<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Prince, The Girl, The Lion by AGirlHasNoName20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923402">The Prince, The Girl, The Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlHasNoName20/pseuds/AGirlHasNoName20'>AGirlHasNoName20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Archenland, F/M, Gen, I'm on ff.net under the same name, Narnia, Romance, Royalty, Strong Female Characters, based on the Prince Caspian Movie, teenage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlHasNoName20/pseuds/AGirlHasNoName20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the events of Prince Caspian. After an year in which the Pevensie siblings - the Kings and Queens of Old - have struggled with their lives in England, they are back to Narnia.</p>
<p>This time, however, everything is different. There is little left of the Narnia they once knew. The Golden Age in which they ruled is nothing but dust and now, their Narnia is in shambles.</p>
<p>From beloved monarchs to ancient history, from unchallenged to constantly question, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy must face a powerful foe while meeting unexpected allies and dealing with ancient history. Their lives are about to be changed for good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Susan Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Original Character(s), Edmund Pevensie/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sunrise Of the Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys!!</p>
<p>I'm slowly copying my stories from ff.net (I'm there under the same username) to here. I'm starting with this one since I've began writing it when I was 16 and I've begun to edit it this year with the quarantine.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: This storyline and characters do not belong to me.</p>
<p>Please review, like and follow!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <b>Chapter 1. "Sunrise Of The Adventure."</b> </em>
</p>
<p>"Watch where you're going!"</p>
<p>Lucy ignored the concerned pedestrians on the street as she smiled apologetically at the disgruntled driver.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry!" She managed to call as innocently as she could before continuing her race to the other side of the street where her sister stood.</p>
<p>After a year of doubts, insecurities and fears; a year full of memories, fond recollections and pain, that day Lucy had woken up feeling hopeful.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was that they were starting school again and therefore, the change of scenery brought new possibilities. Perhaps it was something more than that.</p>
<p>Regardless, the fact was that Lucy Pevensie had woken up feeling hopeful. As if anything could happen.</p>
<p>The last year hadn't been easy. Going back to England, being children once again, it had been a struggle for all of them.</p>
<p>That year had been about survival.</p>
<p>Or at least it was Lucy's coping mechanism because when Peter arrived home with a bruised cheek or a bloodied knuckle, when Susan sat for hours on end staring lifelessly outside her window, when Edmund slept all day because he kept himself awake all night with his obsession of remembering absolutely everything about their other home, Lucy told herself the same thing.</p>
<p>As long as they survived, then they'd be okay.</p>
<p>Lucy shook her head as she managed to get to the other side of the street. There was a greater urgency that needed her sibling's attention.</p>
<p>And more specifically, her sister's.</p>
<p>"Susan!" She yelled breathlessly.</p>
<p>Lucy barely focused on how the boy standing beside her sister looked like one of the flustered suitors who would stammer as they asked for Susan's hand.</p>
<p>Right then, all of her concern was focused on transferring to her sister exactly how pressing was the situation.</p>
<p>And as the Gentle Queen turned, her eyes narrowed in frustration.</p>
<p>Mission accomplished.</p>
<p>Susan knew.</p>
<p>They were needed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edmund had seen the whole thing.</p>
<p>He had tried not to, of course. He made it a point not to get in his brother's way when he behaved like a moron but still, someone needed to clean up his mess.</p>
<p>And that day, for a reason he couldn't yet fathom, he was having a hard time focusing enough to write.</p>
<p>After they fell outside that magical wardrobe an year ago, they had been merry. They had told stories, reminisced, gossiped and updated Professor Kirke on their beloved country.</p>
<p>It wasn't until dinner came that their new situation dawned on them.</p>
<p>They were no longer Kings and Queens.</p>
<p>They were diminished children once again, not respected adults.</p>
<p>They left their country without a leader, and they had no idea when...<em>if</em> they were coming back.</p>
<p>And that's when despair kicked in.</p>
<p>Edmund knew that as long as they held onto their memories, then they would be just fine. That's the thing, if they remembered the past, then they were educated for the future.</p>
<p>So the raven haired king had become obsessed. He needed to remember every single thing about their fifteen years as monarchs. The way he saw it, the more information he had, then the better prepared he was.</p>
<p>He was never again going to be a traitor or anything other than a good man and king.</p>
<p>He had finally began writing down their last year of rule when he heard the familiar growl.</p>
<p>He sighed into the leatherbound journal he was scribbling on.</p>
<p>They should have left Peter at home if he was going to be an arrogant baby during the whole trip.</p>
<p>"Hey, what's your problem?" The kid who had bumped Peter scowled threateningly.</p>
<p>Edmund sighed before putting his journal away. He would have to continue his memoir later.</p>
<p>His King needed him.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Susan couldn't care any less about the magazines.</p>
<p>It had been a long time since she particularly cared about anything other than her siblings.</p>
<p>The last year had been a blur to her.</p>
<p>The rest of their stay with the Professor had been like the calm in the midst of a storm. Since they were all friends of Narnia, they were able to talk freely about their home. If longing struck their hearts, then they could speak about it openly and without any fear of judgements.</p>
<p>That had changed once the war was over and they went back home.</p>
<p>Susan pitied her mother during those few months after their return. She tried her hardest, Susan's sure, but she couldn't understand what changed her beloved children so irrevocably.</p>
<p>She had no idea what made them so happy, yet so sad.</p>
<p>It took her time but Susan schooled herself until she was a master in controlling her emotions. It made her detached, sure, but the walls shielding her heart meant she wouldn't fall apart.</p>
<p>She needed a new focus, and she found it in Peter, Edmund and Lucy. Sure, sometimes she barely held onto them, her strength wavering, but her grip never slipped and somehow, somehow she survived.</p>
<p>She barely felt anything anymore.</p>
<p>Well, at least until the most awkward boy she had ever seen stood beside her, glancing at her not so subtly.</p>
<p>Susan refrained from rolling her eyes. She didn't want to be mean, of course, but it was infuriating sometimes how men felt they had the right to just stare at you.</p>
<p>Susan shook her head as she tried to focus on the random magazine she'd grabbed. After all those suitors in Narnia, you'd think she would have gotten used to it.</p>
<p>"You go to St. Finbars." The boy spoke from her right and Susan forced a polite smile.</p>
<p>The boy seemed nice and everything but really, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts before she had to get into the overcrowded train.</p>
<p>Her voice was even as she barely glanced away from the magazine. "That's right."</p>
<p>"I go to Hendon House across the road." The boy continued, shy smile grazing his lips. "I've seen you."</p>
<p>Susan looked up with interest at his bold statement. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.</p>
<p>But just then, he continued.</p>
<p>"Sitting by yourself."</p>
<p>Susan lowered her gaze to the magazine again, frustrated at herself for having dared to hope.</p>
<p>She sighed. It was no one's concern why she spent so much time on her own. In her mind, she wasn't in dreary London but in sunny Narnia, dancing with her friends and working to give her country the best future possible.</p>
<p>She would much rather be stuck in her memories than at the present. It wasn't healthy of course, and it hurt tremendously when she eventually resurfaced from them but, when she's stuck in her ensonations, she was happy.</p>
<p>She missed being happy.</p>
<p>"Yes, well, I prefer to be left alone." Susan said as she turned to face the street, her eyes never leaving the article she's yet to read.</p>
<p>Hopefully, he'd take the hint.</p>
<p>"Me, too."</p>
<p>Or not.</p>
<p>"What's your name?" The boy asked and Susan subtly rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Susan smiled in hidden amusement as she looked up. "Phyllis."</p>
<p>"Susan!"</p>
<p>Susan closed her eyes as she turned towards her sister. Well, that's embarrassing.</p>
<p>Before she could say anything else though, she noticed the frantic look in her eyes, the look that urged Susan to follow the Valiant Queen.</p>
<p>Susan sighed before glancing shortly at the confused boy.</p>
<p>As if she cared. She'd probably never see him again, anyways.</p>
<p>She grabbed her suitcases in a hurry and followed her sister into the train station.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>"Act your age!"</em>
</p>
<p>Peter hadn't stopped being angry ever since they went back to England.</p>
<p>In a split second, he had gone from mighty High King of Narnia to ridiculed teenager.</p>
<p>He had a lot to be angry about.</p>
<p>But the worst part was that there was only one responsible for their year waiting in vain. And he was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>As Edmund plopped down beside him on the bench, Peter began fuming, his veins burning hot anger as his thoughts went over the same fact tirelessly.</p>
<p>The past year away from home had been incredibly hard. Watching his three siblings deteriorate emotionally before his eyes had been heartbreaking.</p>
<p>But starting school again and being told what to do by men who wouldn't live what he had even if they lived for ten lifetimes, even the idea meant torture for the Magnificent King.</p>
<p>So, in a way, the fight he had with those idiots a few minutes ago was relieving. He had been holding up all of his emotions for too long.</p>
<p>If only the guard who separated them had thought better than to tell him to act his age.</p>
<p>That was the whole damn problem in the first place.</p>
<p>"You're welcome." Edmund quipped drily.</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes as he stood up. He didn't mean to take it out on his siblings but Edmund's tendency of stepping in where he wasn't called was beginning to be extremely annoying.</p>
<p>"I had it sorted." Peter replied stubbornly, his face wearing a calm mask even when Edmund looked at him with exasperation, Lucy raised her eyebrows anxiously and Susan rolled her eyes resignedly.</p>
<p>"What was it this time?" Susan asked slowly, almost as if fearing the potential nonsensical answer.</p>
<p>Peter barely glanced at her before looking towards the empty tracks. "He bumped me."</p>
<p>Lucy's voice was as innocent as ever, as if she consciously tried to counteract the constant tension between her three siblings by being as adorable as possible. "So you hit him?"</p>
<p>"No. After he bumped me, he tried to make me apologize." Peter shrugged. "That's when I hit him."</p>
<p>Susan looked at her older brother with clear disappointment. "Why can't you just walk away?"</p>
<p>Peter barely noticed how his anger spiked a notch at her condescending tone. After a year like this, he no longer felt a thing besides blinding rage. "I shouldn't have to! Don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"</p>
<p>Edmund frowned at him as if fearing for Peter's mental sanity. "We're kids, Pete."</p>
<p>"I wasn't always." Peter voice lowered, his heart hurting with grief. "It's been a year already. How much is He going to keep us waiting?"</p>
<p>Silence was made amongst the group as the other three exchanged a nervous glance. They felt uncomfortable at the idea of speaking about Narnia so openly.</p>
<p>They had spent all year thinking about their country, of course, but the idea of coming back was so painful as long as it was just that, an idea, that the four of them hadn't dared to discuss it.</p>
<p>"He must have a reason, Peter." Lucy finally declared and he perked up, noticing once again how, as different as things were, her faith never seemed to waver. "We need to have faith that we'll go back."</p>
<p>"Yes, but still, we can't say we've been having a pleasant time so fair." Edmund quipped with a sardonic grin. He crossed his arms defensively when Lucy threw him a frustrated look.</p>
<p>Susan spoke slowly, her eyes on the alleyway to their right. "I think it's time to accept the fact that we live here. There's no use in pretending any different."</p>
<p>No one replied to that and with a sigh, Peter returned to his seat between Edmund and Lucy.</p>
<p>He knew her logical argument was part of Susan's coping mechanism but secretly, he began to wonder whether she was right.</p>
<p>After all, that world was all about logic. If they were to have a chance at being actually happy in England, perhaps he needed to follow logic once in a while.</p>
<p>Susan glanced away distractedly and suddenly jumped and turned to her siblings in a hurry. She looked anxiously at them. "Pretend you're talking to me."</p>
<p>Edmund leaned forward from the other extreme of the bench to frown at his sister. "We're talking to you, Su."</p>
<p>Susan pursued her lips but before she could say anything, Lucy suddenly jumped away from the seat with a yelp.</p>
<p>"Keep it quiet, Lu." Susan replied, her tone even though a frown made it way to her forehead.</p>
<p>"But something pinched me!" Lucy protested, her eyes wide.</p>
<p>Peter opened his mouth to intervene when he too felt pinching. He stood up too, but chose to glare at the Just King, instead of the bench. "Edmund, stop it!"</p>
<p>"I didn't do any-." Edmund began to argue when he too felt the same pulling sensation. He stood up too and looked at his siblings in bewilderment. "What on Earth was that!?"</p>
<p>Susan also rose from her seat, her eyes wide in surprise as a strong wind blew all over the station. Papers began to dance around them and heavier objects trembled as the winds increased.</p>
<p>"This is magic!" Lucy exclaimed, grinning widely as she glanced around.</p>
<p>"Everyone, hold hands now." Susan ordered before taking Lucy's right hand and Peter's left hand.</p>
<p>Peter glanced around him as he distractedly searched for Edmund's hand. He knew it was silly, but he feared they'd be hit by the loose wall tiles.</p>
<p>"No way!" Edmund shouted to make himself heard, as he struggled against Peter's grip.</p>
<p>"Just do it!" Peter screamed back exasperatedly and tightened his grip.</p>
<p>Papers flew all over the place, bricks and concrete from the walls and ceiling falling off and flying away, revealing a stone wall. In front of them and to their right, flickers of blue were beginning to appear, more and more frequently.</p>
<p>The four Pevensie siblings, the Kings and Queens, they could do nothing but stare anxiously, struggling to notice immediately every change in their location, every hint that they were finally going back.</p>
<p>Not even the wind or the objects could make them close their eyes. They had spent a year wishing for this moment.</p>
<p>It'd been so long, and their hope had been left in such a sorry state, that they couldn't dare even accepting that they'd started on another journey until it was over and they were in Narnia.</p>
<p>They wouldn't survive if it wasn't real.</p>
<p>And finally, they no longer stood in a British train station, but in what seemed to be an ancient cave. To their right, they could see a white beautiful sand beach with a deep blue sea on one side, a tall cliff full of trees on the other. A radiant sun cast its rays over it all.</p>
<p>Slowly, the four of then walked towards the light, smiling as they took into the sight, the pain they felt minutes ago now a long gone memory.</p>
<p>They stopped at the edge of the cave and, almost unwillingly, Peter glanced quickly back towards the cave as his siblings kept gazing forward with big, dazzling smiles.</p>
<p>It was astonishing how difficult it was for him to imagine a train station where that cave stood, having been there just a moment ago.</p>
<p>Lucy suddenly gave a few steps forward and then turned around, gazing at Susan as her smile grew wider; if that was even possible.</p>
<p>Susan reflected that smile and together, they ran towards the water, laughing and shouting as they let go of their shoes and jackets.</p>
<p>Edmund and Peter looked at each other smiling and, pushing one another along the way, they ran towards the girls, who were already by the water.</p>
<p>The past year didn't matter then.</p>
<p>Their tensions and fears would be there to be dealt with when they were ready.</p>
<p>Now, they were at home. And it was time to celebrate.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Escape Of The Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>So, the OC appears in this chapter. Hope you guys like the chapter!<br/>Disclaimer: I only own the OC's storyline. The rest belongs to its respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Caspian."</p>
<p>Caspian barely acknowledged the familiar voice of his tutor. He turned to his side without opening his eyes. "Five more minutes."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid you don't have them, prince, you need to get up now," The voice replied pressingly, a distinct tension in it.</p>
<p>Caspian's eyes snapped open at that.</p>
<p>"Another astronomy lesson?" He asked sleepingly as he raised from the bed, half dragged by the elderly man.</p>
<p>"I'm afraid not, my prince," Doctor Cornelius whispered rushedly before grabbing his arm, forcing Caspian to lock eyes with his tutor, "Your aunt's given birth. To a boy."</p>
<p>Caspian stared back at him, his eyes widening as the situation dawned on him. He hurriedly grabbed his shoes and silently followed Doctor Cornelius into his closet, which thankfully also served to conceal a secret passage.</p>
<p>The first quiet, careful steps were heard as Caspian grazed the door of the closet.</p>
<p>The Crown Prince of Narnia hesitated for a second.</p>
<p>To this day, he still hasn't figured out why did he make that decision. Maybe he had to put an image to the danger that was threatening him. Maybe he just had to know that they were actually after him.</p>
<p>Whatever the reason was, Caspian quickly entered the closet, leaving a small gap between the doors as to spy on the intruders.</p>
<p>What happened next would star in his nightmares forever.</p>
<p>Five, six, seven guards entered his bedroom swiftly, surrounding his bed and raising their crossbows without making a sound. Simultaneously, they shot time and again at the bed.</p>
<p>Where he was supposed to be sleeping.</p>
<p>If it hadn't been for his professor, even if he had hesitated by the closet for a moment too long, it'd have been too late. He'd have been dead.</p>
<p>Having seen enough, he snapped out of it and followed Doctor Cornelius deeper into the passage.</p>
<p>As quickly as they could, they ran to the armory, where Caspian strapped his sword around his waist and his tutor wrapped a black cloak around him.</p>
<p>Soon enough, they reached the courtyard where his dear horse, Destrier, was ready to escape with them.</p>
<p>Or so he thought, for as he skillfully climbed onto Destrier, Caspian offered his hand to help Doctor Cornelius, only to have him refuse.</p>
<p>"No, my dear Prince. It is easier to follow two than to follow one. You have to go by yourself." Doctor Cornelius smiled reassuringly. "I will alert your friends of your situation."</p>
<p>"Will I ever see you again?" Caspian asked, his voice a façade of strength when truthfully, fear began to struck his heart for the first time.</p>
<p>His new undetermined future began to dawn on him. Once he managed to escape, what was he supposed to do?</p>
<p>"It is possible but for now, I got you a gift." As his tutor said this, he handed the prince an object, wrapped in a brown cloth. Touching it, Caspian could only assume it was some sort of horn.</p>
<p>"Use it only when you are in the greatest danger. It shall summon help," the tutor explained before hesitating for a second. Then, he grabbed his student's arm. "Everything you know is about to change."</p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer, Cornelius smacked Destrier, sending Caspian off before he had the chance to stop him.</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Caspian focused on his most pressing task. Escaping that castle alive.</p>
<p>Gazing quickly as he rode fast towards the main gate, Caspian took notice on the guards starting to surround him. He felt a small flicker of concern and gazed around, trying to come up with something to use for his advantage.</p>
<p>As two guards ran towards the prince, one of them holding a lance, he quickly ripped the lance from him, pushing them both to the ground using Destrier against them. He broke the lance so it wouldn't be used against him and unsheathed his sword, killing another soldier as four others stood blocking the gate, holding lances in his direction.</p>
<p>Caspian spurred Destrier forward and both of them jumped over the guards and past the gate before it closed with a loud clang.</p>
<p>Caspian didn't stop to look behind. Using the advantage he had managed to obtain, he quickly crossed the bridge and rode towards the edge of the forest.</p>
<p>As he was about to enter it, he heard the distinct sound of fireworks exploding into the sky and gave a quick glance back.</p>
<p>The castle was celebrating the birth of their lord's son and heir.</p>
<p>Glancing down at the gate for a moment, he took notice of several riders crossing it so he continued galloping towards Beruna, deciding on the spur of the moment that if he crossed it's river and hid in the woods, he just might be able to lose them.</p>
<p>Everyone knew ordinary telmarines were afraid of the woods. Thankfully, he was anything but that.</p>
<p>The chase seemed to last for an eternity. As Caspian heard his hunters follow him into the woods, he was even more sure they had been sent by Miraz.</p>
<p>If there was anything telmarines feared more than the forest, that was Miraz.</p>
<p>Caspian tried not to think of how that worsened his situation. It meant they would not stop until they could bring Caspian's corpse back into the castle.</p>
<p>The chase ended in the most unconventional way.</p>
<p>In one of the infinite turns Caspian took, trying to deceive the guards, he ran into a branch and fell to the floor with a thud, head spiralling as air left his lungs.</p>
<p>Of course, his shoe got stuck between Destrier's reins so, as the poor horse raced ahead, the even more miserable prince was dragged through the forest, struggling to be released.</p>
<p>Finally, he got his foot out of its trap and was left lying on the ground, Destrier escaping without its rider.</p>
<p>Caspian slowly looked around as he attempted to catch his breath, noticing how there was no animals sounds, no wind, no nothing.</p>
<p>He didn't have a lot of experience with forest but he knew that if it was too silent, that meant only one thing.</p>
<p>Trouble.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a light was turned on from what it turned out to be low house, and two creatures exited it, taking notice of the exhausted prince with shock.</p>
<p>After a long hesitation, the ginger short man made a move to attack him, but stopped as they all heard horses nearby.</p>
<p>The guards had found him.</p>
<p>"Get him, I will take care of the humans!" that creature ordered his companion, a raven haired creature as short as him.</p>
<p>Without looking back, the first one raced bravely towards the horses, while his companion advanced towards Caspian, dagger in his hand.</p>
<p>Caspian looked around in a frantic manner and noticed the horn his tutor gave him laying a few feet away from him.</p>
<p>Use it only in the face of your greatest danger, Cornelius had said.</p>
<p>It shall summon help.</p>
<p>Whether he was facing a great danger, Caspian didn't know. What he knew was that he was greatly outnumbered so, without hesitating, he reached for the horn and blew.</p>
<p>The powerful loud, cheerful sound filled the forest and for some reason, Caspian felt instantly better.</p>
<p>In that moment, the short man reached him.</p>
<p>And everything went black.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It seemed as if they had been holding their breaths for a year, slowly drifting away, slowly dying.</p>
<p>And now, they had finally come up for air.</p>
<p>She had always had faith in their return. She knew Narnia was their home and that Aslan wouldn't keep them away from it for too long.</p>
<p>But still, as her siblings and herself played in the clear, blue water, school blazers and shoes forgotten across the sand and hair loosen as the sun bathed them in its golden light, Lucy could have danced from the relief.</p>
<p>Lucy tilted her face towards the sun, closing her eyes in delight, game momentarily forgotten. It was good to be back home.</p>
<p>"Ed? What is it?" Peter asked suddenly and the youngest Pevensie snapped back from her daze to look at her brother.</p>
<p>Edmund seemed like he had forgotten about the game as well but instead had chosen to stare at a point slightly above them, towards the cliff directly in front on them.</p>
<p>"Where are we?" Edmund asked in return, slightly distractedly as his eyes never left whatever he'd found.</p>
<p>"Where do you think?" Peter smirked, obviously amused, but Edmund was too focused to notice. </p>
<p>Otherwise, he would have certainly come up with a sarcastic comeback.</p>
<p>"Well, it's just that I've never seen ruins in Narnia," Edmund replied and the other three finally followed his gaze.</p>
<p>At once, they noticed that large of blocks of marble, part of what was certainly a castle in the past were spread all through the cliff, unnoticeable from the cave.</p>
<p>It was poetic that they noticed them only then, in a way. It's like with any good news: we focus on the joy it brings us but only after those feelings are settled do we begin to notice the changes implied into our lives.</p>
<p>Those ruins brought a sense of sadness to Lucy.</p>
<p>Somehow, she knew they were not ordinary ruins, that their past and fate were important to her and, as she glanced at her siblings, she could tell they were important to them as well.</p>
<p>Slowly, sobering up, they got out of the water and, gathering their things, they began to climb the cliff.</p>
<p>Not even birds sang on that field.</p>
<p>More ruins were scattered at the top of the cliff, almost completely covered with green moss. As the siblings stood side to side, they were overcome with the same feeling.</p>
<p>This place had been important but with time, it had become a source of sadness, a proof of everything lost.</p>
<p>Until, at last, it was forgotten.</p>
<p>Slowly, the four of them parted ways, exploring the place, trying to decipher its story.</p>
<p>Lucy walked towards what once upon a time had been a balcony.</p>
<p>As she stood there, she frowned in focus as a memory from a lifetime ago began making its way through her brain. She felt as if she had stood there a long time ago.</p>
<p>"Who do you think lived here?" Lucy asked softly, almost to herself.</p>
<p>Susan, who was on her way to join her, stopped dead in her tracks as she kicked something accidentally. Having picked it up, she slowly raised, her eyes always in that object, so familiar, yet so strange at the same time.</p>
<p>"I think we lived here," Susan finally uttered, not looking up even when she felt three pair of legs approaching her.</p>
<p>Lucy's eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the strange object. It was a piece of chess, made of gold and encrusted with rubies where eyes were supposed to be.</p>
<p>"Hey, that's mine." Susan passed the piece onto Edmund, who studied it carefully before nodding to himself. "From my chess set."</p>
<p>"What chess set?" Peter, who had come up behind him asked in confusion.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't have a chess set made entirely of gold back in England, now do I?" Edmund rolled his eyes before placing the piece carefully inside his pocket.</p>
<p>Peter glared at him and opened his mouth to retort but Lucy was no longer paying attention.</p>
<p>Her gaze had drifted towards a group of ruins gathered in circle, surrounding four much smaller marble piles and her eyes widened in shock as she remember standing in a similar room, this time with narnian banners, golden glass ceiling and people chanting their names.</p>
<p>"No," Lucy whispered before running towards the place.</p>
<p>The memory she had struggled to remember before came to her mind clear as day. A memory in which a younger version of herself stood at the balcony she'd just left, crying as a lion walked across the shore and away from them.</p>
<p>"Lucy? Lucy, wait!" Her siblings called before following her as quickly as they could.</p>
<p>She paid them no attention as she almost tripped on a step on her way to those four pillars, her mind being attacked by flashes of balls, audiences and war councils, all of those in that room.</p>
<p>Peter almost crashed into his youngest sister as she stopped walking suddenly, her young mind having regained 15 years worth of Narnian' memories in the last seconds.</p>
<p>"What have you seen?" Peter asked, making Lucy snap out of her daze.</p>
<p>She urgently grabbed his arm and dragged him forward, Susan and Edmund trailing behind them.</p>
<p>"Don't you see it? Imagine white marble walls at the sides...," Lucy paused to pull Peter before a pile of stones before dragging Susan to the pile to his left, "...and columns all over there..."</p>
<p>As she placed her sister, she noticed that Edmund had gone to the pile of stones at Peter's right, so she moved to the one at Susan's left and raised her arm, moving it in a circular motion as she pointed at the sky. "And a roof made of glass."</p>
<p>They all stood in silence, the three eldest recovering all those memories they hadn't thought of in so long, memories they hadn't even noticed the enough to miss them.</p>
<p>Slowly, they turned once again into the Kings and Queens of Narnia, the four kids who had been crowned and together, had led Narnia into its golden age.</p>
<p>They stayed in silence as they felt the joy of all those memories but also, the concern and pain of knowing that, whatever had happened, their people had been endangered and they hadn't been there to help.</p>
<p>Just like before, when they noticed the ruins after rejoicing in the fact that they're back in Narnia.</p>
<p>They had first acknowledged their home, only to later notice its change, and not one particularly good.</p>
<p>"Cair Paravel," Peter finally declared in awe, in horror.</p>
<p>They all needed to know what had happened.</p>
<p>"Let's continue exploring," Susan proposed and slowly, they left that room, each of them mourning the glory their country and people had known.</p>
<p>As they reached the eastern extreme of the cliff, Edmund suddenly knelt to study one of the ruins. "Catapults."</p>
<p>"What did you said, Ed?" Peter asked when he arrived next to his brother.</p>
<p>"Catapults," Edmund repeated with a sigh as he dragged his hand across the stone, "Cair Paravel was attacked. Catapults destroyed its structure."</p>
<p>The idea of their beautiful home being destroyed by such nasty weapons, of their people being slaughtered by an unknown enemy almost sent them into a panic frenzy.</p>
<p>Susan carrasped suddenly, trying to change the subject as she pointed at a wall to their left, where the statue of a young dryad stood.</p>
<p>"Wasn't there our treasure room? Should we check it? See if there's anything to save?" She asked.</p>
<p>Both brothers walked simultaneously towards the stone passage behind the statue.</p>
<p>"Let's check, just in case," Peter grunted as both brothers slowly and with great effort pushed the stone door aside.</p>
<p>A wooden door stood in its place, it's iron lock glaring at them.</p>
<p>"It's wood its very old. I'm sure we can break it easily," Edmund suggested as he noticed Peter's hopeless glance.</p>
<p>Together they gave it a try until, at last, the only thing that remained were piles of rotten wood.</p>
<p>Peter picked a stick from the floor before reaching down and tearing off a part of his shirt.</p>
<p>As he wrapped the stick with the cloth, he glanced shortly at Edmund. "Do you have matches, by any chance?"</p>
<p>"No, but," Edmund started in an innocent manner as he opened his bag and took a flashlight out with a flourish. "Will this be useful?"</p>
<p>"You could have mentioned it before!" Peter exclaimed in mock anger, their sisters laughing besides them.</p>
<p>Edmund only smirked, glancing mischievously at his siblings before entering the room. Lucy followed, then Susan with Peter closing the march.</p>
<p>The four of them entered the chamber excitedly, as not much had changed.</p>
<p>Dust filled every inch of the room, a few pillars had fallen when their enemies attacked and cobwebs covered every corner but the chests were still there, with four statues of them as adults guarding them.</p>
<p>Lucy rushed excitedly towards hers, opening it at once and examining everything left from her old life. Her dagger, cordial were on top of her old, elegant adult dresses.</p>
<p>She grabbed one and sighed as its skirt flowed to the floor, clearly too long for her childish form.</p>
<p>"I was so tall then," She explained at Susan, who had looked up from her chest when her sister sighed.</p>
<p>"Well, you were older." Susan smiled kindly. Lucy smiled sadly and continued looking through her things, considering whether it would be worthy to take a dress with her.</p>
<p>"In difference to now, centuries later....when you're younger," Edmund smirked as he looked up at the girls. His favorite helmet covered a big part of his eyes.</p>
<p>They laughed at how ridiculous he looked. Meanwhile, between Susan and Edmund, Peter had finally reached his chest.</p>
<p>"Oh, no," Susan suddenly moaned, shrugging sadly at Lu's questioning look, "My horn, I think I lost it before when went to England, while we were chasing the White Deer."</p>
<p>Peter then grabbed Rhindon, unsheathing it slowly. "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."</p>
<p>"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again," Lucy finished the poem, saddened by a sudden thought.</p>
<p>All of their friends, they were long gone.</p>
<p>"Everyone we knew. Mr Tumnus, the Fox and the Beavers. They are all gone now," Lucy spoke her thoughts, her pain echoing onto her siblings. After all, they had been there for them since the very start.</p>
<p>And when the royals were truly needed, they weren't there.</p>
<p>After a long, silent moment, Peter sheathed his sword again with determination.</p>
<p>"I think its time we found out what's going on."</p>
<hr/>
<p>If there was any place to be pinpointed as the incarnation of everything the telmarines stood for, that was the Great Hall of their castle.</p>
<p>The room was a mixture of light and darkness, as sunlight poured from the tall windows continuously on the dark, broody seats and decorations.</p>
<p>Eagles stood for sharpness and cunningness, and therefore were one of the few telmarine's sigils. They featured on their weapons- especially their crossbows- their seats and their banners. </p>
<p>The men there were specially brooding. As they waited for their council' session to begin, they couldn't help but glance at the room, noticing how many empty seats there were.</p>
<p>They were all proud lords and generals, confident in their rank and arrogant as their power grew.</p>
<p>When King Caspian IX passed away and his brother Lord Miraz assumed the title of Lord Protector, the lords of the Council were secretly enchanted by the change, as Miraz tended to concern himself with favouring the interests of the wealthy lords, rather than the ones of their commoners.</p>
<p>As time passed though, Miraz began to care for no one but himself and that meant that if he thought they're going against him, then the Lord Protector would find away to get them out of the picture.</p>
<p>Hence, the empty seats.</p>
<p>And now, their last hope, Prince Caspian X, had disappeared.</p>
<p>To say the lords were worried would be an understatement.</p>
<p>Finally, Lord Sopespian, distant member of the royal family and fourth in line to the throne after Caspian, the Lord Protector and Miraz's son rose from his seat.</p>
<p>"I warned this council when it put it's trust in Miraz," the High Lord trailed off as he fixed his eyes on each and every single one of his companions, "that there'd be consequences."</p>
<p>One of the elder members of the council and therefore, one of the few with the guts to speak up shook his head vehemently. "No, no! We cannot accuse the Lord Protector without proof!"</p>
<p>Yet another member leaned forward on his seat, his thick accent deepening his voice further. "How long are we going to continue hiding behind this excuse? Until every seat in this chamber is empty?"</p>
<p>The lords glanced again at the seats again. With a missing heir and a Lord Protector more powerful than ever, they felt as threatened as they've ever felt before.</p>
<p>Just then, the doors by the right wall opened with a bang and Lord Miraz himself entered the chamber.</p>
<p>He wasn't specially tall or big but that did nothing to deter his threatening appearance. His eyes were specially cunning, as if those of a gifted, evil man.</p>
<p>He walked with purpose, his step firm, his posture regal as he headed for his seat confidently. "Lords of the Council, my apologies for being late. I was not aware we were in session."</p>
<p>The temperature seemed to drop as the Lord sat on his seat immediately to the right of the empty throne. Most of the other lords secretly cowered at the man and the other few who were brave enough to oppose him, they were furious at how calm Miraz was.</p>
<p>Sopespian smiled serenely from his seat in front of Miraz. "No doubt you were otherwise occupied."</p>
<p>Miraz stilled, his eyes hardening even more. He evened his voice as much as he could. "My Lord?"</p>
<p>One of the lords who spoke before rose from his seat angrily. "Ever since the death of His Majesty Caspian IX you have behaved as if you were king. And now it seems, behind this walls that even Prince Caspian's gone missing."</p>
<p>Lord Sopespian cocked his head with mock sympathy. "My deepest condolences, Lord Miraz. Imagine, to have lost the heir to the throne on the same night your wife's blessed you with a son."</p>
<p>Miraz followed his game, his face undeterred. "Thank you, Lord Sopespian. Your compassion is a blessing in this troubled times."</p>
<p>"I trust you can tell us how such a tragedy could have occurred."</p>
<p>Miraz glanced subtly at the main door just as General Glozelle was entering through the main doors quietly. At the general's nod, Prince Caspian's uncle rose from his seat. "That is the most disturbing news of all. Our beloved Caspian has been captured."</p>
<p>Miraz turned to gaze at the throne. The throne that'd been evading him so far but that soon enough would be his. After a moment of anxious silence, Miraz continued in his poetic, almost enchanting voice, "By Narnians."</p>
<p>As if on cue, several gasps of protest resounded simultaneously from the members of the Council. Another lord rose from his seat in sceptic exhilaration. "You go too far, Miraz! You expect us to stand by while you blame such a blatant crime of fairy tales?"</p>
<p>Miraz ignored them all and signaled Glozelle to open the doors.</p>
<p>And open they did, revealing two soldiers flanking a dwarf.</p>
<p>A Narnian.</p>
<p>Shocked, wordless cries echoed as the soldiers pushed the ginger dwarf forward. The dwarf, who was actually the one captured by the same soldiers that were following Caspian, looked at them all with obvious, passionate hate as the soldiers pushed him into the floor.</p>
<p>Miraz took a step forward as he gazed at every single telmarine around him. There was something charming about his gaze, even compelling. It spoke of his cunningness, yes, but also, it spoke of a greater than normal skill to make people follow his every wish.</p>
<p>In that moment, he used that skill to the best of his ability.</p>
<p>"We forget, my lords, that Narnia was once a savage land. Fearsome creatures roamed free. Much of our forefathers blood was shed to exterminate this vermin...or so we thought. Because while we've been bickering amongst ourselves, they've been breeding under cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to STRIKE!"</p>
<p>Miraz paused his speech and slapped the dwarf hard across the face.</p>
<p>The dwarf fell back, yet stubbornly looked at the Lord right in the eye as he sat up, his gag now off his mouth. "And you wonder why we don't like you."</p>
<p>Miraz returned his look fiercely, his face filled with hate. "Well, I intend to strike back."</p>
<p>The Lord Protector strode towards the steps leading to the telmarine throne and stood on the first one, addressing his Council.</p>
<p>"Even if I have to cut down the entire forest, I assure you, I will find Prince Caspian and finish what our ancestors began."</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>June, 20th on the fiftieth year of the Reign of King Ersan of Archenland.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dear Brother:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Though its been two years, I still can't get used to being treated as the Princess of Archenland. For a girl who, until very recently, used to have mud wars with her friends, being royalty seems slightly preposterous.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If there's something that never changes, however, is how much I miss you. I left when you were barely born and now, I can't help but wonder how old you are and what amazing things you've done with your life. Regardless, know that I'm proud of you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Here, things are taking a turn for the worse. In Narnia, Lord Miraz's been achieving more power now that he's managed to send the last lords loyal to the last king, Caspian IX, on a quest to find the edge of the world.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His power in our Narnian neighbor has began to cause problems with Archenland as the treaty between both countries is slowly beginning to be broken by the telmarines.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My adoptive father, the King, is slowly beginning to consider declaring war on the Narnia invaded by telmarines but its reluctant to pull such a move. The same as me, he's hopeful things will improve once Caspian is old enough to be crowned King.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'll continue with my update later, Father has sent for me and Thorin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will write again as soon as I'm able.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Hope you are well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth.</em>
</p>
<p>A lonely tear rolled down her cheek as the young princess placed the letter carefully in a tiny chest, with the others that she wrote to her brother, in the slight chance that he might get to read them someday.</p>
<p>She shook her head in frustration as she grabbed her bow and arrows, intending to practice after her meeting with her father. After being a world apart from her brother for two years, she should've learned not to feel that much pain everytime she wrote a letter or thought of him.</p>
<p>Beth was crowned princess of Archenland and heir to the Archenlandian throne an year ago, when her older adoptive brother Tor was killed by a pack of wolves.</p>
<p>She had another older brother as well and twin of Tor, called Torin (in Archenland, twins were named in that fashion) but the king had seen Beth more fit to be queen, so he had claimed her as his heir instead.</p>
<p>Apart from the hate it had earned her from Torin, she felt slightly uncomfortable by the respect and awe the people showed her.</p>
<p>At fourteen years old she hardly felt ready to take care of herself, so every time someone bowed or curtseyed at her, she felt like a fraud.</p>
<p>Don't get her wrong, she's thankful for her fate. To be born in another world and be transported into Archenland by Aslan at the age of fourteen was a show of good luck, but to find such a good family as she did in King Ersan and Prince Tor, she was grateful beyond words for that.</p>
<p>"Hello, dear," Her father greeted her kindly as she closed his study' door behind herself. Torin, who was already sat in one of the two chairs on the other side of the king's desk, didn't bother acknowledging her presence.</p>
<p>"Hello, father. Torin," The girl greeted with a smile as she sat besides Torin, "You said you had a report from Narnia, father?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I do," The King paused to raise from his chair to gaze outside his window, "I received a letter two days ago from the tutor of the heir to the telmarine throne, Prince Caspian."</p>
<p>"And?" Both children asked simultaneously.</p>
<p>The king looked at them gravely. "With the birth of Miraz's son and heir, Caspian has fled the castle in fear of his own life. This Professor, Cornelius, has asked for troops. They are about to start a civil war."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What The Horn Has Called</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 3 is here!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I only own Beth's storyline. The rest belongs to it's respective owners.</p>
<p>Hope you like it! Review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clothes were another thing she had missed about Narnia.</p>
<p>Susan smiled at herself, rejoicing in wearing a Narnian dress again. Everything about them - the bright, intense colours, the material- they all made her feel comfortable and at home.</p>
<p>The weight of her quiver against her back was familiar, almost soothing and in a way, she felt particularly thankful for it. As concern for the fate of her country during the time they're away continued to strike her, it was reassuring to have something with her that reminded her of simpler, happier times.</p>
<p>Susan missed her horn, of course, but she knew it could have only fallen in good hands so she wasn't too worried. Besides, deep down she felt she would see it again.</p>
<p>She glanced around the empty treasure chamber, secretly thankful for her siblings' decision to go outside to study the landscape and formulate a plan as it gave her some alone time with her thoughts.</p>
<p>Slowly, almost with reverence, she stared at her statue, slightly unnerved by how different she was from her adult-self after only one year away.</p>
<p>Being back in Narnia had made her forget all about her pain but, as joy settled in her heart, so did guilt and anxiety.</p>
<p>Anxiety because last time they left, they did so without warning, without being able to say goodbye. She knew they'd just got there, of course, but she still felt a sense of adrenaline, knowing they could be sent back at any moment.</p>
<p>Back in England, the pain she felt had left her unable to breathe, unable to think without remembering her life in Narnia. As Queen, she had been admired, respected and loved and as a warrior, she had led regiments, who were ready to follow her anywhere.</p>
<p>Susan had settled happily in Narnia.</p>
<p>All of her memories of England had been erased from her mind for years when, in what seemed like one split second, her siblings and herself had fallen through the wardrobe yet again and into their old home. She had lived longer in Narnia than she had in Finchley so...yes, she couldn't adjust.</p>
<p>The only thing that had kept her from actively trying to block her Narnian life out of her mind, despite of the torturing grief she felt in a permanent basis, was that those memories were all she had left from her home.</p>
<p>She felt guilty for not having enough faith to believe they'd go back. She felt guilty for breaking down so easily.</p>
<p>Susan shook her head. Her fears were proven to be unreal and that's what mattered.</p>
<p>With a fond smile, Susan grazed her closed chest lovingly.</p>
<p>Then, she climbed up the stairs to join her siblings.</p>
<p>She never looked back. She didn't have to.</p>
<p>She was at home.</p>
<p>It was good to be back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You received this letter two days ago!?"</p>
<p>King Ersan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He feared this would happen. "Beth..."</p>
<p>"Do not Beth me," Beth growled moodily. She stood up and rested her hands on the desk before her. "How am I only now hearing about this? Why haven't you been readying the men?"</p>
<p>"Beth," King Ersan repeated with a grave tone. He finally turned around to shot a severe look at the Crown Princess. "We cannot help."</p>
<p>Beth, who was already in the midst of making a mental list of the things she needed to pack, paled at his words. "Father, this is Caspian we're talking about. If he's calling us, we're going!"</p>
<p>"Dear, as much as I appreciate Caspian, he has no army, no friends and no powerful allies. I cannot risk the fate of an entire country for a boy I'm merely fond of," Ersan retorted, his voice soft yet unwavering.</p>
<p>Beth was aghast.</p>
<p>"He has me," Beth replied coldly. She glared at her adoptive father with burning rage. "And by your hand, I'm the Crown Princess of Archenland. I can't stay put and watch how my best friend's killed."</p>
<p>"You would risk the safety of your country and our relationship with Narnia in order to support a hopeless prince," Torin mused boredly as he leaned back on his seat and rested his feet on his father's desk. He smirked at his father. "And I'm the one unfit to rule."</p>
<p>Ersan frowned at his son with exasperation. "Torin, that's enough. Leave us, please."</p>
<p>Torin rolled his eyes but rose from his seat anyways.</p>
<p>As the prince closed the door behind him, King Ersan turned towards his heir with an understanding grimace.</p>
<p>"I truly wish there was something I could do, Beth." King Ersan rounded his desk to stand before his huffing daughter. "When you become Queen you'll understand. We must make difficult choices, even leave our friends behind, if that means we're ensuring the security and prosperity of Archenland."</p>
<p>After a moment of clear internal conflict, Beth curtsied stiffly. "I understand, father. Excuse me."</p>
<p>With that, she exited the study as well, archery training completely forgotten.</p>
<p>There was much to be done.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Susan reached her siblings, the conversation between the other three died down as they studied one another.</p>
<p>It was as if seeing the others once again in Narnian clothes had been the factor that had finally settled their new situation down in their minds. They were back.</p>
<p>So, even though they were concerned about their people's fate, they were decidedly cheerful.</p>
<p>As they'd put on those clothes, it was as if the Magnificent and Just kings, and the Gentle and Valiant queens had resurface within them, so they almost looked wiser and older than their years.</p>
<p>Peter wore a brown v-neck leather vest over a loose sky-blue shirt, brown pants and black boots. The sun reflected on his legendary sword, Rhindon, making it glimmer from its place by his waist and he had strapped his shield onto his back. </p>
<p>His brother also had a sword tied to his side and a shield strapped to his back. A bag also hung across him, where he'd carefully placed his journal. Edmund was wearing a blue shirt over a white undershirt, brown pants and dark brown boots.</p>
<p>Lucy's dress was beautiful, cheerful and bright, almost as if it reflected it's owner. It's long sleeves and skirts were orange and it's upper part was grey with golden embroideries. Lucy's cordial was safely kept in her little bag and her old dagger was at her side.</p>
<p>Susan had chosen a purple dress with flowing skirts, perhaps not the best choice for a walk amongst the Narnian forest but her favourite one during her first years in Narnia and the one she couldn't let go of one she found it. Her trusted bow and quiver with red arrows were hung at her back.</p>
<p>"Aren't we a dashing group," Edmund finally quipped.</p>
<p>"I'm impressed of you, guys. Last time we were here I had to personally approve your outfits before you left your sleeping quarters," Susan teased with a chuckle as she shook her head, remembering every time Peter had dressed in what could only be described as an outfit made by a colorblind' person.</p>
<p>Peter, who understood the source of her sister's amusement, rolled his eyes. "Can we rest the topic already? We need to figure out our next move, anyways."</p>
<p>The girls smiled mischievously but Edmund, who had been studying the river south of them, which separated the ruins of Cair Paravel from the rest of the continent hushed them."What's that?"</p>
<p>The other three looked in the direction he pointed. A small wooden boat advanced slowly north towards Beruna. Two soldiers occupied it, one rowing while the other clutched a crossbow rather nervously.</p>
<p>Something squirmed at the feet of the latter man, seemingly tied up. The royals tried to recognize what it could be, but none of them were successful.</p>
<p>They also failed to recognize the armour those soldiers wore, which could only mean trouble. If they couldn't recognize it, then it wasn't Narnian.</p>
<p>If it wasn't Narnian, then there were foreigners roaming freely along <em>their</em> country.</p>
<p>Without looking at each other, both brothers plus Lucy unsheathed their blades while Susan notched an arrow to their bow.</p>
<p>They began to advance carefully in order for Susan to get better aim when the two soldiers suddenly stopped advancing.</p>
<p>Not without some struggle, they managed to lift the squirming package above their heads.</p>
<p>A dwarf.</p>
<p>Susan aimed and shot warningly at the boat.</p>
<p>"Drop him!" Susan shouted, secretly wanting to roll her eyes at herself.</p>
<p>It's not like they weren't going to do that anyways, now were they?</p>
<p>She could see the dwarf managing to frown angrily at her choice of words when, as expected, the two men threw him into the water and hastened to pick up their crossbows.</p>
<p>Susan barely noticed Peter and Edmund running towards the water. She quickly shot a second arrow, managing to hit a soldier, the other immediately saving himself by jumping ship and swimming towards the forest by the other side of the river.</p>
<p>Susan tried to shoot him as well but decided it was too risky. She couldn't lose any more arrows, anyways.</p>
<p>Peter and Edmund were already on their way back towards the shore, Peter carrying the dwarf while Edmund dragged the boat behind him.</p>
<p>Lucy snapped into action, running to meet her oldest brother and hurryingly cutting off the dwarf's bindings.</p>
<p>Susan followed her slowly, carrying Rhindon on one hand and her bow on the other. She smiled at herself as she reached the group, satisfied by their team effort.</p>
<p>The dwarf coughed and gasped for breath as he was freed but after a few moments, he slowly stood up and glared at the Gentle Queen.</p>
<p>It seemed as if he didn't share her feeling.</p>
<p>"Drop him? Drop him! That's the best you could come up with?" The dwarf growled angrily at Susan.</p>
<p>"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan snapped back, too proud to admit she also felt slightly ashamed by her choice of words.</p>
<p>"Those telmarines were drowning me just fine without your help!" The dwarf hissed back, throwing the pieces of rope to the sand with a growl.</p>
<p>"So, are you saying you didn't want to be saved?" Peter intervened, glaring at the dwarf coldly. They'd just gotten back and he wouldn't allow anyone to mess with their happiness.</p>
<p>"Why were they trying to kill you?" Lucy asked with concern at the idea of something like this happening without consequences. Back when they ruled, this would have been unconceivable.</p>
<p>"They're telmarines, I don't think they needed a reason," The dwarf spat bitterly, though softening his tone slightly.</p>
<p>Despite his anger and shock, he didn't want to raise his voice at the kind young girl.</p>
<p>"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund asked in disbelief.</p>
<p>The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Where have you been for the last hundreds of years?"</p>
<p>The Pevensie couldn't help but smile at that.</p>
<p>If only he knew.</p>
<p>"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy finally replied, swallowing down a chuckle as Susan handed Rhindon to its owner.</p>
<p>The dwarf frowned at the sword before looking up at them with strange shock. "So, it's really you?. The Kings and Queens of Old?"</p>
<p>The Pevensie refrained from exchanging looks of confusion. Kings and Queens of Old? How long had it been since they left?</p>
<p>"I'm King Peter, the Magnificent," Peter finally replied. He stepped forward and offered his hand for the dwarf to shake.</p>
<p>"You could have skipped the last part," Susan smirked. Beside her Lucy rolled her eyes and Edmund looked away as he stifled a laugh.</p>
<p>"Probably," The dwarf agreed as he snorted in amusement.</p>
<p>Peter unsheathed his sword in response. "You'd be surprised."</p>
<p>The dwarf raised his eyebrows in interest at the challenge. "Believe me, you don't want to do that, boy."</p>
<p>"Not me," Peter grinned before glancing behind him at his brother, "Him."</p>
<p>Edmund smirked slightly before he also unsheathed his blade and moved forward. Peter handed Rhindon to the dwarf and retreated to stand with the girls.</p>
<p>The Narnian seemed to struggle even with lifting the sword but, as soon as Edmund turned his head to cover a smile, he lunged towards the Just King, dropping all pretense.</p>
<p>If it was anyone else, that move might have served its purposes but by the time they had left Narnia, Edmund had become one of the best swordsman in the world.</p>
<p>Edmund blocked the sword as it aimed for his head before jumping immediately, for the dwarf had quickly aimed at his feet.</p>
<p>As the boy tried to dodge for a third time, the dwarf elbowed him in the head before swinging Rhindon at Edmund's legs. Edmund, having quickly recovered, backed himself away and hit the dwarf's butt with his sword flat side as the latter stumbled forward.</p>
<p>Having enough, Edmund used the momentum to aim repeatedly at dwarf's head and legs, too fast for his opponent to keep up.</p>
<p>"I taught him that," Peter whispered proudly from the sidelines.</p>
<p>"You're fooling no one. That moves is from Archenland and <em>he</em> taught it to <em>you</em>," Lucy whispered her reply, both queens laughing while Peter blushed furiously.</p>
<p>At last, Edmund unarmed his opponent, immediately placing his sword a few inches from the dwarf's throat.</p>
<p>The dwarf inadvertently sunk to the ground, his eyes never leaving the panting Just King.</p>
<p>"Maybe the horn worked after all," Trumpkin finally breathed, slowly gazing at the four monarchs.</p>
<p>Susan perked up at that.</p>
<p>"What horn?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>He didn't want to face the light.</p>
<p>He knew he had to though, to understand better his current position so slowly, he dared to flutter his eyes open, trying to ignore the constant pang in his head so he could think quickly.</p>
<p>He felt dizzy, as if he hadn't eaten for too long. He slowly stretched his limbs, taking it a success that while they hurt they didn't seem broken.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes again, Caspian tried to remember what had happened the night before. He fought through the dizziness and fuzziness in order to remain focused, knowing it would all go away if he just thought.</p>
<p>The prince groaned lightly. All of his being seemed to be pain, fever and exhaustion. However long he might have slept didn't matter, for weariness seemed to expand to every inch of his being with every breath he took.</p>
<p>Caspian knew he could do nothing but wait until he remembered so he lay as still as he could, listening carefully for any approaching threats.</p>
<p>And, as the pain receded, everything came back slowly, and then all at once.</p>
<p>His cousin.</p>
<p>The guards.</p>
<p>Riding through the forest.</p>
<p>Narnians.</p>
<p>The horn.</p>
<p>Pain.</p>
<p>Caspian opened his eyes, grateful that the light didn't hurt so much anymore.</p>
<p>He almost wished he had never woken up. Life seemed too difficult for him to be anything but stressed at the immense possibilities laying before him.</p>
<p>Recalling the dagger that gave him a concussion, he tentatively felt his forehead. It was wrapped in some sort of clean cloth.</p>
<p>Caspian sat up slowly as, for the first time, he noticed the leather cot underneath him. He looked around, noticing that he was in a simple but cozy stone room, rustically decorated.</p>
<p>He tried to listen even harder for his unlikely hosts. He didn't dare to hope anymore after his whole reality basically exploded the night before, but perhaps he was in a better situation than the one he'd imagined.</p>
<p>Carefully and refraining himself from making any noise, he slowly climbed down the stairs, quickly pressing himself against the wall as he reached the bottom.</p>
<p>He was not alone.</p>
<p>"You said you were going to kill him!" Spat a rough, yet high-toned' voice.</p>
<p>Caspian winced. If he had to guess, that voice belonged to the creature who had knocked him unconscious the night before.</p>
<p>See? This is why he had no more hope.</p>
<p>"Kill him? I said I would take care of him!" Replied another voice, a much warmer one this time.</p>
<p>Caspian perked up. He didn't see that coming.</p>
<p>"He's a telmarine, not a lost puppy!" Spoke the first voice.</p>
<p>Caspian dared a look, immediately noting that the first voice belonged to a small, bearded, bitter creature who sat by a small wooden table.</p>
<p>The prince finally remembered its name. It was a dwarf.</p>
<p>He was amongst Narnians.</p>
<p>Caspian, leaned his head against the wall, mentally stating his current situation.</p>
<p>He was weaponless and on a strange house with the company of the creatures that rendered him unconscious the night before. They were both little, judging by the height of the rooms, but if he took into account his previous experiences, his chances weren't great.</p>
<p>However, he was bandaged and, presumably the one that took care of him, refused to kill him.</p>
<p>There was one factor who could be paramount in deciding Caspian's fate.</p>
<p>Who was actually the leader of the two strangers?</p>
<p>"Besides I can't kill him now, I bandaged his head! It would be like killing a guest!" The unknown creature was exclaiming in the other room.</p>
<p>Caspian took a deep breath. He had to take the risk.</p>
<p>Silently taking the first pointy thing he could reach without taking his eyes from the dwarf, he dashed towards the door on the other side of the room, pushing the dwarf away in the process.</p>
<p>The dwarf glared at his friend while he unsheathed his dagger. "See? I told you we should have killed him when we got the chance!"</p>
<p>"Calm down; or do you want me to sit on your head again?" The other creature snapped at the dwarf. The black-and-white talking animal with paws glared at the prince reproachfully. "And you, look what you did! I've been cooking this all morning. Fortunately, I have some left..."</p>
<p>"What are you?" Caspian couldn't help but ask. He was almost sure his old nanny mentioned its name when he was a kid but it didn't come to mind no matter how hard he tried.</p>
<p>"What am I? Well that's funny. I guess you don't recognize a badger when you see one," The creature trailed off with exasperation as he went to other room.</p>
<p>Caspian was astonished.</p>
<p>He had always hoped to encounter the Old Narnians, ever since he first heard of their stories when he was a little kid. He had learned about the talking creatures, the dwarves, the fauns and all the others. He also learned about the Kings and Queens of Old and how they had disappeared one day while searching for a White Stag.</p>
<p>As he grew up, he was taught that they were nothing but childish stories and that if he thought of them, he would never be a good king so he tried to forget all about them.</p>
<p>He never could, so he settled for thinking about them secretly, never sharing his fantasies with anybody else.</p>
<p>Now, his life was in mortal danger, his throne stolen by his evil uncle and the life of his people was at the mercy of a tyrant.</p>
<p>It was sort of poetic, really, that he only met the subject of his childhood fantasies after his former life exploded completely.</p>
<p>"You're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct," Caspian finally blurted in disbelief. He couldn't understand how the telmarines knew nothing of this.</p>
<p>The dwarf narrowed his eyes murderously. "Well, sorry for disappointing you."</p>
<p>"Here, it's hot," The badger nodded at the prince as he placed a bowl with soup on the table.</p>
<p>The dwarf raised his arms in complaint, groaning exasperatedly. "Really? Are you actually feeding him? Now you're gonna have a tavern for the Telmarine soldiers here?"</p>
<p>Caspian frowned at that. He had always wanted to be a soldier but now, knowing that at least part of them were mindless creatures who followed their lord's command blindlessly, even if it meant treason, he didn't even want to be mistaken as such.</p>
<p>So, he stood up in all his royal' gracefulness, trying to ignore the fact that he was wearing his pajamas and that his head was bandaged. "I'm not a soldier. I'm Prince Caspian X."</p>
<p>Both Narnians exchanged a look of bewilderment before the badger addressed the prince, "Really? Then, what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Caspian was suddenly overwhelmed with the fact of how little he had planned for the future.</p>
<p>He was alive for the time being, yes, but there was numerous guards tracking him down in the woods.</p>
<p>His head had been taken care of but he had no chance of regaining his throne without an army.</p>
<p>He had discovered the existence of the Old Narnians but none of them would believe he was anything but their enemy.</p>
<p>"I'm...running away," Caspian finally spoke brokenly.  </p>
<p>The badger looked almost hopeful.</p>
<p>"Why did you runaway?" The badger asked.</p>
<p>Caspian sighed. If he had no allies, maybe he could start by assuring himself shelter and in order for him to succeed, he needed this two narnians to trust him.</p>
<p>As much as he didn't want to talk about it, that meant he had to tell his story.</p>
<p>He took his time and he struggled at some parts but eventually, he told them everything. By the end, not even the dwarf could pretend to be uninterested.</p>
<p>After a long silence, the badger pointed at himself. "I'm Trufflehunter and this one's Nikabrik. We live here with another dwarf, Trumpkin, who was taken capture by the same soldiers who were following you. I took care of your concussion while you slept."</p>
<p>"And I was the one to give you the concussion in the first place," Nikabrik smirked, proud of himself.</p>
<p>Caspian ignored him. He remembered what he had been doing when everything went dark. "The horn I had. Where is it?"</p>
<p>The badger glanced sadly at him before raising from his chair and taking the horn from a drawer.</p>
<p>He wordlessly took him back to the table and rested it carefully before him. Nikabrik and Trufflehunter glanced respectfully at the object before the latter looked up at the confused prince.</p>
<p>"Tell me, what do you know about Queen Susan's horn?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Kings And Queens Of Old</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Guys, this is a fanfic. Everything other than Beth's story line does not belong to me.</p>
<p>As always, please review! Really appreciate it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they made their way to the Glasswater river, Trumpkin, who turned out to be the dwarf's name, had updated the young monarchs on their country's situation.</p>
<p>By the time they'd finally reached it, the four siblings were completely silent as they processed everything.</p>
<p>The Narnian had told them everything, from the Telmarine invasion centuries ago, to the Narnians slow but sure eventual extinction. The Narnians that survived the first attack were forced to retreat into the woods in hiding and now, they were nothing more than myths.</p>
<p>It was actually better for the Narnians as, since their enemy feared the woods, they now lived in relative peace, but it also meant that they were perpetually stuck to the forest for fear of being chased down. The freedom they used to have was nothing but a distant memory.</p>
<p>After much discussion, they had agreed to go back to Trumpkin's house, where the telmarine boy who had blown the horn had appeared a few nights before. From the guards gossip, Trumpkin had learned the telmarine who had fell from his horse right by his house was actually Caspian, heir to the Telmarine throne.</p>
<p>Trumpkin was adamant in that the boy would only bring them trouble but Susan was particularly insistent on finding him. She knew her horn only fell in worthy hands so, deep down, she knew they were meant to ally with Caspian.</p>
<p>Hopefully, Caspian would agree with them.</p>
<p>Also, though she didn't mention it, she was starting to realize their reign was officially over. They would always be kings and queens, of course, but it was time for someone else to rule, and Narnia would never be safe unless a Son of Adam was crowned king.</p>
<p>Edmund had been silent for a long time. He hang onto every word that came out of Trumpkin's lips and, as the situation seemed to darken with every update of the dwarf, so did his soul.</p>
<p>Sure, they didn't ask to leave the first time, but still, they had been crowned Kings and Queens. They had been granted with the duty and honour of protecting their people and once they left, not for once second did they imagine Narnia was in actual danger. It wouldn't have changed anything if they had foreseen it, of course, but Edmund had always deemed himself as cunning, so to have never seen this coming was a personal failure for him.</p>
<p>So, to sum up, he was drowning in guilt.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, the younger queen had other concerns in mind. Lucy glanced around, her eyes filled with longing and grief as she took notice of how different was the forest around her.</p>
<p>Back during their reign, her siblings and herself loved to take rides through the forest. They particularly loved how alive it was. Feasts, music, bonfires and laughter were usual. There was always some party where the fauns danced around playing their flutes, while the dryads danced gracefully and the dwarves played leather drums.</p>
<p>Lucy looked up suddenly as she realized something horrible.</p>
<p>The dryads.</p>
<p>"They are so quiet," Lucy broke the long silence, her eyes still on the forest to their right.</p>
<p>"Those are trees, what did you expected?" Trumpkin grumbled beside her.</p>
<p>Four pair of eyes turned towards the dwarf in shock before the remaining royals glanced at the forest too as they figured out what Lucy meant.</p>
<p>The Valiant Queen shook her head in sadness. The fact that a Narnian had never seen dryads before, that he took their disappearance as something normal was incredibly painful.</p>
<p>Forest were supposed to be silent, yes, but not in Narnia. In Narnia there was nothing more unnatural than that.</p>
<p>"They used to dance," Lucy replied curtly, choosing not to voice her thoughts aloud.</p>
<p>"When you were gone and the Telmarines came here and claimed this land as theirs, the trees fell into a deep sleep, as it was the way they found to escape. I don't know if there's anything in the world capable of waking them up," Trumpkin muttered resentfully, his eyes fixed on the forest, alert just in case they found Telmarines along the way.</p>
<p>"I don't get it. Why didn't Aslan do something about this?" Lucy couldn't refrain from asking. She glanced at her siblings, but they all had the same look of puzzlement.</p>
<p>They knew Aslan wasn't a tamed lion but there was no way he would have stayed away while <em>this </em>happened, right?</p>
<p>"Aslan?" Trumpkin hissed. He dropped all fake calmness and glared at the poor girl with passionate rage."He left when you all did."</p>
<p>The four siblings looked at each other with silent sorrow.</p>
<p>What was worse about their departure was that it didn't matter the circumstances in which they left. What mattered was that when they were needed, they hadn't been there.</p>
<p>"We never meant to leave," Peter replied evenly. He stopped rowing for a moment to glance at the dwarf in a defensive manner.</p>
<p>Trumpkin shrugged.</p>
<p>"It doesn't change anything, does it?"</p>
<p>None of the monarchs replied to that. Of course it didn't.</p>
<p>Peter finally resumed rowing, his face hardening, his voice acquiring the commanding tone he had used daily as High King. "Lead us to Caspian and it will."</p>
<p>A surge of determination overcame the four royals.</p>
<p>The past didn't matter anymore.</p>
<p>They were there now and they had the chance to save Narnia.</p>
<p>And they would stop at nothing, even if they had to give up their own lives.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Caspian rolled his eyes as he heard yet another rustle of leaves.</p>
<p>He appreciated the concern the two Narnians felt for him, don't get him wrong, but this was just ridiculous. Of course, Nikabrik had probably been forced by his friend to follow him but still, it was the thought that counted.</p>
<p>Or it didn't, if taken into account the prince just wanted to be left alone.</p>
<p>After Trufflehunter told him about Queen Susan's horn, Caspian had left in a rush.</p>
<p>Apparently, since the horn had fallen onto his hands, that made him worthy of the Narnian throne. It was the belief that if the horn was to be blown by the right person, then the Kings and Queens of Old would be summoned back. Because Trufflehunter was convinced in that he had summoned them, he was too adamant in that he was meant to save the Narnian race.</p>
<p>To tell the truth, if he managed to obtain his throne back, he would certainly build a Narnia in which Narnians and Telmarines could coexist peacefully but the thing was that he didn't want to wait for the legendary Kings and Queens of Old, who may or may not come, and he didn't want to even attempt to convince other Narnians to fight for him. If he was honest, he felt unworthy of their alliance.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but sigh as he heard rushed, quiet steps behind him. They probably thought he was partially deaf by the noise they were making in that silent part of the woods.</p>
<p>He stopped walking, unable to keep the annoyance away from his voice or expression. "I can hear you."</p>
<p>The prince turned around in time to see a sheepish Trufflehunter and Nikabrik leaving their hiding spots behind two slim trees.</p>
<p>"You can't leave us, Prince Caspian!" Trufflehunter spoke as calmly as he could but still, Caspian could hear an undertone of despair. The badger walked towards him, followed reluctantly by the dwarf. "You blew the horn. You summoned the Kings and Queens of Old! We need to work with them to save Narnia!"</p>
<p>Caspian shot him an unimpressed look before resuming walking. The Kings and Queens of Old would never choose to work with a Telmarine. They would probably see him as part of the problem, not part of the solution.</p>
<p>"Fine! Go! I'd like to see how you explain everything to the minotaurs without our help!" Nikabrik snapped, angrily following the prince anyways.</p>
<p>Caspian stopped walking. He looked at his companions with utter shock.</p>
<p>
  <em>Minotaurs?</em>
</p>
<p>"Minotaurs? They still exist too?" Caspian asked, struggling to fight the pang of fear he felt in his heart. From what he remembered about them from the stories, not many humans could survive a fight against them.</p>
<p>The forest was more dangerous than he had initially realized.</p>
<p>Yay.</p>
<p>"Yes and they are very moody," Nikabrik replied, stressing every word. Behind him, Trufflehunter nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Besides, they are big," the badger added.</p>
<p>The dwarf smiled excitedly at that. He had imagined their prince facing those enormous creatures on his own and the image amused him to no end.</p>
<p>"Huge," Nikabrik felt the need to add, smirking openly in the process.</p>
<p>Caspian's curiosity was increased with each passing second. "What about the centaurs? Those still exist?"</p>
<p>"Well, the centaurs might be on your side but I don't know about the rest." TruffleHunter answered thoughtfully as he finally caught up with the prince. Then, he stalled and sniffed the air carefully. "Human. I smell humans."</p>
<p>"Who? Him?" Nikabrik asked and pointed to Caspian carelessly. Caspian looked at them with deep concern at the alternative.</p>
<p>"No." Trufflehunter had slowly turned around, following the source of what he'd smelled. His eyes widened in panic as he glanced at few meters behind them. He pointed. "Them!"</p>
<p>As if on cue, the numerous Telmarines at the edge of that clearing screamed in alert as they noticed the prince. Caspian was frozen the enough to watch them pull crossbows from behind their backs.</p>
<p>As they aimed, he snapped back in action.</p>
<p>"Run!" Caspian yelled.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They finally reached shore at a beach near Beruna.</p>
<p>While her siblings and Trumpkin pulled the ship towards the sand, Lucy jumped outside of it and walked away to explore.</p>
<p>She made the excuse that she needed to stretch her limbs after the long trip but the truth was that she needed a moment alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>As she gaze forward, she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a bear playing with a stick a dozen meters from her.</p>
<p>"Hello!" Lucy greeted him excitedly, overwhelmed at the joy of encountering yet another narnian, another subject who had survived the invasion.</p>
<p>She instantly felt four pair of concerned eyes watching her every move but she paid them no attention.</p>
<p>All Narnians were her friends.</p>
<p>The bear growled in confusion and threat but Lucy only smiled reassuringly in return.</p>
<p>After everything that had happened, she understood that the sight of any human ought to be worrying so she just needed to let it know who they were and everything was going to be fine.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we are friends!" Lucy spoke as calmly and cheerful as she could, trying to make the bear trust her.</p>
<p>This time, all confusion was gone from the bear as it growled louder, standing on its two hind legs.</p>
<p>"Do not move your majesty!"</p>
<p>Lucy turned around to frown in confusion at Trumpkin, who had yelled the warning. She noticed that her brothers had unsheathed their swords, while Susan had notched an arrow into her bow. </p>
<p>Why were they all so tense? That bear was their friend!</p>
<p>Hearing another growl, Lucy turned around to smile calmly at the bear but it melt off immediately as the bear was running towards her.</p>
<p>In a panic, she turned around and lifting her skirts, she ran as fast as she could back towards her family.</p>
<p>That seemed to snap her companions into action. Susan aimed warningly at the bear while Trumpkin ran to the boat and the rest looked on in despair.</p>
<p>"You better leave her alone!" Susan yelled her demand but hesitated to shoot.</p>
<p>Even with her mind clouded by panic, Lucy understood. It was hard to kill one of their own.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Susan! Shoot!" Edmund urged his sister, both him and Peter ready to run to their sister's aid.</p>
<p>Just as she was starting to think she would make it, Lucy tripped when she was halfway through and fell with a thud.</p>
<p>Feeling the bear reaching her and roaring in rage, Lucy covered her head and screamed with pure terror.</p>
<p>However, the final blow never came.</p>
<p>Just then, Lucy heard the distinct sound of an arrow being released and immediately, the loud, heavy thud as the bear's large body fell.</p>
<p>Lucy opened her eyes, confirming the bear lay a few feet behind her, an arrow deeply sank in its heart.</p>
<p>The Valiant Queen immediately turned around frantically, expecting to see Susan lowering her empty bow.</p>
<p>As it turned out, her arrow was still notched to her bow, her eyes teary as she glanced between the bear and her sister.</p>
<p>Behind the Gentle Queen, Trumpkin lowered his bow before him and her brothers ran towards her, Susan slightly behind.</p>
<p>Peter lifted her with one arm, him and Edmund pointing their swords at the dead animal just in case.</p>
<p>Trumpkin walked past them, choosing instead to examine the bear with his unsheathed dagger.</p>
<p>"He was wild," Edmund finally spoke, his voice lazed with amazement.</p>
<p>"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter added and glanced at Edmund with sorrowful eyes.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Lucy could at last quip weakly, breathing deeply to calm herself as she nodded at Trumpkin gratefully.</p>
<p>Trumpkin nodded back at the queen before glancing at the kings. "When you are treated like a beast, you end up turning exactly that."</p>
<p>He then approached the bear, his dagger held in a threatening way. "Be careful, for you may find Narnia a much wilder place than the one you left."</p>
<p>As the dagger entered the bear's skin, Lucy buried her face in Peter's chest and cried.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Arrows flew past them, failing to hit them out of a mere miracle.</p>
<p>To this day, Caspian would be adamant in that what made him escape that moment alive was the fear of losing his own life.</p>
<p>That fear made him run the fastest he had ever ran.</p>
<p>The chase seemed to ran for an eternity, or at last the enough for Caspian to begin worrying.</p>
<p>They couldn't run forever so, what were they going to do once they couldn't run anymore?</p>
<p>Also, Caspian tried to keep in mind as he desperately fought to come up with a plan that he's not alone.</p>
<p>All of a sudden, Caspian heard a pained gasp and a thud to his right.</p>
<p>He turned around, his eyes widening in alarm when he saw Trufflehunter on the ground, an arrow lodged to his side.</p>
<p>Caspian shook his head at Nikabrik, who had started to head back towards his friend, and instead ran himself towards Trufflehunter.</p>
<p>He extended his arms to pick the badger up but the wounded Narnian shook his head. He handed the Gentle Queen's horn to the telmarine prince. "Take it! It's much more important than me!"</p>
<p>Caspian hesitated for a second before shakily putting the horn inside his bag and reaching for Trufflehunter.</p>
<p>He wasn't going to lose anybody. Not that day.</p>
<p>Feeling an incoming threat, he hesitated for a second too long.</p>
<p>It took only one second of him being distracted, but it was enough.</p>
<p>Caspian looked up.</p>
<p>And came face to face with a Telmarine aiming his crossbow directly at his face.</p>
<p>Caspian was too shocked to come up with a plan so he could only stare as the Telmarine prepared his weapon to make the final shot.</p>
<p>He couldn't fool himself though.</p>
<p>The enemy was too close. There was no escape.</p>
<p>Just as the guard brought his finger up to pull the trigger, he screamed in pain and fell, dead before even hitting the ground.</p>
<p>Not particularly caring whether the unknown murderer was his friend or his foe, Caspian took advantage of the event and, after picking Trufflehunter, prince and badger ran for their lives, arrows still narrowly missing them.</p>
<p>As he felt the attack dying down, Caspian left Trufflehunter to Nikabrik's care before turning towards their invisible enemy, sword drawn.</p>
<p>What he saw left him shocked out of his mind.</p>
<p>One by one, seemingly effortlessly, the Telmarines were falling to their deaths.</p>
<p>Because of the same force that had apparently saved their lives, all soldiers were taken down until at last, there was one last guard left.</p>
<p>Losing all sense of restrain, the last man standing panicked, dropped his crossbow and after unsheathing his sword, he started slashing it around frantically into thin air.</p>
<p>It served for nothing and finally, he too sunk to his death.</p>
<p>Caspian knew he was next so he narrowed his eyes in concentration as the grass rustled, the killer rushing back towards the prince.</p>
<p>In what seemed like a flash, Caspian fell to the ground, the mysterious killer standing on his chest, his tiny blade against Caspian's neck.</p>
<p>It was a mouse who wore a golden circle with a red feather lodged around one ear.</p>
<p>Caspian stared at the creature, words unable to come up. It was a mouse, yes, but one who had killed seven guards singlehandedly.</p>
<p>He was unsure of how to react.</p>
<p>"Choose your last words, you Telmarine bastard!" The mouse ordered as he swung his blade.</p>
<p>Caspian gulped.</p>
<p>A talking mouse. Of course.</p>
<p>"You- you are a mouse!" The boy finally blurted out.</p>
<p>The mouse lowered his sword and sighed in utter disappointment.</p>
<p>"I was hoping for something a little more...original," He mused thoughtfully before pinching Caspian's wrist with his sword, "Anyways, pick up your sword!"</p>
<p>"Mmm, no thank you." Caspian shook his head as innocently as he could, having decided to be as respectful as possible towards this honourable creature in the hopes it would save his life.</p>
<p>"Why? Arm yourself! I shall not fight someone who is unarmed!" The mouse exclaimed angrily.</p>
<p>For some reason, that amused Caspian greatly. It was unfair, for such honourable and skilled creature to be so little, really. Not that size was any sort of impediment for this particular mouse, but one couldn't help but struggle at taking him seriously.</p>
<p>"Which is why I think I may live a little bit longer if I don't cross blades with you, noble mouse," Prince Caspian answered sharply.</p>
<p>"I think that you misunderstood me. I said I wouldn't fight with someone unarmed, not that you would live," The mouse replied threateningly, pressing his blade closer against Caspian's throat.</p>
<p>"Reeepicheep!" Trufflehunter exclaimed then. He stood a few feet away from the fight with Nikabrik. "Leave the boy alone!"</p>
<p>Reepicheep gaped for a split second at the badger in surprise and rage.</p>
<p>"Trufflehunter," he finally hissed, "I hope you have a very good reason for this utterly inappropriate interruption."</p>
<p>"Not at all. You may continue," Nikabrik answered instead, his satisfaction at the scene clear in his tone.</p>
<p>"He is the one who blew the horn!" Trufflehunter ignored Nikabrik, having had enough of his attitude.</p>
<p>Reepicheep lowered his sword at that, surprise filling his features as he stared at the silent prince in disbelief. "What? You can't be serious-."</p>
<p>"Then let him bring it forward," A new voice cut him off, a much deeper one this time.</p>
<p>Caspian sat up slowly as Reepicheep got off him, strangely comforted by the new stranger's voice.</p>
<p>It turned out the new stranger was a centaur, three younger ones on his flanks. All of them had quivers strapped to their backs, their bows in their hands.</p>
<p>"For this is why we have gathered," The centaur finished and glanced to his left.</p>
<p>Caspian followed his gaze and immediately raised in a haste.</p>
<p>Slightly apart from a group stood a girl. She wore an battle dress, her blond, long hair tied up in a long braid. Her bow and quiver hung across her back with her satchel, her sword strapped to her side.</p>
<p>That girl was his best friend.</p>
<p>Beth walked forward hesitatingly and waved timidly.</p>
<p>"Hey, Caspian."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's All About Faith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>Uploading chapters 5 and 6 to make up for making you wait while I was taking my midterms. Also, I will begin to add the songs I listened to as I wrote each chapter so make sure to look out for them!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I only own Beth's storyline!</p>
<p>Song I listened to while writing this chapter : "Rise Up" by Andra Day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are you even here?"</p>
<p>Beth rolled her eyes as her best friend fell into step with her. She glanced carefully at the centaur Glenstorm, his sons, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik who walked ahead of them before elbowing the prince.</p>
<p>"Are you crazy? Did you actually think I was going to leave you on your own?" Beth smirked at her friend before sighing, her shoulders dropping. "I tried to bring help but father didn't want to jeopardize our relationship with the telmarine crown. I snuck out that same night."</p>
<p>"But, Beth, he must be worried sick about you," Caspian spoke carefully, feeling equal amounts of love and fear for the princess, both due to what she'd sacrificed to go to Narnia.</p>
<p>"Of course he is," Beth shrugged before smiling thinly. She distractedly fiddled with her necklace as they walked, "And I have no idea how am I going to fix that once I am done here but...I had a feeling. I was meant to come to your aid and Narnia's."</p>
<p>They walked in deep silence for a few minutes, Beth deep in thought, Caspian shocked speechless.</p>
<p>Finally, Caspian grabbed her arm, both of them stalling as they turned towards the other.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to leave your whole life because of me, Beth," Caspian began, his tone serious. He placed his hands on his friend's shoulders, "I love you so much for this but I don't want you to be in danger. You're my best friend and I don't want you to lose anything because of me. I'd kill myself before letting anything happen to you."</p>
<p>Beth only looked at him with playful eyes.</p>
<p>Caspian frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"</p>
<p>"Say it."</p>
<p>"Say what?"</p>
<p>Beth smirked. "Say I'm the best friend you could've ever asked for."</p>
<p>Caspian groaned with exasperation before resuming his walk. "There's no talking seriously to you, huh?"</p>
<p>"Oh, Caspian, don't be so bitter," Beth laughed before racing forward. She held onto his arm to make him stop and forced him to look at her as she sobered. "Look, I know tyrants like Miraz, okay? I lost so much against someone like him. You're my best friend and my big brother ever since Tor's passing, and I've got your back, no matter what. I'm staying, so suck it up."</p>
<p>Caspian couldn't help but smile at that. He embraced Beth tightly. "Well, thank you. You're amazing, Beth."</p>
<p>"Oh please, what are best friends for if not for risking their lives for each other?" Beth's voice was muffled as she spoke into his chest.</p>
<p>Caspian wordlessly pulled away and grasped her hand as they moved on.</p>
<p>They knew each other so well that no other words were necessary. So, as they walked in silence, both true heirs to the telmarine and archenlandian thrones felt stronger than ever.</p>
<p>They silently thought of Beth's adoptive brother Tor, who had passed away a year ago when he and Torin were attacked by a pack of wolves. Tor sacrificed himself so his younger brother could escape.</p>
<p>Tor died a hero.</p>
<p>Caspian, Beth and Tor had been the best of friends so when the former heir of Archenland passed, the remaining duo was heartbroken.</p>
<p>They mourned for the prince deeply still but eventually, they also learned to cherish the memories they had of Tor, rather than cry for the ones they would no longer have.</p>
<p>As they walked, their bond tighter than ever, they felt Tor was right in the forest with them. So, even in a land strange to them both with a future completely uncertain, they felt ready to face anything.</p>
<p>The group suddenly skidded to a stop in the middle of a clearing.</p>
<p>Trufflehunter glanced around, as if evaluating the location before turning to smile in satisfaction at the young prince.</p>
<p>"This is it, Prince Caspian," Trufflehunter announced.</p>
<p>Caspian advanced tentatively, Beth a few steps behind him. They were both mesmerised by the beauty of the place as the leaves glimmered almost golden with the sun setting. The wind brushed past them soothingly. The cool air made them feel more alive than ever, as if the soul of the forest immersed itself in them.</p>
<p>It was more than pleasant, though. The place gave them a feeling of reverence.</p>
<p>As if important decisions took place there.</p>
<p>Caspian slowly turned towards the Narnians, still studying his surroundings as he did so. "Why are we here?"</p>
<p>Beth's the one to answer. "When you blew Queen Susan's horn, Narnians heard. They've been summoned tonight to decide whether they'll support your cause."</p>
<p>Caspian refrained from rolling his eyes as Beth smirked openly at him.</p>
<p>He glanced ahead of him again in an attempt to hide how actually nervous he was at the idea of talking to Narnians who hated his race with passion, while he also had no idea what was actually his plan to regain his throne.</p>
<p>Caspian breathed deeply to calm himself. It was going to be a long night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They had no idea how long they'd been walking for.</p>
<p>They're doing their best to remain determined and focused on their goal but something they'd forgotten about the forest was how, no matter how long they walked for, they didn't seem to make any progress.</p>
<p>Everything just looked <em>exactly the same.</em></p>
<p>So now, four weary young monarchs and a grumpy dwarf were silently making their way towards the Rush River.</p>
<p>Since Trumpkin's house, where Prince Caspian was presumably, was located in the Shuddering Woods, they knew the Rush River was the fastest way to get there.</p>
<p>Or at least it had been. 1300 years ago.</p>
<p>Lucy slipped her arm through Susan's as they entered a path surrounded by groups of large stones. "Do you think Caspian is fit to save Narnia?"</p>
<p>Susan shrugged. "I guess he has to play a part on the Revolution, since my horn fell on his hands, but we've never met the guy, or any telmarine for that matter. He could be just like his uncle for all we know."</p>
<p>"I don't know about that," Edmund chipped in as he walked carefully through a few thick fallen branches besides the girls, "If he was like his uncle, he would have never left the castle. He would have rather killed Miraz to secure his throne."</p>
<p>"I guess you're right. Hopefully, we'll get to meet him soon enough," Susan replied before looking ahead at her older brother with a confused frown. "Hey, I don't remember this way at all."</p>
<p>Peter glanced back at her with a smirk. "That's the problem with girls. They don't have a map in their heads."</p>
<p>The girls groaned at his arrogance while Peter chuckled, rather proud of himself.</p>
<p>"That's because we already have something inside there," Lucy retorted defensively.</p>
<p>"I wish he would listen to the DLF," Susan stage whispered at her sister, both of them giggling at that comment.</p>
<p>Edmund raised his eyebrows with intrigue. "DLF?"</p>
<p>"Dear Little Friend," Lucy enlightened her brother as she swallowed down a laugh.</p>
<p>Edmund chuckled as the girls glanced at the dwarf with identical mischievous looks.</p>
<p>Behind the queens, Trumpkin rolled his eyes. "That's not patronizing at all."</p>
<p>In the meantime, Peter had drifted away so the group hastened their pace to catch up.</p>
<p>Eventually, they found him glaring murderously at a group of enormous stones that stood in their way.</p>
<p>Three possible paths lay before them.</p>
<p>Peter climbed on a lower stone before him in an attempt to see anything beyond the stone' walls, his expression reminiscing that of a huffing child. "I'm not lost."</p>
<p>Behind him, his three siblings exchanged an exasperated glance. They knew it would take more than a miracle for Peter to admit he was mistaken.</p>
<p>Trumpkin walked past the three younger royals and regarded the High King calmly. "No, you just went the wrong way."</p>
<p>Peter immediately glared at the dwarf. "You said that Caspian was at the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way to get there it's by the Rush river."</p>
<p>Trumpkin replied slowly, "It was the quickest way last time you were here. It's been thirteen hundred years, a lot has changed, unless I'm mistaken."</p>
<p>"That explains it, then. You are mistaken, DLF." Peter's voice was as cold as his eyes as he turned around and jumped down from the rock, storming away.</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head before following. "Gods."</p>
<p>The rest slowly followed too, knowing more than ever how actually lost they were.</p>
<p>Susan, Edmund and Lucy tried their hardest but after that, the walk was tense.</p>
<p>The three young royals were beginning to understand that when no one dares to contradict your opinions, as good hearted as he was, it was logical for their High King to be so arrogant and stubborn. He'd been leading armies and ruling over his country ever since he turned 15.</p>
<p>He could hardly help himself, life had made him who he was.</p>
<p>However, their situation was not a comfortable one. They were royals and leaders, yes, but they had to regain their people's trust and respect in order to work together and save Narnia.</p>
<p>Snapping at those people while throwing a tantrum was nothing but counterproductive.</p>
<p>Time seemed irrelevant once again as it simultaneously flashed and stopped all together until suddenly, after what seemed like an eternity, Peter stopped dead in his tracks, catching Susan when she tried to walk past him.</p>
<p>A deep gorge was extended in front of them. What they assumed to be the Rush River flowed merrily at the bottom.</p>
<p>At the very least, Peter hadn't been lost.</p>
<p>For a long moment, the five of them stood in deep silence, unsure of how to go on from there.</p>
<p>Finally, Susan was the first to speak with the intention of approaching the situation logically. "It's that...with time, the water erodes the land making it deeper-."</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up," Peter cut her off with deep annoyance.</p>
<p>Susan glared at him.</p>
<p>Edmund turned towards Trumpkin. "Is there a way to climb down?"</p>
<p>Edmund had finally resigned himself to the fact that they didn't know the country they ruled anymore. Too much had changed so now, the only chance to continue with their quest was to actually listen to the one who had actually been living there recently.</p>
<p>Trumpkin shrugged. "Yes. Falling."</p>
<p>Edmund knew it was a serious situation but still, it took all of his self-control not to laugh out loud.</p>
<p>Peter sighed defeatedly. "But I still know where I am."</p>
<p>The other three monarchs rolled their eyes and glanced at the dwarf expectantly.</p>
<p>Trumpkin sighed. "There is a ford near Beruna. If you don't mind swimming."</p>
<p>Susan perked up at the idea of not walking anymore. "It's better than walking."</p>
<p>With a final sigh of frustration, Peter followed the two into the forest. Behind him, Edmund nodded at Lucy to go first.</p>
<p>Lucy smiled but felt compelled to look at the cliff by the other side of the gorge again. Once she did, she froze. There He was, smiling at her, inviting her to join Him on the other side.</p>
<p>Aslan.</p>
<p>"Aslan?" Lucy yelled excitedly, turning to beam at her bewildered companions. "It's Aslan!"</p>
<p>Lucy rolled her eyes as she took notice of their looks of confusion and concern. "Don't you see Him? He's right-."</p>
<p>The Valiant Queen trailed off as she turned around to point.</p>
<p>Aslan wasn't there anymore.</p>
<p>"There," Lucy finished quietly, deep disappointment in her voice.</p>
<p>"...Are you seeing him now?" Trumpkin asked doubtfully.</p>
<p>"He was there. I'm not crazy." Lucy glared at the Narnian before looking at Peter with pleading eyes. She knew she needed to convince him in order to convince the others. "He wanted us to follow Him."</p>
<p>Peter exchanged doubtful looks with Susan before the first spoke softly to his youngest sibling, "I'm sure this whole place is full of lions. And bears, too."</p>
<p>Lucy's eyes narrowed as she fumed at her brother's look of pity. She did not care for it at all. "I reckon I can recognize Aslan when I see him."</p>
<p>Trumpkin crossed his arms defensively. "Well, I'm not going to jump a cliff for someone that doesn't exist."</p>
<p>In Lucy's defense, she did her best to ignore the dwarf. She didn't react well when people misspoke about Aslan.</p>
<p>Edmund cocked his head thoughtfully. "Last time I didn't believe Lu, I ended up looking like an idiot."</p>
<p>Lucy smiled thankfully at her brother.</p>
<p>Peter gazed again at the spot where Lucy had seen Aslan as he thought carefully.</p>
<p>He was torn between the fact that his sister was the one who had the deepest connection with Narnia. She never lied and she was always right about this things. On the other hand, they needed to get to the Narnians and start organizing their forces as soon as they could.</p>
<p>Peter knew they were on their own for this, and that they couldn't depend on anything but what they could actually do in order to achieve their goal.</p>
<p>"Why didn't I see him?" Peter finally whispered.</p>
<p>Lucy smiled sadly at her brother. "Maybe you didn't want to."</p>
<p>Peter sighed wearily as he came to a decision. "I'm sorry, Lu."</p>
<p>Lucy stood frozen to the spot, completely shattered as Peter slowly retreated, Susan and Trumpkin following him.</p>
<p>She'd hoped her siblings would've learned to take her seriously after their first trip to Narnia. She felt she was a naive little girl again, when none of her siblings actually cared for her opinion.</p>
<p>Lucy gazed back at the point where she saw Aslan, desperately hoping he'd be there.</p>
<p>Hadn't Lucy proved she was always right about this? Hadn't she proved it was all about faith? Would things always be the same?</p>
<p>"Lu," Edmund spoke softly from behind her, "We have to go."</p>
<p>Lucy turned around, smiling at her brother as she felt an overwhelming love for him.</p>
<p>Something had changed for the better, as it turned out.</p>
<p>Slowly, both siblings walked away from the gorge together, Lucy wiping the tears off her cheeks as she felt herself farther from the Great Lion with every step.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Traitor!"</p>
<p>"Liar!"</p>
<p>"Kill him!"</p>
<p>"He's a telmarine, kill him!"</p>
<p>Caspian knew he was relatively in mortal danger but still, he's nothing but amazed as he slowly made a complete turn in his spot.</p>
<p>So many had come.</p>
<p>He had never dared to believe that they were this many, or that they would be interested in what he had to say.</p>
<p>He had managed to come up with some sort of speech and, despite lightly teasing him for his anxiety, Beth had helped in coming up with a war strategy but as they waited for night to fall, he'd began to fear that Narnians had given up and lost their faith and strength.</p>
<p>And here they were.</p>
<p>Now, he only had to prove he was no enemy of theirs.</p>
<p>"Narnians, he is the one who blew the horn!" Beth called loudly as she stood in support besides her friend, "He's gathered us here! Listen to what he has to say!"</p>
<p>"The horn is just another thing they have stolen from us!" Nikabrik yelled at the princess.</p>
<p>Beth frowned while beside her, Caspian began to feel anger in his heart. He was no thief.</p>
<p>"I didn't steal anything from you!" Caspian protested hotly.</p>
<p>"Do you reckon I have to tell you all the things the telmarines took from us?" Nikabrik asked, his volume increasing with every word, "You took our homes!"</p>
<p>"Our weapons!"</p>
<p>"Our lands!"</p>
<p>"Our villages!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"Our lives!"</em>
</p>
<p>At once, all narnians surrounding them began to yell angrily at the prince, demanding for their lives back, as if he could comply on his own.</p>
<p>Caspian and Beth exchanged a concerned glance before Caspian took a step forward, determined to win this argument.</p>
<p>"You hold me accountable for all the crimes committed by my people?" Caspian demanded as authoritatively as he could.</p>
<p>"Accountable," Nikabrik confirmed, "And also punishable!"</p>
<p>"That is rich coming from you dwarf," Reepicheep growled suddenly. He stood before Caspian and unsheathed his sword threateningly. "Or are you forgetting that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch!"</p>
<p>"And I'd gladly do that again." Nikabrik pushed Reepicheep's tiny blade away with a finger and then pointed at Caspian accusingly. "Anything to get rid of...to get rid of these bastards!"</p>
<p>"Then it is good that it isn't in your power to bring her back!" Trufflehunter intervened angrily. He gave a few steps forward, Nikabrik reluctantly stepping back. "Or do you want this boy to go against Aslan?"</p>
<p>"No!" The Narnians yelled fearfully around them.</p>
<p>Behind the prince, Beth took a deep breath before turning towards the crowd around her.</p>
<p>"Narnians, I wish I could know the pain you've faced this centuries better. You are right, everything was stolen from you and you deserve to have it back," Beth began, growing confident as the Narnians quietened and nodded around her, "Caspian is a telmarine, yes, but he wants to give you everything you've lost. He wants to bring a new world in which you won't have to hide anymore. Queen Susan's horn fell onto his hands and that makes him worthy of leading this Revolution!"</p>
<p>"You may not remember but we badgers do," Trufflehunter added, "That Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was King."</p>
<p>Reverent, thoughtful silence fell amongst the group. Caspian glanced around him in awe before looking at his best friend. Beth let out a subtle satisfied smile as before them, Glenstorm stepped forward.</p>
<p>"They are right, the time has come. I have watched the sky, for it's my job to watch like it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, Lord of Victory collided with Alambil, lady of the Peace. Down here," Glenstorm gazed at Caspian almost respectfully, "the Son of Adam has come forward to give us back our freedom."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded gratefully at Glenstorm, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep and Beth. They had spoken in his favour without asking for anything in return, regardless of the consequences.</p>
<p>He would grateful for his friends for the rest of his days.</p>
<p>Nikabrik intervened again, though not nearly as convinced as before. "Why would we want him as our King?"</p>
<p>"Because beyond these woods," Caspian replied and everyone looked at him with polite expectation, "I am a prince. The telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me get it and I will bring peace between us."</p>
<p>"Do you think there will be peace in Narnia?" A new voice, a squirrel chirped from a near tree, "Really? You really reckon that?"</p>
<p>"It's all about faith, my friend," Beth smiled at the squirrel.</p>
<p>Caspian took a deep breath. "Two days ago I didn't believe in the survival of talking animals or dwarves or centaurs. But you are here, in numbers far greater than I have ever imagined!"</p>
<p>The prince held up Queen Susan's horn. "And whether this horn is magical or not, it brought us together. And together, we will take back what it's ours!"</p>
<p>Beth nodded approvingly and rested a hand on the prince's shoulder.</p>
<p>Caspian smiled slightly in relief as Glenstorm stepped forward. He knew he had finally convinced them.</p>
<p>"If you lead us, then my sons and I," Glenstorm's deep voice seemed to boom across the clearing. He unsheathed his sword. "Offer you our swords."</p>
<p>Three other centaurs behind Glenstorm immediately unsheathed their blades, rising it as a sign of respect towards Caspian, now their leader. Slowly, the other creatures followed their lead, rising swords, bows, axes and spears as a sign of allegiance.</p>
<p>Caspian refrained from shaking his head. Really, he should be the one offering them their sword.</p>
<p>This was his army, and he had never been prouder.</p>
<p>"And we offer you our lives," Reepicheep spoke as he bowed deeply before Caspian, "Unreserved."</p>
<p>"What are your orders, Sire?" Trufflehunter asked. He looked up expectantly at the prince.</p>
<p>"The telmarine army is not far behind us," Caspian replied thoughtfully, "We need weapons. All the weapons and armour we can get. I'm sure they are about to reach us."</p>
<p>"My liege," Beth called from behind him. Her expression was as respectful as the others but her eyes glinted with hidden amusement. "We need a place to stay and where we can defend ourselves in case of an attack."</p>
<p>Caspian smiled mischievously. "I might have a solution for both problems. I will need everyone's help."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was such a quiet night.</p>
<p>Beth relished on the feeling of peace that night brought her. The clean air, the gentle wind, the silence, it all gave her time to be alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>Sure, that meant she had a better chance of thinking of her adoptive father and Archenland but well, at least she could freak out or worry herself sick without scaring anybody else.</p>
<p>That night though, she had a task to do. Everyone else was tired by the long walk so she had volunteered to take first watch on top of the highest cliff of their new location, the How.</p>
<p>After much complains, the rest had finally agreed.</p>
<p>The thing was that before leaving to raid their enemy for weapons with the griffins and a few fauns, Caspian had pulled her aside and named her his second-in-command.</p>
<p>Which, she felt honoured of course but she'd reckoned that the perk of going to Narnia was going to be able to help her best friend <em>without </em>being on the spotlight.</p>
<p>She took a calming breath and refrained from closing her eyes. This was bigger than her, it was a war after all, but she just thought than since she was a foreigner, she wouldn't have to deal with any responsibility.</p>
<p>Usually, she didn't fear being in charge but this, the high stakes, they made the situation seem too daunting. She didn't want to think of what would happen if they lost.</p>
<p>Beth clenched her bow tightly as she chastised herself, <em>'Snap out of it already.'</em></p>
<p>"Highness?"</p>
<p>Beth turned around, smiling when she fixed her green eyes on Trufflehunter.</p>
<p>"We've talked about it, Trufflehunter. My name is Beth," she replied as she moved to sit besides the badger at the edge of the cliff.</p>
<p>"Do you think they've been summoned?" Trufflehunter suddenly asked without looking at the princess.</p>
<p>Beth smiled understandingly. She knew what it was, the thirst for hope, for something to hold onto. "I hope so. Perhaps they're already on their way with your friend."</p>
<p>Trufflehunter chuckled. "I hope they aren't. I apologize for the language, Beth, but Trumpkin is a broody bastard, especially in the mornings."</p>
<p>Beth laughed quietly, her eyes never leaving the forest. "I'm sure he can't be like that?"</p>
<p>"Try, to live with him, you'll see what I mean soon enough," Trufflehunter replied with a small smile. He then deflated, his shoulders dropping, "I hope he is alright."</p>
<p>"I wish I knew what happened to Trumpkin but he'd be proud you and Nikabrik are here fighting," Beth replied as she wrapped an arm around the Narnian's shoulders, "And with or without the Kings and Queens of Old, we'll fight our hardest to regain your country."</p>
<p>"I hope it's enough," Trufflehunter replied evenly.</p>
<p>Beth opened her mouth to comfort him but then, they spotted the griffins flying back towards them.</p>
<p>The raid was over.</p>
<p>"Everything alright?" Beth asked with a smirk as Caspian landed beside her with satisfied smile.</p>
<p>"It went more than well," Caspian smiled wickedly, "We left them a message and everything."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Logic was her safeplace, the thing she held onto when everything seemed to explode around her.</p>
<p>Even after they discovered Narnia, Susan never refrained from being a logical person. It was her comfort zone, the way she found to be comfortable with the world and try to explain its changes. </p>
<p>Even so, in Narnia, logic worked until a certain level, so she couldn't understand why she struggled so hard with believing her sister.</p>
<p>Susan sighed as they walked back the way they came.</p>
<p>Logic made her the most intelligent out of her siblings, maybe, but she should've known by then than in Narnia, faith was king, not logic.</p>
<p>And when it comes to faith, her sister was the professional.</p>
<p>They had reached Beruna soon enough but found it crawling with telmarines cutting trees, carving wooden boards and building the foundations of a bridge.</p>
<p>She tried to reason that it hadn't been entirely useless to go there as they'd also had their first peek of the enemy's and more specifically, their leader.</p>
<p>No gold crown or official emblem distinguished Lord Miraz from the common soldier.</p>
<p>What set him aside was his cold, ruthless glare. It was the way that, even the highest ranked generals spoke to him fearfully. The way he angrily pointed at an empty weapons' cart marked with an X and all the soldiers surrounding him had to visibly restrain themselves from fleeing.</p>
<p>Once they had looked enough, they carefully retreated.</p>
<p>The future was clearer, yes, but also more daunting.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So...where did you think you saw Aslan?"</p>
<p>Lucy turned around to glare at her oldest brother.</p>
<p>It could be really annoying, the need he had to never own up when he made a wrong decision.</p>
<p>"I wish you didn't pretend to be adults all the time," Lucy hissed, frowning at Peter and Susan, "I don't think I saw Him. I know I did."</p>
<p>"I am an adult and I don't pretend," Trumpkin mumbled as he looked away.</p>
<p>Edmund stifled a chuckle beside him.</p>
<p>The Valiant Queen ignored them all as she carefully took a few steps forward, staring at the other side of the gorge as she tried to pinpoint the exact place she'd seen the Great Lion.</p>
<p>Behind her, Susan twiched in concern.</p>
<p>Lucy was too close from the edge.</p>
<p>"Sure, I saw Him-"</p>
<p>And then, she was gone.</p>
<p>"Lucy!" Susan yelled as the group rushed forward.</p>
<p>The high-pitched scream her sister gave as she fell would forever haunt her worst nightmares.</p>
<p>The four of them neared the edge of the cliff and looked down. Their Valiant Queen was slightly below on a step of what turned to be a natural' ladder.</p>
<p>Lucy looked up at them, her usually rosy cheeks completely pale.</p>
<p>"Here," she finished weakly.</p>
<p>Edmund smiled in relief before starting the climb downwards, "You didn't need to make a big deal out of this, Lu. We'd have followed."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Hours later, Lucy lay on the floor, staring calmly at the Narnian starry sky.</p>
<p>The quiet, the stillness that came with the night gave her time alone with her thoughts which, that day, she needed desperately.</p>
<p>When she fell, that was one of the most terrifying experiences of her life.</p>
<p>It wasn't like most people say. She didn't see her life pass before her eyes.</p>
<p>To her, it was more the shock of knowing her life was about to end. The grief of knowing she would never get to the Narnians to help them regain her freedom.</p>
<p>Most of all, it was regret of leaving things with her two eldest siblings in bad terms.</p>
<p>So that's why she was calm. Because that regret had made all of her anger go away.</p>
<p>That night, she didn't care about their lack of faith in Narnia and herself. She didn't care about their arrogance or stubbornness.</p>
<p>She only cared about Narnia and making things right with Peter and Susan.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Susan suddenly mumbled from her left, "Lucy, are you awake?"</p>
<p>"Aha," Lucy mumbled calmly, her gaze never leaving the stars she loved so dearly.</p>
<p>She had missed them.</p>
<p>Susan supported herself with her elbows and looked at Lucy with mild embarrassment. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?"</p>
<p>That snapped Lucy out of her daze.</p>
<p>The younger queen supported herself on her elbows and glanced at her sister with shock. "You do believe me, right?</p>
<p>Susan hesitated. It was too hard to leave all logic aside. "Well, it made us cross the river."</p>
<p>Lucy sighed, mildly disappointed, before laying again on the grass, her eyes again on the Narnian sky. "I don't know. Maybe you didn't want to"</p>
<p>Susan grimaced uncomfortably at the idea. "You knew we were coming back, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Lucy turned her head to grin cheerfully at Susan. "I hoped so, at least."</p>
<p>Susan lay again and looked up at the stars. She never returned her sister's smile. "I was already resigned to the idea of us staying in England."</p>
<p>"But you're happy we're back, right?" Lucy asked.</p>
<p>Susan could hear the concern in her voice and it echoed the one in her own heart.</p>
<p>She was happy to be back, of course, but last time they left to England, it had been sudden and against their will. Out of the four monarchs, Susan had struggled the hardest.</p>
<p>To go from grown woman to a young girl, from queen to student, from warrior people looked up to defenseless girl who was looked down to by the adults was excruciating. And it all had been in one minuscule moment.</p>
<p>She wasn't sure she would survive if they went back again.</p>
<p>Finally, Susan sighed. She didn't want to concern her sister with her thoughts. "While it lasts."</p>
<p>The Gentle Queen dropped her eyes closed as silence settled between the two sisters again.</p>
<p>She could worry about it when the time came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The How</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here are the characters ages:</p>
<p>Caspian: 17<br/>Peter: 16<br/>Susan: 15<br/>Edmund: 14<br/>Beth: 14<br/>Lucy: 12</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Guys, really. It's clear I own nothing but Beth's storyline.</p>
<p>Song I used to write this chapter: "All About Us" by He Is We ft. Owl City.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Lucy</em>."</p>
<p>
  <em>Her eyes snapped open. She looked around, desperate to find the voice's owner. She was overcome with an intense sense of peace, as if that voice alone let her know everything was going to be alright.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was one of those voices that was so foreign, yet familiar. One of those she kept as one of her most treasured memories, yet one that kept evading her just as she was about to recall it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lucy."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Valiant Queen glanced at her companions, hesitating but finally deciding not to wake them up. Peter and Susan wouldn't believe her, anyways.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regardless, she felt she had to do this on her own so up she went, rushing towards the voice without looking back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy gazed in deep, honest happiness at the forest around her as she walked. She felt the forest more awake than ever, almost like it was during her old days in Narnia. Unconsciously, she slowed down her pace so she could take everything in, rejoicing in the hope the sight around her brought to her heart.</em>
</p>
<p><em>As</em> s<em>he reached a group of willow trees, they moved to stand in two lines on either side of her, forming a sort of corridor for her to cross.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy walked slowly through the path, smiling widely when a dryad emerged from her tree and bowed her head to the young queen in greeting and respect.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy smiled joyfully at the Narnian, feeling more at home than she had ever felt since they arrived back to Narnia. She had always been brave but the dryad and the forest, it gave her the strength to face the eventual hardships.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But the matter on point was who had called her. Deep down she knew, even if she couldn't voice His name so, as the yearning to see Him again grew, so did her pace until at last she was running through</em>
  <em> the woods, lifting her skirts as to avoid tripping.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly she stopped with a gasp, noticing a flash of gold on her left.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy slowly turned and there He was, one of her best friends, smiling gently at the young queen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Great Lion.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy's face split with a wide smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aslan!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly as she rushed towards the King of Kings."I've missed you so much."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy buried her face on His mane, feeling comforted by the warmth and softness.</em>
  <em> Aslan, to her, was the incarnation of everything good Narnia stood for so there, with Him, that's where she felt the happiest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a long moment, she looked up, smiling when she realized she had to look higher to look at Him in the eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You've grown!" L</em><em>ucy e</em><em>xclaimed with a surprised laugh.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"Every year you grow, so shall I," Aslan answered</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy smiled widely, comforted but His deep voice. Then, she recalled the situation in her country and her smile disappeared. "Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aslan's eyes twinkled, full of secrets. </em>
  <em>"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy stared wordlessly at the lion for a second, not knowing how to respond.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally, as she opened her mouth to reply, she heard a branch breaking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Queen and lion turned towards the sound.</em>
</p>
<p>And her eyes snapped open.</p>
<p>She gazed around in a daze as sleep still kept a hold on her.</p>
<p>She noticed how the golden glow the forest had in her dream was now gone, replaced by the white light and cold proper of usual mornings.</p>
<p>Lucy then remembered her dream and, knowing Aslan might be waiting for her in the same place, she sat up, determined to find Him.</p>
<p>She glanced at her companions with a sense of deja-vu. In the dream, she didn't wake them up because they wouldn't believe her anyways.</p>
<p>As the cold air cleared her mind, she recalled how much of a mess the three of them had been in England. They had missed Aslan just as much as they had missed Narnia and she was no one to deny them the privilege of seeing Aslan again.</p>
<p>"Susan!" Lucy finally whispered loudly as she stared at her deeply asleep sister.</p>
<p>"Certainly Lu, whatever you like," Susan sighed before shifting in her sleep to make herself comfortable.</p>
<p>Lucy sighed. Well, she had tried.</p>
<p>Also, she could feel she was running out of time so she stood up and raced down the same path she took in her dream.</p>
<p>Despite making the same decisions, the sense of dejavu was gone. She glanced gravely at the dark, quiet, lifeless forest around her. This time, there was no golden glow, no birds singing, no animals running near.</p>
<p>No signs of life.</p>
<p>As she arrived to the group of trees who had moved to make way for her in her dream, she walked straight towards the one the dryad had emerged from.</p>
<p>She rested a hand on the trunk. "Wake up."</p>
<p>She looked up sorrowfully, desperately wishing it had worked.</p>
<p>When she saw the motionless leaves, she wanted to burst crying.</p>
<p>It was as if all the strength and hope her dream had given her was taken out from her piece by piece.</p>
<p>More than ever, the guilt of leaving was eating her from the insides.</p>
<p>Lucy continued her walk, shaking her head to relieve herself from the depressing thoughts.</p>
<p>Everything was going to be fine once she found Aslan.</p>
<p>She quickened her step as she neared the spot she had seen Him in her dream. She just had to walk past a large group of bushes and she would be there.</p>
<p>She quickened her step, worried she might be to late.</p>
<p>"Aslan?" Lucy wondered as she rounded the bushes with a hopeful smile.</p>
<p>Suddenly, before she could walk around the bushes, a pair of arms encircled her, one arm embracing her and pulling her back, the other covering her mouth.</p>
<p>Lucy's eyes widened in horror but before she could panic completely, she glanced at the stranger's eyes and relaxed immediately.</p>
<p>She would know those sky-blue eyes anywhere.</p>
<p>Peter.</p>
<p>Lucy peeked over the leaves, Peter looking behind her with a scowl just as a minotaur walked past them.</p>
<p>Lucy couldn't help but blanch with fright. It had been thirteen hundred years since they defeated the White Witch but the last minotaur she'd seen had been their enemy's general so she felt unnerved by the creature.</p>
<p>Peter placed a finger on his lips, motioning her to be quiet. Lucy nodded reluctantly and watched on as her brother unsheathed his sword carefully and approached the minotaur slowly.</p>
<p>He raised Rhindon to strike.</p>
<p>And another sword clashed against it.</p>
<p>It's owner, a dark-haired young man about the same age as Peter let out a yell as he immediately engaged Peter into a fight.</p>
<p>If it wasn't completely terrifying sight, considering it was her brother, Lucy might have focused on the fight with interest as their skills were quite equal when compared to the other's.</p>
<p>Peter was an excellent fighter and much more graceful than his opponent while the stranger was much faster than the High King, his style of fighting much more aggressive than the Narnian one.</p>
<p>Lucy had seen Peter fight a lot during the last year but something about this fight- the weapons, the fact that they had no allies yet, to name a few factors-, they made the situation much more daunting to the Valiant Queen.</p>
<p>Her brother was incredibly skilled, of course, but the chances of losing Peter had never been more real to Lucy.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Peter got Rhindon stuck in a tree after unsuccessfully trying to stab his opponent. The stranger then kicked Peter away and moved to grab Rhindon as he had been left weaponless but failed to notice the High King approaching him with a large rock from behind.</p>
<p>That's when Lucy couldn't take it anymore.</p>
<p>"Stop!" Lucy yelled as she exited her hiding spot.</p>
<p>Both boys turned towards her, the stranger surprised at the newcomer and her brother in concern and anger.</p>
<p>Lucy ignored them both.</p>
<p>She looked behind them with awe and, soon enough, Peter followed his glance.</p>
<p>Centaurs, dwarves, wolves and fauns had gathered around them, their blades drawn as they glared threateningly at the High King.</p>
<p>They'd finally found the Narnians.</p>
<p>Then, a girl of about her age made her way through the crowd. She wore a battle dress, a quiver with bow and arrows over her chain mail, a sword strapped to her side.</p>
<p>She glanced serenely at the trio once she got to the front of the group. She was clearly a leader, and a confident one at that.</p>
<p>Lucy smiled slightly. She could be good friends with that girl.</p>
<p>The girl cocked her head calmly at Peter's opponent. "What's going on here, Caspian?"</p>
<p>Peter's eyes widened in disbelief. He glanced at Lucy shortly before turning towards the stranger, who had actually turned out to be the person they'd been looking for.</p>
<p>"Prince Caspian?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>She liked knowing how her day would go. After everything she'd gone through, she took comfort in being prepared.</p>
<p>Caspian and herself had formed two hunting parties that morning just after sunrise. It was already noon when the princess's team reunited with the others, carrying their preys with satisfaction.</p>
<p>Beth smiled as they made it back to the gathering point but then, she noticed Caspian was missing.</p>
<p>Beth frowned, having a bad feeling. "Where is the Prince?"</p>
<p>"Prince Caspian believed to have seen outsiders in the area. He went to scout the woods with Fabros the Minotaur," Trufflehunter replied, pointing in the direction the duo took off.</p>
<p>Beth stared at the direction the badger pointed, biting her lip as a strange feeling grew inside of her.</p>
<p>A prince and a minotaur alone in the hostile land, while they were in the middle of a Revolution? For someone who was supposed to be cunning, Caspian counteracted that with mere bravado.</p>
<p>Beth sighed. She had never been happier to escape to Narnia. Had he been on his own, Caspian would have died before even reaching the Narnians.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's follow him, just in case," Beth ordered as she unsheathed her sword.</p>
<p>Just then, they heard a girl screaming.</p>
<p>"Stop!"</p>
<p>The army stood completely frozen. At their front, Beth closed her eyes wearily, trying to refrain from pinching the bridge of her nose.</p>
<p>She really wanted an uneventful day for once.</p>
<p>"Let's go," Beth finally said and the hunting party rushed towards the source of the commotion.</p>
<p>They found themselves standing on top of an elevation. Down at the clearing, their fearless leader was pointing a beautiful sword at a young man about Caspian's own age. Caspian's own sword lay a feet feet besides them and behind the duo, a girl younger than Beth was staring right at the army with a relieved smile.</p>
<p>Beth was deep in thought as she made her way towards the front of the crew. She was sure she had never seen this two people but at the same, the strange vibe they give, it told Beth that she knew them from somewhere, that they were important for their quest.</p>
<p>Finally, Beth regarded her friend as calmly as she could, hiding her anger for worrying her until it wouldn't embarrass either of them. "What's going on here, Caspian?"</p>
<p>Seriously, this were the strangers Caspian was so worried about? They didn't even look telmarine.</p>
<p>The blond boy in Narnian clothes glared at Caspian, ignoring the sword pointed at his throat. <em>"</em><em>Prince Caspian?"</em></p>
<p>The princess frowned. The boy sounded like he had been looking for Caspian for a long time and was disappointed by his findings.</p>
<p>Why would they look for Caspian? Who were this people?</p>
<p>Beth glanced at the sword in Caspian's hand, her eyes widening as she recognized the inscription at it's side.</p>
<p>She took a few steps forward as she tried to get a better glimpse. She had seen drawings of that sword.</p>
<p>That was Rhindon. The legendary sword of High King Peter of Narnia.</p>
<p>Beth directed her gaze at the King and who she now recognized as his sister, Queen Lucy.</p>
<p>The Kings and Queens of Old had been summoned. And now, they were in Narnia to help.</p>
<p>"Yes, and who are you?" Caspian retorted angrily, his accent more intense with rage.</p>
<p>Beth tried not to make a fool of herself as she walked even forward. "His sword, Caspian. Look at it."</p>
<p>The two young men looked at her with surprise, the young king smiling slightly when Beth bowed her head in respect.</p>
<p>At the other side of the clearing, Lucy beamed at the young princess. Beth smiled back. Queen Lucy had always been her favourite.</p>
<p>Caspian glanced at Rhindon, but just then, newcomers arrived to the meeting.</p>
<p>"Peter!" A girl older than Beth snapped, her bow on her hand as she strode furiously to stand besides Lucy.</p>
<p>Beth looked at her with interest, assuming her to be the Gentle Queen, before directing her gaze towards her two companions.</p>
<p>Now, she's only fourteen so it could be expected of her, but Beth had always thought of herself as a serious leader. Her life had taught her to be independent and resilient and her time in Archenland had made her cunning and strategic so it was fair to say that boys were the last thing in her mind.</p>
<p>But then, she laid eyes on the boy around her age standing besides Queen Susan. King Edmund had always been the monarch she identified the most with because of how complex was his story so there was a moment in which she fangirled internally at having such an accomplished king before her.</p>
<p>Then, she noticed his unruly black hair and his lean form. And, as she felt a strange urge to find out whether his hair was as soft as it looked, the Just King looked at her.</p>
<p>Brown, warm, beautiful eyes.</p>
<p>Beth glanced away immediately.</p>
<p>She clenched her hands into fists behind her back as she chanted to herself.</p>
<p>'<em>Please, don't blush. Please, don't blush.'</em></p>
<p>Meanwhile, Caspian had finally made the connection. He stared at the sword in his hand with amazement. "High King Peter."</p>
<p>Beth rolled her eyes subtly. Bravo.</p>
<p>"I believe you called," King Peter replied, his lips pulled up into a slight smirk.</p>
<p>"Well, yes, but...I thought you'd be older," Caspian replied, slightly in awe and Beth refrained herself from laughing as the prince glanced at Queen Susan with interest.</p>
<p>Such tact he had.</p>
<p>Not that she was in any place to judge but still, she liked to think she was much more subtle than that.</p>
<p>Peter frowned at that, a calm façade hiding just how outraged he felt. "If you like, we could come back in a few years."</p>
<p>He made a move as if to leave and, quite illogically, Beth panicked.</p>
<p>Again, she didn't have a good night's sleep.</p>
<p>"No!" She gasped, covering her mouth as everyone looked at her.</p>
<p>She had forgotten she had an army behind her back.</p>
<p>Trying her hardest not to blush and, especially, avoiding eye contact with a certain raven-haired king, Beth laughed as charmingly as she could. "Sorry. What I'm trying to say is that Caspian didn't mean it like that, Your Majesty."</p>
<p>Feeling right about ready to dug herself a hole and hide in there until the moment had passed, Beth walked as serenely as she could away from Caspian and Peter to stand beside Glenstorm at the edge of the forest.</p>
<p>"She's right. You're just... you're not exactly what I expected," Caspian agreed.</p>
<p>At the edge of the clearing, Beth breathed deeply in relief as she felt the focus move on from her.</p>
<p>"Neither are you," King Edmund spoke for the first time, eyeing Fabros with distrust.</p>
<p>Beth was conflicted. On the one hand, she didn't feel it was fair to judge anyone by what their ancestors had done centuries ago.</p>
<p>On the other hand, she was mesmerized by his clear, serene voice. She placed her cool hands subtly on her cheeks, trying to decrease their heat.</p>
<p>When she had left the How that morning, she was a serious princess and leader. Hours later, because of this king, she would return like a pathetic twelve-year-old with a crush.</p>
<p>She felt the heat coming back to her face and rolled her eyes in exasperation. She didn't think she had blushed that much in such a short span of time.</p>
<p>"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," Trufflehunter replied wisely before bowing his head to the Kings and Queens of Old.</p>
<p>"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Reepicheep bowed deeply at King Peter, who smiled in return. Beth glanced worriedly at Caspian, noticing how he refrained from glaring at the mouse. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."</p>
<p>Behind them, Lucy leaned towards her older sister. "Oh my gosh, he is so cute."</p>
<p>"Who said that?" Reepicheep snapped, pointing his unsheathed sword around him as he tried to find the culprit.</p>
<p>Queen Lucy smiled sheepishly as she took a step away from her sister. "Sorry."</p>
<p>Beth smiled at the little girl, already adoring the Valiant Queen. In Anvard, her adoptive's father castle, she had read about Lucy's eternal faith in Aslan, even going against her siblings to defend her faith.</p>
<p>Beth had always taken risky decisions in her life because it was the necessary thing to do to save herself or her loved ones. The bravery to stand for what she believed in without caring for the outcome was something Beth had always longed to have, so she had always admired the Valiant Queen.</p>
<p>When he realized it had been one of the Queens of Old the one who said such misguided comment, Reepicheep stammered as he tried to come up with a dignified answer.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty, with the greatest respect," he finally uttered, "I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might be more fit for a knight of Narnia."</p>
<p>"Well, at least some of you can handle a blade," King Peter smirked.</p>
<p>Beth raised her eyebrows, noticing how he and Caspian glared at each other.</p>
<p>That was the thing with men in powerful positions, she figured. They tended to be possessive about it.</p>
<p>"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sir." Reepicheep bowed deeply at Peter.</p>
<p>"Good. Because we are going to need every sword we can get." Peter looked sternly at Caspian before glancing at the telmarine's hand, which still held Rhindon.</p>
<p>Caspian handed Rhindon back to his owner with a defiant glare. "Well, then you will probably be wanting yours back."</p>
<p>Beth decided to cut in before they fought again. She walked forward, altering her voice to make it as powering as possible. "Your majesties, we need to keep moving."</p>
<p>Both leaders nodded, Peter gesturing at her with his hand. "Of course. Lead the way, please."</p>
<p>The princess nodded and gestured her army to move back to the How. She moved to follow but it was then that the Just King chose to address her.</p>
<p>He walked until he stood before his brother and looked at her right in the eyes. "Wait. We didn't catch your name."</p>
<p>Beth returned his look for a second, ignoring how both Queens of Old, King Peter and Caspian stifled amused chuckles. She smiled slightly, taking comfort as the young king blushed.</p>
<p>At least the two of them were embarrasing themselves together.</p>
<p>"I'm Crown Princess Elizabeth of Archenland. Please follow me."</p>
<p>And with that, Beth turned to follow their army, Caspian and the Kings and Queens of Old behind her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He missed the man he was a few hours ago.</p>
<p>Don't get him wrong, he was glad to have found the Narnians and Caspian seemed like an alright guy but he didn't want distractions. He had come to Narnia focused on saving it and nothing else.</p>
<p>And then, he had woken up to Lucy's scream.</p>
<p>And a few minutes later, he had met the Princess of Archenland.</p>
<p>Life was completely different now.</p>
<p>Edmund walked besides Trumpkin, watching as Elizabeth and Peter walked before him, talking animatedly.</p>
<p>He knew Peter had taken a likeness to the princess merely as a leader but still, he felt irrational jealousy as he watched the two of them discuss with interest.</p>
<p>He had considered joining them, of course- after all he was also king-, but he didn't want to risk making a fool of himself. He had already blushed like an idiot when he asked his name and he didn't how he would fare with a complete conversation.</p>
<p>So, taking advantage in the distraction of his siblings, he took the time to study the girl a few steps before him.</p>
<p>He glanced at her beautiful wavy golden hair, studying the way it bounced as she walked. He had never been interested in fashion or hairstyles, but he couldn't help but love the intricate braid arrangement she had made with her long hair as to keep it loose but still away from her face.</p>
<p>As she glanced at Peter, he noticed her sparkling green eyes so full of life.</p>
<p>Edmund gulped.</p>
<p>Yes, it would be better if he stayed away from the princess until this crush of his disappeared.</p>
<p>"You are not being subtle."</p>
<p>Edmund glanced sideways, paling as Caspian fell into step with him. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"You've been staring at her ever since we met." Caspian smiled knowingly. He patted the embarrassed king on the shoulder. "It's okay. You couldn't have chosen better. She's one of the best people I know and like a sister to me."</p>
<p>Edmund gave up on trying to pretend he didn't know what Caspian was talking about. He knew he had been too obvious.</p>
<p>"I don't understand why is she here. Is Archenland helping us against Miraz?" Edmund asked, keeping his eyes on the prince.</p>
<p>Just then, Beth glanced at them, Peter still talking besides her. Caspian smiled at her while Edmund looked away awkwardly.</p>
<p>So, he was slightly intimidated by the warrior princess leading his army. Sue him.</p>
<p>"My tutor wrote to the Archelandian royal family to let them know about my escape and ask for any possible aid. Beth tried to get her adoptive father, King Ersan, to offer me an army but he didn't want to risk jeopardizing their relationship with Miraz. Beth escaped Anvard that same night and made her way to Narnia."</p>
<p>Edmund was awestruck. "Alone? Why would she do that?"</p>
<p>Caspian chuckled and shook his head. "She said she couldn't just sit in Anvard and pray for her best friend's success. She needed to come and help me. Once we managed to get an army, the least I could do was name her my second in command."</p>
<p>Edmund glanced at the princess with newfound respect and slight nerves. She had risked everything to come all this way to help her best friend and do what she thought was right. He couldn't help but admire her bravery and loyalty and hope that someday her actions would be rewarded.</p>
<p>Seeing the young king's look of admiration, Caspian chuckled again.</p>
<p>"So, like I said, it's okay if you like her," Caspian spoke again, snapping Edmund out of his daze, "She's amazing, truly. But I needed you to know that there's more to her than just her looks. I think my job on that front is done, wouldn't you say?"</p>
<p>"Indeed," Edmund replied, his voice trembling as the princess glanced at them, nodded at Peter and then turned to walk towards them.</p>
<p>Caspian chuckled subtly besides the King before smiling at the princess as she stepped into Caspian's other side. "Hello, Beth."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Caspian, Your Majesty," Beth replied, her voice wavering slightly as she felt Edmund's eyes on her, "But King Peter wants to discuss our plans with you, Caspian."</p>
<p>Caspian raised his eyebrows in surprise but nodded, eager to prove himself to the High King. "Very well, then. Excuse me Beth, King Edmund."</p>
<p>Caspian left and just like that, king and princess were walking side by side on their own.</p>
<p>Edmund bit his lip unconsciously as silence fell between them. Talking had never been his thing, that had always been Peter's, which is why they made a good team. Now, he actually wished he wasn't so quiet or thoughtful and that he would open up more. True, this was only one of his firsts crushes but this girl, what she knew about her, only told her she was different from the others, and that made him want to impress her.</p>
<p>Once upon a time, he had been a king with self-respect.</p>
<p>Those days were long, though.</p>
<p>"I hope you had an easy journey, King Edmund," The princess finally commented as she steered closer to the king.</p>
<p>"Just Edmund, please," Edmund replied, his heart faltering as he took notice of the princess answering smile. Her smile was his favorite part about her so far, followed by her voice. "We did, yes, not without some quarrels. I think we exhausted poor Trumpkin."</p>
<p>Beth glanced back at the dwarf, who now walked with Trufflehunter and Nikabrik before shrugging. "I don't know, Edmund. I've heard stories of the stubbornness in that dwarf."</p>
<p>"I can believe them." Edmund laughed as he ran a hand through his hair. "What about you, Princess Elizabeth? I hope you had an easy journey, especially after everything you've done for us already."</p>
<p>"I see Caspian's blabbed about me. Well, Edmund, I hardly did anything other than to support a friend," Beth replied humbly. She smirked to hide how her cheeks tinted pink at his praise. "And I insist you call me Beth. Everyone calls me that."</p>
<p>"Very well, Beth," Edmund agreed, rather liking how her name was so simple, yet she seemed so...deep. "But I'm still grateful. You were here when I wasn't, fighting to save my people only because it was the right thing to do."</p>
<p>"Well, it was hardly any of your fault that you weren't here," Beth argued as she played with the belt of her sword. Edmund's smile widened as he noticed how Beth hid her blush behind her long hair. "Besides, you came here when it mattered. The Narnians have been praying for your return ever since Caspian blew Queen Susan's horn. Once they see you, their faith will return."</p>
<p>Edmund smiled gratefully at the princess. Somehow, she had decreased all of his concerns with one conversation. He felt the overwhelming urge to hug her so he clasped his hands behind his back. "Thank you, Beth. I'm really glad you've joined us."</p>
<p>Beth looked up at the king with a shy smile. "I'm really glad I came too, Edmund."</p>
<p>Just then, Fabros appeared by their side. "I'm sorry Your Majesty, Your Highness, but King Peter and Prince Caspian need to talk to you, My King, and the Queens of Old have requested you to join them, Princess."</p>
<p>Fabros left immediately, leaving Edmund and Beth to look at each other with sorrow as their conversation was ending so quickly.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we can talk more once we reach our destination?" Edmund asked, praying to himself that he didn't sound too desperate.</p>
<p>"That can be arranged." Beth smirked as she rested a hand on the king's arm. "In the meantime, try not to ask too much about me to Caspian. The guy tends to embarrass me."</p>
<p>"Wait, what-" Edmund stammered as Beth walked away towards his sisters with an amused smile.</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head with a smile before heading the opposite way. He felt as if he had met his match, and it was an unnerving yet amazing feeling.</p>
<p>"Did you call?" The youngest king asked as he joined his brother and the Prince. They both smiled wickedly at him, their quarrel for who's the biggest alpha male momentarily forgotten.</p>
<p>Edmund sighed. That could only mean they'd ganged up. Against him.</p>
<p>"So? How did it go?" Peter smirked teasingly.</p>
<p>"Don't know what you are talking about, Peter," Edmund immediately replied, not feeling like getting into this now. Truthfully, if he had been called only for this, he would have rather stayed with Beth.</p>
<p>"You should be grateful we summoned you and not your sisters, King Edmund," Caspian intervened with a amused glint in his eyes. "You know how girls are with this issues."</p>
<p>Edmund had enough when Peter laughed at Caspian's comment. There they were, two people who had been hissing at one another ever since they'd meet and now, they had allied to corner him.</p>
<p>"First, its Edmund," the Just King began with a glare. They all could try to play but when it came to teasing people, he was the best at it. "Secondly, it's funny how you talk about girls that way when you've been gossiping amongst yourselves like children. And, if anything, my crush isn't the only one here so you shouldn't be annoying me this much."</p>
<p>Edmund stood there only the enough to catch Peter's icy glare and Caspian's horrified stare before walking away with a satisfied smirk.</p>
<p>He had been focused in a conversation with an amazing girl and they had made him leave her side to be teased. The nerve of this people.</p>
<p>A few moments later, the trees around them began to scatter. Knowing what that meant, Edmund rushed forward to the front of the group so he could see their destination for himself.</p>
<p>As he arrived by the edge of the forest, Edmund stopped walking to study the structure before him with awe.</p>
<p>"This is the How," Beth suddenly spoke from beside him. She smiled and pointed at the different groups outside, "It was built by Narnians after you guys left and it's where your people's been living for the last couple of days. They're all very excited that you're here."</p>
<p>"This is amazing," Edmund breathed in awe, looking again at the How before smiling at the princess. "You've all done an amazing job, Beth."</p>
<p>Beth smiled gratefully, and nodded her head forward. "Go on, then. Check it for yourself."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded and rushed forward to walk with his siblings at the front of the group, Caspian and Beth behind them.</p>
<p>As the six of them reached the entrance of the How, centaurs stood on either side and presented their swords and axes as a salute to the Kings and Queens of Old.</p>
<p>Caspian and Beth stood behind them, watching in awe as the four monarchs walked down the entrance and inside.</p>
<p>None of them had dared to believe the monarchs had been summoned when Caspian blew the horn so he and Beth had been ready to lead the revolution on their own. Still, they felt much better at knowing they had been heard, their prayers had been answered, and help had arrived.</p>
<p>Both leaders exchanged a look and the princess smirked with mild amusement.</p>
<p>"This is going to be fun."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was weird how things evolved.</p>
<p>Even things that he had imagined thousands of times and hoped for frantically, they still managed to be unexpected in some way or another.</p>
<p>Caspian hadn't dare to hope the Kings and Queens of Old would answer his call but still, deep down, he had imagined what the moment would be like when he encountered those legendary monarchs.</p>
<p>Now, the dream had become a reality and Caspian had not been prepared for how smitten he would become with the Gentle Queen.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure what was that draw him to Queen Susan in the first place but from the moment he laid eyes on her he was a gone man.</p>
<p>It wasn't even her beauty, rather than something of her soul that spoke to him and made her stand out amongst all women he'd ever known.</p>
<p>He mentally smacked himself. He wished this sort of thoughts could abandon him until he had won the revolution. He could use his mind for other things than to develop crushes on ancient queens.</p>
<p>Caspian shook his head slightly to get rid of his train of thought as he spotted the two kings studying their surroundings. He walked towards them determined to earn their approval, especially the High King's.</p>
<p>"I know it's not what you are used to," the prince said as he reached the two kings, "but it's defensible."</p>
<p>Peter only nodded, his expression stern as he studied the soldiers making weapons. His brother on the other hand nodded approvingly as he glanced around.</p>
<p>"We need to keep a record of the weapons we have and find a way to make the ones we still need," Edmund commented.</p>
<p>Caspian nodded in agreement but before he could say anything, Susan appeared from the corridor by the other extreme of the room.</p>
<p>"Guys," she called, "you may want to see this."</p>
<p>Peter nodded and went to join her, Edmund and Caspian behind, the latter frowning at the High King against his will.</p>
<p>He could take Peter hating him. After all, he didn't precisely live to have anyone approve of him other than the Narnians but still, he thought Peter could try to be helpful at least, instead of undermining him permanently.</p>
<p>Peter, Edmund and Caspian followed Susan into a corridor full of drawings and found Lucy and Beth already there studying one of Susan and Lucy riding on Aslan's back towards the White Witch' castle.</p>
<p>Edmund quickly joined them while Peter stood with Susan before one of their coronation. The latter glanced at the corridor briefly before her eyes lay on Caspian, complete wonder on them.</p>
<p>"It's us," she stated with awe, "What is this place?"</p>
<p>Caspian and Beth exchanged a surprised glance.</p>
<p>"You don't know?" finally the prince replied, receiving as an answer nothing but four confused and intrigued stares.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Beth walked towards the torches hanging on either wall, giving one to Peter, Edmund and Caspian. Then, Caspian took the lead deeper into the caves, the other five following closely.</p>
<p>None of them spoke as they walked. The six of them could feel the tremendous power that place had, the kind of magic they associated with Aslan and all their happiest memories, so they were speechless, filled by a sense of pure, golden joy.</p>
<p>As they arrived, the four monarchs stood side by side on the entrance. They could feel they had entered into a huge cave, maybe the biggest in the How, but it was filled with a complete, penetrating darkness, making them feel slightly anxious.</p>
<p>After a moment, Caspian moved to the side, leaning his torch down to the ditch filled with oil. As the fire raced along the sides of the cave, the six of them blinked rapidly to get used to the light.</p>
<p>Beth and Caspian stood behind in silence as the four siblings took notice of the beautiful carving of Aslan on the other side of the wall. In the middle of the room stood the legendary Stone Table.</p>
<p>After a long moment in which the Pevensie struggled to come up with something to say, Lucy was the one to walk silently forward, followed by her older sister.</p>
<p>The Valiant Queen slowly rested a hand on the Stone Table. She glanced at it silently, as if reliving her memories of it before slowly, almost hesitatingly, she glanced at her sister with teary' eyes.</p>
<p>"He must know what he is doing," Lucy stated sadly, yet as faithful as she'd ever been.</p>
<p>Behind her, Peter glared at the carving of the Great Lion, betrayal shifting his usual serious expression into a scowl. "It's up to us now."</p>
<p>Lucy merely glanced back at the carving of Aslan. Before it stood the stone' frame He had appeared through when He came back to life.</p>
<p>Behind them all, Caspian looked at Beth worriedly. Beth shrugged and sighed sadly before glancing back at the first image she'd had of Aslan.</p>
<p>Caspian glanced at it as well, trying to assure himself that everything would be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Bonds Between Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Beth's storyline.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy and please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear brother,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't even know where to begin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Have you ever encountered a situation in which you made a risky move out of love for your friends or family?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>On the same day I wrote you my last letter, I received word that Caspian fled his castle after his aunt gave birth to a boy and therefore, providing his uncle, Lord Protector Miraz, with an heir.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My adoptive father, King Ersan, refused the request Caspian's tutor made for troops and I understand his position, really, because as King you're supposed to have your country's safety as your main priority.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But I'm no queen yet. And, as princess, regardless of how irresponsible it may sound, I had to do something.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So now, I'm in Narnia. We set up base in the structure called the How, which the Old Narnians made as a shelter once the Kings and Queens of Old were gone and before the Telmarines invaded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Also, the Narnian Kings and Queens of Old are here (I'm sure I told you about them in one of my first letters.)</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I should really write a book once all this is over.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That being said, it's been two weeks since they have arrived and the monarchs, Caspian and I have become really close...with one obvious exception.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy and Caspian are as close as siblings. I think Lucy sees in Caspian someone who never ignores her opinion or diminishes her for being a little girl and in turn, Lucy, to Caspian, is the little adorable sister he had always wanted to have. Really though, their bond is nothing compared to mine with Lucy, humility aside. I had a feeling about her when we first met and I was proven right, since we're now the best of friends.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I think Caspian had that same feeling about Edmund because they're both so similar, both with a quick mind and a love for strategy and books and sometimes it's actually quite scary how well they know one another. I think that Caspian found in Edmund someone who challenges his own skill of teasing others and coming up with sarcastic comments constantly, so it takes no genius to figure out how they bonded so tightly. I'm quite close to Edmund as well, but I'm trying not to distract myself too much and just focus on the war.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okay, so I might have a little bit of a crush on him, and I'm almost sure the others are placing bets on who will declare their feelings first, but I try not to focus on that. I always felt identified to Edmund because of the hardships he endured and, in retrospective, I guess that's what made him so thoughtful and wise, so I really like talking to him. If I'm being honest, I don't want to risk telling him about my little (tiny, really) crush on him and lose my comfortable friendship with him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once Peter heard of my escape from Anvard, he suddenly respected me immensely. I can't say I have as much in common with him as I do with Ed or Lu but Peter is a great guy and it's so interesting to hear the stories he tells from the Golden Age, so we've become good friends during these past few days. Caspian and Peter...it really reminisces the typical fight between two alpha males who want to limit their territory, you know? To be fair, Caspian did try to gain Peter's approval but, whether it is because of how they met (story for another time), or due to the obvious crush Caspian has on Susan, he has failed so far.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I wish we had popcorn here, though. Their bickering is one of the most amusing things I've witnessed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Susan...I don't think she's too fond of me. I'm not really sure what it is, but I kind of feel a cold vibe from her whenever she talks to me. I hope I can solve this soon because I actually quite admire the Gentle Queen.</em>
</p>
<p>Beth shook her head as she scribbled onto her sheet, focusing to make her handwriting as small as possible. She wanted to make every letter as detailed as she could in case her brother ever received this letters but with every second that she thought of the last couple of days, countless memories worth writing about popped in her mind.</p>
<p>Beth closed her eyes and swallowed the grief down her throat. She had to believe she would see him again or, at the very least, that he was okay.</p>
<p>The princess finally put the unfinished letter on her lap so it could dry and looked up at the sky in the attempt to relieve herself from the sadness that struck her all of a sudden. She was actually grateful that there was no one by the grounds right beside the How's entrance, as it gave her time to write freely.</p>
<p>Just then, the two queens exited the structure and walked directly towards her. Beth hastily raised, subtly putting her letter inside her dress' pocket.</p>
<p>"I was not staring at him," Susan was stating firmly as the two sisters reached the princess.</p>
<p>"Susan, you were about to drool. I had to pull you away before he took his shirt off or something," Lucy replied, her eyes glinting merrily as Susan flushed bright red.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, you were drooling?" Beth asked with a laugh.</p>
<p>"Okay, so he might have looked slightly attractive but I was not drooling, is that clear? I am a queen and much too proper to behave so bluntly." Susan crossed her arms over her chest defensively as the other two acquired identical mischievous looks.</p>
<p>"Caspian was training," Lucy told Beth when the princess looked at her inquisitively.</p>
<p>"Ah," Beth nodded in response before smiling sympathetically at the embarrassed queen, "You know, I think it's not even worth it, Lu. Look at your sister, she's already embarrassed. We don't need to worsen her obvious pain."</p>
<p>"Well, you certainly can't. I've caught you looking at my brother with the same enamoured expression," Lucy replied, her eyebrows raised as Beth tried not to look too alarmed.</p>
<p>"Huh, nice, betrayed by my own friend." Beth rolled her eyes good-naturally before looking at the elder queen. "Susan, I was planning on attending your archery lesson to practice with my bow, if that's okay."</p>
<p>Susan, who was still slowly returning to her normal skin colour, smiled in relief at the change of subject. "Of course. The more, the merrier."</p>
<p>"Great," Beth smiled. Then, she turned towards her partner-in-crime. "Not a word about our girl' talk to the boys, is that clear?"</p>
<p>"Who do you take me for?" Lucy scoffed before lighting up as an idea came to her mind. "Do you want me to send Ed or Caspian to the fields so you girls don't get bored?"</p>
<p>"Goodbye, Lu!" Beth called as she walked away, an scandalised Marksman Queen besides her.</p>
<p>"I don't how you can take her teasing so lightly," Susan commented as they walked side by side, "I always get so ashamed even at the idea of talking about this things with my family."</p>
<p>Beth laughed noncommittally. The truth was that the place she came from was much different when it came to relationships than the 1940s England.</p>
<p>She wanted to tell them all about her past, her origins, but that was a story too dark. She's slowly processing everything she went through before appearing in Archenland and truthfully, she didn't want to scare them all off.</p>
<p>Fortunately, they had arrived to the archery fields, where half a hundred Narnians were waiting for them.</p>
<p>Beth looked at the crowd for a second before smiling nervously at Susan. "Good luck."</p>
<p>Susan smiled gently at the archers before her, refraining from doing anything improper like rolling her eyes at the Archenlandian. "I apologise for my delay. Please, begin. I shall be studying your abilities to see whether there's room for improvements."</p>
<p>Overall, they were great. Sure, some of them were rusty and needed assistance when adopting the shooting posture or aiming but with time, they could be an excellent archery squad.</p>
<p>"Lower your elbow a little bit," Susan instructed and smiled as Beth shoot perfectly, "Excellent, Beth."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Susan." Beth beamed at the Gentle Queen before taking another arrow out her quiver.</p>
<p>Susan walked away with a small smile. Admittedly, she had a hard time accepting Beth's presence, and especially her role in Edmund's life. Edmund had always asked for Susan's help whenever he needed her but ever since Beth came along, her brother had started running to the princess instead.</p>
<p>Now, though, seeing how nice the princess was, Susan knew she couldn't keep her grudge for much longer.</p>
<p>"Beth!"</p>
<p>Susan turned around alarmed to see how her brother sprinted down the fields and reached the princess just as she lowered her bow. "I need your help right now!"</p>
<p>"Ed, calm down. What happened?" Beth chuckled, trying to counteract the panic in the boy's voice by being as calm as possible.</p>
<p>"I was writing and well, I happened to drop my ink pot all over the table," Edmund managed to stammer nervously before being suddenly cut off but a furious scream that, obviously, came from the mighty High King. "Where a map of the Telmarine' castle happened to lay on."</p>
<p>Susan walked towards the couple, her hands on her hips as she looked reproachfully at her panic-stricken brother. "Gods, Edmund, how are we supposed to get another one?"</p>
<p>Beth chuckled suddenly, raising her arms in defeat when Susan glared at her. "Relax Susan. Before I left Anvard, I grabbed a copy Caspian and I made of the Telmarine Castle map on a particularly boring afternoon. I figured something like this might happened."</p>
<p>Edmund was conflicted between looking at the princess as if she was her saviour or a complete freak. Finally, he frowned in confusion. "How was copying a map the most entertaining activity?"</p>
<p>"You've never spent time in a Telmarine court and it shows," Beth deadpanned before grabbing his hand and smirking. "Come, let's fix this mess."</p>
<p>Edmund stared at their hands for a second before snapping out of it and following her to the How.</p>
<p>Susan chuckled, shaking her head as she turned to continue instructing her squad. She had never seen Edmund that happy and, at the end of the day, that's all it mattered so if she forgot about her pride, maybe she could get to like the princess.</p>
<p>It turned out, the Narnians needed few instructions so Susan was able to go through each of them fairly quickly and, as she helped the dwarf at the end of the line, she noticed another person had joined them.</p>
<p>Caspian.</p>
<p>Susan faltered, her stomach feeling like it was home to a thousand butterflies as she studied the Telmarine prince. He was only wearing a white shirt, his brow furrowed in concentration as he aimed a crossbow at his target.</p>
<p>The queen walked towards him, trying to focus on his technique and not on anything else referring the prince.</p>
<p>"Do you need help?" Susan asked, smiling bemusedly when Caspian jumped in surprise.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello Susan," Caspian smiled warmly at the queen, whose cheeks were tinted pink against her will. "Actually, I think I'm improving."</p>
<p>Susan stepped closer, following his gaze towards his target. He had shoot two arrows into the second ring to the centre and one at the edge of the third.</p>
<p>Susan smirked and wordlessly aimed, making a perfect shot.</p>
<p>Caspian's eyes widened as he gazed from the target to the satisfied queen as she calmly lowered her bow.</p>
<p>She them looked at the prince with a smug smile. "Do you think you can do it better?"</p>
<p>Caspian snapped out of his daze, smirking back as his eyes brightened at the challenge. "Actually yes, I think I can do better than that."</p>
<p>Susan took a few steps back and motioned him to shoot. Caspian threw her a look before focusing on the target. He then raised his crossbow, taking his time, and shot, the arrow landing in the third ring to the center.</p>
<p>"No!" Caspian groaned in frustration and walked to retrieve the arrow.</p>
<p>Susan stared after him, captivated by how passionate the prince was. It was the first thing she had realized of him and what actually had made him stand up from every other men he had met during her reign.</p>
<p>All of the men who had tried to court her were beautiful and charming, but also fake and indifferent towards their people.</p>
<p>Caspian was so different from them that she was actually afraid of getting too close to him. She didn't want to fall for him just yet.</p>
<p>If they had to go back after all this was over, she didn't want to deal with any sort of feelings other than the grief of going back.</p>
<p>Susan shook her head as if to clear her thoughts before walking towards the prince.</p>
<p>"Here, let me help you," Susan offered as she walked to stand behind him. Noticing how tense he was, she placed her hands on either of his shoulders, and tried to ignore the warmth that burned under her fingers.</p>
<p>"First thing is to relax. Lower your elbow...now raise your other hand." Susan instructed him as she walked in a circle around him. She then stood behind the prince again, resting a hand on his lower back, her voice dropping to a whisper as she was welcomed by his intoxicating scent. "Take a deep breath. Now shoot."</p>
<p>His arrow landed right beside Susan's. They both smiled widely before gazing at each other.</p>
<p>"You are a much better archer than me, I have to admit," Caspian finally smirked hoarsely, making Susan laugh, "Thank you, Susan."</p>
<p>Caspian's gaze was intense, lighted by the fire he always seemed to have within. Susan's smile slowly melt off, completely bewitched by him.</p>
<p>They leaned forward slightly, completely ignoring anything but the other so, when they were interrupted, they both jumped.</p>
<p>"Queen Susan!" A faun called from his spot. The queen and the prince stared at each other for a long moment, deep down wishing to be left alone with the other.</p>
<p>"I will see you later, Caspian," Susan finally whispered, her voice slightly wavering as she felt herself blushing yet again.</p>
<p>"Of course," Caspian smiled before walking away from her.</p>
<p>Susan stood frozen for a second, haunted but those captivating dark eyes and beautiful' Hispanic accent before going back to work.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter paced around his chamber, his eyes wearing a crazy yet determined look.</p>
<p>His brother was dead, as simple as that.</p>
<p>"Pete, I heard your scream. What happened?" Lucy asked as she walked into the chamber calmly. She knew her oldest brother had a tendency to blow things out of proportion.</p>
<p>"Edmund, that's what happened. He destroyed the Telmarine' castle map and now I don't have any information to plan an attack!" Peter angrily exclaimed, turning once again to the destroyed map, as if hoping it would magically clean itself.</p>
<p>When he saw it was still dripping ink, Peter wanted to throw something.</p>
<p>"Where is he now?" Lucy asked, joining her brother to gaze at the map as well. She grimaced at it's sorry state.</p>
<p>"He can leave to the moon, for all I care," Peter snapped, sitting on a chair and burying his head in his hands as stress tensed his every muscle.</p>
<p>Lucy's voice was hesitant. "Maybe he went to look for Beth in the hope of finding a solution?"</p>
<p>"If he went to Beth, it's not because of that." The High King rolled his eyes moodily as he recalled the numerous glances his brother and the princess had exchanged when they thought the other wasn't watching. The crush they had for each other was so obvious it was almost painful. "Besides, how would Beth be able to help?"</p>
<p>"Well, maybe that's because Beth has a copy of that map," a third voice said and both royals turned to smile at Beth as she entered the chamber with a rolled map in one hand, dragging an embarrassed Edmund behind her with the other, "During my last visit an year ago, Caspian and I made a copy of that very map to entertain ourselves and, as you will notice, we added a few details."</p>
<p>Peter rushed towards the princess, rage completely forgotten. He opened the map anxiously and gasped as he took notice of the details, which went from the number of guards at each wall, to the height of the walls and the fastest way to key places, like the armoury or Miraz's chamber.</p>
<p>Peter was struggling so much to believe his luck that he was actually speechless for a moment.</p>
<p>"You," Peter whispered as he hugged Beth tightly, "Are an angel!"</p>
<p>He then rushed to his now clean desk and quickly got to work.</p>
<p>"A map? Where you guys that bored?" Lucy asked.</p>
<p>Beth shrugged. "The Telmarine court is not fun for children so Caspian and I had to make do however we could. We were practising strategy that afternoon."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm glad because you totally saved my life," Edmund whispered in order not to attract any attention from his angry brother.</p>
<p>Beth just rolled her eyes and pushed Edmund forward, motioning him to say something.</p>
<p>"Is everything forgiven, brother?" Edmund asked weakly, gulping when Peter turned around. He would usually be amused by Peter's outrage but his brother had actually been quite scary this time.</p>
<p>Peter playfully frowned at him, "It is but I hope you realise Beth is a keeper. I would have had to kill you otherwise"</p>
<p>The Just King and the Archenlandian princess blushed deeply, looking at anywhere but each other. Peter went back to work with a satisfied smile.</p>
<p>And then, the princess recovered.</p>
<p>"Well, I worried when I heard the legendary High King screaming like a teenage twelve-year-old but if this is how I'm going to be repaid, next time I won't be as helpful," Beth quipped drily, the two youngest monarchs laughing while Peter blushed deeply. "Now, if you excuse me, I believe I have an army to train."</p>
<p>Lucy ran and hugged the princess while Peter smiled at her. Beth hesitated but then kissed Edmund softly on the cheek and left without looking back.</p>
<p>The three monarchs silently watched her walk away, Lucy and Peter in amusement, Edmund in utter infatuation.</p>
<p>"Brother, be cool," Peter warned jokingly. He smiled widely when Edmund turned to look at him, a dopey smile on his face. "You look about to declare your love for the girl."</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up," Edmund snapped, yet not as harshly as he normally would.</p>
<p>"You do realise she feels the same way about you, right?" Lucy intervened as she straightened her skirt in a nonchalant way, "If you are as smart as you say you are, I hope you act on your feelings already. And before tomorrow, because I would very much like to win the bet."</p>
<p>Peter, who had momentarily forgotten all about attack plans and Telmarine' castles, laughed when Edmund looked at him with a scandalised glance. "You can't blame her dry humour on anyone but yourself."</p>
<p>"I knew you guys had a bet going on!" Edmund finally exclaimed in mild outrage.</p>
<p>Besides him, Lucy scoffed. "Like you wouldn't have organised a bet if the situation's the other way around."</p>
<p>"Whatever." Edmund rolled his eyes before glancing sheepishly at his brother. "Do I have any choirs scheduled for this afternoon?"</p>
<p>Peter sighed at his brother's question but still searched his desk for the choir' list. As he found it, he looked up at his brother with a smirk. "You are scheduled to train the swordsmen with Beth."</p>
<p>Edmund paled and cursed before running out of the chamber, his curses becoming more distant as he made his way out of the How.</p>
<p>"Can we agree that he is cursing because he left Beth's side for five minutes?" Peter chuckled while the two siblings stared after their retreating brother.</p>
<p>"I'm sure we can agree on that," Lucy replied with a smirk.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He still hadn't been able to figure out the way around the How and, as he struggled to find the exit, he cursed on his poor sense of direction for the first time.</p>
<p>He also cursed his siblings for messing with his head. He really liked Beth but it so happened that, beauty aside, he really enjoyed her presence. They were very similar so the conversation between them was always interesting. Regardless of his feelings, they were really good friends, so he was terrified of messing that up.</p>
<p>When he finally made it to the training fields, the Narnians were already practising, Beth walking amongst them to analyse their techniques.</p>
<p>Edmund rushed to Beth, panting heavily. It's not that he was out of shape, it so happened that the anxiety and conflicted feelings were messing with him badly. "Hey, sorry I'm late."</p>
<p>"It's okay, I've just put them in pairs for practice." Beth smiled reassuringly. "I thought we should see the overall abilities of our army."</p>
<p>"Clever move," Edmund mused, "What have you seen so far?"</p>
<p>"Of course it was clever," Beth scoffed jokingly. She took a sip of her water' canteen before offering it to Edmund. "I like what I've seen. I wanted to discuss it with you guys later but I also want to teach some of them the Archenlandian' fighting style. The Telmarines will already be thrown off by the variety of Narnians but if we also mix up our styles of fighting, I think it could really improve our chances."</p>
<p>"If the others disagree, that's because they are idiots," Edmund exclaimed as he unsheathed both his swords. He looked at the princess with a smirk. "Let's give them a show, shall we?"</p>
<p>Before the surprised princess could answer, Edmund turned towards the fighting couples with an excited gleam in his eyes. "Everyone, gather around!"</p>
<p>Once all the Narnians were in a circle around them, swords, axes and knives unsheathed and eyes expectant, Edmund motioned Beth to speak.</p>
<p>Beth nodded at him before facing the crowd, the Just King behind her. "Something that I've noticed is that once we face the Telmarines, one of the things that will give us an advantage over them is the variety we have amongst our ranks. Centaurs, fauns, dwarves and wild animals, you've always fought as one regardless of how different you might be. Therefore, you've managed to conquer unity despite of your diversity. Telmarines do not understand diversity, so they've always fought the same way."</p>
<p>"The idea the princess here had is to combine the Narnian and Archenlandian fighting styles amongst the army." Edmund stood beside the princess, who tied her braided hair into a ponytail before unsheathing her sword. "Princess Elizabeth will show us their fighting style and those willing to learn it will be scheduled into practice with her. Are there any questions?"</p>
<p>A shy looking young faun took a few steps forward. "Will you be fighting her, Your Majesty?"</p>
<p>Edmund smirked. Beside him, Beth was retrieving a shield from one of the fauns. "Certainly. Why?"</p>
<p>"I feel sorry for you, Your Majesty. The princess is the best shield-maiden we've ever seen," the faun muttered shyly, flustering as everyone laughed at his comment.</p>
<p>"That's because you've never seen me fight, my friend." Edmund smirked good-naturally and raised an eyebrow at his opponent as they stood face to face. "Are you sure you want to fight with only one sword, Your Highness?"</p>
<p>"Of course I am, my king." Beth smirked back, as she made some movements with her sword, finding its balance. "This is the traditional Archenlandian dance. While your Narnian' style is all about attacking, ours is more graceful, since it's all about dodging and finding the perfect moment to strike. Yours perhaps is the fastest and most effective but ours is the best in some occasions, especially when your opponent is stronger than you. Besides, I thought I would actually give you a chance to win."</p>
<p>Both leaders encircled one another, focused only in the other. Edmund growled playfully as their audience laughed once again. He threw one of his swords aside before gesturing at Beth. "Bring it on, Princess."</p>
<p>Depending on the partners, a duel can be perfectly alike a dance. Edmund and Beth were cunning and analytical so, while Beth was more graceful in her movements and Edmund seemed more focused in disarming her using his strength, it was still a duel quite beautiful to witness.</p>
<p>They dodged, parried and blocked for a some minutes, both of them trying to disarm the other but taking their time. On the one hand, they were duelling to show the Narnians the Archenlandian' style in detail. On the other hand, they were having too much fun to end the fight so soon.</p>
<p>Finally, Edmund slashed his sword at Beth's side but she blocked just in time, reaching and pulling his sword forward by the hilt, in that way destabilising him so she could easily place her sword next to the king's neck.</p>
<p>The princess and the king panted slightly as they gazed deeply into each other's eyes for a long moment. For the first time, they were feeling more than a deep crush for each other. It was an intense attraction and it threw them off place, never having felt that way for anyone before.</p>
<p>Finally, Beth chuckled slightly, slowly withdrawing her sword and gazing at the amazed crowd with a humble smile. "So, who's interested?"</p>
<p>The Narnians snapped out of it and clapped loudly at the victorious princess before those who wanted to learn the style stepped forward so Edmund could write them down for training.</p>
<p>"That was interesting," Edmund finally commented when they were left alone. Dinner time had come so the two leaders had volunteered to take the spare swords and shields back to the How. The attraction they had felt while fighting had returned in full strength, so both teenagers were slightly stunned. "I feel humbled."</p>
<p>"Glad I could shrink that enormous ego of yours back into a normal size," Beth teased as she piled up the shields.</p>
<p>"Speaking seriously, though," Edmund sobered as he reached out and grabbed her hand in his. They stood closely face to face, Beth's smile gone too. "I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, Beth. You are amazing."</p>
<p>Beth gulped, her eyes never leaving his. She desperately wanted to sink into the moment but she was painfully remembering she hadn't told him about how she also lived in England. Not that she was ashamed of it but it was difficult to talk about her past.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, strength filling her heart. Her life was a mess, that much she knew, and she was terrified of driving people away once they heard how broken she was but if there's anyone who could be understanding, that was Edmund Pevensie. And she didn't want to start anything with him without being completely honest.</p>
<p>"You can't say that when you don't really know me," Beth muttered, slowly stepping away from him, heart breaking at his painful' expression.</p>
<p>"Why do you say that?" Edmund asked carefully, his voice pained yet loving.</p>
<p>Beth looked at him for a long moment, her eyes full of grief. She had never told anyone except Caspian about her brother. And she had never told anyone about the way she made it to that world.</p>
<p>"I was born in England in 1994. On November, 18th in 2012, my Mum had given birth to a baby boy so I was on my way to meet him," Beth said as she resumed picking up the shields, obviously not wanting to meet Edmund's eyes as she told her story. "My father...well, he was an evil man. That day he was angry, I don't really remember why anymore, but he let go of the steering wheel to hit me and our car veered to the snow. I woke up in Archenland."</p>
<p>Edmund didn't know what to say. He never imagined she would tell him something like this. However, if she thought this was going to be too scary for him, then he needed to know he wasn't going anywhere.</p>
<p>"Beth, I'm so sorry," Edmund finally whispered, walking forward and resting his hand on her shoulder. He tried to show no compassion or mercy since he knew that would be no useful.</p>
<p>Beth looked at him with a sad smile, keeping any tears at bay. "I don't care what happens with me, this two years here have been the best of my life. What I worry about is my brother. I'm terrified of having left him alone with that monster."</p>
<p>Edmund wordlessly hugged her. Feelings aside, she was one his greatest friends and it hurt him to see her so sad. He couldn't change his past but he could show her he would be there for her no matter what so he poured all his support on that hug, smiling as she sighed and buried her face in his chest.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Ed," Beth breathed as they pulled away. She then looked up to smile sadly at the boy. "Have I spooked you away yet?"</p>
<p>"I think you are underestimating me," Edmund smirked as he pulled away. He lifted a spare sword and handed it to the girl. "Let's try this again. Two swords this time."</p>
<p>Beth's eyes gleamed at the challenge. She took the sword and swirled it around as she tested the balance before circling the king with a teasing smile. "I don't know, Ed, I don't want you to start doubting your skills as a swordsman. Too many defeats might do that for you."</p>
<p>Edmund rolled his eyes, but sill grinned as Beth regained her cheerful' demeanour. "Just attack, Princess."</p>
<p>This time, they both fought in the Narnian style. It still strongly resembled of a dance, but a much more aggressive this time. It was much faster this time, for they were both rushing to disarm the other and steadily, the attraction between them grew once again.</p>
<p>They were equals in every way and as Edmund disarmed Beth, he could think of nothing else.</p>
<p>They stood in complete silence for a few seconds, staring deep into each other's eyes as they regained their breath. For the first time, their feelings were obvious to the other and while it terrified them completely, they also were quite exciting.</p>
<p>Beth finally smiled breathlessly. "Do you wish the army had been here to witness your victory?"</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head, all amusement gone as he slowly placed his hands on her waist. "I couldn't be happier of them being gone."</p>
<p>Beth chuckled slightly before the both of them leaned forward towards the other, closing their eyes in the process.</p>
<p>Just as their lips brushed against one another, Beth gasped painfully.</p>
<p>They both snapped their eyes open to stare at her side, where an arrow was now lodged just below her ribs.</p>
<p>Edmund looked around frantically, finding the responsible hidden at the edge of the forest. As he realised he had been caught, the soldier immediately retreated on his horse.</p>
<p>Edmund growled angrily, feeling despair as not only had they been discovered but also, the girl in his arms had been shot cowardly.</p>
<p>His mind sped as he tried to find a way to follow the coward Telmarine but then, a quiet gasp made him forget anything but the girl trying to stay awake as she held both hands on her injury to stop the blood from flowing freely.</p>
<p>Edmund glanced at the faun acting as guard on a balcony at the How. He nodded at the Narnian before scooping Beth into his arms.</p>
<p>"Stay with me, okay Beth? I'll take you to Lucy and you'll be just fine," Edmund said hurriedly as he run as fast as he could towards the How and into the nursery.</p>
<p>"Okay. I trust you," the princess whispered, losing colour by the second. She tiredly rested her head against his chest.</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head and used his concern as fuel to run faster. He couldn't let that beautiful girl die.</p>
<p>When they entered the nursery, Lucy was already there looking anxious but with her cordial ready. She motioned her brother to lay the girl on a cot as she rushed towards them with rags and water mixed with her healing potion.</p>
<p>"Edmund, what happened?" Lucy was all business as she carefully inspected Beth's injury. The princess gasped painfully and gripped Edmund's hand.</p>
<p>"I will tell you about it later. Just heal her, please." Edmund tried to be as calm as he could for Beth's benefit but it was hard when considered how concerned he felt.</p>
<p>The youngest queen nodded before glancing apologetically at the pained teenage girl. "Beth, I have to extract the arrow before I can clean and wrap your wound, okay? It's going to hurt but both the water and the bandages have drops of my cordial so you're going to feel better instantly."</p>
<p>Beth nodded before glancing sideways at Edmund. He smiled as reassuringly as he could and gripped her hand even tighter, his other hand running through her hair. "I'm not leaving. I promise."</p>
<p>When Lucy took the arrow out, Beth's eyes were filled with tears but she controlled herself for screaming as she wanted. She didn't want to scare any of the siblings even further.</p>
<p>Lucy quickly cleaned and wrapped the wound. She then smiled at her brother. "It wasn't too deep a wound and you brought her quickly. That was essential."</p>
<p>"So, I'm going to be fine," Beth whispered as the pain left her completely, though she felt strangely tired. When Lucy nodded brightly, Beth sighed in relief. "You both are life savers."</p>
<p>Edmund smiled in relief at her words and only then did he notice he was still brushing his fingers through her hair in a soothing way. He hesitated but, since he didn't really want to stop, he continued the motion. Beth snuggled into her cot and smiled contentedly at him.</p>
<p>Suddenly, the nursery's doors were thrown open, and a deeply concerned Caspian entered, followed by Peter and Susan.</p>
<p>"Beth!" Caspian exclaimed as he stood beside Edmund. The two eldest monarchs stood beside their younger sister. The Telmarine' prince gazed between Edmund and Beth. "What happened!?"</p>
<p>Edmund shifted uncomfortably, not really knowing how to begin. Beth gazed knowingly at him before slowly sitting up, wincing as she did so but shaking her head at the five pair of arms that reached forward to help her. "Why don't we go to the Stone Table' room? It contains the largest amount of deep magic in the entire How so I will heal faster. Beside, we can talk there without being heard."</p>
<p>The five of them agreed and Edmund reached to help the injured girl out of the cot. He slid an arm around her waist so she could lean against him but still, he couldn't help but revel in the welcoming warmth.</p>
<p>"We have to finish what we started back at the fields," Beth mumbled as they walked slightly apart from the other four.</p>
<p>Edmund had to chuckle at that. "We will. I promise."</p>
<p>As Beth regained colour while she laughed, Edmund sighed, truthfully believing for the first time that she would be fine.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"How could you not see him?" Peter asked, disbelief in his voice. He turned towards his brother. "I know for sure you were trained to keep an eye on your surroundings, especially in times of war!"</p>
<p>Edmund shrugged from his place besides Beth. The both of them sat on the steps leading to the Stone Table, their family surrounding them. "I'm human, Pete. I wasn't paying attention."</p>
<p>As annoyed as he constantly felt by the High King, Caspian had to admit Peter had a point. They both had been trained to be permanently alert so, what distracted them so utterly that they could not see that coward approaching them?</p>
<p>Caspian frowned at them, deep in focus. They were hiding something, of that much he was sure, but he couldn't figure out what exactly.</p>
<p>"There's something you're not telling us," Susan finally quipped, looking sternly at both Beth and Edmund. Caspian forced himself to keep his eyes on his friends. That was not the time to be distracted.</p>
<p>"What would we not tell you?" Beth asked as innocently as she could despite her blush, "We were training and when I stopped for a second to rest, I was shot. End of the story."</p>
<p>"We really need to focus on the big picture here. The telmarines have spotted us, we need to come up with a plan of attack," Edmund added.</p>
<p>Lucy shook her head, her lips pulling up into an amused smile. "No, I'm not buying it. Do any of you believe them?"</p>
<p>Susan, Peter and Caspian all shook their heads in unison, entertained by the frustrated groanes coming from the exasperated couple. The latter then noticed how close they were sitting and how they were holding hands. Until now, he had assumed it was because Beth was still weak but only then was he noticing how comfortable they seemed with eachother, as if some of the tension was gone.</p>
<p>"You kissed," Caspian stated bluntly, his smile the brightest yet as he took Edmund's and Beth's wide eyes as a confirmation.</p>
<p>"We did, okay?" Edmund snapped, finally running out of patience. Beth closed her eyes in trepidation as the other four laughed. "Can we discuss our plan first, please? I'm sure you will have plenty of time to make our lives miserable after we figure that out."</p>
<p>"Does this mean I win the bet?" Lucy squealed excitedly.</p>
<p>"It sounds like a plan," Peter spoke teasingly before growing serious, "But you are right, we do need to focus."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded and stood up. "I will gather the leaders of each group."</p>
<p>He glanced amusedly at the two blushing teenagers before walking away but, before he could take five steps, <em>her voice </em>spoke.</p>
<p>"I will go with you."</p>
<p>Susan approached him with a smile. Caspian tried not to make eye contact with Peter, knowing that as unsatisfied as he was with the prince, he was even more crossed by the fact that Caspian was infatuated by his sister.</p>
<p>Caspian didn't bother questioning it. He was sure Peter knew of his feelings for the Gentle Queen.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Susan asked suddenly as the walked down the tunnel towards the entrance, where the narnians waited for news.</p>
<p>Caspian glanced at her with a surprised, yet grateful smile. "Yes, why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"When Beth was shot...you looked frightened," Susan replied softly and Caspian did his best to shrug nonchalantly as he gazed forward.</p>
<p>"Beth has always been there for me. When Miraz began to actively seek for more power, Beth and her oldest brother Tor were the ones who kept me sane," Caspian began nervously, painfully aware that he had never been this open with anyone other than his best friend, "She is the closest thing I have to a sister so at the thought of losing her, I really didn't know how would I cope."</p>
<p>Susan rested her hand against his arm, her piercing blue eyes shining gently as she smiled reassuringly. "She has you, so I'm sure she will be just fine."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Susan." Caspian smiled gratefully. She returned the smile before withdrawing her hand from his arm, Caspian almost whimpering at the loss of contact.</p>
<p>"Though my brother could be taking a more active role in that department, considering the recent developments," Susan added, both of them chuckling quietly as they arrived to the entrance.</p>
<p>"What happened your Majesties?"</p>
<p>"What is the plan?"</p>
<p>"Is Princess Elizabeth okay?"</p>
<p>Caspian held up a hand, requesting their silence. Slowly, the crowd gathered in front of him quietened and stared expectantly at him.</p>
<p>"My friends, Princess Elizabeth is alright thanks to Queen Lucy's cordial. However, this new development means our location's been discovered by the telmarines."</p>
<p>The Queen of Old stood beside him, her gaze calm in spite of the concern shown in her people's faces.</p>
<p>"They will be here soon enough," Susan stated, "So we ask the leaders of each company to join us in a war council' meeting. We need to decide our next move."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Choice To Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I've decided I want feminist characters in my fanfic, I've decided to give Beth and Susan that role and, since they are both so different, I thought it would be interesting to see what comes of the two girls. I hope you guys like it!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: It's obvious I only own Beth's storyline. The rest belongs to its respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caspian watched with a heavy heart as their different squads' representatives surrounded him, Beth and the Kings and Queens of Old.</p>
<p>All humour, all cheerfulness was long gone.</p>
<p>Since the Kings and Queens of Old had joined them, they had all lived in a sort of joyful bubble, having almost forgotten they were at war as they rejoiced in the fact that help had arrived.</p>
<p>The Telmarine who spotted them was the wake up call that made them remember their true circumstances. The arrow he shot to the princess, the reminder that the Telmarines were a real enemy, and a deadly one at that.</p>
<p>So, as they all gathered, except for Reepicheep, none of them were really excited to prepare for the eventual battle. They were all willing to fight for their survival at any costs but still, they couldn't help but feel cheated by their unfair reality.</p>
<p>They were all eager to regain their freedom but they shouldn't have to fight for it. The Telmarines should have never felt the right to invade them.</p>
<p>More than ever, Caspian felt the responsibility, the duty of winning this war. For them, and for himself, there was no other possible outcome.</p>
<p>"It's only a matter of time," Peter started as the final Narnian entered the Stone Table Room. The High King glanced arrogantly at Caspian, the prince barely containing himself from rolling his eyes in return. "Miraz's men will be on their way soon, if they aren't already, which means those same men are not protecting the castle."</p>
<p>"What do you propose, Your Majesty?" Trufflehunter asked.</p>
<p>If he knew Peter at all, which he liked to think he did because he was great at figuring people out, Caspian knew exactly what Peter was proposing.</p>
<p>Caspian didn't particularly like the idea, but before intervening, he glanced at the remaining Pevensie and Beth to see if he had any allies.</p>
<p>Susan was behind him so he couldn't exactly glance at her without being obvious but he knew she was against her brother's plan. After all, the Gentle Queen had always hated pointless battles.</p>
<p>For the first time since they met, Edmund and Beth had put a stop to the heated glances and secret smiles. Edmund sat against a pillar behind Peter, elbows resting on his thighs as he leaned forward and listened to his brother with interest.</p>
<p>Beth stood beside him, also listening intently but with disagreement written all over her face, as if she also knew what Peter was going to say and wasn't liking it one bit. Lucy sat on the Stone Table beside Beth, her eyes wearing the same dissatisfied expression.</p>
<p>Caspian took all that in with one quick glance and steeled himself. He had three possible allies and now, it was time to intervene.</p>
<p>"We need to get ready for-" Peter and Caspian spoke at the same.</p>
<p>As the High King and the prince glared at each other in defiance, the crowd around them quietened into a stunned silence. They knew the two of them had been struggling to get along but they had imagined they would leave their differences aside, at least during that meeting.</p>
<p>Caspian realised that as well so he backed down, allowing Peter to speak first.</p>
<p>"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter spoke confidently as he glanced around the How.</p>
<p>"That's insane, no one has ever taken the castle," Caspian argued, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>To him, Peter was proposing an attack' plan based on his own experience, but the Telmarine castle wasn't alike any place he'd ever raided, and the Telmarines were totally different from his former opponents.</p>
<p>Peter smirked at the prince calmly. "There's always a first time."</p>
<p>Caspian clenched his hands into fists. He was really starting to dislike the High King.</p>
<p>"We would have the element of surprise," Trumpkin quipped, nodding his agreement.</p>
<p>"Yes, but we have the advantage here!" Caspian argued hotly.</p>
<p>"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan intervened from behind Caspian. The prince turned to watch her walk towards him, her eyes on her brother. "You've never been to this castle, Peter. I think you are underestimating them."</p>
<p>Peter glared angrily at the two of them, the silence uncomfortable as everyone thought carefully on who they sided with.</p>
<p>"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter finally spoke, siding with Caspian.</p>
<p>"Look, I appreciate what you've done," Peter started, turning towards Caspian with an honest, yet arrogant look, "But this isn't a fortress. This is a tomb."</p>
<p>"Yes, and if they are as smart as you've told us," Edmund agreed with his brother, "They will just surround us and starve us out."</p>
<p>Caspian frowned, knowing he had a point. He then glanced at the Narnian' leaders surrounding them, knowing how conflicted they must be feeling.</p>
<p>Being a Telmarine himself, Caspian had the knowledge of their customs, strategy' methods and ways of thinking. He knew that it was no coincidence that they hadn't arrived with a larger army yet.</p>
<p>To his experience, Miraz and his army were waiting to see what their next move was going to be. They wanted to study them, sense their strengths and use their weaknesses against them so whatever they ended up doing, it had to be planned extremely carefully.</p>
<p>However, Caspian had to acknowledge the experience of the two young kings. Tales of their skills in strategy and war were legendary. However different their enemies might have been, between Edmund's strategic and cunning mind and Peter's natural leader skills, they had managed to win every single time.</p>
<p>"We could collect nuts!" A squirrel spoke excitedly from the top of a pillar.</p>
<p>"Yes, and throw them to the Telmarines? Shut up!" Reepicheep snapped from besides the squirrel before turning to the High King and bowing. "I believe you know where I stand, Sire."</p>
<p>Peter nodded his thanks and glanced around him, taking notice of how most of them nodded at him in agreement.</p>
<p>Caspian sighed and exchanged a look with Susan. Peter had won the people, so all left to do now was work their hardest to plan the best possible attack.</p>
<p>Peter paid the two of them no attention as he took a few steps towards Glenstorm. "If I get troops in, will you and your people take care of the guards?"</p>
<p>Glenstorm glanced between Peter and Caspian. He had offered his allegiance to Caspian, so it didn't feel right to side against the prince but as he considered the choices before him, he also could see clearly that he had no alternative but to comply to Peter's requests. After all, everyone else had agreed to his plan.</p>
<p>"Or die trying, my liege," Glenstorm spoke finally, and bowed his head.</p>
<p>Caspian closed his eyes in defeat but then, a new voice spoke.</p>
<p>With how silent she had been, he had almost forgotten she was there.</p>
<p>"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said softly from her place on the Stone Table.</p>
<p>Peter frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"You are all acting like there's two options. Dying here, or dying there," Lucy replied candidly, her voice as light and hopeful as always. She glanced at the Narnians gathered around her. "We should look for Aslan. He helped us against the White Witch. We need to have faith in that He will come again."</p>
<p>"I agree with Lucy," Beth finally intervened as well. Both girls exchanged a smile. "After all, if we don't have faith, what do we really have?"</p>
<p>Caspian straightened, his mind going back to all the times he'd despaired. When his mother had died, followed by his father. When he barely escaped his home alive, without any allies and hated by the Narnians.</p>
<p>Yet, he had survived. He had survived the grief of losing her mother, and the pain and stress of losing his father. He made it out of the castle he had called home during his entire life and, less than a week later, he had gained an army, the support and allegiance of the Narnians and the aid of the Kings and Queens of Old.</p>
<p>Caspian lowered his gaze with guilt. He wished he could agree with Lucy and Beth but his urge to do something was too large. He couldn't just sit back and do nothing while the Telmarines advanced towards them. Aslan was real, that much he knew, but they couldn't afford waiting for Him, especially considering they didn't know whether he was coming.</p>
<p>Caspian then glanced at the rest, noticing how they all wore the same guilty expressions. He then realised that's why Lucy was the Valiant Queen. Because when everyone else preferred logic, she had the bravery to be faithful. Faith wasn't always rewarding, so it took considerable courage to choose it.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Peter was frowning at both girls. "I'm not sure you two were listening."</p>
<p>"No, you're the one who's not listening," Lucy snapped, her gaze hard and unforgiving. Caspian knew this was not the first time Peter had chosen not to believe Lucy so Aslan must have been a sore spot between them. "Or have you forgotten who actually defeated the White Witch?"</p>
<p>Edmund winced at the name but it went unnoticed by his brother and sister, as they only had eyes to glare at each other. Beth reached down to grasp his shoulder for a moment, but affectionately nonetheless.</p>
<p>Peter straightened, his gaze the coldest one yet. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."</p>
<p>And with that, he left without uttering another word.</p>
<p>Caspian could hardly contain himself from closing his eyes and rubbing his temple as he felt a headache appearing at the back of his skull. True, the Narnians supported the plan but Edmund was the only one of the other five people in command who supported the High King.</p>
<p>Peter owed it to them to discuss it further, at the very least.</p>
<p>Everyone fell into a heavy silence, the prospect of a near battle utterly frightening. They had nothing left to lose, for the Telmarines had taken everything from them but still, they felt a desperate need to win, the anxiety for this to be over eating away their sanity slowly.</p>
<p>It had been too long since they were free.</p>
<p>Behind them all, the fire below the Great Lion was starting to die.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Our best approach is through an air attack," Caspian declared, palm rested open on the castle' map. He stared intently at Peter as he spoke, "The Telmarines haven't seen griffins before and they haven't fought with Narnians in centuries. They won't know how to deal with them."</p>
<p>As the representatives of each company had left to prepare their troops, the Pevensie, Caspian and Beth had gathered in a small chamber to plan the attack.</p>
<p>Map laid on the table, Peter and Caspian stood on both extremes, Susan on Caspian's right and Edmund on Peter's right. Beth stood besides Susan and Lucy besides Edmund, the youngest queen utterly bored as she was staying in the How.</p>
<p>Beth glanced momentarily at the Just King as he discussed with Peter, Susan and Caspian about the best way to perform the initial attack. She hadn't been avoiding him per se - after all, ever since the arrow incident they had been planning the attack together - but she was terrified of being left alone with him.</p>
<p>She knew she had strong feelings for him, that much was obvious, but she felt overwhelmed by their intensity, especially considering she met Edmund two weeks ago.</p>
<p>In any case, those feelings weren't what scared her the most. After all, Edmund was one of the best humans she'd ever met so she really couldn't have chosen anyone better to have a crush on. What frightened her was the risk of having her heart broken. Beth had gone through so much that, eventually, she had closed her heart for everyone but her family.</p>
<p>With the first crush, the first heartbreak always follows and truthfully, she wasn't really sure she could deal with anymore pain. And, if there was anything she had learned from her life in England, it was that were millions of ways in which thing could take a turn for the worse.</p>
<p>Beth knew this issue was going to haunt her for some time so she shook her head, forcing herself to snap out of it and focus on the discussion.</p>
<p>She and Susan had already changed into their battle dresses and grabbed their weapons and now, all Beth needed to know was what would her role be when they attacked the castle.</p>
<p>"Peter, just listen to him, okay?" Susan was retorting as Beth snapped back into focus, "He's lived there for 17 years, while you've never even seen the castle. Accept that he knows the place better than you!"</p>
<p>Edmund and Lucy covered their lips as to not reveal their smiles while Peter gaped at his usually gentle sister, momentarily struggling to come up with an answer.</p>
<p>"You are right, he knows better the castle," the High King finally argued angrily, "But I've been in far more battles, I know what I'm doing!"</p>
<p>"<em>You </em>know what you are doing?" Edmund hissed coldly, his gaze burning with contempt, "You might be the High King but you didn't rule alone back in our time and you certainly don't rule alone now, brother."</p>
<p>This time, no one was amused. Peter paled, not in anger, but in fear of actually having abused of his power, while the other four exchanged apprehensive glances. Even Lucy, who had been absently playing with her skirt without paying any attention looked up in shock.</p>
<p>Finally, Beth walked around the table to stand between the brothers. She rested a calming hand on Edmund's shoulder before turning to look at Peter.</p>
<p>"There are two mayor details we should consider to make the plan of attack. For once, the walls are as tall as twelve-floor' English buildings so if we attack from land, Miraz will just have his archers shoot us down and due to the walls' height, we won't be able to return the favour," Beth began, nodding at Caspian as he came to stand on Peter's other side and pointed at either side of the bridge.</p>
<p>"Secondly, the castle's only connection to the land is a bridge. The castle is surrounded by a deep abyss on either side," Caspian added, "What Beth said about the walls it's true, and if we add that in a land attack, our army would be all gathered in a constricted space...it would be far too easy to slaughter us."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you mention this before?" Peter finally spoke weakly, glancing from Caspian to Beth with a frown.</p>
<p>The other five rolled their eyes in frustration.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you let Caspian speak in the first place?" Edmund asked in return, exasperation shown all over his face.</p>
<p>"Maybe you weren't really listening, Pete," was Beth's reply to Peter's question, the princess exchanging a smirk with the Valiant Queen as she spoke.</p>
<p>Peter slowly nodded, took a step back and motioned Caspian to speak.</p>
<p>"I think some of us should be carried first by the griffins to take care of the guards on the walls and signal the army to charge when we open the gates," Caspian began in a much more civil tone now that he was actually being heard.</p>
<p>"I agree. Su, Ed, you and I?" Peter suggested but his younger brother shook his head.</p>
<p>"I will go first and signal the army," Edmund smiled as he patted his flashlight, which was strapped to his belt, "I have the perfect thing for that."</p>
<p>"In that case, you should fly to the highest tower," Caspian said as he pointed it out in the map, "That way, you will be able to see any movement, while we will take down the guards on the towers below yours in a few minutes, so you won't be seen as you signal the army."</p>
<p>"Good. After you arrive, Ed, make a signal with your flashlight and Su, Caspian, myself and Trumpkin will fly to kill the guards and open the gate," Peter trailed off, slightly annoyed as he glanced at Caspian, "Where should we fly to?"</p>
<p>Caspian pointed at one of the western' towers. "This one. We can enter through my professor's study. He never leaves his window locked."</p>
<p>"Very well," Peter agreed, and looked at Susan, Edmund and Caspian, "We need to be as fast as we can. Our primordial objective is to sneak the army inside but if we can also kill Miraz before opening the gates and without raising any alarm, that would take a huge weight away from us. Any questions?"</p>
<p>As the other four shook their heads, Beth frowned at him before clearing her throat to get his attention. "Yes. What am I doing in the raid? Am I charging with the rest of the army?"</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence enveloped them as the three boys looked anywhere but at the Princess of Archenland.</p>
<p>Beth glanced between them, noticing how Edmund shot Peter a stubborn glare, how Caspian seemed to be flustering from awkwardness with each second that passed, how Susan threw her a sympathetic look and how Lucy frowned angrily at the boys.</p>
<p>And as it dawned on her, she frowned as well, her gaze growing murderous.</p>
<p>"You have got to be kidding me," Beth growled slowly, and looked at each boy with a burning glare. "Who gave you the right to decide whether I'm fighting or not?"</p>
<p>"You aren't really needed in the battle, Beth," Peter finally spoke cautiously, glancing at the two other boys expectantly but rolling his eyes when neither intervened. The High King looked at the princess with an appeasing smile. "You would be far more useful here with Lucy."</p>
<p>"As the second-in-command, I would really like to hear what our people thinks about this," Beth snapped in return before glancing at Caspian. She knew this had been his and Edmund's idea. "I came to Narnia because you needed me but I'm not a weak girl you can just cast aside or call to your aid as it fits you. Next time you call for me, I won't be as willing to help."</p>
<p>"Beth-" Edmund started, reaching out to grab Beth by the hand but she shook her head, raising her arms in protest as she took a few steps back from him.</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear it." Beth looked at Edmund straight into his eyes, her face twisted into a deep scowl. "Especially not from you."</p>
<p>And after bowing mockingly at the two kings and the prince, she left without looking back.</p>
<p>There were few times when she had been that angry. As she walked out of the chamber, she breathed as deeply as she could, trying to even her rage before she crossed any Narnian.</p>
<p>It hurt to be treated like a child, especially by the guy she had feelings for. Of course, they probably pulled that foolish move to protect her but if she cherished anything in her life, that was the freedom to make her own decisions, the control of being able to take her life wherever she wanted. Only she chose what to do with her life so if there was anything she resented, it was when people tried to choose for her, even if it was people she cared for like Peter, Caspian and Edmund.</p>
<p>Beth shook her head to relieve herself from those thoughts as she realized she was close to the armory. She would have to sort out her anger later.</p>
<p>"Your Highness! Have you all arranged a plan of attack?" Reepicheep called as Beth made it to the armory where everyone was getting ready.</p>
<p>The rest looked up, faces expectant as they laid eyes on the foreign princess.</p>
<p>"Almost, Maese Reepicheep, they were arranging the final touches when I retreated," Beth answered, smiling slightly when Reepicheep practically jumped in excitement.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty? Is everything alright?" Trufflehunter asked worriedly and Beth smiled wider in the hopes of making her smile more real.</p>
<p>"Yes, Trufflehunter, thank you," Beth replied, nodding gratefully. By then, the rest of the Narnians had gathered around her, which made her realize she couldn't just stand there and hear about a plan she wasn't going to be a part of.</p>
<p>Deeply relieved, she realized the griffins hadn't joined them yet.</p>
<p>"Glenstorm," Beth called, looking at the centaur with respect, "Where are the griffins?"</p>
<p>"They are practicing outside, do you want me to bring them?" He asked but the princess shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, Glenstorm, but thanks. I shall bring them myself," Beth answered "Would you please summon Their Majesties so they can explain the plan of attack? Maybe you should all go to the Stone Table' Room. That way you will all fit easily."</p>
<p>Glenstorm nodded and left, the army marching to the opposite direction towards the Stone Table' Room. Beth took a deep breath before going towards the entrance, happy to breathe some fresh air away from everyone else.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After the scout returned to the castle with news of their enemy's location, Miraz summoned a council meeting in the throne room.</p>
<p>Sopespian glanced around, mildly amused at the poorly hidden expressions of frights in the other lords.</p>
<p>As the next Lord Protector of the telmarine court once Miraz became king, Sopespian was probably the most threatened by Miraz but still, so was Miraz by him and that gave the lord an enormous sense of arrogance.</p>
<p>The room was made with pearl white' stone, yet the designs were sharp, intimidating and powerful, as it was the traditional telmarine' style. From the sharpness of the carvings and the seats, to the tall, mighty steps leading to the telmarine throne, the room was made to intimidate anyone not used to the telmarine's customs, especially the enemies to the telmarine' royal family.</p>
<p>The door opened for one last time and Miraz, Lord Protector of Narnia, soon-to-be king, entered the chamber.</p>
<p>Sopespian studied him as he made his way to throne.</p>
<p>Miraz was in his late thirties and fairly successful in letting the court know who was the leader. After his brother, King Caspian IX, passed away, Miraz had taken the royal duties until Caspian X was of age. To everyone else, Miraz seemed to be the live image of a mourning brother and a loving uncle to the Crown Prince, but he had never managed to fool Sopespian.</p>
<p>Sopespian knew that to survive in court, one needed to know their enemies far better than their friends and to him, Miraz had always been far more ruthless than his brother, and far more thirsty for power.</p>
<p>Miraz stopped on the first step leading to the throne and turned to face the lords gathered. "We have spotted Caspian and his bunch of Narnian' pest in an old tomb known to the Narnians as the How. My lords, we need to decide what to do with this information."</p>
<p>"They have lived enough," one of the lords declared loudly, "They have proved they are clever enough to survive but now, it is time to end what our ancestors began. The bridge is finished! We know where they are hiding! We must go and finish their worthless lives once and for all!"</p>
<p>Utter silence followed the lord's little speech. The rest of the lords agreed with him but they knew better than to speak before Miraz did. They had been gathered to decide their course of action together but still, they all knew perfectly that Miraz was the one who held the final say.</p>
<p>"Tell me, Lord Frengh, do you wish to give the country to the traitor Caspian?" Miraz finally replied, his voice calm but still, a note of wrath held beneath, "Remember that before betraying his entire race, my nephew was trained by the best tutors, generals and strategists. If they haven't attacked by now, that's because they are waiting for us to move first and my nephew, dear lords, is extremely cunning for his age. He would easily see a way to turn an attack from us to their favour."</p>
<p>"I apologize, Sire," Lord Frengh nervously uttered from his seat, "In my impulsiveness, I failed to see the picture clearly."</p>
<p>"You are right, you failed," Miraz agreed venomously, "Leave this meeting at once, Lord Frengh, we won't be needing your services any longer."</p>
<p>With fear in their hearts, the rest of the Council Members watched Frengh leave the room, knowing it would be the last they saw of him. Contradict or displease Miraz, and you should better be ready to face the consequences.</p>
<p>Sopespian was the first to take his gaze from the disgraced lord to cruel Miraz. He knew it was not time to emit any opinions, it was time to hear what their leader had to say.</p>
<p>"We need to focus not on Caspian, but on his companions and on any flaws they might have," Miraz carried on with a sufficient smirk, clasping his hands behind his back, "The Narnian' High King, Peter, was said to be especially stubborn and impulsive. If you had ever bothered to read the Narnian' legends, you would know that he always attacks first."</p>
<p>"Double the amount of guards patrolling inside the castle. I don't want them to suspect anything from us when they come but I also want to catch as many Narnians as we can." He ordered General Glozelle, who stood on the opposite side of the room next to the door. Then, Miraz glanced at the lords surrounding him. "We need to let them come to the castle, which we know far better and therefore, we will be able to protect it easily. Let's trap them here and end this ridiculous war once and for all. You are dismissed."</p>
<p>Everyone raised and bowed before their leader before retreating the chamber, their hatred for Miraz grown even stronger but still, feeling respect for his cunning mind.</p>
<p>As he was left alone, Miraz turned to stare at the throne, the seat that would finally be his.</p>
<p>All he needed to do was end his nephew once and for all.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After explaining the plan to the troops, Peter, Edmund and Caspian were arming themselves alone in the chamber where all four Pevensie slept.</p>
<p>The silence between them was heavy, as it had been ever since Beth stormed out. It had been Edmund's idea to leave her out of the battle but still, Peter and Caspian's overprotective nature had quickly made them agree.</p>
<p>Beth's words had hurt the three of them in their own special way but mostly, it had made them realize that how they had behaved was not right. Since they hardly were wrong, none of them were really sure what to do next.</p>
<p>Finally, Caspian broke the silence as he growled frustratedly, failing on his attempt to straighten his chain mail. He glanced at both kings reproachfully. "How is it that one girl can make us feel so guilty?"</p>
<p>Edmund sighed in response, throwing a dirty look at his brother when he smirked. "Now I can see clearly that I had no right to do this but it is overwhelming how much I care for her."</p>
<p>The younger King hardly ever admitted his feelings to anyone so his brother and friend refrained from making a teasing comment, knowing how hard it must have been for him to admit that.</p>
<p>"Beth knows we appreciate her help and we consider her our equal," Peter mused quietly, glancing as confidently as he could at Caspian and Edmund. He knew they were still haunted by her words. "She knows we meant the best for her and once she is ready, she'll forgive us."</p>
<p>"You are right, I do know that," a voice said from behind them at the entrance of the chamber.</p>
<p>The three boys turned, paling when they saw Beth leaning against the frame, her arms crossed.</p>
<p>She stared at the three of them for a moment, her expression empty, lifeless, before finally taking a few steps forward. Caspian and Peter retreated slightly to stand on either side of Edmund, the three of them bracing themselves as they waited for her to explode.</p>
<p>"I know you meant the best for me," Beth continued as she stopped a few feet before the terrified kings and prince, her presence the most regal it had been yet, "But I care about the three of you as much as you care about me and that didn't stop me from accepting what you had to do. You were allowed to voice your concern but what I do, that is up to me and me only."</p>
<p>Peter and Caspian were looking at their feet as if they were the most fascinating thing they'd ever seen. Next to them, Edmund carrasped and looked at the princess shyly.</p>
<p>"Caspian and Peter had nothing to do with this. This was my idea," he admitted with embarrassment. Beth only stared at him, making him self conscious. "And I'm really sorry."</p>
<p>"I know it was you. That's what hurt me the most," Beth replied, her eyes downcast for a second. She then straightened, shaking her head to relieve herself from all sadness, Edmund's heart aching at the sight. "Anyways, Lucy told me she was happy I was staying so I won't go to the raid. Not because you forced me to, but because I'm needed here."</p>
<p>The three of them listened to her with clenched hearts. They had never wanted to hurt her, and now, not only had they accomplished exactly that but also, they'd taken her work with them for granted, her skills as a born leader and the respect she deserved as their equal ignored in their need to protect someone who's perfectly capable to take care of herself.</p>
<p>"Only because I care about you and because you meant well is that I will forgive you." Beth took a step closer to them, her voice still calm but taking an undertone of murderous' anger. "But the three of you owe me. And you will never do this to me again."</p>
<p>With that, she turned around and strutted away without looking back.</p>
<p>The boys hardly resembled the legendary leaders they actually were as they stood frozen, their hearts broken by the sadness of her words. Those words had certainly bid it's purpose so, besides feeling incredibly guilty, they had filled them with the desperate wish of proving the princess that they appreciated her as an equal.</p>
<p>If anything, Edmund felt the worst out of the three of them. He took a few hesitating steps forward but soon stopped, his eyes still in the direction the princess had left a moment ago. He wanted to follow her but he felt as if this was only to be solved by actions, not words, and he wasn't sure what to do to prove Beth he trusted her.</p>
<p>"Ed," Peter spoke from his right. His older brother was as grave as he had ever seen him. "Follow her. Before she decides she can't trust you."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded and without further ado, ran after Beth.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Beth!"</p>
<p>Beth closed her eyes, her step unconsciously slowing down. She knew she had failed to convince him that they were okay but she was too angry still and didn't really want to make a scene in front of the Narnians, so she was reluctant to speak to him.</p>
<p>During her life in England, she'd been looked down on by her father for being a girl. Once she arrived to Archenland and became a princess, people respected her because she was royalty but if it came to counsel or strategy, everybody went to her brothers first.</p>
<p>Eventually, she had formed herself a reputation of being an excellent strategist and leader but it had cost her tremendous work and numerous successful battle' plans.</p>
<p>Beth was tired of proving herself only because she was young and a girl, and she never thought she would have to do so in order for her best friend and the kings of old to respect her despite of her gender or age. She reckoned that what she'd done already had been more than enough to prove how capable she was.</p>
<p>Beth slowly turned around to face the Just King, smiling as realistically as she could when she noticed a group of dwarves walking towards them from a tunnel to their right. "Did you need something?"</p>
<p>Edmund faltered in his steps when he took notice of her fake smile. He grinned back politely, nodding at the dwarves as they walked past them. "A word with you, if that's okay."</p>
<p>"You're leaving soon," Beth replied, "I'm not sure you have the time to talk."</p>
<p>"For you, I always have time," Edmund stated passionately as he extended his hand towards the princess, "Please, walk with me."</p>
<p>Beth looked at his hand for a moment before sighing and taking it. Edmund smiled slightly, taking it as a small success and led them outside.</p>
<p>Eventually, they reached the training' fields where Beth had been injured. It was the last place Edmund wanted to visit but he reckoned they wouldn't be bothered there.</p>
<p>Beth let go of his hand and walked a few steps forward, studying the woods as if she feared another telmarine spy.</p>
<p>"Does it still hurt?" Edmund finally asked to break the uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p>"Thanks to Lu, it doesn't anymore." Beth turned towards him, smiling slightly though her bright green eyes remained guarded. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Ed?"</p>
<p>Edmund hesitated for a second. "I think you haven't forgiven me yet. I think you are still angry with me and I want to fix things before I leave."</p>
<p>Beth frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure this is something we can talk through. I mean, I understand why you thought you were doing the right thing but I just feel like you don't find me worthy of your trust as a leader."</p>
<p>"I swear I do," Edmund replied without hesitation as he reached forward to grasp Beth's hands with his own. "I come from a time where it is the chivalrous thing to protect the ones you care about, and that's why I thought I was doing the best thing for you. I was clearly mistaken but you need to know that I trust you more than anyone else."</p>
<p>As Edmund explained himself, Beth's eyes softened, the hurt and anger she felt slowly leaving. The king hesitated before stepping even closer to her, staring deep into her eyes. "I care about you deeply. More than I ever thought I could care for anyone other than my family and when you were shot, it was one of the most terrifying moments I have ever experienced. I was protecting you, but I was also protecting myself."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid of seeing you hurt, just as afraid as you are. But I'm good at protecting my people, just like you." Beth finally smiled as she gripped his hands tighter. "We are a team, Ed. We guard each other's back but in order for me to do that, I have to be there fighting next to you."</p>
<p>"I agree." Edmund hugged her, relief flooding through him as she hugged him back. "I'm really sorry, Beth."</p>
<p>"It's okay," Beth laughed as they pulled back. Seeing her bright smile, Edmund felt as if he could breathe again. "I couldn't stay angry with you for too long, anyways. You're too cute."</p>
<p>Edmund smirked amusedly as the princess before him blushed, clearly realizing what she said. "Am I really?"</p>
<p>"As if you didn't know it," Beth snapped jokingly with a fond eye-roll before walking around him to head back towards the How.</p>
<p>Edmund gazed for a second at the retreating princess, completely mesmerized with how the sunset light flickered on her golden hair, almost making it look as if it shone.</p>
<p>He then reached forward and caught the girl by her wrist. Without considering the poor timing he had, given that he was about to head to battle, it oddly seemed like the perfect moment to ask her something he had been pondering for some time.</p>
<p>"Ed?" Beth looked back at the king, growing confused by his intense and hopeful look. "What is it?"</p>
<p>Edmund gulped in an attempt to erase the nerves off his voice. "Will you be my girlfriend?"</p>
<p>If the Just King wasn't sure already, as the princess beamed happily, he would have known for a fact that he was a goner.</p>
<p>She walked towards him and reached up to kiss him. The kiss was sweet, slow, yet full of passion and longing. They knew the battle before them could separate them for good and, as strong as they were, that possible prospect was haunting them.</p>
<p>Finally, the princess pulled back and looked up into the awed king's eyes with a loving smile. "Come back to me and I'll accept."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded, kissing her cheek before hugging her tightly. He buried his face onto her shoulder, his smile threatening to break his face. "Sounds like a sensible plan."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lucy stood a few feet from the entrance to the How, watching how the Narnians said goodbye to the ones heading to attack the castle.</p>
<p>She felt, and she was sure she wasn't the only one, that the plan was far from perfect.</p>
<p>She could see clearly how things could go wrong.</p>
<p>Peter and Caspian could barely bear being in the same room without arguing and yet they were co-leaders in this mission.</p>
<p>Beth was one of the most cunning person she knew, right alongside her brother, yet she was staying.</p>
<p>Lucy herself had a magic cordial that could save her people, but she was also forced to stay.</p>
<p>Her family and half her people were heading to the enemy's land. An enemy that was probably the most intelligent they'd faced so far, an enemy that could be waiting for them with a trap for all they knew.</p>
<p>Lucy glanced at her sister as she stood beside her. At least Susan was going. She was the most logical out of them all and, as annoying as it was, there were certain occasions in which it was quite useful.</p>
<p>"Lu, stop worrying so much." Susan said softly when she caught her younger sister glancing at her yet again.</p>
<p>Lucy sighed, shaking her head as if to relieve herself from the stress. However imperfect the plan might seem, it was too late to try to change it so she couldn't afford to worry her people or her family with her concerns.</p>
<p>"Just promise you are all going to be okay," Lucy pleaded quietly.</p>
<p>Susan smiled reassuringly but, before she could say anything, they heard a loud laugh. They looked back just in time to notice Edmund and Beth stumbling out of the How, hands intertwined.</p>
<p>Edmund looked up, eyes wide as he noticed the crowd staring at them. Beth slowly followed his gaze and paled as her smile melt off.</p>
<p>Stunned silence was king for a second before, one by one, the Narnians gathered bursted out laughing at the two blushing leaders. That spontaneous moment was exactly what they needed to ease the tension away. Half of them were still heading into battle but at least, they'd a good laugh before.</p>
<p>Both Queens of Old exchanged a gleeful smile as the embarrassed couple walked towards them, heads hung. Whatever was going on between the king and the princess, they had never seen their brother so happy so they approved without reservations.</p>
<p>"Are you two finally together?" Lucy asked gleefully, amused and delighted by the happy spark in both their eyes. "I'd like to remind you that I made a bet with Peter and Caspian, one I would very much like to win."</p>
<p>"Not quite yet," Beth replied calmly, ignoring Edmund as he mockingly glared at his younger sister. The princess then leaned forward towards the queen. "If you give me half your earnings I will make you win, though."</p>
<p>"I feel so flattered right now," Edmund deadpanned as the girls laughed. Beth rolled her eyes but reached up to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>Just then, everyone quietened down. Peter and Caspian were retreating the How side by side, fully armed, their expressions unreadable.</p>
<p>"We should get going, we need to arrive to the castle by midnight," Peter announced, watching how his people said their final goodbyes for a moment before heading towards his family, Caspian in tow.</p>
<p>Caspian made it to the group first. He hugged Lucy first before standing before Beth, his eyes slightly hesitant.</p>
<p>"Can you forgive me, little sister?" Caspian asked fearfully.</p>
<p>Beth smiled and reached to hug Caspian fiercely. "Everything is in the past. Please take care."</p>
<p>Caspian smiled, feeling extremely relieved as they pulled away. He glanced at Beth and Lu with a smile. "You too. Stay safe."</p>
<p>With a final look, Caspian followed his army, Susan following him after hugging her sister and friend.</p>
<p>Edmund was next. He hugged his sister tightly before moving to the princess, embracing her fiercely as well. He didn't need to say anything to either girl. Everything he felt for them, they knew so with one last loving look at each of them, he walked away without looking back.</p>
<p>Peter was the last, and the most reluctant to face the two girls, considering he had argued with them not so long ago.</p>
<p>He first stood before the princess. "I hope you know how sorry I am about what happened today but regardless of that, I don't think I can leave our people in better hands. You are in charge until I get back."</p>
<p>Beth smiled gratefully but shook her head as she glanced at the Valiant Queen. "I appreciate it Pete, and it's all forgotten now but Lu is Queen of Narnia, while I'm a foreign princess. She should be in charge."</p>
<p>"We'll be co-leaders." Lucy said as she stepped forward to stand besides her best friend. She smiled at Beth before looking at her older brother.</p>
<p>He had hurt her so much by questioning her faith that even now, as he left for battle, she found it extremely difficult to forgive him.</p>
<p>"Very well." Peter hugged Beth before opening his arms in his sister's direction.</p>
<p>Lucy hesitated for a moment before sighing and walking towards his opened arms. "Be safe, brother."</p>
<p>"You too. I love you." he whispered and, after looking at the both of them with a smile, he too was gone.</p>
<p>The remaining Narnians, plus their two leaders, remained outside the How, watching how their loved ones walked away to meet an uncertain destiny.</p>
<p>Slowly, as the need to distract themselves from the fear they felt for their loved ones became vital, group by group started to disappear into the How until finally, only Beth and Lu remained outside.</p>
<p>"Do you have the same bad feeling I do?" Beth finally asked without taking her gaze from the retreating army. By then, they were a tiny spot near the edge of the forest.</p>
<p>"Yes," Lucy sighed. She grasped her best friend's hand and pulled her backwards towards the How. "Let's just hope we're mistaken."</p>
<p>"You're right, kiddo," Beth replied, chuckling at Lucy's confused reaction to the nickname. "It's a nice nickname, don't look at me like that."</p>
<p>Lucy chuckled as they made it to the entrance. Beth went first but as she made to follow, Lucy looked back and sighed in concern.</p>
<p>The army had disappeared already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. For Narnia!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 9 is now up! The song at the end is "Fix You" by Coldplay.</p>
<p>This is the first part of the raid, which will conclude with chapter 10.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I only own Beth's storyline. The rest belongs to its respective owners.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beth stood slightly to the left of the Stone Table and studied her best friend in silence.</p>
<p>Something she had come to admire in Lucy, and maybe one of the reasons why they became such good friends, was that she was always cheerful. Regardless of the odds or the situation, she always chose to see the silver lining and urged the other five to see it too. Beth loved her for it.</p>
<p>Now, Lucy was far from her usual cheerful self. She sat on a stone step in front of the carving of the Great Lion, her posture sad, gaze down as she played with her sleeves. As she sighed, Beth frowned and decided to snap into action.</p>
<p>She would do anything to keep her best friend from feeling sad.</p>
<p>"How are you holding up, kiddo?" Beth asked, her voice the brightest she could manage, her smile the widest she could evoke.</p>
<p>"Beth, please distract me," Lucy whispered as she looked back at the princess, "I fear for them so much."</p>
<p>Beth rushed to her side, hugging Lucy tightly as she tried to keep her own concern controlled. After all, she too had seen her loved ones leave to battle.</p>
<p>"I do not need to tell you that your siblings are three of the best warriors Narnia has ever seen, right Lu? And Caspian, you haven't seen him fight yet but I can promise you it's quite a show. The guy was taught by the best telmarine teachers. He is frightening when he fights, if I'm being honest," Beth spoke as reassuring as she could. She smiled at Lucy as the young queen looked up at her, some of her concern gone from her face. "But I also don't need to tell you that whatever we might come up with to comfort each other until they come back, it won't stop us from worrying sick about those brave idiots."</p>
<p>"What do you suggest, then?" Lucy asked, too intrigued to feel as concerned as she felt before.</p>
<p>Beth smiled at her small success. "What I suggest, kiddo, is that we should do what best friends do best. Gossip."</p>
<p>Lucy smiled excitedly, the prospect of getting to know her best friend better interesting her greatly. Since Beth told her about her past, Lucy had been deeply curious in how life in the twenty-first century was like. It had been shocking for her to learn than, in a way, Beth came from her future, but it also explained many things about her best friend such as her confidence and her open mind.</p>
<p>"Why do you keep calling me kiddo?" Lucy asked as she took notice of the nickname, one Beth had been using to refer the Valiant Queen for the last couple of days. "I can't help but imagine there's a story behind that nickname. Otherwise, your cunning' mind would have come up with something much more complex."</p>
<p>"You are right," Beth chuckled before raising to lay on the floor in front of Lucy. She crossed her arms behind her head, her blonde waves carelessly fanned across the dusty floor, her mind obviously far away from the How. "A little less than nine months before I came to Narnia, my mother told me she was pregnant. I had always wanted to have a sibling so I was very happy and I loved my little sister or brother immensely. I used to call him kiddo, even before I learned I was having a baby brother but then, I came here without ever getting to meet him."</p>
<p>Beth seemed to snap back into reality and smiled slightly at her best friend, who was looking at her with pitiful eyes. "I feel, despite the short time we've known each other, that you are the closest thing I've ever had to a sister, just like Caspian is my older brother, and since you are my youngest sibling in Narnia, you've inherited the nickname."</p>
<p>Lucy smiled fondly at the last part, feeling exactly the same. She loved her siblings immensely but they'd always sheltered from the world, even as kings and queens. Beth and Caspian, they protected her as well but they also understood that she was no ordinary twelve-year-old. They knew she was perfectly able of making her own decisions and protecting herself and her people from those who would have harm them and for that, she was eternally grateful.</p>
<p>The young queen studied her best friend as she laid once again and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. Beth had never talked about her past in England so until now, she hadn't even considered the princess's life as an ordinary english girl to be anything but normal.</p>
<p>However, taking in her tense figure as she lay on the stone and her controlled expression as she talked about her mom and brother, Lucy narrowed her eyes, fearful of Beth's past for the first time.</p>
<p>"Sis, can I ask you a question?' Lucy finally asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as she could, her body as relaxed as she was able but still, never taking her gaze out of the princess.</p>
<p>Beth smiled brightly and glanced at Lucy for a short moment before focusing on the ceiling once again. "Of course you can, kiddo."</p>
<p>"How did you arrive into this world?" Lucy asked slightly carefully, fearful of her reaction.</p>
<p>If Lucy hadn't been studying the princess already, she wouldn't have noticed any change in her demeanor. The Archenlandian girl stiffened slightly, her hands clenching for a second before slowly relaxing again.</p>
<p>Beth cleared her throat before answering, her gaze never leaving the ceiling. "I'm afraid I don't remember all the details, for it happened rather quickly. My little brother was finally born, so my father came to our house to pick me up and take me to meet him. As we were in the car, we started arguing. I don't really remember what about honestly but at one point he took his eyes off the road...there was a loud noise, so loud I remember thinking it had left me deaf...and then everything went black."</p>
<p>Beth then gazed at Lucy, concealing her pain behind a nonchalant shrug. "I suppose it was an accident but I felt no pain and if my brother had come here with me, then I would have no resentment towards my fate. This two years in this world have been the best of my life."</p>
<p>"And when you woke up, you were in this world?" Lucy asked, worried for her friend. Seeing her there, it was hard to imagine Beth going through such pain but still, stranger things had happened in Narnia and at the end of the day, Lucy had to believe everything would be answered and okay by the time this adventure was finished. If she didn't have her faith, she didn't have anything to hold on to.</p>
<p>"Yep," Beth said and then gave a short laugh, "It was strangest part of my journey here, if you ask me. I ended in the Archenlandian woods at the edge of its border with Narnia. When I woke up, barely past dawn, there was a boy slightly older than me wearing expensive clothes and studying me closely. He would become my brother later but in that moment, all I saw in him was a creeper who liked to watch sleeping unknown girls."</p>
<p>Both girls laughed before the youngest one asked, "That was Tor, right?"</p>
<p>Beth nodded, her gaze nostalgic as she remembered the sweet older brother she had lost to a pack of wild wolves. "He was indeed. I was about to snap at him- as confused as I was by my whereabouts, I still had always been too hot-headed - when he told me he was ambushed and chased by a witch infamous for her attempts of bringing the White Witch back. She needed the blood of a true heir, so she had taken the opportunity when he took a ride alone in the forest."</p>
<p>"Are there still followers of the White Witch?" Lucy asked incredulously, frowning angrily when Beth nodded. "Do the rest know about this?"</p>
<p>"I don't think Caspian knows. Until now, he's lived with people who believed the Narnians to be nothing but stories, after all. I'm not really sure whether the Narnians told your siblings but those followers have stayed in Archenland so far. The telmarines have been a threat for all races."</p>
<p>"I see," Lucy nodded gravely but brightened considerably as she remembered her best friend's tale. "I'm sorry, I completely interrupted you. What happened then?"</p>
<p>Beth chuckled, remembering her first day in that magical world all over again. "Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise was heard. The witch let out a terrified scream and took off as fast as she could. Deeply intrigued, the boy looked around, trying to find the source of that strange noise...and it was me, snoring away in the middle of an Archenlandian' clearing."</p>
<p>"You snore!?" Were the words Lucy could gasp eventually, her amusement too strong to allow her anything but laugh.</p>
<p>"I must admit it surprises me you haven't heard me yet. I'm quite loud," Beth laughed as well, not in the slightest embarrassed, "Tor would always say there must have been something else about me that caused the witch to flee but I've always been skeptical about that. A witch drawn away by a loud snore...it wouldn't be the strangest thing I've heard during my time here."</p>
<p>Lu nodded her agreement, still chuckling at her story. "When I fall asleep, it is extremely difficult to wake me up. I'm just like Ed in that matter - complete sleepyheads. Pete has always been a light-sleeper, which I believe it's just a habit he's developed to check on us if we were under the slightest threat. Su is light sleeper as well, but she also talks while she sleeps."</p>
<p>"Oh, do please tell me more about this interesting habits," Beth smirked as she sat again, leaning towards the younger girl with interest.</p>
<p>Lucy laughed before complying, momentarily forgetting about the attack developing in a castle not too far away.</p>
<hr/>
<p>All four Kings and Queens of Old were legendary. Each of them was completely different from the others and yet, the four of them were equally admired and loved.</p>
<p>Out of the four of them, Edmund was perhaps the one who had developed the most. He had entered the realm of Narnia as a cowardly, egotistical boy and left it as a just, cunning, righteous man. He had entered that beloved world as a traitor, and left it as a King.</p>
<p>What he had endured gave him the knowledge that bravery is fighting when most afraid. That everything happens for a reason. That nothing is set in stone, so what you make of your life, that is up to you.</p>
<p>As they walked towards the telmarine castle, the Narnians relished in the cover of darkness. King Edmund used the cover of darkness also to hide his terrified' gaze.</p>
<p>He knew Beth was different to the other girls he'd met in Narnia. He knew that no man held the right to give him their permission to court her. He knew that if he hurt her, Aslan forbid, the person who would kick his ass the most was the princess herself.</p>
<p>However, he had been raised in a different time back in England and as King, he had been taught a certain protocol.</p>
<p>He knew Beth had an adoptive father and brother but they were in Archenland and her english family was out of the question so that left Caspian.</p>
<p>Damn merciless Prince Caspian.</p>
<p>He would tease him endlessly.</p>
<p>However, Beth was worth it, so Edmund straightened his shoulders and tried to regain any sense of calmness as he approached his best friend.</p>
<p>Caspian was talking to Peter and Susan at the front of the army and all three turned to look at the youngest king as he carrasped nervously.</p>
<p>"Caspian, can I talk to you for a moment?" Edmund asked, rolling his eyes when neither Peter nor Susan left. "Alone?"</p>
<p>Susan, always the sibling who knew everything, smiled reassuringly at her younger brother before walking away, dragging Peter with her.</p>
<p>Caspian turned towards the Just King, frowning when Edmund paled slightly. "Is everything okay, Ed?"</p>
<p>Edmund gulped. Out of the four kings and queens, he had always been the most detached with his feelings. Perhaps because of the White Witch, perhaps out of simple fear of losing his loved ones, but beside his family he had never really felt strong feelings towards anyone else.</p>
<p>Beth was so worth facing his long time demons, though, that having this conversation was something his was willing to do without hesitation. And that exactly was what terrified him, because he knew that was only a sign of how strong were his feelings for the girl in question.</p>
<p>"Look, Caspian," Edmund started, trailing off as he heard a loud snort. After glaring at his older brother, he turned back towards his best friend. "I know I should be asking for your permission and if we weren't talking about Beth, perhaps I would but the truth is that she is the kind of girl who is in no need of protection."</p>
<p>"But whether we choose to protect her, that's another story," Caspian smirked and both leaders chuckled. Now that the feisty princess had forgiven them, they felt free enough to make jokes about the uncomfortable incident.</p>
<p>"Exactly. So, anyhow, I wanted you to hear it from me because I know she considers you to be her brother. You are the only family she has here."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be so sure about that, now that you all have made it to Narnia," Caspian cut him off, his smile warm despite the need to tease that made his eyes glimmer with amusement. "When did you start courting? Right before we left the How?"</p>
<p>Edmund would have been surprised, if he was talking to anyone other than Caspian. His best friend had acquired the ability to read his mind more often than not.</p>
<p>"Not precisely," Edmund chuckled, "I have to make it back from the raid for us to become a couple."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded to himself for few seconds, before his eyes suddenly widened. The prince gasped as he hit Edmund's arm lightly. "You mean Peter will have won the bet!? Mate, if Lucy had won, that I could have dealt with, but Peter? How could you do that to me!?"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to take your gambling into account when declaring my feelings for your sister," Edmund drily replied, though a grin threatened to emerge from his lips.</p>
<p>"Look, you're right, I'm sorry," Caspian said apologetically, though chuckling lightly as he lay a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "I'm happy for both of you. Just take care of her, okay? I know it's hard but if there's anyone I can trust with that task, that's you."</p>
<p>"Of course, Caspian," Edmund answered with a wide grin, ecstatic that the heart-to-heart was over.</p>
<p>"Now, we only have to be extra careful to get you back to my sister with no injuries," Caspian called with a smirk as he slowly retreated, "Even if you did make your brother win the bet instead of your best friend."</p>
<p>"I appreciate it." Edmund nodded, tingling with anticipation for the next morning, when the army would theoretically be back from the raid.</p>
<p>But before, there was a pending task for Edmund, one essential, one that would bring him enormous joy.</p>
<p>"Ow!" Peter screamed when his younger brother smacked him upside the head.</p>
<p>"That's for betting on my love life," Edmund growled as he walked past his older brother.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"We can send somebody else if you're not sure about this," Peter spoke lowly to his brother as they walked towards Dramos, the young griffin who would take the Just King towards the tower. "You don't have to do this."</p>
<p>"Shut up," Edmund snapped back before adding in a louder manner, "Dramos and I have memorised the plan. There's no use in worrying now."</p>
<p>"Do not worry, my King." Dramos bowed as both brothers stood before him. "I shall protect your royal brother from any harm."</p>
<p>Peter nodded his thanks and gazed at his brother as he winked at his siblings and left towards the castle.</p>
<p>A few moments later, the signal was made and every single Narnian released a breath they didn't realise they were holding.</p>
<p>"Caspian, Su, Trumpkin, are you ready?" Peter asked as he moved to stand next to his griffin, Arian.</p>
<p>Caspian and Susan exchanged a look but nodded and Trumpkin bowed slightly before the four of them were lifted by griffins.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As they flew silently, Susan closed her eyes in delight as the cold wind brushed gently against her cheeks. On any other occasion, she wouldn't have cared for the chilly night, but things had been so busy during the last couple of days that she took relief in the way her head was cleared.</p>
<p>She had thought she'd had a hard time adjusting in England for the past year but then, she had travelled back to Narnia to find the place completely different from the one she left.</p>
<p>Narnia would always be her home but she still couldn't help but feel like a little girl who had stumbled into another world and was suddenly meant to lead it's people. She felt like she had stumbled out of that beloved wardrobe all over again.</p>
<p>Not only that, but also Aslan had been missing for the past thirteen hundred years, allowing the Telmarines to come and invade Narnia, slaughtering it's creatures and pushing the dryads into a deep slumber. Out of her siblings, she'd been the last to have complete faith in the Great Lion and this was something she couldn't ignore. What sort of rulers were they if they allowed the slaughter of their people? Where had Aslan been if not helping the people who depended on Him?</p>
<p>She wasn't surprised at the Narnians clear scepticism when they encountered them. She couldn't blame them. She would have been just as distrusting if she had been in their place. But it hadn't been her choice to leave, nor had it been her sibling's.</p>
<p>It had been Aslan's, and King of Kings or not, she had the right to feel anger at how her people had been abandoned by him.</p>
<p>So maybe she could take all the anger she felt at Peter for how irrational she was being, she could take the jealousy she felt towards Beth for the role she had taken in her brother's life and she could take the fear she felt at her feelings for Caspian and she could direct it all to the anger she felt towards Aslan. It was healthier for her, after all.</p>
<p>And if there was anything she was sure of was that she would see Aslan again so once that moment came, she would discuss this with Him.</p>
<p>In a quiet night such as this one, the quietest sound could echo enormously, Susan mused as the click of a crossbow snapped the Gentle Queen out of her thoughts. She glanced in the direction of the castle just in time to notice a soldier aiming his weapon at her brother, who was still making the signal. The good thing about the immediate dangers was that, even a protective sister such as herself, didn't have the time to feel alarmed. In a moment, she had aimed, shot and the threat was no more.</p>
<p>They kept on flying without any incidents and after they landed safely, their griffins left to take down the rest of the guards and prepare for battle.</p>
<p>"Caspian," Peter spoke lowly and calmly as he unsheathed his sword and glanced around. "Go first. You need to open the window."</p>
<p>For a moment, the Magnificent King was back. Not the obnoxious, self-centred king, but the leader she had devotedly followed during their entire reign.</p>
<p>Susan rolled her eyes but a smile appeared on her lips. She felt more hopeful than she had felt in a long time.</p>
<p>"Why are you smiling like that?" Peter whispered, his brow furrowed in confusion. Susan shrugged, her smile never faltering.</p>
<p>"The leader I knew back in the Golden Age. He was back for a moment," she replied softly. Peter widened his eyes in shock but he quickly recovered and smiling slightly, he climbed down, followed by his sister.</p>
<p>She could have followed Peter and Caspian inside the study but she decided to wait for Trumpkin. Good thing she did for as the dwarf placed his feet on the stone, he tripped with the rope and stumbled, almost falling down towards the courtyard.</p>
<p>Fortunately, Susan caught him...by the beard. Realising it, she hurriedly grabbed him strongly by the shoulders and placed him beside her.</p>
<p>"Thank you...Dear Little Friend." Trumpkin smirked, nodding gratefully.</p>
<p>Susan smiled before following her brother into the study to find Caspian grabbing a pair of glasses with a troubled expression.</p>
<p>Her smile melt off her face. That couldn't mean anything good.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lucy had finally fallen asleep but, just in case, Beth remained sitting beside her, double-checking the state of her arrows to occupy herself.</p>
<p>She couldn't decide what was worse, knowing for a fact that your family was facing mortal danger, or not having any idea what had been of your family.</p>
<p>But in both cases, she mused as she gazed at the sleeping queen, they hadn't been able to help. Just like Lucy couldn't help her siblings now, she was totally in the dark as to what had been of her mother and brother back in England so maybe, both cases were just as bad.</p>
<p>Maybe that was what made the two of them such close friends.</p>
<p>"What a sad thing to bond over," Beth quietly commented before chuckling to herself, always minding not to bother Lucy.</p>
<p>"Your Graces," a voice called suddenly from the entrance.</p>
<p>Beth shifted her gaze to find a clearly troubled Trufflehunter.</p>
<p>"What is it, my friend?" Beth spoke once she reached the badger. They would need their Valiant Queen rested, so she decided not to wake her up just yet.</p>
<p>"A witch and a werewolf have come to the How asking for an audience, Your Highness," the Narnian explained carefully.</p>
<p>Beth raised her eyebrows, eyeing her friend knowingly as he fidgeted anxiously. "There's something else, isn't there?"</p>
<p>Slowly, Trufflehunter nodded gravely. "Your Highness, they have openly admitted to be supporters of the White Witch. Also, the witch has claimed to have once chased your brother, Prince Tor, through the woods between Narnian and Archenlandian territory, on the same day you arrived to this world, according to her."</p>
<p>Beth tried to snap out of her stupor, for she knew the Narnians and Lucy both needed her help. She straightened, ignoring the fact that this creatures knew of her past, and tried to convey as much determination, strength and calmness as she could, the way she had seen her adoptive royal father do thousand of times.</p>
<p>"Take them to a secluded room until we are ready for them. There is not need to frighten the others with these...individuals," Beth almost spat, anger flaming inside her. This was the witch who had attempted to murder her adoptive brother. She was furious. "I need to wake Queen Lucy up."</p>
<p>"Your Highness, the kings and queen of Narnia have left specific instructions regarding their sister's safety!" Trufflehunter's eyes were wide with apprehension. "Is it really wise to let her know of the situation?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I am here to help but I'm not an authority here. Lucy is your queen. She has been a queen for a long time and more than prepared to deal with this," Beth declared gently, but still in a firm manner, "We need the Valiant Queen. She's here for a reason, after all."</p>
<p>"Of course, Your Highness," Trufflehunter replied and, with a bow, he left to follow the princess's instructions.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Beth walked as calmly as she could back towards the sleeping queen and gently shook her awake. The last thing they needed was a frightened queen because her protector couldn't keep her crap together.</p>
<p>"Lu?" Beth whispered gently, "Kiddo, wake up."</p>
<p>Lucy stirred and smiled as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. "There it's that nickname again, I see."</p>
<p>Beth was silent for a moment as the queen regained complete consciousness. The way Lucy rubbed her eyes reminded her of how young she actually was.</p>
<p>It pained her to bring this stress to Lucy but she knew it was for the greater good. As they always said in Archenland, a good leader meant being the bravest at the most desperate times.</p>
<p>And who better for that than the Narnian Valiant Queen?</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Lu, but we're going to need you awake for a while."</p>
<p>Despite the calmness in her best friend's voice, Lucy could sense they had a serious problem so she sat up completely, brow furrowed in concern.</p>
<p>"Trufflehunter just came with news. Two supporters of the White Witch have come with a request for an audience with us. The witch is also the one who was chasing my brother the day I arrived to Narnia."</p>
<p>"Where are they now?" Lucy stood up, her face regal and for a moment, Beth saw a true queen from the ancient stories.</p>
<p>The princess smiled proudly. "I asked Trufflehunter to have them escorted to secluded room, away from curious eyes. There's no need to frighten anyone. I thought we could go there and talk to them."</p>
<p>"No." The queen shook her head. "Have them sent here."</p>
<p>"Are...Are you sure, Lu?" Beth barely held herself from stammering, unconsciously fiddling nervously with a strand of her hair. They idea of having two supporters of the White Witch in the same place Aslan had been murdered by said witch was deeply unsettling.</p>
<p>"What better place to held an audience with two supporters of Jadis than the place were Aslan's presence and magic is felt the strongest?" Lucy replied smirking and in that moment, Beth could see the resemblance between her and her cunning older brother.</p>
<p>"Very well but if the situation becomes dangerous I'm taking you out of here, okay?"</p>
<p>"Of course." Lucy smiled, slightly confused. "Why are you allowing me to stay? The others would never allow it."</p>
<p>"I promised your siblings and Caspian that I was going to protect you and I intend to do so." Beth smiled back. "But we need the Valiant Queen to make decisions for herself and for her country. Narnia needs you, Lu and frankly, I think it's time to let you be the leader you are."</p>
<p>Lucy was astounded at how different she was from her oldest brother, to give an example. One thing was to protect your loved ones, and another one entirely was to shield them away from dangerous situations, even if they were born to deal with them.</p>
<p>It was in that moment that Lucy secretly acknowledged Beth as another sister, because of the trust and faith she had on her. Lucy knew they didn't have time for a heartfelt conversation so she contented herself with hugging her friend silently, trying to convey all her appreciation in the hug. "Thank you, Beth."</p>
<p>Beth chuckled and stood up, offering the queen a hand. "Thank me when I survive Peter's wrath."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Everything is going according to plan, Your Majesties. I saw the mice entering the castle as we were flying over the building."</p>
<p>Trumpkin's voice felt really far away to the Gentle Queen as she stood beside the window they'd just entered through, still and ready to move, but with her mind in a far place.</p>
<p>She couldn't shake the feeling every battle woke in her, that haunting feeling that any misled minimal movement would make them lose.</p>
<p>Of course, that didn't meant she was going to stop fighting for the rights of her people but as they encountered their first potential problem, a recurring thought exploded in her mind with intense force.</p>
<p>They should have never gone there.</p>
<p>Caspian was still staring at the pair of glasses, not even trying to listen to what his companions were saying.</p>
<p>"He has been captured," Caspian suddenly declared, effectively cutting off the ongoing conversation, "I need to find him."</p>
<p>"There's no time for that," Peter snapped, gaining himself a glare from Caspian, a scowl from his sister and a nod from Trumpkin, "You need to stick to the plan and open the gate!"</p>
<p>"You wouldn't be here without him!" Caspian snapped back, startling Susan. He glanced at the queen apologetically before continuing in a softer tone, "And neither would I."</p>
<p>Peter considered his words, glancing at Susan to see where she stood on the matter. At the kind glance the girl sent the prince, the Magnificent King felt decidedly pissed. Why did Susan have to be so understanding with this cocky Telmarine idiot? Why couldn't she have fallen for any other prince at a more peaceful time?</p>
<p>"Try to be understanding, Peter. You would do the same thing if it was your friend," Susan finally declared, "You and I can deal with Miraz."</p>
<p>Caspian smiled gratefully at her, glad to know she was on his side as always. Peter, on the other hand, was on the verge of huffing like a toddler. He didn't even know why this relationship bothered him so much more than the one Edmund had with the Archenlandian princess. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that those two weren't batting eyes at each other in the middle of a bloody raid.</p>
<p>Trumpkin silently sat on a stool, trying, as patiently as he could, to wait for the family quarrel to end so they could continue with the mission.</p>
<p>"And I still can get to the gate in time!" Caspian exclaimed.</p>
<p>Peter, whether it was from conviction or exhaustion over having this discussion, sighed and nodded, gesturing Caspian to proceed.</p>
<p>With Trumpkin at his heels, Caspian quickly complied, but not before sending Susan one last look.</p>
<p>And just like that, brother and sister, High King and Queen, were left in a most awkward silence.</p>
<p>"We should get going, Peter," Susan said hesitantly after a few minutes.</p>
<p>"Do you really have to side with him every single time?" Peter blurted out, immediately regretting it.</p>
<p>For a second, Peter thought his sister's usually clear eyes flashed red and silently braced himself for the outburst.</p>
<p>"This is hardly the time or place for this discussion, Peter. Can we leave this for later? Before I attack you?" Susan snapped, readying her bow as she went towards the door, Peter hot on her heels.</p>
<p>Peter sighed and started walking towards the door.</p>
<p>"Just stop agreeing with the guy, at least once," Peter suddenly requested as they left the chamber.</p>
<p>"Try being right and maybe I won't have to side against you," Susan replied murderously.</p>
<hr/>
<p>While the two mighty monarchs were bickering, Reepicheep and his knights were busy dealing with a guard.</p>
<p>So busy they were that they didn't notice the guard aiming his crossbow at them until he fell with a thud, throat slashed by the ginger dwarf standing behind him.</p>
<p>Reepicheep huffed in outrage, partly from pride, partly from humiliation at never having even heard neither the second guard nor Trumpkin.</p>
<p>"We were expecting someone taller," Reepicheep teased without realising that he himself wasn't so much tall...or taller than Trumpkin for that matter.</p>
<p>"You are one to talk," Trumpkin grumbled as he sheathed his sword.</p>
<p>"Is that supposed to be irony?" Reepicheep snapped as he sheathed his own blade, a light blush colouring his cheeks.</p>
<p>Trumpkin merely shrugged, not at all interested in arguing at the moment, and the group started making their way to the gate.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lucy stood on the stone table, her hands clasped together in a queenly manner, her gaze cold and unforgiving. That part was the hardest to convey but she knew it was paramount in order to give the right message to the potential enemies.</p>
<p>Beth slowly placed herself one step lower than the queen and to her right. She glanced back at her friend, feeling as grave as the Valiant Queen looked. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>Lucy nodded before glancing at Trufflehunter. "Summon our uninvited guests, my friend."</p>
<p>Trufflehunter bowed and left. Beth momentarily reached back to grasp the queen's hand. "Whatever happens, I'm here."</p>
<p>Lucy wanted to look and smile at her friend but she feared losing her facade for even a moment. She nodded thankfully, and both leaders stood straight, waiting for the two creatures that would put their leadership skills to a test.</p>
<p>A moment passed, and the two creatures appeared at the entrance, closely flanked by two centaurs. Trufflehunter followed with two fauns, all three of them looking deeply unnerved.</p>
<p>Beth eyed them almost interestingly, never having seen such creatures while Lucy couldn't help but glance at them even more harshly, having battled such kind in the past.</p>
<p>The witch had covered her face with an old rag, only her beak and a pair of beady, greedy, black eyes being distinguished from underneath. It was obvious how elderly she was- a cane helped her to walk- and yet, her walk was as graceful as a panther.</p>
<p>Beside her, a man was openly sneering at the two young royalties. Almost completely covered by a brown cloak, his rugged face and black eyes were the only features distinguished. Nothing seemed to faze him. Not the centaurs' blades, not the rage in the princess' face, not even the freezing gaze the queen regarded him with.</p>
<p>"I must admit I felt curious about your arrival. It's been a while since I've encountered open followers of the White Witch," the queen commented calmly, "I suggest you use the time you're being given wisely."</p>
<p>"Compared to your brothers and sister, I admit I underestimated you. I see now that I was wrong," the witch replied and Beth tried her hardest not to wince at the sickeningly sweet tone, "We've come here with a proposal for both of you, Your Majesties."</p>
<p>At that moment, one of the fauns stepped forward, carrying a thin, long package.</p>
<p>"Your Majesties," the faun spoke as he bowed. He unwrapped the package as he continued, "The witch was carrying this when we detained them."</p>
<p>Beth paled as Lucy showed emotion for the first time since the meeting had begun.</p>
<p>It was Jadis's broken wand.</p>
<p>"This is the weapon that almost killed my brother," Lucy spoke as evenly as she could while Beth tightened her grip on her bow, "Speak your purpose here. Now."</p>
<p>"It hurts our feelings, it really does," the witch mused while the werewolf chuckled darkly, "To hear of our mistress' name spoken so foully."</p>
<p>Beth had really tried to be patient but that was the last straw. In one second she had two arrows on her bow and was aiming at her enemies' chest. "I'm not as patient as the queen. Speak quickly or die."</p>
<p>"I was wondering when you were going to start taking the lead, my queen." the Witch quipped secretly, as if she knew something the princess did not.</p>
<p>That angered Beth even more but Lucy stepped in before things reached too far.</p>
<p>"You are running out of time," Lucy intervened. Beth's aim didn't waver but she loosened her grip on her bow's string a little bit. "I would suggest you deliver your message promptly."</p>
<p>"If you only knew who your father is, my dear queen," The werewolf stepped in, mockingly bowing at the princess before glancing at the queen. "We've come here because we know how little are your chances of winning this. Independently of how your family's enterprise goes at the castle, the numbers are not in your favour. We might have never been allies, but even the worst of enemies can make a truce against a common, more powerful enemy."</p>
<p>"The White lady's wand (we've never been fond of calling such outstanding leader a witch)," his companion continued, "is the only magical belonging of hers we've managed to retrieve. With our magic and the wand, we can bring her back. All you need to give us is a place where magic can flow freely and she'll save us all."</p>
<p>For a moment, a complete, horrifying silence was all anyone could hear in that room. Beth and Lucy were too appalled to talk. No matter how despairing may the situation seem, bringing an eternal dictator to life was never an option!</p>
<p>"How can you expect any of us to agree to your suggestion when she held Narnia hostage for more than a hundred years, killed anyone who would dare to defy her and made her people live in eternal torment?" Lucy's voice got louder with every word she spoke. "How can you expect us to agree?"</p>
<p>"We really hoped you would," the werewolf said with a smirk and in a moment, both newcomers had attacked their guards.</p>
<p>Before they could cause any serious damage, however, they fell dead, each with one if Beth's arrows through their heart.</p>
<p>After a stunned moment, Beth rushed to help the soldiers up. Luckily, none of them had been actually hurt.</p>
<p>"Your Majesties, what shall we do with them?"One of the centaurs spoke once they all regained their breath.</p>
<p>Beth glanced at Lucy but seeing how feebly concealed was her fear, she quickly drew the attention to herself by replying, "I want the wand to be left in an empty chamber as far away from here as possible. I want two guards with it until the other royals come back."</p>
<p>From the top of the stone table, Lucy cleared her throat as she slowly sat on the hard material. "About this two pests, I want you to throw them in a hole."</p>
<p>"Very well, Your Majesty," Trufflehunter said. The two fauns were already retreating with a once again covered wand.</p>
<p>"I killed them far too quickly for my liking," Beth mused aloud as Trufflehunter was about to turn and leave. He looked at the princess with an intrigued face. "They came here with an objective, one they personally believed in. Why did they let themselves be killed so easily?"</p>
<p>"You have a point," Lucy admitted, Trufflehunter nodding in agreement.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Beth smiled before glancing at the expectant badger. "I want at least one guard with them at all times. Once the others come back we will make our final decision on this matter."</p>
<p>Trufflehunter bowed and left, the centaurs leaving with him. As soon as they were gone, Lucy felt free to drop her fake facade so she hugged her legs tightly, her entire posture dropping in fear.</p>
<p>"Lu," Beth sighed before sitting beside her friend. She wrapped her arm around the queen. "It's okay Lu, they are gone, they can't hurt you anymore."</p>
<p>"I know." Lucy wiped her tears as she tried to breathe calmly. It really pissed her off to lose her composure during war times but she hadn't dealt with this in a long time. She glanced sadly at her friend. "It just really upset me the evil radiating from them, didn't you feel it too?"</p>
<p>"Yes, I did." Beth closed her eyes momentarily, trying not to think of the encounter. They had radiated more hatred and evil than she had ever felt. "But, tell me, do you still feel it?"</p>
<p>Lucy was silent for a moment as she carefully felt the air around her. Then, she smiled. "No. I feel warmth. Hope. Faith."</p>
<p>Beth also smiled. "Exactly, Lu. Evil comes and goes but if we do have faith and believe in that everything will turn alright, that nasty feeling of darkness sooner or later fades and it is replaced by the thing that is always there...the good."</p>
<p>"You sound like Aslan." Lucy laughed as she rest her head on Beth's shoulder. Now that the adrenaline was beginning to fade, she was ready to go to sleep again.</p>
<p>"Very funny, Lu...as if I could ever sound like Him." Beth smiled. "Now kiddo, we are going to sleep. But not here. In a more comfy place."</p>
<p>"Now you sound like Susan," Lucy mumbled as Beth half dragged her towards their bedroom.</p>
<p>Beth's giggle was heard all through the How.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Caspian's frustration grew more and more as he sprinted down the crooked corridors of the castle' prison.</p>
<p>He never questioned his decision of going to the rescue of his professor but at the same time, he feared Peter was right and he didn't have the time.</p>
<p>Just then, he saw a familiar figure lying on the floor in one of the cellars. Caspian smiled before rushing to open the door. He had to shake his professor a few times until he woke up in a startle.</p>
<p>"Five more minutes?" Caspian smirked as the Professor glanced at him with recognition. Then, Cornelius panicked.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" snapped as he raised, Caspian with him. "I did not help you escape so you could get in again! Get out now! Before Miraz learns you are here!"</p>
<p>"Oh, he will," Caspian quickly replied as he pushed his friend towards the door, "We are giving him your cell."</p>
<p>The professor barely budged but instead, he grabbed the prince by the collar, looking straight into his eyes as to get the message through. "Do not underestimate your uncle like your father did, Caspian."</p>
<p>Caspian stared at him in horror, the truth finally sinking in. For a long time he hadn't dared to believe such possibility but now, as his tutor and close friend regarded him pitifully, he had not choice but to deal with the fact.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Caspian whispered, barely noticing when he was released from his professor's grip.</p>
<p>shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>His sight burning red, Caspian ran away, leaving a sorry Professor behind.</p>
<p>He would finally serve revenge, for his people, his father, and himself.</p>
<p>Miraz was as good as dead.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Giving up all sense of calmness, Peter rushed through the corridors, carefully looking into every chamber they passed, trying to remember which one was Miraz's. He thought he had memorised Beth's map thoroughly but he hadn't taken into account the amount of stress and pressure he was meant to feel during the actual raid.</p>
<p>At last, he came across a sturdy wooden door with golden carvings on it. Susan and Peter exchanged a look before nodding and aiming their weapons, adopting a defensive stance. Peter took a deep breath and softly pushed the door open, only to find a baby peacefully sleeping in his ornamental crib.</p>
<p>"What the hell is this?" Peter muttered, utterly bewildered.</p>
<p>Susan couldn't help but smirk as she lowered her bow. "Weren't you given 'the talk'?"</p>
<p>Even as he blushed furiously, Peter refused to adopt anything but a proud face.</p>
<p>"Shut up, I was the one that gave it to you!" Peter whispered loudly as they went back to the corridor, weapons ready. Miraz couldn't be too far away.</p>
<p>"Ugh, don't make me remember that conversation ever again," Susan mumbled but before Peter could retaliate, they heard a very familiar voice coming from the room to their left.</p>
<p>Peter growled. Why couldn't the Telmarine idiot stick to the bloody plan?</p>
<p>Susan effectively snapped him out of his raging thoughts as she elbowed him and sent him a warning glare. They carefully made it towards the door, weapons aimed and ready.</p>
<p>"Thank the gods you are okay, dear nephew," a thick, Spanish voice was sneering.</p>
<p>"Get up," Caspian ordered and both Pevensie winced from their side of the door, not used to hearing such hatred from the usually cheerful prince.</p>
<p>"Caspian?" a new voice spoke, this time a soft, sleepy, feminine one.</p>
<p>"Stay where you are," Caspian ordered again. Susan stepped forward silently, attempting to watch the scene through the slight gap of the ajar door.</p>
<p>A beautiful woman with long, black hair and big, dark eyes sat on the bed. Her gaze and features did not speak of hatred, but radiated intelligence and cunning. She never took her gaze from her nephew, carefully studying his every move.</p>
<p>Now, the man Caspian was pointing his sword at was an entirely different story. As rather short as he was, that did nothing to diminish his aura of power. Caspian's uncle radiated as much hatred, violence and thirst for power as they had ever seen in their lives.</p>
<p>Overall, it was a merry family gathering.</p>
<p>"What do you think you are doing?" the woman asked in outrage. Outside, Peter stepped closer to his sister in order to study the situation as well.</p>
<p>"I think it is rather obvious, dear," Miraz looked almost bored as he eyed Caspian, "You know, some families would think this is highly inappropriate."</p>
<p>"That didn't stop you," Caspian replied murderously, placing the tip of his sword deeply into his uncle's neck.</p>
<p>"But you are not like me!" Miraz sneered, his gaze as smug as ever. He shook his head at Caspian in mock pity. "It's sad, though. This is the first time you have shown any back bone...and it's a total waste."</p>
<p>He then glanced slightly in the direction of her wife, Caspian following instinctively. Then, he pressed his blade even closer.</p>
<p>That didn't deter the woman, however, or at least the grip on her crossbow didn't falter as she aimed at Caspian.</p>
<p>"Lower that sword, Caspian." the woman's order fell to deaf ears as Caspian didn't move. "I don't want to do this."</p>
<p>Outside, both siblings nodded before bursting in.</p>
<p>"We don't want you to either," Susan demanded as she aimed at the woman. Besides her, Peter almost rolled his eyes in annoyance.</p>
<p>It was like his sister belonged in a corny movie, sometimes.</p>
<p>"You know, this is supposed to be a private room." Miraz crossed his arms in annoyance but then, he showed the first glimpse of interest as he glanced at the siblings' weapons. "Welcome back to Narnia, Your Majesties."</p>
<p>"What do you think you are you doing? You are supposed to be at the gatehouse!" Peter growled at Caspian, deciding to ignore the prince's uncle completely.</p>
<p>"No! I want the truth, once and for all," Caspian hissed before turning towards his uncle and pushing him back with his sword. "Did you murder my father?"</p>
<p>An utter, defying silence fell in the room.</p>
<p>"Now I know why you are here," Miraz finally replied, his eyes never leaving Caspian's. Uncle and nephew so alike, and yet so different. "I'm surprised you didn't come sooner though, I thought your princess friend would have told you about it by now."</p>
<p>Caspian's eyes widened in shock "What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"She helped in covering the crime, why did you think she came to visit so often? Why do you think King Ersan refused your tutor's request for men and supplies?" Miraz replied, secretly growing triumphant as he noticed how Caspian believed him without questions asked.</p>
<p>Peter and Susan opened their mouths to deny the story but Miraz's wife spoke first.</p>
<p>"You said your brother died in his sleep," she whispered, looking at her husband with a betrayed gaze as she lowered her crossbow.</p>
<p>"That is more or less the truth," Miraz replied calmly without taking his gaze of the conflicted prince.</p>
<p>"Caspian, this won't solve things...and neither will it bring your father back," Susan quipped in, trying to keep her voice from breaking as she noticed how destroyed he seemed to be. "And we both know Beth is not capable of that."</p>
<p>"How gentle of you, my queen." Miraz smirked. "We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. You and your father knew that."</p>
<p>"How could you do it?" the woman whispered, her grip on her crossbow barely existent.</p>
<p>"Because of the same reason you will pull that trigger, Prunaprisma!" Miraz snapped as he took a step forward. Blood started pouring from the injury in his neck. "For our son!"</p>
<p>"Stop!" Susan and Prunaprisma screamed at the same time but it went unnoticed by uncle and nephew.</p>
<p>"You need to make a choice, dear," Miraz continued, never taking his eyes off Caspian, "Do you want our son to be a King of Narnia or do you want it to be like Caspian here? Fatherless?"</p>
<p>"No!" Prunaprisma yelled painfully as she pulled the trigger, shooting Caspian in the shoulder.</p>
<p>"Caspian!" Susan yelled as she shot Miraz, missing as he chose that moment to rush through a secret door, Peter hot on his heels.</p>
<p>"Caspian, we need to move!" Susan yelled as she helped him up.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In retrospective, Edmund should have known his part in this raid was going to be extremely boring.</p>
<p>Until the battle started, he barely had anything to do so his thoughts wandered. To his sister, his people and his girl. And for the first time that night, he felt the uneasy feeling of knowing that if anything went wrong he would never see any of them again.</p>
<p>His mind elsewhere, he barely noticed when he started playing absentmindedly with his torch. But then, he dropped it carelessly, the torch falling to a tower right underneath his, next to a bewildered guard.</p>
<p>Fortune just kept on smiling down on him.</p>
<p>Without hesitating or allowing himself to panic, he quickly climbed down the stairs and poised himself behind the guard, ready to attack at the opportune moment.</p>
<p>And in that moment, the Telmarine accidentally turned it on and flashed it around in confusion, the light bright and large amid the dark sky.</p>
<p>"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Nikabrik asked. Glenstorm gazed shortly at him and looked at the light again, starting to fear that something wasn't happening as planned.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Miraz did not have to run too far to find a guard. He grabbed the intimidated man by the collar, screaming into his face. "We are under attack, ring the alarm!"</p>
<p>The guard, scrambling to understand the meaning of those words, nodded hurriedly and ran towards the quarters, shouting the same words as he skidded to a stop in front of the door.</p>
<p>Only as his company hurriedly got out of bed and grabbed their weapons, one of them rushing to ring the bell on the nearest tower, did he understand the true meaning behind those few words.</p>
<p>The first battle had finally began.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Caspian and Susan rushed out of Miraz's chambers in agitation, turning to despair for the first time since their plan had been set in motion as they noticed Peter heading towards the courtyard and not towards the tower where the griffins were expecting them.</p>
<p>"Peter!" Susan groaned in frustration but still notched another arrow to her bow. Regardless of her personal feelings, she wanted to be prepared for anything.</p>
<p>"The army is just outside! We still have time!" Peter yelled back, not even glancing back at the pair as he dashed down the stairs and towards the courtyard.</p>
<p>Susan and Caspian exchanged a defeated look. They could do nothing against the High King's authority.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Now, Ed! Signal the troops!" Peter yelled, only rapidly glancing at his brother before facing the four guards quickly approaching him. He knocked the first one out before quickly slashing the other three with Rhindon.</p>
<p>"I'm a bit busy, Pete! One moment!" Edmund yelled in return, himself barely glancing at his brother as he dodged his opponent's sword. His desperation grew on the fact that his role in the success of this operation was as essential as ever but he couldn't seem to get this bloody guard off his back.</p>
<p>And then, he remembered one of the many lessons Beth had given him when they were practicing back at the How, before the arrow, before they were discovered, before everything got so complicated.</p>
<p>
  <em>Telmarines are cunning in the way that they will use anything in the battlefield to gain advantage over an adversary. They don't play honourably, and neither should you.</em>
</p>
<p>Edmund smirked and, quickly grabbing his torch, he knocked the guard out.</p>
<p>Feeling exhilarated with triumph, he tried to turn the torch on, only to find it broken.</p>
<p>"You could have warned me of that, love" Edmund muttered as he desperately tried to fix it. After a few chilling moments, the torch turned on and he quickly made the signal.</p>
<p>"Charge!" Glenstorm roared and the army raced towards the castle.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Down in the courtyard, Peter finally reached the gate and started pulling at the wheel with all his strength.</p>
<p>He then realized it would be easier if his companions would actually help him.</p>
<p>"Peter!" Susan snapped exasperatedly as she and Caspian stood on either side of him, both looking in trepidation at the archers filling the balconies. "It's too late! For Aslan's sake, we need to call it off while we still can!"</p>
<p>"No! I still can do this!" Peter yelled, always pushing. "Help me!"</p>
<p>Susan and Caspian exchanged a fearful look but sheathed their weapons and rushed to help their leader.</p>
<p>"Exactly who are you doing this for Peter?" Susan muttered angrily as she let go of the wheel to shoot at the incoming guards.</p>
<p>Peter could only glance at her wordlessly.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Charge!" Glenstorm ordered again as they reached the castle' bridge.</p>
<p>The army followed the command without hesitation but secretly, they were starting to have the feeling they were falling into a trap.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Meanwhile, Edmund rushed down the stairs, trying to find a secure spot from where to jump and join the fight.</p>
<p>"Aslan, please help us" he silently prayed as he took notice of the soldiers reaching the courtyard.</p>
<p>His last coherent thought was of relief at having left Beth and Lucy back at the safe How.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Just in time, Peter, Susan and Caspian opened the gate for their army.</p>
<p>"For Narnia!" Peter screamed as he started running towards their enemies, Susan at his right and Caspian at his left.</p>
<p>Susan almost faltered, overcome with the reassurance such familiar words made her feel. They brought her back to happier, better times, and immediately made her feel the bravery she needed for the pending task.</p>
<p>And just like that, the battle started, a battle that would turn into a living hell.</p>
<p>The Narnians were convinced they had gotten themselves into a trap.</p>
<p>All that they had left was to fight for their lives, even if they secretly knew that they had lost the battle before it had even started.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Beth."</p>
<p>"What is it, Lu?" Beth asked from her friend's side, a concerned look in her face as she noticed the panicked expression of her suddenly awoken best friend.</p>
<p>"The battle has started," Lucy whispered, her voice dazed, almost as if she wasn't really there, "I just know that they are in danger."</p>
<p>"It won't do you any good to stay awake stressing about them," Beth replied as calmly as she could as she stroked Lucy's hair, "Go back to sleep. I promise to wake you up once I get any news."</p>
<p>"You do believe me, right?" Lucy said, frowning slightly but nonetheless closing her eyes.</p>
<p>Beth smiled slightly.</p>
<p>"Of course, kiddo. Always will."</p>
<p>"Could you sing to me for a while? Mom and Su used to do it when I couldn't sleep," Lucy mumbled, snuggling close to the princess.</p>
<p>"Of course. Sweet dreams, Lu." Beth kissed Lucy on the forehead before raising her head to stare blankly into the ceiling, singing the first thing that came to her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>"When you try your best, but you don't succeed,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When you get what you want, but not what you need,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stuck in reverse</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lights will guide you home</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And ignite your bones</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And I will try, to fix you"</em>
</p>
<p>Making sure Lucy was already asleep, she stopped singing and closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Please, Aslan, help us," Beth mumbled, "for Narnia."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Stand Your Ground And Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of the raid to the Telmarine Castle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Beth's storyline.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>My d</em>
  <em>ear brother:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Somehow, I find myself thinking about you the most during the hardest days here. I wonder how life back in England's changed ever since I came here. I wonder what's going on with you, whether you are good, happy and safe.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I should explain why I am so obviously more melancholic than usual. I will try to do so in an optimistic manner, for your sake but admittedly, also for mine.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Things have changed dramatically since my last letter. Our location's been discovered by the Telmarines and now, Peter, Caspian, Susan and Edmund are on their way to attack the telmarine castle in the hopes of gaining the upper hand in this war with the surprise attack.</em>
</p>
<p><em>I keep thinking of my father King Ersan and my people back in Archenland. I don't regret leaving, of course and, deep down, I know the sudden way in which I disappeared from my father's castle was the only way I could have actually made it to Narnia.</em> <em>Perhaps I should have discussed it further with them, and it makes me sick only thinking about the state of my father when he realized I was gone but when I received those news, I could only think of coming to help my best friend. For all I knew, Caspian was on his own, in a country he definitely didn't know, with little amount of friends and fewer allies. Mostly, I could only think of how, had the situations been reversed, he would have never hesitated to help me.</em></p>
<p><em>The idea of telmarines and narnians working together seems hauntingly impossible but if anyone can manage it, that's Caspian. Specially considering how little time he has actually been with the Narnians, it is amazing the amount of trust he has awoken in the Narnian folk. He's given them a sense of hope and faith, two things they hadn't even known for hundreds of years</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>If there's anything I've learned during my two years in this world, that is that there isn't an impossible thing. As long as we work for it, then anything can happen. During the most stressful days here, such as today, I make myself remember this in order to regain my inner strength.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am now in charge at The How with Lucy until the others come back. The others leaving for battle has meant a struggle to poor Lucy so I volunteered to stay awake, just in case, so she can sleep. It works both ways really. She gets to rest and I get to prepare myself for any possible outcome, which is not a healthy habit, I know, but it's the most effective coping mechanism I have.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm realizing now that while I told you how am I getting along with the Kings and Queens of Old, I haven't actually told you about them. I didn't have the time to write about it in my last letter so I promised myself I would write about it tonight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter is one of the most stubborn men I have ever met, only matched by my lovely, telmarine best friend. He is also endlessly courageous when it comes to his country, loyal when it comes to his people, and overprotective as hell when it comes to his siblings. Somehow, I find that relatable.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Only now do I see from first experience how, regardless of how much we might read about a legend, we can only get to know them properly in person.</em> <em>Peter is one of those people who can separate their personal lives from their duties so, in retrospective, is not surprising how, apart from the magnificent royal side of him described in history books, there is a part of him that's utterly childish and that few people have come to known. After all, he's only 16.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>While I pity him for how swiftly he was forced to resign his childhood in order to take care properly of his siblings, I admire him for how gladly he did it. And I am proud to call him my friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Susan was not what I imagined. Not in a bad sense, of course. </em>
  <em>Peter may be seen as the group's leader from the perspective of the people, but in truth, it's Susan the one that their family goes to for comfort, discussion, or company. The other three constantly moan about how exceedingly rational Susan is but I think they secretly are thankful for that, because she provides an inset into any discussed subject that nobody else actually has.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy has always been my favourite Queen of Old. Ever since I've read about her bravery, unwavering strength and faith, both in battle and in her convictions, I've always admired her. Not only is it quite hard to believe in someone you cannot see but also, the world is a cruel place, with many people telling you how to behave or think constantly. Lucy, for her innocent positivity, her faith and her friendship with Aslan, defies those factors constantly and for that, she is a forced to be reckoned with.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, I think her most outstanding trait is how she has all three of her siblings wrapped around her fingers. </em>
  <em>As the youngest and the sunshine of the family, she is just so charming that overprotective Peter is not immune to her sister's puppy eyes; motherly Susan has never stood a chance against Lucy's sweet smile and cunning Edmund is not intelligent enough to avoid being enchanted by her younger sister's pouts. Some of the highlights of my days here are witnessing how my friends struggle to refuse Lucy's requests, all of us aware that they will cave sooner rather than later, so any resistance is fruitless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy is certainly the best girl friend I've ever had. We first bonded over our love for teasing other people (Susan and Caspian especially), but our friendship has gotten much more deeper ever since. Caspian, he's been my best friend for years and I would have probably not survived my time in this world without him, especially after Tor's passing, but Lucy and I can talk about anything, including things I've never even thought of bringing up when with Caspian.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe it's the fact that she's a girl, maybe it's that she and I are really smart, unlike the dear prince. Who knows.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Last but most certainly not least, Edmund Pevensie. Where do I even begin?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So, I already respected him because of what I had read in the chronicles about him. How he arrived to Narnia being a little, miserable boy and, led by the wrong influences, betrayed his siblings, later managing to redeem himself and finally leaving Narnia fifteen years later as one of the most loved monarchs in the Narnian history.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As I mentioned before, I have to admit that due to several events in my life, I've found a sense of control, of comfort in shielding myself emotionally. I</em>
  <em>'m aware that it's not the best course of action and I implore you to never follow my lead but when I needed to stay strong in order to survive and move on, not allowing myself to feel too much for anyone other than my loved ones allowed me to move forward until I had the time to heal myself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The day I met the Kings and Queens of Old, I started it as the warrior princess I've come to be. Then, I dared to glance at the Just King and that's all it took to turn back into a petty kid with a pathetic crush. I'm aware I already told you about this in my last letter but I just can't wrap my mind over how fast it actually happened, so I need to keep repeating myself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It would be easier if he was a bad person or at least rude but it is insulting how perfect the guy is. I realize I'm making myself look pathetic as I pour my feelings onto this sheet, but he admitted his feelings to me just before he left and now, even the idea of never seeing him again is making me slightly nauseous, so writing about him makes me feel better.</em>
</p>
<p><em>I'd</em> <em>love to continue this but I should check on the troops guarding outside. I will write to you soon, though, and let you know everything going on here.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Never forget that I love you, little brother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth.</em>
</p>
<p>As Beth rested the letter on the table beside her carefully, she heard rustling behind her and, turning around, caught Lucy sitting up and rubbing her eyes.</p>
<p>"Lu, you alright?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Lucy sighed, smiling resignedly at the princess, "it's just that it seems that I will only be able to sleep for a few hours at a time. What are you up to?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I told you how I write to my brother Robin back in England, right? I was just finishing another letter to him," Beth explained distractedly, her focus on making sure there weren't any ink' stains on the parchment.</p>
<p>"Oh, yes, can I write him too? It would be so much fun!" Lucy exclaimed excitedly, forgetting all about her sleepiness at once.</p>
<p>At Beth's hesitant' glance, the youngest queen made pleading eyes.</p>
<p>In the older girl's behalf, she resisted the amazing amount of a few seconds before chuckling amusedly.</p>
<p>"Alright, kiddo...it seems that I'm not immune to your tricks either, huh?" Beth commented as she handed the little queen a sheet of paper and a quill with ink.</p>
<p>"Yay, thanks! Can I read your letter?" Lucy asked as she took the instruments from Beth's hands.</p>
<p>"I just talked about you guys, and our life here. Nothing interesting," Beth replied as noncommitically as she could, trying her hardest not to fluster as she remembered what she wrote about the raven-haired king.</p>
<p>"Ah, please!" Lucy whined, pouting at the princess as she made her best puppy dog eyes ever registered in history.</p>
<p>Beth sighed. She hated her life sometimes. "Alright, just don't tell anyone what I wrote. Especially, not a word to your brother."</p>
<p>Lucy gasped in delight, her eyes lighting up considerably. "Oh my gosh! Did you write about Ed to your brother? As your sister and best friend I have the utmost right to read it!"</p>
<p>"Aslan, help me," Beth mumbled resignedly as Lucy eagerly read her lines.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edmund straightened as he heard Peter's cry. For a moment, he imagined himself back at Beruna, watching his brother march into battle for the very first time on a white unicorn, an army following his every command.</p>
<p>He glanced with pride as Peter, Susan and Caspian led the attack against the telmarines and taking into notice just how privileged was his position, he remained still, and therefore was the only one able to witness the first moments of the battle. The few moments where every breath was held expectantly, as both sides steeled themselves for the crash.</p>
<p>He saw how every Narnian valiantly, almost desperately, slashed their swords and axes, threw their daggers and shot their arrows against the enemy.</p>
<p>Then, he noticed with awe just how brilliant Susan's skill with the bow was. Since she hadn't been quite as active in war times as the rest had, he hadn't grown used to seeing her fight. As the Marksman Queen shot an arrow at an enemy soldier, immediately taking another from her quiver to stab yet another incoming enemy, not losing time before throwing that same arrow at a third one, Edmund couldn't help but be confused as to why had she stayed away from fighting all those years during their rule.</p>
<p>He then looked for his brother and his best friend, admiring how different were their combat' styles, yet how graceful they were, almost making it look like a dance instead of a fight every time either Peter or Caspian encountered an enemy.</p>
<p>He saw how Glenstorm and the centaurs kept throwing Telmarines away as if they barely weighted. He witnessed how Reepicheep and his mice stuck to slashing the soldier's legs or throwing themselves at their necks, rapidly advancing further into the courtyard. He took notice of how the fauns used their flexible limbs to jump from balcony to balcony, killing every enemy they found as they went.</p>
<p>But he also observed how, as they killed one Telmarine, three more materialised as if their numbers were infinite. He saw the masses of Telmarines that rushed down the stairs, slowly but surely trapping them.</p>
<p>They should have never gone there.</p>
<p>And, just when Edmund thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.</p>
<p>"Archers!" A deep voice barked and Edmund's eyes widened at the new Telmarine reinforcement. "Pick your target!"</p>
<p>Dozens of Telmarines bursted into the balconies surrounding the main courtyard. They prepared their crossbows and aimed them at the Narnians.</p>
<p>Frantically looking for a way to help, his eyes fell on Susan. She was staring at the archers, utterly horrified but just then, as if feeling his eyes on her, she looked up.</p>
<p>For a moment, both of them stared at each other, frightened by the other's situation, and helpless at being so obviously outnumbered.</p>
<p>"Take your aim!" The voice roared.</p>
<p>Susan and Edmund had always been particularly close, just as Peter and Lucy were, so they had no problem in reading each other's mind.</p>
<p>Every fibre in her body seemed to be screaming for him to get down and escape that cursed place.</p>
<p>Edmund's determined eyes clearly argued that he's be staying with them and that they would leave together, all of them.</p>
<p>For a second, the elder queen stood still. Then she nodded, her face wearing a deep scowl at being in this situation and turned around to continue fighting.</p>
<p>Edmund nodded in return, trying to ignore the panic he felt rising within him as the impossible situation began to dawn on him and looked around frantically.</p>
<p>He needed to get down there as soon as possible.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Susan quickly notched another arrow to her bow, looking rapidly around her for approaching enemies as she tried to ignore the tiredness and stress she was currently under.</p>
<p>She studied her surroundings, trying to be hopeful by every individual battle won but knowing that she was only fooling herself. For every battle won, there seemed to be so many more lost.</p>
<p>So many deaths, so many of her people gone in one sudden moment.</p>
<p>This is why she hated wars. They were basically an event in which thousands died because of a political affair gone wrong. Their lives thrown away for no good reason, because of the decision of too few who called the shots and that usually stayed behind while sending their own people to the grave. Sons, daughters, wives, husbands, siblings, all of them waiting somewhere safe, all of them who would eventually learn of their loved one's death in a fight that could've been avoided.</p>
<p>This was all so wrong.</p>
<p>Susan snapped out of her thoughts and continued fighting to keep her mind away from those racing musings but then, a loud noise made her look sideways.</p>
<p>Trumpkin had fallen.</p>
<p>She quickly ran to him, quickening her step as she noticed a barrel being dropped right above his head. Arriving there just in time, she pushed him and herself away from danger, the barrel covering them all in dust but failing to harm them further.</p>
<p>Trumpkin shortly gazed at her, silently thanking her, before he closed his eyes and quickly lost consciousness. Susan stared at him for a moment, taking deep breaths as she felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins, making her hyper aware of her surroundings.</p>
<p>Then, her instinct made her look up.</p>
<p>She blanched.</p>
<p>An archer was aiming his crossbow directly at her.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter, more than ever, tried to be in as many places as he could, aiding his people but at the same time taking as many enemies as he could. He instinctively shot quick glances at his siblings and, reluctantly, Caspian, as often as he could.</p>
<p>He'd slashed three Telmarines who'd come towards him simultaneously when he glanced to his left to check on Susan, and felt his stomach drop by what he found.</p>
<p>Susan stood looking up towards a balcony, completely petrified, bow limp in her hand, quiver untouched. Above her, an archer stared back at the queen, his crossbow aimed directly at her.</p>
<p>Peter began to ran frantically towards her. He didn't know what would he do or whether he would arrive and in his desperate need to get to his sister, he almost failed to see how Edmund appeared on the ceiling above the archer and without hesitation, threw himself at him.</p>
<p>For a moment, as Edmund threw the soldier down towards the courtyard, replacing him on the balcony, they all sighed in relief but then, Peter glanced right and noticed the thirty other archers glaring at Edmund from a few feet away.</p>
<p>"Ed!" Peter yelled anxiously as he reached his sister. Susan extended a hand to her younger brother, as if willing more than anything to be able to get him down to the courtyard with them.</p>
<p>Edmund frowned at his brother before sharply looking up and noticing the immediate threat. His eyes widened in fear for a moment before he was running towards the door, shutting it with a thud just in time for the arrows to lodge themselves onto the steel.</p>
<p>Peter and Susan breathed in relief and exchanged a glance before attacking again, wanting this war to be over already.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Prunaprisma, go with our son," Miraz barked his order as he walked outside to his own balcony. He grasped the stone railing tightly as he contemplated the battle.</p>
<p>Satisfied with his army's odds, he studied the crowd, looking for the enemy's leaders and then, he locked eyes with King Peter. He smirked at the young boy, his expression growing crueler as Peter ran towards the stairs, obviously intending to climb his way towards his balcony.</p>
<p>He always attacked first.</p>
<p>How predictable the High King had turned out to be.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Miraz was startled as a minotaur appeared beside him, clinging onto the railing for dear life with one hand, raising his other one to aim his axe at Miraz.</p>
<p>However, he was one moment too late.</p>
<p>"Careful!" Glozelle suddenly appeared beside Miraz and without looking at him, he shot the minotaur with his crossbow, the arrow burying itself deeply into the Narnian's shoulder and making him drop the axe.</p>
<p>The minotaur held onto the railing still, his eyes pained as he tried to ignore his injured limb and finish the task he'd set himself up for.</p>
<p>Miraz smirked. He slowly walked forward, studying the creature with interest. As he reached him, he leaned closer and pushed him, making him drop dead on the courtyard.</p>
<p>"Get that gate closed," Miraz ordered immediately. Glozelle nodded at the two guards who'd accompanied him and as they went to follow the commands, Lord and General stood side by side and waited for the destruction of their enemy.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Susan wiped blood and sweat from her face, she noticed four guards running past her. They seemed to be ignoring the battle as they ran towards the gate.</p>
<p>Her eyebrows narrowed in realization and she reached for an arrow, only to find that her quiver was empty. Sighing, she unsheated her sword and ran towards the telmarines.</p>
<p>She easily killed two of them but the remaining pair plus another five who'd followed her quickly surrounded her, smirking at her odds.</p>
<p>Just as she was moving to attack, Fabros the minotaur materialized beside her and together, they both attacked their enemies, winning easily.</p>
<p>"Thanks," she breathed, smiling at the Narnian.</p>
<p>He nodded and bowed before taking off towards the gate that was rapidly dropping. He stopped the motion with his own body and hoisting it up as high as he could, he roared at the Narnians in an alarming manner.</p>
<p>"Peter!" Susan screamed when she noticed how her brother petrified by the newest developments.</p>
<p>"Fall back!" was his reply.</p>
<p>Susan sighed in relief.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Beth was startled awake as she heard a commotion just outside the chamber.</p>
<p>Frowning, she walked outside, taking care not to wake Lucy, and found a young centaur who was struggling with her guards.</p>
<p>"That is enough," she ordered after she'd assessed the situation. She looked at the unimpressed guards and the pleading centaur. "What is going on here?"</p>
<p>"Your Highness, you need to listen to me!" The centaur pleaded. He slipped through the guards and ran towards her.</p>
<p>"Young friend," Beth knelt before him, speaking as soothingly as she managed to, "What's your name?"</p>
<p>"Adrian, your Highness," he breathed urgently, "Please, we need to talk alone, I have a message from Aslan!"</p>
<p>Behind him, the Narnians snorted.</p>
<p>"Come with me, Adrien," she smiled at the centaur before standing again and facing the Narnians with fire in her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"Why would I answer to you?" the black dwarf of the group hissed, walking to stand at the front of the line. "You are not our queen nor is Aslan. If he cared about us, he would have helped us much earlier."</p>
<p>"You are right, I'm not your queen," Beth calmly replied as she stared at the dwarf in an unimpressed manner, "But I've been your friend for quite some time now, so I think I've gained your trust. Aslan's helped us every time we've needed him, but first, we've had to prove ourselves worthy of his aid. Thirteen hundred years ago, your ancestors waited for an entire century before the Kings and Queens of Old travelled to Narnia. Those Narnians never, not once, lost faith in that they would be saved and at last, they saved themselves."</p>
<p>Beth looked up, noticing how their loud argument had drawn more people to where they stood. The crowd looked at her expectantly, which the princess chose to ignore as it unnerved her to be heard so respectfully. "You are Narnians! You are known for fighting for what's right regardless of the odds and definitely without sulking at the lack of help! I surely hope that by the time this is over, the Telmarines will have faced brave Narnians ready to fight for their freedom and for their land!" the princess then lowered her voice as she stared at the dwarf again. "It is only up to you, my friends. Choose to be worthy or being called a Narnian...or not. Let's go Adrien."</p>
<p>She turned her back on the speechless Narnians, only to find Lucy nodding proudly at her. She opened her mouth to speak when rustling made her look back.</p>
<p>The dwarf who had spoken so harshly had unsheathed his sword and knelt before her, stabbing the blade onto the ground. Slowly, the others followed, all bowing their heads to the stunned princess.</p>
<p>Beth couldn't help but smile as she realized her words had done that. "Please raise, my friends, and carry on with your duties. The others should be here in a few hours."</p>
<p>The Narnians nodded and retreated, leaving Beth, Adrien and Lucy in the now silent corridor.</p>
<p>"That was impressive, Beth," Lucy beamed at her best friend, "Aslan would be proud of you."</p>
<p>"That was nothing, Lu, I was only exasperated," Beth shrugged humbly. She glanced at Adrien. "Besides, there are some urgent matters to be discussed. Adrien?"</p>
<p>The young centaur nodded at Beth before kneeling in front of Lucy. "Your Majesty, I have a message from Aslan."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Peter climbed the stairs a quickly as he could, pulling every Narnian he could away from the fight and ordering them to get out.</p>
<p>"We need to leave!" Peter yelled as a cheetah ran past him and further into the courtyard "Ashtorn, we're leaving! Now!"</p>
<p>Peter got rid off a telmarine that was blocking his path and screamed at Glenstorm as he saw Susan struggling with her sword as she fought an enemy soldier, "Go! Get the queen out of here!"</p>
<p>Susan managed to shoot a thankful grin at the racing centaur as he lifted her up and rode away with her.</p>
<p>Susan turned around and looked at her brother with wild, panicked eyes. "Caspian!"</p>
<p>"I'll find him!" Peter screamed before continuing his task of getting everyone out. He didn't even have the time to feel annoyed at his sister's priorities.</p>
<p>Right then, all he had in mind was getting as many people as he could away from the slaughter.</p>
<p>Susan glanced towards the balconies, paling in fright as she didn't catch sight of her brother.</p>
<p>As she rode past the gate, she closed her eyes in order to refrain her tears from falling.</p>
<p>Please, Aslan, let him be okay.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Go!"</p>
<p>"Get out!"</p>
<p>"Retreat!"</p>
<p>"Fallback!"</p>
<p>Miraz glared in annoyance at his general as below, the Narnian army started to vanish as fast as they could.</p>
<p>Glozelle ignored his lord as he continued to study the scene below, his eyes narrowing with focus.</p>
<p>"Glozelle," Miraz hissed, "Give the order."</p>
<p>Glozelle finally returned his look, bewildered by the command. "But sir, my men are still down there!"</p>
<p>Miraz could barely refrain himself for hurting the man for such pointless priority. He snatched the crossbow from Glozelle's hand and aimed at the minotaur. As he shot, he yelled a death sentence for most of the soldiers still fighting below them.</p>
<p>"Fire!"</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Peter!"</p>
<p>Peter turned and sighed in relief when he noticed Caspian approaching him on a dark horse, who he could assume was Dr Cornelius mounting a second, and a third one unoccupied.</p>
<p>Peter nodded and ran towards them, ducking the arrows as the telmarine archers started to fire.</p>
<p>Fabros raised the gate even higher, allowing Peter, Caspian, Cornelius and a few Narnians more pass through before falling dead.</p>
<p>Reepicheep and his mice where the last to pass. The rest, they were all trapped.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Run for your life!"</p>
<p>"Save yourself!"</p>
<p>"For Narnia!"</p>
<p>The Narnians yelled in support as one by one, they all fell dead. They tried to get as close to the gate as they could, trying to see their friends, family and people one last time.</p>
<p>It was strange how those facing certain death were comforting those who had managed to escape while the latter group could only nod at them in respect, tears falling down their cheeks.</p>
<p>Below, by the gate, the mice bowed at them before Reepicheep spoke hoarsely, "Let's follow their advice gentlemen, and win the war for them."</p>
<p>Behind them, Caspian looked back when he noticed the High King was no longer besides him. "Peter! The bridge!"</p>
<p>After looking back one last time, Peter followed his army away from the castle, his heart clenching painfully at everything they'd lost that night.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edmund scrambled to open the first unlocked door he could, smiling when he finally could. He hastily closed it behind and turned around, his soul leaving his body when he realized he was in a tower and therefore, without escape.</p>
<p>Unless, of course, falling.</p>
<p>He jumped as he heard guards trying to force the door open and backed away towards the edge, sighing in relief when he caught sight of Dramos just below and waiting for him.</p>
<p>Just then, the door was burst open with a loud thud and two telmarines faced the Just King with their swords drawn.</p>
<p>Edmund took a deep breath and stepped back, falling and being caught by Dramos.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my friend," Edmund breathed gratefully as they flew away.</p>
<p>"No problem, your Majesty...Princess Elizabeth would have killed me if I didn't brought you safe back to her," Dramos replied with a chuckle.</p>
<p>And in that moment, the pair flew above the courtyard.</p>
<p>Just as Edmund had witnessed the few moments before the initial clash, he got an eyeful of the aftermath. Of the hundreds of Narnians corpses on the courtyard.</p>
<p>"Try- try to sleep your Majesty," Dramos finally spoke, his voice hoarse, "you will need the rest."</p>
<p>Edmund could nod, horrified by the slaughter his people had been subject to. The worst thing about this situation for Edmund was that there's nothing he could do. Every decision that might have changed this outcome, they were now unchangeable, fixed, permanent.</p>
<p>Finally, the Just King closed his eyes in a poor attempt of making the despair and anguish disappear from his heart and finally fell into a restless sleep.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Everything was light.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy turned around, trying to decipher anything other than the blinding, white light that surrounded her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ed?" Lucy asked as she focused on the figure walking towards her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lucy!" Edmund exclaimed in return and ran towards her, the siblings hugging each other enthusiastically.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Where are we?" Lucy narrowed her eyes as she pulled away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You are in my country, dear one, but that doesn't mean that you are to stay here," a voice explained from behind them and the pair hastily turned around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Aslan!" Edmund exclaimed as the two bowed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Rise King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant," Aslan spoke and the two of them raised, smiling and hugging him, "We must talk quickly for we don't have much time."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is it about your child Aslan?" Lucy asked, ignoring Edmund as he glanced at her in bewilderment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Excuse me?" Edmund asked lowly but Aslan chuckled as he heard him regardless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, Lucy. My daughter is already amongst you but she has no idea who her real parents are," Aslan explained calmly, "As Adrien told you, she will make you faithful again when you most need it. However, your victory against the telmarines does not depend only in her, but in all of you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Can we help her in any way?" Lucy asked, her mind focused on the people back at the How, wondering who could be the one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Valiant one, she will be discovered as my daughter when your darkest enemy yet attempts to threaten you. You must be ready," the Great Lion answered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How will we know it's her?" Edmund spoke as he grew concerned by the fact that the Narnians may be losing their faith.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She will have golden eyes," Aslan answered and suddenly, everything grew blurry as Edmund and Lucy faintly heard the King of Kings' last words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Farewell, Queen and King of Old. We will see each other soon."</em>
</p>
<p>"Lu! Kiddo!"</p>
<p>"Beth?" Lucy mumbled groggily as she attempted to open her eyes but Beth quickly shushed her.</p>
<p>"Hush, I just got some news." Beth smiled, relief relaxing her until then tense posture. "Our army was spotted. They'll be here soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stay With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Beth's storyline.</p>
<p>Cheers for reading! Feel free to give this story some kudos, bookmark it, subscribe and/or comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment, Lucy could only stare at her best friend in horror, fearing the worst. "Spotted? How so? Are they okay?"</p>
<p>Beth sat before the queen, distractedly picking at her nails. "I sent two griffins about an hour ago to scout for telmarines in the area and instead, they saw our army coming back."</p>
<p>"Oh, okay," Lucy replied, visibly relieved but sobered up when she noticed Beth's anxiety in spite of the enthusiasm she'd shown when telling the news. "What is it? Did they say whether they were okay?"</p>
<p>Beth hesitated. "Lu...I don't think the raid went too well."</p>
<p>Lucy sat still for a moment, too confused to be able to come up with an answer. She couldn't help but remember her dream, which made her wonder about Aslan's Daughter.</p>
<p>Why on Earth hadn't she come and help yet?</p>
<p>"Did you sleep well, Lu?" Beth's forced light voice snapped the queen out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>The youngest girl studied her best friend. Beth was smiling in an obviously fake manner, and appeared as if she was seriously sleep deprived. Also, her quiver with bow and arrows were still hung across her back, her sword still strapped to her side.</p>
<p>"Beth, you look awful," Lucy spoke bluntly, making both girls laugh quietly. "Did you sleep at all?"</p>
<p>"Now that you ask, I didn't really had the time to sleep. I rotated between watching you, Adrien, and checking on our different patrols," Beth answered, closing her eyes tiredly as she yawned.</p>
<p>Lucy hesitated, opening her mouth as to suggest that her friend slept for a bit but then, Beth cracked one eye open. "You are delusional if you think I can go to sleep now that the rest are coming."</p>
<p>Lucy laughed, raising her arms in mock defeat. "You are right, I know. Besides, I wouldn't want to keep you away from my dear brother."</p>
<p>"You are hilarious, my friend," Beth replied as she stood up, bringing the queen up with her, "Now, I've asked the griffins to check whether our army is being followed. They have yet to assure me that, so you stay here until Trufflehunter blows the horn. Understood?"</p>
<p>"Yes, mom," Lucy playfully glared at her friend, smile never leaving her lips. "You know, I'm starting to think you are worse than Peter."</p>
<p>"And don't you forget it." Beth smirked, leaning down to hug her friend before turning to leave to continue with her duties.</p>
<p>Lucy watched her walk away, admiring Beth for her strength. She hadn't slept, she was probably dying from concern as well and yet, they couldn't have been in better hands.</p>
<p>"Thank you, my friend," Lucy whispered softly, smiling at the retreating princess.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The horn was blown fifteen minutes later.</p>
<p>Lucy immediately rushed outside, never stopping moving until at last, she stood besides Beth at the front of the group waiting for the returning party.</p>
<p>Beth glanced momentarily at the queen before looking at the incoming crowd, her calm façade hiding how worried she was. Lucy looked back at the returning soldiers as well, realizing then just how few were returning, in comparison to the many that had left the How a day before.</p>
<p>Lucy could only focus on that for a second for, as she studied the incoming crowd, she identified her family.</p>
<p>Peter and Caspian were walking at the front, Susan a few steps behind them. Their faces were fallen, their hands clenched as they walked.</p>
<p>"Can you see Ed?" Lucy whispered, too afraid to even think of the worst case scenario.</p>
<p>Beth shook her head, before climbing a rock beside her to get a better view. "Where is he? What happened to the army?"</p>
<p>Eventually, both girls found Edmund and though their relief was significant, it was rather brief for then, they noticed just how messed up were the commanding leaders.</p>
<p>Lucy took a few steps forward, particularly concerned at how Peter seemed to be shaking from the anger, how Caspian was clutching the hilt of his sword, how Susan kept looking between them both warily.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Lucy asked weakly.</p>
<p>Peter directed a glare at Lucy while Caspian tightened his jaw, Susan paling behind them. The army behind them stopped walking, as if sensing the incoming storm.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Lucy unconsciously stepped towards Beth, who had climbed down from the rock, and both girls braced themselves.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The thing about a horrible event is that it takes a moment for the feelings implied to dawn on you.</p>
<p>The shock wasn't even the worst part of the aftermath. It was the infinite thoughts racing through his mind, the countless of conflictive feelings fighting for predominance within him.</p>
<p>The worst part is how overwhelmed we are until everything just stops and we are able to catch our breath.</p>
<p>As they made their shameful retreat back to the How, Peter could only think of that.</p>
<p>He felt the grief for his fallen Narnians, the sadness for the families who would soon learn that their loved ones were gone, the pride he for how brave his people had been in such horrible affair.</p>
<p>He felt venomous, corrosive guilt for being too proud to call everything off when he had the chance.</p>
<p>He was subconsciously aware of the relief for having his brother and sister physically intact and at having a safe Lucy and Beth back at the How, but this was steadily losing against all of the other emotions struggling inside of him, looking for a way to burst.</p>
<p>Then, the anger at Caspian began to gain strength. The anger for the fact that the prince chose to focus on his revenge against his uncle rather than on the Narnian liberation. Anger that was being fed on the fact that when Caspian didn't follow the plan, they were all screwed.</p>
<p>"Pete?" Suddenly Edmund was beside him. It was with effort that he could acknowledge him, tormented as he felt.</p>
<p>When Peter finally nodded his greeting, the younger King continued, "Beth has sent a few griffins to check whether we are being followed. I'm going to join them with Dramos until we make it to the How, alright?"</p>
<p>Finally, Peter glanced at his brother, forcing himself not to wince as he took in his state. Edmund was even paler than normal, his hair messy, dark bags under his eyes and his clothes drenched with dust, sweat and blood.</p>
<p>His eyes filled with despair, grief, anger and stress.</p>
<p>Peter had seen that look on his brother's face every day during their last year in England.</p>
<p>"How are you Ed?" Peter finally asked, hesitating before placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.</p>
<p>"I feel like crap," Edmund answered with a sad smile, "But you guys survived and Beth and Lu are waiting for us so...yeah, there's that to look forward to."</p>
<p>"How is the DLF holding up?" Peter asked then.</p>
<p>"Well, he is more alive than dead but he has a couple of broken ribs, deep slashes and of course, a severe concussion." Edmund shook his head. "We need Lucy now."</p>
<p>"We will be there soon enough. Go with Dramos and let me know of any updates," Peter replied, clearly dismissing him, not because he didn't want to talk to his brother, but because of the anger boiling inside him, as he didn't want to explode and hurt his brother.</p>
<p>The rest of the walk was uneventful so, by the time he took notice of his surroundings again, they had arrived to the How. Caspian and Peter were now walking side by side silently, Susan a few steps behind them.</p>
<p>The crowd gathered before them had gone from enthusiastic to terrified as they noticed their defeated postures, their long faces, the few returning in comparison to the group who had left.</p>
<p>None of them wanted to speak. They could feel the horrifying truth just before their eyes, carefully covered, and none of them was willing to unveil it.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Lucy's light, sad voice finally broke the reigning silence.</p>
<p>Peter glanced at the crowd before him, trying to find the words to explain what had happened. Regardless of the experience he had in dealing with this sort of situations, he found himself speechless as he tried to come up with an answer.</p>
<p>He gazed at his sister, noticing with sadness how anxious and stressed she seemed to be. Beth a few steps behind her, full clad in armour, her bow and arrows strapped to her back, wore a cool façade as she assessed the situation, only her exhausted eyes betraying her.</p>
<p>Both groups stood motionless, facing each other, not really knowing how to approach this situation until finally, a young centaur raced forward past Lucy and Beth and towards Glenstorm.</p>
<p>It was in that moment that it dawned on him that those people standing before him until now had been convinced in that he would bring their families back.</p>
<p>Of course, none of them could have known how exponentially wrong things had gone but still, Peter had come up with the battle plan.</p>
<p>And in that moment, the High King finally exploded.</p>
<p>He shot Lucy and angry glare as he spat in Caspian's direction, "Ask him."</p>
<p>Wasn't he the heir? Wasn't him the one to wear the crown when the war's over?</p>
<p>It was time for him to practice was it feels like to make a mistake and have to owe your people an explanation.</p>
<p>"Peter," Susan's warning came from behind them but Peter paid her no mind. He was too mad to even care about his sister siding with Caspian yet again.</p>
<p>"Are you being serious right now?" Caspian growled and both leaders halted in their steps, glaring murderously at each other. "You could have called it off, Peter. There was still time."</p>
<p>"Caspian." Beth had taken a few steps forward, her hands held up in a calming manner. "Peter. Stop this now."</p>
<p>If either the High King or the Crown Prince heard her, they paid no mind to her warning. They cared nothing about decorum, patience or priorities. They just needed to blame this whole ordeal on the other.</p>
<p>"Is that so, Caspian?" Peter raised his eyebrows in disbelief, raising his right hand to point at the prince in an accusing manner. "Because I think there wasn't. If you had done everything according to plan, our soldiers would still be alive."</p>
<p>Caspian took a step back, eyes wide in shock as if he had shot him but not a moment later he shook his head in an attempt to retaliate.</p>
<p>"And if we had stayed here, like I suggested, they definitely would be!" Caspian exclaimed, clutching the hilt of his sword tightly, brows furrowed in rage. "You just can't stand that there is at least someone here that doesn't like what you propose."</p>
<p>Peter narrowed his eyes at that, his rage ascending yet another note. "You called us!"</p>
<p>"My first mistake," Caspian replied, his voice dangerously even.</p>
<p>Air seemed to drop a few degrees after the prince said that. Peter tried his hardest not to glance at any of his siblings as he processed that comment. He couldn't have care less for Caspian's dislike towards him but the rest of his family, they had taken him as one of their own.</p>
<p>Caspian could mess with him all he wanted, but he had another thing coming if he thought Peter was going to let this slide.</p>
<p>"Caspian!" Beth exclaimed angrily, her voice now closer.</p>
<p>Caspian didn't seem to register her at all.</p>
<p>"No," Peter retorted, his voice venomous in response to Caspian's offence towards his siblings. "Wrong, Caspian. Your first mistake was actually thinking you could lead this people."</p>
<p>With that, Peter turned to leave. He didn't have anything else to add.</p>
<p>If only Caspian were on the same page.</p>
<p>"HEY!" Caspian yelled and Peter turned around, eyes bewildered. Caspian's eyes were almost black with fury. "I wasn't the one who abandoned Narnia!"</p>
<p>"Look who's talking!" Peter yelled back, "You and your people were the ones who invaded Narnia! What does that say about you? You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does!"</p>
<p>Caspian pushed Peter out of the way but the High King was too riled up to let it go.</p>
<p>"You, him, your father!" Peter continued, voice not even faltering as Caspian stopped dead in his tracks with his back turned. "Narnia is way better off without the lot of you."</p>
<p>For one seemingly eternal moment, everyone stood still, breaths held as they waited for Caspian's reaction.</p>
<p>Caspian screamed and turned around, waving his sword at Peter. His opponent quickly unsheathed Rhindon and both leaders stood motionless, swords pressed at each other's throats.</p>
<p>"Stop it! Now!" Edmund's voice suddenly roared and snapped them back into reality.</p>
<p>In that moment, all Peter's senses came back to him, reminding him of where he was, that he was not alone and most importantly, that he was supposed to lead the people he had bickered in front of.</p>
<p>Peter momentarily glanced at Caspian as he retreated towards the How, only to be stopped by Beth before turning towards Lucy, who rushed forward as Edmund advanced with Trumpkin in his arms.</p>
<p>"How could you say that? I understand you wanted to hurt Peter but you only managed to hurt the rest of your family," Beth's pained voice made Peter glance at the bickering pair. The princess was staring accusingly at her friend, arms crossed in defiance, not really noticing the deadly look in Caspian's eyes. "I don't care if you were just saying that. You are apologizing to them and to your people for that ridiculous scene as soon as you clean up."</p>
<p>"You are dead to me," Caspian hissed in return, his voice disturbingly clear despite the noise coming from the crowd around them.</p>
<p>At once, everyone stilled, glancing nervously at the royals, the close friends with secret fear at the Prince. Trumpkin, now healed, stood slowly in front of Lucy while Susan placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder as if to stop him from entering the fight.</p>
<p>Peter, the closest to the prince and princess, glanced knowingly back at Susan.</p>
<p>Caspian had chosen to believe his father's assassin instead of his best friend for the last couple of years.</p>
<p>What an absolute moron.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Excuse me?" Beth asked, her voice turned down to a terrified whisper because of how shocked she was.</p>
<p>What the hell had happened in the castle?</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Caspian roared and though she kind of wanted to escape and never look back, she knew that the only thing that could solve this was to calm him down, so she stood her ground.</p>
<p>"Would you care to fill me in on what you're talking about?" Beth tried to speak as evenly as she could, a frown of her face as she realized how deeply... disturbed he seemed. "And I'd very much like to have a civil conversation with you so calm the hell down."</p>
<p>The silence was tense around them. As the troops had reunited with their people, they'd unconsciously formed a makeshift circle around the pair so now they were the big show, a fact that Beth realized with an uncomfortable grimace.</p>
<p>The Pevensie siblings stood with Trumpkin on the first row, keeping Edmund from intervening but still, their postures prepared and a hand on their weapons.</p>
<p>Most bad things in our lives happen in a second. It takes one second for something bad to happen to us or to hear horrible news, only one second, but it always changes our lives forever.</p>
<p>Beth noticed everything in one second. For one second she was distracted and that's what it took for Caspian to point his already unsheathed sword to her neck, point digging into her skin lightly.</p>
<p>Beth stilled in fright as gasps echoed from all around them, all of the Narnians too fearful of Caspian to move.</p>
<p>She tried to remember a moment in which she felt as terrified as then.</p>
<p>She remembered her life in England, her violent father and her overwhelmed mother but still, she came up empty because, regardless of everything bad that had happened to her, Caspian was her rock and the one she always thought would never hurt her.</p>
<p>He was his best friend.</p>
<p>She clenched her fists as she stared at Caspian, wordlessly trying to find anyone, anything that would ground her so she wouldn't freak out. Above all things, she needed to think.</p>
<p>"BETH!" Edmund screamed, attempting to run to the rescue but retained reluctantly by Peter and Trumpkin. Besides them, Susan had notched an arrow to her bow, her eyes never leaving Caspian.</p>
<p>"Stay away, Ed!" Beth called with as much authority as she could manage, not because she craved to be released from this situation, but because she had never seen Caspian so unstable and if there's anyone that could figure out why, that's her. "Everyone, back off!"</p>
<p>Beth studied Caspian, noticing how his hands were shaking so much he could barely grab the sword. His slightly unfocused eyes glistened with unshed tears, even as they glared murderously at her.</p>
<p>Trying to forget the coldness against her throat, she took a small step forward and towards the prince.</p>
<p>"Caspian. This is me. You know me, you know you can trust me. We've supported each other through everything." Her voice couldn't help but tremble but Beth never looked away from his eyes. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Caspian angrily wiped his face as two tears fell down his cheeks. He attempted to steel the grip on his sword. "Why didn't you tell me who killed my father?"</p>
<p>"What?" Beth whispered shockedly, trying her best to ignore the sea of distressed voices around her. "I didn't even know he was murdered, I thought he died in his sleep! You told me that!"</p>
<p>His sword trembled even harder as he shook his head, inadvertently causing a shallow cut on her neck. "You're lying."</p>
<p>"Why would I lie? Caspian, I don't know who told you this but you need to remember who I am. I would never do anything to harm you." Beth declared passionately, yet slowly as to conceal her nerves.</p>
<p>She slowly walked forward, taking small steps towards her broken friend. Finally, she stood just before him and gently placed her hand on top of his. "Please, believe me. Give me your sword and let's get you inside. Caspian, please."</p>
<p>Both friends stared at each other intently and finally, Caspian nodded slowly and left her with his sword before turning around and walking away without another word.</p>
<p>Beth could only stare after him in shock for a second before two pair of familiar arms were wrapped around her.</p>
<p>"Beth, are you okay?" Edmund asked frantically as he searched all over her for further injuries. His siblings stood behind him, a couple of fauns who served at the infirmary by their side.</p>
<p>Beth tried to speak but as the adrenaline left her, she found herself unable to do anything but hold herself up and even that took great strength.</p>
<p>As exhaustion washed all over her, she remembered she hadn't slept all night. Her feet suddenly failed her and she felt hands keeping her up as she tried to keep her eyes open.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty, I'm sorry to disturb but Princess Elizabeth seems to be experiencing exhaustion cause by an anxiety attack. We should take her inside and get her to the infirmary to rest."</p>
<p>"She stayed up all night, also." Beth distantly heard Lucy. Her strength was quickly leaving her as sleep slowly claimed her and, at last, she gave up and rested her head on what he guessed was Edmund's shoulder. "I'll give her a drop from my cordial now but she needs to sleep, Ed."</p>
<p>Beth never knew what he replied for she was already too far gone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>His mind raced faster than his ability to grasp information, his hands were clammy, forehead sweaty as he rubbed his eyes, trying to somehow convince himself the last hours hadn't happened.</p>
<p>He didn't know what was happening to him. He was so desperate to free Narnia and he cared about them so much but when Miraz told him the truth...it became too much for him to handle and at the worst possible moment.</p>
<p>He walked from one of the corridor to the other, barely glancing at the beautiful drawings of the Kings and Queens of Old as he tried to come up with a way to solve this. He pried himself to be quite smart but this, this he didn't see a solution.</p>
<p>His heart raced, his head hurt as he replayed every moment all over again.</p>
<p>Miraz.</p>
<p>His father.</p>
<p>His people.</p>
<p>Peter.</p>
<p>Beth.</p>
<p>Then, he halted on his steps as he realised he had done the unthinkable. He had placed a sword against his best friend's neck. He had hurt the girl who had dropped everything to save him time after time.</p>
<p>He turned towards the drawings, his mouth covered by his hands as he thought of the four Monarchs of Old.</p>
<p>He thought of Peter and how, even when he hated him, Caspian couldn't help but admire his leadership' skills. He thought of Edmund, his best friend. He thought of Lucy, the little sister he'd always wanted. He thought of Susan, and how he hadn't stopped thinking about her since they met at that clearing.</p>
<p>In one morning, he'd ruined the truest friendships he'd ever had in his life.</p>
<p>He remained motionless before Susan's picture as the stress, the pain, the madness exploded inside him.</p>
<p>He'd never felt as unsteady as he did then.</p>
<p>He didn't know what was wrong with him.</p>
<p>"Are you so glad of that magic horn boy?" Nikabrik's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Your Kings and Queens have failed us, Caspian. Half your army is dead and those who aren't will be following them soon enough."</p>
<p>"What do you want?" Caspian snapped defensively as he attempted to clear his head. His inner conflict was no one's business but his. "Congratulations?"</p>
<p>For some reason, Nikabrik smirked at that.</p>
<p>"You want your uncle's blood?" Nikabrik demanded and Caspian recognised the madness he was feeling in Nikabrik's cruel eyes. "So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you."</p>
<p>"It's my throne, not his. Who are you with?" Caspian barked distrustingly at the dwarf.</p>
<p>Nikabrik merely smirked before retreating towards the Stone Table' Room. "Follow me."</p>
<p>Caspian stilled for a moment, trying to check on his instinct to decide whether this was a good idea.</p>
<p>But his feelings were so mixed up together, his mind so foggy with confusion, that he couldn't decipher anything rather than his desperate need for everything to just stop.</p>
<p>So, after listening for other footsteps that might indicate someone approaching his location, he turned and followed Nikabrik.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Beth woke up feeling as if she'd slept really deeply. For a moment, she stared at the cavernous ceiling, frowning as she tried to recall what'd happened.</p>
<p>It came back slowly...and then all at once.</p>
<p>The army. Peter. Caspian. His anger at her.</p>
<p>The sword against her throat.</p>
<p>As if able to read her mind, <em>he</em> spoke from beside her, "You are okay. Stay still."</p>
<p>Beth slowly turned her head, frowning at how drowsy she felt. For a moment, she could only study the boy before her, looking for any major injuries, noticing how he seemed to have merely taken off his armour before sitting beside her while she slept.</p>
<p>She smiled slightly, ignoring her scratchy throat. "You look even worse than me."</p>
<p>Edmund left a leather-bound notebook on Beth's cot before chuckling and leaning forward to caress Beth's face. "I see your humour sense is thriving, as usual."</p>
<p>"It takes a lot to take that away from me," Beth replied weakly, a small smirk gracing her lips. She then sobered up and patted the spot beside her. "Come lay with me. I missed you."</p>
<p>Edmund hesitated before standing up and taking off his boots. He carefully crawled into the cot and lay beside Beth, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed his temple. "You really had me worried for a second, love."</p>
<p>"I can't believe I fainted in front of you. I make it a point not to be a damsel in distress, especially to the boys I like." Beth said with disbelief, both of them chuckling lowly at her own exasperation. She then rested her hands on his arms and looked up at him. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Edmund sighed. He tightened his hold on her as if reliving the fright and concern he had been subjected to. "You were seriously sleep-deprived and that on top of the stress and sudden rush of adrenaline caused by your fight with Caspian, it made you experience exhaustion and an anxiety attack. Lucy gave you a drop of her cordial to take care of any injuries but you just needed to sleep for a while."</p>
<p>Beth bit her lip, guilty at how actually haunted he seemed. She gently rested a hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry, Ed, the last thing I wanted to do was to frighten you."</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head. "This was not your fault. You didn't do anything to have this happen to you."</p>
<p>Beth stilled as she remembered the fight and the clearly troubled prince.</p>
<p>As her lingering feelings of shock continued to course through her, the princess couldn't help but be extremely frightened by Caspian but still, she couldn't help but know something was quite not right with him.</p>
<p>She had to believe that otherwise, he would have never done that to her.</p>
<p>Also, she revelled in the feeling of Edmund beside her. There was something so comforting in knowing he was okay and so close to her. They'd gone through hard times the previous night but both were okay and together and that alone assured Beth that everything would be alright.</p>
<p>After a long moment of silence, she finally had the courage to ask. "Has anyone talked to him?"</p>
<p>Edmund rolled his eyes but replied nonetheless. "I don't know, honestly. I haven't left your side and I know the others have been avoiding him. They know you'd be upset if they killed him."</p>
<p>"Thank you for that, I guess," Beth quipped sardonically. She then noticed how hollow his eyes looked, how he was even paler than normal, how dark the bags under his eyes were.</p>
<p>She snuggled into him in an attempt to comfort him. "You are the one who should be sleeping, you look about to pass out."</p>
<p>"I'm alright now," Edmund assured her with a small smile before perking up. "Besides, there is this thing we promised to talk about when I came back from the raid."</p>
<p>Beth couldn't help but smile at that, annoyed of how insanely cute he was when enthusiastic about something.</p>
<p>"You might have to help me remember, Ed, nothing is coming to mind," Beth replied playfully, sighing when he leaned forward to kiss her longingly.</p>
<p>He pulled back with a smirk. "So, I'm your boyfriend now?"</p>
<p>Beth rolled her eyes with a stupid fond smile on her face. "I guess I don't have a choice."</p>
<p>Edmund laughed happily before kissing her forehead lovingly. However, before he could lean down again, a loud snore interrupted their moment.</p>
<p>Both royals turned to the side, noticing the centaur unconscious on the cot besides theirs. Beth gasped and raised quickly from the king's arms.</p>
<p>"Adrien?" Beth looked at Edmund as she approached the centaur's sleeping form, her face twisted in alarm. "What happened to him? Why is he here?"</p>
<p>Edmund scrambled up to his feet to stand beside her in case she felt faint again. "He had an attack too. His uncle died back at the castle."</p>
<p>"He's all alone, then. His uncle was all he had left," Beth sighed, quickly averting the conversation as she saw the guilt in his eyes. "He's the one that told us about Aslan's daughter, which we need to discuss if you guys haven't already."</p>
<p>"Oh, I know about that." Edmund shrugged when Beth looked inquisitively at him. "Aslan came to me in a dream. He said she will come to us in response to our greatest threat yet."</p>
<p>"So there's more crap on our way?" Beth asked. She shook her head before turning to Adrien again. "Well, hopefully the Daughter of Aslan will prove herself useful to counteract the fact that she hasn't made an appearance yet."</p>
<p>Edmund, noticing how Beth clearly didn't want to leave Adrien, brought her a chair before sitting on the princess' cot. "I know you, Beth. You have your I'm-going-to-do-something' face."</p>
<p>Beth rolled her eyes at the King before gazing at the asleep Narnian thoughtfully. "Adrien was worried about what would happen to him if his uncle didn't come back. I know how that feels but, so far, I've been lucky to always have people around me who I can call family. I was thinking that maybe I could be his sister, if he wanted to, of course. After all, I rather like having a lot of siblings."</p>
<p>"Well, it's none of my business what you do with your life, I've learned that from experience," Edmund replied, laughing when Beth glared at him, "But he couldn't ask for a better sister than you."</p>
<p>Beth smiled at him gratefully and it was in that moment that the queens of old walked into the infirmary.</p>
<p>"Beth, you're up! We wanted to check up on you." Lucy rushed to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly.</p>
<p>"Lu, let her go. You're going to choke the poor girl," Susan intervened wearily as she followed her sister. She placed a hand on the princess' shoulder. "How're you feeling?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay. You two?" Beth asked in return, looking at them closely. She knew Caspian's words must have hurt them all.</p>
<p>"We're okay," Susan' expression was carefully built as to conceal her pain.</p>
<p>The princess recognised the queen's shielded face immediately. It was the same one she had worn in England every day.</p>
<p>Beth nodded understandingly. "Ed and I were just beginning to talk about Aslan's Daughter. There's much we need to discuss so perhaps we should organise a meeting."</p>
<p>Edmund looked at his sisters with a frown. "Where is Peter?"</p>
<p>Lucy sighed. "He disappeared right after getting Beth here. I think he's struggling to cope with what happened at the castle and his fight with Caspian couldn't have been very useful."</p>
<p>Susan and Edmund dropped their eyes as the previous night was mentioned, so Beth and Lucy hastened to change the subject.</p>
<p>"Su, you should talk to him. As the voice of reason in our family, he will listen to you," Lucy suggested before looking hesitantly at the other two until Susan nodded and exited the room. Then, she spoke. "What do we do about Caspian? He's the Heir to the throne, after all."</p>
<p>"I don't want him near any of you." Edmund crossed his arms defiantly. "I mean it, he was so out of line and I don't trust him."</p>
<p>"I agree that we should let him be on his own for a while but I'll talk to him later," Beth intervened, raising her hand when Edmund opened his mouth to argue. "You can be there if you want to but just like I had an attack, maybe he did too, only with different symptoms. Hearing the truth about his father's death couldn't have been easy and I'm not justifying his actions but he's my friend and I'm not leaving him just yet."</p>
<p>Edmund gaped at her for a few moments before groaning and covering his face.</p>
<p>Beth smirked lightly at Lucy. She had won that one.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Susan walked through the different corridors and outside, knowing that Peter would be feeling suffocated anywhere but in an open space.</p>
<p>She tried to offer a warm smile at every Narnian she crossed but found it difficult as they were all so obviously depressed.</p>
<p>This wasn't her first war so the grief should've been natural for her to deal with but she felt emotionally unstable, even more than how she'd felt in England.</p>
<p>She felt their grief too, added to the guilt of having been their leader in that failed raid.</p>
<p>And, for the first time since she became queen, she struggled to maintain her calm facade.</p>
<p>She pondered on how she would found her brother. He would either be practising with Rhindon, and it would take her a long time to make him stop or, worse, he would be numb.</p>
<p>But something must have changed within him because when Susan found Peter, outside by the deserted grounds around the How, he was crying his eyes out.</p>
<p>Susan sighed as she stopped walking. She covered her mouth as she studied her brother, trying to decide how should she approach him.</p>
<p>Finally, she sat beside him cross-legged and glanced at Peter, who had buried his head in his arms as he sobbed.</p>
<p>Blinking back emotional tears at his grief, Susan looked ahead towards the Narnian forest. "Do you remember when we came to Narnia for the first time? We were trying to cross the frozen Rush River when Maugrim and his pack intercepted us. I yelled at you for not accepting his deal and then you saved us when the ice broke. Do you remember what happened then?"</p>
<p>"We almost lost Lucy," Peter mumbled, still hiding his face but his crying not as intense anymore.</p>
<p>Even though he couldn't see her, Susan nodded. "And instead of being useful or comforting you, I yelled at you for losing her, as if you had anything to do with it. I've always been hard on you but I haven't realised just how much until now."</p>
<p>Peter raised his head slightly, only his eyes being shown, and looked timidly at his sister. Susan returned his look sorrowfully and shook her head. "I didn't agree with the raid but I think we all wanted to do something, we couldn't just sit here and hope for a miracle. You weren't alone in this and none of this is not your fault."</p>
<p>Peter rubbed his eyes harshly before groaning and sitting up straight before her. "I feel like shit."</p>
<p>Susan chuckled darkly. "We all do. But this is not our first lost battle. We will find a way to win this war and give the Narnians their home back."</p>
<p>"I know," Peter nodded before cocking his head, his posture sheepish. "I'm sorry I was such an arse to you during our year in England."</p>
<p>"Pete, we all had to cope someway." Susan smiled, happy to have her kind, overprotective brother back. "Besides, I couldn't have been much better with the state I was in."</p>
<p>"You were entitled to anything you felt." Peter reached forward and grabbed Susan's hand into his own fiercely. "We all deserve to have moments in which to break down."</p>
<p>Susan nodded and looked towards the Narnian landscape again. Silence was made between them as they both though about their home, how much it had changed and yet, how it remained their home.</p>
<p>Finally, Peter was the one to voice both their thoughts. "What do you think will happen to us if we leave again?"</p>
<p>Susan tried not to wince at those words. For a while now she had been trying to come to terms with the fact that their departure at the end of their quest was a logical possibility but still, the mere thought cracked her heart further.</p>
<p>So, when in doubt, go down the humor lane.</p>
<p>"I sure hope we don't have to. I'm kind of already planning Ed's and Beth's wedding."</p>
<p>"Yes, those two are meant to be." Peter smiled crookedly. "How is she, by the way?"</p>
<p>"She's just fine. Just a little scared," Susan replied, biting her lip as Peter nodded hesitatingly.</p>
<p>She needed to tell him about Aslan and his daughter, which would mean telling him that Aslan reached Edmund and Lucy in a dream when he could've helped them with the raid. It would mean telling him that his powerful daughter was amongst them, and they didn't even hear of it until now.</p>
<p>Also, that girl, as daughter of the King of Kings, ranked above all of them, Peter included.</p>
<p>Susan braced herself. "Pete, there's something we need to discuss."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Am I the only one questioning why are we only hearing about this now?" Peter asked exasperatedly.</p>
<p>None of his companions replied. They all agreed with him.</p>
<p>"Everything happens for a reason?" Lucy intervened timidly, smiling innocently at Peter when he glared at her.</p>
<p>The group had decided to gather in one of the secluded rooms deep into the How that they used when they needed to discuss important issues.</p>
<p>Also, they didn't want their conversation to be heard. This whole information was stark new to them all and neither of them was completely certain it was entirely useful so, at least until furtherly discussed, no one else could know.</p>
<p>"I keep thinking about her daughter. He said she didn't have any idea who her true parents are. I can't even to imagine how it must feel to even be unaware you're living a lie." Beth shook her head. She looked up at Edmund, who stood right beside her. "And he didn't give any clues of what does she look like?"</p>
<p>Edmund sighed. "He only said she will have golden eyes."</p>
<p>"Well, that's helpful," Beth muttered bitterly, smiling when Edmund chuckled. Then, the princess looked at Lucy, who sat at the table with herself and at Peter and Susan, who were pacing behind the Valiant Queen. "Do we even know anyone with golden eyes?"</p>
<p>Peter shrugged, looking annoyed. "What I don't get is why she didn't come to aid us during the raid."</p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence was made as they all avoided voicing their thoughts first.</p>
<p>Susan gazed distractedly at the doorway, almost expecting Caspian to walk in and make amends.</p>
<p>She shook her head as she realized what she was doing. He had learned something terrible of course, but it hadn't been their fault. They still needed to hear his explanation on his regrettable behaviour but maybe, she needed to start accepting the fact that he's not the man she thought he was.</p>
<p>"Well, it's obvious," Lucy replied, raising her arms in defeat when Peter stopped his pacing to glare at her. "I'm sorry, Peter, but it is! Aslan said she would come at the wake of our greatest threat so clearly, it wasn't the raid."</p>
<p>They all quietened as Lucy's words slowly dawned on them. It meant worse was coming their way and the idea frightened them so much they didn't even want to imagine the possible different outcomes.</p>
<p>Slowly, Edmund sat besides Beth and closed his eyes in defeat. "So, basically, she might not even come during this war."</p>
<p>"It just means we have to fight for ourselves." Lucy replied, trying to remain optimistic and trusting of Aslan's plan. She glanced at Peter. "You said so yourself, it is up to us now. At least for now."</p>
<p>Silence was king again as they pondered over Lucy's words but then, Edmund broke it.</p>
<p>"Hey, I've been meaning to ask, what is this I hear about the White Witch's minions?"</p>
<p>Beth who had been rubbing her forehead tiredly, groaned and sank down her chair. Lucy squeaked and hid her face with her hands.</p>
<p>Peter and Susan halted in their steps and looked at the other three with wide eyes. Peter walked towards their table and leaned forward, resting his hands on it for support. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?"</p>
<p>"Okay, I know you'll go crazy so before you do that...well, don't, okay? We're fine, as you can see for yourselves." Beth replied rather defensively, studying the three oldest with narrowed eyes when they nodded their agreement.</p>
<p>Beth looked at Lucy, seeking for her approval to tell the story. Lucy only groaned and tried to make herself as small as possible.</p>
<p>Beth rolled her eyes and stood as she recounted the events occurred the night before. Even if they freaked out, she knew could count on the power Lucy had on her siblings and the one she wanted to think she had on Edmund in order not to be as reprimanded as she was sure they were going to be.</p>
<p>After she finished telling them about the witch and the werewolf, stunned silence was king as the three oldest monarchs gaped at the two girls. Edmund stood, as if his nerves were too much and Susan sat down, feeling overwhelmed by the sudden stress.</p>
<p>And Peter well, he had always been more vocal.</p>
<p>"So, when I told you to be safe, where did I imply that you could meet with admitted followers of the White Witch!?" Peter looked at Beth, in his mind the responsible one of the duo as she was the oldest. "What if Lucy was hurt? What if they had tried to bring her back using the two of you?"</p>
<p>"I know you haven't just told me again what I can and cannot do," Beth warned. Peter raised his arms in defeat and began pacing again. "Look, Lu had to be there, she was the only queen here. I'm no Narnian to have the power to make any decisions in your name."</p>
<p>"Look, I'm not happy about this, of course, but Beth is right," Susan said from her seat. She held up her hand, knowing that Peter was behind her glaring. "Peter, please, Lucy is queen too. I'd like to see your reaction if we kept you from fighting in order to keep you safe."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Su!" Lucy's face had slowly reappearing from hiding when she realized her siblings where taking the news better than she could have hoped for.</p>
<p>"I'm still not happy about this."</p>
<p>"Sorry," Lucy muttered and pouted at Susan. The latter looked away with a fond roll of eyes.</p>
<p>"But why did you even have to talk to them? It was obvious that they couldn't have meant well for us!" Peter retorted before glancing at Edmund pleadingly. "Brother, help me out here."</p>
<p>"Ah...I can't, Pete. They were wise to gather information. Now we know that we need to deal with the scattered followers of Jadis once we win this war." Edmund walked towards his girlfriend and whispered to her ear, "You need to stop stressing me out, love."</p>
<p>Beth leaned back and smirked. "What would be the fun of an easy relationship, huh?"</p>
<p>Edmund chuckled and kissed her temple as Peter finally sat besides Susan with a resigned sigh. "I give up."</p>
<p>"Good for you," Lucy quipped, "I'd also like to add that I'm no child so you need to stop hovering around me like a mother hen."</p>
<p>As they laughed, a faun entered the room in a rush, frantically relieved to having found them. At once, the group straightened, knowing his news weren't good.</p>
<p>"Your Majesties!" He exclaimed, his eyes frightened, "The visitors from last night have disappeared! So has the White Witch's wand and those guarding the corpses are dead!"</p>
<p>For a moment, the five of them were petrified as they struggled to understand what he was even saying.</p>
<p>And then, everything got much more complicated.</p>
<p>"But they were dead! How-" Peter started but was cut off by Beth as she collapsed onto the floor.</p>
<p>Edmund and Lucy immediately rushed to her side but she seemed to ignore them as she gasped in intense pain, clutching her head and gritting her teeth as if keeping herself from screaming.</p>
<p>"Beth, what is it?" Edmund asked, frantically trying to make her look at him while Lucy studied her from the other side, trying to look for any injuries they might have missed earlier.</p>
<p>Just then, Beth stilled, her gasps stopped and the grip on her head relaxed. Slowly, she straightened and looked right into Edmund's eyes. "Someone is bringing her back. You know of whom I speak. They are at the Stone Table."</p>
<p>Edmund and Lucy looked in shock at her. Behind them, Susan and Peter covered their mouths.</p>
<p>The princess' eyes had changed from green to clear gold, exactly like Aslan said.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Last time he was there, he had felt a tremendous amount of hope irradiating from the room. He had been accompanied by his heroes and his best friend and to him, it looked as if everything was going to be alright.</p>
<p>If only he could go back to those times.</p>
<p>The Stone Table's Room was almost completely dark when Caspian appeared at its doorway. He breathed deeply as he lit the fire once again, noticing how the room seemed to echo his own feelings.</p>
<p>Anger.</p>
<p>Despair.</p>
<p>Madness.</p>
<p>He shook his head and walked decidedly into the room. It would all be over soon. "What are we doing here, Nikabrik?"</p>
<p>"You have tried one Ancient Power and, of course, it failed," Nikabrik hissed as he stood right before Aslan's carving, "But you are yet to try the most powerful of them all."</p>
<p>"Of what power are you talking about?" Caspian narrowed his eyes at the dwarf, distruting him more with every second that passed.</p>
<p>"One that was a bless for Narnia," Nikabrik replied. He gazed at Aslan's carving and smirked, "One that kept even the Great Lion at bay for nearly one hundred years."</p>
<p>Caspian frowned at that but before he could answer, he heard steps behind him.</p>
<p>They were not alone.</p>
<p>Caspian froze where he stood, looking warily towards the entrance behind them as he tried to figure out who was approaching them. With a start, he recognized low whispers of a tunic as it brushed against the rocky ground, grunts and high-pitched whispers in another language.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Caspian demanded as he unsheathed his sword.</p>
<p>"I am hunger. I am thirst."</p>
<p>Caspian lowered his sword in surprise as two cloaked beings appeared from the shadows.</p>
<p>The one speaking was a tall creature with a long brown cloak. His face was covered by his hood and he seemed to be carrying no weapon. His companion was an old witch. Ugly and with a beak, the witch was wearing a torn old dress. She didn't seem to be carrying any weapons either but kept her hands behind her back as if carrying something.</p>
<p>"I can fast a hundred years and not die," the man continued as they walked towards Caspian and Nikabrik. The witch was graceful like a panther while her companion struggled to keep up with her pace.</p>
<p>"I can lie a hundred nights...and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me..." he then took a step forward, and took of his hood as he roared, "your enemies!"</p>
<p>Caspian took a step and tried his hardest not to look too frightened.</p>
<p>The creature was a werewolf. A freaking <em>werewolf.</em></p>
<p>"What you hate, so will we," said the witch, her voice weirdly musical, "No one hates better than us."</p>
<p>Caspian eyed them thoughtfully for a long moment. He knew better than to trust them but also, he knew he needed his uncle dead. More than anything he needed to see him die for his crimes.</p>
<p>So maybe, if they could keep <em>her </em>happy, maybe they would all be sparred after the war was over.</p>
<p>Caspian's expression hardened as he came to a decision. "Can you guarantee Miraz's death?"</p>
<p>"And more," the Witch replied as she bowed deeply at Caspian.</p>
<p>Slowly, Caspian nodded, agreeing to make the worst mistake of his life.</p>
<p>"Let's draw the circle!" the witch exclaimed with a flourish of her hand and she and the werewolf started circling Caspian, the werewolf drawing a circle with his claws while the witch chanted words in an unknown language to the prince.</p>
<p>Caspian stared at them almost in fascination. And then, like a spark of light in the dark, flashbacks were lit within his memory.</p>
<p>The two years of his friendship with Beth. Meeting the True Narnians. Training with Peter. Chess games with Edmund. Throwing knives with Lucy. Being with Susan by the archery fields.</p>
<p>"Wait," Caspian demanded but it was too late. The werewolf jumped forward and slashed his hand, blood flowing from the wound rapidly.</p>
<p>Knowing it was all about to get much worse, Caspian looked up in horror.</p>
<p>She stared right back at her.</p>
<p>The White Witch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Losing My Religion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but Beth's storyline. The rest belongs to its respective owners.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caspian woke with a start, immediately groaning as a throbbing headache made its painful entrance.</p>
<p>As everything slowly stopped spinning, he finally focused on his location, noticing for the first time the familiar ceiling of his room, his uncomfortable cot underneath him.</p>
<p>What had happened?</p>
<p>"Good. You're awake."</p>
<p>Caspian turned his head slowly, frowning as he took notice of Beth sitting tensely on Edmund's cot by the other side of the room. The king in question stood beside her, Trumpkin a few feet away by the door.</p>
<p>All of them glared at him, obviously waiting for the prince to speak.</p>
<p>Caspian sat up slowly, ignoring his injuries as he frantically searched for the last hours events on his mind. The last thing he remembered was the trip back to the How. Finally, he let his frustration speak as he noticed how protectively the Just King seemed to be standing next to the princess. "You brought bodyguards with you? Whatever made you think you needed them?"</p>
<p>"You put a sword to my throat, Caspian. As you can imagine, no one really trusts you right now." Beth replied, her voice cold, her gaze emotionless.</p>
<p>Caspian felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. "I could never do that. Beth, what is going?"</p>
<p>She stood up and took a step forward, her companions following her every movement. She looked at him with clear distrust."Don't you remember what happened?"</p>
<p>"The last thing I remember was coming back from the raid," Caspian replied, growing frantically worried as his three friends blanched in surprise. "What? Please, you're scaring me. What should I be remembering!?"</p>
<p>Edmund sighed and glanced at his girlfriend. "Lucy said he banged his head against the floor. This is probably a temporal memory loss caused by the injury."</p>
<p>"We do need to know what his ties to the traitors are, though, just in case. Your Grace, we need to use it." Trumpkin's voice was harder than usual, as if trying to compensate for a loss.</p>
<p>Caspian looked on in bewilderment as both men turned to Beth as if she's their leader.</p>
<p>He might have no recollection of the past few hours but he could read people, their expressions and the meaning behind their words so he knew for a fact that whatever he was forgetting, whatever had happened before, Beth had become their leader because of it.</p>
<p>He studied his oldest friend, noticing the now golden eyes, the regal posture, the authority in her voice and actions that spoke of a true warrior.</p>
<p>He slowly sat, doing his best to ignore the dizziness he felt. He stared right into Beth's eyes, scared of what the answer would be but still, needing to know. "Beth, what did I do?"</p>
<p>Beth frowned at Caspian in a thoughtful manner before taking a flask from her pocket. With wide eyes, Caspian recognised Lucy's cordial.</p>
<p>"You are right, Trumpkin. Shall we begin?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>*Several hours earlier*</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter couldn't see a thing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't know how long it had been since everything had gone black. He didn't know how long it would be for light to come back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It seemed as if everyone was screaming around him and yet, he couldn't decipher what were their saying or who was beside him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He didn't know where he was anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And, as sudden as the darkness had arrived, it disappeared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He stood at Beruna, in the midst of the battle against the White Witch, staring into the eyes of Jadis herself as she approached him, weapons drawn.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then, she was cut off by her brother as he jumped from a nearby cliff and attacked her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Panic filled Peter as he remembered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had lived this before. He knew what was going to happen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>H</em>
  <em>e tried everything he could think of. He fought as hard as he was able to scream at Edmund to run. He fought relentlessly to warn him, to shield him for what was going to happen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he couldn't move, he couldn't speak, and the battle kept going around him without interruption.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So he watched silently as Edmund broke the witch's wand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He struggled even harder against his invisible binds as Jadis and his brother fought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He screamed in pain when Edmund was stabbed, bending over as if he had received the blow too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jadis then turned towards him but all he could see was his brother's lifeless body, paling slowly yet surely as blood flowed freely from his wound.</em>
</p>
<p>"THAT'S ENOUGH."</p>
<p>Peter opened his eyes, gasping breathlessly as he glanced around in a panic frenzy, struggling to gather his surroundings.</p>
<p>Slowly, he glanced at the others, checking on them. He'd make sense of what happened later. Now, he needed to know they're okay.</p>
<p>Edmund crawled slowly towards his girlfriend, who was struggling to stand up. Both their bodies where shaken by tremors. They clutched each other tightly as they stood together, almost as if they just'd gone through hell.</p>
<p>Susan and Lucy, both openly sobbing, slowly made their way to Peter and helped him up.</p>
<p>"What was that!?" Lucy exclaimed hoarsely, still trying to catch her breath as sobs rocked her entire body. She hid her face in Peter's chest as she took deep breaths.</p>
<p>Peter gathered Susan in his arms too, dread filling him as she looked at him with hollow eyes. She had sported that same look every day during their last year in England.</p>
<p>As if knowing what he was thinking, Susan shook her head and buried her face into her brother's chest, mumbling incoherently all the while. Peter leaned down, trying to identify her words.</p>
<p>"It was all a dream. It was all a dream."</p>
<p>Peter frowned concernedly at her before looking at the others. "What was that? Did we all see the same thing? I was-"</p>
<p>"We didn't, Pete," Beth whispered weakly but stood firm with Edmund's help. She was pale, her golden eyes almost unnaturally bright, but she smiled weakly at Edmund as she gestured for him to let go. "But we don't have time to talk right now. The Witch is almost back. We need to stop them."</p>
<p>Peter and Susan frowned doubtfully while Lucy and Edmund nodded. The youngest glanced at her siblings before speaking without hesitation. "Well, if Jadis is coming back, that makes it your business as Aslan's daughter. Whatever your orders are, we'll follow."</p>
<p>Beth looked at her fearfully before glancing at Peter for approval. When the High King nodded, she took a deep breath before extracting herself from Edmund's hold with a hiss, holding up her hand when he reached for her. "I'm okay. You, Lu and Pete need to stop this now. Susan and I can help each other reach the Stone Table."</p>
<p>Peter opened his mouth to protest but Beth pushed him lightly towards the exit as she grabbed Susan by the waist. "Look, you want to argue and miss our window? Be my guest but Jadis's coming back. We need to move before's too late. Go. Now."</p>
<p>Peter looked into her golden eyes and felt the same wave of strength he felt every time Aslan was near him. With a sigh and trying to overcome his conflicted feelings, he nodded at Edmund and Lucy.</p>
<p>"You heard Aslan's daughter. To the Stone Table."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The Kings and Queen of Old slowed their run as sharply as they could when they reached the corridor where their pictures were displayed.</p>
<p>As silence enveloped them, they realised they could feel the air around them turning stale, rotten, as if a foul presence was making itself known.</p>
<p>The three monarchs scowled as they crouched their postures into an attack stance, and were unsheathing their weapons when Caspian's voice echoed through the tunnel.</p>
<p>"Jadis," he spoke, his voice completely detached from emotion.</p>
<p>It was in that moment that the Pevensie knew for a fact that something was wrong. For a person like Caspian, who was always so passionate, to speak in such emotionless manner, it was just an indication of how messed up things were.</p>
<p>Peter growled and stepped forward, determined to stop this madness but, as his siblings reached to hold him back, <em>she</em> spoke and they all froze completely.</p>
<p>"One drop of Adam's blood and you free me," the White Witch said as they slowly headed to the entrance. The siblings shivered, her voice bringing all of their worst memories back to mind.</p>
<p>She spoke just like they remembered, disgustingly sweet and cold and for a moment, they all saw themselves back at Aslan's Camp when Jadis went to claim Edmund's life.</p>
<p>This time was different, though.</p>
<p>No Aslan would come to save them now.</p>
<p>They knew it was up to them, and it was that feeling of despair that gave them the courage to move forward.</p>
<p>The last time they had been there, the fire lit around the room had gave them a sense of hope in spite of the challenge they were about to face.</p>
<p>That feeling now seemed like taken from an old, already forgotten dream.</p>
<p>The room was extremely dark and freezing cold, almost as if the witch's soul was expanding through the room the more strength she gained.</p>
<p>Just as Peter, Edmund and Lucy turned the corner and assessed the situation, the witch continued addressing the Telmarine prince in a false submissive manner.</p>
<p>"Then I'm yours, My King."</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>It had been as if everyone was waiting for a signal to move so, when Edmund screamed and alerted their enemies of their presence, all hell broke loose.</p>
<p>"Caspian, stop!" Peter yelled, his mind only focused in getting Caspian away from the witch.</p>
<p>Caspian turned to him in complete bewilderment, as if only then understanding how out of his hands had the situation got. Behind him, Jadis straightened and, lips pulled up in a furious snarl, gestured for her minions to attack the Kings and Queen of Old.</p>
<p>It was then that they understood what had happened to them earlier because, as they stepped closer and their enemy ran to their encounter, their worst memories came to the forefront of their minds once again, filling every hidden space in their heads until at last, they could think of nothing else.</p>
<p>Peter shook his head and gestured at their siblings. What the White Witch hadn't taken into account was that no magic or illusions could counteract the great team the Pevensie were so, like a flawless machine, Lucy ran left to Nikabrik's encounter, Peter quickly following her when it seemed both the dwarf and the witch wanted to attack her sister simultaneously. Edmund on the other hand ran right and attack the werewolf head on.</p>
<p>"Come on! Come, boy," Jadis urged Caspian, knowing her time was running out, in her haste forgetting to soften her tone.</p>
<p>As if bewitched, Caspian took a hesitant step forward, his bloodied arm extended.</p>
<p>Behind him, the battle went on.</p>
<p>Peter was thrown aside by the witch when the High King was distracted for a second, but quickly recovered and with a slash killed the enemy.</p>
<p>To his left, Nikabrik grabbed Lucy and roughly pushed her away, following her with her knife raised and a maddened snarl on his face but before Lucy could do anything but stare at the dwarf in horror, before Peter could take even one step in his sister's direction, Trumpkin appeared as if from thin air, and stabbed his close friend on the back.</p>
<p>Behind them, Edmund was finishing the werewolf off, so Peter quickly ran towards the prince, pushing him away as soon as he stood beside him.</p>
<p>"Get away from him!" Peter yelled at Jadis, barely acknowledging the groaning prince laying on the floor beside him.</p>
<p>Jadis backed away into the ice once again and tilted her head as she stared thoughtfully into Peter's eyes.</p>
<p>Peter faltered as his worst memories came to his mind again but soon enough, the memory of nearly losing Edmund was buried by others, more recent ones.</p>
<p>He remembered how divided his army was, with half of them supporting Caspian, half supporting Peter.</p>
<p>He saw the raid clearly in his mind, as if living it again. The bickering, his arrogance, his useless bravado.</p>
<p>And the dead. So many of them and all by his hand.</p>
<p>Peter shook his head and stared defiantly at the White Witch, his sword drawn but that moment of doubt had been harmful enough. Jadis smirked and took her hand out of the glass again.</p>
<p>"Peter, dear," Jadis said, her eyes calm, her voice relaxed, as if she knew Peter would no longer put any fight against her. "I've missed you. Come. Just one drop. You can't do this alone and you know it."</p>
<p>Peter hesitated as her words sunk in.</p>
<p>All alone.</p>
<p>He knew it, deep in his heart he knew that his dauntless act was just that. He knew everything had been lost when Aslan didn't appear to help them.</p>
<p>Aslan was gone. His daughter was useless.</p>
<p>It made sense that the only one who could help them was the one who embodied everything opposite to what Aslan did.</p>
<p>Peter lowered his sword almost unknowingly but then, the clearest voice he had heard that day spoke from behind him.</p>
<p>"So, you're the one who killed my father," Beth spat as she stood on the Stone Table, her loaded bow aimed at the Witch's heart.</p>
<p>Jadis widened her eyes in horror. "You."</p>
<p>"Yes, me," Beth replied evenly, almost sounding bored of the conversation. She smirked at the White Witch. "My friends are not alone. Not now, not ever."</p>
<p>And, as Beth shot, a slash was made through the middle section of the ice.</p>
<p>The White Witch extended her arms upwards in pain as if feeling tremendous pain.</p>
<p>Beth fell to her knees, gasping for breath as her arrow sunk into Jadis' heart, the burden in her lungs fading as the White Witch no longer had any power over them.</p>
<p>Before her, Caspian raised hastily, both him and Peter looking up at Jadis in confusion as they spotted a shadow behind the ice.</p>
<p>Finally, Jadis screamed in pain just before the ice exploded. They all covered their faces as ice fell everywhere and, once the coast was clear, they looked up at the mysterious saviour.</p>
<p>Edmund stood there, panting breathlessly, his furious glare fixed on Caspian and Peter.</p>
<p>"I know. You had it sorted," Edmund snarled quietly, both boys returning his look with guilty expressions.</p>
<p>"How could you?" Lucy spoke hurtfully as Trumpkin helped her up. Both leaders turned to look at the youngest queen just as she glared at Caspian with outrage and at Peter in mere disappointment.</p>
<p>Without uttering another word, Edmund stepped through the ice, shoving past his brother and Caspian as he made his way towards Beth.</p>
<p>Beth was clutching her head as she hysterically gasped for breath, rocking back and forth as she rested on her knees. She tried to wipe her tears as Edmund knelt before her.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Edmund asked lowly.</p>
<p>Beth nodded rapidly, slowly looking up at Edmund. "Jadis made us all see our worst memory. Mine is one I've had blocked from my mind for a long time. Just give me a minute to catch my breath, love."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded and gently wrapped his arms around her, helping her up. "Let's get you somewhere so you can breathe easier."</p>
<p>Caspian and Peter followed the couple with their gaze, and it was then that they spotted Susan standing by the room's entrance.</p>
<p>Susan smiled weakly as the couple walked past her but, as she was left alone with Peter and Caspian, she turned her gaze on them, her usual gentle ice blue eyes enraged as they lay on the guilty pair of leaders.</p>
<p>"Well done, Your Graces." Susan spat angrily before turning the way she came, leaving the telmarine prince and the High King on their own.</p>
<p>Peter turned back towards the broken portal and stared at Aslan's carving as his acts sunk down on him.</p>
<p>He had almost brought back the witch who kept Narnia in an eternal winter for more than a century. The witch who almost killed his brother. The witch who killed Aslan.</p>
<p>Without a word to the disgraced prince, Peter turned to leave but then, Caspian spoke from behind him.</p>
<p>"Peter. I don't feel so good."</p>
<p>Peter turned back just in time to see the prince collapse, hitting his head against the hard stone in the process.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Lucy kept her eyes closed, terrified of what she would see once she opened them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then, the music started. A tune that chilled her to the bone yet so intriguing that slowly, she dared a glance at the scene before her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once she did, she wished she'd had the good sense of never having gone to that place.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The witches around the Stone Table were hitting their walking sticks against the floor. Slowly, evil dwarves, minotaurs and demons began howling, singing and dancing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Above them, the White Witch regarded Aslan as if looking at her next meal.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy barely noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks. She desperately wished she could do anything, that she could change the course of what she knew was a moment already written in stone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're giving me your life, yet you're saving no one" the witch whispered yet somehow, Lucy heard her as if she had whispered at her ear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Besides her, Susan reminisced a ghost, immobile, pale as snow, eyes wide in horror, mute from the shock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lucy willed herself to be able to move. She couldn't watch this again. The pain was too much, she couldn't go through this again!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yet, as the time before and the time before that, there was nothing she could do to prevent herself from witnessing it all over again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Soon enough, Jadis's knife buried itself in Aslan's heart.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And Lucy screamed.</em>
</p>
<p>"Lu!" Peter thankfully snapped her out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>Lucy turned towards her brother, eyes glazed as she struggled to return to the present and once she did, she smiled at her brother in relief. As angry as she was with him, she needed the comfort of her big brother immediately.</p>
<p>She could reprimand him later.</p>
<p>"Lu, what happened?" Peter asked concernedly when his sister ran into his arms. He sighed when he felt his sister shaking her head frantically.</p>
<p>"Lu, I won't push you but whatever's going on, I'll help you. I promise" Peter said, smiling slightly as he felt her sister relaxing in his arms. He knew he had lost a great deal of the trust his siblings had on him, and he wanted to regain it as soon as he could.</p>
<p>Lucy suddenly stepped out of his arms, Peter frowning at her, but nodding understandingly when Lucy grabbed his arms and pushed him forward into a stroll with her.</p>
<p>Lucy took her time speaking, which concerned Peter even further, as it was a first from her. Finally, she glanced at Peter from the corner of her eyes. "Remember how Beth said we were shown our worst memories when the White Witch was summoned?"</p>
<p>Peter shivered as he recalled his memory. If Edmund wasn't so angry with him right now, he would be looking for the Just King to hug him tightly. "Yes. I remember. Do you want to talk about yours?"</p>
<p>"It was the night Aslan was killed by the White Witch," Lucy admitted quietly, her eyes on anything by her brother as she recalled that terrifying memory once again. "I already told you about that night but...I was just reminded of how traumatising it was you know? For Aslan, who in my book represents everything good, to be killed so effortlessly by such an evil force...I know He sacrificed himself with an ulterior motive but still, that night was the worst night of my life. That was the first time I had no optimism left. I actually thought it was over and that we were all going to die."</p>
<p>Peter nodded thoughtfully as he carefully processed what Lucy said. He then pushed them through a more secluded corridor so they could talk freely. "My memory was watching Ed being stabbed by the White Witch. It had taken me a long time to understand Ed and when I finally did, we were faced with imminent war. When Edmund was hurt in the process of trying to protect me, it was as if I was stabbed too. I felt so guilty that Ed was on the verge of dying because of me. And the worst of it was that I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't get there in time. All I could do was watch."</p>
<p>Lucy gripped his arm comfortingly when Peter's voice broke. "We just have to remember that's all in the past. We're going to be fine. We have to be."</p>
<p>Peter sighed, shaking his head reproachfully as he remember his earlier actions. "We almost had to go through that again. You're right, Lu, I forgot about my faith for a second, and I almost brought our greatest enemy back."</p>
<p>Lucy hesitated before stepping before Peter, forcing him to a stop. King and Queen stood before each other, the latter hurt yet open to hear her brother, the first one desperately willing for his family to forgive him.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you stop her?" Lucy's question was simply, her eyes clearly willing him to answer, yet for a moment Peter was speechless.</p>
<p>"I think I never wanted to bring her back," Peter finally whispered, struggling to look at her sister as her defiant gaze never wavered. "I think I was so focused on our horrible odds and still shaken up by the raid so I was willing to take help from anyone who would offer. I think I stopped believing in Aslan, in Beth and in all of you. And I'm so sorry, Lu, I can't begin to say how sorry I am."</p>
<p>Lucy stared at her brother for a second before suddenly embracing him tightly. "Don't you dare do that again."</p>
<p>Peter laughed joyfully, the relief of having one sister forgive him bringing him back some of the warmth he left back at his encounter with Jadis. "I promise. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Lucy looked up at him, her face filled with hopeful wondering. She realised that Peter hadn't asked for her forgiveness in a long time, and that told her she was no longer talking to the idiot who would fight anyone who walked past him in a way he didn't care for. "You're back, aren't you? You're back to your old self?"</p>
<p>Peter smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry it took me so long."</p>
<p>Lucy hugged him again and they stood motionless for a long moment until Peter stepped back from the embrace rather suddenly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, Lu, but I actually came to find you because of Caspian. He fainted when you all left the room after the...incident." Peter spoke in a rush, holding his hands up defensively as Lucy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "I swear I had nothing to do with it!"</p>
<p>"Fine, where did you leave him then?" Lucy asked patiently.</p>
<p>Silence was made as the mighty High King looked at anywhere but his feisty sister.</p>
<p>Lucy placed her hands on either side of her waist, feeling as if she was the oldest for a change. "Peter!? You left him in <em>that</em> room surrounded by all that ice?"</p>
<p>"It's not as if I could have moved him!" Peter replied, voice tinted with panic. "The guy is huge!"</p>
<p>Lucy groaned, rolling her eyes in exasperation but in that moment, a scream was heard further into the tunnel.</p>
<p>Peter and Lucy looked at each other with trepidation before running towards the sound, their hearts quickening in stress as they spotted someone sitting with its back against the wall of the tunnel, their hands clutching their stomach.</p>
<p>They hastened their pace as they recognised the creature in question.</p>
<p>Adrien.</p>
<p>"Adrien! What happened?" Lucy asked hurriedly as she knelt besides the centaur, immediately examining his injury.</p>
<p>Adrien looked at them through unfocused eyes, the grip his hands had on his injury weakening by the moment, so blood spilled more as he deteriorated.</p>
<p>"Lucy," Adrien whispered, struggling to keep his mouth open as Lucy hurriedly made him swallow a drop of her cordial.</p>
<p>"He's the one who lost his uncle at the raid, right? Su told me about him." Peter knelt on Adrien's other side, worriedly studying his wound for any signs of healing. "Adrien, can you hear me?"</p>
<p>Adrien closed his eyes but nodded weakly before Lucy or Peter could freak out.</p>
<p>Lucy gripped his hand as Adrien opened his eyes again, all of them relieved as his wound closed. "He was my friend. I thought he was my friend. he told me he needed one of the Kings or Queens but I didn't know where any of you where and he just snapped...I don't remember anything else until the moment I heard you two running towards me."</p>
<p>"Who was it?" Peter asked, his voice hard. He was in High King mode again.</p>
<p>"His name id Blackthorn. He's a centaur," Adrien managed to whisper before dozing off, his head falling lifelessly to one side.</p>
<p>"Pete, take Adrien to the nursery. I will go look for the others, check on them before we start looking for this traitor," Lucy ordered, rolling her eyes in exasperation when Peter remained stubbornly seated. "Peter! I can't carry Adrien and we need to move as fast as we can! Go!"</p>
<p>Peter nodded reluctantly and walked away as fast as he could with Adrien on his arms.</p>
<p>Lucy looked at them for a long moment before taking a deep breath and running the opposite way, desperately trying to figure out what would she tell Beth.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Beth sighed as she heard something crashing downstairs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It seemed the drama had began earlier that day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth checked herself on the mirror before exiting her room. She knew she had better chances of escaping him if she was flawless. She was wearing a blue tank top, a black jacket, light blue jeans and white sneakers. Her hair fell like a cascade down her back, perfectly straightened.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After all this time, she had become professional in being silent but still, she was extra careful not to put any weight on the loose floorboard on the hallway. She walked within the shadows, trying to assess the situation as much as she could from the top of the stairs. She needed to check on her mum before retreating to the safety of her room with a relatively peaceful mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But then, both her mum and him appeared by the reception hall, her father pushing her mother behind him by the hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth couldn't help herself. She screamed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jack immediately looked at her. His eyes were blood red.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She tried to run, she tried to do anything but it was too late.</em>
</p>
<p>"Beth! Wake up!"</p>
<p>Beth opened her eyes drowsily, frowning at the obvious distress in Edmund's expression as he leaned above her anxiously.</p>
<p>As she remembered, she sat up in a hurry, glancing around to assure herself that she was in Narnia and not back in that hell. She couldn't go back there ever again.</p>
<p>"Beth, you're alright," Edmund whispered firmly and held her tightly from behind, Beth leaned back, looking for support as she realised she was shaking. "You're here with me. It's okay. It was only a memory. I'm here."</p>
<p>Beth shuddered for a last time as she began to regain her strength. She turned towards Edmund and noticed that his eyes were heavy too. She remembered then, that they both carried emotional baggage.</p>
<p>She only hoped they could help each other in letting those weights go.</p>
<p>Beth snuggled her face into his shirt and relaxed slightly as she smelled his calming scent. "It took me years to block that memory from my mind. The Witch released it so easily, I don't know how will I be able to block it again."</p>
<p>"You don't have to," Edmund mumbled, his heart pounding painfully because of his grief and hers. "I'm here. You can download it on me. I promise I can take it."</p>
<p>Beth shook her head. Hesitantly, she looked up at Edmund, her eyes red rimmed, filled with fear and strength. "I don't want to talk about it. Please."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded. "Then we won't. But I'm here, my love, and I'm never leaving."</p>
<p>Beth looked intently into his eyes, as if wondering whether to believe him. Finally, she settled comfortable into his embrace with a sad sigh.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment before Edmund suddenly chuckled, his voice laced with bitterness. "I can't believe the nerve of those two. Allowing <em>her </em>to come back. Unbelievable."</p>
<p>Beth straightened at that, her memory immediately forgotten. She offered him an encouraging smile. "Yet you stopped them and you destroyed the portal. You must feel proud of yourself."</p>
<p>Edmund returned her smile, albeit slightly, and raised from his spot on the floor, choosing instead to pace around the small terrace they were at. Beth followed his every move with apprehensive eyes.</p>
<p>Edmund clasped his hands before his head and suddenly stopped, shooting his girlfriend a guilt glance. "Not really, actually. I thought it would but all I can think of is how Caspian tried to bring her back, despite knowing what she did to Narnia. How Peter didn't stop either of them, despite having fought against Jadis."</p>
<p>Beth stood too, her face calm, yet understanding. "It made you feel as if your betrayal had been for nothing."</p>
<p>Edmund, who had been pacing again, froze as he heard her words. He finally glanced at her, his face the one of a broken man. He didn't have to nod. They both knew she was correct on her assumption. "I thought that if my betrayal could be helpful in anything, it would be in that no one would do such a thing again after seeing what almost happened to us. Perhaps it was too optimistic of me to think so but in any case, I thought my family would never go down that path again."</p>
<p>As Edmund started pacing again, his mind clearly racing, his heart heavy with memories of worse times, Beth could only look at him with tremendous pain, as if she could feel the conflict that radiated from her boyfriend.</p>
<p>After granting him a moment to gather himself, Beth snapped out of it and wiped her eyes hastily. He had comforted her countless times. It was time to do the same thing.</p>
<p>"Look at me," Beth spoke, thankful when her voice came out steady.</p>
<p>Edmund stopped pacing but wouldn't return her gaze, instead choosing to rub his eyes against his shirt's sleeves. His voice came out muffled as he spoke. "I'm okay, love."</p>
<p>Beth walked forward slowly , as if approaching an scared animal. As she arrived before Edmund, she slowly gathered her face and gently made him look at her. She smiled lightly when Edmund looked at her almost with panic.</p>
<p>"Whatever made those idiots trust the White Witch, that is not your fault. You made mistakes, yes, a long time ago and you've never been anything but honourable and good ever since," Beth declared passionately, tightening her grip in his head when he tried to evade her eyes. "Listen to me, Edmund Pevensie. You are the best person I know. You inspire me, challenge me, and make me want to become a better person in order to be deserving of you. You are my person and I'm extremely proud of you, so I won't accept you talking about yourself like this. Is that clear?"</p>
<p>Edmund stopped fighting against her grip and slowly smiled, his heart healing more with each second Beth looked right into his eyes and tried to make him see what she saw in him.</p>
<p>"I don't know what to say." He finally wrapped her arms around his waist. He chuckled lightly as he shook his head. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."</p>
<p>Beth smiled sweetly. "You're you, and that's enough...and, yes, I might be a little bit biased but I meant every word."</p>
<p>"Biased, huh?." Edmund's smile turned teasing and Beth's eyes brightened with relief.</p>
<p>"Well, when you have a boyfriend as good kisser as you, it's kind of impossible to be unbiased," Beth replied with a shrug.</p>
<p>"Huh, good to know." Edmund nodded with mock seriousness before smirking and leaning down to kiss the princess.</p>
<p>Every kiss they had shared before, they never had much time or they were immediately interrupted, so they had never really let go of their self-control or the general nerves at being intimate with the other.</p>
<p>In that moment, despite everything going on and the not small possibility of being found, they were on their own, in a secluded place and, as they wrapped their arms tightly around each other, never cutting the kiss, all they could think of was that, when having a bad day, the person in their arms made everything infinitely better.</p>
<p>But, well, all good things must come to an end.</p>
<p>"BETH! ED!"</p>
<p>The couple broke the kiss, startled by Lucy as she screamed on her way towards them. Panting slightly, the pair exchanged an alarmed look as Lucy appeared before them, face pale and distraught.</p>
<p>"Lu, what is it?" Edmund asked, his voice slightly exasperated by the interruption but still, worried as his sister looked at them with fear.</p>
<p>"We have another traitor in our army. Blackthorn the centaur. He attacked Adrien after asking him if he knew where we were. Adrien is recovering in the infirmary but now Susan's missing," Lucy explained in a rush, gasping for breath as she finished her update.</p>
<p>"Susan!?"</p>
<p>"Adrien!?"</p>
<p>Beth and Edmund exchanged a glance before the first one hid her face in her hands as she tried to ground her feelings until the problem was solved and the latter walked towards Lucy, who bit her lips nervously and regarded the couple almost with apprehension.</p>
<p>"Okay, we just need to come up with a plan," Beth finally declared as serenely as she could. Both monarchs turned towards her. "What do we know about Blackthorn? Is he also with the White Witch?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I thought we could ask Caspian but he's still passed out. He fainted after his encounter with Jadis," Lucy replied.</p>
<p>Edmund rolled his eyes before nodding at Beth. "Lucy was right, love. Jadis is a sworn enemy of Aslan, so, until we figure out whether Blackthorn is with her, you rank above and whatever you want us to do, we'll comply."</p>
<p>Beth was daunted with the realisation that <em>she </em>was their leader in this quest. She was responsible of saving them from their ancient enemy, so they could fight the more recent one, the Telmarines, another day.</p>
<p>Beth shook her head. She could study her inner conflict later. Right now, all that mattered was the safety of her friends and her people.</p>
<p>"Lu, go and find Peter. You two are in charge of finding where Blackthorn took Susan," Beth ordered, barely sparing her friend a glance when she nodded and hurried away. "Ed, you and I are talking to Caspian. We need to find out whether he's part of this betrayal."</p>
<p>"Do you think he could be?" Edmund asked as they both walked away from their oasis and back into reality.</p>
<p>"I don't know but your sister and my brother have been injured because of this plot. If he is part of this, I will kill him myself."</p>
<hr/>
<p>*Back to present*</p>
<p>Caspian stared at the couple before him in shock, taking a few moments to wrap his head around their story.</p>
<p>They had helped him sat up and Edmund and Trumpkin kept a close eye on him while Beth caught him up on the latest events as he slowly regained memory.</p>
<p>With every memory he recollected, he felt even worse and began to understand why were they so wary of him but really, they didn't need to go through such great efforts. He was too busy trying not to wince in pain at the headache forming behind his skull to be an actual enemy.</p>
<p>As he heard the last part of her story, Caspian looked up at Beth, shame momentarily forgotten. "Do you seriously think I had any part in this plot? I've been knocked out for the last hours."</p>
<p>Beth opened her mouth to reply but Edmund cut her to it. "Can you really blame us, mate?"</p>
<p>Beth turned to her boyfriend with a warning glance. "Ed, this is not the time."</p>
<p>"The guy threatened my brother and girlfriend with a sword. What would you have me do? Hug him and be best friends with him again?"</p>
<p>Beth sighed, as if trying to search for patience, and reached over to rest a hand on the Just King's shoulder. "I'm not too happy about him either but your sister is in trouble. We need to take care of that first."</p>
<p>Caspian, who had cleverly decided to stay silent, cleared his throat nervously. "If I may, I think I know where she is. There's a lower ground we haven't used yet. When we first came here we thought of using it for supplies but the structure is too weak. Now it is abandoned as far as I know."</p>
<p>Beth studied him carefully before nodding. She glanced at Trumpkin. "Go. See if you can find Peter and Lucy on your way."</p>
<p>Trumpkin nodded and bowed before leaving the room, the three former close friends left in awkward silence.</p>
<p>Caspian regarded them with a heavy heart as he realised just how much he had messed things up. He had no idea what had happened to him but it wasn't time to search his soul for an answer.</p>
<p>His friends were all he had left, and he would do anything to win them back.</p>
<p>As Beth and Edmund started heading towards the exit, Caspian raised hastily, trying to shrug off the feeling of dizziness. "Can I go with you?"</p>
<p>Edmund turned towards him with a furious glare but Beth threw him a stern look. She turned towards Caspian and cocked her head with curiosity. "I thought calling for them was a mistake. I thought you didn't care about us."</p>
<p>Caspian shook his head, his voice trembling out of despair at being believed by his best friend. "I care. I swear I care. Please, let me help."</p>
<p>Beth nodded before unsheathing her dagger and pointing it threateningly at the Telmarine prince. "Don't make me regret this."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded and after hesitating, the three leaders, the former best friends, rushed outside.</p>
<p>They would sort everything later.</p>
<p>Until it was over, all that mattered was Susan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As she regained consciousness, Susan was very careful not to give any indications of her alertness.</p>
<p>She tried to remember what had happened, panicking slightly as she realised how foggy was her mind but then, she remembered walking towards the archery training grounds to blow off some steam.</p>
<p>She never reached them, though.</p>
<p>She focused on the ground and air around her, her senses heightened by adrenaline. The ground felt exactly like the same stone one that covered the surface of the How, so at least, she realised with a certain sense of relief, she hadn't changed locations. On the other hand, the air felt stale, as if it was nowhere near an open space.</p>
<p>She grimaced slightly. She was probably in an inhabited space, which meant it was less likely she would be found by her family.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes slightly, but it was then that he heard footsteps approaching her. She went slack again, hoping she went unnoticed by her captor but then, she was pulled up by the hair.</p>
<p>Susan opened her eyes, startled by the sudden pain and flinched when she found her captor's face inches away from her own.</p>
<p>Susan tried to force herself away from his grip, her feet dangling a few feet above the ground as she tried to free her hair. She avoided his hateful face as best as she could. "I command you to let me go!"</p>
<p>Blackthorn had always seemed harmless to her. Stoic, yes, and perhaps a little too quiet but never dangerous. It stunned Susan to discover him as her captor but then again, grief had done great changes in the people around her. People had come back to their senses and people had lost their minds. People had grown closer, and people had fallen apart.</p>
<p>People had chosen love and people had chosen hatred.</p>
<p>Blackthorn threw her unceremoniously onto the floor and Susan immediately dragged herself away, trying not to wince as her ankle started aching from the fall.</p>
<p>Susan backed herself into a corner, looking desperately for a way out of her situation as the centaur crouched down, staring at her with dark eyes. "I'm sorry if I've caused you any pain, Your Majesty but then again, I don't think your pain can begin to be compared to mine."</p>
<p>Susan frowned, her mind racing as she tried to recall any information she might have about the centaur before her, any reason why he hated her so clearly at that moment. "Whatever's happened, this is no way to solve it. Please, I can help if you could just see to reason."</p>
<p>Blackthorn slowly unsheathed his sword, making Susan flinch as she tried to make herself as small as she could, panic having full control of her. "My sister died last night, because of King Peter's foolish raid. Your brother killed my sister. Now, I'm going to kill his. I'm sorry, Your Majesty."</p>
<p>He raised his sword to make the final blow, Susan trying her hardest to not look away because if she was to die then, she would do so as bravely as she could.</p>
<p>And then, help arrived.</p>
<p>An arrow struck the sword mid air and flew it out of his hand as another blade was placed against the centaur's throat.</p>
<p>Susan smiled. She would know that sword anywhere.</p>
<p>Peter.</p>
<p>"Get away from her," Peter ordered, his voice cold, his expression hard, as he stepped around the centaur, his sword carefully poised against his throat.</p>
<p>Right then, Susan forgot all anger she felt towards Peter. It might have been the side of him she liked the least but that overprotective, authoritative nature of his was who her brother was. It was then that she knew the immature fool who had lived with her last year in England was no more.</p>
<p>King Peter was back.</p>
<p>Blackthorn slowly raised his arms and put them behind his head, immediately being pushed away towards the opposite wall by Peter and Caspian.</p>
<p>Susan tried to stand, unnerved by the surprising appearance of the Telmarine prince but immediately, Edmund and Lucy were holding her down, Beth and Trumpkin a few feet behind them, glancing between both groups with arrows notched to their bows.</p>
<p>"Stay down, okay? Let me see the ankle." Lucy spoke, her hands trembling as she reached for her cordial.</p>
<p>Edmund reached over and took the flask from her hands, opening it gently. He smiled warmly at his sisters. "We are okay. We are all okay."</p>
<p>"It is only a sprain," Susan grumbled, trying to push her sister away from her. "C'mon Lu, this is ridiculous."</p>
<p>"Don't be so uncooperative," Lucy snapped, slapping Susan's hand away when she tried to reach for the cordial. "You're being healed right now and that's the last I want to hear about it."</p>
<p>Susan looked up as she allowed her siblings to treat her in time to see Peter, Trumpkin and Caspian leading Blackthorn away. Caspian glanced at Susan and smiled nervously as they walked away.</p>
<p>Susan couldn't help but smile back. Right then, she felt nothing but gratitude towards her saviours.</p>
<p>"Caspian, wait." Beth, who had stayed behind, suddenly called out, the rest turning to look at her with suspicious looks, Edmund especially. "You should stay, Ed and Lu will need help in carrying Susan to the infirmary. I can take Blackthorn into custody with Peter and Trumpkin."</p>
<p>Edmund opened his mouth to protest but surprisingly, it was Susan the one who interrupted him. She slowly stood up with the aid of Lucy and looked at everyone but Caspian. "I am okay with that."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Edmund asked pressingly. Behind them, Peter was too busy glaring at Beth.</p>
<p>Susan nodded and tried to ignore the nervous knots in her stomach. "Yes, I am."</p>
<p>Edmund turned to look at his girlfriend with frustration. Beth merely smiled sufficiently before kissing Susan's cheek and walking away rapidly.</p>
<p>Caspian walked towards them in a much slower manner, his eyes nervously darting from sibling to sibling. Finally, he gestured towards the Gentle Queen, who his sister was having a hard time carrying. "Lu, I can take over if you want."</p>
<p>Lucy bit her lip before she studied her brother and sister for their say in the matter. Finally, she grinned and stepped away. "All yours, Caspian. I'll go ahead and see if the others need any help."</p>
<p>Caspian slowly took Susan's arm over his own and supported her as she hopped unevenly towards the exit, her feeling on the ankle returning slowly.</p>
<p>As Lucy left them, it was as if she had taken all sense of normality between the group with her, leaving them in a tense, awkward silence. Caspian gazed at the girl besides him nervously before clearing his throat, desperately trying to win their favours back one by one. "Are you comfortable, Susan?"</p>
<p>Susan wanted to wince. Physically? Yes. With the situation? Not so much. However, he did deserve a chance, so she settled for smiling slightly. "I am, Caspian. Thank you for your aid."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded before glancing over towards the huffing Just King. "Ed, I-"</p>
<p>"I don't want to hear it."</p>
<p>Caspian sighed. He hoped he could make things good between them eventually.</p>
<p>They were the only real family he had ever had.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>He </em>
  <em>was again at the forest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He </em>
  <em>had been running for so long. It seemed like he had always been running.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could only hear his breathing and his heavy steps as he ran through the mud floor, narrowly avoiding branches, leaves and roots.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The forest was so quiet. There seemed to be no one there. No one witness of his escape. No one witness of the futility of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His breath was laboured, his lungs ached. His heart was panicking, coursing his anxiety through every vein of his body.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was anxious as he wondered how much longer would he have to run.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was even more anxious as he thought of what would happen if he dared to stop.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He needed to find his uncle. The horn had been blown. The Kings and Queens of Old were coming back. That was his only hope of finding a new home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But now, he had to run. He had to run for his life and hope it was enough.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But deep down, he knew better.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew he would always be running.</em>
</p>
<p>Adrien yelled hoarsely as he sat up, immediately frowning as he noticed where he was.</p>
<p>He wasn't in the forest, running from his sister's murderers and in search of an uncle he hadn't seen in years.</p>
<p>He was at the infirmary for the second time that day.</p>
<p>It had been a dream. That time.</p>
<p>As Adrien lay again with a thud, Princess Elizabeth appeared beside him, pressing a cool hand to his forehead as she looked at him worriedly. "You're okay, Adrien. It was a dream. We healed you and you're okay now."</p>
<p>Adrien frowned in confusion but then, he began to remember. He looked around them, noticing that the royal family was there, Queen Susan and Prince Caspian on cots too, before returning his gaze to the princess and noticing her golden eyes. "Your Highness! Your eyes! You-."</p>
<p>"Yes, Adrien, it appears as if my true heritage was hidden from me." Beth chuckled humorlessly. She grasped Adrien's hands into her own. "But Adrien, my name is Beth. After everything that we've been through, we should be friends, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Adrien nodded, smiling shyly. He had grown very fond of the princess. "I'd like that, yes."</p>
<p>Beth winked at him before turning towards the group. "Now that Adrien's awake, perhaps we should all discuss the recent events."</p>
<p>Adrien was stunned at how immediately the monarchs, their leaders, followed the foreign princess's suggestion. Perhaps it was her new status, perhaps what happened had made them leave aside their differences and egos. That, he'd never know.</p>
<p>Beth settled besides Adrien more comfortably, smiling in fond exasperation when Edmund stood next to her protectively. To his left, Susan sat up on her cot, Lucy perched up beside her. To his right, Caspian sat straight, his expression uncomfortable as he clearly felt the animosity towards him. Peter closed the group, leaning against the wall before them next to the entrance.</p>
<p>As if summoned, an elderly dwarf entered the room, his posture tired yet straight.</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Your Majesties," the dwarf began as he bowed. Adrien was instantly soothed by his warm, calming voice. "I believed you called."</p>
<p>"We did, yes," High King Peter replied, a not so authentic smile on his lips as he stood straight with his hands grasped behind his back. "Could you please check if Queen Susan and Adrien are completely healed?"</p>
<p>"Prince Caspian too, please." Queen Lucy added, rolling her eyes when her brothers glared at her.</p>
<p>"Of course, Your Majesty." The dwarf nodded before walking towards Adrien. He stopped before Beth and smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Your Highness."</p>
<p>"My dear old friend," Beth smiled brightly before hugging the dwarf tightly. "You've known me for far too long to address me formally."</p>
<p>"Old habits die hard, as you know," The dwarf replied as they pulled away and patted Beth's shoulder in a fatherly manner. He then locked eyes with Caspian and his smile disappeared as his forehead furrowed worriedly. "Caspian, my boy, are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I am. Please, tend to the others first." Caspian said, his eyes lowering in sadness as Edmund snorted. He then smiled weakly at Adrien and Lucy. "Lucy, Adrien, I'd like to introduce you my tutor, Professor Cornelius. He was one of my only friends before escaping the castle."</p>
<p>"Besides Beth, you mean," Edmund uttered quietly, wincing when Beth elbowed him on the ribs.</p>
<p>If Professor Cornelius heard, he chose to not reply. He smiled gently and bowed at the group. "It's an honour to finally meet the legendary Kings and Queens of Old. And also to meet you, brave Adrien. How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay, King Peter and Queen Lucy arrived just in time," Adrien replied, wincing a little bit as the professor felt where he was stabbed a few hours ago. He glanced at Beth. "What happened to Blackthorn?"</p>
<p>"We imprisoned him down at the lower grounds. We'll see what to do with him once the war is over," Peter replied instead.</p>
<p>"Why would he do this, though?" Lucy asked, moving away as the tutor moved over to check on Susan's ankle.</p>
<p>"Because of grief," Beth replied evenly. She glanced at the entire group in turns. "We all reacted differently to the grief we felt today. We all lost different things, and it made us lash out in different ways."</p>
<p>"We were all struck in a different way," Susan added, closing her eyes tightly as her ankle throbbed when Cornelius moved it slightly. "Because of the raid and the White Witch."</p>
<p>"You said the White Witch made us see our worst memory," Edmund began slowly as he looked at his girlfriend, his eyes glazing over as if his mind was travelling somewhere far away.</p>
<p>"We all definitely saw them but Jadis has never been known to do that. Wouldn't you say it was someone or something else?" Peter asked sceptically.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Beth nodded. "Actually, I have a new theory. One that Caspian made me think of, in fact."</p>
<p>Caspian eyed the princess from over the professor's shoulder as the latter examined his head. "Me? How so?"</p>
<p>"When Miraz told you I helped in covering up your father's murder, did you want to believe him?"</p>
<p>Silence seemed to heighten as Beth spoke so bluntly. The royals and Adrien looked from one friend to the other, mentally debating whether they should intervene.</p>
<p>Caspian gulped visibly. "I didn't want to, of course. There...there was something telling me that I should though, and that I should have seen it coming from you."</p>
<p>Edmund clenched his fists angrily at that but Beth levelled him with a look before nodding at the prince calmly.</p>
<p>"I think it was the witch the one that's been messing with our heads since yesterday. I think it was the wand that gave her that power and it was because of our bond that it struck you too when you felt the pain of knowing what happened to your father. Once Jadis was at the portal, that power was heightened to make us relive our worst memories and use them as distraction so that the White Witch could come back. By then, we were all traumatised for different reasons, so it struck the rest of us."</p>
<p>Caspian lowered his gaze shamefully. "I didn't see my memory until I was out of the circle."</p>
<p>"That's what must have make you passed out later. The sleep deprivation combined with blood loss, relived trauma and a sudden surge of adrenaline explain why you fainted," The Narnian tutor quipped as he began wrapping up his equipment.</p>
<p>"But is it going to pass?" Susan asked anxiously. "Are we going to still have these damned memories?"</p>
<p>"The more we think of them, the better chance we'll have of remembering them again, right?" Adrien shrugged.</p>
<p>"How do we stop thinking about them, though?" Edmund asked.</p>
<p>Beth smiled slightly, her hand finding Edmund's.</p>
<p>"Isn't it obvious? We think and make happier memories. We carry on with our lives."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Where are we going?"</p>
<p>Beth looked back distractedly at the centaur following her, her focus on finding the right path. "I'll tell you in a second. Let me find it first."</p>
<p>"Find what?" Adrien asked, frustrated as he hadn't got any answers since he'd started following her ten minutes ago. He took longer strides and caught the princess arm, making her stop. "Beth! Will you just tell me, please?"</p>
<p>Beth rolled her eyes, immediately beaming as she glanced at the makeshift door beside her. "Here it is!"</p>
<p>Adrien frowned as he looked at the entrance too. He assumed it was the entrance to a living quarter, and as far as he knew, they hadn't occupied that corridor yet but other than that, he failed to see what was so interesting about it.</p>
<p>After a full silent minute, Adrien turned towards Beth and deadpanned. "I don't see the cause to your enthusiasm."</p>
<p>Beth sighed. "Will you just enter?"</p>
<p>After hesitating, and truthfully fearing for his friend's mental sanity, Adrien slowly pushed the makeshift door aside so he could enter, taking a good look at what turned out to be a bedroom for two people. Adrien took a good look at it, noticing how the cots were made with clean sheets, how it seemed as clean as it could be in The How.</p>
<p>Almost as if they were new quarters.</p>
<p>As Adrien glanced at the belongings, he stepped forward almost unconsciously. He walked towards the cot on the left, noticing that his few possessions were on his cot. His family's painting, now all of them gone, lay on top of his pile.</p>
<p>Adrien picked it up as Beth followed him into the room. He glanced at the other cot, his eyes widening as he noticed dresses and weapons. Beth's sword and quiver lay on top of her cot.</p>
<p>Slowly, the centaur turned towards Beth, still clutching the picture. "What is this?"</p>
<p>Beth put her hands on her waist as she glanced approvingly at the room. "I was wondering if you would like to live with me as we're both alone here. We could take care of each other, be siblings, if you wanted to."</p>
<p>Adrien gulped emotionally. If he was being honest, he had been worried about being on his own now that his uncle was dead. "I don't want to be a bother. You must have so many things to do."</p>
<p>"I do, yes." Beth sat on her cot and smiled at Adrien. "But you could never be a bother. Adrien, we've talked little but I know you were worried about being alone. You've been through things no kid should ever be. I know what it's like to be helpless, I've been there myself, so if there's anything I can do to help, then I want to do it. I really care about you, kid, and I'd love to be your sister. If you are comfortable with this, of course."</p>
<p>Adrien glanced around, noticing how much thought Beth had put into it, how much care and love was shown through every inch of the organised room.</p>
<p>They were at the worst possible of places in the worst possible circumstances but right then, the hole Adrien had had in his heart for a very long time was finally filled.</p>
<p>He had known his uncle for a short period of time and it had still hurt and he had still felt devastated when he didn't come back from the raid but he had felt alone for longer than that.</p>
<p>Now, his worries were lay down to rest.</p>
<p>And, truthfully, this took no thinking at all.</p>
<p>Adrien crossed his arms as he regarded Beth with a frown. "Is your boyfriend going to be here all the time? 'Cause I don't want to have to leave the room constantly because you two are being gross."</p>
<p>Beth laughed and wiped her watery eyes before standing to wrap her new brother into a bear hug. "I will talk to Ed, I promise."</p>
<p>"Good." Adrien looked up and smiled timidly at his big sister. "Thank you...sister."</p>
<p>Beth's answering smile was blinding. "You're welcome, brother."</p>
<hr/>
<p>They had decided to discuss things over at the place where it had all started.</p>
<p>They were all around the Stone Table, slowly looking around, noticing how it seemed so different from a few hours ago when Jadis almost came back. They all avoided looking at the others, hoping they wouldn't get to talk first.</p>
<p>Beth stood inside the circle, looking up at the portal almost in fascination. "I always imagined the White Witch to be ugly, like the witches our parents would tell us about, green and with huge zits. I never imagined her to be beautiful."</p>
<p>"Beautiful, yes. But evil and Narnia's worst enemy," Edmund replied from his place beside her, crouched down as he studied the melting ice from the portal. He then straightened and leaned forward, his lips inches away from Beth's ear. "Unlike you, beautiful saviour of Narnia."</p>
<p>Beth pushed him away playfully before smiling lovingly at him.</p>
<p>Behind them, Lucy sat on the Stone Table and sighed resignedly at the couple before looking at the rest. "We should get on with our meeting. We do need to supervise the patrols."</p>
<p>Susan, who was examining the ice from the other side of the broken portal, nodded her agreement and looked expectantly at the room's entrance. The other three followed her look.</p>
<p>Peter and Caspian stood side by side, his postures rigid yet brave, as they glanced nervously at each member of the broken group.</p>
<p>After hesitating, Caspian walked forward, Peter following him. They both stood before the Stone Table, in front of the others.</p>
<p>The Telmarine prince cleared his throat. "You were right when you said grief made us react in different ways. It doesn't excuse my actions but if I will attempt to explain my process of thought, then I need to start from the beginning. At the castle."</p>
<p>"When Miraz told you I had taken part in hiding your father's murder," Beth intervened evenly, "And you believed him."</p>
<p>Caspian didn't glance away from his best friend. "Yes. We've established the witch had a part in that but I must be truthful. I think I also wanted to believe him. I wanted to blame someone I had around about this, someone I could take my anger on. I know it sounds stupid but I knew I couldn't get my revenge through Miraz or Prunaprisma. But you, Beth, the best person I know, I could take it out on you, because you're here. And I am so sorry for threatening you."</p>
<p>"Well, I feel so at ease right now," Edmund retorted sardonically, rolling his eyes when Beth glared at him before frowning at his brother. "And you? What's your excuse?"</p>
<p>"You know how Jadis messes up your mind, Ed. When I stood in that circle, I was desperate to win this war for our people. We lost so many and when we came back...for a second, I thought that if any help arrived, even through the form of a former evil, then we should take it. It was one second, but the damage was done and I was weak against her."</p>
<p>Edmund's usually dark eyes were lit with furious fire, his voice reduced to an angry hiss. "You know what she did. You know how she traumatised me and how difficult it was to actually fight her! In fact, if it weren't for Aslan we would have died! You and I and the girls, we would have all died if it were left for the White Witch to decide!"</p>
<p>"I know," Peter replied. He walked around the table, unsheathed Rhindon and knelt before his brother humbly, the rest looking on in astonishment. He looked up at his amazed siblings with a serious expression. "Ed, girls, I have made so many mistakes. Here and back in England. I've let myself be controlled by my own anger and arrogance, so I stopped listening to your advice, counsel and opinions. There's a reason why the four of us ruled together and I forgot all about it until now. From this day forward, I solemnly swear I will believe and trust everything you say to me. I will do everything in my power not to lose the trust you've placed in me again."</p>
<p>Silence was made as both sisters approached the two brothers, Beth stepping back to give them some space. The Kings and Queens of Old regarded each other. Once adults, now kids. Once in peace, not at war. Always and forever with their hearts in Narnia.</p>
<p>Finally, Edmund smiled slightly. "Well, I was forgiven once by you. I'd be hypocrite if I didn't return the favour."</p>
<p>Susan nodded, a small amused smirk on her lips. "This is the first time you've shown some humility. We can't not forgive you."</p>
<p>Lucy reached over and patted her oldest brother's arm. "Rise, big brother."</p>
<p>Peter let out a relieved breath and rose, smiling at his siblings thankfully before looking ahead at the princess. "Beth, what about you?"</p>
<p>Beth shook her head with a smile. "Pete, it's forgotten. I forgive you."</p>
<p>"Well, now that that's taken care of," Susan called as she glanced at the silent prince. Caspian returned her look nervously. "Perhaps we should speak in turns and vote whether we forgive Caspian's crimes."</p>
<p>Silence was made as they all thought of their answer. Edmund, who had his mind set, glared at Caspian as he waited for the others to speak.</p>
<p>Caspian waited as patiently as he could, his heart hammering in his chest. Regardless of what they said, he would fight to regain their trust but still, he felt desperate of knowing where they stood.</p>
<p>He needed to know whether he had lost anyone that day.</p>
<p>"Well, I forgive you, Caspian," Lucy finally began, her voice light as if it brought her relief to end her struggle with a friend. "Like you said, we were all forced to see our worst memories. We all went through hell last night but you guys, what you saw in that raid was slaughter and it messes with people's minds. Today, it could have been any of us the one who snapped."</p>
<p>Caspian tried to conceal his infinite joy at her words. "Thank you, Lucy."</p>
<p>Peter walked forward a few steps, his head cocked slightly as he studied the Telmarine. Finally, he nodded as if he'd come to a conclusion. "When you woke up after hitting your head, you were weak by this morning's events and you were slowly regaining your memory. You knew we all hated you but still, you chose to cone with us to help Susan. That takes courage so, while I still don't like you, I forgive you too."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded gratefully before looking apprehensively at the other three. He knew they would be the hardest to win back.</p>
<p>Edmund, Susan and Beth glanced at each other nervously, as if trying to convince the other two to go first.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Susan stalked forward graciously, walking over the Stone Table and landing before Caspian on the other side. Her face was serious. "I don't like being indebted to anyone else. You saved me today, so I forgive you, but you will never betray me again."</p>
<p>And with that, she left the room without looking back.</p>
<p>Caspian followed her with a concerned glance before sighing and rubbing his forehead. He should have known not all of them would be so gracious. He had hurt them deeply after all.</p>
<p>Edmund glanced at Beth, noticing how she fidgeted with her hands. Then, he stepped forward and looked into his former best friend's eyes. "You were my best friend. I trusted you. In only one day you threatened your oldest friend, you threatened my brother-"</p>
<p>"We threatened each other, actually," Peter intervened, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.</p>
<p>Edmund glared at him before looking at the prince. "You threatened my brother and made a scene in front of the entire army and, because that wasn't enough, apparently, you tried to bring the greatest evil known to Narnia back to life. I'm having a hard time trying not to hit you in the face, right now, so forgiving you is close to impossible."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded understandingly, his eyes dropping sadly. "I understand."</p>
<p>Slowly, all of them turned towards Beth, who had taken a few steps back. She rubbed her forehead tiredly, as she hesitated on how she was going to convey her message. Finally, she stared right at the prince. "I've told you stories about my father, the man I thought was my father anyways. I assume you remember."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded and closed his eyes brokenly, knowing her answer already. "Yes, I remember."</p>
<p>Beth crossed her arms as if sheltering herself in them. Besides her, Edmund and Lucy frowned at her worriedly as she too had confided in them. "You know he was violent. Towards me and towards my mother."</p>
<p>Caspian tried to plead. "Beth, I-"</p>
<p>"My worst memory is about him. About the worst night of my life. About how he hurt me and my mum. And I haven't stopped thinking about it ever since you threatened me with that sword." Beth growled, barely noticing that her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I have come to terms with my story, I'm a survivor. That man is why I became a feminist back in England and I carry that way of thinking with me every day. So I won't take this abuse, not from you and not from anyone."</p>
<p>"Beth," Edmund whispered, reaching for his girlfriend but she shook her head with a small smile.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, love." Beth looked again at Caspian. "Perhaps some day I will forgive you but today, I can't. Excuse me."</p>
<p>And without another word, she kissed Edmund lightly on the lips, smiled at the rest and walked away as calmly as she could.</p>
<p>The rest looked at her with grief, saddened by the pain she felt. Caspian especially, knew what it was like to live with an abusive person so he understood perfectly and in a way, he was glad she couldn't forgive him.</p>
<p>After hearing that, he couldn't forgive himself either.</p>
<p>"Well, that's nicely handled," Peter finally quipped quietly, Caspian glaring at him as he heard.</p>
<p>Besides Peter, Lucy raised an eyebrow and looked expectantly at Edmund.</p>
<p>Edmund sighed. "I know, I'm going. Perhaps we should all go to sleep. It's been a long day."</p>
<p>Edmund kissed her sister's forehead and patted his brother's back before looking at Caspian with a glare. "Thank you for that, mate."</p>
<p>The Just King then jogged away, trying to catch up with his girlfriend, Peter and Lucy following him in a slower manner as they talked to themselves.</p>
<p>Caspian stayed on his own, staring at Aslan's carving as he desperately tried to seek comfort and counsel.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Beth! Wait!"</p>
<p>Beth sighed as she stopped walking and turned towards her boyfriend with a small smile. She always loved to see him but it had been such a hard day and all she needed now was to sleep.</p>
<p>She couldn't pretend as if she didn't know he was going to follow her, though. He always did, and that's why he was one of her favourite people.</p>
<p>"Hey." Beth reached up to kiss his cheek as he stood beside her, trying to act as nonchalant as she could. "What's up?"</p>
<p>"Can I walk you to your room?" Edmund asked innocently and smiled when she nodded and took his hand in hers.</p>
<p>They walk side by side silently for a few moments, Beth trying to find the correct words, and Edmund waiting patiently for her to do so.</p>
<p>Finally, Beth glanced at him. "Do you think I was too harsh with him?"</p>
<p>"I think it was hard for him to hear it from you," Edmund replied honestly. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist. "But he doesn't get to make you feel guilty about it. Whatever you feel it's okay and it should be accepted."</p>
<p>Beth nodded slowly before raising her eyebrows at Edmund. "When did you get so clever?"</p>
<p>"I think you are a good influence to me, Beth, as hard as it may be to believe." Edmund replied with a smirk, laughing when Beth elbowed him in the ribs lightly.</p>
<p>"You're a riot, my king." her voice was light. She tried to escape his grip but Edmund swiftly caught her hand and twirled her into a waltz, smiling when his girlfriend looked brightly at him.</p>
<p>"How very spontaneous of you, Mr. Pevensie," Beth giggled as they danced past two awestruck fauns.</p>
<p>"You have no idea, my love," Edmund winked and, after a few more twirls, they were by her door. They could hear the girls and Adrien's voices through it.</p>
<p>Beth looked up at him. "What are your sisters doing here?"</p>
<p>Edmund smiled gently at her. "They were worried about you. They want to make sure you're okay, I suppose."</p>
<p>Slowly, Beth nodded and turned to look at the door again. Both teens stood side by side before it, their hands gripping the other's, knowing that while neither of them wanted to say goodbye, it was the proper thing to call it a night.</p>
<p>Finally, Beth turned towards Edmund and reached up to kiss him. "Thank you for walking me, Ed. Goodnight."</p>
<p>She turned to enter her room but Edmund caught her wrist before she could open the door. His face was flushed as Beth turned to look at him with surprise written all over her face. "On second thought, I don't think I want to part from you just yet."</p>
<p>"Do you think it's proper for a fine lady like me to go anywhere with you?" Beth smirked at Edmund as he blushed even deeper. She reached up to touch his cheek, fascinated as he rarely ever flushed. "Because I'm not sure how you people from the 40s would react to that sort of behaviour."</p>
<p>"Well, as long as we chat for a while, there'd be no harm done to our reputations." Edmund grinned back, widening his eyes pleadingly as Beth cocked her head thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Finally, Beth sighed dramatically. "Well, I guess it can't hurt to go with you for five minutes..."</p>
<p>Edmund's answering smile was the widest yet. "Great."</p>
<p>They ended up by the balcony they had been at that morning, both of them looking at anywhere but the other as they recalled their kiss.</p>
<p>Beth let go of Edmund to sit on the floor, patting the place beside her as she glanced at him. "Can I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>"Always," Edmund replied as he sat beside her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.</p>
<p>"So, the White Witch made us relive all of our worst nightmares," Beth began rather hesitantly but relaxed as Edmund eyed her calmly, patiently waiting for her to continue. She snuggled into him. "And she almost came back to life today. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what you saw."</p>
<p>Edmund gazed forward into the darkness as the memory came back to him.</p>
<p>Ice. So much ice.</p>
<p>Cold.</p>
<p>Fear.</p>
<p>Betrayal.</p>
<p>A scream.</p>
<p>"Edmund, you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to," Beth rushed to say when she didn't get any answer. She looked up at him concernedly. "I'm sorry I asked."</p>
<p>Edmund looked at her and smiled as he recalled that his worst nightmare could never come true. He had learned, and he would never be a traitor again. He remembered that the worst decision of his life had been left in the past and that his current life, apart from the war, was pretty excellent.</p>
<p>All he needed to decide was whether he could trust her with his past.</p>
<p>And as he gazed into her eyes, he knew for a fact that he could.</p>
<p>"It's okay. I trust you," Edmund replied with a small smile. He kissed her temple. "I want to tell you about it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I thought you had gone to sleep," Peter mused without taking his gaze away from the bright stars.</p>
<p>Caspian walked slowly until he stood besides the High King and folded his arms defensively. "I couldn't sleep."</p>
<p>Peter glanced at him shortly before both men looked away, silence reigning for a few minutes as the two immersed themselves in their thoughts.</p>
<p>"When Beth appeared in Narnia and spoke in my favour when trying to summon the Narnians to our cause, I thought to myself that I would always be indebted to her. The same thing happened when Edmund defended me when you and I argued about the best strategy for the raid." Caspian suddenly admitted. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he felt Peter's gaze on him. "Today, they both went through hell and I wasn't there to help. I was part of the problem."</p>
<p>Peter nodded understandingly. "I understand. I now look at my last year in England and I see how I damaging I was to my siblings. I thought I was sparing them by getting into fights with strangers but I was only making excuses for myself. They were already in pain and by being an aggressive moron, I only furthered their pain."</p>
<p>Caspian sighed. "I can't blame them for not forgiving me. I'm glad they didn't for I hardly can forgive myself but still, it pains me greatly that I lost them today."</p>
<p>"I don't think you could ever lose them." Peter shrugged, smiling slightly when Caspian turned to him with hopeful eyes. "I always thought the four of us were so complete as a group that we had no need for anybody else in our family. Then, Beth and you came along and yes, my brother and sister fell for the two of you but you changed me and Lucy as well. You two belong with us and Ed and Beth will see that eventually."</p>
<p>Caspian cocked his head inquisitively. "I thought you didn't like me and Susan."</p>
<p>"I don't," Peter replied honestly, "but I'm trying to change for the better and one thing I need to stop doing is trying to control my siblings' life. My sister, just like my brother, will choose for herself who to be with and I won't say anything against it."</p>
<p>"I appreciate your words but I don't think I could ever be brave enough to pursue anything with your sister. I don't think I could ever be worthy of her." Caspian replied slowly, almost painfully as he gave up on his feelings for the Gentle Queen.</p>
<p>"Well, you aren't, not now." Peter agreed, laughing slightly when Caspian glared at him. "But before this, you were. You challenged my sister, you complemented her and you were able to understand her in a way I've never seen before."</p>
<p>"Why are you being nice to me?" Caspian asked then, confused as the High King hadn't make not even one mean comment at his expense.</p>
<p>Peter shrugged. "I take no satisfaction in attacking a man who is already defeated. Besides, I need to recover peace for my family's sake, and I will only be able to do so if you regain their trust."</p>
<p>"You would be willing to help me." Caspian stated sceptically. "Why?"</p>
<p>Peter smirked, "That's what happens when you lose your pride. You care more about the others than yourself."</p>
<p>With that, Peter turned to retreat into the How but then, as if having a sudden realization, he froze in his steps.</p>
<p>"Caspian?" The High King called without turning around.</p>
<p>Caspian frowned at his back. "Yes?"</p>
<p>"Your worst memory. Was it about Miraz?"</p>
<p>Caspian shook his head. "It was about my father and the day he punished me for reading about the Old Narnians. He forced me to stop believing in them."</p>
<p>Peter slowly turned around and smiled warmly at the telmarine.</p>
<p>"There may be hope for you yet, Prince Caspian."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13. Part 1. "Recollections of a Past Lifetime."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>Part 1 of chapter 13 is finally here!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I only own Beth's storyline. The rest belongs to its respective owners.</p>
<p>Hope you guys like it! Please review!</p>
<p>Cheers for reading!</p>
<p>Quote for the chapter: "This doesn't mean I lost my dream. / It's just right now I got a crazy mind to clean." - Twenty One Pilots, 'Heavydirtysoul'.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everything had seemed so clear before. Why he had sided with the White Witch, why he had deceived his siblings, why he had escaped the Beaver's house to go to the castle, he had known all of those answers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No more than a few hours had passed from the moment he had stepped into the courtyard full of stone statues and yet, as he sat on that frozen cell, surrounded by ice, Edmund couldn't help but ponder on how hazy and confusing was his mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He tried to shield himself but the cold and the fear were destroying his every nerve and his every thought, tainting even the happiest of his memories until they brought him nothing but shame and regret.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's the thing, though, hadn't he betrayed his memories too when he rejected his siblings for sweets?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The objective had always been clear. Getting back at Peter, making him feel even an ounce of the pain he had felt at being alone and so misunderstood.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had accomplished his purpose, that was certain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter was hurt because of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But so was Susan, who had always tried to listen to him. Lucy, who had tried to be sweet towards him even as he continued to push her away, she was now betrayed too.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just then, screams echoed from the hall outside towards the cell he was at.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Edmund shivered, his heart constricting with guilt.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even strangers who had never done anything wrong against him had been punished because of his mistake.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How did everything go so wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How did he manage to make so many terrible mistakes?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Heavy steps started making their way towards him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He knew what that meant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were coming to get him and take him to the White Witch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And from then, to chase his own family.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Edmund hugged his legs, making himself as little as possible, and wished fervently to disappear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He needed to get out.</em>
</p>
<p>"You guys are so cute!"</p>
<p>Edmund woke up trembling, and gazed sideways in confusion at his girlfriend, who had sat up besides him to glare sleepily at his sister, who was smirking at them from the doorway.</p>
<p>"Dude, I was asleep," Beth snapped as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry but did you expect me to be silent when finding this?" Lucy asked with a laugh. "Now, Ed, I know nothing happened but you might want to get out of here before Su finds out, you know how she gets with this things."</p>
<p>"Oh my god," Beth groaned in exasperation but frowned when she glanced at her disturbed looking boyfriend. She raised hastily out of her bed after a second and marched towards Lucy. "I promise I'll get him out, now leave."</p>
<p>"But-" Lucy tried to retaliate but Beth closed the curtain that served as her room's door in her face.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Beth asked worriedly as Edmund sat up in her bed slowly, a frown marring his features.</p>
<p>Edmund looked at his girlfriend slowly as he fought to regain his bearings, almost expecting the cold to attack him again in any second.</p>
<p>Finally, he smiled weakly as Beth sat before him on the bed. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry...I just had a bad dream."</p>
<p>Beth reached forward to caress his cheek. "You dreamed about her again, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"It just feels so real," Edmund talked almost without noticing, leaning into her warm touch as it proved most effective to keep the memory of cold away. "And when I wake up, I just expect it to be cold so everything's so confusing and scary for longer than I would care to admit."</p>
<p>"Well, I know I can't keep that memory at bay." Beth replied as she moved towards her boyfriend and slowly sat on his lap. "But I can make sure you don't feel that cold when you wake up."</p>
<p>Edmund gulped, unused to being so close to her, and relished in her warmth as he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to be as honourable as possible considering she was in her nightdress. "Do you promise?"</p>
<p>Beth smiled and leaned to kiss him softly. "I swear."</p>
<p>Edmund kissed her back enthusiastically for a few moments before suddenly pulling away, clearing his throat as he tried not to blush. "My love, I'm sorry but I don't think we should be doing this."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Beth frowned in confusion before glancing at herself when she noticed that he was looking anywhere but at her. Then, she rolled her eyes. "Seriously? This is too much for you?"</p>
<p>"Not like that! I just-" Edmund quipped, his cheeks slowly cooling as Beth sat with a good-naturedly huff besides him on the cot again. "In the society I grew up in, this is...improper, so I'm not used to so much...proximity."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm sorry," Beth replied, swallowing down a chuckle as the mighty Just King scratched the back of his head nervously. "For me, this night dress is a too proper dress if I compare it to clothes people wore back where I come from."</p>
<p>"What did you wear to sleep in back in England?" Edmund couldn't help but ask curiously.</p>
<p>Beth smirked amusedly. "Well, I wore a tee shirt and shorts but I know that some of my friends back in England wore their undergarments."</p>
<p>Whatever calmness Edmund had managed to regain, it was gone as he flustered yet again. "...Undergarments?"</p>
<p>Beth cocked her head inquiringly. "Ever heard of a bra, my love?"</p>
<p>"Beth!"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Beth laughed loudly as she reached forward to kiss his cheek lovingly. "You're just so cute when you're flustered."</p>
<p>"Can we please change the subject?" Edmund asked weakly, though laughing as well as his girlfriend looked away to hide the amusement in her eyes. By then, his nightmare was nothing but a distant memory.</p>
<p>"Of course, Ed," Beth replied as calmly as she could and pulled her hair into a bun, "We can talk about whatever you want."</p>
<p>Edmund looked at her wordlessly as she messed with her hair, distractingly pulling it out of the bun she had just made to start braiding it instead. He then reached forward to pull her closer and clasped her wrists just as she was about to reach for her hair again.</p>
<p>Beth looked up at him with a fake glare. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>Edmund kissed the insides of her wrists, smirking slightly when he heard her breath falter. "I've never seen you with a bun before. It looks beautiful on you. Everything does, really."</p>
<p>Beth looked down for a second, her hair hiding her blush. "Well, aren't you a charmer."</p>
<p>"I'm just feeling grateful, I guess," Edmund replied easily as he lay on the cot, subtly giving her time for his praise to sink in.</p>
<p>He knew that as confident as she was, she found it hard to accept compliments because of everything she had gone through in England so he had no problem giving her time to become used to his praises.</p>
<p>After a few moments, Beth lay beside him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why is that?"</p>
<p>"You helped me to get over that nightmare, just like you said you would," Edmund explained, gazing at his girlfriend with a soft smile as she raised her head to look at him. "You went through hell yesterday just like I did but somehow, you still found the strength to help me carry my emotional baggage."</p>
<p>Beth rested her chin on his chest as she pondered on his words. Finally, she shrugged. "I guess yesterday wasn't the worst thing that's ever happened to me. Like, yes, I relived that fear and pain, right? But it reminded me that I survived. I left England and I'm not alone. I have Adrien and you and all the others so...it can't really hurt me anymore, and that knowledge has given me strength."</p>
<p>Edmund was speechless as he studied the girl laying slightly on top of him. He was in awe by her strength, her resilience, and her endless kindness. He had no idea what he had done to get so lucky but he didn't plan on wasting his time thinking about that.</p>
<p>Beth was right, he got to choose what he felt about that nightmare.</p>
<p>And he chose to feel pride because he had atoned for his mistakes, he had worked on himself, and he wasn't going to betray his loved ones again.</p>
<p>Calm silence ensued between them as they lay, each of them comforted by the other's warmth.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Edmund sat up suddenly with an alarmed look. "Wait, Lucy was here, right? She saw us?"</p>
<p>"Yes." Beth frowned in confusion as she sat besides him. "When Adrien woke up, I told him to tell your siblings that I asked you to stay with me until I fell asleep and you fell asleep too. I imagined that once they heard that, they wouldn't get any ideas if they found you here."</p>
<p>"But Lucy didn't know." Edmund stated hesitatingly.</p>
<p>Beth looked at him in confusion, both of their eyes widening in alarm as they began to realize the gravity of their situation.</p>
<p>"If your sister goes to your other sister with the gossip, we won't hear the end of it," Beth whispered with dread.</p>
<p>They lay frozen for a second before both scrambled to their feet at the same time, reaching frantically for their clothes.</p>
<p>"Why aren't you dressing?" Edmund asked almost exasperatedly after he turned towards Beth with his blue shirt on his hands to find her sitting on her cot, looking at him expectantly.</p>
<p>"I'm in my night dress," Beth explained, rolling her eyes when Edmund only raised an eyebrow in response. "I need to take it off in order to put on my dress."</p>
<p>"Right, of course, I will just go." Edmund flustered for the third time that morning. He rushedly reached down to kiss her before running out of her room in his pajamas, his clothes a wrinkled bundle on his arms. "I'll see you in a minute for breakfast, love!"</p>
<p>Beth watched her go with an amused chuckle as she rose from her cot and gathered her clothes from her pile by the foot of it.</p>
<p>She had become used to quiet mornings ever since she made it to that world.</p>
<p>In retrospective, she would rather have those noisy ones with her family any day.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>Spare Oom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Susan couldn't quite recall any memory related to those two words. It was more of a feeling, a feeling of dread, as if everything would change if they tried to find that place.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Susan wanted to stop Lucy. She knew they would be better off if they just got back on their horses, gave up on finding the White Stag and rode back to Cair Paravel. She knew they would regret continuing this path so she reached for her sister's shoulder but the impulsive Valiant Queen was already rushing through the thick forest</em>.</p>
<p>
  <em>Susan hesitated while her sister and her two brothers ran away from her and deeper into the woods, Lucy's skirts rustling against the fallen leaves, their crowns, gold and silver, shining as the sunset' light poured on them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She wanted to scream and order them to stop. She wanted to go back home but she felt frozen, as if having a feeling deep down that, no matter what she did, she couldn't change what was about to happen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She glanced back at the lamp post for a moment with trepidation as she frantically searched within the recollections of her mind for the reason why it so looked familiar to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a feeling that somehow, that unlit lamp post had started everything.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What was everything though?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She knew she couldn't be apart from the others, though, so, with despair, she followed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It all happened in a moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The forest was getting thicker around them. What had been a young forest was now ancient and dead silent, branches and leaves getting in their way, obstructing their view and their step so much that eventually, the four of them had to walk slowly in a line, Lucy at the front followed by Peter, Edmund, and Susan closing the march.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They couldn't see. The trees had gotten so narrow around them that no light was able to get through, almost making it seem as if night had fallen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Susan glanced warily around her. She was expecting it any second now. She didn't know what it was but it was the same anxious feeling that wouldn't let her sleep or that would make her study her surroundings carefully.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had unconsciously been preparing for this moment for fifteen years.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But no amount of preparation could have ready her for what was about to happen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Suddenly, as Susan reached forward automatically to move a branch aside, her fingers grazed something soft and warm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fur.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stalled, her eyes widening in alarm as she noticed that thick, winter coats were hung around her, no trees in the vicinity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She frowned at the floor. She was stepping on wooden boards.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was no indication of a forest around them, even though they had been in one a few seconds ago.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Where exactly were they?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Susan looked up at her siblings. She wanted to call for them but she couldn't speak, she was frozen from the fear, from the certainty of knowing it was too late and there was no turning back. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She didn't remember ever using fur coats but still, she couldn't help but feeling as if the clothes around her were heavy with memories, almost as if they were just about to take her to a past she didn't remember, and that she wasn't sure she wanted to.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Fur coats," she whispered in disbelief.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her siblings didn't listen, too busy bickering before her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Susan frowned. Their voices sounded lighter, almost childish.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She rushed forward as fast as she could to catch up with her siblings, trying to stop them from fighting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It happened in a moment.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One moment she was Queen Susan the Gentle, the Marksman Queen, the warrior queen who led regiments into victory over and over again. She was the unofficial High Queen of Narnia, respected amongst the international royals and leaders, loved by her people and an essential part of the four kings and queens of Cair Paravel.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And in the next, she was Susan Pevensie, the teenager who was underrated by all adults for being a girl and a pretty face. She was back to being the logical sister, the annoying know-it-all who had no friends.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For a moment, all four of them stared at themselves in shock. Neither of them moved from their positions sprawled on the floor right before the wardrobe. Susan touched her clothes with a new sense of grief, her sweater and skirt so dear to her before, but now nothing compared to her long royal dresses.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She had lived in Narnia for fifteen years. She had family, duties, hobbies and a life there. She had grown up and became a widely accomplished woman.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, she was back to the start.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The shock stopped her from doing anything but breathing shakily, even as her siblings began to snap out of their daze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Susan," Peter finally spoke quietly. It seemed as if she had last heard his teenager voice a second and years ago at the same time. "Are you okay?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Susan shook her head to relieve herself of the overwhelming feelings. She needed to keep it together. She had to survive in England until they went back, so she had to control her emotions even better than before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At last, Susan looked at Peter with a thin smile, her eyes clear yet guarded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm fine, Peter."</em>
</p>
<p>Susan had been staring lifelessly at the door for what seemed like forever when her sister entered their room with an over excited giggle.</p>
<p>"Good, you're up." Lucy breathed hurriedly without really looking at the Gentle Queen. "You won't believe where our brother spent the night! I'm so ready to tease the two of them at breakfast, they have it coming."</p>
<p>"Alright, Lu," Susan answered distractedly, not really paying attention to her sister, her mind miles away.</p>
<p>Lucy looked up, startled at the lifeless tone, and frowned at Susan worriedly. "Su, are you alright?"</p>
<p>Susan then rubbed her forehead tiredly, closing her eyes in a poor attempt to erase that memory from her mind.</p>
<p>"Remember how Beth said that we needed to make new memories in order to forget what we saw yesterday?" Susan replied quietly after a moment, not taking her gaze off the floor as she continued to massage her temples. "I'm beginning to wonder what did she actually mean when she said that because this memory is just not leaving, no matter what I do."</p>
<p>Lucy hurried to her sister's side, laying her hand on the older queen's shoulder comfortingly. "Do you want to talk about it? I know you feel like you have to shield us from this but I can take it. Me or anyone you would like to talk to."</p>
<p>Susan whimpered painfully, the grief of her memory tormenting her again because, unlike what the others saw, her personal nightmare was something that could perfectly happen again, any minute now.</p>
<p>If anything, she was more reluctant to talk to Lucy than anybody else because of how easily she had fared in England, especially in comparison to the mess the Gentle Queen had been.</p>
<p>Lucy had her faith and, in England, it had been enough for her to hold onto the hope of going back to Narnia.</p>
<p>Susan, maybe because of her status as an older sister or just because of who she was, had always struggled with matters she deemed illogical so, in the subject of faith and hope, Gentle and Valiant Queen had rarely seen eye to eye.</p>
<p>However, maybe that's why Lucy was the person she was meant to talk about this. After, all, in the matters of faith, her sister was the undisputed professional.</p>
<p>Susan began slowly, almost hesitatingly as she tried out the words to explain a matter she hadn't discussed with anyone yet. "The day we went back to England, when you said the words 'Spare Oom', I had a bad feeling, as if we shouldn't look for it. I tried to stop you guys, to make you turn back and go back home to Cair Paravel but I was frozen, almost as if I knew nothing I did or didn't do would change our fate."</p>
<p>"The day we went back, that was your worst memory?" Lucy asked carefully, looking at her sister with pity.</p>
<p>Susan stared right ahead, knowing it would be easier for her to pretend no one was beside her as she poured out one of her deepest secrets. She nodded slowly. "It was enlightening, in a way, as much as reliving that day made the grief surface all over again."</p>
<p>Besides her, Lucy cocked her head inquisitively "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Our worst memories, they reflect our darkest regrets or fears, haven't you realized?" Susan replied, finally glancing at Lucy, both of their expressions troubled. "Peter is terrified of losing any of us, and that's why he saw the moment the White Witch almost killed Edmund. Ed, he's frightened at the idea of reliving his days as a traitor and you-,"</p>
<p>"My faith," Lucy cut her sister off, her eyes wide as she also saw what her sister had figured out, "Aslan represents faith and hope to me. I have always depended on both of them to survive, so my deepest fear...I'm terrified of losing them both."</p>
<p>Susan nodded, unconsciously fidgeting with her hands "I think my deepest fear is the uncertainty of not knowing what is going to happen. Our lives in England were paused when we came here. Here, we grew up, we settled into adulthood and from one moment to another, we were right back to the start. The anxiety it left me, the need to look over my shoulder and be aware of any indication that we'd be going back, I think that was what damaged me the most last year."</p>
<p>"But we came back, aren't you happy about that?" Lucy's gaze was even more worried, as if she truly feared for her sister's answer.</p>
<p>"Of course I am, Narnia is my home. My place is here as Narnia's oldest Queen of Old." Susan smiled as reassuringly as she could. "But a thought I've been mulling over is that it could happen again. We could go back in one split moment, without warning, and we'd have to settle in our home away from home all over again. I don't think I can deal with that a second time."</p>
<p>Lucy grasped her sister's hand in hers. "But what will you do if we have to leave again?"</p>
<p>Susan looked at her sister thoughtfully for a moment. She knew Lucy only wanted to help but she also was beginning to realise was that in her sister's mind, there was no other path than hoping and waiting patiently.</p>
<p>As per Susan, she wanted to spare her heart if the worst happened, and regardless of any cost.</p>
<p>The Gentle Queen finally stood from her cot, bringing her sister up with her. The two queens looked at each other in silence, the younger with innocent, hopeful eyes, the older with guarded ones, heavy with not so happy realisations.</p>
<p>"We'll worry about it when the time comes, okay? Now come, we need to get to the kitchens before our brothers eat all of our food," Susan replied with a joking smile and walked towards their room's makeshift door, a slightly hesitant Lucy following her.</p>
<p>But then, as the Gentle Queen reached for the curtain that served as their door, she stalled and turned towards the Valiant Queen with a frown.</p>
<p>"What were you saying before about Edmund?"</p>
<p>Lucy grimaced nervously at her sister's look of alarm. "Oh yes, well, about that..."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Lu!"</p>
<p>Lucy turned at that, smiling mischievously as Edmund fell into step with her. "Good morning, my dear brother. Should I ask how was your night?"</p>
<p>"Shut up," Edmund replied pleasantly. He locked his hands behind his back as he leaned towards his sister. "Did you tell Susan?"</p>
<p>"It might have slipped," Lucy replied, laughing when Edmund groaned. "Don't worry, Susan might freak out over this but she's not Peter, she will listen to you before jumping into any conclusions."</p>
<p>"I forgot about Peter," Edmund grumbled. They both smiled politely at two dwarves who walked past them before Edmund reached to grab Lucy's arm. "Seriously, do you think is going to be alright?"</p>
<p>"Ed, we know you. You're far too proper to do anything that might not be deemed honourable," Lucy spoke quietly, smiling as reassuringly as she could when she noticed how flustered her brother was behind his cool façade. "And Beth is far too young, just like you. We might tease you but we trust you."</p>
<p>"Well, good." Edmund replied sheepishly before resuming their stroll, Lucy walking behind him with a slight smirk. "It was actually a really good night. I didn't want anything to taint it."</p>
<p>"I noticed. You don't look as haunted as you did yesterday," Lucy quipped as she linked her arm through his like they used to do when they took strolls through Cair Paravel' gardens.</p>
<p>"I actually had that nightmare again, about the White Witch, but Beth and I talked about it and the way she sees it is that we get to choose how we feel about those horrible moments we experienced," Edmund began, slightly hesitant as he found it difficult to voice his feelings, even to someone as close to him as Lucy was. "So, I chose to be proud that I've changed and I'll never do anything like that again. I feel better now."</p>
<p>Lucy smiled softly at him. "I'm glad, because we're proud of you."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded his head in thanks before glancing forward, noticing they were nearing the kitchen, and smiled as he imagined himself next to his girlfriend again.</p>
<p>Lucy noticed all of that and her heart fluttered at seeing her brother so light, carefree and happy. It was poetic, in a way, that Beth and Edmund got together. In a way, Beth had saved them from the White Witch, but most importantly, she had saved the Just King from falling into her claws yet again.</p>
<p>Not that she could ever be so emotive with her brother.</p>
<p>So, Lucy gushed playfully, "You love her, don't you?"</p>
<p>To her surprise, her brother flushed slightly before eyeing her with a small smile. "I think I do."</p>
<p>Lucy froze, not used to her brother not being snarky but then, Edmund glared at her.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare say a word about this, Lucy Pevensie."</p>
<p>And, he was back.</p>
<p>Lucy smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it."</p>
<p>"Lucy, I mean it," Edmund threatened hushedly as they neared the entrance to the kitchens.</p>
<p>"Fine!" Lucy replied with a laugh as she raised her arms in defeat before moving to allow a group of Narnians to enter the room.</p>
<p>Edmund moved past her with a huff, already looking for Beth as he neared the kitchens but her sister was not done.</p>
<p>"Ed?"</p>
<p>Edmund glanced at her distractedly, having spotted Beth walking towards them with Adrien. "What is it?"</p>
<p>Lucy smiled, all teasing gone from her features. "For what is worth, I think she loves you too."</p>
<p>Edmund looked at her then, his eyes lit with hope. "I hope you're right."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"I was worried last night, Ed, you could have let me know where you were," Peter commented teasingly as he sat on the table.</p>
<p>"I tell you, waking up to see the biggest bed-head ever registered, I thought something really wrong was up with Beth," Adrien intervened, adding to general hilarity of the room.</p>
<p>Edmund rolled his eyes and glanced at his companions. "Why aren't you teasing Beth too? She was who told me to stay with her."</p>
<p>"Way to throw me under the bus," Beth intervened drily from beside him.</p>
<p>Lucy, who sat on Edmund's other side, smiled charmingly. "We aren't teasing her because you're much easier to annoy."</p>
<p>"Besides," Susan chipped in from Lucy's other side, "What kind of people would we be if we didn't take the opportunity to mock the professional prankster in our family?"</p>
<p>"Right, so you all have ganged up against me and breakfast isn't even over. Nice," Edmund grumbled, fighting off a smile when Beth leaned over and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"You know we mean well. How big would your ego be if we didn't tease you on a constant basis?" Beth asked cheerfully.</p>
<p>From Beth's left side, Adrien looked up from his plate. "Immense?"</p>
<p>The table exploded into laughter again as Edmund turned towards his last possible ally and tried to ignore his flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>"Help me," Edmund mouthed at Peter as the latter took a bite from his plate.</p>
<p>Peter only smirked in return.</p>
<p>The oldest Pevensie glanced silently at his siblings, trying not to attract any attention to himself as his heart felt lighter by the joy spread around him.</p>
<p>Deep down, Peter knew that those were darkest days to his family. They had tried everything to help Narnia to no avail so now, Peter had given up, and was willing to wait for Aslan.</p>
<p>Waiting, hoping, it was infinitely harder for him than it was to attack and he knew he wasn't the only one.</p>
<p>But right then, as his siblings remained optimistic and joked around, unconsciously bringing up the general morale, Peter felt prouder than he had ever had. Remaining joyful and optimistic during their country's hardest days was a monarch's hardest and most important job, after all.</p>
<p>He was also thankful for Beth, and even Adrien. He knew it wouldn't be the same without them.</p>
<p>And he was thankful for a certain prince too since, as annoying as Caspian might be, he had become very important to his siblings.</p>
<p>"I hate to break the cheerful mood," Peter cut the light chatter around him, grimacing innerly as his companions sobered up, "But we need to talk about Caspian."</p>
<p>"What about him?" Lucy asked, noticing how Susan averted her eyes towards her food, how Edmund glared at Peter and how Beth closed her eyes wearily.</p>
<p>"Yesterday we discussed our personal relationships with him," Peter replied, his eyes on the Just King, the Marksman Queen and Aslan's Daughter. "But Caspian is the heir to the Telmarine Crown and if we're to present a united front to our troops, then we need to solve this sooner rather than later."</p>
<p>"How are <em>you</em> defending him?" Edmund growled, "If anything you should be rejoicing in our broken relationships with him!"</p>
<p>Peter shook his head in shame at having been so immature during the last couple of weeks when it came to the Telmarine Prince. "We aren't perfect, Edmund. We all were forgiven for our mistakes. If forgiving Caspian will make us a better team in order to defeat our enemy, then that's what we need to do."</p>
<p>Edmund straightened at that, his usually warm, bright eyes cold with deep fury. "I remember my mistakes. They keep me awake at night, even counting with your forgiveness. I won't be unfair for it is against my nature, but he was my best friend and I deserve to process my fury before I even think of forgiving him."</p>
<p>"Ed, I didn't mean it like, you know that-" Peter began but Edmund raised a hand to stop him.</p>
<p>"I know but right now, I don't particularly care. Give me some time, okay?" Edmund replied, struggling to soften his voice. Once Peter nodded his agreement, Edmund turned to his girlfriend. "I'll see you later, okay? I need to get to the training grounds."</p>
<p>"I'm teaching the Archenlandian sword fighting style later, you should join me," Beth replied with an encouraging smile as she gripped Edmund's hand in silent support.</p>
<p>Edmund nodded, small smile grazing his lips and after kissing the princess' forehead, she nodded at the rest and exited the still full of activity room.</p>
<p>Peter rubbed his forehead tiredly, before looking at Beth. "I don't mean to be insensitive but where do you stand? You're Aslan's Daughter, which makes you a member of the Narnian Royal Family."</p>
<p>"I hadn't thought of that, with everything that happened," Lucy intervened, her eyes curious as she looked at the princess. "What does that make you then? Princess of Narnia? Queen?"</p>
<p>Beth shrugged, "I was actually planning to ask Professor Cornelius. Would you like to join us?"</p>
<p>Lucy nodded enthusiastically and Adrien, who had been entirely focused on his breakfast, looked at Beth pleadingly. "Can I come too?"</p>
<p>Beth nodded with a loving smile. "Of course, brother."</p>
<p>Both Lucy and Adrien raised from the table at the same time, enthusiastic about their next activity but, as Beth raised too, Peter cut their departure off.</p>
<p>"Beth," the High King pleaded as he leaned forward slightly, "Please."</p>
<p>Beth hesitated before regarding Peter with careful, guarded golden eyes. "I'll stand beside Caspian against Miraz. It is my duty as his friend and the Great Lion's Daughter and if you think my attitude towards him needs to be modified in the name of the people we're fighting for, then I'll do what's right for them. Until then, Ed is right. I deserve to be angry and to make my own process. I'm uncomfortable at the idea of trusting him again so please, do not push me on this until I'm ready."</p>
<p>And with that, Beth walked away from them as serenely as she could, Lucy and Adrien trailing behind her.</p>
<p>Peter stared after them, worried at having pushed them too far. He had nothing but Narnia's best interests in mind and in order to succeed, he knew they needed to stand together.</p>
<p>He just hoped he wasn't too late.</p>
<p>"They'll be fine."</p>
<p>Peter turned towards Susan with a hesitant frown. "How can you know?"</p>
<p>Susan smiled almost amusedly at that. "Beth left the first healthy home she knew for Caspian. She isn't leaving him now."</p>
<p>Peter sighed. "And our brother?"</p>
<p>"You know how guilty he still feels about the White Witch, even after all this time." Susan shook her head with certainty. "He takes this things personally but he isn't the Just King for nothing. His anger will fade away and they will go back to being best friends."</p>
<p>"I hope you're right," Peter replied with concern. His breakfast laid cold and forgotten on its plate before him. "And I hope I didn't push them too far."</p>
<p>Susan looked at him thoughtfully before smiling suddenly as she stood up. "I don't think so. I think you pushed us just the right amount, in fact."</p>
<p>Peter looked up at his sister with a confused frown. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Susan grabbed her quiver from its spot leaning against their bench and smirked at Peter. "You're right, our people goes first. It's time Caspian and I had a chat."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Caspian hadn't felt that miserable in a long time.</p>
<p>He knew Peter would have taken his absence from breakfast as an opportunity to talk to the others so he decided to lay low but still, he missed his friends.</p>
<p>The thing was, he wasn't the kind of guy who ran from a fight. He would have rather be near them to prove himself worthy of their trust and forgiveness as soon as he could. But, he had been asked to give them time.</p>
<p>This was one of the hardest things he had ever done.</p>
<p>He winced as he shifted his shoulder slightly. The day before, between everything that happened, he had wrapped his open wound hastily and forgot all about it. Clearly, it hadn't been enough so there he was, at the infirmary, waiting for someone brave enough to deal with him.</p>
<p>Caspian sighed and covered his face with his hands. Everything was such a mess.</p>
<p>"I hope you haven't waited for too long."</p>
<p>Caspian looked up from his hands, his eyes widening involuntarily as Susan approached him.</p>
<p>"No, just waiting for someone free enough to treat me," Caspian replied, his voice uneven as Susan remained guarded, detached from him.</p>
<p>"I'm free. Are you okay with me treating you?" Susan asked evenly as she folded up her sleeves.</p>
<p>Caspian nodded and watched her mutely as she headed decisively towards the counter where all the medical supplies had been set up.</p>
<p>The first thing he noticed about Susan was that she seemed darker, for some reason. Not because of the hardened look on her face or the leather vest she still wore over her dress after the raid but just something about her demeanor. It didn't change how Caspian saw her because to him, the Gentle Queen was the girl who entered his life and made everything better but it saddened him anyways, because he would have the merry girl who practiced archery with him any day.</p>
<p>He wanted Susan to be happy, and nothing else.</p>
<p>"How is the ankle?" Caspian asked as Susan walked to stand beside him by the cot.</p>
<p>Susan left a few clean bandages, a recipient with water mixed with Lucy's healing potion and a pair of scissors on Caspian's cot before smiling slightly at him. "Good as new, luckily. How's the head?"</p>
<p>"Same, my skull is too thick to be so easily harmed," Caspian chuckled lightly before looking down to his feet.</p>
<p>Susan regarded him silently for a moment before sighing. "Caspian, I need you to take your shirt off."</p>
<p>The prince looked up quickly, trying not to blush as he pulled the shirt over his head, wincing as he shifted his shoulder slightly.</p>
<p>Immediately, Caspian felt a pair of hands reaching for his shirt as well. "Here, let me help."</p>
<p>Caspian stayed still while Susan retrieved the shirt and stepped closer to him, her focus on cleaning the infected wound. Her fingers were gentle and cool against his hot skin so, despite the awkwardness, he couldn't help but be immediately relaxed.</p>
<p>Susan eyed him before smiling slightly. "Can I offer you some advice, Caspian?"</p>
<p>Caspian tried not to nod too eagerly. "Of course."</p>
<p>"Now, this is going to burn a little bit so just hold onto me, okay? You're going to be fine." Susan started to wrap the bandages around his shoulder, reaching to place a hand on his other arm when he hissed. "My advice is that you shouldn't be so polite to the others while you wait for them to forgive you."</p>
<p>Caspian grunted as he felt the wound healing itself, and tried to distract himself by looking at the beautiful girl before him. "What do you mean? They said they needed time."</p>
<p>Susan remained silent as she cut the extreme of the bandage with her scissors and tied it so it would stay in place. She then moved to sit besides the prince. "My brother and Beth feel betrayed and, while that's something you can't change, it also doesn't help for you to be so unnaturally mellow around them because it just reminds them of everything...does that make sense?"</p>
<p>"Sort of," Caspian replied, "so I should tone it down but not entirely, then? I just feel I should keep to myself while they process everything, out of respect."</p>
<p>"Well, perhaps you should give them time but doesn't mean you need to stay away from us," Susan quipped, her face wearing an amused smirked as she nudged Caspian playfully. "Also, it means you can look at me in the eye, something that you aren't capable of doing as of late."</p>
<p>Caspian chuckled and looked at Susan doubtfully. "I thought you were going to side with Ed and Beth."</p>
<p>Susan cocked her head thoughtfully before reaching slowly to grab his hand into hers. "You saved me, Caspian. I couldn't be angry with you after that, no matter what you said."</p>
<p>With that, she leaned her head against his good shoulder. Caspian, feeling lighter than he had in a long time, reached down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Thank you, Susan."</p>
<p>Susan smiled, clutching his hand tighter but, before any of them could resume the conversation, Trufflehunter entered the infirmary.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty, Prince Caspian, I'm sorry for the interruption," Trufflehunter quickly apologized as he bowed.</p>
<p>Both teenagers quickly stood up as calmly as they could manage, adverting their eyes from each other. Susan smiled slightly at the Narnian. "It's okay, my friend. What is it?"</p>
<p>"I'm afraid I have worrying news for you, My Queen," Trufflehunter replied, "My team and I have just finished counting how many lives we lost back at the Telmarine Castle."</p>
<p>Susan and Caspian exchanged a concerned look.</p>
<p>This could not be good.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Professor Cornelius looked down from the clear, free Narnian sky when he heard laughter behind them. Turning, he laid eyes on the trio walking towards him and smiled, taking advantage of the distance to study his old and new friends.</p>
<p>Queen Lucy was a face he felt he could recognise anywhere. There was distinct light in her features that made her eyes brighter, her step graceful and her smile hopeful. Her light came not from innocence or childish naivety but from knowing things always get better, and that's what made her faithful disposal contagious.</p>
<p>Adrien was an interesting creature, to say the least. From what the Professor had managed to find out, the young centaur descended from a long line of revolutionary leaders. However, as the centaur laughed delightedly at something Queen Lucy said, Professor Cornelius couldn't help but wonder whether he knew about his past, about the curse Narnians said had been inflicted on his family.</p>
<p>He wondered whether Adrien would be lucky enough to be spared.</p>
<p>Between the former two walked Princess Elizabeth. He had watched the girl grow, forever innocent as she followed Caspian and Prince Thor around, her loose golden locks flowing with the wind, her dress wrenched in mud as she ran carelessly through puddles.</p>
<p>As the Professor studied the princess, those memories felt from a lifetime ago.</p>
<p>The fourteen-year-old before him was no girl, not anymore. She was a warrior queen, the kind worthy of songs made in her honour, like Queens Susan and Lucy. Elizabeth had entered that world as a scared girl with no allies, power or family. In two years, she had managed to obtain all three, along with her true descendance.</p>
<p>Oh, Professor Cornelius was well aware of what they wanted to discuss with him.</p>
<p>After all, who else but an intellectual to tell the Great Lion's daughter everything he knew about her true nature?</p>
<p>"My dear Professor," the princess said warmly when they were at hearing distance from the old dwarf. "I hope your stay with us has met all of your needs."</p>
<p>"You have been gracious hosts, my dear princess," the Professor replied with a serene smile as she reached forward to hug Beth, Lucy and Adrien in turns, "Hopefully, we will soon be able to succeed in regaining Caspian's castle."</p>
<p>"Hopefully," Beth replied politely, her golden eyes glowing gently as they reflected the sunlight. She intertwined an arm between the Professor's, Lucy and Adrien falling into step with pair on either side. "I'll say, Professor, we need to discuss some matters. Are you free to take a walk with us?"</p>
<p>"I was actually about to take a nap but we could perhaps head towards the lateral entrance in order to avoid unwanted ears," Professor Cornelius replied amicably before patting his friend's hand. "I must admit I didn't expect you to be Aslan's Daughter but I should have seen it coming. After all, a Daughter of Eve never comes to this world without a reason."</p>
<p>"But her past," Lucy trailed off, nodding when Beth smiled assuredly at her. "I don't understand how Aslan could have sent her to an abusive household. There has to be something we're missing."</p>
<p>"Probably," Professor Cornelius shrugged kindly before glancing at his companions in turns, "However, if there's anything that might be able to comfort you, Your Highness, is that you are the remarkable person you're today partly because of what happened to you. I don't condone it in any way and I'm sorry you had to go through that but you fought, you survived, and now you're more than ready to lead your people into victory."</p>
<p>"Perhaps," Beth finally replied, her eyes carefully masked as she glanced into the distance. Silence enveloped them for a second before she smiled thinly at the Professor. "But I'm not interested in discussing that. I'd like to know everything you can tell me about my legacy, if that's okay with you."</p>
<p>"You said Beth is ready to lead her people into victory," Adrien suddenly quipped in from besides his sister. "What does that mean? Is she going to be our Queen?"</p>
<p>"Well, Aslan's Daughter was said to be a free spirit. As the daughter of the King of Kings, she is High Princess of Narnia and the Narnian throne is hers by right but whether she wants to rule, that's her choice and no one else's." Professor replied, Lucy frowning in confusion from his right.</p>
<p>"So all this time we have been fighting for Caspian to be King when Beth was the rightful Queen all along?" Lucy asked, her voice slightly higher as panic filled her insides.</p>
<p>"Wait, I-" Beth began to complain but Professor Cornelius raised a calming hand in her direction.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't worry, Your Majesties. Caspian is the rightful heir of Telmar's crown, just how Beth is the rightful heir of Narnia's. In any case, I would advice to concern yourselves with this later. Life tends to work itself out, you'll find out," Cornelius explained, smiling slightly as he felt Beth relaxing beside him, "Now, I'm sure you have a lot of questions about your heritage, my dear."</p>
<p>"Well, I wonder who my real mother is, mostly," Beth replied slightly uncomfortably, "And also, whether my English mum knows I'm not actually her daughter by blood."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm afraid you will need to ask Aslan himself about your English mother, Beth," Cornelius replied kindly, "About your true mother, I'm afraid none of the books that refer to the myth of the Great Lion's Daughter specify who her mother is. They do however detail some of the powers you inherited from her, just as you also share powers with Aslan."</p>
<p>"Powers? That's so cool! What can she do?" Adrien asked excitedly, the rest of the group laughing at his enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"Brother, I'm human, not a toy to play with," Beth teased lightly as she wrapped her free arm around the Centaur's shoulder. "But...what powers?"</p>
<p>"Well, it is said that you will be able to unlock them once you find someone to count as your emotional support," Cornelius replied, "Once you are able to form that kind of bond with someone, most likely a loved one, you'll be able to shapeshift into any animal, you'll have supernatural strength and a small amount of magic, which you'll have to learn how to control, of course."</p>
<p>"That's amazing! Would she be able to summon stuff? Because I'd kill for a chocolate bar," Adrien pouted innocently, his adorable face making the rest of the group melt as they laughed.</p>
<p>"Again, not a toy," Beth laughed slightly nervously in reply as they finally arrived the vicinity of the lateral entrance, where the training grounds stood. In the distance, they could see Edmund practicing with his army.</p>
<p>Lucy glanced at the Princess knowingly and stepped forward before offering her hand to the centaur. "What do you say we go see what Ed's up to? Maybe we could convince him to teach us some techniques."</p>
<p>Adrien nodded eagerly and pouted in a begging manner at his sister, smiling enthusiastically when Beth nodded her agreement. The centaur hugged the princess tightly before running off, Lucy laughing as she followed him in a much slower pace.</p>
<p>"I see you found yourself a family in this Ancient Monarchs, Your Majesty," Professor Cornelius pointed out as the pair resumed their stroll.</p>
<p>"Cut it out with the politeness, my friend, I'm no Queen to be called as such," Beth replied in a joking dry manner, "Regardless of who my father or my legacy might be."</p>
<p>"I can't imagine what you must be going through. To be handed little pieces of the life you were stolen, because you were born to help your people, just like your father was," Cornelius said in a fatherly manner, smiling gently at the Princess as she ran an impatient hand through her loose locks. "However, I'm afraid there's something else we need to discuss."</p>
<p>Beth halted altogether after hearing those words, nerves for some reason bubbling from the bottom of her stomach. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"There is something called True Nature. According to the lore, Aslan's daughter  -meaning you - , can reach this State only at pivotal times in your life, in which you would gain tremendous power beyond your imagination, at the cost of a great drain of energy once you returned to your normal state."</p>
<p>Beth slowly nodded as they resumed their walk, "Okay, how do I reach it?"</p>
<p>"You need to imagine the happiest moments in your life with the people you love. The happiest the memory, the easier it will be for you to achieve your True Nature." Cornelius explained before hesitating for a second. "However, the lore also indicates that the first time will be more difficult, for your True Nature won't be activated unless in response to one of your loved ones' being at risk."</p>
<p>Beth froze in her step and glanced at the Professor with wide eyes before looking towards their right. In the distance, they could see Edmund directing Adrien on how to properly hold his sword, Lucy standing slightly to the side.</p>
<p>Beth gulped. "Does it say whether I'll be able to save them?"</p>
<p>Professor Cornelius patted her hand in a comforting manner as he grimaced sadly. "You must save them. However, I'm afraid it doesn't clarify whether you will."</p>
<p>Beth closed her eyes shortly before she chuckled darkly.</p>
<p>"I really hate my life, sometimes."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"That's my spot."</p>
<p>Peter lowered the borrowed bow and turned to throw a cheeky smile at his sister. "You need to learn how to share, Susan."</p>
<p>Susan rolled her eyes and stood besides Peter, glancing critically at the arrows Peter had poorly shot at the target. "Why are you practicing archery anyways? You hate it."</p>
<p>"Edmund and I made a bet. I need to hit bullseye before our meeting with the War Council," Peter replied easily. He shot yet another arrow, sighing as it sped past the target, missing it altogether.</p>
<p>"What happens if you lose?" Susan asked curiously as she moved to adjust his brother's posture.</p>
<p>Peter smirked. "If Edmund wins, I have to make the inventory with you tomorrow. I wanted to anger him so I told him that if I win, I get to be best man at his wedding with Beth."</p>
<p>"Nice," Susan rolled her eyes. She took a step back and motioned Peter to shoot. "Why do you think we're so comfortable at the idea of two teenagers marrying in the future, anyways?"</p>
<p>Peter threw a satisfied smile at the arrow he shot, which had managed to actually hit the target before exchanging a frown with his sister.</p>
<p>After a moment, they both shrugged.</p>
<p>"Hey, how did it go with Caspian?" Peter asked as he aimed yet again.</p>
<p>Susan sighed, "Do we have to talk about this?"</p>
<p>"It's up to you, I guess," Peter shrugged. He groaned as his latest arrow landed on the most exterior ring of the target and glared at Susan, "Will you help me? I don't want to be stuck doing the inventory with you."</p>
<p>"I feel honoured, really."</p>
<p>"You know you can be slightly overbearing when it comes to doing a task with somebody not as overachieving as you are," Peter replied, smirking when Susan rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Fine. Aim," Susan sighed in defeat. She walked around her brother, inspecting her stance, "It's just, I've done complicated, you know? I've seen how bad it can turn. You weren't in Tashbaan but it was so terrifying to see Rabadash's true colours. I have no intention of going through that again."</p>
<p>Peter lowered his bow with an alarmed glance. He remembered that Calormene Prince really well. "Do you think Caspian's like Rabadash?"</p>
<p>"No, of course not!" Susan exclaimed, "He's nothing like that monster...which in a way is worse for me because it means I could really fall for him and I really, really, don't want to be hurt again."</p>
<p>"Su, I get it but we are humans. We are bound to be hurt more than once. We live and we get hurt, that's just how it is." Peter shrugged, his bow by then forgotten as it hang from his hand loosely.</p>
<p>"But it's so complicated! Every time him and I have tried to start anything with him, something happens," Susan retorted moodily, "First you and your overprotective mother-hen complex, then the raid, then the White Witch and it's so unfair. Aim again, you're not giving up yet."</p>
<p>"But Su, when has anything been easy for us?" Peter asked, rolling his eyes but aiming nonetheless when Susan motioned him to stand sideways, "We lived for fifteen years in Narnia before being whisked away back to England. We spent an year there and we came back to our home only to find out it's been thirteen hundred years since we left Narnia, everyone we knew from the Golden Age is dead and we're fighting a freaking revolution. When has it ever been easy for us?"</p>
<p>Peter sighed when he heard no response and turned towards his sister, expecting her to be on the verge of murdering him.</p>
<p>Instead, Susan was cocking her head at him, almost fascinated. "You almost sound like you're okay with the idea of me and Caspian."</p>
<p>"I'm trying to be," Peter replied honestly. He lowered his bow again. "I mean, we've grown up already after all, right? Just because I'm the oldest doesn't mean you or Ed or Lu can't date. Ed was a major flirt while we were living in Cair Paravel, you were engaged last time we were here, even Lucy had a crush for Peridan, for Aslan's sake. I struggle with the idea, because I want you guys to be happy but, just like I supported Ed with Beth, I support you if you want to be Caspian. And if either of you guys wake up one day and you don't want to be with them anymore, then I'll support you then as well."</p>
<p>Susan smiled, all former bickering forgotten, and reached forward to hug her older brother tightly. "What you've just said is something neither the you before Narnia or the High King you ever said to me. It means more than I can express."</p>
<p>Peter smiled back and glanced at the sky as the wind suddenly picked up, noticing with a frown how rapidly it seemed to be darkening. "We should go inside before the rain catches us out here in the open."</p>
<p>Susan nodded her agreement and picked up the quiver full of arrows Peter borrowed from the armory. "Besides, there's something we need to discuss with the others. Trufflehunter has finished counting the amount of people we lost with the raid."</p>
<p>Peter nodded darkly, all happiness gone from his features but held up a finger as he reached and took an arrow from his quiver. "Give me a moment."</p>
<p>Without waiting for a reply, Peter aimed, held his breath, and shot, the wind helping him hit bullseye.</p>
<p>The High King smirked at the impressed Gentle Queen.</p>
<p>"Looks I need to start preparing for a wedding."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Beth stood by the lateral entrance of the How, looking unimpressed by the lone, wet, figure that continued to practice on his own under the rain.</p>
<p>"Are you going to tell him?" Lucy asked from beside her.</p>
<p>Beth sighed, "I wished he made it easier and just came inside. I don't want to ruin my dress. I only brought three."</p>
<p>Lucy patted her shoulder mockingly, "Your life just keeps getting harder, sweetheart."</p>
<p>Beth snorted despite herself and pushed her best friend away lightly, "Have some empathy, you heathen."</p>
<p>"Yes, because I'll direct my empathy towards the girl who gets to hang out with her boyfriend all day," Lucy replied mockingly, smirking when Beth laughed shockedly. The Valiant Queen then retreated inside, calling without turning, "I'm going to watch the rain from a drier spot. Hope you have fun!"</p>
<p>Beth shook her head amusedly before sighing and running outside towards the training grounds, shielding her eyes as rain began to pour even harder. A lightning struck once more, and Beth eyed her boyfriend with alarm as she carefully stepped on the wet grass.</p>
<p>"How are you able to continue practicing!?" Beth yelled to make herself heard as she neared Edmund. She gestured at the storm surrounding them when Edmund almost dropped his sword, startled by the sudden interruption. "The sky is about to fall down!"</p>
<p>Recovering a moment later, Edmund smirked at the princess. "Isn't it romantic, though? You coming to look for me under the rain? This is the kind of material all romance novels are based on!"</p>
<p>"I thought you were 'too tough' to read those kind of novels," Beth replied, smirking when Edmund had no answer. "You see? You can't even hide how much of a softie you actually are."</p>
<p>Edmund wanted to retort but he softened as Beth finally stood before him, her long hair wet and sticking to her face, her eyes glinting merrily. He reached forward and snaked an arm around her waist before reaching down to kiss her. "Hi. I missed you."</p>
<p>"I missed you too." Beth smiled slightly before pulling away and punching his shoulder. "What are you doing here? All trainings were cancelled due to the weather."</p>
<p>"I guess I lost track of time," Edmund shrugged, rubbing his shoulder mockingly, "I used to practice under the rain all the time when I lived in Cair Paravel. It's no big deal."</p>
<p>"No big deal because you had servants that attended to your every need." Beth rolled her eyes before grabbing Edmund's hands and pulling him back towards the How. "Come, let's get inside before we catch our deaths."</p>
<p>"How did the meeting with Professor Cornelius go?" Edmund asked as they walked slowly back towards the How in order no to slip. He wrapped his arms around Beth in a poor attempt to cover her from the rain.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, Beth looked up at him with a smile before grabbing onto his hands. "I'll tell you about it but I need you to remain calm until I finish, alright?."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded and true to his promise, he remained silent as Beth recounted her conversation with the Narnian Professor, though his eyes grew darker the more she spoke. At last, Beth looked up at him with sheepish smile. "Wondering how a person's life can be so complicated?"</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, stop underestimating me, I know complicated," Edmund replied, his arms tightening unconsciously around her frame. "Do you know when is it going to happen?"</p>
<p>Beth shook her head. "I have no idea. I wished I knew, so I could protect all of you. This is what peeves me the most, you know? Like, why does it have to affect you as well?"</p>
<p>"I know. I wished it was easier, you deserve easier," Edmund replied, "But I'm with you, no matter what."</p>
<p>Beth stopped walking and turned in his arms, reaching up to kiss him a moment later. "Thank you, Ed."</p>
<p>Edmund shrugged with an easy smile. "No problem."</p>
<p>The pair resumed their walk in thoughtful silence before Beth suddenly carrasped nervously. "So, now that you're already in the mood, when do you think is the acceptable time for me to tell you that you are attending a meeting with Caspian, Peter and Adrien to plan our strategy to face the telmarines?"</p>
<p>"What!?" Edmund stopped, Beth sighing and pulling away from his arms to look at him with the most adorable smile she could muster in response. By then they were a few feet from the entrance. "Why aren't you girls going!?"</p>
<p>"Lucy said there's work for her to do at the infirmary and Susan forced me to help her make a inventory of the weapons and armours we have," Beth replied as soothingly as she could. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her when he looked up exasperatedly. "Hey, I know this sucks and nobody is asking you to be his friend but you're the best strategist we have. If you're there, Peter can't be too dauntless with his plan, and Caspian won't be able to be too careful."</p>
<p>Edmund sighed, "I know. But you have to make it up to me. You could easily be there instead of me."</p>
<p>"What? Would you rather help Susan?" Beth retaliated, rolling her eyes playfully when Edmund glared at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Fine, I guess I can manage to make it up to you in some way."</p>
<p>Edmund smirked and leaned down to peck her lips. "Good."</p>
<p>"Will you two just get out of the rain!? You're tainting the view with your cuteness!"</p>
<p>Edmund and Beth looked up in alarm, smiling when they encountered the annoyed faces of Lucy and Adrien on the terrace above the lateral entrance of the How.</p>
<p>"I was here first!" Edmund called back, laughing when the pair groaned in response.</p>
<p>"Hey, you should better get out of there, that terrace is not safe ground at all! You're at risk of falling down any second now!" Beth ordered, narrowing her eyes when neither the queen nor the centaur moved, "I meant it, get inside where it's safe!</p>
<p>"I know see why you and Peter bonded so quickly," Edmund commented, "You both have the same overprotective syndrome."</p>
<p>Beth threw him a dirty look but before she could respond, another lighting struck, this time on the higher levels of the How.</p>
<p>The four of them looked up as they heard a terrible sound, almost as if the How itself was complaining by the collision.</p>
<p>And then, some stone from the top of the structure became loose and fell right on the structure Lucy and Adrien were standing on, effectively trapping them.</p>
<p>"What now?" Edmund asked as people began to emerge from the exit just before them, his siblings amongst them.</p>
<p>"Oh, dear Aslan," Susan gasped as the group reached the soaked couple.</p>
<p>"Can we get the griffins to bring them down?" Caspian asked concernedly.</p>
<p>Peter shook his head, his eyes never leaving his youngest sister, who was wrapping her arms around the scared centaur. "We sent them on a patrol. It'll be hours before they get back."</p>
<p>"What do we do then? Another stone could fall on them any moment now." Susan quipped in, her face white as a ghost. The five of them looked up, ignoring the rain falling on their faces, terror reigning within all of them.</p>
<p>Edmund turned suddenly towards Beth, his eyes pleading. "Love, try it now."</p>
<p>Beth shook her head frantically. "I don't even know how it works, what if I hurt them further, I-"</p>
<p>"Beth. Please."</p>
<p>The princess swallowed her fear as best as she could and returned her boyfriend's earnest look. "I don't want to fail them or any of you."</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head. "You can't. We believe in you."</p>
<p>Beth took a deep breath and nodded, ignoring the others bewildered looks as she took a few steps forward.</p>
<p>"What is going on?"</p>
<p>"What is she doing?"</p>
<p>"Beth?"</p>
<p>The girl in question looked up at her frightened brother and best friend, focusing on their smiles and their excited chatter when they accompanied her to talk to Professor Cornelius to calm herself.</p>
<p>She thought of Adrien's relief when she decided to take him in as her brother. He was her family, just like she was his.</p>
<p>In a way, he was her emotional support.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes as she started to feel a distinct warmth growing from her stomach and expanding to her entire body.</p>
<p>She ignored the gasps behind her as she felt herself growing larger.</p>
<p>She was Aslan's Daughter and she was there to help, just like her father was.</p>
<p>Instinctively, she took off the ground, flew onto the terrace, and grabbed the two relieved kids before taking them back towards safe ground just as another stone fell from the superior part of the How and broke the terrace.</p>
<p>Beth carefully placed them a few feet before the gathered crowd before landing on the ground herself, closing her eyes again as she felt herself becoming human.</p>
<p>Immediately after the transformation was over, she rushed towards Adrien and Lucy, who by now were surrounded by the royals. "Are you guys okay!?"</p>
<p>The two of them hugged Beth by her waist tightly, too shaken to reply.</p>
<p>Susan glanced at the boys around her before gaping at the princess. "A gryffin? How?"</p>
<p>Beth shrugged humbly, "I can shapeshift, apparently, just like my father."</p>
<p>Adrien looked up with a small smile. "Thanks, Beth."</p>
<p>Beth hugged the two tightly, smiling when she felt Edmund and the others hugging them as well. She formed her bond with Adrien, yes, but she had a family in all of them.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Narnians were beginning to get restless as they waited for their leaders to join their meeting. They had been hearing rumours all day, as the uncertainty and doubt reigned over them all without problem.</p>
<p>The shock had worn off but still, the threat was as real as ever. The Telmarines were coming to end them.</p>
<p>What were they going to do?</p>
<p>At last, Peter, Edmund, Caspian entered the room they reserved for meetings, Adrien behind them. The Narnian leaders gathered around the table stood at once, bowing respectfully at their monarchs.</p>
<p>"Thank you for joining us, my friends," Peter began as he headed for one head of the long table, Edmund heading towards the other. Caspian sat on Peter's right while Adrien took his place on Edmund's. "We understand there's been doubts circling around on how are we going to face the next stage of the Narnian Revolution. Hopefully, we will be able to ease those concerns by the time we finish with this meeting. Shall we begin?"</p>
<p>The Narnians nodded and sat around the table while Peter, Edmund and Caspian remained standing. The High King nodded at Trufflehunter. "Trufflehunter, your team and yourself finished counting the Narnians we lost at the raid. Could you share those numbers with the rest of the group?"</p>
<p>Trufflehunter nodded grimly and stood as well. "My friends, I'm afraid we lost 243 Narnians at the Telmarine Castle during the raid. 50 of those approximately lost their lives on the way back to the How."</p>
<p>Silence ensued while the Narnians wordlessly grieved for those lost at the unfriendly territory. Edmund glanced at each face mournfully as he became angry at their circumstances.</p>
<p>243.</p>
<p>Those Narnians lost their lives with the hope of creating a better Narnia for their people. A Narnia in which their families could live without the fear of being persecuted by those who invaded their country.</p>
<p>They couldn't let the fallen Narnians become nothing but a number.</p>
<p>"We will win this war for them," Caspian suddenly spoke. He glanced at each Narnian decidedly. "We can never hope to fill the hole our fallen brothers and sisters left us with their sacrifice but it will not be in vain. We will win this war for them, for every one of the Narnians in the How and for the generations to come."</p>
<p>Peter clasped Caspian's back with an approving nod. "Very well. Now, do we have inventory of our supplies and weapons?"</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head and placed his report on the table covered by maps and drawn loose paper sheets. "Queen Susan and Princess Elizabeth are dealing with the inventory of our weapons as we speak. The last inventory, made before the raid, detailed we had 784 bows, 364 crossbows, 1987 swords, 601 knives, 5009 arrows, 697 axes and 1997 shields. Of course, we have members of the army continuously making new weapons so we just need the updated version to know where do we stand but I'm not worried."</p>
<p>"Good, thank you for the update. Now, I'm aware you and our sister are doing the inventory of our leftover food supplies tomorrow so we will be able to organize hunting parties once you guys are done," Peter smirked subtly at his brother before gazing at Trufflehunter, "What about our medical supplies? How long can we fare with the ones we have left?"</p>
<p>"We should be good for a few weeks, Your Majesty, especially with Queen Lucy's cordial," Trufflehunter replied, "Her Majesty is right now stocking our reserves with new bandages but it wouldn't be unwise to go on a last trip to the forest to fetch medicinal herbs."</p>
<p>Peter nodded, "Choose ten soldiers and head with them tomorrow at first light."</p>
<p>"Of course, Your Majesty."</p>
<p>"That's all very nice," Trumpkin intervened harshly, "But it won't do us any good unless we have a plan for when the telmarines come. Do we know how many soldiers we have?"</p>
<p>Caspian carrasped, "I took care of those numbers earlier today. Currently, we are counting with 660 archers, 826 swordsmen and 759 wild animals."</p>
<p>Tense silence was made as they all thought the obvious thing. They were not enough, not against the telmarines.</p>
<p>Caspian suddenly reached forward and grabbed a large empty paper sheet, hastily sketching the How before looking up at his companions. "The Telmarines will come. Miraz already feels like he knows his enemy so now, he will come with his entire force to end us. Our only chance at winning is to come up with a way to trap them and attack them from all sides."</p>
<p>Peter raised his eyebrows at the idea, "Do you think they will fall for a move like that?"</p>
<p>Caspian smirked lightly at the High King, "You said it yourself, this is a tomb. They don't know the structure like we do, so they will come with the assumption that they are going to trap us here."</p>
<p>Peter glanced at his brother, who in return frowned at the Telmarine Prince. "Well, do we have a way out in case they come and surround us?"</p>
<p>"On the lowest level of the How, there is this immense empty space supported by nothing but large stone columns," Caspian began, himself, Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin frowning as they remembered the last time they were at that place. "Princess Elizabeth and I thought of using it for storage when we first arrived here but we finally deemed it too unstable."</p>
<p>"If we dig in, we could hold them off indefinitely," Peter mused to himself before chuckling lightly. He hated it when Susan was right.</p>
<p>Edmund walked around the table and grabbed Caspian's sketch, placing it by the middle of the table so everyone could see. "If we destroyed those columns far enough from the How as to not compromise it but close enough so that our archers can reach them, we could make the Telmarine cavalry fall, unsettling their horses and causing chaos amongst their forces."</p>
<p>Caspian leaned forward and pointed on either side of the How's main entrance. "If we dig two exits on either side of that spot, the same army that destroys the underground structure could come up on either side of the enemy and attack them before they can regroup."</p>
<p>Silence ensued as they all tried to find any faults in the plan.</p>
<p>Finally, Trumpkin nodded. "I like it but we should coordinate all of the attacks so the underground group knows when to destroy the structure and the archers know when to shoot without taking out any of their own."</p>
<p>"Beth could help us with that," Adrien quipped in, "She could use her powers to make sure our armies stay coordinated."</p>
<p>Peter nodded proudly, "We will have to speak to our sisters and perfect the plan but I think it's a solid one, unless any of you have anything else to add?"</p>
<p>Almost everyone immediately shook their heads but a faun hesitated before glancing directly at Edmund. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but couldn't Princess Elizabeth do more in the upcoming war? She is Aslan's Daughter, right?"</p>
<p>Edmund school his facial features into a polite uninterested expression, even as his eyes darkened defensively. "Yes. So?"</p>
<p>"Well, we were witnesses of how she turned into a gryffin to save Queen Lucy and Adrien. Shouldn't we exploit her powers as much as we can?" Bronn asked, clearly unaware of how much he was risking his life with that blunt question.</p>
<p>Edmund threw a subtle exasperated glance at his brother. Peter smirked in return and motioned him to take the question.</p>
<p>"Princess Elizabeth, as you must be aware, has only recently become aware of her true legacy. I'm unaware of what do her...new abilities entail, but I'll be sure to discuss it with her," Edmund finally replied, barely holding himself from actually growling at the poor Narnian.</p>
<p>"Well, since we've established that," Peter finally decided to intervene, "I call the meeting adjourned."</p>
<p>The Narnians bowed and retreated the room, quietly chatting amongst themselves, leaving an angry Edmund, an amused Peter, an excited Adrien and an uncomfortable Caspian standing around the long table.</p>
<p>"My first war council room," Adrien breathed excitedly, "That was so cool!"</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Peter smirked at Edmund as he and Caspian began to organize the objects laying on the table. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"I mean, the nerve of him," Edmund retorted angrily, "Like, I get it, she's here to help. That doesn't mean she's an object!"</p>
<p>Caspian cleared his throat, his eyes on the table as he quickly retrieved books and maps. "We know her. She won't let herself be so bluntly used."</p>
<p>Edmund opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Lucy as she rushed into the room with an excited grin.</p>
<p>"Guys, there's something you need to see."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Okay, I know you girls are really excited but I had all kinds of scares today so just, keep it simple, okay?" Peter asked as the group moved towards the How.</p>
<p>"Fine," Beth, who walked at the front of the group, agreed as she threw the others a smile, "So, what do you guys actually know about the stories written about you?"</p>
<p>"The least we hear about them, the better," Edmund quipped.</p>
<p>Susan rolled her eyes at him from the back of the group where she walked with Caspian before calling, "Why do you ask?"</p>
<p>"Well, you know how there is this legend that the Old Narnians hid all kinds of objects that belonged to you guys in certain Narnian locations in case you came back, right?" Beth asked as they walked through the entrance of the already lit Stone Table Room.</p>
<p>"Yes, you told us the How was one of the places where the Narnians might have hid our stuff, right?" Peter asked as he took a few steps forward. Unconsciously, the other four stepped side by side, all of them gazing at the room respectfully.</p>
<p>Beth, who stood a few steps before them, nodded excitedly. "One of the theories is that the How wasn't built for the Narnian's safety, but rather to protect the Stone Table and your belongings. Caspian and I have been looking for those things ever since we arrived to the How."</p>
<p>Caspian's eyes widened. "You found something, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Beth smiled excitedly at him, all anger at her friend seemingly forgotten. "I sure did. Come, I need your help to grab everything."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded and followed the princess across the room and to the side of Aslan's carving. Beth moved a stone faux wall and together, the two of them entered carefully.</p>
<p>Behind, the four Kings and Queens of Old walked hesitatingly forward, their eyes fixed on the hiding spot.</p>
<p>Edmund gulped emotionally. "It's incredible how much they loved us, when you think about it."</p>
<p>Susan shook her head. "I try not to think about it. It makes me feel even more guilty at having left them when they needed us."</p>
<p>Lucy sighed. "We need to stop feeling guilty about that. They clearly didn't hate us. They guarded our belongings and everything."</p>
<p>Peter nodded and glanced at his siblings as Beth and Caspian re-emerged from the hiding spot. "Lucy is right. We weren't here for them but we're here for their families. We're going to save them, whatever the cost."</p>
<p>Beth and Caspian left the covered bundles on the Stone Table before turning towards the Pevensie. The princess smiled reassuringly. "Now, I think the magic in this room's enough to keep this intact but just in case... be prepared, okay?"</p>
<p>The Pevensie nodded and Beth and Caspian eyed each other before they carefully uncovered the four bundles. Finally, Beth turned and handed Lucy a thin, long bundle with a smile. "Lu, I believe this is yours."</p>
<p>Lucy took the package slowly and smiled brightly as she uncovered it. She unsheathed the blades slowly, her eyes shining with relief when they came out of the sheath without problem, the knives perfectly kept in spite of the time. "My long knives! My dear friend, the Princess of Galma gave them to me!"</p>
<p>Caspian in turn handed Susan a much smaller package. The Gentle Queen uncovered it with a melancholic smile, sighing in relief as she laid eyes on her favourite bracers. "I wondered where this might have gone. I couldn't find them in our chest."</p>
<p>"Well, chances are the Old Narnians hid the belongings you used the most," Caspian replied with a smile. "Try them on, just in case the straps wore off."</p>
<p>"Now, boys, this are yours," Beth intervened as she uncovered Edmund's and Peter's old armours.</p>
<p>Lucy looked up from her knives and Susan stopped fidgeting with her bracers to witness their brothers walk towards their armours slowly, almost as if they were in a dream.</p>
<p>"The chainmail is in a perfect state," Edmund finally breathed as he slowly grazed the armour with his fingertips, studying every inch of it.</p>
<p>Peter glanced at the golden lion sewed onto the armour shirt, taking in the bright golden surrounded by the deep, passionate red before looking at the heirs to the Narnian and Telmarine thrones. "Thank you."</p>
<p>Caspian shook his head. "We are just returning them to their rightful owners."</p>
<p>Besides him, Beth smiled. "We couldn't let you guys continue to think any of this is your fault. You weren't part of the problem but you're here to help and that's all it matters to any of us."</p>
<p>Lucy and Edmund rushed to hug Caspian and Beth respectively, too moved to speak. Behind them, Susan laughed as she dried her eyes. "Now, I don't want to cry before any of you so I'm going to sleep. Perhaps we should all do the same."</p>
<p>"She meant in your own bed, Ed."</p>
<p>"Cut it out, Peter," Edmund called before glancing at his girlfriend. "Do you want me to walk you to your room?"</p>
<p>Beth glanced at Caspian before shaking her head. "Actually, I wanted to talk to Caspian alone for a second."</p>
<p>Edmund glared at Caspian before sighing as Peter carrasped pointedly. The Just King kissed Beth's forehead and glanced at her with raised eyebrows. "I'll be waiting for you outside, okay?"</p>
<p>"I'll be right there," Beth replied patiently, watching him retreat with a fondly exasperated smile.</p>
<p>Soon enough, his fading footsteps were all the sound around the prince and the princess. Caspian clasped his hands behind his back as awkward silence fell around them.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright?" Caspian finally asked, secretly cowering under Beth's scrutinizing glance.</p>
<p>Beth regarded him with a certain indecision before sighing. "I had a talk with Pete about you today. It made me think and I thought I should discuss my conclusions with you."</p>
<p>Caspian took a hopeful step closer, his heart hammering in his chest at the possibility of regaining his best friend. "Okay, then."</p>
<p>Beth then dropped her calm, cool act for the first time since the White Witch's incident. She wrapped her arms around herself nervously, almost as if supporting herself. "Peter thinks I'm showing my anger towards you in a too obvious way. He thinks it isn't good for the people to see the two of us so divided."</p>
<p>Caspian crossed his arms in an attempt of refraining himself from rushing forward and hugging Beth until they went back to before when they were so close. "Well, you have a right to be angry and, after hearing you express your feelings, I can't forgive myself either, if I'm being honest."</p>
<p>"I know you aren't like that, though," Beth replied, her voice small, her defenses dropping from either the decreased anger or her love for her best friend. "I know abusive people. I've lived with one and I've seen them at court, here and in Archenland. Your uncle is abusive. You aren't."</p>
<p>"I did threaten you, though," Caspian whispered, his eyes filling with guilty tears as he remembered that wretched moment vividly. He looked down in shame. "You, the only family I have left, you were there when I needed you, and I retributed you with a sword against your throat."</p>
<p>Beth took an involuntary step forward but halted herself from going any further. Caspian felt even worse at the clear fear she felt but then, Aslan's Daughter smiled thinly.</p>
<p>"Look, I just need you to know that I'm not leaving your side. I will fight beside you against Miraz. The Narnians are now my people too, yes, but you used to be my best friend and I'm not giving up on you," Beth declared, her chin held proudly before her eyes softened as she continued, "Caspian, I'm still angry and I'm afraid of you a little bit but just give me time, okay? I will forgive you, eventually."</p>
<p>"Of course," Caspian replied with a small smile of his own, "and in the meantime, I promise that I will become worthy of your forgiveness. You won't give it to me out of the kindness of your heart. I will regain your trust as your co-leader and as your friend. I love you for being such a good best friend, Beth, and you deserve everything good life has to offer, including my respect while you process everything."</p>
<p>Beth's smile widened, her eyes shining merrily for the first time since their fight.</p>
<p>She nodded her head. "Good."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, how was it?</p>
<p>I'm actually still undecided on who is going to be Beth's mom. If you have any thoughts on that please leave it on the comments.</p>
<p>Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 13. Part 2. "The Usurper."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>Chapter 13, part II is here at last!</p>
<p>I've made some big changes in comparison to what I wrote a few years ago so I'm a little nervous about the whole new direction this has taken. Please let me know what you guys think in the comments!</p>
<p>Also wanted to let you guys know that the final battle is coming up. We have one more chapter to go and then chapter 15 is going to be divided in three parts, all of them revolved about the battle. Things are about to get real, people!</p>
<p>Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and please vote and follow!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I only own Beth's storyline. The rest belongs to its respective owners.</p>
<p>Chapter 13. Part II. "The Usurper."</p>
<p>Quote of the chapter: "Only justice will bring peace." - Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar: The last Airbender.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miraz had never been a believer of fate or destiny.</p>
<p>For a man as assertive, as tough as he was, those were illogical beliefs, created for people to desperately hold onto when in difficult times.</p>
<p>Miraz needed no strength, no drive from anyone rather than himself.</p>
<p>All of his life, his goal had been clear, his plan laid out in front of him. His success, he didn't owe it to anyone but himself.</p>
<p>He was a true Telmarine. He had known so ever since he was old enough to understand his position as a younger sibling.</p>
<p>The throne of Telmar had always belonged to him and, like he had told Caspian, that had meant he needed to fight against anyone standing in his way to get what he wanted.</p>
<p>Caspian IX had been almost too easy to deal with.</p>
<p>For a short moment he had worried he wouldn't be able to finish his nephew off when he ran away from the castle the day his son was born but at the end, it had paid off in his favour, and the whole telmarine court had been against the King's son even before Miraz had been acknowledged as the clear candidate for the Throne.</p>
<p>As he entered the Throne Room regally, heavy cloak trailing behind him, his step rhythmic and heavy against the marble' tiles, he glanced at the chair by the other end of the room and straightened proudly, knowing for a fact that after everything he had done, he had finally gotten his ultimate wish, and what he deserved at the end of the day.</p>
<p>King Miraz the Protector of Narnia.</p>
<p>Yes. It sounded right.</p>
<p>His brother had been the owner of that throne for far longer than he deserved until he took care of him.</p>
<p>And now, he would take care of his nephew and any foul creature that dared to defy him. In a few weeks, he would ride towards the filthy hole his enemy was hiding in with his entire army to finish the ridiculous Narnian threat once and for all.</p>
<p>Then, it would be time to begin with the next stage of his plan. He would conquer the rest of the countries in the continent, beginning with Archenland, until there was no place or person that could be a threat against him or his race.</p>
<p>For that, he had been careful to initiate negotiations with his international allies.</p>
<p>And, oh, had they complied generously.</p>
<p>"Beruna pledges its troops for the battle!" Beruna's lord announced as Miraz walked past him. His voice resonated in contrast to the reverent, almost fearful silence reigning amongst the court.</p>
<p>Good. Let them fear.</p>
<p>"Galma pledges it's troops for the battle!" Galma's Great Duke announced as well as Miraz walked past him.</p>
<p>Miraz smiled sufficiently, subtle enough for no one to see.</p>
<p>The finest archers in the whole world were from Beruna and Galma.</p>
<p>"Tashbaan pledges it's troops for the battle!" The Calormene diplomatic called, his accent harshening his voice even further.</p>
<p>Miraz finally arrived to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at the throne that was finally his. He gazed almost in wonderment at the beauty of it, the sunlight reflecting on the gold melted into the iron. It's features sharp in true telmarine fashion, it's size only meant for a king like himself.</p>
<p>He was so close.</p>
<p>"Ettinsmoor pledges it's troops for the battle!" another lord declared but Miraz wasn't paying attention anymore.</p>
<p>Miraz knelt on his place, sinking his head under the weight of the crown that Lord Glozelle placed on his head. It was a welcoming weight though, since he knew it should have been on his head for many years now. He had even missed that crown, even though he had never had it, but it was finally in his possession.</p>
<p>He was the one called the Protector, after all.</p>
<p>Protector of Narnia.</p>
<p>Protector of its people.</p>
<p>The crown always belonged with those like him.</p>
<p>Miraz climbed the steps and sat on his throne, facing his court as they all bowed for their new king.</p>
<p>Miraz smirked lightly.</p>
<p>It was just as he had pictured it.</p>
<p>"Long live the King! Long live the King!"</p>
<p>Miraz glanced around the room slowly, taking in the feeling of accomplishment he felt, the feeling of realization that he was done, that his objective had finally been obtained.</p>
<p>In a few moments he would have to go outside with his wife, Queen Prunaprisma, in order for the commoners to get a glimpse of their new rulers.</p>
<p>He was now the king who would lead them all into a New Narnia, one without any menace, one in which the only acceptable citizens were the Telmarine ones.</p>
<p>He would deal with Caspian later.</p>
<p>He would invade Archenland later.</p>
<p>Now, now it was time to rejoice.</p>
<p>"Long live the king!"</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Adrien."</p>
<p>The young centaur turned, bowing his head respectfully when he recognized Glenstorm as the one who had called him. "Good morning, Glenstorm."</p>
<p>"I'm glad to have caught you," Glenstorm continued in his deep voice as he fell into step with the younger Narnian. "I never had the chance to offer you my condolences over you sister's death."</p>
<p>"Oh," Adrien looked down, saddened by the thought of his older sister Lya, who had died at the hands of some hunters a few days before he encountered his uncle and joined the Revolution. "Thank you, Glenstorm."</p>
<p>Glenstorm looked down at the kid with understanding eyes. "I understand how you must be feeling, young Adrien. To lose one's family is the worst nightmare a Narnian can endure. Try to find comfort in that your family was essential to our Revolution. Without Lya and your parents before her, there wouldn't be so many of us left."</p>
<p>Adrien looked up in surprise at that. "What do you mean? The revolution only started when Caspian joined us."</p>
<p>Glenstorm sighed, as if confirming a fear of his. "Come, take a walk with me."</p>
<p>The pair headed towards the armory, Adrien staring at Glenstorm, eager to know more about his family. Finally, Glenstorm had enough of the young centaur's eyes on him so he turned towards his companion.</p>
<p>"Our revolution started many generations ago," Glenstorm explained, "Our race has never known the meaning of giving up so, while the strategies and leaders varied, the revolution has always been alive. Prince Caspian, Princess Elizabeth and the Kings and Queens of Old only gave the movement the leaders and direction it needed."</p>
<p>"But what about my family? How were they essential to the revolution?" Adrien exclaimed, "They never said anything to me!"</p>
<p>"Well, they probably wanted to protect you, considering how young you are, but you would have found out soon enough," Glenstorm explained, bowing his head as they walked past a couple of centaurs chatting in the corridor. "For generations, ever since the Kings and Queens of Old left Narnia, your family has been at the head of the revolutionary movement. They led the first battles against the invaders and were behind the strategies that kept our race alive through the centuries."</p>
<p>"Why my family?" Adrien asked, struggling to grasp the information thrown at him. He couldn't help but feel there was something he was missing.</p>
<p>"Adrien, your family descends directly from Oreius, High King Peter's general in the battle against the White Witch," Glenstorm replied, ignoring Adrien's gasp in response. "Throughout the centuries, your family, for one reason or the other, have all chosen a life of fighting instead of a peaceful one. They have all stood at the head of the war against the Telmarines and at some point, each member of your lineage has died at the hands of the enemy so eventually, some have began to spread the rumour that your family has been cursed. I was your father and sister's second-in-command and I will be eternally honoured by that."</p>
<p>"Cursed..." Adrien trailed off, his voice faltering with shock. He followed Glenstorm into the armory slowly, as if not paying attention to his surroundings. He finally looked at Glenstorm when the older centaur disappeared into the rows lined up with weapons of all kinds. "Does that mean I will have to be a leader too?"</p>
<p>"If you want to fight, then yes," Glenstorm called from the distance, "But that is not a choice you should be making now. There's much left for you to experience in your childhood before you decide what you want to do with your life."</p>
<p>"I don't think there's anything for me to consider. There isn't a choice for me to make, not really. When I see what the Telmarines have done to us only for being different from what they know...I want to fight. For my people, for my family and for myself," Adrien said with determination as Glenstorm made it back to him carrying a covered long package. "I don't know how to lead, though."</p>
<p>"When the time comes, Princess Elizabeth and I will teach you, young Adrien," Glenstorm replied with a proud look. He bent down as he handed the package to Adrien.</p>
<p>Adrien took it hesitantly, its length almost the same as the centaur himself, and looked up at Glenstorm with doubtful eyes. "What is this?"</p>
<p>"Your sister gave it to me when she first got news of the hunters coming after her," Glenstorm replied, watching as Adrien uncovered the large sword. "This is now your legacy, descended from Oreius himself. When the time comes, I'll teach you how to use it."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Are you serious?"</p>
<p>"What, too scared?" Beth smirked at her boyfriend as she swung her sword expertly. Her golden eyes glinted cunningly as Edmund hesitated.</p>
<p>"What is going on?" Peter asked from a few feet away, where he and Caspian were training too. The unlikely pair of friends stopped their fight to look at the couple with curiosity.</p>
<p>Adrien, who had been sitting on the grass between both fights, sullen at not being allowed to fight, replied moodily, "My apparently indestructible sister wants Ed to attack her as if she was an actual enemy so she can test her powers."</p>
<p>"My instincts are much hyper aware since yesterday. I want to see if my sword fighting has improved," Beth added. She squinted at the other pair of fighters before smirking and beckoning them over with her sword, "Come and join us. The others are having lunch now so no one will be witness of how easy I'll defeat you."</p>
<p>"This new found annoying arrogance of yours, is it due to your powers too?" Peter asked, making his way over anyways, Caspian trailing behind him.</p>
<p>"I think it's hot," Edmund commented, shrugging when the other boys looked at him with a disbelieving look. "What? She's my girlfriend, I'm allowed to say that."</p>
<p>"Anyways," Beth rolled her eyes, ignoring her slightly flushed state as much as possible. She glanced at Caspian. "Tell them that I've always been like this."</p>
<p>"Beth's right," Caspian agreed with a proud smirk, "She's always been too confident for her own good when it comes to fighting."</p>
<p>Beth flourished her sword in a mocking manner before stepping into the middle of the circle made by the three boys. Behind them, Adrien stood hastily, excited by the fight.</p>
<p>"Hey, Adrien, care to make this interesting? I bet you a week helping in the kitchens that the three of us win against her," Peter called as he began to round the princess, looking for any weak spots.</p>
<p>Edmund frowned in concern as he heard his brother's words. "Wait, Caspian is fighting you too?" </p>
<p>Caspian's eyes widened uncomfortably as he caught on the implied meaning of those words. "I don't have to-"</p>
<p>Beth waved at the prince in a no nonsense manner before shooting Edmund with a reassuring look. "The more the merrier, Ed. I promise you I'm comfortable with this."</p>
<p>Edmund hesitated before sighing and waving his sword, testing its balance. The three boys walked around Beth, trying to decide how to attack while Beth hastily pulled her hair into a messy bun, her smile wide in excitement at the challenge.</p>
<p>And then, it all changed.</p>
<p>It all started by a voice, one Beth hadn't heard in years but one she hadn't been able to forget.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I've missed you, my dear."</em>
</p>
<p>Beth froze, her eyes widening in fear as she glanced wildly around them. "Did you hear that?"</p>
<p>Edmund straightened too, frowning in confusion and alarm at his girlfriend's distress. "Hear what?"</p>
<p>Peter and Adrien frowned too but Caspian pointed his sword forward, his eyes narrowed with trepidation at something beyond their eyesight. "Look."</p>
<p>The two kings, the princess and the centaur all turned towards the How, unconsciously standing closer together when wind began to pick up around them, the sky growing stormy.</p>
<p>Beth took all of that in within a short moment, the rest of her focus solely placed on the black, unnatural void growing a few yards before them.</p>
<p>The five of them grew completely silent, their swords drawn, their stances defensive, as the void grew large enough for an adult to go through it without bending. Peter, who stood closest to Adrien, beckoned the centaur closer, and stood before him defensively.</p>
<p>For a mere moment, they could another land through the void, this one devoid of any colour, varely lit with any light. A cold breeze trespassed the void, the group shivering as it brushed past their not enough covered skins.</p>
<p>And then, the image of that horrifying land was obscured by the silhouette of a person. That man slowly passed through the void, hesitating before placing his feet on the grass in luminous Narnia.</p>
<p>That man carefully squinted at the sun, almost as if expecting the warm to burn him into ashes. When nothing happened, he looked straight into the princess's eyes and smirked.</p>
<p>Beth paled, her grip on her sword faltering for a second as she recognised the face that had starred in her worst nightmares.</p>
<p>The man that she had recognised as her father until recently.</p>
<p>The man she was in that accident with.</p>
<p>Jack.</p>
<p>"I see you've grown in more ways than one, my dear," Jack drawled, his step calm and confident as he approached the princess, seemingly growing taller as Beth cowered before him. "You've become who you were always meant to be. Good for you."</p>
<p>None of the boys had to ask who was this man that had appeared all of a sudden in their country. They all knew about Beth's past and, most importantly, they only had to glance at their petrified friend to connect the dots.</p>
<p>After all, they all knew only one person could frighten her so.</p>
<p>Beth frowned at the man, taken aback by how different he seemed. He wore a chain mail under a black leather vest. Twin swords hung across his back, and a knife was strapped to his waist. She knew his features weren't any different, that he had always been that tall and that evil looking but in a way, it seemed as if he had thrived in that shadow land, and finally managed to become as evil as he could be.</p>
<p>Briefly, she wondered if what happened to him was similar to the change she underwent in Narnia.</p>
<p>"It seems the cat's got your tongue! Some things never change, right dear?" Jack smirked. Slowly, almost as if he didn't mean to, he unsheathed his swords, their blades as black as the darkest night, and pointed them at the boys around Beth. "Why don't you introduce me?"</p>
<p>Casually, Edmund stood before Beth, hiding her from Jack's cold eyes. Peter and Caspian flanked his sides silently, Adrien standing behind Beth and holding her hands in silent support. Edmund glared at the man before him murderously, holding his swords defensively as he spoke in his most authoritative voice he could gather. "I'm King Edmund the Just of Narnia, crowned by Aslan Himself and I order you to go back to the place you came from. You were not invited to this world."</p>
<p>Jack nodded in mock acceptance before trying to glance past the King. "C'mon Beth, do you really want me to deal with your boyfriend and your friends? After all this time, don't you know what I'm capable of doing?"</p>
<p>"Leave them out of this," Beth snapped, her voice back. She walked past Edmund, shaking her head when the three boys tried to reach for her, her eyes never leaving Jack's. "This is between you and me. It's always been. You came to Narnia because of me, right? Well, let's have it. Let them go inside and we'll fight the fight we were always meant to have."</p>
<p>"You are right, this doesn't concern your friends. I should get them out of the picture," Jack mused softly. He cocked his head for a long, dreadful silent moment before his eyes turned entirely pitch black, his face no longer holding any humour.</p>
<p>He then snapped his fingers and disappeared.</p>
<p>Only to appear before Edmund and stabbing him with his blade.</p>
<p>"ED!" Peter screamed as he reached for his brother, Caspian holding Adrien back when he tried to follow.</p>
<p>Beth covered her mouth as she gasped, her eyes tearful as she followed her boyfriend's fall with her eyes. She was witness of his pained gasp as the steel ran through him, his pained eyes looking at her with panic, trying to reassure himself that she was okay, his currently situation forgotten momentarily as he focused on her only.</p>
<p>Beth looked at Jack with renovated anger, her golden eyes brightening as her power bottled up inside of her. She took in his smirk and the winning streak in his eyes, figuring out his move at last.</p>
<p>After all, she wasn't cunning because of her training in Archenland or the influence of her brother Tor and Caspian.</p>
<p>She was cunning because she had to come up with a way to survive. She was cunning because of Jack.</p>
<p>He was trying to break her into submission so Beth walked straight towards him instead, her sword aimed at Jack. She snarled, her eyes wide with fury, "Why are you doing this?"</p>
<p>Jack sobered up at that, as if angry by her own rage. He stalked forward, grabbing Beth by her hair as he snapped his fingers again. At once, Peter, Caspian and Adrien fell to the ground clutching their throats as air slowly escaped them.</p>
<p>Edmund turned his head to look at Beth, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the grip Jack had on her. He tried to sit up but fell down again with a thud, tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he sloppily applied pressure to his wound.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Jack began to drag a reluctant Beth back towards the void he came from. "Do you think I wanted to come to this country so full of ridiculous love and light? Do you think I liked being sent here, only to check on you and confirm you're still the same spineless girl I've always known? If you had managed to obtain your True Nature yesterday, like you were supposed to, I wouldn't be here!"</p>
<p>"How do you know about that!?" Beth screamed in return as she shoved his hand away in vain, his grip far too strong. "Let me go now!"</p>
<p>"Who do you think sent the lighting that broke that terrace, my dear?" Jack drawled harshly, "But it doesn't matter now. I'll help you gain your True Nature but not here. You're coming to the Shadowlands with me."</p>
<p>"NO!" Beth screamed, at last managing to free herself. She fell to the ground with a thud, gasping for breath as she used her improved instincts to study her surroundings. Her hair fell around her, let loose from its binding, and formed a protective shield around her face.</p>
<p>She could hear Edmund breathing in gasps behind her, the others growing still around him as the air in their lungs slowly ran out. She could feel their lives slipping away through their fingers, their hearts slowing their beating as the damage in their systems continued.</p>
<p>Before her she could feel the heavy steps of Jack as he approached her. She recognized those steps. Those were the steps of a man who thought himself the winner in that fight.</p>
<p>All of those years of fear, hiding and trauma sped through her brain.</p>
<p>But then, so did the happier memories of her life in that world and the previous one. Her mother's smile when Beth asked what she wished for her birthday, the first image she had of Robin when her mother had the ultrasound, the rides with Tor through the forest, the training sessions with Caspian, the long walks with King Ersan, her narnian friends, the solidarity Susan had offered her, the protection Peter had given her, the pure childish joy Adrien had spread in her life, the sisterhood she and Lucy had.</p>
<p>And Edmund.</p>
<p>He made her feel safer and more loved than she'd ever had.</p>
<p>He needed to live.</p>
<p>And so did she.</p>
<p>As she decided that, her hair began to glow around her.</p>
<p>At last, Beth stood up, in an unconscious level aware that her entire body was glowing with a golden light, her True Nature finally claimed.</p>
<p>Before her, Jack smirked, his eyes not longer triumphant, but guarded. "I knew you had it in you, my dear."</p>
<p>"You know nothing about me," Beth snarled in return. She raised her hand, the winds picking up again in response, now under her control, and used them so they would drag Jack back towards the void. "I am the Daughter of Aslan and like my father, I am Narnia's Saviour. I'm in control of Narnia's elements and I decide who is welcomed in this world. I command you to go back to your Shadowlands at once."</p>
<p>Beth continued walking, the winds faster than ever around them. Jack finally reached the void, struggling to hold onto its edges as the winds pushed him back but it did not seem to faze him as he smirked at the princess when she stood tall before him, her light a stark contrast against the dark depicted in that void. "We will meet again, my dear."</p>
<p>"Do not call me that," Beth replied coldly before punching Jack in the jaw, the void closing itself as Jack fell back onto the Shadowlands.</p>
<p>As Beth felt herself returning to normal, she breathed deeply, her eyes still on the space that void had been a few seconds ago. However, before she could feel any pride or triumph over her standing up to that monster, she heard gasping behind her.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened as she turned, running back to her friends a second later.</p>
<p>Edmund.</p>
<p>Peter, Caspian and Adrien seemed to have recovered and by the time Beth made it to them, they were already on their knees besides Edmund, their hands on his wound as they tried not to scare the injured king further.</p>
<p>"How is he?" Beth asked pressingly as she sank onto her knees besides Peter.</p>
<p>"We're losing him, much faster than I thought it possible," Peter spoke as calmly as he could, his medical knowledge allowing him not to lose his mind as he focused entirely on Edmund. He glanced at Adrien, "Adrien, I need you to run and get Lucy. Tell her to come with her cordial immediately. Do not tell her anything else."</p>
<p>Adrien nodded but before he could stand up and run, Beth held up her hand, her eyes on her boyfriend. As if on cue, Edmund sat up to vomit, his lips turning slightly blue. "Wait! I think I know what's happening to him."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Caspian asked frantically, his hands, the largest in the group, bloodied as they tried to keep as much blood as they could inside Edmund's body.</p>
<p>For an answer, Beth reached over and ripped Edmund's shirt open, the blue hue of his skin glaringly obvious. She gestured at Peter, who stood closer to his head, shakily, her voice wobbling for the first time. "Check his pupils."</p>
<p>Peter hurriedly followed her command, Edmund seemingly falling unconscious after puking. The blonde king looked up towards Beth with pure grief. "They are dilated."</p>
<p>"What does it mean?" Adrien asked fearfully.</p>
<p>"Poison," Beth stated mournfully. She hesitated, her eyes on his wound, before looking up at Adrien with a small smile, trying to look as confident as possible. "He's going to be fine but I need you to get me Lucy and her cordial now."</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Go!" Caspian ordered him before looking at Beth with alarm. "How is he going to be fine?"</p>
<p>Peter remained motionless, his eyes alternating from his brother's still form to the pale princess beside her. He cradled his brother's head carefully as he silently waited for a miracle.</p>
<p>"I can do magic, Professor Cornelius said so himself. Just, let me concentrate." Beth snapped in an attempt to cover her own fear as she gazed at Edmund's sleeping face.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes momentarily as she remembered all of her happiest memories in Narnia. In all of them, Edmund was there, so it wasn't too difficult.</p>
<p>When she opened her eyes, she was glowing again.</p>
<p>She didn't want to do this, of course she didn't but she thought of Caspian unable to make amends with his best friend before he died. She imagined Susan and Lucy's faces when they discovered their beloved brother was dead. She pictured Peter's life knowing his darkest nightmare had become a reality.</p>
<p>She had a family too. Adrien depended on her and so did the others, so did Narnia but, as she placed her hands on Edmund's open wound, she imagined her life without the boy who managed to heal her the enough to be able to stand up for herself. The man she was sure she loved deeply, even if she was too coward to say it aloud.</p>
<p>She imagined having to face the pain of losing him every time she woke up.</p>
<p>She was Aslan's Daughter. If there was anyone who could take this, that was her.</p>
<p>So, she focused on the poisoned wound, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding when she felt the poison flowing from his insides back outside and into her own veins.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Peter asked as Beth gasped in pain, her hands never leaving Edmund's wound.</p>
<p>Beth chose not to reply, her focus on making sure all of the poison was gone from his system. As she was done, she gestured Caspian to put his hands back where they were to make pressure, and closed her eyes firmly as she regarded herself, trying to sense any indication of weakness or detrimation on her part.</p>
<p>If anything, she felt stronger than ever, so she looked up and gazed at Peter, smiling through the fear she felt. Slowly, she stopped glowing and returned to her normal state. "I took the poison from him. He needs Lucy's cordial but he should be okay."</p>
<p>"You did what!?" Caspian exclaimed in outrage but Beth ignored him.</p>
<p>New tears dropped from Peter's eyes as he gripped Beth's bloodied hands onto his own. "Beth, I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"I'm going to be fine," Beth replied, her own voice moved with emotion. She looked at the two boys with as much confidence as she could muster. "We're all going to be fine."</p>
<p>Before any of them could reply, a new voice entered the conversation, this time a weak, tired one.</p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p>Peter moved aside as Beth leaned towards her boyfriend. She tried to conceal her fear and anguish as she kissed his lips longingly. "You're going to be fine, my love. Stay still."</p>
<p>Edmund smirked weakly, his skin back to the marble tone it had always had. "I know I am. I am with the best warrior in all of Narnia."</p>
<p>Beth barked a laugh as she kissed him yet again. Soon enough, he lost consciousness but Beth never left his side, her eyes on his face, anxiously waiting for this to be over, for him to be safe, so she could know with certainty she had made the right choice.</p>
<p>After what seemed like an eternity, Caspian announced, "Lucy is coming."</p>
<p>Beth let out a breath, her hastily risen barriers dropping, and buried her face in the crook of her neck, her tears quickly overpowering her self-control as she sobbed over the harsh new reality she had to face.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Edmund felt as if he was burning inside.</p>
<p>His every cell was in agonizing pain, his every limb ached from exertion whenever he expelled even the most shallow of breaths. He had never felt this way, so weak, nauseous and in pain, and it only got worse as he slowly regained consciousness.</p>
<p>He used the relative breather his dazed mind was giving him and tried to regain his bearings, fighting against his racing, feverish mind to obtain his memories.</p>
<p>What exactly had happened?</p>
<p>Slowly, the pain began to disappear, melting away from his body, his mind growing clearer as a response.</p>
<p>At once, his memories were regained, and started flashing in his mind in a quick succession.</p>
<p>And, barely having even processed their meaning, his eyes snapped open.</p>
<p>Immediately, his siblings faces appeared floating above his head, their expressions frantic with worry, their eyes exhausted from the stress.</p>
<p>Peter, especially, looked positively haunted as he reached for his brother's hand. When he spoke, his voice came out as a whisper. "How do you feel?"</p>
<p>Edmund frowned and tried to sit up, only to be held back by his sisters. He fell back with a thud and looked at Peter with mild alarm. "Where am I? How long was I asleep?"</p>
<p>"Most of the day," Susan replied instead. She wiped her tears off before gesturing at their sister. "Lucy got to you just in time. A few more seconds and it would have been too late to save you."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded, processing things slowly, but then noticed that his girlfriend was nowhere near him fussing over his well being. "Where's Beth? Is she okay? Did Jack get to her?"</p>
<p>"I'm here, Ed."</p>
<p>Beth appeared within his line of vision, smiling tearfully as she gripped his hand into hers. She was now wearing a leather vest over her green dress, her bracers strapped to her forearms and her hair pulled up in a complex, tight braid.</p>
<p>Peter moved aside so they would have more space and Beth leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay."</p>
<p>Edmund frowned at her, even more concerned as he took in how anguished his girlfriend looked. He glanced at the others, trying to remember any injure of his that put them in this state.</p>
<p>He came up empty.</p>
<p>He knew there was something missing, something that happened while he was asleep, something that they even feared telling him. Considering that, he wasn't sure he wanted to know but he knew he had to. If Beth or any of them was in trouble, he needed to know so he could help.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Edmund finally asked.</p>
<p>Beth hesitated, trying to remain seemingly calm before she nodded and gripped his hand before glancing at the others. "Would you give us a moment, please?"</p>
<p>Peter, who was closest to them, immediately nodded in agreement. He smiled at Beth in support. "We'll be right outside."</p>
<p>The girls hugged Edmund before following the eldest Pevensie out of the boys' room but the Just King barely paid them any attention. His eyes were on his girlfriend, who watched the others go while biting her lip unconsciously.</p>
<p>"Beth, what's going on? What did Jack do?" Edmund asked pressingly when he couldn't take the tension anymore.</p>
<p>Beth sat by his side on the cot, brushing her fingers through his hair. She wiped her eyes impatiently when they began to tear up. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him, my love. I should have known better than to think he would only go against me. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"Fortunately, we have a magic potion in our power, so there's no reason to panic" Edmund teased, his weak chuckle dying off when Beth didn't return his smile.</p>
<p>"He wanted me to reach my True Nature. He was working for someone in the place he came from, the Shadowlands he called it, and he was sent from that place only for me to obtain all of my powers," Beth began, her voice wavering at times as she relived the trauma she just lived, when she thought it was over. "When I expelled him back into the void, I ran to your side and you...you had so little time, my love. I could feel your life, just slipping away slowly, with each second that passed, and it was so traumatizing. I don't know how we would have bear losing you."</p>
<p>Beth closed her eyes mournfully, tears spilling down her cheeks as she did so. Edmund reached up weakly and wiped them off before caressing her cheek comfortingly. His voice was hoarse, shaken by fear. He had been injured before, but he could tell this had been different, and he was now dreading the rest of the story. "What happened then?"</p>
<p>"Before coming to Narnia, I began chemistry lessons with my tutor, out of interest only. We studied poison, how it can be made from the most simple chemicals, its basic symptoms and the different ways they can affect a person." Beth shook her head in disbelief, "I don't know the kind Jack used but it was a textbook case - blue lips and skin, dilated pupils, you presented them all. That monster must have intended to poison me but he must have realized he would have hurt me more if he poisoned you instead."</p>
<p>Edmund sat up in alarm, ignoring his weakened state, and shrugged her hands off when Beth tried to stop him. Out of fear, his voice came out as accusing, his eyes wide and set on hers. "How am I not dead? What happened then, Beth?"</p>
<p>Beth took in a deep breath, her eyes watering but fixed on his. This was the moment she was dreading with all her heart but she had to continue, for him and for herself. He deserved the truth, after all, and she deserved to carry a burden as little as possible.</p>
<p>"It was the only way, Ed," Beth replied, her voice coming out as a grieving whisper, "I knew I could do magic and in my True Nature, my powers would only be heightened. I didn't know the extent of my powers but I had the feeling that if that poison went into my system instead, because of who I am I would be resilient enough to withstand it until I find the cure. I will talk to Aslan once this is over and I know everything's going to be alright so please, don't be angry. I'm okay."</p>
<p>"Okay? You're dying, Beth! You're dying because of me!" Edmund's voice got louder the more the information she gave to him sunk into him. Steadily, anger built within him, filling him with strength he did not have moments ago. He shrugged her hands off harshly when she tried to reach for him. "I'm furious at you! How could you do this!? You can't just keep sacrificing yourself for everybody and hope to be alright by the end!"</p>
<p>Beth stood up as calmly as she could at that, cleverly walking to stand by the foot of his cot to give the two some space. She straightened, trying to defend her actions with authority but her golden eyes, wide with pain, betrayed her. "Didn't you hear what I just said? I know this is scary but it paid off and also, I didn't really have a choice. Now we both are going to be okay. Ed, if it wasn't for me, you would be dead right now!"</p>
<p>"Well, maybe I should have been, that'd be better than you risking your life for me!" Edmund shook his head in disbelief as he screamed, too angry to be deterred, even by Beth's wounded look. "Aslan's Daughter or not, you need to put yourself first from time to time!"</p>
<p>Beth raised her arms in exasperation, her self-control nonexistent as Edmund continued to attack her. "You don't think I did? How do you think I would feel if I let you die because of a fight that was mine to begin with? I would be a mess if that had happened!"</p>
<p>"And how do you think I feel right now? You don't think I'm a mess right now?" Edmund's words were harsh, fuelled by the fear he felt. He could only think about how she could have been dead by the time he woke up. Fortune had smiled on her that time, yes, but who knows how long that fortune would last if she continued to be so reckless? "Watching my best friend risk her own life because she loves everyone more than herself!? You can't just put yourself at risk over and over again based on some loose logic! What if you had died, huh? What if you had been wrong, how do you think we would have all dealt with your death!? I would lose my freaking mind if you had died because of me!"</p>
<p>"You don't get to say that, you don't get to put me as too reckless to get the whole picture! You don't think it wasn't hard for me? Of course it was! Adrien depends on me! My people depend on me! I had to make a choice, and I chose to put at risk the strongest of the two of us and that's me. If anyone had a chance dealing with this, that's me, so I let myself be led by my instinct and it paid off," Beth glared at her boyfriend defensively, her rage allowing her to speak loud and clear. "I'm so frightened by this, but I don't regret it, not for a second, because we both are live in response to it! Now, because of me, we get the chance to fight over this, make up, and move on to what really matters, freeing Narnia from Miraz!"</p>
<p>Silence enveloped the two of them as they stared at each other, both overcome with love and fear for each other, both too stubborn to try to see the other's view while they were so angry. Edmund was frightened for her, and Beth was using her stubbornness as an aid not to crumble by the fear she felt for herself. They both wanted to comfort each other and let the matter be over, but they both felt this was a matter they couldn't give any room to what the other thought.</p>
<p>Finally, Beth sighed and rubbed her forehead, suddenly noticing how tired she was after a day so filled with emotions. "Look, you should rest and see Professor Cornelius, just to make sure you're developing smoothly. I'll look for him and come back later to check on you, okay?"</p>
<p>She took a step towards him before faltering, shaking her head and walking away, Edmund following her out with his eyes before sinking down onto the cot with a curse.</p>
<p>Beth's eyes widened as she stepped outside and her eyes landed on her five friends standing there.</p>
<p>Lucy reached and took her hand, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "He'll come around, Beth. I know he will."</p>
<p>It was as if those words finally sunk the situation onto Beth. She covered her mouth in horror as the fear for her future and the dread for the wars to come landed within her.</p>
<p>Caspian took a hesitant step forward as he whispered, "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>She needed comfort, a constant, someone who had been with her through everything, for better or for worse.</p>
<p>So she ran past the three Pevensie and crashed Caspian into a hug, hiding her face with her hair as she let out silent, sorrowful tears, the anguish she felt too much for her to say anything.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Thanks," Beth spoke as she felt a blanket laid on her shoulders.</p>
<p>Caspian smiled thinly before sitting besides the princess. "Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>After Beth finally calmed down, they had wondered outside the How, looking for any hiding place where they could rest from their obligations just for a few hours. Beth needed to process everything that had happened and Caspian needed to be there for his best friend so they had left the Pevensie in charge. Now, they both sat on the grass a few feet from the How's lateral entrance, both of them with their eyes on the forest before them.</p>
<p>Beth suddenly chuckled darkly, her eyes glinting with unshed tears. "I can't believe how, even after all this years, that monster just manages to appear from thin air and break my life. I have to give it to Jack, he's managed to become professionally evil."</p>
<p>"You don't have to be tough with me, Beth," Caspian replied lowly, "It's okay if you're scared. You don't have to pretend otherwise now."</p>
<p>"I am scared. I'm bloody petrified," Beth admitted after hesitating. She finally looked at Caspian with determination. "But this isn't over. I know that Jack will come back and this place, this Shadowlands, whoever is in charge, they were targeting me specifically. Until this is over, I need to stay calm so I can think and survive."</p>
<p>Caspian shook his head in disbelief before shooting the princess a proud smirk. "I don't know how you can deal with all of this. I'd lose my mind if I were you."</p>
<p>"I could wish for my life to be different," Beth shrugged humbly, "But it wouldn't change a thing, so I won't waste my time. Besides, I need to count my blessings. If it wasn't for who I am and for what Jack did, as despicable as it was, I wouldn't have met any of you."</p>
<p>"You know, when Jack choked me, I could still hear what he said to you, how he mocked you," Caspian suddenly changed the subject before placing a hand on the princess shoulder in support. "Beth, I need you to know you've never been weak. You are the strongest warrior I know and I'm so proud of you."</p>
<p>Beth looked at him with trust, a trust Caspian hadn't seen ever since the raid. For a few moments, both friends were silent as they rejoiced in their friendship finally being mended.</p>
<p>It wasn't for nothing they were best friends. They knew each other inside and out so they felt there was no need to voice any feelings or talk about it. They knew all of it already.</p>
<p>"I've missed you, my dear friend," Beth finally admitted.</p>
<p>Caspian squeezed her shoulder warmly before reaching forward to hug her, inwardly releasing a breath he had been holding ever since their friendship broke. "I've missed you, too."</p>
<p>Unknown to them, Edmund stood hidden by the shadows behind them, his resolve faltering as he kept thinking of what he was about to do, what he felt compelled to do.</p>
<p>He was glad Beth and Caspian were friends again, he was glad she had that support again.</p>
<p>To him, Beth meant more than what he could express. She had been such a good friend to him and had helped him in so many ways that not even her was aware of. Hell, he owed her his life and he was so grateful but the thing was that Jack, the poison, it had felt too real, too much.</p>
<p>He had realized that the stakes were too high for him to be comfortable and he needed time.</p>
<p>The worst part of this was that he was only now realising how much he loved her. He loved her almost as much as he was scared of her and for her. He feared losing her, he was scared of watching her die because she was so selfless she wouldn't hesitate before risking her life to save him.</p>
<p>The thing was that, even before they dated, Beth was his best girl friend. They had been in sync ever since they first laid eyes on each other and he didn't want to let that go but, more than anything, Edmund wanted her to get the life she deserved. He wanted her to live as fully as possible and for as long as she could.</p>
<p>She had said so herself. Jack attacked him because he knew that's the way to hurt Beth the most. He was a weakness to her so, if she was free to thrive without him, then the pain this decision caused him was worthy.</p>
<p>"Hey," Caspian suddenly said as he caught sight of the Just King. He glanced at the princess before stepping out of their hug and standing up. "I'll go check on the patrols. Let me know if you need anything."</p>
<p>"Thank you," Edmund said honestly as Caspian walked past him, "For everything."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded with a small smile. "Don't worry about it."</p>
<p>Tensioned silence enveloped the pair as the prince departed them.</p>
<p>Beth stood from the grass slowly and crossed her arms in a shielding manner. Her golden eyes were guarded as they regarded the king, almost as if she already knew what he was going to do.</p>
<p>"It's not like you to stay silent," Edmund finally commented when it was clear his girlfriend wasn't going to speak first.</p>
<p>Beth shrugged, small smile on her lips. "You look like a man on a mission. I thought I'd let you speak in peace first. I'm glad to see you on your feet, though."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded slowly. He stared at Beth, hating the emotional and physical distance between them. He wasn't used to this strain between them so, finally, he sighed, and walked towards her, embracing her by the waist tightly. "I'm so sorry I yelled. I'm extremely grateful for what you did, Beth."</p>
<p>Beth shook her head against her chest, her frame slightly more relaxed now that she was in his arms again. "You're right, though. This hasn't been easy for neither of us. It seems as if it's been one drama after the other ever since the raid."</p>
<p>Edmund sighed tiredly before kissing her forehead. "Yes, that sounds about right."</p>
<p>Silence enveloped the pair before Beth suddenly stepped out of his arms. She liked to believe she knew Edmund better than anybody so she could almost feel the grief coming out of him in waves as easily as she could breathe.</p>
<p>Beth then looked up towards the sky, her back to Edmund, and closed her eyes as she tried to summon any leftover strength she might have left.</p>
<p>She knew what he was going to do and, while she respected it and understood his pain and concern, she grieved too. She mourned the happiness that had been between them that very morning, and she mourned the relationship she had come to cherish deeply.</p>
<p>After a long moment, Beth turned towards him, her eyes welling up but fixed on him, determined on accepting the new change of events bravely.</p>
<p>"Do it, Ed," the princess whispered, thankful when her voice didn't wobble. "It's okay and I understand but I won't do it for you. Today, I don't have enough strength to do it for you."</p>
<p>Edmund rubbed his eyes against his sleeve to wipe his tears off. "I need you to know I didn't mean to be so harsh. I think you're the most caring, loving person and I know and I'm so grateful to you for saving my life. You're my best friend and I know I'm supposed to be supportive but I just-"</p>
<p>Beth smiled sadly, reaching to grab his hand as she cut him off gently. "It's too much for you, I know. It's been too much too fast. Everything's gotten so intense so quickly, I understand that it's hard to catch up."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded, his eyes wide with grief. He had underrated the pain he would feel for doing this and for causing this much pain in the princess too. He reached down and kissed her knuckles sorrowfully before looking at her again. "I do love you, Beth, I love you so much and I wished I wasn't so scared but I can't bear the idea of losing you. I don't want to just sit by and wait for the day you give up your life trying to save me. I meant what I said before, I would lose my sanity if you, my beautiful girl, died because of me. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Beth allowed her tears to roll down her cheeks silently as she stepped closer and hugged Edmund tightly, burying her head in her chest so her voice came out muffled as she replied emotionally, "I love you too, Ed. It's okay. It's okay."</p>
<p>They rested their foreheads together, their bodies shaking with tremors as they realized that eventually, they would have to step away from each other. After a long moment, but shorter than either of them would have liked, Beth took a small step back and held up her hands when Edmund tried to reach for her out of reflex.</p>
<p>"Please, don't." Beth pleaded. She looked at him for a long moment before wiping her cheeks, trying to be as presentable as possible for when she entered the How again. "Just let me go, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."</p>
<p>And with that, Beth walked away without looking back, her posture straight even as her heart began to crack.</p>
<p>Edmund watched her go, his heart breaking as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Once she was gone, he sat on the grass and seeked comfort in the calming, Narnian sky above him and tried to reassure himself he had made the right choice.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The next six weeks passed extremely quickly and slow all at once.</p>
<p>Caspian sighed as he sat on the verge of a terrace and thought of everything that had been going on recently.</p>
<p>After Beth's encounter with Jack, things had died down to a relative calmness. The six of them had ruled together, overseen all sorts of decisions and activities and had done their very best at trying to keep the moral perpetually high. They had fought and disagreed at times but he felt as if they had finally found the right coordination, so the six of them were now able to work together with problem.</p>
<p>Beth and Edmund had been friends first so it was easy for them to go back to that but a certain distance was now present between the former couple, mainly put there by the princess. Now that they were friends again, Caspian had been her confident when it came to her relationship with the Just King so he knew that she was trying to respect Edmund's wishes, while also sparing her heart as much as she could. Now, her focus was on Adrien and on trying to become the best leader she could.</p>
<p>Edmund and himself were cordial towards one another, slowly regaining the trust they once had, though the remaining distance between them didn't stop Caspian from being able to read Edmund as well as he did before the White Witch. The Just King seemed to have taken the break up even worse than Beth, and still lighted up whenever the princess walked into the room, sulking when Beth didn't sit beside him or didn't talk to him as much. Caspian understood his friend, though. He knew what it was like to fear being hurt because of love.</p>
<p>Peter and himself were now a really good team, to tell the truth. Caspian still found him annoying, with his alpha male tendencies and his idiotic arrogance, but he understood the High King better now, and he liked to think Peter understood him better too.</p>
<p>Lucy had remained the same, mostly, though she had found herself a new hobby in annoying Edmund over his break up with Beth. She, in the particular position of being Edmund's sister and Beth's best girl friend, found herself with conflictive feelings towards his brother, and often struggled between empathizing with him or throwing a heavy object at his head. It was quite amusing to see, though she made it a point to never annoy Edmund in front of the Archenlandian princess, since Beth didn't really want her to intervene in this matter.</p>
<p>Susan and Caspian, they were slowly becoming something. They were afraid of being hurt, especially when looking at the other couple in their midst, but now that their feelings for each other had been acknowledged, some of the tension had disappeared between them, which was relieving.</p>
<p>All in all, life had been easy and difficult in the How. They had fought, strategized, practiced, worried, laughed, and grown as leaders and as humans. They could all feel the incoming threat, closer with everyday that passed, so they had unconsciously made a pact to spend those weeks as best as they could.</p>
<p>"I never thought I would see the day you were willingly up at sunrise, my boy," Professor Cornelius suddenly spoke from behind Caspian, chuckling when the Telmarine Prince startled. The elder Narnian then sat next to his pupil as Caspian looked up, surprised of how long he had been sitting on that terrace, as he had been up since the middle of the night.</p>
<p>Caspian shrugged with a laugh. "I fell out of bed?"</p>
<p>"That sounds about right." Professor Cornelius nodded amusedly before looking at his pupil with a knowing expression. "You look as if you had a lot in mind."</p>
<p>Caspian faltered, his smile melting off as he thought of what he wanted to ask his Professor. He had had many opportunities before, but he had never found himself brave enough to ask his friend about his father, especially when considering how much of a mess he had been when he first heard of how his father actually died.</p>
<p>Caspian knew he had to, though. If he was to take his father's crown, he felt he owed it to him to learn the truth.</p>
<p>"Why did you never tell me?" Caspian finally asked, "I deserved- I deserve the right to know how my father was betrayed and killed. I could have brought my uncle into justice."</p>
<p>"Don't be fooled, Caspian, you wouldn't have been able to do nothing. Miraz has been the King for years, ever since your father died. The only difference is that he has no crown but he's always had the Telmarine court and army wrapped around his fingers," The tutor replied with a soothing voice as he rested a hand on Caspian's shoulder. Cornelius then shook his head with a regretful sigh. "You weren't supposed to know until you won this war, Caspian. I'm so sorry I told you the truth before you were ready to hear it."</p>
<p>Caspian shook his head in exasperation. "Don't blame yourself, my old friend. I shouldn't have let myself be so shaken. Miraz has always been a treacherous snake, why should I get to be surprised? I'm supposed to look out for this people but after that night, I made a fool of myself in front of my troops, I threatened my own best friend and I almost brought the White Witch back to life. The blame is entirely on me."</p>
<p>"Even Kings and Queens aren't perfect, Caspian. You've made a mistake, dear boy, but you've atoned for it completely," Professor Cornelius assured him with a honest smile. He then looked away into the ample forest surrounding them. "My mother was a Black Dwarf from the Northern Mountains, have I ever told you that? I risked my life all this time ever since I met you so that one day...you would get to be a better King than those who preceded you. And I'm still sure that that's what will happen."</p>
<p>"I couldn't even protect my own family! Beth, Ed...," Caspian snorted before running a hand through his brown locks impatiently, his head down. "I've failed you, my friend."</p>
<p>Professor Cornelius smiled at him knowingly in response. "Everything I told you and everything I didn't, it was just because I wanted to give you the best chance to a life where you have everything you want. I believe in you, Caspian, and that won't change. You have now the chance to become one of the most noble contradictions in history. You have a chance to become the Telmarine who Saved Narnia."</p>
<p>Before Caspian could answer, Professor Cornelius raised and patted the prince's back before retreating.</p>
<p>Then, his voice resonated behind the prince.</p>
<p>"Now you only have to believe in yourself as much as we all already do."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"I apologise for my delay," Caspian said as he entered the room where the Pevensie and Beth were gathered.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, it wasn't uncomfortable at all," Peter quipped sardonically as he took his place on one head of the table and shot a pointed look at his brother.</p>
<p>"Shut up, Peter," Edmund shot back from his right before secretly glancing at the princess by the other head of the table.</p>
<p>Beth, who had been humming to herself, ignored them and stood from her chair. She regarded Caspian seriously. "It's okay, Caspian. Shall we begin?"</p>
<p>The others all nodded and while Caspian moved to Beth's right while Susan spoke from Peter's left.</p>
<p>"The troops have all been notified," the queen declared while she unrolled the sketch of their battle plan, "They have divided and two troop leaders have been assigned to each group. They will report directly to us."</p>
<p>"Excellent," Peter nodded, "Now, we all agree the battle plan itself has been perfected, right?"</p>
<p>Beth nodded, "I have been working in perfectioning my senses. Once the underground army begins moving, I'll be able to notify you all."</p>
<p>"That means Beth can't go with them," Lucy intervened from the princess's left, "and since I'm leading the injured, the elders, and the children to safety, I'm also out of the equation."</p>
<p>"I'll go," Caspian decided, "The Telmarines will be expecting me to be in the front line, ready to counteract their attack. They won't see it coming."</p>
<p>Peter nodded, "Of course, we will have to review this once they come and we get an idea of their numbers but we should divide the rest of the groups now. That way, we can take it from there if we need to make any alterations."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm leading the archers, of course," Susan stated before pointing at the sketch of the How, "we will be by the higher terrace of the How. That way, there'll be room for all of us and we'll get a clear view of the battlefield."</p>
<p>"Edmund and I will each oversee a group of the swordsmen above ground," Beth suddenly stated, shrugging when the others looked at her surprise. She glanced calmly at the wide eyed, raven-haired' king. "You and I have always been able to work well together. It's okay if you're not comfortable with this, though. I can always work with Peter."</p>
<p>"No, I think you're right," Edmund replied hurriedly before smiling lightly, "It'll be a pleasure working with you again."</p>
<p>Beth merely nodded before looking at Peter, easily ignoring the amused smirks sent her way. "You should supervise the entire army, Pete. You have the most experience, after all, and your strength has always been in your leadership skills."</p>
<p>Peter glanced at the others, looking for confirmation, and smiled when they all nodded. "Very well, then. Unless we have anything else to discuss, I'd say we should carry on with our duties. The Telmarines will be here soon."</p>
<p>Beth nodded and grabbed her quiver from its place leaning against the wall behind her before hanging it across her back, the strip tight against her leather vest.</p>
<p>She patted Lucy's arm in a friendly manner as she walked past her on her way to the exit. "I'm training the swordsmen today. I'll see you later at dinner."</p>
<p>Heavy silence hung around them as she left the room without looking back. Then, as if on cue, they all turned towards the Just King.</p>
<p>Edmund scowled as they all looked at him with pity. "Cut it out."</p>
<p>"I know I've always joked with dropping you on your head one too many times when you were little but I'm starting to think I might have been onto something." Peter shook his head in mock pity as he arranged their papers into a neat pile.</p>
<p>"And you didn't have enough with breaking up with her, you had to make it uncomfortable to all of us by looking at her with enamoured eyes every time she's in the same room as you?" Lucy snapped, glaring at her brother with passion.</p>
<p>Edmund crossed his arms defensively. "Look, what happened between Beth and me is none of your business, alright? It's between her and me only."</p>
<p>"We get that you're afraid, Ed," Susan intervened in a soothing manner, "But we also know that you miss her. It's obvious. You might not think you're brave enough for being with her but, if it is what you truly want, I promise you are. I've never seen a couple who understood one another like you two did."</p>
<p>"I do miss her, okay?" Edmund finally exploded and glared at his companions in turns. "I thought my fear was greater than my love for her and I was wrong but I won't do anything, okay? I loved her when I broke up with her and I still had no trouble hurting her. I won't hurt her again when I 've only come to love her more so cut it out, okay? Cut it out with the blame, and the comments and the advice because I'm just reminded of the complete idiot I am."</p>
<p>Shocked silence fell amongst the group, the Just King frowning intensely towards the table, as if offended by it, while the others looked at each other with alarm, none of them knowing what to say at the sudden outburst.</p>
<p>Lucy slowly touched his arm comfortingly, knowing that last part had been directed at her. "I'm sorry for everything, Ed but I love you, and I love her, and I want you guys to be happy. I know it's scary but she loves you too, I know she does."</p>
<p>Edmund looked up and gestured at Caspian, ignoring Lucy altogether. "And you?"</p>
<p>Caspian smiled innocently. "What about me?"</p>
<p>"This is a sort of intervention, right? You've all said what you thought about my relationship, so let's hear it from you too. What's you great piece of advice?"</p>
<p>"Beth would kill me if she knew I was weighing on this so I won't," Caspian shrugged, "I'll just say that you need to talk to her, if only to clear the air so you aren't awkward towards her anymore."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded slowly before raising from his chair and snapping at them, "I hate you all."</p>
<p>With that, he left too.</p>
<p>They all watch him leave before Peter turned towards the rest of the group with a smirk. "I bet you they'll be back together by the time the battle even begins."</p>
<p>"I'm in," Lucy replied without hesitation, shrugging when Susan glanced at her scandalised. "What? I need to win against Peter at least once. Besides, Beth would be a fool not to make our brother suffer a little bit at least."</p>
<p>Susan processed all of that in silence before shrugging and turning towards Peter. "I want in, too."</p>
<p>Caspian smirked. "Count me in as well."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Beth gazed back towards the How and sighed as she noticed the king walking towards her. Immediately after, she turned towards her army, trying to find any Narnian who might be in need of assistance.</p>
<p>Those last six weeks had been painful and rewarding at the same time.</p>
<p>She still understood Edmund and really, she would have probably done the same thing had she been in his place. She was just a pawn in the big game, in a way, but she had been used for evil purposes and now, she carried poison inside of her. Professor Cornelius had assured her she would deteriorate in a much slower rate than any normal human, giving her the time to talk to Aslan and find out how to get rid of it but it was still a serious matter. Most days, she felt like she carried a bomb within herself, slowly ticking down until it finally exploded, taking herself and anyone too close to her.</p>
<p>So, she was partially thankful Edmund had decided to put distance between the two of them. If she exploded, she did not want to take him with her.</p>
<p>Still, Edmund had basically admitted his fear was greater than his feelings for her so she had been really hurt. During those past few weeks, she had been taking every ounce of pain she felt over Edmund, every inch of rage she held within herself because of Jack, and every quote of fear for her future and she had put it into use, making Adrien, her people, and the control of her powers her sole focus.</p>
<p>Six weeks later, she had become quite resourceful with her powers, she had been tutoring Adrien with excellent results and her army could use both the Narnian and Archenlandian combat styles in a professional manner.</p>
<p>She had remained friendly with Edmund, of course, but she had formed a habit of avoiding him whenever she could. She still loved him, no matter how much she fought with herself in order not to think of him, but she needed to step back from him because of his request, and in order to protect whatever was left of her heart.</p>
<p>All in all, she had survived and that, despite the pain, made her feel stronger than ever.</p>
<p>However, it would help if Edmund moved on and stopped looking at her as if she was the only girl in the world to him.</p>
<p>As if on cue, Adrien, who had been practicing with a wooden sword, fell into step with her, smirking with amusement as he did so. "You're avoiding him, aren't you?"</p>
<p>"Please tell me you have urgent news that'll get me or him away from here. They don't have to be real," Beth muttered urgently, her gaze on the fighting pairs around her.</p>
<p>"I think you should talk to him, actually," Adrien replied, shrugging when Beth glared at him, "I don't know what to tell you, sis, the guy is clearly an idiot since it's obvious he never wanted to break up with you in the first place but I think you should let him speak his mind. Maybe you won't be so miserable after that."</p>
<p>"Bold of you to assume I'm miserable," Beth replied, her voice frightfully calm.</p>
<p>"You laugh way less," Adrien counteracted earnestly. "You've tried to keep yourself together for the army and I think you've fooled them but when I'm with you, it's obvious you force yourself to be extra happy. I've noticed you get this really sad look on your face whenever you think I'm not looking."</p>
<p>Beth stopped walking and looked down at him with an impressed smirk. "I see someone's been practicing his observing skills."</p>
<p>Adrien smiled innocently. "I'm only looking out for my big sister."</p>
<p>Beth regarded him silently before sighing and turning, noticing Edmund was already making his way through the different pairs and groups of fighters. She sighed again and turned towards the group. "Everyone, gather around!"</p>
<p>At once, her army surrounded her, waiting attentively for her to continue. Beth noticed Adrien's triumphant smirk and Edmund's obvious nerves before sighing again. "I've seen enough for today so I'm happy to announce you've all picked up the hardest moves of the Archenlandian style without a problem. Tomorrow we will try to combine this style with Narnia's more aggressive one. You are all dismissed."</p>
<p>At once, the Narnians bowed and retreated back towards the How, chatting amongst themselves as they did so. Beth turned towards Adrien and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I want you to know I never fake the happiness I feel when I hang out with you. You're my brother, after all."</p>
<p>"I love you too, Beth," Adrien replied cheekily. "Have fun!"</p>
<p>Beth watched Adrien go with a smile before turning towards the shields and spare swords thrown around her, knowing Edmund was within ear shot. "I hope you didn't want any fighting lessons because you're too late."</p>
<p>"No, I'm not here for that." Edmund replied as he inched closer towards her. He finally stood within her eyesight but not close enough to make her uncomfortable. He glanced towards the weapons too. "Do you want any help?"</p>
<p>"It's okay. I've been practicing," Beth replied easily before raising her hand and focusing on the items lying around her. At once, they levitated themselves to lay on a pile before her feet. She set eyes on the Just King for the first time and shrugged. "I'll take them with me when I go inside. Now, why are you here exactly? Is there anything you need?"</p>
<p>"You," Edmund replied out of reflex, cringing inwardly when Beth's eyes widened at his answer. He didn't mean to be so blunt. Edmund scratched the back of his neck nervously before sighing and looking straight into Beth's eyes. There was just no easy way to approach this matter. "I miss you, Beth."</p>
<p>"No, you don't." Beth had seen this coming and she wasn't impressed at all. "You feel uncomfortable but really, you don't have to be. I don't hold it against you."</p>
<p>"I was an idiot, okay? I was scared and I chose to linger on that instead of trusting you. You had so much faith and trust in yourself that day and I should have believed you when you said everything was going to be okay." Edmund replied, increasing the pace of his speech out of nerves when Beth turned her back on him. "I don't know what else to say but I just, I love you, Beth, and I'm tired of being away from you."</p>
<p>Beth froze at that, and tried to shrug off that painful pang she felt by those words. At last, she turned towards Edmund with a fierce look.</p>
<p>"Don't say another word, okay? I understood and, out of the respect and love I feel for you, I walked away when you asked for time," Beth snapped, thankful that the others seemed to be readying for dinner so they were on their own outside. "Has anything changed? Now you're just playing with me so cut it out and figure out what the hell you want. Until then, do not bother me."</p>
<p>Edmund took a step forward, his voice dropping to a hopeful whisper. "Do you still love me?"</p>
<p>Beth groaned in frustration, "That's all you got from that? Yes, of course I love you but it doesn't matter! You hurt me that day, Edmund, and you're hurting me even more now. Stop with this and find yourself a hobby or something."</p>
<p>Edmund inched closer towards her, his lips pulled up into a light smile when Beth didn't step back.</p>
<p>Beth held her ground and ignored the butterflies in her stomach at being close to him for the first time in six weeks. "What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"You don't trust me a lot right now, huh?" Edmund asked, finally stopping advancing when he was five steps from her.</p>
<p>The message was clear to Beth. He was giving her the space to walk towards him or the other way.</p>
<p>Beth wanted to run away.</p>
<p>At the same time, she wanted to be back in his arms, where she felt most at home.</p>
<p>So compromising, she stayed put and crossed her arms. "What do you think?"</p>
<p>"I deserve that," Edmund acknowledged softly. He looked at her longingly, wishing for nothing but to embrace her, but staying away out of respect. "And I'll give you time to process this but do you believe me? Do you believe me when I tell you I love you?"</p>
<p>Beth opened her mouth to reply but a noise from the forest made her turn around and close her eyes to focus.</p>
<p>Steps.</p>
<p>Horses.</p>
<p>Catapults.</p>
<p>There was so many of them.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Edmund asked worriedly from behind her.</p>
<p>Beth turned towards him with alarm. "They are here."</p>
<p>She signaled the guard on the terrace just above the How while Edmund frowned as he studied the forest before him. "Where are they? I can't see-"</p>
<p>As if on cue, row after row of soldiers began emerging from the woods, their step identical, their armours identical from the others.</p>
<p>Company after company formed itself before the How, catapults lining up behind them.</p>
<p>Caspian had been right, Miraz had decided it was time for the final blow and had brought his entire force.</p>
<p>The final battle lay before them.</p>
<p>"I need you to get inside and gather the others," Beth ordered as she looked at Edmund, "I'll be right behind you. I just need to check if there's any of our own by the lateral side of the How."</p>
<p>"Wait, Beth, I-" Edmund began but Beth shook her head.</p>
<p>"I believe you," Beth cut him off with a small smile. She reached forward and hesitantly took his hands in hers "and I love you too but there's no time for that. You need to go."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded and after faltering, kissed her forehead before smiling at her and walking into the How.</p>
<p>Beth watched him go before facing the sea of silver armours before her.</p>
<p>The Telmarines thought the Narnians had no one to ask for help.</p>
<p>And they couldn't be more wrong.</p>
<p>Beth needed them to know that. She needed them to know Aslan was by their side, just like she was.</p>
<p>So she turned into a lion.</p>
<p>And roared.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Peter couldn't help but wonder why he found so much comfort in looking at Aslan's carving.</p>
<p>After everything that had happened in that room, he somehow could look past it and find reassurance in that everything would be alright whenever he merely looked at the image of the Great Lion.</p>
<p>Maybe that's the trick. Maybe he had to find the light and hope amongst the darkness that was currently surrounding them. He thought he had made progress in that front, to tell the truth, but still, no Great Lion had been summoned to help.</p>
<p>So he couldn't help but worry. He had faith, of course, but he worried all the same. He worried about his people, Narnia's future and himself.</p>
<p>What if the amount of faith he had in Aslan wasn't enough anymore? What if he ended up leaving Narnia for good as punishment?</p>
<p>What if he never saw his home or his king again?</p>
<p>He then decided the worst part about war was the waiting. He was sick of it.</p>
<p>He wanted it to be over already.</p>
<p>"Peter?" Lucy asked as she sat beside her brother. Peter smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before looking up at the carving.</p>
<p>"I wish I could be like you, sometimes, Lu," Peter admitted without looking at her, "You have no idea of how lucky you are."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Lucy asked with a frown.</p>
<p>Peter glanced at her, "You were lucky to have seen Him. I wish I could have, too."</p>
<p>Lucy smiled in understanding. "You could have seen Him too if you wanted to."</p>
<p>Peter nodded slowly. That was the quid of the matter, after all.</p>
<p>Everything's a choice. Lucy had always chosen to see Aslan while he and Susan struggled with that matter constantly.</p>
<p>It was hard to believe in someone you couldn't see.</p>
<p>He hoped he hadn't regained his faith too late for it to matter.</p>
<p>"I think I was embarrassed of all the poor decisions I took when I was in England," Peter said, cringing inwardly as he recollected all of those pointless fights yet again. "But also, I wish he could have just given me some sort of proof, you know, something to hold onto."</p>
<p>"Perhaps we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to Him, Pete," Lu said softly as she grabbed Peter's hand into her own. She then smiled trustingly at him. "And, just for the record, you have us all to hold onto."</p>
<p>Peter smiled at her.</p>
<p>Everything's a choice.</p>
<p>It was for something she was the bravest of them all.</p>
<p>"Pete, Lu," Edmund suddenly appeared beside them, his face marred with anxiety.</p>
<p>"Please, tell me Beth didn't take you back. I would very much like to win a bet for once," Lucy quipped with a laugh.</p>
<p>Peter smirked at that but then, he noticed how Edmund ignored the sarcastic comment altogether. The High King frowned at his brother, dread growing inside of him. "What is it?"</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head. "You better come quickly."</p>
<p>The three siblings rushed outside towards the high terrace, where a crowd had already gathered. </p>
<p>Caspian and Susan, who had been standing side by side, turned towards him as they heard their incoming. The Gentle Queen glared at them. "Where have you been!?"</p>
<p>"We're here, alright?" Edmund bit back but Peter ignored them as he walked past them, his eyes on the incoming army.</p>
<p>From that height, it looked like a see of silver ants, endless, all of them working like a perfect machine.</p>
<p>He took in the catapults, the cavalry, the crossbows, and the several generals that rode into the clearing last, swiftly moving towards the front of the perfectly organized army.</p>
<p>Peter noticed the responsible of it all at once, riding last in a golden armour, his horse almost blinding white.</p>
<p>Miraz.</p>
<p>Caspian had been right all along. Telmarines were predictable in their own self-pride.</p>
<p>Peter smirked lightly. That reassured him.</p>
<p>Besides him, Lucy glanced around with a frown. "Where's Beth?"</p>
<p>"By the entrance. She wanted to make sure everybody got inside," Edmund replied immediately.</p>
<p>In that moment, they all heard a roar.</p>
<p>Edmund smirked. "That's my girl."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, <em>your </em>girl?" Lucy asked in consternation.</p>
<p>Before Edmund could retort, Peter carrasped and looked at his siblings and Caspian. "We need to have a meeting, now."</p>
<p>Without waiting for a reply, Peter walked back inside, heading straight for the only place that could fit them all.</p>
<p>That roar had brought him back the strength and resilience he needed to face the next chapter of the war.</p>
<p>But also, it had reminded him that Aslan was no tamed lion.</p>
<p>He wouldn't come on his own. He needed to be found.</p>
<p>Peter walked with renovated determination as he figured out what they had to do next.</p>
<p>Their plans needed alterations.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Edmund's Beth break up didn't actually happen when I first wrote this fic a few years ago but I thought they needed a break from all the drama. Also, Adrien's storyline wasn't quite like this in the last version of the fic but I've read the following chapters again after many years and I have other ideas for our young centaur :)</p>
<p>What did you guys think about this chapter? Let me know in the comments! Stay tuned for chapter 14!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "Raise A Glass Of Wine (For The Last Time)."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>I'm so sorry about the delay but, to make up for it, this is one of my longest chapters yet! More than 17k words! You have no idea how effort I've put into this chapter so please, vote and comment. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: There's one line here that I've taken out of the Dark' tv series. Also, the title to this chapter's been taken out from "I See Fire" by Ed Sheeran. Also, I don't own the characters of this fic except for Beth and Adrien.</p>
<p>Hope you like this! Update on chapter 15 coming soon so stay tuned!</p>
<p>Chapter 14. "Raise A Glass Of Wine (For The Last Time)."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy stared in silence as the Narnian leaders started entering their meeting room, all of them looking expectant as they waited for their monarchs to explain the new part of the plan.</p>
<p>Ever since they made it back to Narnia, Lucy had found herself in continuous struggle with Peter and Susan. She understood the pressure they were under and, of course, she shared it until a certain extent, being a queen herself. However, in contrast with her older siblings, she knew when it was not up to her to solve things or to save Narnia. Lucy knew from the start that this war, this revolution, it wasn't about her. It was bigger than any of them. It was about saving the Narnians, it was about assuring them a future in which they would be safe and in peace in their own home.</p>
<p>That always set Lucy apart from the others, but it seemed to be more obvious during their second trip to Narnia. Ever since they made it back - and especially after meeting Caspian and Beth -, they all desperately hoped they would get to stay in Narnia for good. Their lives during the Golden Age haunted them, and it made them crave for the lives they had in their beloved country once upon a time; while they also were terrified of saying goodbye to their loved ones in Narnia.</p>
<p>Lucy shared all of those feelings but, unlike Peter, Susan, or even Edmund, she had come to realize, even if not entirely in a conscious manner, that their time as monarchs was coming to and end. Once a King or Queen, always a King or Queen, and maybe they would get to stay by the time the war's over but, if any of them were going to be Narnia's saviours, those were Beth and Caspian.</p>
<p>And Aslan. It was always up to Aslan.</p>
<p>But that day, Peter had realized that too, so he was sending Lucy to the woods in a quest to find the Great Lion. All they had to do was come up with a plan to buy her some time.</p>
<p>Lucy knew she should be excited, thankful that her brother had finally accepted that she was as capable as the others. Instead, as the last officers entered the room and faced Peter with attentive expressions, Lucy hurriedly schooled her expression into a confident one, and tried to ignore her quivering nerves as best as she could. She had been given an important responsibility, yes, and her neverending faith had finally been acknowledged, but she was also beginning to feel the pressure that came with it. She was now an active part of their plan for survival, and she had the responsibility to see the task given to her through to the end.</p>
<p>Lucy sighed wearily, instantly hoping nobody else heard, and tried to toughen up. At the end of the day, all she could do was pray she was worthy of this quest, and that she would be capable of helping her people survive.</p>
<p>As if sensing her conflict, Susan stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder as Peter began to explain the new adjustments to their plan. The Narnians set their focus on their High King but Lucy soon enough was distracted, her focus soon moving elsewhere.</p>
<p>Her eyes soon enough fell on her family and friends, and Lucy found herself trying to decipher how they felt about this, while dread filled her senses dread as she remembered the last war council they had.</p>
<p>Peter, like usual, explained things in a clear, authoritative voice; but there was no reckless arrogance in him, only focus and concern for their people. Beth stood behind him, her arms locked behind her back, her eyes on either the High King or the drawings laid on the circular table by the middle of the room. She was now wearing the battle dress made for her by the blacksmiths, its metal almost as dark as the one in Caspian's armour, and her quiver hang across her back. Caspian sat on some steps by one side of the room, his armour already on as well, and listened to Peter attentively while also talking quietly to Professor Cornelius - who sat behind him -, or to Adrien, who stood by his side. Lastly, Susan and Edmund both stood protectively behind Lucy, both of them carrying their weapons, yet not their armours.</p>
<p>Lucy couldn't see neither disagreement or conflict on their faces. At once, she knew they all agreed to the plan, and that made her feel infinitely better. Lucy finally felt as if they were, at last, the team they were supposed to be since the start, and it all gave her the hope that everything was going to be fine.</p>
<p>She still had the quest itself before her but well, small details.</p>
<p>"Cakes and kettledrums! That's your brand new plan?" Trumpkin exclaimed instantly after Peter finished explaining the plan, his voice raising with pure, undiluted rage. He stalked towards Lucy, his eyes on the High King even as he pointed his finger at the young girl. "Sending your own sister, a little girl, alone into the darkest and most dangerous parts of the forest, surrounded by filthy telmarines!?"</p>
<p>"She isn't little, Trumpkin," Edmund argued softly, but completely ignored by the dwarf.</p>
<p>"I understand your concern, Trumpkin," Beth intervened too. "But Lucy is the one whose faith has never wavered, not even during our darkest days here. She's more than capable of doing this."</p>
<p>Lucy smiled thankfully at her brother and Beth, her two eternal allies. Edmund smiled back. Beth winked at her subtly.</p>
<p>"Princess Elizabeth is right, Trumpkin. Lucy is our only chance to get to Aslan," Peter spoke gently, yet decisively. He then glanced at Lucy with a small smile. "And we need Aslan's help to end this war once and for all."</p>
<p>"Besides, she won't be alone," Susan quipped in suddenly, her tone decisive. Peter looked at her and nodded, so Susan moved to stand besides her sister, grabbing her hand as she did so. "I'll keep our Valiant Queen safe."</p>
<p>Trumpkin looked around him, his usual scowl deepening as he found no ally to support him on this argument. At last, he looked again at the Valiant Queen, whose friendship he had come to cherish dearly, his voice dropping to a pleading whisper. "Haven't enough of us died already?"</p>
<p>Lucy returned his look with pity, sharing her friend's pain. Nikabrik was a name that hadn't come up again ever since the incident with the White Witch but she knew what it was to trust somebody only to be betrayed. She could understand Trumpkin without problem because she too had been forced to kill former allies and that pain would haunt her forever, regardless of how necessary it was or the amount of people saved by that action.</p>
<p>Trufflehunter stepped in from behind his friend, his voice also laced with melancholy. "Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't, Trumpkin, and neither have I."</p>
<p>"For Aslan," Reepicheep declared, his voice loud amidst the heavy silence. He unsheathed his sword and bowed at Aslan's daughter, His representative while He wasn't physically with them. Behind Reepicheep, his fellow mice bowed too.</p>
<p>"For Aslan!" Bulgy Bear exclaimed from the back of the room, his voice booming.</p>
<p>"For Aslan," Beth added softly before unsheathing her sword. Immediately, Edmund, Susan, Adrien and Caspian followed her lead. Peter glanced around him, nodding his thanks for the approval of the plan before looking inquisitively at Lucy.</p>
<p>Peter's message was clear.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Are you ready for this?'</em>
</p>
<p>Lucy hesitated before nodding. She was. She had to be.</p>
<p>Trumpking sighed defeatedly and looked at Lucy again, now with determination. "I'm going with you, then."</p>
<p>Lucy shook her head firmly and reached to place her hands on the dwarf's shoulders as she smiled with as much confidence as she could muster. "No. You're needed here, Trumpkin. I promise I'm going to be just fine."</p>
<p>"Besides, we will need to come up with a plan to divert the Telmarines attention long enough for Queen Lucy and Queen Susan to get back here safely," Peter intervened, effectively ending the discussion. He glanced around the room expectantly. "Does anyone have any ideas?"</p>
<p>"If I may," Caspian gazed at Professor Cornelius before clearing his throat and standing up, his eyes on Peter as he waited for the High King to allow his intervention.</p>
<p>Almost unconsciously, the others followed his glance and also looked at the High King with expectation. From the sidelines, Lucy's eyes narrowed as she waited for her brother's answer with dread, as it would indicate whether the mighty High King had finally matured.</p>
<p>Peter faltered for a second, but then nodded gravely at the Telmarine Prince.</p>
<p>Lucy released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.</p>
<p>"Miraz is a tyrant and a murderer. He will not follow any order or suggestion from anyone around him but, as King, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people," Caspian began, smirking subtly as he grew enthusiastic with the idea. "There is one in particular I believe will buy us some time."</p>
<p>"How can we be sure it will work?" Edmund intervened suddenly, yet not as harshly as he would have six weeks ago.</p>
<p>"Because Miraz won't be able to resist the opportunity to flaunt his skills before his army. Caspian is right. As King, he is powerful yet his reputation could be easily harmed if he fails to show his value to his people. If his people get any indication that he's a coward and therefore, that he's no longer threatening, then he's risking his own life." Beth quipped, barely withholding from rolling her eyes at powerful men and their weak egos. "Ever since the Telmarines began to accumulate power in the country, they would offer their enemies an alternative way to avoid war. A leader from each side would agree to fight in a duel. The winner assured their people their freedom, while the loser side would have to surrender, immediately becoming prisoners of the winner side. Their territory would belong to those victorious."</p>
<p>"When would they stop fighting?" Glenstorm asked thoughtfully.</p>
<p>Caspian and Beth exchanged an hesitant glance before the first one faced the crowd again. "The tradition states that the fight is until death. If you lose the duel, you pay with your life."</p>
<p>A deep silence followed, in which all Narnians slowly took in the implications of the risk presented to them. Meanwhile, Lucy glanced at the other five monarchs with frantic concern, barely refraining herself from begging them not to go forward with this idea.</p>
<p>Peter, her courageous leader.</p>
<p>Susan, her sweet confident.</p>
<p>Edmund, her loyal and trusted protector.</p>
<p>Beth, her selfless and badass best friend.</p>
<p>Caspian, her protective and kind older brother.</p>
<p>How could she stay by the sidelines and allow one of them to risk their lives for Narnia? Yet, also, how could she even think of stopping them? Wasn't that why they were there for in the first place? To save Narnia, regardless of the cost?</p>
<p>Lucy closed her eyes in defeat.</p>
<p>If only it could all be over, so she didn't have to fear anymore.</p>
<p>Edmund crossed his arms, his head cocked in a thoughtful manner as he regarded Peter and Caspian. "The Telmarines haven't come here to be pulled into a duel they may or may not win. They won't accept a defeat so easily. We will be betrayed by them."</p>
<p>Beth was the one who answered him. "You are right, they will not abide by the rules but it isn't about that. If we manage to divert them for long enough, when we eventually face each other in battle, Aslan will be by our side."</p>
<p>Adrien perked up at that, his eyes widening as if suddenly realizing something, and looked straight at his sister. "But, does that mean one of you could die? Beth-."</p>
<p>Beth hurried to her brother, taking him into her arms and whispering comfortingly next to his ear as he cried silently into her chest. The crew around them looked at the pair mournfully, hating this part of war the most.</p>
<p>Families breaking without even getting the chance to say a proper goodbye. Friends, siblings, loved ones, all of them departing one another without knowing whether they were going to see one another again.</p>
<p>It was all so unfair.</p>
<p>After a long moment, Trufflehunter cleared his throat and gazed at his fellow Narnians. "This is not our decision to make. Their Majesties are the ones risking their lives for our country. They should get to agree whether they are okay with this without any pressure from us."</p>
<p>Lucy gazed at her family once more as the Narnians expressed their agreement. She wondered who would volunteer. Also, she worried about the others. If it was hard for her to imagine one of them risking their life in a duel, she could only imagine how hard it would be to the others, who were going to actually witness it.</p>
<p>She thought about Edmund and Beth, who loved each other deeply despite everything, and of Susan and Caspian, who were obviously in love, even if they tried to hide it. She thought about Peter, their overprotective and loving leader.</p>
<p>This strategy might have been necessary, even Lucy could accept that, but it was also awful and, for the first time, it made her wish they weren't leaders or monarchs, and therefore, the responsible ones to see Narnia through to a new Golden Age.</p>
<p>"Very well," Peter declared before looking at the Marksman Queen. "Su?"</p>
<p>Susan straightened before nodding, her eyes wide with barely hidden concern. "I agree with the plan."</p>
<p>Besides her, Edmund avoided looking in the direction of the Daughter of Aslan as he nodded too. "I'm in. Caspian?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Caspian answered before looking towards the princess. "Beth?"</p>
<p>Beth straightened too as everybody looked at her, her face schooled into a determined scowl even as she unconsciously tightened her arms around her brother. "I agree. Peter, we're only missing you."</p>
<p>Peter smirked and nodded. "Of course I'm in. Now we have to decide who is fighting. Shall we meet in an hour?"</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Edmund stood by the entrance of the How, using the cover of the shadows to study the enemy army before him.</p>
<p>He would always remain faithful of his people but still, the sea of enemy soldiers was discouraging. Also, it worried him that, for the first time since he became king, he wasn't being able to block out his feelings until the whole affair was over, and was therefore analyzing the battle before him with his heart, rather than his mind.</p>
<p>He used to argue about it with Susan, too. To Susan, war was an unnecessary ordeal in which families were lost and innocent risked their lives merely for the reason that their leaders didn't seem to be able to get their crap together. Edmund got her point, he really did, but while Susan hadn't really been able to fight in wars before because of her pacifist nature, Edmund had learned to ignore the unfairness of the situation. Not because he wanted to, of course, but because he felt the obligation. In order to be the leader his people needed, he felt he had to be cold-headed while at war.</p>
<p>Still, as he analyzed the Telmarine army, which was setting camp by the treeline, he found himself thinking about the duel, and how he did not want to volunteer for it. He wished he wanted to, he wished his first instinct was to fight in order to spare the other four possible candidates because if he was to die, then he would die happily of knowing he had done everything in his power to save his loved ones.</p>
<p>The horrible, selfish truth, was that he didn't want to die.</p>
<p>During his second journey through Narnia, he had come to know what it was like to love someone and what it was to be loved in return. It sounded silly, even to him, but the love that he felt for Beth was one that couldn't be deterred, one that burned within him, giving him the determination to fight through anything if it meant they'd be together by the end. Now that he knew what it was like to live without that love, he never wanted to experience that again. He wanted to live a life as filled with love as possible.</p>
<p>Edmund snorted with exasperation as he came to realize the extent of his love for the Archenlandian princess. Of course he would realize it just before a bloody battle.</p>
<p>To be fair, though, he's fourteen. His timing was meant to be off from time to time.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he was being pulled back into the shadows, Peter's voice whispering harshly next to his ear. "What do you think you're doing? They have archers with them, you know better than to stand in plain eyesight!"</p>
<p>Edmund shrugged him off, straightening his clothes as he threw his older brother a dirty look. "Will you chill, already? I doubt any archer would be able to reach me."</p>
<p>"Well, you don't know for sure, so let's just not risk it, okay?" Peter replied in a nonsense tone before gesturing towards the inside of the How. "We have to go anyways, we have a meeting to get to."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded, but refrained from moving as he bit his lip doubtfully. "Hey Pete?"</p>
<p>Peter stopped walking and turned back towards his brother. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"I..." Edmund began, clearing his throat, before laughing nervously. "I'm so sorry, I just guess there's no easy way to say this."</p>
<p>Peter barely held from scoffing. He had seen it coming from a mile away and he was surprised Edmund hadn't too. Then, the older brother walked back towards the younger one and rested his hands on top of his shoulders as he smiled. "You don't want to fight, do you?"</p>
<p>Edmund gulped, his eyes opened wide as he still took in the sudden realization he'd had. Still, he managed to shake his head, unconsciously biting his lips. "I...I really don't. I'm so sorry but I just...Beth told me she still loves me and I can't lose her, not again. I know I should be volunteering myself but I-."</p>
<p>"Ed, that's enough," Peter cut him off, his posture a determined one, even when Edmund looked at him with panic written all over his face. "Really, you thought I didn't know this already? I haven't experienced a love like the one you guys have, so I can't understand you completely, but what I do know is that when you were with her, you were your best, liveliest' self and when you weren't, you suffered tremendously. I won't let you lose her again either."</p>
<p>Edmund took a step backwards, his hands raised defensively, as if too scared of talking about this. "How can you be so understanding? I'm the best at duels, Peter, I should be the one fighting! I'm being really selfish here!"</p>
<p>Peter nodded with an understanding smile.</p>
<p>"You are, yes, but I'm not looking at this situation from the perspective of a monarch," Peter replied, his voice still calmed and unfazed. "I'm looking at it from the perspective of your older brother, just like you're analyzing this from the perspective of a person who's in love. I won't let you be so idiotic that you lose that love again."</p>
<p>Edmund took a deep breath before replying, his voice small. "Do you think she'll take me back?"</p>
<p>"I think that she will if you make it clear you aren't running away out of fear again," Peter shrugged before smirking. "Ed, I'm with you through anything, you know that, but Beth isn't the kind of girl you can just love when convenient for you. You need to be decent to her."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded, taking his words into serious consideration. Then, he perked up, his eyes glinting with amusement. "Look at you, giving all this love advice, you should make a career out of it."</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes and pushed him inside. "C'mon wise ass, we're being expected."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>My dear Robin,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't really know where to begin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the first time since I was separated from you, I'm actually glad you aren't here.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>We're on the edge of war. The Telmarines have found us and it's only a matter of time before the last battle begins. If I'm being honest, this is so terrifying for me that the only comfort I've managed to encounter is the knowledge that whatever happens to me, you're safe, back in England with our mom, and that no harm can reach either of you anymore.</em>
</p>
<p><em>For more than two years, ever since I settled in Anvard, I was ridden with guilt, because I thought I left you two unprotected with the man I thought was my father. I now know it...</em>him<em>, wasn't my fault, but still, for every time I felt happiness here, I was instantly reminded that your fate was uncertain to me, and it filled me with complete regret.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Six weeks ago, I found out that he also travelled between worlds, just like I did. While I left England for Archenland and later Narnia, he made his way to the Shadowlands, a most dreadful land poisoned with pure, unfiltered hatred and darkness.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All in all, this past few weeks have been life-changing. Jack managed to get into Narnia with the only objective to hurt the ones I love. Edmund almost died because of him, and because he wanted me to achieve my True Nature.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Crap, sorry. I should have explained that earlier. I'm still having a hard time trying to wrap my head around it, so I guess that's why I struggle with discussing it so much. The thing is, my real father isn't Jack, but Aslan, the Great Lion of Narnia.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, I know. I don't have any idea of how that happened either.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I'm slowly finding out more about my legacy and my identity but what I know is that my powers are limited, except for when my True Nature is active. Now, when that happens...I guess it's similar to Aang from the Avatar series, when he enters the Avatar' state (I'm assuming you've watched the series already. If not, watch it. That's an order from your older sister). I also know that my duty is to help Narnia, just like my father, and that I'm the true heir to the Narnian throne, just like Caspian is the true heir to the Telmarine' one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That last bit complicates things a little bit as me becoming queen was never something we factored in (not that I want to become queen, of course), so we are all trying to ignore it as best as possible until the war is over. However, it does make me a Narnian royal, which in turn makes you and mom a Lord and Lady respectively. If you guys are anything like me, the idea of having people attending to your every need would be uncomfortable to you but I still wish I could send you every comfort and luxury I've enjoyed in Archenland and that I'll enjoy in Narnia if everything goes well. You guys deserve the world, after all, while I don't really need any of this stuff.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyways, I want to make it clear that I don't care who my biological parents may be. My family is in you and mom, and it is in my Narnian and Archenlandian friends. I don't want to get melancholic but I love you two with every single inch of my heart and, if this turns out to be my last letter, I want you to always remember that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I need to get ready for a war council so I will stop this letter here. Robin, promise me you'll live the fullest, most joyful life you can manage. Know that I've always been proud of you and that, no matter where I am, I carry you with me, always.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Take care of yourself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth.</em>
</p>
<p>Beth stared at the words she had just finished writing with a heavy heart. If she had to choose what was about wartime that she hated the most, that was the inevitability of thinking about death. It was the uncertainty of not knowing what was going to happen the one thing that unnerved her the most, and the one thing that made her want to march over to Miraz's tent and challenge him into a duel herself.</p>
<p>She then wondered whether that was it. Whether she would survive the battle to come. Life was unfair, so she knew that thinking it wasn't her time or that it wasn't fair for her to leave so soon was useless. Right then and there, Beth could only hope that she had done enough, not only as a princess and as a leader, but also as a sister, as a friend, and as a girlfriend.</p>
<p>Had she been enough for them? Had she been enough source of happiness? Or had she only been a source of drama and anxiety?</p>
<p>Beth grazed Robin's name at the top of the page with her fingertips. If her hour had come, she could only hope her letters could express her brother the endless love she felt for him. She could only hope Adrien didn't despair. She hoped she would get to say goodbye should she die, so everybody she cared for knew how much she loved them.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Beth looked up towards the entrance of her room, smiling when her gaze fell on Lucy. "Of course I am."</p>
<p>Lucy smiled understandingly as she sat beside her best friend. "I'll assume this letter wasn't as happy as the last one."</p>
<p>Beth barked a laugh before sighing and cradling the letter to her chest. "Do you think we will survive?</p>
<p>"Of course we will, Beth." Lucy replied with a hopeful smile, her voice, however, tinted with concern. "Aslan is coming, remember?"</p>
<p>Beth smiled a little at that, refusing to meet Lucy's eyes as she admitted, "I wished I had more faith in Him, like you do. It would make things so easier."</p>
<p>Lucy leaned back in shock. "But He's your father! And, before, when you agreed with me that we had to look for Aslan, didn't you have faith for him there? You agreed with me before any of the others did!"</p>
<p>"Oh sweetheart, I had faith in <em>you</em>," Beth shook her head as she released an amused chuckle. She turned towards a surprised Lucy with a small smile. "For the last two years, I've read about you guys, what you did for Narnia and what you did for each other. Without you, none of this would have been possible. Without you, your siblings and yourself wouldn't have come to Narnia, you wouldn't have stopped the White Witch and now...Caspian and I probably wouldn't be here. I have faith in Aslan, of course, but Lu, I have infinitely more faith in you."</p>
<p>Lucy smiled tearfully at that, not used to being given so much faith. Of course, her role in the discovery of Narnia was acknowledged but, sometimes it felt as if her importance to Narnia had stopped there. After all, when in comparison to her warrior siblings, how was she any remarkable?</p>
<p>Beth's words were soothing because, for the first time in a while, she could see how she, and her faith, had helped those around her. Still, she had gone to that room with a particular concern so, resting a hand on Beth's, she asked with a small voice. "You're not angry that I was asked to find Him, then?"</p>
<p>Beth frowned. "Why would I be?"</p>
<p>"Because He is <em>your </em>father."</p>
<p>Beth laughed again and wrapped an arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "Lu, my family is here. You, Adrien, and the others. Ersan, in Archenland, is my family. Robin and my mom, in England, are my family. You have always been the most faithful when it comes to Aslan and now, your rightful place tomorrow is being the one who finds Him. My place is here, battling for my people."</p>
<p>Lucy smiled in relief and hugged the older girl. "You're my family too, Beth. I think you deserve everything and truthfully, that means someone better than my idiot brother."</p>
<p>Beth pulled back, glaring at Lucy good-naturedly. "What did I tell you about getting involved in that? Edmund's your brother, you shouldn't be going against him."</p>
<p>Lucy scoffed and waved a hand dismissively. "Of course I should! It is my rightful job as a younger sister to call him out whenever he does something idiotic and breaking up with you, especially since he clearly loves you, was the mother of all poor choices."</p>
<p>"I don't think what he did was stupid. He was protecting himself and really, he was wise to do so." Beth left the folded letter beside her on the cot before clasping her hands together on her lap and shrugging. "I'm dangerous right now, you know? Like, I'm still the same but the poison I carry within me could be too much for me any minute now. I could wake up one day and be weakened by it or due to literally anything else, and the poison would finally be my undoing. I feel like an idiot for letting you guys get so close to me, specially Adrien. I could explode at any time, and hurt all of you at the same time. Really, the best thing you guys can do is take some distance from me until I talk to Aslan and discover a way to cure myself."</p>
<p>Lucy crossed her arms stubbornly, glaring at her friend as she in turn looked at the Valiant Queen with pleading eyes. "I'm not leaving you, Beth."</p>
<p>Beth sighed with defeat, her shoulders dropping. "Lu, c'mon, you know-."</p>
<p>"What? That it's the best for me?" Lucy rebutted before shaking her head. "I disagree. You're my sister and I'm not leaving my family behind, no matter what. That includes you. You're my sister, I love you and I'm standing by you. Deal with it."</p>
<p>Beth rubbed her fingers against her temples, as if fighting away a headache, before looking at Lucy with fond exasperation. "I love you too, you know?"</p>
<p>Lucy rolled her eyes. "You wear your heart on your sleeve, Beth. Of course I know."</p>
<p>"You're a real riot, you know?"</p>
<p>"Am I interrupting?"</p>
<p>Both Lucy and Beth turned their heads sharply towards the entrance, startled by the sudden interruption. Edmund, who had been the one to ask, jumped at little at their reaction, his arms raising in surrender. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."</p>
<p>"Would it kill you to knock?" Lucy demanded as she raised from her seat, her arms crossed as she looked at her brother with a murderous glare.</p>
<p>Edmund regarded his sister carefully, his eyebrows raising at Lucy's harsh tone. "...but there's no door."</p>
<p>Lucy opened her mouth to retaliate but Beth cut her off as she raised from her seat as well. She tucked the letter carefully with the other ones before placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder.</p>
<p>"As much as I'd love to witness this little quarrel of yours, we don't have the time," Beth intervened before looking at Edmund with an expressionless look. "I suppose you're here about the meeting. Are the others gathered?"</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head as he clasped his hands behind her back. "Susan is looking for Caspian so I thought I should look for you."</p>
<p>"And Peter?" Lucy asked.</p>
<p>Edmund rolled his eyes. "Probably expecting us already, if I know the control freak as much as I think I do."</p>
<p>"Let's go then," Beth quipped before exiting her room and walking down the corridor. Edmund and Lucy ran to catch up with her, each positioning themselves on either side of her. As neither Edmund nor Lucy had put on any sort of armour yet, their bright, Narnian clothes contrasted drastically against Beth's dark chainmail, her pale green dress peeking from underneath.</p>
<p>They walked in silence for a few moments until, all of a sudden, Lucy perked up, clearly having realized something. She turned her head right to look at her companions. "Hey, it's interesting what you said about Susan. The fact that she volunteered to look for Caspian."</p>
<p>By then, they had arrived to a narrow part of the corridor. Edmund motioned Beth to go first before looking at Lucy with a small smirk. "You've turned into quite the gossip, you know?"</p>
<p>Lucy shrugged evilly as Edmund went through the narrow passage next. "I don't know brother, all I'm saying is that war's just around the corner, so time is running out for them to figure out what they want. Maybe that's on Susan's mind and, really, it should be in yours too."</p>
<p>For a few moments, silence enveloped the trio, all of them motionless on either side of the narrow passage.</p>
<p>At last, Lucy frowned as she called. "You did understand what I meant, right?"</p>
<p>"Lu, you're as subtle as a bullet," Beth replied from the other side, her voice laced with annoyance. "Everyone got it."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Susan had never had to fight for love.</p>
<p>As shallow as it may sound, she'd become used to having all sorts of men fawning over her because of her beauty, her grace and her status since she was old enough to court. At the time, she had yet to encounter anyone who would actively try to harm her, so she'd kept her heart wide open, believing all of those attentions to be true.</p>
<p>Then, Rabadash came into her life.</p>
<p>It is said a person lives three lives. The first one ends with the loss of naivety. The second with the loss of innocence and the third with the loss of life itself.</p>
<p>For Susan, meeting Rabadash was the loss of naivety. It was learning that no one, not even the most powerful queen, is exempt from danger and fear. It was the beginning of a process of change, one that led to her toughening her skin so no one could ever hurt her again.</p>
<p>It had been easy, to tell the truth. After all, Susan didn't really need that aspect of her life. Without the constant attentions thrown in her way, she found the time to be a better queen, a better warrior, and a better sister. Of course, she knew that closing off her heart wasn't the healthy way to go, but - at least for the moment - sheltering herself made her happier so she eventually managed to move on.</p>
<p>Then, during their second trip to Narnia, she woke up one day with both Peter and Lucy missing. She ran through the Narnian forest with Edmund and Trumpkin, and ended up finding the Narnians, along with their extremely handsome leader.</p>
<p>Falling for him had been easy. Not at all something she decided, but something that just happened. What it was ultimately her decision was what she would do about it.</p>
<p>So, for the following months to that meeting, really, a battle had been ongoing within her. A battle between her mind and her heart, a battle between her fear and her heart's desire.</p>
<p>A struggle that was now different, for the Telmarines had found them, and it was time for the Last Battle.</p>
<p>Hence, she had volunteered to find Caspian under the pretense of getting him to the meeting. Still, as he pondered the idea of talking to him, of admitting her feelings, her fear began to gain strength, a fear that, as she finally reached his room, made her stand just before the entrance, frozen to her very core.</p>
<p>When Caspian exited his room a few minutes later, he frowned in confusion at the petrified queen. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>Susan hesitated as she stared right into his eyes before shaking her head and pushing him back inside. She walked towards the other end of the room anxiously while Caspian waited for her to speak standing next to the entrance, his concern and confusion growing by the second.</p>
<p>At last, Susan turned towards the prince, her voice almost pleading. "I need you not to judge me, no matter what I say next."</p>
<p>Caspian could not be more confused. He took an hesitant step towards her, his eyebrows furrowed, even as he nodded his agreement. "Of course. What is going on?"</p>
<p>Susan stared at him for a long, silent moment, as she took a deep breath, debating how to approach the subject, how to make herself understood, while also figuring out what did she need in that moment as she stood there, looking at the man she had fallen for, her feelings about to burst.</p>
<p>Caspian stared back at her, clearly waiting for her to wrap her mind around whatever was going on, and that took the edge off her nerves a little bit. What she was about to do, she couldn't fathom something as terrifying. Wars, she could deal with. Her queenly duties, she was a natural at them. Now, when it came to opening up her heart, that was a whole different story.</p>
<p>Still, knowing he would accept anything she had to say, knowing he would support her no matter what, knowing he would never be anything but gentle to her, that reassured Susan with the knowledge that she was making the right choice.</p>
<p>So she straightened, her voice wavering slightly as she felt herself more vulnerable than ever before. "Fear has ruled my entire life for as long as I can remember. The fear of losing my father and of having to be a mother to my siblings when I was a kid myself tainted my childhood. The fear of never coming back to Narnia cracked my faith in Aslan so utterly that it led me to despair. The fear of being hurt again...after Rabadash...it led me to put up walls, walls that have kept me together all this years, but walls that have left me even more vulnerable whenever I've tried to break them down. Fear has ruled the relationship between you and me, so everything has seemed to keep us apart. I-."</p>
<p>"No," Caspian shook his head, making his way towards the Gentle Queen. It was only when he cradled one of her hands with his own and used his other one to wipe her tears away that she noticed how shaken she had become for finally voicing her feelings. "Do not take the blame from me, okay? I was afraid too, of failing my people, failing my friends and failing you. When I learned the truth about my father, I broke, and it is no justification to how I treated you and Beth and the others. I don't deserve you, Su, not after everything I've done. You're so good, so...bright. You manage to make everything better, just by being there, and you deserve the very best. I can't stand in the way of that."</p>
<p>This is probably the moment in which Susan should have thought of how she didn't want what was best for her, but how she wanted him.</p>
<p>The truth was, that if she had learned anything from her life in both worlds, Narnia and England, it was that shame was useless. Everybody made mistakes, and it was how they grew because of them, how they made amends what actually mattered. She had studied Caspian during the weeks following the White Witch' incident, and she had seen how devoted he had become to improving himself, for his friends and for his people. The new friendship he had with Peter, the kindness, patience and understanding he had shown to Lucy and to herself, the respect he had granted Edmund while the latter processed his rightful anger, and even the long talks he had with Beth about both of their pasts once they regained their friendship; Susan knew that had all been part of his attempt to become a better person, one that learned from his mistakes and never made them again.</p>
<p>In Susan's opinion, he had succeeded with flying colours.</p>
<p>So, in truth, the thing was that he wasn't the best for her but, in a world where nothing was granted, in which everything could be taken away from her in the split of a second, in which a battle was looming over them, she didn't need the best.</p>
<p>She needed a person as damaged as her, she needed someone who would accept anything she had to say, even if they were in complete disagreement. She needed someone she knew she could confide about all of her fears.</p>
<p>She needed someone who could be her friend and her person.</p>
<p>Caspian had been all of that from the start.</p>
<p>So she cradled his face in her hands, her entire body warming up with love when he subconsciously leaned rested his cheek on them. "I have let my fear rule my entire life. I won't allow it anymore. Not when it comes to us."</p>
<p>There are all sorts of first kisses.</p>
<p>For Susan, this one wasn't an epic kiss, or the type of kiss that would be shown in movies with some romantic setting in the back while the most lovey-dovey song was played.</p>
<p>It wasn't a perfect kiss either, for neither of them were too experienced, but for Susan, oh, for Susan it was one of the happiest moments of her life.</p>
<p>Kissing Caspian felt like arriving home after a long day. It meant comfort, the comfort of being with the person she'd fallen for, the comfort of knowing she was loved in return. That kiss meant the end of weeks in which she had struggled with concealed feelings but, most of all, that kiss meant hope, hope that she wouldn't be hurt again now that her walls had began to fall down little by little.</p>
<p>That kiss was knowing that, for the first time in her life, she loved someone, and that someone loved her back. It was knowing she was in the possession of a love that wouldn't be damaging towards her, but all the opposite.</p>
<p>When they finally pulled away, Susan rested her forehead against Caspian's and bit her lip as she rejoiced in the feeling of the privacy the closed door gave them, the warmth seeping from Caspian's tall frame, and the way she was being held so lovingly.</p>
<p>And when she finally opened her eyes, she looked right into Caspian's dark orbs, her voice light and clear, her fear finally conquered. "I love you, Caspian."</p>
<p>Caspian smiled joyfully, but his eyes remained dubious. "Are you sure, Susan? I don't want you to feel pressured because of the incoming war-."</p>
<p>"Caspian," Susan cut him off as she took a step closer to him, standing impossibly closer to the prince. The fabric of her battle dress brushed against Caspian's legs as Susan encircled her arms around his neck slowly, her eyes always on his. "I don't know what is going to happen to us or to Narnia but I love you. I've loved you for a long time, I think, and I didn't want to spend another minute without you knowing. Can you believe me?"</p>
<p>For an answer, Caspian leaned down and brushed his lips softly against her in a manner so loving that left Susan breathless as her heart began to thud in her chest. After a few moments, Caspian leaned back with a happy, relaxed grin. "I can believe it. Do <em>you </em>believe me if I tell you I love you?"</p>
<p>Susan cocked her head thoughtfully, her smile widening. "I don't know. I think I'll have to be convinced."</p>
<p>Caspian's smile turned playful. "Does my queen have any suggestions as to how can she be convinced?"</p>
<p>Susan shrugged. "I guess you will just have to surprise me."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I'll manage to find some way," Caspian whispered, already leaning down to kiss her again.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>When Peter made it to the Stone Table Room, the other five were already in deep argument. Realizing it would probably be the only time he could hear what they had to say about the incoming war without any sort of fake bravado, he hurried to hide behind a stone pillar just as Susan stood up from the steps leading to the Stone Table.</p>
<p>"They are going to betray us anyways, why do we have to fight?" Susan demanded. "Why can't we just catch Miraz with his guard down and kill him? We're going to have to battle the Telmarines anyways!"</p>
<p>"And have Caspian be an usurper?" Edmund retorted in disbelief. "Continue the tradition of treason amongst telmarines?"</p>
<p>Caspian, who was standing besides Susan rolled his eyes at the Just King. "Thanks for that."</p>
<p>From besides Edmund, Lucy turned towards Beth to see what she had to say, frowning with concern when she noticed the princess was looking at Aslan's carving, her mind clearly elsewhere. "Beth, what is it?"</p>
<p>"I don't think we should do the dishonourable thing right now, but I wish there was another way to defeat them," Beth replied tiredly. She turned to look at Lucy with a sheepish smile, regretting having worried her. "Adrien is freaking out over this. First the whole poison' drama and now, the duel. He just fears I will leave him alone and I don't really know how to console him."</p>
<p>Caspian sighed and shook his head. "Well, we're at war. What can you really say other than 'I'll make my best to come back to you'?"</p>
<p>Beth raised her arms in defeat as she laughed humourlessly. "Right? I mean, I really hate that I'm dumping all of this on you, guys, but what the hell do I say to a little kid who lost his entire family to the same enemy that now waits just outside our doorstep?"</p>
<p>The others were silent, all of them lacking any words of wisdom or any advice that would actually help the princess. Beth sighed again, aware that she would have to figure it out on her own, and turned around to look at the carving of her father again.</p>
<p>Then, Edmund intervened. He cleared his throat nervously and raised his arms in a defensive manner when Beth turned towards him with a pointed glare.</p>
<p>"I'm not saying you can't fight, okay? I've learned that the hard way," Edmund began hesitatingly, yet indifferent to Beth's warning glare. "But Adrien comes first. If you're worried about leaving him, then maybe you shouldn't fight against Miraz."</p>
<p>The other three rushedly backed away from the pair as Beth narrowed her eyes threateningly, her usual kind golden orbs burning with rage. When she finally replied, her voice was quiet, filled with venomous anger. "Is that so? Then why are you still a candidate when you have two sisters and a brother? You need to get this idea out of your head that I'm somehow worthy of being looked after as if I was extremely breakable. You are fighting, so am I, and that's the last I want to hear about it, okay?"</p>
<p>Edmund huffed with annoyance. "This isn't about that! You know that I consider you the strongest girl I know but I don't want you to keep making sacrifices!"</p>
<p>Caspian tried to intervene, but Susan lay a restraining hand on her chest. "Sweetheart, if you don't let them lash out at each other, they're going to lash out at you. You and I just got together and I'd like to keep my boyfriend unscathed for as long as possible. Keep your mouth shut."</p>
<p>Beth was ignorant to them, or to the amused look Lucy sported as she glanced between her brother and her best friend. The princess only had eyes for Edmund, who regained his confidence as the frustration he felt towards Beth washed over him.</p>
<p>"Sacrifices? They are my people just as much as they are yours! I get that we're still friends so you feel the need to be concerned about me but today, right now, we aren't normal teenagers looking out for each other, we're both Narnian' monarchs and it is our duty to think of our people first! Of course this situation is completely horrible but we need to get it over so please, let's just get on with it." Beth snapped harshly before glancing at Lucy with wild eyes. "Where's Peter anyways?"</p>
<p>Peter had heard enough. He stepped away from his hiding spot, his resolve finally determined. "I'm fighting."</p>
<p>Susan turned towards him with a disbelieving look. "What?"</p>
<p>Besides her, Caspian shook his head adamantly. "No, you're not. I am."</p>
<p>Lucy sighed and exchanged a glance with Edmund. "I feel like we've been here before."</p>
<p>"I can't let any of you guys fight, not when you have so much going on for you," Peter explained kindly, holding up a hand when the five leaders standing before him opened their mouths to argue. "I'm the High King and, like Beth said, it's a monarch's utmost responsibility to protect their people. Besides, I'm the monarch with the most seniority, so the Telmarines are bound to respect me more than any of you."</p>
<p>Caspian was having none of it. He crossed his arms stubbornly and glared at Peter. "What will the Telmarines think about me when they see you fighting on my behalf?"</p>
<p>"They will think that you're doing the sensible thing, Cas," Beth replied instead, her eyes still on Peter. "This is a duel to the death. The heir to the throne can't fight."</p>
<p>At that, Edmund smirked at Beth victoriously. "That rules you out too. You're the heir to the Narnian throne."</p>
<p>Beth scoffed exasperatedly as she glanced at Edmund. "Bold of you to assume I'm going to be Queen."</p>
<p>"Enough with the bickering, you two," Susan cut their quickly evolving argument before centering her attention back on her older brother. "Peter, we need to discuss this further. You also have a life, and certainly too much going on for you to give it up so willingly!"</p>
<p>Peter smiled genuinely at that and took his sister's hands into his.</p>
<p>"I've seen you become a whole new version of yourself. A happier, more open one and though I still find Caspian extremely annoying, I know I have him to thank for that," Peter replied softly, his eyes moving from his sister to his brother. "Ed, the same goes for you. You're so happy, and I can't let you squander that."</p>
<p>By then, the six of them stood in a makeshift circle. To Peter and Susan's left, Caspian shook his head stubbornly. "Peter, I appreciate it, despite of the me being annoying' part, but this is really unnecessary. I should be out there, proving myself."</p>
<p>Beth nodded in agreement from Caspian's left, and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>"Or me. There are no rules against me using my True Nature during the duel," she commented before smirking. "I'd like to see how Miraz plans to defeat me there."</p>
<p>In front of her, Edmund rolled his eyes, his lips pulled into a scowl. "You aren't half as funny as you think you are."</p>
<p>To Edmund's right, Lucy copied her best friend's posture and frowned at her brother. "Because you are?"</p>
<p>Peter ignored the ongoing quarrel as he turned towards the heirs to the Narnian and Telmarine' thrones. "The same way I can't let any of my siblings fight while I stay by the sidelines, I can't let you two fight either. You two turned out to be two of the missing parts in the puzzle that's our family and I won't risk breaking you guys apart. You love my brother and sister in the deep, honest way they deserve to be loved. They deserve the world and, if that means you two, then I'm safeguarding you two as well."</p>
<p>For several moments, nothing was heard as the other five took in the meaning of the words the High King had spoken. For a person so cynical, so serious, to be the one who not only pulled some sense into their minds but also, the one who was brave enough to speak about the obvious feelings they had towards one another, whether those had been previously admitted or not, it made them all too shocked to utter any sort of response.</p>
<p>Finally, Lucy was the one who replied, her voice soft as she uncrossed her arms. "I can't believe it but you've managed to justify yet another of your decisions based on overprotectiveness."</p>
<p>Edmund snorted a chuckle as he turned towards his little sister. "I was thinking about that. This time he actually nailed it, wouldn't you say?"</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Susan had been studying Peter carefully, almost as if trying to figure out whether he was teasing them by being so understanding. When she realized he was being completely serious, she smiled softly. "Pete, this isn't fair to you. You have to know it isn't."</p>
<p>Beth nodded at Susan in agreement. "Susan's right. To continue with the corny metaphor you used, you're a part of that puzzle too, Pete, as essential as the rest of us are."</p>
<p>Peter smirked. "Beth, please. I'm the legendary High King of Narnia. I'd love to see Miraz try to beat me."</p>
<p>Peter then set his gaze on each of the monarchs present, making sure they all agreed with him. One by one, they all seemed to deflate, as if accepting the decision made, and knowing they had nothing left but to wait for further commands.</p>
<p>"Now that that's decided," Lucy commented with a frown, "We also need to decide who's going to Miraz to challenge him."</p>
<p>"Well, that one's easy," Caspian shrugged instantly.</p>
<p>Susan frowned at him. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>With a chuckle, Caspian turned towards the Archenlandian princess, his eyes amused for some reason. "Beth, do you want to explain it? I remember you had quite the colourful opinion on this Telmarine' tradition."</p>
<p>"Caspian, if you appreciate me at all, you will spare me of explaining that misogynistic' tradition. I seethe even from thinking about it," Beth hissed as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head when Lucy turned towards her with an inquisitive look.</p>
<p>"Telmarines do not talk to a woman about the matters of war," Caspian explained, his voice growing careful as he studied the reactions of the two Queens of Old. "To them, women are necessary to produce the heir and to look after the next generation while the men rule so, discussing something they cherish as deeply as they cherish war with women is considered to be beneath men. Only Ed or I can go."</p>
<p>Silence was made between the group again, yet for different reasons this time. Susan and Lucy turned towards Beth as if looking for confirmation, their eyes darkening when Beth only nodded moodily and sulked with anger. Meanwhile, the three boys eyed the three girls carefully, expecting an outburst any moment, and preparing themselves to withstand it.</p>
<p>Finally, Lucy laughed humorlessly. "Well, that's just...I don't even know what to say. As if you men knew so much about everything and anything."</p>
<p>Susan straightened and crossed her arms with pride. "I quite agree with you. I don't want to think of how many times our brothers would have been doomed during the Golden Age if it wasn't for us. Especially during wars."</p>
<p>"I know what you guys mean," Beth huffed in response. "Like, really, I feel like one of our main tasks has been keeping this three from fighting over some stupid matter or the other."</p>
<p>That seemed to be too much for Edmund, for he turned towards the princess with an unimpressed look. "You're hilarious. You're the Queen of sassing' comments, Beth."</p>
<p>"Ah, but I'm a woman, Ed," Beth replied with a smirk. "I get to be petty and sarcastic."</p>
<p>Sensing yet another argument between the pair, Peter cleared his throat softly and shoot them a pointed glance when they turned towards him. "Perhaps we should get back to business. I think we should send Ed. After all, he's the one who has the most experience with diplomatic meetings."</p>
<p>Caspian, Susan and Lucy nodded immediately, knowing there was no one better than cunning Edmund when it came to discussing with their enemy. Then, slowly, the three of them, plus Peter and Edmund, turned towards Beth, who was staring at the ground.</p>
<p>As if sensing eyes on her, Beth looked up and frowned when she noticed the expectant glances. "Why is everybody looking at me?"</p>
<p>Lucy shrugged with an innocent smile. "I couldn't help but think you had something to say."</p>
<p>"Well, I don't," Beth countered, ignoring her increasingly red cheeks. "I agree, too."</p>
<p>"Really?" Edmund blurted out, his eyebrows raising in surprise.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, I told you before," Beth replied emotionlessly, a cynical smirk on her lips. "I won't keep you from performing your duty. Narnia needs us."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As Edmund stood on his own by the main entrance of the How, waiting for Glenstorm and Wimbleweather to join him so they could cross to the enemy camp, his thoughts - to the surprise of no one - wandered over to Beth.</p>
<p>The past six weeks, it felt as if he had been witnessing the blossoming of a Beth he had never encountered until then. Of course, he knew she was brave, selfless and generally amazing ever since the day he lay eyes on her but still, the Beth he had come to know most recently was one focused on her tasks, her responsibilities and her people. She amazed him because, while dealing with their breakup, the increasingly stressing situation of their revolution, and the trauma of having seen the man who mistreated her for years on end; she still managed to leave all of that aside in order to be the best leader Narnia had ever known.</p>
<p>Really, Beth put Edmund to shame because, while she thrived and became a respected and beloved leader, the Just King could hardly deal with his exponentially growing feelings for the princess.</p>
<p>Edmund had broken up with her to give the two some time to think it all through, to allow her to breath and toughen up before resuming their relationship, to protect her from any harm or weakness while Jack remained a present threat.</p>
<p>For weeks, that had been his thinking. But, while Beth had seemingly moved on, Edmund had fallen even deeper in love with her so, it made no surprise that he had started analyzing every word spoken to him by the princess, in the hopes of finding even the slightest clue that she missed him too.</p>
<p>Then, the day before, Beth told him she loved him too, even if she couldn't trust him.</p>
<p>And it was those words that seemed to be repeating themselves over and over in his mind.</p>
<p>As he walked from one end to the other of the entrance, he felt hope and doubt inching their way through his every cell, his every vein, his every <em>breath, </em>and he realized then and there that hope was the worst thing. After all, hope stood in the way between him and the process of finally moving on from the best relationship he'd ever had, from the <em>only </em>relationship he'd screwed up.</p>
<p>Hope was still there because, even after Beth's admission, even after her attitude towards him, even with the walls she had seemingly put around her heart once again, he still was willing to work to make Beth trust him once again.</p>
<p>As he began to feel despairingly frustrated, Edmund turned towards the green landscape before him, trying to find any heavy object he could throw dramatically in order to calm himself down but then, he heard steps approaching his way so, with hidden hope, he turned back towards the entrance behind him.</p>
<p>When he noticed it was a sheepish Caspian the one approaching him, and not the princess he had been hoping for, Edmund didn't mask a growl before turning back to glance in the direction of the enemy army by the other side of the clearing.</p>
<p>"I see you were expecting somebody else," Caspian commented as he stood besides the King. He crossed his arms before his chest, his eyes also on the enemy. "I'm sorry to disappoint you."</p>
<p>Edmund sighed. "What do you want, Caspian?"</p>
<p>"I was hoping we could talk, actually," Caspian admitted. "With the final battle coming and everything, I've realized you are the only one I haven't made amends with."</p>
<p>"So you had to corner me while I'm about to head to the enemy's headquarters on a diplomatic mission," Edmund retorted with a scoff before sighing moodily. "Look, Caspian, it's over, okay? Everything's in the past. Let's just move on."</p>
<p>"It's in the past, yes. I'm not sure you have forgiven me, though," Caspian stated evenly.</p>
<p>Edmund took a few steps forward, taking deep breaths in order not to explode from anger. When that didn't work, he groaned before turning to glare at Caspian. "You were my brother, Caspian! I stood by your side while Peter attacked you time and time again! I helped you with the Narnians, hell, I even helped you get closer with Susan! How could you even consider bringing <em>her </em>back!?"</p>
<p>Caspian shook his head, bravely looking into Edmund's eyes. "I don't know. I know I was desperate. I know Miraz's words impacted me deeply and I took it out on all of you when none of it was your fault. I know I was torn up with guilt at the possibility of me having caused the raid to fail. Still, I should have never listened to Nikabrik. Not even a thousand evil uncles are worthy of even considering bringing <em>her </em>back and I have no justification. Ed, I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>Edmund studied him for a second before sighing and rubbing a hand across his face. Then, he shrugged. "I would be hypocrite if I didn't forgive you. Everyone deserves a second chance after all. Besides, it would suck not to be invited to yours and Susan's wedding because I was holding a grudge."</p>
<p>Caspian smiled at that, his chest finally completely free from all anguish. He hesitated for a second but soon, his urge overcame his restraint, and he found himself embracing his best friend tightly. "Thank you, Ed. I won't let you down again. I promise."</p>
<p>Edmund patted his back in a brotherly manner before stepping out of the embrace and smiling at Caspian. "I know you won't. Susan would kill you."</p>
<p>"You're most certainly right about that," Caspian chuckled. The two men stood side by side, their eyes on the Narnian forest before them. Silence overruled for a moment but then, Caspian took the opportunity their newly regained friendship brought him, and blurted, "Can I ask you a question?"</p>
<p>Edmund's posture was suddenly defensive. "I can't help but think you'll ask me anyway so, go ahead."</p>
<p>"You were hoping I was Beth," Caspian began, softening his voice as he recognized the pain in Edmund's eyes. "Why? I thought you weren't going to try to get back together with her."</p>
<p>"After yesterday's meeting, I exited the room and I...," Edmund trailed off before chuckling humorlessly. "It was the first time I admitted to anyone but myself how I felt about her, after the break-up, I mean. I didn't want to harm her further, and I didn't want to look like a moron, so I hid everything with the vain hope that it my lingering feelings would disappear."</p>
<p>"So you told her you love her, then," Caspian stated. He glanced at Edmund curiously. "How did she take that?"</p>
<p>"I'm surprised she didn't knock me out," Edmund replied with sadness. "I don't know, I just feel I screwed up so badly, you know? Like, she's already so worried about Jack and the war and Adrien and I had to be a coward and leave her when she needed me the most. I'm such an idiot, Caspian, like really, I should be studied or something."</p>
<p>Caspian chuckled at that. "I'm not the best person to judge, Ed. I've made mistakes too."</p>
<p>"But you stepped up," Edmund retorted. "You became who Su needed you to be. You even have Peter's approval, for Aslan's sake. What have I done during this past six weeks? I've sulked, marvel at the amazing leader Beth is, and fall even deeper in love with her. I suck."</p>
<p>"Well, then you need to step up too," Caspian offered in return. "Look, I know how it feels, being anxious of making amends as soon as possible. I've been there but Ed, rushing is not the way. Beth loves you, that much is obvious. Now, you need to show her you're staying with her, even if things get scary. That, my friend, takes time."</p>
<p>"I fear I've lost my chance with her. What if she doesn't trust me, no matter what I do?" Edmund's voice was small, his usual confident posture gone. His eyes were fixed on the ground under his feet.</p>
<p>"We'll have to see about that."</p>
<p>Both leaders turned instantly, Edmund blushing and Caspian paling when they noticed Beth standing behind them. Her hands were linked together behind her back, her armour and weapons securely placed on their respective places, and her golden eyes were inexpressive as they went from Caspian to Edmund.</p>
<p>"Right," Caspian finally quipped, his eyes fluttering nervously from the princess to the king. Innerly wondering whether this was the last he would be seeing of Edmund - if Beth had anything to do with it, that is -, Caspian clasped Edmund on the shoulder in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. "Well, I'd wish you good luck with Miraz but I know you don't need it. I'll see you when you get back, Ed."</p>
<p>"Thanks, Cas," Edmund smiled lightly, his eyes still on Beth.</p>
<p>Refraining from saying anything to Beth, Caspian nodded to himself and walked past the princess, soon leaving the two of them on their own.</p>
<p>"How much did you hear?" Edmund finally asked weakly.</p>
<p>"Enough," Beth answered in a non committal manner. Tense silence hung between them as both of them thought of how to say everything they wanted to say to each other. Finally, Beth cocked her head inquiringly. "I didn't know you were afraid I had moved on."</p>
<p>"Of course I am," Edmund replied. His eyes were pleading, his love for her pouring out of him in waves. "Have you seen yourself? You've managed to overcome every single thing you had against you and you've turned into the best leader I've encountered. I mean, you're better than Peter, by now. And where do I enter in this situation? I'm now the idiot who let fear get between him and the girl he loves."</p>
<p>Beth shook her head at that, her eyes welling up. At once, her cool mask melt off, and her feelings surfaced rapidly. "Damn you! I never wanted to break things off with you, I loved you, even then! Also, what has changed now? You're still afraid, and I'm still the selfless moron who gives too much of herself. Nothing is different!"</p>
<p>"No, something is different," Edmund whispered, his throat blocked by an emotional lump. He gulped before resuming his speech. "I'm bloody petrified of losing you but now, now I have experienced what is being without you and I never want to go through that again. During this past weeks, everytime I looked at you, I was so inspired by you and all I wanted was to come up to you, kiss you and tell you that I love you. Now, now I realize that I'm selfish, because I want to be with you, and I want to face the forces that try to separate us together, rather than do the job for them. I'm not in the business of denying it any longer. I love you, Beth, and I will do everything in my power to prove you everyday that I'm not leaving you again. I don't want to rush you, but I want you to know that I'm staying by your side, no matter what."</p>
<p>"And if I decide that I don't need you? If I decide I want to save someone else by risking my own life again?" Beth's voice was a whisper, her breath held as she waited for his answer.</p>
<p>Edmund smiled sadly. "If you decide you don't need me, then I'll be your friend, just like I was before. If you risk your life again, I'll stand by your side, and I'll go through anything in order to spare you too. Beth, I'd do anything for you."</p>
<p>Beth blinked, tears finally rolling down her cheeks. She studied him for a few moments, convincing herself that this was happening, that he was ready, that she could believe him without being hurt again.</p>
<p>Then, she smiled the first honest smile she had directed at him in a few weeks. "You're such an idiot, Edmund Pevensie."</p>
<p>Edmund barked out a laugh, his own tears rolling down his cheeks. "The biggest idiot in Narnia."</p>
<p>Slowly, the two of them walked closer to each other, their hearts automatically mending as they rejoiced in the end of their time apart. Finally, Beth cradled Edmund's face with her hands, more tears falling from her eyes as she felt warmed by Edmund's love towards her. "I've missed you."</p>
<p>"I've missed you," Edmund replied before he gently wiped Beth's tears. His voice was a whisper, his happiness too great to be shown too obviously. "I'm so sorry, my love. I don't know how I can make it up to you."</p>
<p>"Well," Beth smiled lightly as she bit her lips. Then, she wrapped her arms around Edmund's neck and gently brought his face down towards her. "Luckily, we still have time to figure that one out."</p>
<p>And, as they kissed, it was like the world disappeared. They were together again, and that's all that mattered.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Glozelle stood by the treeline on his own, his eyes thoughtful as they studied the approaching Narnians, all of them carrying green branches as a sign of peace.</p>
<p>A centaur, a giant, and a boy. Yet that was no ordinary boy. That was King Edmund the Just, the cunning king of Old known for his way with words and his quick thinking.</p>
<p>Glozelle knew right away that the Narnians were on a diplomatic mission, and couldn't help but wish King Peter or Caspian had been chosen to approach them instead. While Miraz was undoubtedly cunning, he was also of hot temper, which, when in contrast to the famous cold Just King, Glozelle feared it would lead to catastrophe for the Telmarines.</p>
<p>As Glozelle felt his king standing before him, he cleared his throat nervously. "Perhaps their intention is to surrender, My Liege."</p>
<p>"It seems you still don't know them, Glozelle," Miraz replied. He put down the telescope he had been watching the incoming party with and turned towards his general with a contemplative look. "They are much too noble to surrender."</p>
<p>Glozelle straightened, innerly struggling with having to show Miraz the respect a monarch was owed. As General, he had grown to respect his superiors, to never question them. He was good at his job because he was trained under all the values a soldier stood for. Respect. Strength. Loyalty.</p>
<p>Still, he had always thought he would end up serving a kind king like Caspian IX, not a tyrant like Miraz. Everything Miraz was, it went against everything Glozelle looked for in a leader, and it had gotten to the point in which he didn't even know whether he wanted the Telmarines to succeed.</p>
<p>Sure, victory meant things would go back to normal for good but, with Miraz in charge, how good could things be?</p>
<p>"What are your orders, Your Majesty?" Glozelle finally asked.</p>
<p>"Escort them to the council' tent. No harm must come to them...for now," Miraz ordered with a slight smirk as he passed Glozelle the telescope. "Let's see what they want, shall we?"</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Edmund eyed the closed tent wearily.</p>
<p>He had admittedly been looking forward to this meeting. With Caspian and Beth stepping up their leader' skills, Peter being the High King everyone looked up to, Susan being the undisputed archer queen, and Lucy thriving in the infirmary, Edmund had been feeling useless as of late. It was as if every skill he had, someone else possessed it as well so, at the end of the day, he wasn't actually that needed.</p>
<p>It felt good to be needed, and it felt good to be in charge of a diplomatic mission, as he hadn't been in one since the Golden Age. It also felt good to be once again in his armour, the red of its vest and the golden lion embroidered in its center soothing him utterly. Still, the pressure was also there, reminding him that, if their plan was to be set into motion, then he needed to succeed.</p>
<p>After a long moment, Edmund straightened and, ignoring the fact that the entrance of the tent had begun to look like a monster's mouth after it was opened for him, he went through it without looking back.</p>
<p>The sight before him was everything he expected. Three long tables had been set up by the length of the other three sides of the tent, ornamental chairs placed behind them. There wasn't much else there, as all maps and documents had been probably cleared away in order for Edmund not to see them but anyways, Edmund wasn't interested in those. He was interested in the people who followed the Telmarine Usurper.</p>
<p>And, boy, was there a lot to see.</p>
<p>Eleven men surrounded the Telmarine King, all of them wearing their armours, those of which weren't that different from Caspian's, except that his friend's armour was darker. He could feel their gazes on him as they lounged on their chairs in a clear attempt of appearing as intimidating as possible.</p>
<p>Edmund wasn't unnerved, though.</p>
<p>Because, under those neat beards, those armours; behind those scowls and cunning eyes, Edmund could see fear. Fear caused by their king, and of what he would do if he thought they were capable of betraying him. For Edmund, that meant a positive finding as no true leader could be good at their job if they relied on fear to keep their men loyal.</p>
<p>Miraz might have been a true telmarine, cunning and ambitious like nobody but, when it came to leading Narnia into a second Golden Age, one in which Narnians and Telmarines could co-exist peacefully, Miraz would never be able to hold a candle against Caspian and Beth.</p>
<p>Then, the usurper in question spoke.</p>
<p>"I expected many things of my life. Being honoured by the presence of the Monarchs of Old was not one of them," Miraz drawled from his throne behind the table in front of Edmund. "I assume you are Edmund the Just of Narnia."</p>
<p>Edmund set his eyes on Miraz, taking his time to study their enemy. He had gotten a glimpse of him, of course, back in the Telmarine castle, but it was the first time he could study his opponent as closely as he desired. Edmund immediately thought that Miraz certainly seemed to have the makings of a trained leader. The relaxed posture that comes with knowing none of your lords could ever do your job better than you and that, even if they tried, he would be able to see their move at once, as there was no man more intelligent than him.</p>
<p>With his dark hair and bear, his cold eyes, and his dark skin tone; to Edmund, Miraz was an older version of Caspian, had their prince been of a more evil nature. What Edmund found impressive about Miraz was that he didn't try to intimidate him, unlike his lords. Miraz knew his actions and his war' experience spoke for him, so he didn't bother trying to seem menacing or threatening. Edmund had to give it to him, Miraz would have probably been intimidating to anybody else standing where Edmund stood.</p>
<p>But, Edmund had faced the White Witch before he ever even laid eyes on Miraz. After Jadis, Edmund had no fear for his enemies.</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence, Edmund smiled politely. "And I will assume you are Lord Miraz. I am aware you met my royal brother and sister before. I apologize for my absence that night but I was otherwise occupied."</p>
<p>Miraz faltered at that, his eyes darkening as he caught the secret meaning of Edmund's words. The Narnian raid represented a victory for the Telmarines, of course, but it was Miraz's castle the one they got into without trouble. Miraz was a proud man, after all, and the Narnians had sneaked into their castle far deeper than he had anticipated that night, a fact that still bothered him tremendously.</p>
<p>"Tell me, what brings you here? I understand this is a diplomatic mission on your behalf, given by the green leaves your companions and yourself wore on your way to our camp." Miraz questioned in return, subtly changing the subject.</p>
<p>Edmund straightened, his right hand clutching the parchment Peter had handed to him tightly. "I come in representation of my royal brother. I bring a message, which I'm supposed to read aloud. May I begin?"</p>
<p>Miraz gestured for Edmund to go ahead. "By all means."</p>
<p>Withholding a light smirk, Edmund unrolled his parchment and began reading. "I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The reward shall be total surrender"</p>
<p>For a few moments, tense silence hung in that tent. The Telmarine lords glanced at their King with trepidation, fearing his outburst at being referred to as the usurper. Meanwhile, Miraz was no longer holding back his anger, and glared daggers right in Edmund's direction, trying to give himself the satisfaction of unnerving Edmund into regret.</p>
<p>Edmund was a professional when it came to reading people and, as much as Miraz believed himself to be the best leader, Edmund had dealt with thousands like him back in the Golden Age so he returned Miraz's glare calmly, innerly thinking about Rabadash. Sure, the man was an abusive idiot and he was glad he was dead but, when they had to face one another, Rabadash at least took himself too seriously in a manner that was laughable and ridiculous. Miraz, regrettably, gave him nothing to be amused of.</p>
<p>"Usurper?" Miraz finally mused. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword almost distractedly, his eyes always on Edmund. "I wasn't aware we Telmarines asked for King Peter's opinion on matters that are our business. Still, I assume your brother was taught proper etiquette back during his reign and as such, I implore you to remind him that I'm King by conquest as well, and therefore I'm worthy of respect. I say this to you for the benefit of your diplomatic affairs, of course."</p>
<p>"Frankly, Sire," Edmund replied instantly, his voice never wavering from its usual calm tone, "Respect must be earned, even if the person in question wears a crown. My brother earned that respect after he fought against the White Witch, the pirates and the giants, all the while becoming one of Narnia's most beloved leaders. Honestly, I'm not the person most capable to decide whether you have earned our respect, Sire. Still, that is not the point of this meeting. May I have your answer for my brother, Sire?"</p>
<p>Miraz narrowed his eyes, impressed by the king's cool attitude. "Do tell me, Prince Edmund-"</p>
<p>Whoa, Whoa. No.</p>
<p>"King," Edmund cut him off, smiling slightly as he caught Miraz's hidden surprise. Yes, it stung being addressed as Prince but still, it felt rewarding to call people out on their mistake, especially those enemies of his.</p>
<p>Edmund assumed Telmarines had books back in the castle so, if they didn't take the time to study as much as they could about the ones they were seeking to erase off the world, then they were unworthy of the Narnians' fear or respect. They were only worthy of their anger.</p>
<p>Miraz raised his eyebrows in question. "I beg your pardon?"</p>
<p>"It's King Edmund, actually. Just king, though. My brother is the High King," Edmund explained serenely, ignoring the shocked expressions around him. "I know, it's confusing, specially for those ignorant to Narnia's customs and history."</p>
<p>Miraz pursed his lips at that before leaning back against the back of his chair. He then nodded his head slightly as he continued speaking. "Very well. Now, do tell King Edmund. Why would I risk accepting such a proposal when my army could wipe you out by nightfall?"</p>
<p>"Aren't you underestimating our numbers?" Edmund asked in return, his eyes falling on each and every single one of the men sitting around him. "Surely you remember that, a few months ago, us Narnians were extinct."</p>
<p>He wanted them to remember everything Narnians had done already with as numbers as little as the one they held when in comparison to those of Miraz.</p>
<p>He wanted them to remember about Trumpkin, who escaped them; Reepicheep, who managed to surprise them time and time again; the griffins, who had allowed them to enter into the enemy castle unseen by the entire Telmarine army.</p>
<p>He wanted them to remember the numerous raids Caspian and Beth successfully led against the armies set out along Beruna, stealing weapons and provisions as they went. He wanted them to remember the raid, and the fact that they even got to Miraz' chamber before they were even seen by their enemy.</p>
<p>He wanted them to think of Caspian, who escaped everything he knew and was now an undisputed leader of the Revolution. He wanted them to think of all the secret weapons the Narnians could be holding, as they didn't know neither of Beth nor of Aslan. He wanted them to be scared, of what the Narnians were, and of what they could be.</p>
<p>Telmarines were afraid of the uncertain, and that's why they had no gods, no myths, no loves other than those they could sense. War and strategy, those were the two things passed on from generation to generation, but those two arts could be greatly affected by the unknown, as the Telmarines knew well.</p>
<p>When Edmund noticed the Telmarine' lords stiffening with stress and hidden fear, the Just King reckoned himself able to feel successful.</p>
<p>Miraz hardened his glare in an attempt to counteract Edmund's unnerving words. "And so you will be again."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded slightly. "Then you should have nothing to fear, Sire."</p>
<p>At that, Miraz shook his head as he barked out a humorless laugh. "This is not a question of bravery."</p>
<p>"Oh," Edmund raised his eyebrows, his lips stretched into a thin smile. "Then, it's safe to assume you are bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age, Sire?"</p>
<p>"I never said I refused," Miraz growled in return, all calm facades gone as he was called out on his cowardness.</p>
<p>"You shall have our support," one of the telmarine lords called from Miraz's left. He leaned forward to nod at his king loyally. "No matter what you decide, my liege."</p>
<p>At the same time, another lord, this one directly to Miraz's right, intervened, his eyes on Edmund. "Sire, only our military advantage allows us the perfect excuse to avoid-."</p>
<p>"You're lying; I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz screamed at that, standing up at once and stabbing the table before him with a dagger.</p>
<p>Edmund looked on with a frown as the lord who had spoken raised his arms in defeat, noticing from the corner of his eyes how the others seemed to flinch as their king exploded. This was what set Miraz apart from Caspian. The inability to listen to those there to counsel him and therefore, the inability to accept an error or defeat.</p>
<p>Just then, the lord who had spoken shrugged, clearly undisturbed by his king's anger. "I am merely pointing out the fact my lord is well within his rights to refuse."</p>
<p>"His majesty would never refuse," a man intervened from behind Edmund, clearly a general, judging by his armour and the fact that he seemed to be there more for protection than for his mind. "It is the perfect opportunity to show his people the courage of their new king."</p>
<p>Edmund tried not to show any emotions as he caught Miraz's clear inner conflict. Assuming that the lord who had suggested Miraz should reject the proposal was the court's high lord, the exchange made Edmund worry, if he was being honest. As monarchs, Edmund and his siblings had relied the most on the counsel of their high lord, Tumnus, and of their general, Oreius. If Miraz was the same, for his high lord and general to hold opposite opinions seemed to be cause of bad news. Unless, of course, they had figured out who Miraz was, and they were trying to confuse him into doing exactly what they wanted.</p>
<p>Edmund didn't know exactly what was their secret plan but, if he had to bet, he would say it had something to do with power. After all, this were two of the most powerful men in Narnia, right after Miraz. If Miraz died, then they would be free to rule.</p>
<p>Edmund could only hope whatever their plans were wouldn't affect his people's own agenda.</p>
<p>After a long moment in which everyone seemed to hold their breaths as they waited for Miraz to decide, the Telmarine king finally unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Edmund.</p>
<p>"You," he growled at the Just King, "hope for your brother's sword to be sharper than his words."</p>
<p>Edmund only smirked before bowing and leaving the tent without looking back.</p>
<p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p>
<p>Edmund found the Narnians gathered in the Stone Table Room, all of them chattering excitedly in groups, seemingly waiting for something. He walked past groups of fauns, dwarves, talking animals and centaurs, all of whom bowed to him until at last, he caught sight of Peter's golden hair and Susan's red feathered' arrows.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Edmund asked as he reached his siblings. "Where are the others?"</p>
<p>"Caspian is giving a speech. As it's our last day before the battle, we figured it would be ideal to boost the general morale," Peter explained when he noticed Susan was too focused on Caspian, who was climbing the steps to the Stone Table. He then clasped Edmund's shoulder with a smile. "How was it?"</p>
<p>"He accepted," Edmund replied, his eyes filtering through the crowd around him once he confirmed Beth wasn't standing besides Caspian. He had already found Adrien and Lucy coming towards them with huge smiles on their faces. "He was convinced by his general and high lord, if I'm judging them right. I'm not reassured by them, though. I think they want Miraz to die so they have access to the throne. We need to keep an eye on them so their treachery doesn't affect us."</p>
<p>Peter nodded, his eyes grave, but then he smiled proudly at Edmund. "You did good, Ed. I'm proud of you."</p>
<p>Edmund snorted. "You thought I'd screw it up?"</p>
<p>Peter raised his eyebrows. "Do you want an honest answer?"</p>
<p>"Bite me, Peter."</p>
<p>Peter opened his mouth to answer, Lucy's and Adrien's laughs echoing around them but then, a pair of arms encircled Edmund's waist.</p>
<p>"In my defense, I wanted to wait for you by the entrance but Su forced me to come and listen to her boyfriend," Beth spoke with a laugh as she rested her chin on Edmund's shoulder, smiling when Edmund turned his face towards her. "How did it go?"</p>
<p>"Perfectly, as always when I'm involved," Edmund replied smugly, his eyes softening when Beth stood before him and wrapped his own arms around her waist. He had missed her so much. "Hey, why aren't you with Caspian?"</p>
<p>"I figured I would let the man shine. I tend to steal the spotlight, as you know," Beth replied with a sufficient smile before narrowing her eyes and turning to her right, noticing how the others were staring at them with varying degrees of glee. "Now, I assume you made a bet on whether me and Edmund would get back together. Who won?"</p>
<p>Susan and Lucy, who had been smiling at the pair fondly, widened her eyes at Beth's words, their heads slowly turning until they were gaping at the mighty High King.</p>
<p>Beth and Edmund turned to look at Peter too, the latter laughing despite himself. "You won again!?"</p>
<p>"I don't know what to tell you," Peter countered. "I'm the High King. I know everything."</p>
<p>"Hush you all," Lucy cut in, slapping Peter's hand away when he tried to ruffle her hair. "Caspian is about to speak!"</p>
<p>"Your brother owes us part of his earnings. We made the man rich," Beth grumbled under her breath as all of them turned towards Caspian, only Edmund managing to hear her.</p>
<p>Edmund could only nod silently, biting his lips in order to hide his smile. Things were back to normal, and it felt greater than he dared to admit.</p>
<p>"My friends! Listen up!" Caspian called then, submitting those around him to silence. Beth looked around her, noticing how the Narnians looked between Caspian and herself with awe and loyalty, and straightened with pride, honored of being accepted by her people. "Today we will make our final preparations but tomorrow, tomorrow everything changes. Tomorrow our own High King will duel against the Telmarine usurper. Tomorrow, our destinies will be decided. Tomorrow, we will stand as brothers and sisters in arms against those willing to destroy us! Tomorrow, despite our differences, we stand united, one force against our enemy. Tomorrow we reclaim our freedom, we reject our enemy and we refuse our own extinction!"</p>
<p>"For Narnia and for Aslan!" Beth roared, unsheathing one of her long knives and pointing it at Caspian as a show of loyalty.</p>
<p>At once, the Narnians unsheathed their own weapons as they repeated Beth's words, soon enough falling into a wordless cheer as the warriors clapped each other in the backs or hugged one another in a silent show of respect and love.</p>
<p>Peter took all that in with utter emotion and, as Edmund, Beth, Lucy and Adrien were distracted, he turned to Susan with a melancholic smile. "It feels good to know Narnia will be in good hands, no matter what happens to us, don't you think?"</p>
<p>Susan turned to Peter with wide eyes, her heart breaking at the idea, even if she couldn't help but agree. Finally, she could only whisper. "Indeed. Our job is done, no matter what happens."</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Name this island."</p>
<p>Adrien rolled his eyes at the girl sitting in front of him at the table. "Is this necessary?"</p>
<p>"Educating you? I'd say so," Beth raised her eyebrows before nodding at the map placed between them. "Now, go on, dear."</p>
<p>Adrien sighed but replied nonetheless. "Galma."</p>
<p>Beth nodded, her lips stretched into a proud smile. "Now, how's our relationship with them?"</p>
<p>"Well, Narnia and Galma had a good relationship during the Golden Age. They maintained a solid trade between both countries during those years, while feasts and tournaments have been organized with the participation of both nations. Of course, that relationship was destroyed when Telmar invaded us, but Galma is one of the first countries we need to reach out to once peace is regained, as they're our main buyers of wood for construction."</p>
<p>Beth laughed as she shook her head. "That was impressive, brother. You actually listened to me."</p>
<p>"Hard not to, Beth. You're scary when you want to be," Adrien replied sardonically. "Are we done now?"</p>
<p>"Almost," Beth replied before straightening in her chair. "Next question. Which countries surround Narnia and what's our relationship with them before the Telmarines happened?"</p>
<p>"That's easy," Adrien scoffed. "We are surrounded by the wild Northern Lands to our North and by Archenland to our South. By East there's the sea and...gods, Beth, why are we doing this now?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Beth asked, her brows furrowing in confusion.</p>
<p>"Lessons, Beth! We're fighting tomorrow!" Adrien exclaimed exasperatedly. "Please, aren't there more important things to do now other than improving my education?"</p>
<p>"There's nothing more important than your education!" Beth retorted. "A fact I'm sure your parents would have agreed with!"</p>
<p>"My father left me and my sister to die by the hands of the Telmarines!" Adrien yelled, his eyes wide with fury. "He shouldn't be able to get any say in what happens to me! I barely remember him because he chose to die rather than being with me!"</p>
<p>"Hey!" Beth yelled too, yet in concern rather than anger. "That's your father the one you're talking about, kid! I'm sure he wouldn't have left you if he had the choice!"</p>
<p>"Oh, but he did have the choice!" Adrien retorted angrily, yet faltering as he realized Beth didn't know what he was talking about. "You don't know what I mean, do you?"</p>
<p>"No, but you can say anything to me. You know that," Beth replied, softening her voice entirely. She raised from her chair to kneel before her brother. "What happened?"</p>
<p>Slowly and with a slight stutter, Adrien told Beth everything. About Oreius, the sword, and his family's curse. Once he was done, Beth sat on the floor, her eyes wide with shock, her mouth slightly opened as she processed everything.</p>
<p>"Beth?" Adrien questioned. He sat before his sister and looked into her eyes anxiously. "What are you thinking about?"</p>
<p>Beth's voice was a whisper as she slowly replied. "I'm thinking I want to speak to Glenstorm about what can be said to a kid."</p>
<p>"Beth, be serious, please," Adrien pleaded. "I want to fight. I want to be a leader like my family was. I want to defend others but...I'm scared, Beth. My father, sister, and all the others...they were legends, you know? They were respected and loved but they died. I don't want to be cursed, Beth, what do I do?"</p>
<p>"Oh, you aren't cursed, Adrien, the Deep Magic would have to go through me before doing anything to your fate," Beth scoffed. She reached and held his hands with hers in a reassuring manner.</p>
<p>Adrien pushed his long, brown hair away from his face and bit his lips nervously. "Beth. What do I do?"</p>
<p>Beth smiled at him and caressed his cheek with her hand before asking. "Adrien, what do you want to do when you grow up? You want to be a Narnian general, right?"</p>
<p>When Adrien nodded, Beth leaned forward, as if ready to confide Adrien with a secret. "Adrien, the Kings and Queens are taught to be capable leaders, but also to put their trust in the people with much more experience than theirs. In the end, the members of the council and the leaders of their army are the two most trusted groups of individuals to the monarchs, since they offer counsel when needed. The army's general is a particular position and in Narnia, its role serves as a sort of link between the counsel and the army. Therefore, the general is the most trusted member to the Narnian monarchy."</p>
<p>Adrien frowned. "I didn't know that."</p>
<p>"Well, you're only nine, Adrien. You can't be expected to know everything right away." Beth shrugged before continuing. "But, essentially, it means generals are much furthered schooled than other officers. The reason is that they fight both in the battlefield and in the counsel room."</p>
<p>Adrien shook his head with dread. "I don't like where this is going. How much else do I need to study?"</p>
<p>"I'll spare you the details for now, brother," Beth replied with a laugh. "But, my point is that there are all kinds of fighting. I don't believe your family was cursed. I believe they were all needed in the war against Telmarines but, Adrien, the end is coming. For better or worse, this is ending tomorrow. I don't know what's going to happen but our odds can't get any better than the ones we hold currently. Lucy will bring Aslan and I will be there as well and...there are all kinds of fighting, Adrien. Maybe you are also meant to be a leader, but that doesn't mean you will have to risk your life now, not while you have so much life left."</p>
<p>"That's easy for you to say," Adrien scoffed unimpressively. "You never had to sit back and watch."</p>
<p>"I did, yes," Beth shook her head. "I've been sitting by the sidelines ever since I came to this world."</p>
<p>"But, you've been fighting for us here and-," Adrien caught himself off as he took in Beth's sad expression. "Oh. You mean your mom and Robin."</p>
<p>"I know it wasn't my fault. I know I had no control over what happened but the question of how they've been ever since I came here has been bugging me for almost three years now," Beth shook his head with a sad chuckle. "Believe me when I say that I get you because moving on, making my own family in Archenland and now in Narnia...it has been torturous as I keep remembering that they are back in England, with no way of knowing I'm fine. I have never even tried to make it back to England, you know? I have made my life here and now...now, I don't want to go back."</p>
<p>Adrien nodded before sighing defeatedly. "Beth, you are all I have left. I can't leave you tomorrow and run into safety without knowing what will happen to you. I can't leave you. I have to fight beside you. Please."</p>
<p>"Mate, remember what I said when I offered you to stay with me?" Beth asked kindly. "I told you we would take care of each other. I intend to keep that promise, just as I know you intend it to do so as well. I will fight tomorrow to give you a better home, a home in which you can be free without any dangers. And you? You are going to fight for me by staying safe so I know that, no matter what happens, I have you to go back to."</p>
<p>"And if you die?" Adrien asked with a small voice.</p>
<p>Beth held Adrien's gaze for a moment before sighing.</p>
<p>"Something I've come to understand is that I never left my mom and Robin, not really," Beth whispered. "I miss them more than anything but I know that they are safe and happy, just like I am. I know that, as much as they miss me, they would rather have me living my happiest life possible instead of endangering myself trying to find a way back. There are lot of ways in which a person can fight, brother. You, being a kid, get to fight by educating yourself and by being safe. That way, you'll get the brightest future possible, and you will know that your family will be by your side every day, watching you grow with pride."</p>
<p>"And you? Are you proud of me?"</p>
<p>Beth laughed before resting her hands on his shoulders. "Adrien, sweetheart. There will never be a prouder sister than me. I know you are going to do great things. When you're ready."</p>
<p>Adrien hugged his sister tightly, his voice slightly muffled as he quipped, "well, not all of us can be queens of Narnia, so we have to do with what we have."</p>
<p>"You're impossible," Beth laughed in return, her arms encircling Adrien's waist tightly. "but I love you all the same."</p>
<p>"I love you too, sister."</p>
<p>And, as they hugged, the two of them thought of the families they had left behind with fondness, as they knew they weren't alone anymore.</p>
<p>Their families were in each other.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>That night, everyone went to sleep rather early and, before sunrise, the six leaders were the first ones up. Peter, Edmund and Beth set off making sure everything was ready for the duel and the possible battle, while Susan, Lucy and Caspian went to the underground level, were Destrier was already waiting for them, all ready to go.</p>
<p>"I feel like the boys and Beth could have come to bid us goodbye," Susan mused as the three reached Caspian's beloved horse.</p>
<p>"Well, their excuses were valid in my opinion but, what do you know? Maybe they didn't want to deal with the two of you being all cute to each other," Lucy quipped before hopping onto the horse with ease.</p>
<p>Susan scoffed. "Right. That's rich coming from our brother. He and Beth have been positively disgusting since they got back together yesterday."</p>
<p>Caspian kissed Susan's forehead before chuckling. "I'm really glad I'm not Adrien. Edmund crashed at Beth's room yesterday, and I'm sure you all know how loudly does he snore."</p>
<p>Lucy snorted. "Ah, that's a nice picture."</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Susan turned towards Caspian with a frown. "Will you let my brother know he has a bed for a reason?"</p>
<p>"I think he slept on the floor but I'll pass the message on," Caspian smirked before sobering up as he rested his hands on the Gentle Queen's shoulders. "Now, scream if you're in trouble, okay? Surely Beth will be able to know somehow and I'll be there in a second."</p>
<p>"Cas, we'll be fine," Susan replied with a smile. "Don't worry about us."</p>
<p>"Besides, Aslan won't let anything happen to us," Lucy added from above. "We're too precious to be harmed."</p>
<p>"That you are, but I still worry. It's my job to worry," Caspian smiled at Lucy before looking down at his girlfriend. "I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you, too," Susan whispered in return before standing on his toes to place a lingering kiss on his lips. Then, they embraced tightly, reluctant to let go and leave each other, even if they knew it was their duty.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Susan finally hopped on Destrier and looked down at Caspian with a smile. "We'll see you soon."</p>
<p>"Destrier has always served me well," Caspian commented in return, his right hand on Destrier's neck. He smiled at the two queens. "He is loyal and brave. You couldn't be in better hands."</p>
<p>"Or hooves," Lucy quipped lightly, making the other two laugh.</p>
<p>"Good luck, girls," Caspian offered once he sobered up.</p>
<p>Lucy smiled and nodded her thanks while Susan tightened her grip on the reins, her eyes always on Caspian. "Thanks. Good luck to you too."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded before hesitating. Then, as if making up his mind, he searched through his bag, pulling out Susan's horn. He then looked up with a sheepish glance. "Su, I think it's time you had it back."</p>
<p>Susan looked at it for a long moment. She loved that horn tremendously, the object being related to one of her most cherished moments in Narnia. The moment Santa Claus appeared before them and offered her magic bow, arrows and horn was one she remembered often and with pride, as it was the moment she knew she was meant for more than what her life in England had provided so far.</p>
<p>Still, she understood it had long stopped being hers. She wasn't in need of an aiding object. Not anymore.</p>
<p>Caspian, on the other hand...</p>
<p>Finally, Susan smirked at him. "Why don't you hold onto it? Who knows, you may need to call me again."</p>
<p>With that, Susan rode off, feeling Caspian's eyes on her as she disappeared down the tunnel. She couldn't help but feel smug about her interaction with the prince but then, Lucy spoke, reminding her that she wasn't alone.</p>
<p>"You may need to call me again!?" Lucy shrieked before bursting into a exaggerated laughter.</p>
<p>"Oh, shut up!"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 15. Part a. "Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>So, this is part a) of chapter 15! I thought of releasing them all together but I just figured it was better this way, with quicker updates. I start college again next week so the schedule is going to get complicated again. I do however plan to release parts b) and c) before I begin the next semester so stay tuned!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I only own the storylines and characters of my own invention. Whatever you guys read that sounds familiar, that I don't own.</p>
<p>Please vote, comment, and add the story to your library. Hope you guys like this!</p>
<p>Chapter 15. Part a. "Heavy Is The Head That Wears The Crown."</p>
<p>Quote of the chapter: "I Am Sansa Stark Of Winterfell. This Is My Home, And You Can't Frighten Me." - Sansa Stark, Game Of Thrones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Since his mother died, Caspian had formed the habit of going to the market.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For some reason, he'd come to associate it with the feelings of warmth, happiness, and cheerfulness. Every morning, he'd leave the grim, silent corridors of his father's castle right after breakfast and spend a few hours in the market just outside its gates; all of it in an attempt of gaining some peace of mind before having to go back to the sadness that was his life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The thing was that his mother had been the only person he felt he had a bond with. Through the army of maids and nannies that had come and gone, his mother had been his only constant. Without her, he was adrift.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian was slowly starting to think that loneliness had actually united the two of them. Between his lack of friends, his distant relationship with his father King Caspian IX, and his mother's lack of real friends with her being the Queen, the two of them had had no choice but to turn to the other for company. As a result, mother and son had become much closer than the expected of the Queen and the Crown Prince.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That day, he managed to escape the castle much later than usual because of all the preparations for the Archenlandian royal family, who were going to stay with them for a few weeks. He had to hide from his tutor and a particularly observant nanny but just after lunch, he was out of the gates and on his way down to the markets.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sight was as cheerful as always. Loud discussions could be heard left and right as clients and vendors argued over prices, parents uselessly tried to soothe their kids as they threw a tantrum over something or the other, and children ran around chasing one another. The stalls were filled with colour, the vendors selling from candy and fruits to books, clothes and even jewelry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian walked past the different groups of people with a little smile. He was wearing a large, heavy cloak over his royal gowns and his hood was pulled up so he could pass undetected by the Telmarines. Usually, he went straight to the candy and books stalls but that day he wanted to take the time to soak it all in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He wanted to soak in all the different types of families around him. The young couples who had just gotten married, the old couples who walked slowly up and down the roads, the couples with tons of children running around. Regardless of the type, Caspian could just feel the love they all felt for one another and it made him feel nostalgia and hope at the same time. Nostalgia because he didn't get a loving family like the ones shopping around him. Hope that he will find himself a new family someday.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a few hours, Caspian realized his time was up, and that it was time to go back home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He made a quick stop by the books' stand, interested by the new display, when his attention was pulled away. As he glanced down the road in a distracted manner, he noticed two men stealing a woman's purse from its place hanging from her side. Caspian's eyes narrowed, playing close attention to the woman who was carrying several packages in her hands to see if she had noticed the thieves.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman, who was chattering animatedly with a friend, didn't even flinch.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian sighed. Time to step into action.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quickly leaving the book he'd picked up to study back on the stall, he took off after the thieves, skillfully dodging the people around him. Thankfully, his hood stayed on his head so, while his sudden chase caused some heads to turn around - which he ignored without much of an issue - he still wasn't recognized.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After several swift turns, the two men finally led Caspian into a secluded alley, mostly hidden away by the multiple stalls and the crowd filling up the streets. The alley was between two tall, stone buildings, so though there were still several hours until sunset, it was already quite dark. Also, the noise from the streets were mostly muffled in there so the alley was eerily silent, and it made Caspian's skin itch with anxiety.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian skidded his steps to a stop as he took the scenery around him in, alarms blaring off in his head as he caught on the implications of the situation he'd gotten himself into. He'd been led into a road with no exit, he was without weapons and, if these people knew who he was, then they wouldn't hesitate before trying to mug him as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well done boys!" a rough voice suddenly hollered. "You've caught a fat cat!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian turned on his spot, trying to remain calm even as he heard the chorus of deep, evil laughs around him. Just then, three men materialized themselves from the shadows by the end of the alley, effectively trapping him. Thankfully, when Caspian spoke, it was with a strong voice. "You don't know me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man who spoke before sauntered over to Caspian with a smug smile. Unlike his companions, he wore no rags but a rather well kept shirt and trousers. His sword was strapped to his side and his boots made a rhythmic echo whenever he took a step on the cobbles of the street.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, but I do," the man drawled as he finally stopped a few meters before Caspian. "You don't think we'd be able to recognize your clothes instantly? No farmer or cobbler wears clothes embroidered with gold, Your Highness, and they show even through that thick cloak of yours."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian paid his embarrassment no mind as he raised his hands in defeat. "I'm not interested in making conversation with you. All I want is the lady's purse and a safe passage back to the castle. Name your price, and I shall get it for you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man smirked, as if Caspian's answer was just what he had expected.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, we have a price. It's nothing you can pay," the man explained before nodding at the men behind Caspian. At once, the three lunged towards the prince and threw him to the ground before restraining him. "Your father however, will be more than able. Personally, I'm interested to see the prize King Caspian IX is willing to pay for his son's life."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian screamed in wordless rage as he tried to get free, the mocking laughter coming from the men robbing him only managing to increment his anger. He tried to get free, using all of his strength but against this many men and while he was on the ground, it was an impossible task. Then, he managed to lift his head slightly, just in time to see the leader of the gang approaching him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His heart quickened as panic flowed through his entire being. Maybe that was it. Maybe his death had finally arrived.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That thought left him even more angsty. He wasn't done with his life yet!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then, a silver blade was pressed against the leader's throat as a pale hand encircled his body and grabbed him by the shoulders.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before Caspian could even process the sight before him, his guardian angel spoke.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Release him now, or your heads will roll."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From the shock, the grip the men had on him loosened, so Caspian was able to move his head freely, which served him well to witness the scene before him. Whoever was behind the leader of the gang didn't move as the men exchanged shocked glances. Then, the leader gestured at his men, and they immediately grabbed Caspian by the hair, laughing when he grunted painfully.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In that moment, an arrow fell from the sky and straight through the hand of the man who was pulling Caspian's locks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking advantage of the chaos that ensued as the man cursed in pain and the other two tried to pull the arrow from his hand, Caspian scrambled away from them, his eyes on the roof of the building to his right, where a boy his age stood in royal clothes and a bow readied to shoot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As the boy felt eyes on him, he returned Caspian's look with a smile and a wink before calling, "Do as she says, gentlemen. No one needs to die today."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The gang's leader threw a humourless laugh. "I knew these hands could only be those of a woman. I will not listen to a girl."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The voice behind him was even more venomous. "Then listen to my sword because if you don't order your men to leave the Prince be, I will slit your throat wide open."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man's eyes hardened at that. He glanced at Caspian and his men before looking towards the archer on the roof. After a few, tensioned moments, he nodded at his men, and the four hurried to the exit.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or they would have, hadn't the girl raised a hand, therefore ordering them to stop.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I believe you're in possession of money you do not own," she hissed with a threatening glare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With a sigh, the man who had taken the purse threw it to the feet of the girl, and the four ran past her and into the sunlit streets.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At once, the girl turned to Caspian with a worried glance. "Are you okay, Your Highness?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian hurried to his feet, subtly rubbing the spot of his head where his hair had been pulled, and tried not to look too much of a mess before the girl who had saved him. The girl, just like the archer on the roof, was wearing royal travelling clothes and her sword was strapped to her back. Her blonde, wavy hair had been pulled into a long braid, and her green eyes were friendly as she walked towards the prince. All in all, she seemed like a royal he would actually be friends with. "Thank you for that, my lady. I am but how did you know I was here? Who are you?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The girl opened her mouth to reply but then, they were joined by the archer on the roof, who entered the alley with a big, goofy smile. "If I had to choose the worst cowards I've ever encountered, that group would take the prize."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't believe they bought that story of me being deadly with a sword. I've barely begun my lessons," the girl mused before smirking at the archer. "I don't know about the cowards' thing, though. I think you whenever you see a spider takes the prize."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For all his response, the archer rolled his eyes with a weary sigh before smiling at Caspian. "I'm Prince Tor, Crown Prince of Archenland. The goose over there is my sister, Princess Elizabeth."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elizabeth elbowed him with a pout before smiling kindly at Caspian. "We arrived in the early afternoon, apparently minutes after you had left, so Thor and I decided to follow you. I'm sorry we didn't show up before but we wanted to see the intention of those morons before intervening."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian shook his head with a disbelieving laugh. "I just can't help to feel like an idiot over this whole thing. When my father learns of this, I won't hear the end of it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Elizabeth and Tor exchanged a glance before the former picked up the purse from the floor and made his way to the entrance. At once, the two boys followed as Elizabeth spoke again. "I don't know who could possibly tell him though. Those men won't risk their lives in vain and we do not know your father well enough to sell you out."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just keep your sword with you next time," Tor chipped in with a smirk as he patted Caspian's shoulder in a friendly manner.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Or take us with you," Elizabeth continued as the three of them stood by the edge of the alley, their eyes slowly adjusting to being in contact with the light again. She threw an excited smile at Caspian before glancing away. "Aslan knows we could use an adventure."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian nodded with a small smile and glanced at the street before him. It was just like he had left it but still, it seemed different. After a second, he realized that he was the one who had changed but not because of the attempt of kidnapping, but because of Tor and Elizabeth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Secretly, he had a feeling that his prayers for a true family had been answered. It wasn't a suspicion he would ever voice to either of his two new friends, of course, but it was a suspicion that gave him hope.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He hadn't been hopeful in a long time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And then, Tor spoke.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Now, where is the woman this purse belongs to?"</em>
</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Adrien looked around him with trepidation.</p>
<p>This wasn't his first goodbye. He said goodbye to his uncle before the raid, so he was already familiar with this type of scene. Families all around him were hugging and crying as they departed from one another, desperately praying to find one another well once the war was over.</p>
<p>Because, that was the difference between the raid and this next battle. Whether it was voiced or not, they all had the feeling that the war ended with that battle, for better or for worse. Everything about that day felt final, including the goodbyes.</p>
<p>However, he wasn't saying goodbye to an uncle he barely knew this time. He was saying goodbye to the sister who took him in. He was saying goodbye to Beth.</p>
<p>"See? You tell me I need to stop overthinking things and here you are, following <em>my </em>bad example."</p>
<p>Adrien rolled his eyes as Beth towered over him, smiling down at him as if her joke had been the funniest ever uttered. "You know how people tell you you are funny? They are just lying to you because they fear you."</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Beth replied with a smirk, and narrowed her eyes when Adrien only nodded and raised his eyebrows in a challenging manner. "Should I have expected this? For you to tell me the truth only because we're saying goodbye?"</p>
<p>At once, Adrien sobered up. "Is there any truth you need to say to me?"</p>
<p>Catching on, Beth knelt before her brother and grabbed his hands. "My truth is that I'm proud of you, Adrien. My truth is that I love you. My truth is that I will see you again."</p>
<p>"You're a sap," Adrien muttered tearfully before hugging Beth tightly. "We take care of each other no matter what, right?"</p>
<p>"No matter what," Beth replied. She distractedly brushed a strand of her blonde hair away from her face before wiping Adrien's tears. "Adrien, I want you to know that it's okay to be afraid, okay? It's okay to be sad and anxious but no matter what, you will never be alone again, okay? I don't want you to worry. Everything will be fine."</p>
<p>Now that, Adrien would have usually scoffed at.</p>
<p>However, he knew Beth. He knew that regardless of everything in her mind, she would have made sure he was taken care of no matter the battle's outcome.</p>
<p>If the grounds before the main entrance to the How had been crowded by the Telmarines, the grounds behind it remained sacred to the Narnians. The Telmarines didn't want to risk losing numbers to Narnian' guards so they had refrained from surrounding the How completely. The Narnians could have taken that advantage to leave and fight another day, but that was not the way their monarchs did things. They all knew the confrontation was supposed to come at some point while also, they would never have as many odds of winning as they did then.</p>
<p>Adrien was now supposed to leave with Trufflehunter and the group of children, injured and elders towards Cair Paravel. If things went perfectly, they would then be alerted by the griffins of the battle's outcome so they could make their way back to the How. If things went south, they would make camp at Cair Paravel, as it was the one place Telmarines wouldn't dare approach.</p>
<p>After that, the future was undefined.</p>
<p>Still, Adrien knew that if anyone had been brave enough to make plans in spite of the uncertain future, that was Beth so when he finally answered, he was truthful.</p>
<p>"I believe you, Beth," Adrien voiced with a small smile.</p>
<p>Just then, Trufflehunter began gathering those that would leave with him. Adrien looked in the badger's direction with panic but Beth quickly shushed him and made him look at her.</p>
<p>"Adrien, I need you to listen to me," Beth spoke, a note of urgency behind her calm tone. "Trufflehunter will be keeping a constant eye on you but you need to behave, okay? No running off, no wandering, no complaining. Whatever he orders, you follow. Am I being clear?"</p>
<p>"Crystal. I'll behave, sister." Adrien rolled his eyes moodily before hesitating. Then, she hugged Beth tightly. "I love you, Beth. Thank you for everything."</p>
<p>"Shut up, it's been my pleasure sweetheart," Beth replied. Slowly, she stood up and ruffled Adrien's hair half-heartedly. "Go, Adrien. I'll see you soon."</p>
<p>"Bye," Adrien whispered before running off, frightened that if he dared staying with his sister for another second, then nobody was going to be able to pull him away.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Beth stayed put, her eyes set on Adrien even when he was a point in the crowd leaving the grounds of the How. Even when the crowd around her started to dwindle. Even when she felt an arm being placed around her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Edmund's voice was gentle.</p>
<p>"Yes, I am." Beth replied with a smile as she turned towards the Just King. When he only raised his eyebrows almost in disappointment, Beth sighed with frustration. She missed the days in which she could successfully lie to him. "We need to win, Ed. No matter what. We owe it to all of them. To Adrien and to all Narnians who have never met a day of freedom. We need to win for them."</p>
<p>Edmund nodded in understanding before moving to stand before her, which she allowed. After all, Adrien had already disappeared into the woods. "We will. And their Queen will be with them to celebrate their victory."</p>
<p>Beth scoffed as she heard the last part. "I thought I made it clear I'm not going to be Queen."</p>
<p>"You're Aslan's Daughter, love," Edmund replied with an amused grin. "People want you as their leader. You know that as much as I do."</p>
<p>Beth raised her head, narrowing her eyes thoughtfully as she mentally toyed with that possibility. She would be lying if she said she had never thought of becoming Queen but, to tell the truth, she was terrified of making plans when they still had so much to do before regaining peace.</p>
<p>She had just regained her normality, as normal as it could be considered. She and Caspian were back to normal; she and Edmund were back to normal; and Jack had finally become a pressing memory at the back of her mind, effectively blocked until she could deal with it. If she dared to make plans, if she dared to think of the future...she was terrified she would jinx everything.</p>
<p>At last, her answer was a deflective one. "I thought I was meant to be a free spirit. According to the lore about me, of course."</p>
<p>"Free spirits can also have homes," Edmund suggested as he pushed a loose strand of Beth's hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>Beth smiled endearingly at the gesture before his words registered on her mind. When they did, her features turned taunting. "Is this you saying you want me to stay with you after all of this is over?"</p>
<p>"No, this is me saying you deserve to have a true home. You and Adrien," Edmund said with a wide smile before shrugging. "And if that's with me, then I will consider myself the luckiest king in the world."</p>
<p>Beth nodded impressively. "You're quite the smooth talker, did you know that?"</p>
<p>Edmund laughed at that but just then, Caspian skidded to a stop just right next to them. He rested his hands on his knees, gasping for breath under the careful eyes of the startled couple. After a full minute, the Telmarine Prince straightened with a weary sigh and shook his head when Edmund offered him his water' flask.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I'm late, I just saw Susan and Lucy off," Caspian explained breathlessly before smiling excitedly at Edmund. "Did you tell her?"</p>
<p>Beth frowned in confusion. "Tell me what?"</p>
<p>"Seriously, Cas?" Edmund retorted at the same time, shooting Caspian an exasperated glare.</p>
<p>Caspian widened his eyes in shock and looked between the King and the Princess before emitting a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that."</p>
<p>Just then, Peter appeared beside them. He took a glance at the group before him before snorting. "Caspian already spilled, didn't he?"</p>
<p>Caspian raised his hands in outrage. "Why do you immediately assume it was me?"</p>
<p>Peter and Edmund both looked ready to argue with Caspian but Beth cut them all off by raising her hands above her head. "Hi, yes, I'm still here?"</p>
<p>Edmund rolled his eyes at Caspian before smiling at his girlfriend. "What my dear friend means is that the other five leaders decided that even if you don't want to be Queen when all of this is over, you're still Narnian. You're more Narnian than any of us and, as Daughter of Aslan, you deserve a title."</p>
<p>Beth chuckled at the idea. "I already have a title, Ed, and I don't deserve anything! Everything I did, I did it because of you guys. Really, you don't owe me."</p>
<p>Edmund scoffed at that, mentally berating himself that he should have expected that answer. Him and Caspian turned towards Peter with helpless looks and in return, the High King smiled at Beth in a charming manner. "Well, then consider yourself spoiled by us because we've decided that, in thanks for everything you've done for us, we'd like to make you the High Lady of the court of New Narnia."</p>
<p>"I...when did you even talk about this?" Beth stammered, trying to gain herself some time as she thought for a way out of this debacle. "We've been together all day planning the battle ever since Miraz showed up."</p>
<p>Edmund's eyes widened innocently. "Why do you think Adrien agreed to all of those lessons?"</p>
<p>"Because I intimidated him into agreeing to study?" Beth deadpanned in response, secretly cursing the sneaky centaur.</p>
<p>"Beth, c'mon," Caspian decided to intervene. He spoke softly, as if his tone would make any difference. "It's time I start to plan my court. I couldn't choose anyone better for the task."</p>
<p>That was exactly what Beth was frightened about. She didn't want to plant any roots or make any plans for the future because if she died, her friends and family would be even more hurt.</p>
<p>Still, she knew they wanted to do this for her. She knew it would ease their minds if she accepted because, as Peter had said the day before, she was a part of their group, as important as the other five.</p>
<p>When she thought of it that way, it wasn't that difficult to agree so she finally sighed defeatedly. "Fine but next time you want to thank me, buy me chocolates or a new bow. This is way too much."</p>
<p>"Duly noted," Edmund replied easily. "Now, kneel so the High King can perform the ceremony."</p>
<p>"Bossy," Beth scoffed but knelt all the same. She looked up at Peter, now also her High King, as he stood before her.</p>
<p>"Shouldn't we have more Narnians here?" Caspian asked from the sidelines. He looked around the vacant grounds with a frown. "You deserve to have a whole Narnian crowd watching you become a noble."</p>
<p>"I'm already a noble," Beth retorted as she shook her head. "Besides, I don't need anybody else. Just the three of you is perfect."</p>
<p>Edmund, Caspian and Peter smiled at Beth before the latter unsheathed Rhindon. Beth wanted to roll her eyes at the ceremony but deep down, she was honoured. In a way, being welcomed into the Narnian court, her true home, while surrounded by three of her closest friends was the best way she could have spent her last hours before the last battle.</p>
<p>"Fellow Narnians," Peter announced as he lightly touched Beth's shoulders with the flat side of his blade. "It is my pleasure and personal honour, by the Lantern Waste, to give you High Lady Elizabeth the Wise of Narnia. Raise, High Lady of the Narnian Court and Counsel."</p>
<p>As Beth raised, slightly flustered by the scandal the three boys were making with their cheering, her eyes drifted towards the grounds around her.</p>
<p>It felt good to be a Narnian lady, after all. It came with a sense of belonging that empowered her into the warrior queen she knew she'd been born to be.</p>
<p>Narnia. Her home.</p>
<p>She would stop at nothing in order to defend it.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Lord Sopespian wandered away from the Telmarine committee, his eyes drifting between the different groups of Narnian soldiers as he looked for the six enemy leaders.</p>
<p>He could see Princess Elizabeth standing by the front of the Narnian lines, talking to a mouse and to the centaur who had accompanied King Edmund to the Telmarine Camp. He wasn't worried about the three missing men - High King Peter, King Edmund and the traitor Caspian -, as he expected them to be inside, preparing themselves for the duel.</p>
<p>Still, there was no valid reason why the two Queens of Old were missing, and that made him anxious. As he swept his eyes over the Narnian army once again, confirming that Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were in fact absent, he straightened with deep hatred, and scowled in an attempt to hide the panic erupting from within him.</p>
<p>The success of his plan depended on the Archer Queen.</p>
<p>Being the High Lord of Narnia and the fourth in line to the throne meant a lot of things but mostly, it meant that the power he'd been seeking his entire life was just beyond his grasp.</p>
<p>Only Caspian, Miraz and Miraz's son stood between him and the throne.</p>
<p>The prospect of him achieving the crown had never been too positive but then, Caspian was kidnapped and later revealed as a traitor. When Miraz was crowned, for Sopespian it meant that until the new High Prince of Narnia became of age, <em>he </em>was next in line for the throne.</p>
<p>In what seemed like a split moment, his entire life changed. What had seemed next to impossible before, was more than likely at present. Suddenly, the image of him wearing the Telmarine Crown was crystal clear, and all the more alluring for it.</p>
<p>As a Telmarine, Sopespian was taught to be against silly notions such as fate or destiny. He was taught to fight for his heart's desire and to never back off, even under the most impossible of odds. After all, Caspian IX and the ones before him built the Telmarine Empire from the ashes by taking everything they wanted from the fallen nations. That was seen as resilience, and that resilience had defined Telmarines for centuries.</p>
<p>Still, he couldn't help but feel like the odds had worked in his favour. After all, he had worked to achieve his goal, but also life had been in charge of taking obstacles off his path. Caspian's fall from grace hadn't been his doing, but had put him one step closer to the top.</p>
<p>Sopespian couldn't help but feel that life was telling him it was only right for him to be King. That fact encouraged him to move forward to the next steps of his plan.</p>
<p>Caspian would die during the Last Battle. Miraz would follow him as well.</p>
<p>Once those two were done, it would be easy taking care of the little High Prince.</p>
<p>The absence of Queen Susan admittedly put him on edge but with a subtle shake of head, he decided he wouldn't allow that Narnian scum destroy everything he'd worked for.</p>
<p>Sopespian took careful study of his surroundings. He, Miraz, General Glozelle, Captain Rodrick and Captain Petersan were readying themselves for the duel on the side of a makeshift stone ring. It was surrounded by white, stone pillars on all four extremes, some of them even laying across the stone ring, and moss was happily growing from the ground and around the structure. This ring was closer to the Narnian camp than it was to the Telmarine but still, it was a sort of neutral land in-between two Nations who despised one another.</p>
<p>After carefully confirming that Miraz was busy readying himself with the help of General Glozelle, he wandered off and subtly motioned for Captain Rodrick to follow him.</p>
<p>Once Rodrick reached his side, Sopespian turned his back on the Narnian army and whispered, "Captain, grab ten men of your choosing and ride towards the forests. You are to search for the Narnian Queens Susan and Lucy. Five of you take the left side and five of you take the right. Bring me the two barbarian Queens alive."</p>
<p>Rodrick shot an hesitant glance in Miraz's direction before bowing his head at Sopespian. "If I may, how do you know they are missing, My Lord?"</p>
<p>"Queen Susan and Queen Lucy are High King Peter's sisters," Sopespian explained with impatience, making a mental note to get more intelligent soldiers when he was crowned King. "No respectable sister - and let alone one that's Queen too -, would be hiding while their brother fought to death. Princess Elizabeth is here; why aren't they? Whether they are setting up a trap for us or not, I want them here where we can keep an eye on them. Go now, and make haste."</p>
<p>Rodrick nodded with a slight smirk before rushing towards his horse. Sopespian kept his eyes on the captain's retreating form, wanting to make sure he was following his directions but, before Rodrick reached the Telmarine army, Miraz called Sopespian to his side.</p>
<p>"Caspian will not be witnessing the duel. I suppose his months living with the Narnian pest have made him weak and sensitive," Miraz growled with hatred after Sopespian bowed before him. Miraz then glanced at the Narnian army from his wooden throne before looking up and leaning towards Sopespian. "Let everyone know that this change means nothing. I still want to be the one who kills the traitorous rat."</p>
<p>"Of course, Your Majesty," Sopespian assured his King with a sickly smile. The High Lord bowed before glancing towards the other side of the ring, noticing with a smirk that it was Princess Elizabeth the one taking Caspian's place along with the centaur she'd been talking to before and a monstrous bear.</p>
<p>A woman being an assistant in a duel that would decide the fate of both Narnians and Telmarines. It only made this duel more ridiculous, and his access to the throne much easier.</p>
<p>After all, if High King Peter trusted women with his well-being, then how strong was he really?</p>
<p>Then, sudden cheers coming from the enemy army warned Miraz and his committee that the Kings of Old were approaching the battlefield.</p>
<p>Hadn't it been for their deep read armours, Sopespian wouldn't have been able to recognize them from amongst the crowd. After all, the two of them were kids and physically, they weren't threatening at all when in comparison to any of their Telmarine soldiers.</p>
<p>Still, there was something quite distinct about them. Of course, Sopespian had nothing but deep repulsion for the Narnians and their leaders but, looking at the way in which they bowed and cheered their two Kings, it tickled Sopespian's curiosity.</p>
<p>A ruler should base their leadership on love or fear. Telmarines had always been about ruling with fear.</p>
<p>Looking at King Peter with his shiny armour, his silver helm, his proud stance and unreadable eyes, Sopespian realized this was what the books referred to when they spoke of ruling with love.</p>
<p>And it made Sopespian seethe with ire. War was not about love. It was about fear and destruction.</p>
<p>At that moment, it didn't matter that King Peter and King Edmund seemed to have the respect neither Caspian IX nor Miraz had managed to obtain during their reigns. It didn't matter that, once he became King, Sopespian himself probably wouldn't be able to achieve that amount of respect.</p>
<p>What mattered is that love was going to be the Narnians' demise.</p>
<p>They were all going to die because, even at the edge of extinction, they had the nerve to show hope and love.</p>
<p>Finally, both Kings of Old reached the stone ring. They stood beside Princess Elizabeth, who handed High King Peter a silver shield with a red lion painted on it. Peter took it gravely and tested its weight as if he hadn't used it in a long time. Then, he nodded at King Edmund, who presented him with a sheathed sword. King Peter unsheathed it, causing more cheers from his army as he raised his sword above his head.</p>
<p>Sopespian struggled to refrain himself from smirking at the bunch of teenagers. All the show, all the ceremony, it wouldn't protect them from the Telmarine swords and crossbows.</p>
<p>After a long moment, Miraz stood from his ornamental chair and took his sword from Glozelle's hands. Then, he locked eyes with the General before subtly gazing at the crossword Glozelle held in his hands.</p>
<p>"Glozelle," he ordered, "If I should appear to be going poorly..."</p>
<p>Glozelle gulped before bowing his head. "Understood, Your Majesty."</p>
<p>Miraz nodded and turned towards Sopespian before snatching his morion from the High Lord's hands. "Try not to look too disappointed when I survive."</p>
<p>Sopespian had to summon all of his strength in order not to run Miraz through with his sword.</p>
<p>Miraz, however, was no longer paying attention to him. The Telmarine King put on his morion and confidently stepped into the ring. After a moment, King Peter followed his lead and both Kings slowly circled one another as they studied each other, looking for any weaknesses.</p>
<p>"You have guts, boy. I cannot deny that," Miraz taunted as he slowly neared the Narnian High King. "But this isn't necessary. There's still time to give up."</p>
<p>Peter smirked at that, his eyes on Miraz's feet. "Go ahead, then."</p>
<p>Miraz swinged his sword before leaning forward, his posture that of a wild animal about to lunge. "How many more must die for the throne?"</p>
<p>It seemed as if the tension was freely building itself while the two leaders were preparing themselves to attack. After all of those months of uncertainty, fear and impatience, the war was finally coming to an end. One way or the other, the fate of this duel between King Miraz and High King Peter would be the trigger that would decide the future for both Narnians and Telmarines.</p>
<p>So, as they circled one another, all spectators seemed to be holding their breaths with expectation. Everyone was waiting for one thing and one thing only.</p>
<p>The moment in which the tension exploded.</p>
<p>And finally, it did.</p>
<p>"Just one," Peter growled harshly before lowering his visor. Before Miraz could even grasp what was happening, Peter climbed on a rock and jumped towards Miraz, eliciting cheers from the Narnians by the sidelines.</p>
<p>The Last Battle had begun.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Beth witnessed the whole thing.</p>
<p>She saw Sopespian and Rodrick speaking. She saw Sopespian glances towards the How's terrace, where the archers stood.</p>
<p>It was when Rodrick climbed onto his horse that Beth gestured at Glenstorm to follow her and, in an instant, both princess and centaur were rushing as fast as they could inside the How without raising any suspicions.</p>
<p>Beth had no idea of what were the orders Sopespian gave to Rodrick but it didn't matter. She remembered Edmund's suspicions about Sopespian and General Glozelle. She didn't like the angered looks Sopespian kept throwing the archers, as if he had been expecting someone else there. She didn't like that Sopespian sent one of Miraz's assistants away, and probably without Miraz's consent.</p>
<p>When it all added up, it made her extremely anxious and, honestly, she couldn't help but think it was all related to Susan and Lucy.</p>
<p>Maybe she was being too overprotective.</p>
<p>Again, it didn't matter.</p>
<p>If she was wrong, then they would all be able to laugh about it after the war was over.</p>
<p>"Boys!" Beth screamed hastily as soon as she entered the Stone Table Room with Glenstorm. Bulgy Bear, Peter, Edmund and Caspian were in deep discussions right before the Stone Table but they all turned towards the princess with wide eyes as they took in the note of distress in her voice. "We have a problem!"</p>
<p>"What happened?" Peter asked instantly. He had learned to trust Beth when she said there was a problem. Listening to her had saved them multiple times, after all.</p>
<p>Beth gulped before turning to Glozelle. Her face was even paler than usual but she ignored her agitation as much as she could in order to think clearly. "My friend, could you please tell Captain Petersan that there's been a change in the Narnian committee? You and Bulgy Bear will still be the Narnian judges but King Edmund and I are going to be High King Peter's assistants."</p>
<p>"What do you think you are doing?" Caspian demanded before any of the others could intervene. "There's a reason why <em>I </em>am assisting the duel and not you!"</p>
<p>Beth shook her head, ignoring Caspian as she turned towards Bulgy Bear. "Could you go with Glenstorm? Thank you, my friend."</p>
<p>"How am I supposed to earn the Telmarines respect if I don't even show my face during the duel!?" Caspian growled angrily as soon as they were on their own. "Beth, what is the meaning of this!?"</p>
<p>"Let her speak," Edmund scowled at Caspian, ignoring his own confusion as he walked towards Beth and grabbed her hands in a soothing manner. "Beth, tell us what happened."</p>
<p>Behind them, Caspian threw an expectant look in Peter's direction and raised his arms in outrage when Peter only motioned him to calm down.</p>
<p>"I need you to bear with me because this is only a suspicion of mine but if I'm right, then we could all be in danger." Beth began, taking a deep breath to calm herself. All she could think was of how the Telmarines could be cornering Susan and Lucy already and that only made her more frantic. Still, she managed to steel her voice, and got to explain what happened to the boys without wasting another second.</p>
<p>Had it been under any other circumstances, the reactions of the three boys would have been hilarious. Closest to her, Edmund seemed to be fighting with himself in order not to panic. Only his widened eyes were an indication of the angst he was feeling.</p>
<p>Behind them, Peter cursed under his breath as he paled, probably imagining his sisters being cornered, just like Beth was fearing.</p>
<p>And Caspian...well, Caspian had always been more blunt.</p>
<p>"I'm on my way," Caspian growled, all former anger forgotten as he walked past Beth towards the exit. He only stalled to check for something in his leather bag before he was out of the room.</p>
<p>His quickly retreating steps were the only thing heard from the Stone Table Room as the remaining three recovered from the most recent events.</p>
<p>"I should have gone," Edmund finally quipped. His lips twisted into a scowl as the frustration towards himself washed over him. "Caspian's right. The Telmarines will think of him as a coward if he doesn't show himself at the duel."</p>
<p>"You're my brother. It would have been even more suspicious if you weren't there," Peter shook his head. Then, he looked at Beth. "Are you sure of this?"</p>
<p>"I know it seems far-fetched but what I saw, Ed's suspicions about them...I don't know why would they need Susan for whatever plan they have but it all seems to be adding up slowly," Beth replied with as much confidence as she could muster. "This is a risk and I know not having Caspian here isn't ideal but...none of us would be able to live with ourselves if we thought something was wrong and we did nothing about it."</p>
<p>"As always, you make a good point," Edmund nodded before smirking lightly. "High Lady."</p>
<p>"I did not let you pull that ceremony for you to taunt me constantly," Beth replied snarkily before nervously glancing at Peter. "Are you okay with this change, Peter? I know you were counting on having Caspian beside you."</p>
<p>"I did but now I have one of my favourite girls beside me. Everything seems to be evolving just the way it needs to evolve. The three of us can count on one another in order to lead the Narnians to victory. Susan and Lucy, they have Caspian and Aslan watching over them. We have all gone in different directions. All we have left is hoping we can all meet again once the war is over and peace reigns over Narnia once again." Peter replied before straightening. "I couldn't be more honoured to have the two of you beside me. Shall we begin?"</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Deep into the woods, Susan and Lucy were a blur as they rode through the thick, Narnian forest.</p>
<p>Tightly holding Destrier's reins, Susan's eyes were fixed on the grounds before her as she both urged Caspian's horse forward and prayed to Aslan that the green scenery around them would serve as cover. Behind her older sister, Lucy held onto Susan tightly, her face pressed against her back and her eyes frantically studying the trees around her as she too prayed for Aslan to show up.</p>
<p>Both of them could hear the approaching cries of the Telmarine soldiers as clearly as if they were inches behind them.</p>
<p>Lucy fought against her panic in order to think of something, anything that would win them some time and hopefully hide them from the Telmarines. She glanced around them again, desperately hoping to gain inspiration from her surroundings.</p>
<p>No matter how much she thought, nothing came to mind.</p>
<p>"I can't believe they figured it out," Susan spat a humourless laugh as she urged Destrier faster. "Who even noticed our absence? I thought Telmarines didn't care for women, even those who wear crowns!"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Su," Lucy replied nervously. She looked behind her but no Telmarine was in sight, fortunately. "It doesn't matter though, does it?"</p>
<p>"I hate my life," was all Susan grumbled in response before falling again into silence, her present task demanding her focus utterly.</p>
<p>Lucy glanced away again and almost distractedly settled her eyes on the natural elevation to their left.</p>
<p>A lot has been said about the moment just before a person dies.</p>
<p>Some say the life of the person in question flashes right before their eyes. Some say the pain and shock is so intense, so sudden, that nothing is really felt as they fall into oblivion. Some say they encounter themselves looking through a tunnel, their eyes set on the alluring light by the other side.</p>
<p>Right then, Lucy thought it all to be complete nonsense.</p>
<p>Because as she stared upwards at the Telmarine glaring down at her and her sister, she didn't see her life flash before her eyes. She didn't feel any shock. She didn't see any lights.</p>
<p>She was Queen Lucy the Valiant. Narnia depended too much on her. She was not letting her life spill from her fingers so easily.</p>
<p>She was fighting until the last shred of strength and hope spilled from her fingers. She was selling her life as expensive as possible.</p>
<p>She wasn't giving death a single thought because, if she had anything to do about it, there was no way she was dying that day.</p>
<p>"Su!" Lucy yelled, all attempts to hide themselves from the enemy be damned. "They've seen us!"</p>
<p>Susan turned to her before looking up as well. Then, she turned back front and urged Destrier faster. Lucy was left with no option but to watch the chase unfold, knowing that Destrier was already going as fast as it could but that, if they were to survive, then the three of them needed to haste.</p>
<p>Before any despairing feelings could settle in her heart, Destrier halted his race, lifting a curtain of dust as it sunk its hooves into the ground below him. The horse hadn't stopped completely before Susan handed Lucy the reins and hopped down from the horse, grabbing her bow out of her quiver as she placed her feet on the ground.</p>
<p>"What on Earth do you think you are doing!?" Lucy demanded urgedly.</p>
<p>"I'm giving you some time," Susan replied calmly. To Lucy, Susan had lost her mind entirely so it didn't make sense for her to speak so calmingly but hey, who was she to judge?</p>
<p>Before Lucy could voice her complaints, Susan looked up at her with an accepting smile. "We need to find Aslan to win this war. To be able to do that, we need a distraction. I'm the distraction and you will be the one to find Aslan. You were always destined for the task and I know you'll be safe, for He will take care of you."</p>
<p>"But you?" Lucy whispered, too terrified of the sudden change of plan to heighten her voice. She flinched when the Telmarines' screams were once again near. "Susan, please. Come with me."</p>
<p>"Oh, Lucy. You will never have an idea of how proud I'm of you," Susan chuckled before taking a step away from Lucy and Destrier. With her chainmail over her battle dress, her dark hair and clear, intelligent eyes, Susan was once again the Archer Queen from the Golden Age. "I'm sorry but we all need to step up and fulfill our role in this battle. This is mine. Ride away from here and don't look back. Look forward and find Aslan."</p>
<p>Before Lucy could even grasp the meaning of Susan's words, the Archer Queen hit Destrier's buttocks, making it and Lucy ride away from that clearing.</p>
<p>Forcing herself not to look back, Susan faced the approaching Telmarines cries as she notched an arrow to her bow and adopted a defensive stance.</p>
<p>But then, the urge to look at her sister one last time became too intense. Susan looked back at Lucy just as Lucy halted Destrier to a stop and turned her head towards her elder sister.</p>
<p>The two sisters were remarkable because of their merits in different areas. They were warrior queens, ready to give everything up for their home and their people. They were beloved sisters and deeply close to one another.</p>
<p>And, for the first time, the two of them were taking different paths.</p>
<p>For a moment, everything seemed to stop as both sisters exchanged wordless goodbyes. Without knowing, the two wished for the same thing.</p>
<p>To meet one another again on the field of victory.</p>
<p>Then, Lucy bowed her head before riding away as fast as she could. The only thing she could do now was to make sure Susan's sacrifice was worth it.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Susan hung her head down for a moment before sighing and straightening herself, her features once again determined.</p>
<p>She glanced around her, almost in awe with the beauty of the Narnian forest. The golden sun rays seeped through the clearing, casting its light onto plants and trees alike, and showering Susan with endless comfort at the time she needed it the most.</p>
<p>Anyone would have thought that was a good place to die but not her.</p>
<p>Wasn't she crowned the Gentle Queen to the Radiant Southern Sun? Wasn't the Sun her element? While there was sunlight, there was hope. Nothing was lost yet, not even her own life.</p>
<p>She aimed her bow with anger seeping through her veins. Anger that these mere guards had the nerve to think they were a worthy opponent to the Archer Queen.</p>
<p>And, after a moment, the first Telmarine appeared into her eyesight, sword drawn as he swiftly rode his way towards the Narnian Queen.</p>
<p>Susan took a deep breath.</p>
<p>And shot.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 15. Part b. "The Lion and The Eagle."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>I've been researching and Miraz' helm is called a morion. Just in case anyone wonders about the meaning of that word.</p>
<p>One reminder: As you know, Beth went to Archenland two years before this fic starts. That means she travelled between the two worlds when she was 12. Tor and Torin are twins, and the same age as Caspian so they are 15 when Beth enters their lives. In this chapter, I've added two flashbacks in order to cast a glimpse on the relationship of Beth with both brothers. This will be important for later.</p>
<p>Also, I've added some aspects from the book to the chapter!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters I've created for this fic. Their storylines are also of my belonging. </p>
<p>Chapter 15. Part b. "The Lion And The Eagle."</p>
<p>Quote of the Chapter: "Little people know, when little people fight, we may look easy pickings, but we've got some bite. So never kick a dog because it's just a pup! We'll fight like twenty armies, and we won't give up! So you better run for cover, when the pup grows..." -Gavroche, Les Miserables (film version 2012)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No matter how hard he tried, Crown Prince Tor of Archenland couldn't fathom why the snores of a girl had managed to shoo one of the most dangerous followers of the White Witch away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, that's exactly what happened. He'd been riding through the eastern forests or Archenland, near the border to Narnia, when the foul witch ambushed him, making him fall from his horse and almost knocking him out with her cane. Still, Tor had managed to dodge that last blow and, hastily hopping onto his horse, he managed to ride away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From then on, it had been a chase as Tor rode through the woods with the witch riding just a few feet behind her but then, a powerful snore, had resonated through that path in the woods and before he knew it, the witch was running away with terror.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It hadn't taken the girl too long to scramble awake but it had put Tor in a new predicament.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What was he supposed to say to a girl wearing strange clothes who he'd encountered by running from a witch?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The girl was currently squished against a fallen trunk, her arms tightly wrapped around her bent legs. Her blonde hair was slightly dirty from the soil she had been sleeping onto, but her green eyes shone with intelligence as they peeked from above her knees, studying Tor closely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly, in order not to scare the girl further, Tor sat on the ground a few feet in front of her. He unsheathed his sword and threw it away before holding up his hands in surrender. "I won't hurt you, my lady. I swear."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The girl visibly took a deep breath before glancing at the thrown sword. Finally, her grip around her legs loosened slightly. When she spoke, her voice was rough and quiet. "Where am I?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're in Archenland," Tor replied easily, refraining himself from exteriorizing his concern. Who was this girl? "I'm Prince Tor, heir to the throne of Archenland."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The moment she heard the word 'Archenland', she snapped out of her stupor. Hastingly standing up, she gazed wildly around her, her eyes wide with panic. "No, no, no! I don't belong here! How did I even get here!?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Calm down," Tor stood up too, startled by the sudden change in the girl's demeanour. He took a step towards her but faltered when he realized that too much closeness could upset her further. "Please, tell me where you are from. Is it Narnia? Galma, perhaps? I can help you find your home, don't worry."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm afraid you can't," the girl whispered. She stopped fidgeting, and her shoulders dropped as if a terrible realization had suddenly dawned on her. "I come from England. I come from another world."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tor tried not to smile at that. The last people who came from this 'England' place were the Kings and Queens of Old, who defeated the White Witch and led Narnia into its Golden Age. After their mysterious disappearance, the lore began to state that people from England were always summoned when they were most needed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The golden days of High King Peter's reign were long gone and not only in Narnia, but in Archenland too. As the Narnia invaded by Telmarines was no longer a safe space for any creatures, groups loyal to the White Witch had begun to resurface, taking their activities to Archenland instead. Tor had always been hopeful that he would be able to solve the problem of the followers of the White Witch once he was King but, unconsciously, he'd always known that, just like the White Witch had been defeated by the Kings and Queens of Old, this new followers were to be defeated by an outsider as well.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe this girl was the answer. After all, everything happens for a reason.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My Lady, how did you get here?" Tor asked kindly, taking a step closer when the girl sat on the fallen trunk with an exhausted sigh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm no lady, Prince Tor. My name is Beth...Elizabeth, in fact, but everybody calls me Beth," Beth clarified before her eyes unfocused as she thought of her journey. Her voice grew more emotional the more she spoke. "There was snow, I...I fought with my father but I don't even remember what about and.. and everything went black. When I woke up, you were gaping at me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nice, thanks for that." Tor scoffed but then, Beth stood up in a haste. "Did you remember something else?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Did anyone else come with me?" Beth asked instead, her voice heightened with the desperate urge of knowing the answer. "A baby. Did a baby come with me? Did you see him?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We can look but I don't think so," Tor shook his head, his eyes sympathetic as the girl before him seemed to deflate with surrender. "Was him with you? The baby, I mean."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, we were on our way to meet him at the hospital," Beth whispered, lowering her head to hide her tears. "My little brother Robin was born today and I abandoned him."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tor bit his lip, carefully considering his next move. He was almost sure a war was coming that would solve the problems of both Narnia and Archenland, just like before when the Kings and Queens of Old fought the White Witch. If Beth was a part of it, then things would evolve however they needed to in order to bring peace back to the continent. Still, he first needed to get Beth to the castle so they could help each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Making up his mind, Tor took another step forward and rested a hand on Beth's shoulder, quickly taking it off when she flinched and backed away from him. "I'm sorry, Beth. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable but I have an idea. Would you be willing to listen to me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's not your fault, Prince Tor." Beth looked up at him, crossing her arms defensively as she smiled lightly. "Please, tell me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know I've given you no reason to trust me. You don't know me after all," Tor began slowly, carefully studying Beth's features. "Still, I'm an honourable man and so is my father the King. Our castle, Anvard, is not too far from here. Come and stay with us until we understand why you are here and we figure out a way for you to go back."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth cocked her head curiously. "Why aren't you surprised I'm from another world?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You aren't our first English visitor, Beth," Tor replied, chuckling when Beth's green orbs brightened with curiosity. "Come, I'll tell you all about it during our ride towards Anvard."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah," Beth hesitated while Tor made his way to pick up his fallen sword before heading towards his horse. "I don't know how to ride, Prince Tor."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please, you saved my life. Call me Tor," the prince replied before patting his horse' saddle. "You ride and I'll guide the horse. I promise it's easy."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth agreed to the plan and, before too long, they were making their way back to Anvard. They'd been walking for a few minutes in comfortable silence when Beth spoke again, her voice now softened. "Thank you, Tor."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No problem, Beth. I have the feeling we're going to be good friends." was Tor's reply. After a few moments, he suddenly shook his head with an amused chuckle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Immediately, Beth's voice reached him from behind him. "What is it?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm picturing my brother's reaction to a guest who isn't nobility. Torin is quite the snob, you see," Tor replied with a snort. "Gods, he's going to hate this. It's going to be hilarious."</em>
</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>The silver lining was that there was no time to focus on anything but the Telmarines heading her way.</p>
<p>Her vision tunneled as the first Telmarine appeared.</p>
<p>Her bow was ready to shoot. Her skill was impeccable and her faith once again strong. On that front, there was nothing to worry about. She was at her strongest and, no matter the skills of the incoming enemy, all of them would drop dead before reaching her.</p>
<p>She felt in her element, taking her time to shoot so she could make each arrow count while making sure it was as fast as humanly possible without missing. For every Telmarine that rode down that path, their swords drawn and their faces pulled into scowls, there was an arrow leaving her quiver, being notched to her bow and finally flying right through the enemy's heart.</p>
<p>She fired arrows as fast as she could.</p>
<p>Still, there were too many coming towards her at the same time.</p>
<p>One Telmarine fell.</p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p>Three.</p>
<p>Still, two more came. And too closely for her to shoot as well.</p>
<p>The first one she managed to dodge by getting down to her knees as he swung his sword right through the space her head had been a moment ago. Quickly, Susan gathered herself and took another arrow off her quiver the moment she realized the soldier continued riding, clearly intending to hunt Lucy down.</p>
<p>She aimed in a hurry, her haste to protect Lucy making her forget her surroundings for a second. Her vision tunneled again for a moment too short before she regained her bearings but it was too late.</p>
<p>She had forgotten about the last man.</p>
<p>Just as she was turning her head to look for the last rider, Susan was suddenly thrown aside, falling against a nearby tree with a pained gasp. She fell to the ground with a thud, forgetting everything as she desperately tried to get air into her constricted lungs.</p>
<p>Lucy, the war, nothing mattered in that moment. All she could feel was the incoming enemy, one she was too weak to fight because she just <em>couldn't breathe.</em></p>
<p>Miraculously, her vision cleared and oxygen filled her lungs just as she heard incoming hooves. She looked up, reaching hastily for her sword as the soldier before her screamed, his blade pointed straight at her heart.</p>
<p>The next moment felt infinite.</p>
<p>She knew she wasn't fast enough. Not when it came to the sword. By the time she managed to unsheathe the sword and stand up to fight, the soldier would have already run her through with his blade. She didn't even have time to think of her near death.</p>
<p>The shock was just too much and, as stated before, there just wasn't enough time.</p>
<p>And then, a familiar voice yelled her name.</p>
<p>Before Susan could process what was happening, Caspian had rode towards them like a dark shadow and was fighting the Telmarine on horseback. The sight was rather unsettling, as the enemy fought her beloved with passionate hatred but then, Caspian blocked the Telmarine sword with his own, quickly retaliating by slashing his belly.</p>
<p>As the startled horse rode away with a dead Telmarine on his saddle, Caspian sheathed his sword and turned towards Susan with a concerned smile.</p>
<p>Susan smiled back. She had never loved Caspian as intensely as in that moment.</p>
<p>"Still sure you don't need the horn?" Caspian teased her lightly.</p>
<p>Susan swiftly stood up and took Caspian's hand before hoisting herself behind him on the horse. For a few seconds, silence surrounded them as they embraced one another, their relief too great to be voiced.</p>
<p>Then, Susan pulled back with a scowl. "I could have handled it myself."</p>
<p>Caspian snorted a laugh before the couple rode back to the How, when they were being expected. Their job was done there and it was now up to their Valiant Queen.</p>
<p>But, as they retreated, Susan looked back in the opposite direction. The direction her sister took, armed with nothing but a dagger.</p>
<p>The direction that murderous Telmarine headed for as well, hunting his sister down.</p>
<p>Susan could only pray, so she did, her head snuggled against Caspian's shoulder blade.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Aslan, watch over my sister. Please.'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p>
<p>Just as Beth had feared, watching how someone she loved fought until death was excruciating.</p>
<p>Still, she owed it to Peter to perform her role as assistant flawlessly. Because of that, she managed to maintain a calm façade, even as the duel between the leaders of both Narnia and Telmar intensified, their battle growing heated and filled with murderous hate.</p>
<p>She could feel the anxiety of her companions as well, even without setting her eyes on them. Glenstorm and Bulgy Bear stood on either extreme of their committee's side, their swords drawn and their eyes fixed on the fighting pair. Glenstorm had managed to keep his face relatively expressionless but Bulgy Bear had forgotten all about his whereabouts, since he was licking a paw with abandonment - despite having been warned against it repeatedly.</p>
<p>Then, her eyes were drawn to Edmund only to find he was already looking at her. Like her, Edmund was quite skilled when it came to hiding her emotions but not to someone who knew him as well as she did. She could see his frantic stress fighting against his self-control in order to erupt and, with a small sigh, she realized she wasn't looking at the fear a King felt for his High King. She was witnessing the fear a man felt for a brother as he risked his own life right before him.</p>
<p>She wished to be able to comfort him without being completely inappropriate but, as that was impossible, she settled for shooting him a smile full of understanding. Understanding of what he felt. Understanding because she felt the same.</p>
<p>Edmund smiled in return before the two looked at the pair again. In that moment, Beth realized all she could do until it was over was pray. Pray for Peter's victory. Pray for Lucy's success, pray for Susan, Caspian and Adrien to be alright.</p>
<p>Then, a scream snapped her out of her musings, and made her focus again on the duel.</p>
<p>In a particular swift move, Peter twirled away from Miraz's attack, using the advantage to slash Miraz's back with his sword. Miraz recovered quickly, however, and retaliated by knocking Peter's helm off, his mail coif quickly following.</p>
<p>Peter didn't stay still though and, panting with exertion, he quickly swung low, making a cut across an unprotected part of Miraz's thigh. The first blood had been in Narnia's favour, and a cheering roar erupted from the Narnian army. Beth smirked at Edmund as he looked at her with a smile but then, Beth glanced at King Miraz in time to witness him staring expectantly at General Glozelle's crossbow.</p>
<p>Beth was filled with burning rage, one that seemed to be covering her every nerve with fire, leaving her eager to explode on the backstabbing rats. Still, she knew the best thing she could do at that moment was to be discreet so, subtly, she unsheathed her dagger and held it by her side, hidden by her ample battle dress. Her eyes fell on Glozelle and there they stayed as she prayed she wouldn't have the need to save Peter from the treacherous Telmarines.</p>
<p>Miraz didn't receive a response from his General so, filled with impatience, he attacked Peter with a frustrated scream. Peter flew over Miraz's sword as the Telmarine lunged for him and quickly stood up again, wincing before attacking Miraz.</p>
<p>Bruises were already featuring across Peter's face. Beth could only hope Miraz was in a worse state behind his morion.</p>
<p>From then on, there were a few moments in which Peter and Miraz parried, blocked and slashed as quickly as their limbs allowed them, almost resembling a blur of gold and red to the people by the sidelines. Suddenly, Miraz blocked yet another of Peter's blows but moved forward to sweep a leg under Peter's right foot, making the High King fall with a groan. Before he could move, Miraz stepped on Peter's shield, twisting his arm painfully.</p>
<p>Peter yelled with pain and struggled to get up, knowing that he wouldn't be able until his restrained arm was free. By the sidelines, Bulgy Bear gasped and Edmund winced, quickly reaching for Beth's hand.</p>
<p>As Miraz swung his sword down, ready to give the final strike, it seemed as everything was over. However, Peter used the last of his adrenaline to free his arm strapped to his shield from Miraz's foot and rolled out of the way. Miraz followed him, swinging down as fast as he could but still, Peter managed to meet Miraz's sword with his own every time he faced the Usurper. At last, he stopped suddenly, and swung his legs in order to cause Miraz to trip.</p>
<p>That allowed Peter to raise, gaining equal footing once again, but the relief didn't last for long. Miraz quickly stood too and the two opponents studied each other, their postures defensive as they tried to identify any new weaknesses in their adversary.</p>
<p>Peter scowled, his eyes calculating and fired up with adrenaline but then, a movement by the corner of his eye made Peter turn towards the forest.</p>
<p>Caspian and Susan were riding towards him.</p>
<p>Peter straightened, filled completely with utter relief, yet full of questions as to where Lucy was. Before he could decide his next move, Miraz followed his gaze and sneered. "Does His Highness need a respite?"</p>
<p>Peter turned towards the older man, knowing he was mocking him, but deciding to take him up on his offer. "Five minutes?"</p>
<p>Miraz scowled, startled by the fact that Peter actually accepted. "Three!"</p>
<p>Peter nodded before turning towards his family, limping slightly as he used all of his strength to contain his winces.</p>
<p>Immediately, Edmund rushed towards him and helped him walk while Beth set up the medical supplies and water for Peter. Susan and Caspian stood besides her, both of them regarding Peter with anxious concern.</p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Peter asked Susan as soon as he reached his family. His voice was rough from the exhaustion. "Lucy?"</p>
<p>"She got through," Susan answered as calmly as she could in order not to upset her brother further. Peter noticed the dirt on her dress, before nodding thankfully at Beth. She'd been right. "With some help."</p>
<p>Peter looked at Caspian with a small smile. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Well, you're busy," Caspian replied before shrugging. "Thankfully, <em>this </em>time we listened to Beth."</p>
<p>"And don't you forget that," the princess in question quipped in response. She then took Edmund's place and helped Peter the rest of the way. Then, the two stood on either side of the High King, looking for any other injuries that might have been hidden before.</p>
<p>Peter looked up towards Miraz, the other four following his glance. They all grew silent, just in time to hear Miraz's words as he threw his morion to the ground.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you won't let things get that close again," Miraz growled at Glozelle, his accent harshening his speech even more.</p>
<p>Peter frowned tiredly. "What is he talking about?"</p>
<p>"Leave it to me, Pete," Beth replied before turning back to his shoulder. "You focus on Miraz."</p>
<p>Peter nodded gravely, knowing Beth was right. That's why he had assistants, after all, to rely on them with the things he couldn't focus on while fighting. His sight then drifted towards the How, encouraged by the sea of friendly faces he found. At last, he turned towards Susan. "Better get up there, Su. I'm certain the Telmarines won't keep their word."</p>
<p>Susan nodded with tearful eyes and reached to hug him tightly, wincing when Peter groaned painfully. For a moment, the two of them had forgotten about his injured arm.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Susan winced quietly, reaching to inspect Peter's arm for herself but he stopped by resting his hands on her shoulders.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, Su." Peter smiled as she returned his look with motherly apprehension. It amused him that, no matter the circumstances, Susan always remained mother-hen to a fault. "Go. I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you, too." Susan replied. She grasped his hands lovingly before smiling at the others. Then, she was rushing inside the How towards her archers.</p>
<p>Peter followed Susan's retreat with his eyes but then, Edmund nudged him subtly. "Keep smiling, Peter."</p>
<p>Peter quickly nodded, having noticed the concerned expressions of his army. With excruciating pain, he raised Rhindon above his head, smiling forcefully as his army roared in response.</p>
<p>After a few moments, he couldn't take it anymore. He sat on his chair, and hissed as Beth took his shield off. Beth regarded him with pity before making way for Edmund, who knelt beside him to inspect his injured arm.</p>
<p>Peter looked at Beth, who was hushedly explaining something to Caspian, before looking down at Edmund. "I think it's dislocated, Ed."</p>
<p>"Okay," Edmund nodded before moving towards his other arm to inspect it. "What do you think about Miraz?"</p>
<p>"I think I can beat him if I get him tired. Miraz is older than me, and heavier. I need to move constantly so that the exertion and his weight play against him," Peter replied before shaking his head. "I wished that was enough to win, though."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Edmund asked distractedly. He seemed to approve of the state of his right arm because he went back to his injured one.</p>
<p>"What do you think happens," Peter trailed off, gulping as he looked up at Edmund. "If we die here?"</p>
<p>At once, Edmund looked at him with a frown, his fingers still loosening the strips of Peter's brassart. "You don't get to speak like that. You have plans for your future - whether we stay here or we go back. You want to become a doctor, remember? You don't get to give up. Not now. Not ever."</p>
<p>Peter nodded and bit his lip as he considered everything him and his brother had gone through recently, especially through that last year in England. No matter had undeniably idiotic he had been, Edmund had always had his back. No matter what. If Peter regretted anything, it was not having told his brother how much he cherished his support.</p>
<p>"Ed...you've always been there. I never really-."</p>
<p>Just then, Edmund cut him off by pulling his arm back into place. Peter leaned forward, cradling his arm to himself with a strangled cry. With a small smirk, Edmund patted his arm. "Save it for later."</p>
<p>Peter stood and took Rhindon from Beth's hands. Then, she handed him his helm but Peter shook his head at it. Beth nodded and winked at him before stepping back.</p>
<p>Straightening, the High King glanced at Caspian, Edmund and Beth with a thankful smile. Then, he stepped into the arena again. Miraz, who had also refused his helm, followed him and both kings circled each other again.</p>
<p>This next round felt final.</p>
<p>The end of a kingdom had finally arrived.</p>
<p>And with it, the end of its King.</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>King Ersan sat by the head of the dining table, patiently waiting for his children to join him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Long gone were the days in which Tor and Torin were kids devoted to playing or exploring the castle. The days in which Beth was the scared girl who struggled to understand the Archenlandian court were also ancient.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, Tor was the official Crown Prince of Narnia, submerged with the lessons that would prepare him for the day the crown fell onto his head. Torin divided his time between the training grounds and the library as he prepared himself to be his brother's general and most trusted advisor. Beth was no princess, but she had been adopted by King Ersan within a few weeks of her stay with them at Anvard. As such, she'd been taking lessons on how to behave like the daughter of a King, of which Beth had taken particular interest in the strategy' lessons. With them, Beth had grown confident, slightly sarcastic, and incredibly cunning. She'd begun taking part in some council meetings, and her counsel was one King Ersan trusted utterly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hullo, father," Tor greeted warmly as he entered the dining room. He nodded his head at the servants bringing food before taking his place by Ersan's right. "I apologize for the delay. I was discussing with Professor Grima and I lost track of time."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I hope you managed to understand today's lesson, brother. I do not have the time to explain it to you," Torin quipped as he walked through a lateral door that led to the gardens. He nodded at his father as he sat to his left, and smirked at Tor. "I do pray you manage to grasp simple concepts by the time you become King, Tor."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Like knowing when to shut up? Because you seem to be struggling with that one as well."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Boys," Ersan warned gently, an amused smile threatening to erupt from his lips. It was few and far in between the moments in which Tor and Torin behaved like normal siblings and not like princes who carried abnormally large weights on their backs. Ersan enjoyed those moments immensely, as he wanted nothing but for his children to be happy but still, there was an image to be preserved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sorry, father," was Tor's reply.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, sorry," Torin echoed. He glanced at the display of food before him before grimacing. "Now, if only our sister could join us, then we could busy ourselves eating, instead of arguing."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So is it to eat or to fight? My brother, I thought you deemed yourself as superior than that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ersan smiled as Beth marched into the room wearing a royal green dress with golden embroidery and an ample skirt. Since his wife and the boys' mother passed away from a grave case of influenza a few years before, the absence of a woman's presence in their family had been especially felt. Beth was younger than all of them but with her headstrong personality - which she had quickly began to show once she overcame the shock of being in Archenland -, the three royal men often found themselves seeking the presence of their newest addition to the family. Even Torin, who had been initially opposed to having an outsider living at Anvard, found himself cherishing Beth's interesting stories and descriptions about the English society she'd been living in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I do, but I'm starving," Torin quipped. He looked at his father pleadingly while Beth sat besides Tor on the table. "May we begin?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not yet," Ersan replied, ignoring Torin when he groaned and sank against the back of his chair. He intertwined his fingers on the table and regarded his three children with a contemplative gaze. "I have something I'd like to discuss with the three of you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Is everything okay, Father?" Beth asked. Ersan smiled at that, knowing how hard it was for Beth to call him like that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, adoption papers didn't mean Beth was supposed to forget all about her English family or that she was supposed to love her Archenlandian one instantly. Beth had only spoken a little about her family in England, quickly sheltering herself when the topic of conversation was dangerously near the man who mistreated her and her mom for years on end.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ersan still remembered the day Tor brought that girl from the forest. He noticed with concern how she didn't want to be touched by anyone and how the presence of strangers, especially those of men, seemed to make her uncomfortable. After Beth went to sleep that night, Ersan summoned Tor to his study. His son told him the story from that day in the woods and how that girl travelled to Archenland.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Like Tor, Ersan knew right away that Beth was needed for the battles to come. However, he didn't offer Beth shelter and a family because of her possible role when it came to ensuring the safety of her people. He offered all of those things because the girl deserved a healthy home in which to grow up and prosper whilst being loved by a true family.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To hear Beth call him 'Father', meant that she was healing, and that she was happy with them. That made Ersan feel like the luckiest father in the world.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Everything is okay, dear," Ersan assured her. "However, today I had a meeting with some of my council members, in which we discussed your situation, Beth."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My situation?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You've been an official part of our family since the adoption papers were signed, Beth," Ersan explained gently. "But we still need to consider your royal title."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I thought royal titles were only for those members of the Royal Family by blood," Torin interjected before shrugging when Tor glared at him. "No offense."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"None taken," Beth shrugged. "I actually have the same question."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The law does say that, though it states that it can be changed if the person in question could be of value for the prosperity of Archenland," Ersan replied. "Now, I've been studying your progress, Beth, and I'm impressed. You show an instinct for survival and a cunning mind that rivals even Torin's. I think that giving you a title, and therefore allowing you to prosper in our court, would give you countless opportunities."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Torin straightened, narrowing his eyes suspiciously as soon as Ersan compared him to Beth. "What are you saying, Father?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What I'm saying is that I'll make Beth a Duchess...for now," Ersan replied, undeterred by Torin's glare, Tor's shocked expression and Beth's apprehension. "I would like her to start attending war councils and strategy meetings, just like the two of you. She has leadership running through her veins and I would like for her to develop it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"But I'm still going to be High Lord and General once I'm of age, right?" Torin asked with dread. "I've been preparing for years, after all."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ersan studied his children again, giving them the luxury of a few silent moments to gather their rushing thoughts. He first looked at Tor, his pride and joy, the warrior that would succeed him in the Throne. Then, he looked at Beth, the girl who had managed to charm him utterly with her mind and resilience and of who he expected nothing but great things. Finally, he rested his eyes on Torin, his cunning son who had grown much too ambitious for his own good.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ersan knew enough about the history of royal families to know that a trio like that one could only do great things together, or fight each other until only one was left standing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a risk worth taking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Nothing has changed about your future, Torin," Ersan replied, "But that future was settled when it was just you and Tor. We might need to rethink this once Beth comes of age."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p>
<p>The second round was even more brutal.</p>
<p>The cheers from both armies quickly drowned as the two Kings attacked each other with unreserved violence, both of them eager to end the duel once and for all.</p>
<p>After the initial blow, Peter attacked again but Miraz expertly diverted Peter's blade with his shield, using the momentum to hit Peter in the face with it.</p>
<p>After repetitive hits that prevented Peter from regaining his footing, Peter turned and ran into a stone pillar, falling at last. Not wasting any moment, Miraz screamed, his face red with heat and sweat, and advanced towards the fallen High King, his sword poised to strike. Edmund, Beth and Caspian all held their breaths in horror, the moment too short and eternal at the same time. Above them, Susan tightened her grip on her bow, taking a deep breath to ready herself.</p>
<p>Then, Peter sat up just in time to block Miraz's sword with his own before leaning backwards and swinging his legs. Miraz tripped, and the four monarchs watching the duel breathed deeply with relief.</p>
<p>Both Kings straightened at the same time, and swung their blades at each other. In that moment, all polite pretences were forgotten as they used their hands to disarm the other. Peter finally managed to grab Miraz's sword for himself and hit his jaw with its hilt before lunging at the disarmed King, who had no option but to protect himself with his shield.</p>
<p>For a few moments, it seemed as if Peter had the upper hand. He slashed and slashed and slashed, hitting all angles in the hopes that any of those blows would injure Miraz. At last, the Usurper King dodged and grabbed Peter's sword. He threw it away before slapping Peter backwards, destabilizing him in the process. Miraz tried to copy Peter's previous move by hitting him in the face with his shield but, by the second blow, Peter had regained his bearings. He grabbed the shield just as Miraz thrust it at him and twisted it behind his back, making Miraz groan with pain.</p>
<p>Miraz managed to get one of his arms free to elbow Peter in the face. As Peter scrambled away, Miraz turned and pushed him roughly into a pillar, quickly following as he slashed his sword in Peter's direction but the Narnian King blocked his blade with his brassart and, before Miraz could retaliate, Peter reached down and punched him on his wounded thigh.</p>
<p>Roars erupted once again from the Narnian army as Miraz scrambled away and Peter straightened with a weary pant.</p>
<p>"Respite!" Miraz wheezed as he stepped back. Falling onto his knees as he held onto his leg. Peter tried to help him up but Miraz held up a restraining hand. "Respite!"</p>
<p>Peter straightened as hesitation washed over him, diluting his former rage and intensifying by the confusing chaos around him. He could hear the cheering of the Narnian crowd, growing louder as they noticed that Miraz wasn't rising to his feet anytime soon.</p>
<p>"Now isn't the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund's yell resonated, snapping Peter out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>Peter looked up to the archers, Susan returning his look with a determined nod. Then, Peter turned to Beth, who was focused on Miraz's minions, her glare as intimidating as always. As his eyes fell on Caspian, he made his resolve. His next step was clear.</p>
<p>Peter's face hardened as he lowered his hand, which had clenched into a fist. He dodged Miraz as he walked around him and towards his family.</p>
<p>Then, he heard a metal clutter behind him.</p>
<p>And before he could process its meaning and turn, Edmund screamed.</p>
<p>"Pete, look out!"</p>
<p>The sudden adrenaline seemed enough to stop his heart but, just in time, Peter turned and dodged Miraz's attack. As he twirled away from the treacherous King, Peter grabbed Miraz's sword out of his hand, twisted, and stabbed Miraz beneath the arm.</p>
<p>With a breathless gasp, King Miraz the Protector fell to his knees.</p>
<p>The end had come, and it had come for the Telmarine Empire.</p>
<p>Peter straightened with a scowl, and aimed the sword towards Miraz's head.</p>
<p>And then, the decision he made before came to his mind again, making him forget everything about his rage.</p>
<p>It didn't matter that Miraz was a backstabbing rat. He wasn't meant to be his kill.</p>
<p>Miraz, who had hung his head with a hand against his heart, noticed his hesitation and looked up towards the High King with a malicious sneer. "What's the matter, boy? Too much of a coward to take a life?"</p>
<p>Peter's stare hardened and he lowered his sword with a growl. "It's not mine to take."</p>
<p>And, without hesitation, Peter turned and offered the sword to Caspian. Caspian looked at him doubtfully but, after confirming the High King was dead serious, he nodded and slowly walked towards Peter.</p>
<p>Once Caspian took the sword from Peter's hands, the High King limped his way towards Edmund and Beth, who hugged him before the three turned to the scene before them.</p>
<p>The scene in which Prince Caspian the X, true heir to the Telmarine Crown took justice for the murder of his father. The scene in which a heroic nephew raised a sword against a murderous uncle.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Caspian could think of nothing but his father as he raised his sword. He thought of the years he spent as an orphan under the care of a man that would stop at nothing when it came to stealing the crown. A man that had no qualms when attempting to kill his own family, over and over again. He welcomed the rage he felt for those horrifying events with calmness, as if it were an old friend.</p>
<p>Caspian studied the face of his uncle, now under a new light. His uncle had always been his worst enemy but now, now he saw him for the mortal man he was. A weak, old man who had no space for love, faith or happiness in his heart. A man that only lived for his ambition. A man with a bruised face, dark eyes and an armour decorated with gold, as if gold made him better.</p>
<p>The murderer returned his stare calmingly.</p>
<p>And then, he spoke. And those words would haunt Caspian forever.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I was wrong, Caspian. You may have the makings of a good Telmarine King. After all."</p>
<p>Then, Miraz bowed his head, accepting his demise.</p>
<p>Caspian widened his eyes with horror.</p>
<p>The worst of it was that he could see what Miraz meant. He could see himself in his uncle. After all, hadn't he fought with Peter because of his ambition to be a leader? Hadn't he taken part in Jadis' almost resurrection because of his pride? Hadn't he threatened Beth because of his violent nature?</p>
<p>He could feel the panic rising within him, panic that made him want to drop the sword and run away, never to return but then, he remembered what he had told Edmund.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter the mistakes we make, but what we do to fix them.</p>
<p>And he didn't want to be just a Telmarine King.</p>
<p>He also wanted to be a Narnian one.</p>
<p>At last, he raised the sword over his head with a heart wrenching painful scream.</p>
<p>Then, he stuck the sword on the grass before Miraz.</p>
<p>In response, Miraz looked up with shock, faltering as he met Caspian's hard glare.</p>
<p>"Not one like you," Caspian growled. "Keep your worthless life for all I care. I'll give the kingdom back to its rightful people."</p>
<p>Before Miraz could reply, Caspian backed away from him and headed towards his real family, enveloped once again in cheerful roars as the Narnians celebrated their victory.</p>
<p>As Beth and Edmund patted his back with pride, Caspian looked up and met Susan's gaze.</p>
<p>Her proud nod was all he needed.</p>
<p>Behind the winning army, Lord Sopespian headed for his defeated King, helping him up not without difficulties.</p>
<p>"My King," Sopespian said as he turned Miraz's back and his own to the Narnians.</p>
<p>Miraz towered over his High Lord with rage as he clutched his shoulders tightly. Then, he sneered threateningly. "I will deal with you when this is over."</p>
<p>Sopespian smirked evilly.</p>
<p>The time had come for him to put the next phase of his plan into motion. Luckily, the circumstances were ideal, almost as if he had conjured them himself.</p>
<p>"Oh, but it's over," he whispered smugly.</p>
<p>He discreetly pulled Susan's missing arrow, the one she shot at one of the Telmarines who was about to drown Trumpkin.</p>
<p>It was the painful cry that made Caspian, Peter, Edmund and Beth turned towards the Telmarines. The cry managed to reach even Susan, who diverted her eyes from her family to the Telmarines.</p>
<p>At once, five pairs of eyes widened in shock as they took in Miraz's inert body falling, an arrow sticking from his back.</p>
<p>The arrow was unmistakable.</p>
<p>Beth raised her dagger, ready to kill Sopespian but he was faster. The High Lord gasped with outrage and alerted his companions before anyone could stop him.</p>
<p>"Treachery! The Narnians shot out King!" Sopespian screamed as he ran towards his horse, Glozelle right behind him. "They've murdered our King! To the arms Telmar!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"To the arms!"</em>
</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>
  <em>Adrien found himself in the same forest he'd been walking on for what seemed like infinite hours yet, he was suddenly alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He studied his surroundings carefully, sensing a presence with him, even if he was unable to see it. The particularly intense white light around him and the eerie silence told him it was a dream but, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to remember falling asleep.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Also, where was everybody?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We meet again, young one." His voice said from behind him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Adrien turned immediately and bowed as Aslan appeared before him, the warmth and radiant joy that seemed to be emanating from Him soothing Adrien's soul completely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your Majesty," Adrien replied, his head still bowed. "I'm honoured to be in your presence once again."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The honour is mine, Adrien. You have been an infinite source of comfort for my daughter, and the only one she relied on the most during her darkest days," Aslan replied, something his voice letting Adrien know it was okay to raise his head. The centaur looked up, and smiled as he locked eyes with the Great Lion. His golden eyes reminded him of Beth. "However, your job isn't over and now, I have a new task for you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course, Your Majesty," Adrien nodded with enthusiasm. "I'll follow your command gladly."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good," Aslan replied with pride. "Your new sister told you there are many ways in which a person can fight. You've listened to her so now, you're heading towards safety. Do you understand why she sent you away?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I do, but I wish I could have stayed with her." Adrien admitted, trying his hardest not to scowl.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You still followed her order, because you knew she would feel better if you were safe," Aslan continued. "By doing that, you've forgotten your own needs in favour of those of a person you love. That's what makes a true warrior and now, I know you're ready."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ready for what?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A task that will help your sister win this war," Aslan replied. Adrien could have sworn the Great Lion was smiling. "You've already been given the weapon you'll need. Now, you need to use it to free a god. You know where to go."</em>
</p>
<p>"Adrien! Adrien, are you okay?"</p>
<p>Adrien's eyes opened slowly, immediately narrowing as the sun shone right into his pupils. Gradually, his sight focused, and it was then that he noticed the badger inching over him. "Trufflehunter? What happened?"</p>
<p>"You passed out," Trufflehunter explained distractedly as he busied himself checking the centaur's vitals. "You don't seem dehydrated but perhaps the heat has been too much for you. Do you need to sit down? Maybe some water or a fruit?"</p>
<p>"I'm okay," Adrien cut the badger off gently, holding his head with his hands as Trufflehunter and a few others helped him up. He was slowly getting flashes of his dream, Aslan's message for him filtering in bits and leaving him even more confused.</p>
<p>He had no weapon on him, how was he supposed to free a god? And what was the place he needed to go?</p>
<p>Adrien turned towards Trufflehunter, ready to confide on him with his dream but then, a silver gleam reflected on his eyes, making him look towards a group of bushes a few feet before him. Ignoring the complaints from Trufflehunter and the others, he headed for it, and grabbed the sword by its hilt carefully.</p>
<p>The sword of Oreius glimmered gingerly, absorbing the light of the sun with greed.</p>
<p>Adrien gasped. He knew where he needed to go.</p>
<p>He knew who the god was.</p>
<p>Before he could even process his rationing completely, Adrien looked up right into Trufflehunter's eyes with an apologetic smile.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, my friend."</p>
<p>And then, he was off, again running through the woods.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 15. Part c. "The Last Battle."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!</p>
<p>Like last chapter, I used elements from both the movie and the book. Hope you guys like it!</p>
<p>Longer A/N at the bottom so check that out too.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the storylines and characters of my own creation.</p>
<p>Cheers for reading!</p>
<p>Chapter 15. Part c."The Last Battle."</p>
<p>Quote of the chapter: "I'm not going to stop the wheel. I'm going to break the wheel." - Daenerys Targaryen, Game of Thrones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>*Flashback*</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The weeks after Tor's death had been ones filled with speculation. Ones in which darkness took hold of Anvard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tor had been Ersan's pride, the embodiment of the King's legacy. Tor had been Beth's best friend along with Prince Caspian. Tor had been the only person who could see behind Torin's sullen features.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With Tor's death, Beth realized that being a royal was a curse. While normal families got to mourn their loved ones in peace, with all the time in the world, her family spent those weeks after Tor's death deciding on who was to succeed Tor as the heir to the Archenlandian Throne.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The thing was that, while Torin was the next in line, Beth had gained an impressive amount of approval from both the court and the commoners. In their opinions, Beth was a born leader, a kind duchess, and a woman interested in her people. Torin, while as strategic and clever as Beth, hadn't really shown much of an interest in the people as Beth had, and that hadn't gone unnoticed by those around the siblings.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At last, both Torin and Beth were summoned to the Throne Room around the time in which it became a year since Beth made it to Archenland. Both siblings appeared at the same time, wearing black royal clothes, and stood before the throne of their father as they waited for him to declare the decision that would mark their respective futures.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ersan hesitated but eventually, he announced his decision. It was the hardest thing he'd ever done but, above everything, he was King. As King, he had the obligation of thinking about his people before thinking about his kids.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As such, the best decision had been clear from the start.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And so, in a few weeks, Duchess Elizabeth would become Crown Princess Elizabeth of Archenland. Torin would remain her second-in-command, her general and her High Lord as soon as the Throne was hers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Torin took a step backwards in shock, his skin paling considerably. He regarded his father with a hurt expression, and opened his mouth, his mind clearly struggling to formulate any response whatsoever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meanwhile, Beth glanced at Torin with apprehension before turning to King Ersan. "Father, I don't mean to go against you but Tor's body was never found. Maybe he's out there still, we need to coordinate another search party!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We've done everything to find Tor, dear," Ersan shook his head sadly. His heart still clenched with pain every time he thought about his beloved, gone son. "But the time has come for Archenland to think of a brighter future. We need to help our people recover from this tragedy, and it can only be done by promising a better future with you as their Queen."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I cannot believe this," Torin scoffed with venom in his voice. He pointed an accusing finger at his father, taking advantage of the fact that the three of them were alone to be as blunt as he desired. "I have been preparing to help Tor do his job for years. I know more of what being King entails than Tor did! How can you crown Beth instead?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"This is exactly why I couldn't consider you," Ersan admitted. He stood from his throne and climbed down the steps towards Beth and Torin. "My son, I'm proud of you and no one knows better than me of the effort you've taken to grow that clever mind of yours. Still, how you're speaking to me tells me you want to be King for the power instead of the people. A King who only looks after himself cannot be a good King."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What is it with you and charming my family?" Torin snapped in Beth's direction, taking a threatening step in her direction when she merely turned to him with a bewildered expression. "Are you some kind of witch that came here and fooled my father and brother in order to obtain the throne?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Torin, that's enough," Ersan warned with a glare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do you actually think I care about the throne?" Beth scoffed with disbelief. "Our brother is dead, Torin. Tor died to save you from those bloody wolves and all you can think about is that stupid chair!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"When you've spent your whole life preparing for something only to see it snatched, then you tell me if you manage to move on so easily from it!" Torin screamed in return.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I order the two of you to stop." Ersan intervened, looking at his children gravely. Once the two quietened down, their gazes on anything but the other, the King continued. "Now, I know this is a hard decision. I know this puts you both in places you didn't expect but, as leaders of this great nation, the three of us are bound to think of our people first. Am I being clear?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, father."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, sir."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Good," Ersan nodded. "Do you have any questions?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I have a condition," Beth replied instead. She straightened proudly. "If my people need me to become the heir to the throne, then I will, but I demand to choose when and who to marry."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Women of the royal family have always married in order to make alliances," Torin intervened impatiently. "Are you willing to mess with our traditions as well?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's funny how you're so eager to defend a tradition that doesn't force you to do anything against your will," Beth snapped before looking at Ersan once again. "That's my condition. It's yours to accept, or to look for another candidate to take the throne."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ersan smiled slightly. "Spoken like a true diplomat, Beth. You'll do an amazing job."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth smiled as well but Torin shook his head almost with grief.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I have never felt more betrayed," Torin admitted before bowing mockingly. "if you'll excuse me. Your Majesties."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</em>
</p>
<p>Everything was a green and golden blur.</p>
<p>As Lucy rode on, her focus kept switching from confirming whether there was still a Telmarine after her and looking around her in the vain hope that she would finally catch sight of Aslan.</p>
<p>As she felt the Telmarine spurring his horse faster, Lucy did the same whilst mentally apologizing to Destrier for exhausting him so utterly.</p>
<p>In a way, her despair was intensified by the fact that, for the first time in a long time, she was entirely on her own. There was no Susan or Beth there to protect her. No Peter, Edmund or Caspian to take the burden off her shoulders. If she thought about it carefully, she wasn't on her own even when they fought against the White Witch - Susan had been with her the entire time.</p>
<p>Luckily, pressure didn't surrender her into defeat. Pressure cleared her head.</p>
<p>After all, <em>all </em>four Pevensie were legends. Why wouldn't she be able to survive that chase?</p>
<p>And, if Narnia was free again because of her contribution, then her death was a prize she was willing to pay. As long as the others survived, of course.</p>
<p>It was in that moment that she caught a golden blur from the corner of her mind.</p>
<p>Lucy turned her gaze in that direction with a gasp, narrowing her eyes in order to discern the nature of that blur.</p>
<p>And then, she recognized Him.</p>
<p>With a confident smile, she spurred Destrier on, joy filling her heart.</p>
<p>She'd found Aslan.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sopespian arrived to his army with his mind stuck in blind ecstasy.</p>
<p>Once again, he had proven that it's only by extracting obstacle after obstacle that a person can achieve their heart's desire. He had struggled against men of simple minds who had been born with luckier stars than his. He had fought against worthy adversaries but that still never saw his true objective.</p>
<p>Miraz had been that. Sopespian had learned tremendously from the fallen King, but it had come the time to follow his strategy. Strategy is one of the Telmarines main traits and coincidentally, the thing Sopespian understood and trusted the most in the world.</p>
<p>It was because of strategy that Miraz was dead. It was because of strategy that, with Caspian and Miraz out of the equation, Sopespian was now second in line to the throne and Lord Protector until Miraz's son became of age. Because of strategy, his heart's desire was inches away from him.</p>
<p>The image had always been clear. Him, sitting on the Telmarine throne, his claim undisputed.</p>
<p>Today, he was a step closer.</p>
<p>With a triumphant smirk, Sopespian turned his horse back towards the How as he pointed his sword onwards. "To arms, Telmar! To arms!"</p>
<p>The army, <em>his </em>army now, unsheathed their weapons and roared. At once, by the back of the army, the catapults were loaded, and large rocks began to fly towards the Narnians.</p>
<p>Sopespian made his way through the paths between the different companies as he screamed. "Cavalry, charge!"</p>
<p>At once, the three companies of Telmarine riders advanced towards their How in a rapid, yet slow manner.</p>
<p>It didn't matter to Sopespian, though. He wanted the show to last for as long as possible.</p>
<p>The duel had been the prologue. Now, it was time for the real battle.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"Go!" Peter screamed at Caspian before running towards the edge of the stone ring, witnessing the advance of the Telmarine cavalry with his own eyes.</p>
<p>Caspian nodded and quickly got on his horse before him and Glenstorm rode away into the How. There was no time for doubts, questions, or comments. The time had come to use the plan they'd been working on for weeks. Half the army was waiting inside the How to follow Caspian's command, and the prince would make sure he was worthy of their allegiance.</p>
<p>While Peter ran forward, Edmund nodded in thanks as a horse was brought for him and Beth to use. Then, he turned towards the princess, and sighed as she noticed her pale expression. "Beth, are you sure you want to stay?"</p>
<p>"We made plans, Ed," Beth replied instantly, her features hardening with determination as she looked back at Edmund. "You aren't sending me away only because I'm scared."</p>
<p>Edmund chuckled at that. "It's funny but I think that's the first time you've admitted you're scared."</p>
<p>"Well, don't get used to it," Beth retorted. She then hesitated before reaching and pulling his face towards her. For a second, everything was peaceful as they rested their foreheads together. "We fight together, just like we've fought everything life has thrown at us. Promise me."</p>
<p>"I swear," Edmund muttered with quiet passion. "I'm staying with you, Princess Elizabeth."</p>
<p>"Kingston," Beth muttered. She smiled tearfully at Edmund, proud of having the courage to finally accept her full identity. "My full English name is Elizabeth Kingston."</p>
<p>Edmund smiled. "I love you, Elizabeth Kingston."</p>
<p>"I love you, Edmund Pevensie," Beth replied joyfully.</p>
<p>The pair gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before, simultaneously, they pulled away and, hand in hand, headed towards their High King. As their interaction had been rather short, Caspian's retreating form could be glimpsed entering the How while the ocean of Telmarine soldiers was still rather distant.</p>
<p>Beth stood by Peter's right, Edmund standing protectively beside her. After a moment in which they regarded the incoming army almost with awe, Edmund shot Peter a smirk. "Yet another battle together, brother."</p>
<p>"So it seems," Peter replied with a smile before nudging Beth. "Only, this time, we have better allies."</p>
<p>"You two are quite emotional when you want to, did you realize?" Beth asked rhetorically, smirking as she felt the brothers exasperation.</p>
<p>However, no matter how much they pretended otherwise, none of them could forget their circumstances so, eventually, they turned their focus to the Telmarines again. Side by side, they faced the enemy bravely.</p>
<p>The battle for Narnia's freedom had finally begun.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Caspian could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he rode inside the How. Though his mind was focused on the task before him - as it should be when under that amount of stress -, he could distantly feel the thousands of ways in which everything could go wrong shadowing over him, ready to strike as soon as he was distracted.</p>
<p>He shook his head and instead looked around him as he climbed down the path towards the lowest level of the How, where Blackthorn had taken Susan when he kidnapped her a few weeks before. Caspian could see curtains of dust falling down the stone walls and immediately knew they were already using the catapults.</p>
<p>Hopefully, the Telmarines didn't manage to destroy the How - the home to the Narnians' faith -, by the time the war was over.</p>
<p>With a deep breath, Caspian hardened his features as he faced the expecting army. The prince slowed his pace slightly as he unsheathed his sword. At once, the Narnians followed his lead.</p>
<p>When he ordered, his voice came out strong, one reminiscent of a true leader.</p>
<p>"Narnians, charge!"</p>
<p>With the Telmarine Prince leading the way, a sea of Narnian warriors rushed through the underground passage beneath the battlefield.</p>
<p>Caspian clenched his teeth with anxiety. In that moment, he could only pray to Aslan that the plan worked out flawlessly.</p>
<p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p>
<p>Peter and Edmund studied Beth closely as she once again shone with a golden light, her hair glimmering as if a thousand sun rays were reflecting on it being one of the characteristics of her True Nature. Her eyes were closed, her face tilted downwards. After a tensioned moment, she opened her eyes, her golden orbs shining like fire. "It's time, Pete. Start counting."</p>
<p>As Edmund rushed towards the horse waiting for him and Beth, the princess notched an arrow to her bow before looking up towards Susan. The Gentle Queen nodded in return before grabbing an arrow from her quiver. "Archers to the ready!"</p>
<p>At once, all archers followed her command adopting an offensive posture as they waited for further orders from the Archer Queen.</p>
<p>Below, Peter was counting, his voice low, his eyes set on the army before him. "One, two, three."</p>
<p>"I can hear Caspian. He's counting too. We're right on schedule," Beth commented before turning towards the army by the foot of the How. "Narnians! Get ready to attack!"</p>
<p>With a roar, the Narnian soldiers followed Aslan's Daughter' command, unsheathing their swords, knives and daggers or tightening their grips on their axes and spears.</p>
<p>"Seven, eight, nine," Peter finished counting as he unsheathed his sword. His determination was undeterred by the hundreds of riders dangerously edging to him or by the stones that were falling all around them.</p>
<p>His determination and strength had been claimed by his will of making sure the plan worked out perfectly.</p>
<p>"Get ready!" Peter screamed at his army.</p>
<p>"Take your aim!" Susan screamed as she stood in perfect position to shoot, leading by example and not fidgeting even when the stones thrown by the catapults began collapsing against the wall right above their terrace.</p>
<p>Inspired by their Queen's strength, the archers immediately followed her lead. That way, Narnia was already ready to strike from the sky when the right moment came.</p>
<p>Below the battlefield, Caspian had been counting just in case but he knew when it was time to continue onto the next step of the plan the moment he passed the first lit torch strapped to a stone pillar to his left.</p>
<p>With a yell, he alerted the others. "Now!"</p>
<p>The Narnians only had to hear for his command before performing their role. Simultaneously, centaurs, fauns, minotaurs and even a giant began smashing their weapons against the stone pillars that supported the entire structure, therefore weakening the grounds on which the Telmarines were quickly advancing through. Accompanying them, tigers, wildcats, dwarves and talking animals readied their weapons as the group ran together, resembling an even wave.</p>
<p>Neither looked back. Neither wanted to see the place they had been living in for months being destroyed by their own hands. The How had been the place in which the Narnians faith lived on, even during their darkest days when there was no hero who would take them to victory. Now that the Kings and Queens of Old had made it back to Narnia and that Caspian and Beth had been introduced as the ones meant to rule them back to prosperity, the How remained cherished in their hearts as a home they would never forget.</p>
<p>And, at last, the ground collapsed completely, exactly under the Telmarine cavalry, causing chaos amongst their numbers while the Narnians, now with the upper hand, readied themselves to attack. Suddenly, the Telmarines saw themselves in a deep pit, with countless wounded by the weight of the horses that had fallen with them or the sudden shock of the fall, while the Narnians watched on with their numbers intact.</p>
<p>"Beth, now," Edmund urged as soon as the Telmarines fell. While Peter admired the scene before him, Edmund climbed first onto the horse and clutched the reins as Beth settled behind him. She held onto her saddle with her thighs before aiming towards the army.</p>
<p>Below them, two dwarves lowered a makeshift platform at the end of the underground tunnel. Caspian threw the torch he had been carrying through the darkness to the side, and unsheathed his sword as he climbed the platform with his army. Another platform was set up a few meters to Caspian's left, from which a portion of his army exited. Together, both teams circled the Telmarine cavalry, and rode to attack them before they could get a respite.</p>
<p>However, that moment wasn't for Caspian and his underground army or for Edmund and Beth with their army.</p>
<p>It was for Susan and her archers.</p>
<p>The first blow on the Telmarines had to come from the sky.</p>
<p>"FIRE!" Susan screamed as loudly as she could.</p>
<p>And a waterfall of arrows poured from the sky and onto the fallen Telmarines.</p>
<p>"Charge!" Edmund screamed as he spurred his horse on. Immediately, Beth began firing arrow after arrow in the Telmarines' direction. Their army roared as they advanced towards the struggle as well.</p>
<p>From the edge of the ring, Peter smirked.</p>
<p>The plan had been completely successful.</p>
<p>"Attack!" Peter screamed as he too got into the fight.</p>
<p>From all sides, Telmar saw itself surrounded by Narnia.</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Beruna was radiant.</p>
<p>Sun beat down on Adrien and Trufflehunter as they arrived at its shore, both centaur and badger panting from the recent exertion. They hesitated just before the water and glanced around, making sure there were no Telmarines in sight.</p>
<p>With a relieved sigh, they moved to their right as they confirmed they were on their own.</p>
<p>The bridge was to their right.</p>
<p>Distantly, they could hear the battle cries coming from the How. They knew what that meant and they could only hope Narnia was overpowering the enemy. Still, in that clearing, with the shimmering clear waves of the river and the eerie silence reminiscent of a vacant forest, the clutter from the struggle was distant, and easily forgotten when compared to the beauty of Beruna.</p>
<p>"Are you sure Aslan wanted you to come here?" Trufflehunter asked as Adrien began walking through the bridge, slightly limping as he carried Oreius' sword with him. Meanwhile, the badger stayed behind, nervously playing with his paws.</p>
<p>"He said I had to free a God," Adrien replied. His eyes were on the wood below him, as if he were choosing the right place in which to perform his task. "Do you know of any gods in need of freeing other than the River God?"</p>
<p>"I'm not a sceptic badger but Adrien, the River God is a myth," Trufflehunter retorted. "The River God hasn't been seen since the days of King Frank and Queen Helen, back when Narnia was created."</p>
<p>"The Kings and Queens of Old left Narnia for more than a millenia. Still, we never forgot about them and they ended up coming back," Adrien argued. He looked at Trufflehunter with a stubborn frown. "I know you trust Aslan, Trufflehunter, because it is the job of a badger to remember. Can you trust me as well?"</p>
<p>Trufflehunter sighed before joining Adrien on the bridge. "Did Aslan tell you how we are supposed to do this? The bridge has a stone structure. We will need a weapon stronger than this one."</p>
<p>Adrien looked around with a thoughtful frown before his eyes lighted up. He motioned Trufflehunter to follow him and, together, the pair walked the rest of the way through the bridge and into the river.</p>
<p>"You know," Adrien said as him and Trufflehunter stood on the river. The refreshing water coursing past them and soaking their limbs relieved them from the heat tremendously. "You didn't have to follow me."</p>
<p>"And have Beth kill me because I left you on your own?" Trufflehunter scoffed. "No way."</p>
<p>Adrien smiled before raising the sword by its hilt and over his head. He looked at Trufflehunter. "Together?"</p>
<p>Trufflehunter nodded. "Together."</p>
<p>At once, the two of them sunk Oreius' sword into the bottom of the river and backed away from it. The sword was left there, motionless, its silver glittering almost white under the sun.</p>
<p>And then, it started to glow with gold.</p>
<p>By the river, green, thick vines started climbing up the stone structure of the river, wrapping themselves around large pieces of rock and smashing them forcefully until at last, only a flimsy bridge was left.</p>
<p>There was no way the entire Telmarine army could go through it.</p>
<p>But the bridge didn't hold their attention for long. As the vines finished their job, the sparkling water around started twirling mysteriously, its waves becoming more and more agitated.</p>
<p>Almost as if whoever lived there was waking up, finally free.</p>
<p>Trufflehunter and Adrien looked at each other with an excited smile before hurriedly stepping out of the river.</p>
<p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p>
<p>The battlefield seemed to explode into carnage in a split moment.</p>
<p>The Telmarine soldiers hadn't recovered from the shock of falling onto a pit when the Narnians were on them. So, those who had survived the fall and the weight of their horses as they fell on them, had to struggle to their feet right away, for war waited for no man. They had just regained relative bearings of their surroundings when Narnian arrows fell from the sky, killing a great number of Telmarines.</p>
<p>The remaining had no option but to fight a hopeless battle, crawling their way out of the pit to face all sorts of creatures, most of them superior in strength. Unused to praying, they could only fall into a desperate attack, and watch their numbers decrease one by one.</p>
<p>There was one soldier who thought himself as more cunning. Tired of fighting, he scurried away from the heat of the battle and looked for a way out of the pit that would leave him near the forest, from which he could run into safety. Satisfied with the plan, the Telmarine soldier grunted as he climbed his way out of the pit, grunting as he pushed through the weight of his heavy armour every time he hoisted himself up, one of his hands useless as he was carrying his unsheathed sword.</p>
<p>Finally, he arrived at the top of the pit. Resting his elbows on the grass before him, the soldier regained his breath, panting as he felt the sun beating down on him, the effect of its heat even worse when taking his metal armour into account.</p>
<p>Just as he was about to move on, someone cleared his throat before him.</p>
<p>The Telmarine winced and looked up, expecting a big creature who would kill him instantly.</p>
<p>Instead, what he found was a mouse. A rather large one, maybe, and one who wore a gold circle with a red feather on his head and a steel cuirass as armour but still, a mouse.</p>
<p>"You...you are mouse," the soldier deadpanned, the shock and exhaustion clouding his head and preventing him from thinking straight.</p>
<p>The mouse sighed.</p>
<p>"You people have no imagination!" the mouse grunted before burying his sword through the soldier's throat.</p>
<p>Beth smirked at Reepicheep as she and Edmund rode past him. She understood better than no one what it was to be underestimated.</p>
<p>Still, it was no time to be distracted. As Edmund rode their horse, Beth kept pulling arrow after arrow from her quiver, shooting any Telmarines in the vicinity. As her gaze wildly covered the grounds to her left, extremely focused as she discerned friend from foe, she noticed a faun being cornered by a group of five Telmarines.</p>
<p>"Ed!" Beth screamed to make herself heard over the noise before pointing in the direction of the Narnian with her bow. "Over there!"</p>
<p>Edmund quickly veered their horse in that direction, and the two approached hastily. Before Edmund even stopped the horse, Beth jumped out of the saddle with grace, and merged herself into a fight with the Telmarines while Edmund tended to the injured faun.</p>
<p>From the point of view of an outsider, it might have been an impossible fight for Beth but the reader must remember that her True Nature not only provided her with supernatural strength but also that it unnerved the Telmarines as they were against all myths and legends.</p>
<p>Before too long, Beth knelt besides Edmund, her only injury being a shallow cut across her cheek. "How is he?"</p>
<p>"He will be fine. His thigh is quite bruised but it's nothing that can be healed with time," Edmund replied, frowning as his eyes fell on Beth. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"Of course I am," Beth scoffed. She then looked up, and noticed more Telmarines coming their way, clearly eager to kill the supernatural princess. "Take care of him, I'll be right back."</p>
<p>Peter watched as Beth ran into battle with apprehension. He didn't worry about Aslan's Daughter, but instead doubted that their odds were finally secure. By the distant edge of the battlefield, Peter could see the remaining regiments of the Telmarines advancing slowly on foot. With dread, he was reminded of the moment in which the White Witch advanced with the rest of her army back during the battle of Beruna; and realized they were about to be surrounded.</p>
<p>Peter raised his sword and looked in the direction of the How. At once, their gryffin squad flew above them holding large rocks to throw at the Telmarine army. Hopefully, that would break their formation and delay them but still, Peter knew better than to think their problem was solved.</p>
<p>Again, he studied his surroundings, noticing Beth fighting like a demon besides Edmund, who was attending to the faun and shooting approaching Telmarines with a crossbow whenever one tried to approach them and was too far from Beth. Caspian seemed to be everywhere as he fought from his horse, slashing with expert skill through every Telmarine he encountered.</p>
<p>Peter pursed his lips with dread. They were doing well enough at the moment but it wouldn't be too long before the enemy was reinforced and Narnia was surrounded by Telmar.</p>
<p>Holding onto his last glimmer of hope, Peter turned and locked eyes with Susan, who was watching the battle unfold from the How.</p>
<p>"Lucy?" Peter mouthed anxiously.</p>
<p>Susan widened her eyes and looked at the edge of the forest, studying it for a few moments before pursing her lips and shaking her head at Peter.</p>
<p>Peter wanted to sink onto the ground as he was overcome with defeat.</p>
<p>Unless Aslan joined them, their plan wasn't going to work.</p>
<p>There was only one thing left to do.</p>
<p>"Back to the How!" Peter screamed. "Retreat!"</p>
<p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p>
<p>Susan had the best seat in the house - so to speak.</p>
<p>The Archer Queen heard her brother's order as clear as if he had been standing right beside her.</p>
<p>She knew what that meant. Time to regroup. Time for the archers to go down towards the battlefield as soon as the enemy was too close to be shot as to not risk injuring one of their own instead.</p>
<p>Her eyes immediately flicked towards the small group that had remained towards the other extreme of the clearing, of which some were guarding the catapults, and some were charging them with stones.</p>
<p>She wanted to see their reaction. If there was any order made in response to the Narnians' retreat, she wanted to be aware of it.</p>
<p>With a quickened heartbeat, Susan was witness to how the Telmarines left by the edge of the forest rushed to the catapults and changed their aim.</p>
<p>She didn't have to wonder what had been their decision. She knew. And she was sure of her assumption because she would have done the exact same thing.</p>
<p>Susan watched the stones hitting the structure that was supporting their terrace with anguished before screaming. "BRACE YOURSELVES!"</p>
<p>The next moments, Susan would never forget them.</p>
<p>Everything seemed to stay still as her archers and herself froze, all of their gazes gazing carefully around them, dreadfully expecting any sign that their terrace was starting to give in.</p>
<p>Her eyes then drifted downwards and, ignoring the shiver that ran through her back as she took in the height in which she was, she looked for her family because if she was to die right there and then, the last she wanted to look at was them.</p>
<p>Thanks to her True Nature, Beth wasn't difficult to find at all. She and Edmund were busy going through the regrouped army, reforming their ranks as they went, the two of them never too far from each other.</p>
<p>Susan then looked directly below her, her eyes widening as she caught Peter and Caspian looking back at her with horrified stares. At that moment, she wanted nothing but to scream at them to leave her, to do anything but watch on as she fell to her death. She knew she wouldn't be heard through all the chaos, though, and there was nothing more despairing than that fact for, if she was to die, then she wanted to be heard.</p>
<p>However, she couldn't dwell on it for too long.</p>
<p>At that moment, a stone flew quite low past the retreating Narnians and collapsed against the entrance of the How. Like a chain, the structures surrounding that collision began to crumble as they became too unsteady.</p>
<p>Before Susan could form a plan, her own terrace began to fall down.</p>
<p>Susan quickly screamed for her archers to step back as much as they could, even pushing some of the stubborn who wouldn't put themselves into safety until the Queen was safe first. At last, all archers were safe but, just as Susan was about to follow them onto the steadier ground, the stone below her gave in, and she fell.</p>
<p>There was no time to scream, to regret or to think. There was only a moment in which the horrible impression of losing the ground beneath her feet washed over her. At last, she started to fall.</p>
<p>And a hand caught her outstretched one.</p>
<p>Susan threw Trumpkin a bewildered gaze, too shocked to be able to thank the dwarf. She took in his painful grunt as he lay against the stone, his face twisted into a grunt as he fought to keep the Gentle Queen safe. Susan knew he had bought them some time but, as honourable as Trumpkin was, he would never be able to hold her forever.</p>
<p>Steeling herself, Susan glanced downwards, trying to get a grasp on how hard would the fall be.</p>
<p>And, as if she had been blessed by Aslan, what she saw instead was the road to safety.</p>
<p>"Trumpkin!" Susan yelled. She tried to get as immobile as possible, afraid that too much dangling from her part would be detrimental to the ginger dwarf. "Let me go!"</p>
<p>Trumpkin frowned at her as if she had grown a third head.</p>
<p>Susan was relentless. "Now Trumpkin!"</p>
<p>With a groan, Trumpkin released Susan, who fell quickly. Her red skirts made a whooshing sound around her as she fell and she couldn't help but scream as the impression was too much. She started to worry that she had miscalculated the distance but then, her feet touched the ground and she fell with a thud onto the next terrace, this one connected to the ground. Susan quickly stood up, hurriedly checking the state of her limbs.</p>
<p>As she confirmed that she was in peak state, Susan smiled at Trumpkin before climbing down the rest of the way.</p>
<p>Peter watched the scene unfold with a relieved smile before turning towards the incoming army. By then, the ten regiments of soldiers on foot had made it past the pit and towards the Narnian army, surrounding it effectively. He exchanged a glance with Caspian as they stood side by side, assessing the discouraging situation.</p>
<p>It was funny, in a way, because as much as the odds seemed to be irremediably against them, Peter wasn't disheartened nor was willing to fall into despair. He had seen the Narnians surrounded ever since Sopespian sent the cavalry on them first and now that they were there, with the end staring right into their faces, Peter felt even cheerful because if he was to die then he wanted to die fighting for his beliefs.</p>
<p>Edmund, Beth and Susan rushed to the duo at the same time. Edmund reached Peter first, standing to his right as he threw the Telmarine crossbow he had been using aside and unsheathed his double swords. Susan stood between Peter and Caspian, offering Caspian a small smile before notching another arrow to her bow and gazing at the overpowering enemy. Beth stood besides Edmund and unsheathed her sword, having lost her knives in the fight.</p>
<p>The five of them looked at each other with unspoken love and respect. They were aware that the Narnians had formed behind them and that they were waiting for their leaders to attack but still, that family of monarchs needed each other to know that, in that moment when they were filthy dirty, covered in cuts and with tears in their clothes, they had never been more impressive.</p>
<p>The moment passed way too soon for their taste.</p>
<p>Looking forward, Peter charged on his own first, the others following him with screams and courageous roars. Even the archers, under Trumpkin's command, travelled down the balconies to join them in the battlefield.</p>
<p>And by the front of the line, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Caspian and Beth made contact with the enemy army, and made their way through as they slashed and cut with as much haste as possible.</p>
<p>Narnia and Telmar clashed once again.</p>
<p>For a final time.</p>
<p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p>
<p>Lucy didn't have to wait for long before Aslan intervened.</p>
<p>Just as the Telmarine chasing her readied his crossbow to shoot, Aslan jumped on the path before them, making Destrier lift its front legs with fright, horse and girl falling onto the ground.</p>
<p>Aslan however ignored them. He growled and leaped over them effortlessly, knocking the Telmarine off his horse as he leaped.</p>
<p>Lucy, having slowly regained her breath, raised her head carefully, pushing her long hair out of her face as she studied her surroundings.</p>
<p>As the lion had jumped, she was reminded of the bear she found a few months before - the one who almost killed her because she mistook it for a Talking Creature. While her faith was intact, she had learned better than to be naive so when she stood, she did so carefully and with her right hand resting on the sheath of her dagger.</p>
<p>Lucy stood while the lion was busy killing the Telmarine. She cocked her head thoughtfully, analyzing the creature before her closely.</p>
<p>As if noticing eyes on Him, the lion raised his head and looked at Lucy right in the eyes.</p>
<p>From then on, Lucy would say that was her favourite moment of her second time in Narnia. The moment in which she reunited with her dearest Aslan, the joy that moment caused her unparalleled and completely making up for every time she had to defend her faith.</p>
<p>"Aslan!" Lucy exclaimed gleefully. She smiled brightly, her eyes merry, and ran forward to crash Aslan into a tight hug, the two falling due to Lucy's enthusiasm. "I've missed you so much!"</p>
<p>Aslan chuckled before sitting up. Lucy sat before him and the two close friends regarded each other warmly. Around them, the forest somehow felt livilier, as if the asleep trees could feel the presence of the Great Lion and were rejoicing in response.</p>
<p>"And I've missed you, dead one." Aslan replied. Lucy felt giddy as she heard the Great Lion's rich, deep voice, its warmth never failing to lift her spirits. "However, I've always been with you."</p>
<p>Lucy giggled joyfully. "I knew it was you. The whole time I knew but the others...they wouldn't believe me. Ed and Beth did but," Lucy trailed off as Aslan stayed silent before shrugging sadly. "It took the others some time."</p>
<p>"Lucy," Aslan gently scolded her, "Why would that stop you from coming to me?"</p>
<p>Lucy knew the lack of faith of the others wasn't her fault but still, she felt compelled to hang her head in shame. After all, Aslan was right. She could have gone to Him anyways. She never thought of it because she didn't want to abandon the others but she wasn't really leaving them. She was saving them by getting help sooner.</p>
<p>Why didn't she follow her heart and went to find Aslan sooner? She couldn't fathom an actual reason.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Lucy finally offered. "I was too afraid to come on my own, I think...Aslan, can I ask you something?"</p>
<p>"Of course, dear one."</p>
<p>"Why haven't you shown yourself?" Lucy asked carefully, her gaze drifting nervously across the features of her dear friend. "I thought you'd come roaring to save us like last time. And Beth, she knows she's your daughter, why haven't you shown yourself to her, yet?"</p>
<p>"Things never happen the same way twice, Lucy," Aslan smiled with understanding when Lucy lowered her eyes with sadness. "And Beth...as you know, there's a time and place for everything. I couldn't reach out to my daughter until she was ready to hear me."</p>
<p>"I know she needs you, Aslan, even if she's too stubborn to admit it," Lucy continued, her innocent eyes widely open. When Aslan only nodded his head in silent thanks, Lucy smiled but quickly sobered as she found the courage to ask the next question, one that had been haunting her for too long. "If I had come here earlier...everyone who died, could I have stopped that?"</p>
<p>Lucy could have sworn Aslan's golden eyes widened. He leaned forward and replied in a soothing tone. "We can never know what could have happened, Lucy."</p>
<p>"I suppose we can't," Lucy agreed with a sigh. She thought of the day after the raid. Caspian had blamed Peter for attacking even when the surprise attack was no more. Peter had blamed Caspian for going after Miraz instead of following the plan. She knew Edmund, Beth and Susan reckoned Professor Cornelius could have waited until telling Caspian the truth about his father's death.</p>
<p>If anything, what Lucy could learn from that is that regret is a controversial emotion. Of course, regret leads us to be better but, looking back, thinking of what could have been done differently, that was just a waste of time. Things happened the way they were supposed to happen, and it was time for her to accept it.</p>
<p>Aslan snapped her out of her thoughts as he quipped in with a brighter tone. "What will happen, however, is an entirely different matter."</p>
<p>Lucy looked up with an excited gasp. "Are you going to help?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Aslan assured her. "As are you."</p>
<p>Lucy immediately sobered up. Distractedly biting her lips nervously, she managed to say. "I wish I was braver."</p>
<p>At that, Aslan actually laughed. "If you were any brave, you'd be a lioness."</p>
<p>Lucy opened her mouth to reply but Aslan stood, looking at the trees around them as he announced loudly. "Now, I reckon our friends have been sleeping for far too long, wouldn't you say?"</p>
<p>As Lucy laughed with delight, Aslan lifted his head and roared.</p>
<p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p>
<p>It was a strange thing, everything a person could perceive in one moment.</p>
<p>Caspian studied the battlefield as he ran, engaging into a fight with every enemy he encountered. His focus seemed to be mostly on his adversary but still, there was so much he could sense as he fought. The smell of blood, dirt and sweat around him. The chaotic noise as Narnians and Telmarines roared, yelled and clashed weapons together. He saw the silver sea of Telmarine soldiers formed into a shield wall as they slowly cornered the Narnians.</p>
<p>The Narnians around him fought expertly, out for blood and willing to sell their lives as expensive as possible but, Caspian was aware that desperation soaked through their minds and souls the more they fought without extra aid. As such, desperation often led to irrational, hurried decisions so it wasn't too long before some lone Narnians were throwing themselves onto the Telmarine's shield wall, drowning themselves in it to never return.</p>
<p>Caspian wished he could stop it. He wished he could conjure any help that would allow the Narnians to survive but he knew better. He knew it wasn't his job. All he could do was continue to fight and so he did, resembling a dark demon as he twirled gracefully, bringing down another Telmarine with every slash of his sword.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he was dangerously close to the pit. He glanced to his right as he fought three Telmarines at once just in time to watch Trumpkin being punched in the jaw. Caspian quickly blocked the blade of one of his opponents before slashing him and the other two across the stomach. Without allowing himself a moment of respite, he unsheathed his dagger and threw to the throat of the Telmarine fighting Trumpkin. Trumpkin nodded at Caspian before he was off to fight another opponent, his short sword swinging in his hand.</p>
<p>Caspian nodded in return but, within a moment, two other Telmarines were lunging for him.</p>
<p>Caspian blocked them and gritted his teeth as he pushed the two soldiers away. Then, he fell into a defensive stance, his feet dangerously close to the edge of the pit.</p>
<p>A few meters from the Telmarine Prince, Susan was one with her bow. Her blood red skirt was glaringly striking against the blur of green, golden, silver and brown that was the pit. That, and her famous beauty, one that only seemed heightened by her flushed cheeks, made Susan a target for all Telmarine soldiers who wanted to get the title of Queenslayer.</p>
<p>That made Susan quite busy as she kept twirling around, catching soldiers running towards her from all directions. Susan shortly gazed at Caspian but noticed a Telmarine running past the prince and towards her. She shot the soldier flawlessly before twirling gracefully, just in time to knock a second soldier out with her bow. She wanted to take a second to breathe without incoming threats but she caught a third Telmarine coming her way, who she shot an arrow through the heart without even blinking.</p>
<p>Susan straightened, wanted to stretch her pained, exhausted limbs but settled for taking a deep breath. Only a moment of peace was gathered to her before she heard heavy feets running towards her from behind. Susan turned and threw her knife at her enemy, stabbing it into his heart.</p>
<p>A fifth enemy was coming her way so she raised her hand to grab yet another arrow.</p>
<p>Her hand hesitated as it brushed the top of the empty quiver.</p>
<p>Susan's eyes widened and she gazed at her sword with dread but, as panic began to fill her heart, one too great to be controlled, a quiver filled with blue-feathered' arrows was shoved into her arms.</p>
<p>"You need them far more than I do!" Beth screamed, resembling a golden glow as she sped past the Archer Queen. Within a moment, Beth was gone, and Susan had been spared.</p>
<p>Susan shook her head before putting Beth's arrows in her quiver. In a swift moment, she grabbed one, notched it to her bow, and shot as the Telmarine who had been running towards her reached dangerously close.</p>
<p>Susan turned, intending to yell her thanks at Beth but instead, her eyes fell on Caspian who was struggling as he fought against two telmarines by the edge of the pit. Susan gasped and took a step towards the group but then, Caspian was knocked out, and he fell out of sight.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Beth'd reached Edmund. She threw her sword at a Telmarine who was searching to kill the Just King from behind. Edmund turned around and faltered at the sight of the dead soldier he'd never seen coming before turning to Beth. "How many more times do you intend to save me?"</p>
<p>Beth quickly grabbed her sword, which had been left stuck to the abdomen of the fallen soldier, and twirled it as she faced an incoming enemy. "I don't know, love, how many times are you going to put yourself at risk?"</p>
<p>"You're not as funny as you think you are," Edmund retaliated, using his twin swords expertly as he faced three incoming Telmarines. When he finished them, he turned to his girlfriend with a smile. "I think we need to face them together. What do you say?"</p>
<p>With her True Nature activated, Beth was even more of a knockout as she smiled at Edmund. "Together."</p>
<p>The Just King and Aslan's daughter stood back to back but, before they could engage into a fight, Reepicheep ran past them and towards the incoming army.</p>
<p>"Move forward!" the brave mouse screamed, his high voice squeaking slightly, before squeezing under the shield wall and effectively disappearing into the enemy crowd.</p>
<p>Beth and Ed had no option but to watch the disaster unfold with an anxious glance before resuming the fight.</p>
<p>Peter was relatively out of danger as all nearby enemies were busy in other fights. He was studying the edge of the forest again, hoping to see Lucy and Aslan, when Susan was suddenly beside him.</p>
<p>"Pete!" Susan screamed breathlessly as she neared him. She shot another soldier before turning towards her brother again. "It's Caspian! He was knocked out and fell down to the pit! Let's go!"</p>
<p>"Coming!" Peter yelled, slashing his way to Susan.</p>
<p>Once they reached each other, Susan wiped a smudge of blood off her cheek before addressing Peter breathlessly. "We're surrounded, Pete. How can we win now?"</p>
<p>Peter looked around him, noticing again the sea of silver inching closer to the decreasing numbers of Narnians.</p>
<p>"Aslan will help," Peter finally declared forcefully. Believing so was the only option he had left. "We need to keep fighting until He comes."</p>
<p>Susan nodded and together, the High King and the Archer Queen fought their way towards the pit.</p>
<p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p>
<p>His mind was drowned in a blurry daze.</p>
<p>His eyes two slits, Caspian lay motionless for a second as he tried to distinguish any form or shape he could recognize from the earthy dust that seemed to fill his eyesight completely.</p>
<p>He was distantly aware of the situation in which he was in. He knew he was risking his life by laying there without any sort of defense whatsoever but by knowing that he couldn't exactly make his body move. His brain was slowly waking up, the alarm in his head growing the more alert he became. His nerves seemed to be pulsing with utter urgency, every single one of them commanding his body to move but still, his body didn't listen. Distantly, he could feel his constricted lungs slowly regaining his breath, his intake of oxygen almost too fast as his system desperately made up for the air he lost when he collapsed to the ground.</p>
<p>Then, he heard a yell.</p>
<p>And it was as if that sudden surge of adrenaline boosted his body into alertness in a way that his mind hadn't been able.</p>
<p>He lifted his head slightly for a second before he was scrambling away, his hands desperately searching for his sword as he noticed the incoming threat.</p>
<p>General Glozelle was running towards him with a pike, his eyes crazed as they lay on the prince that started all of this chaos.</p>
<p>That boy laying before him had been the one responsible for the end of the Telmarine Empire as they knew. The other Narnian leaders might have helped him but still, Caspian had been one who set that chain of events into motion.</p>
<p>Glozelle was determined to attack, to end that thread of tragedies but then, the most curious thought rushed into his mind.</p>
<p>Would it be so bad, if the true heir to the throne was King?</p>
<p>The worst thing was that Glozelle had no answer to that.</p>
<p>Slowly, almost without even meaning it, Glozelle lowered his weapon and stared at Caspian with complete and undiluted horror.</p>
<p>Caspian stared at Glozelle too, his eyes wide as they flicked from Glozelle to the pike he held in his hands.</p>
<p>It was one of those moments in which they seemed to hold their breaths in expectation, unconsciously waiting for the other to make a move in order to know what was going to happen next.</p>
<p>And then, a third party made the choice for them.</p>
<p>A tree root suddenly made its way through the ground, grabbing Glozelle and throwing him away from Caspian.</p>
<p>Caspian gasped with shock but then, a slow smile made its way through his lips.</p>
<p>They were saved.</p>
<p>"Alright?" Peter asked with a laugh as he helped Caspian out of the pit.</p>
<p>Caspian rolled his eyes at Peter before embracing Susan as she collapsed into him with a relieved sigh. Then, he turned his eyes upwards, his sight undeniably falling on the group of trees that were making their way through the battlefield, killing Telmarines as they advanced.</p>
<p>"Lucy," Peter explained as he saw the question in Caspian's eyes. "She made it."</p>
<p>"Hey, do not forget my father," Beth called with playful anger as she and Edmund reached them. She wiped the dirt out of her face before smiling with pride, content of accepting her heritage for the first time. "This was Aslan's doing."</p>
<p>The Narnian army watched in silent awe as the trees moved past the pit, using their roots to destroy the catapults and trebuchets. In what seemed like a moment, the Telmarines had gone from being at the edge of winning to desperately fighting for survival, no longer having any of the weapons that had been vital for their victory against former enemies.</p>
<p>The Narnians roared their approval and hit their weapons to the ground to make the most noise possible. Meanwhile, Beth glanced around her with satisfaction. There would be many times in which she was needed to help her people have faith but that day, her job was done.</p>
<p>Aslan was near, so it was time to go back to normal.</p>
<p>As the golden glow coming from Beth suddenly disappeared, Edmund turned towards her with a small smile. He knew that, even though Beth was able to use supernatural strength while her True Nature was activated, it wore her down even further once she went back to normal.</p>
<p>As Beth opened his eyes at him again and smiled, Edmund couldn't help but smile back. "Are you okay, love? You must be exhausted."</p>
<p>Beth looked at the trees, once again finally awake, before smiling at Edmund. "I'm too happy to be tired, I think."</p>
<p>Wordlessly, Edmund embraced her and kissed her temple. Then, the two turned towards Peter as the enemy army retreated from the clearing.</p>
<p>"For Aslan?" Beth asked softly.</p>
<p>Peter nodded before raising his sword above his head.</p>
<p>"For Aslan!" he screamed before running across the battlefield, chasing the Telmarines down.</p>
<p>With a mighty roar, his army followed.</p>
<p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p>
<p>Sopespian couldn't quite pinpoint what was different with the bridge.</p>
<p>Not that it mattered, of course. He would still cross but in the back of his mind that question seemed to be permanently buzzing, as if it was important for some reason.</p>
<p>Sopespian felt a glimmer of success as his horse reached the edge of the forest. The bridge of Beruna lay before him. If his army was able to cross it without being ambushed by the Narnians, then they would be able to regroup and turn the odds back in their favour.</p>
<p>His horse was the first one that touched the river. From the corner of his eye, he saw some of his men getting into the water on both sides, their desperation leading them to get in contact with elements Telmarines did not trust.</p>
<p>Sopespian wanted to scoff. There was no plausible justification to get in contact with water. Telmarines didn't like the sea but even rivers were to be avoided at all times. The bridge was built for a reason, after all.</p>
<p>Then, something strange happened. Something not even a man as seasoned as Sopespian could have expected.</p>
<p>A young girl stood by the other extreme of the bridge. Clad in an orange dress under a thick, green cloak and with her auburn hair flowing with the wind, the girl stood tall, facing the army bravely despite being on her own.</p>
<p>Sopespian forced his horse to stop and immediately heard his soldiers following his lead.</p>
<p>The girl smiled innocently at Sopespian before unsheathing a small dagger.</p>
<p>Sopespian frowned with confusion. He supposed this girl was with the Narnians - maybe she was the Queen of Old he had yet to meet but still, why would she stand before an entire army so unprotected was beyond him.</p>
<p>Then, he glanced backwards. The Narnian army had arrived at the edge of the forest as well. By the front line, the Narnian Royal Family were glaring murderously at Sopespian, their weapons ready in case they had to attack.</p>
<p>Suddenly, both armies grew completely silent, enveloped almost in a feeling of reverence as they stared past Sopespian with a mix of fear and admiration.</p>
<p>Dread stirring in his soul, Sopespian turned too.</p>
<p>And locked eyes with a majestic lion.</p>
<p>Sopespian was perplexed but didn't have to ask to know who was Him. He knew that could only be Aslan.</p>
<p>Leaning back on his saddle, Sopespian understood a crossroad lay before him.</p>
<p>He could either go back, and face an army with abominable creatures, moving trees and wild animals.</p>
<p>He could either go forward, and face Narnia's Great Lion and the Valiant Queen.</p>
<p>With a smirk, it dawned on him that the choice was quite easy. Great Lion or not, He was nothing against the power of the Telmarine army.</p>
<p>"Charge!" Sopespian roared before spurring his horse forward. Time seemed to slow down as he galloped through the bridge in the direction of the strange duo before him. He could hear the heavy hooves of his army as they followed his lead and again, he began to feel victorious. He even began imagining himself wearing the Telmarine crown.</p>
<p>But then, Aslan roared.</p>
<p>His heart faltering with shock, Sopespian once again stopped his advance abruptly. As if compelled, he then looked down, and frowned with trepidation as he noticed the sparkling water below him was swirling mysteriously, clearly conjured by a supernatural force.</p>
<p>Sopespian gripped his horse's reins with force as he realized what was different about the bridge.</p>
<p>The stone structure was gone.</p>
<p>They were about to fall into the water.</p>
<p>Sopespian held his breath, waiting with anxious expectation for the moment in which the bridge gave under the weight of the few Telmarines on it but, as most things in his recent history, it didn't happen as he expected it to.</p>
<p>Because, from their distant right, a powerful wave suddenly came their way, turning into an enormous, masculine, mature being formed purely with water as he reached the bridge.</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Sopespian, the Narnians knelt respectfully at the sight of that majestic, remarkable creature. They were in the presence of the River God, last seen during the reign of King Frank, the first King of Narnia.</p>
<p>The River God regarded them all with regal gravity before he reached for the bridge. Since it was now weakened, he had no trouble lifting it from its place with violent force. Startled by the sudden movement, the Telmarines on the bridge fell one by one until at last, only Sopespian was remaining.</p>
<p>Sopespian snarled at the River God with a mixture of rage and frustration. He wasn't afraid of dying. Telmarines weren't afraid of something so inevitable as death.</p>
<p>What he hated was the idea that he had been so close. After all those years of strenuous effort in which he betrayed, killed and allied himself as he saw fit to obtain his goal, he had made infinite progress. And still, the throne was left just away from his reach.</p>
<p>Sopespian straightened his head. The only redeeming knowledge for his tragic demise was that he had outwitted the backstabbing rat Miraz.</p>
<p>He couldn't delay it any longer. Whoever was in charge of the way things happened had clearly decided Sopespian was done with a world.</p>
<p>Sopespian could feel the bridge tipping forward. With a wild scream, he swung his sword wildly as he neared the weird man made of water who had lifted him up.</p>
<p>Water enveloped him.</p>
<p>And then everything went black.</p>
<p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p>
<p>"It's over," Edmund finally managed to comment after a long silence in which the five royals stood side by side.</p>
<p>As if snapping out of the shock, his companions looked at him in a daze, almost struggling to believe that his words had any truth in it.</p>
<p>Around them, the scene could only be described as coordinated chaos.</p>
<p>From the water, Telmarines kept exiting with soaked armours and unsheathed weapons, their morions long gone. At the direction of the Narnians supervising their surrender, they would then leave their weapons on the floor before being taken into custody until their fates were decided by the Monarchs.</p>
<p>Susan and Caspian managed to smile at Edmund, the relief of having won beginning to lift their spirits. Peter and Beth nodded their acknowledgement but their gazes were on the Great Lion by the other side of the river.</p>
<p>When thinking of everything they had to deal with, Peter and Beth couldn't help but secretly wish to go back to the battle. War and fighting, at least those two things were easy and uncomplicated.</p>
<p>Susan, Edmund and Caspian understood their apprehension. After, Peter was the High King and the one who had been the angriest at Aslan when he and his siblings were sent back to Narnia. On the other hand, Beth was laying eyes on her real father for the very first time and, as questions continued to pile up in her mind, Beth began to feel an overpowering urge of throwing her weapons and fleeing back to Archenland.</p>
<p>"Let's go," Peter finally said and, without looking back, he began to cross the river. Susan and Edmund quickly caught up to him, each of them stepping into either side of the High King. Beth and Caspian were the last to follow, their advance quite hesitant.</p>
<p>Lucy smiled as the five royals knelt before Aslan. She wanted nothing but to run and hug them, ecstatic that they were all okay, and she even wanted to mock Peter for going against her when she clearly had been right all along. Still, she refrained from moving. Just like she had her moment with Aslan, this was theirs.</p>
<p>With Peter in the middle, Susan and Caspian to his right and Edmund and Beth to his left, the group hung their heads with respect, and waited for the Great Lion to address them.</p>
<p>"Rise, King and Queens of Narnia," Aslan called, his warm voice destroying all nerves and hesitation from Peter, Susan and Edmund, who rose to their feet with content smiles.</p>
<p>At either extreme, both Caspian and Beth remained motionless.</p>
<p>"All of you."</p>
<p>Caspian looked up to Aslan with great surprise.</p>
<p>As he knelt before Aslan, he could only think of how unworthy he felt of being in his presence. He had started this war to save Narnia and to regain his throne but in the end, he hadn't done much. The others had done the dirty work for him. Peter fought in the duel instead of him. Lucy had found Aslan. What had <em>he </em>done to call himself King?</p>
<p>"I do not think I am ready, My Liege," Caspian finally admitted.</p>
<p>"It is for that very reason that I know you are," Aslan replied kindly before turning his head towards His daughter, who was still refusing to meet His eyes. "Beth? What about you?"</p>
<p>Beth slowly met His eyes. It was the last thing she wanted to do but she looked at her father anyways in order to keep up her calm' cover-up.</p>
<p>The thing was, that she didn't even know how to face Aslan. Yes, he was her father and yes, she had faith in Him and she couldn't not feel love for him; after all, He was Aslan! Still, she couldn't stop thinking of how she knew literally nothing about her life. She didn't know who her mother was, or how did she reach her mother in England or why was she abandoned by her biological parents in the first place.</p>
<p>Everything she knew, she knew because of people who had read about her. Somehow, there was lore about her, but she had no idea of who she was.</p>
<p>And Aslan? Aslan had done nothing but stuck her in an abusive household for twelve years.</p>
<p>"I have no idea of who I am," Beth finally said, gritting her teeth as she fought against her anger. She couldn't show her anger, not in front of the others. She would rather leave the scene for when she and Aslan were on their own. "I cannot say I'll make a good leader when I don't know myself or my past."</p>
<p>"And you'll. You will learn everything about your family and your past, dear one." Aslan nodded his head with understanding before smiling proudly. "Still, there is no one more worthy of being called a Queen. Please, rise."</p>
<p>Beth rose, meeting the other's smiles with a roll of eyes.</p>
<p>"See?" Edmund asked lowly. "I told you you'll be Queen."</p>
<p>"I'll make my own choice when the time comes, thank you very much." Beth murmured in return.</p>
<p>Edmund opened his mouth to reply but then, music was heard from their left. The group turned to watch a solemn group of mice making their way towards Lucy, a fallen mouse being carried on a little stretcher.</p>
<p>Reepicheep.</p>
<p>Lucy gasped before quickly running towards the valiant mouse, taking her healing cordial out of its sheath as she walked.</p>
<p>Lucy made him drink a drop of the healing potion and, before any of them could blink an eye, Reepicheep was breathing deeply as he sat up, his eyes on Lucy as he looked at her with something close to unreserved admiration.</p>
<p>"Thank you so much, Your Majesty-," Reepicheep gushed, trailing off as he gazed behind Lucy, and noticed Aslan for the first time. The mouse quickly bounced to his feet and walked ceremoniously towards the Great Lion, leaning forward to bow once he was near enough. "Hail Aslan! It is my greatest honour to-."</p>
<p>Reepicheep cut himself off as he stumbled clumsily. He looked behind himself in shock, trying to see what could have possibly taken his balance. He hadn't stumbled since he was a baby!</p>
<p>And then, he noticed the culprit. His tail, his best tool, was gone.</p>
<p>With complete embarrassment, Reepicheep looked at Aslan as he stammered. "I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion."</p>
<p>When Aslan didn't reply, Reepicheep turned instead in the direction of Lucy, who watched him with a sympathetic smile. "Perhaps a drop more?"</p>
<p>Lucy smiled somewhat sadly. Behind her, her family exchanged secretly amused glances. "I don't think it does that."</p>
<p>Reepicheep wasn't deterred. "It wouldn't hurt to try."</p>
<p>Aslan intervened then. He chuckled warmly, instantly earning himself the attention of the group. His eyes, however, didn't flicker from the small mouse before Him. "It becomes you well, Small One."</p>
<p>Reepicheep shook his head. If he was to live the rest of his life without a tail, then his remaining option was clear. He unbuckled his sword and rested it flat on his stretched hands, offering it to Aslan with ceremony. "All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse."</p>
<p>"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend," Aslan spoke warmly as he secretly exchanged a knowing glance with Lucy.</p>
<p>"Well, it's not just the honour. It's also great for balance...and climbing...and grabbing things."</p>
<p>Reepicheep was now blatantly trying to convince the Great Lion to give him a tale. Behind Reepicheep and his companions, Edmund and Beth covered their smiles with their hands while Caspian, Peter and Susan looked on with understanding.</p>
<p>Aslan smiled and exchanged another glance with Lucy as Reepicheep's second-in-command, Peepiceek, approached the Great Lion as well.</p>
<p>"May it please your High Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief," the mouse declared before he and the rest of the mice unsheathed their tiny blades. At once, they lifted them to their blades and waited for Reepicheep's command.</p>
<p>Reepicheep looked at his fellow mice with surprise before turning his gaze on the Great Lion, almost pouting pleadingly in his direction.</p>
<p>Aslan laughed. "Not for your honour, but for the love of your people."</p>
<p>Reepicheep's face was priceless as he grasped his new tail. "Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility."</p>
<p>Reepicheep bowed and, as they all laughed, Aslan bowed his head too and looked towards the river as he addressed Lucy."Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"</p>
<p>The others followed His gaze to the shore, where Trumpkin was supervising the Telmarines' surrender. As if feeling the various eyes on him, the dwarf turned, straightening with surprise as he noticed the Lion staring at him with gravity.</p>
<p>Withholding himself from showing his fear to the royal group, Trumpkin took off his helmet before unsheathing his sword and kneeling, his long ginger hair falling around his face like a curtain.</p>
<p>Aslan regarded him wordlessly for a moment. Then, he roared, and Trumpkin couldn't stop himself from jumping in fright.</p>
<p>Again, the royal group laughed.</p>
<p>"Do you see Him now?" Lucy couldn't help but ask, enjoying immensely the lesson taught to her stubborn friend.</p>
<p>Trumpkin could only manage to shoot her a nervous smile.</p>
<p>As they all laughed again, a sudden movement by the corner of her eye made Beth turn towards the opposite edge of the forest. With an excited smile, she realized it was the group of children, elderly and injured that had fled from the How.</p>
<p>"Go," Edmund said as he too turned to the group. He smiled at Beth. "Find your brother."</p>
<p>Beth didn't have to be told twice. Without even looking at the others. she was off across the river with the intention of reuniting with Adrien.</p>
<p>
  <b>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p>
<p>"Adrien!"</p>
<p>Adrien didn't look up from the waves before him. "Over here, sister."</p>
<p>He heard the hurried steps first and suddenly, armoured arms were embracing him tightly as Beth gushed with anxious relief. "You can't do this to me again! I almost had a heart attack when I couldn't find you amongst the others!"</p>
<p>Adrien looked up and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Beth. I promise I have a good excuse."</p>
<p>"We'll see about that," Beth said as she took her seat beside Edmund. The girl looked admittedly exhausted with her dirty green battle skirts, the cuts in her face and the dirt smudged in her entire body but her golden eyes were bright as she embraced Adrien again. She then noticed Oreius' sword laying beside him and frowned. "Why are you even here and why do you have that sword?"</p>
<p>Adrien turned towards the Narnian groups nearby, noticing with relief that none of them were too close. He wanted to talk to Beth in peace. "Aslan came to me in a dream again."</p>
<p>Beth impatiently pushed a loose strand of her dirty hair off her face before raising her eyebrows at Adrien. "Dude, you sleep too much."</p>
<p>Adrien sighed wearily, disappointed with himself for not having expected an answer like that one. "So not the point."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Beth laughed, raising her hands in surrender when Adrien shot her a playfully annoyed look. "What did he say to you?"</p>
<p>Adrien took a deep breath and turned back towards the river as he explained everything to Beth. He told her about the dream, Aslan, the sword, the bridge and the water.</p>
<p>When he was done, Beth was also looking at the river with an expression stricken with surprise. "So the bridge, the River God. That was your doing?"</p>
<p>Aslan nodded tiredly. He was starting to feel the effects of having run with a heavy sword under the relentless sun. "Aslan said Oreius' sword is deeply connected to Beruna, as it was here where he fought to regain Narnia's freedom from the White Witch."</p>
<p>"Huh." Beth nodded slowly before pursing her lips. Then, she smiled at Adrien with pride. "Well, I'm going to have a serious talk with Aslan about which tasks can be given to children and which can't but I'm glad you found out more about your family's heritage and I'm even more glad that you're okay."</p>
<p>Adrien leaned his head against his sister's shoulder and, for a few minutes both siblings stared at the clear water. They rejoiced in the feeling of victory that came with achieving peace but, secretly, the two felt slightly unnerved of having entered times of peace. Now that their lives no longer revolved around surviving, what were they supposed to do?</p>
<p>It was Adrien who finally voiced those thoughts. "It's weird because all this time, all I wanted was to be safe in Narnia. Now that I am, I'm not really sure what to do."</p>
<p>Beth nodded with understanding before nudging him slightly. "Well, now you need to rest because you ran for hours with what seems like the heaviest sword in the world but if you want to follow your family's path, then I can teach you everything I know."</p>
<p>Adrien took a deep breath before looking at his sister with wide eyes. "Would you support me if I chose differently?"</p>
<p>Beth's smile widened. "You know I would."</p>
<p>"I want to be free," Adrien admitted, his voice growing confident as his decision seemed better and better the more he thought about it. "I don't want any ties, even those coming from my own family. I want to make my own path in the world. If that leads me to become a warrior, then so be it, but I want it to be because <em>I </em>chose to be so."</p>
<p>Beth chuckled with pride and patted his shoulder warmly before commenting. "You know, this sword has a great connection with Beruna. Perhaps it should rather stay here. It's seen many battles, after all. Perhaps it's time it gets a rest."</p>
<p>Adrien smiled as he rose to his feet. "As always, you know exactly what to do."</p>
<p>And as Oreius' sword flowed down the river onto an unknown destiny, Beth and Adrien watched it depart them with a smile. Somehow, that ritual had been a sort of closure for the siblings and now, they were able to look at the future with more hopeful eyes.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First, adding Beth's last name was a spur of the moment' decision but as I was writing this, I realized I never even thought of a last name for her. However, it did sound realistic for Beth to be reluctant when sharing information about herself related to Jack, because of everything he did to her. I'm kind of happy with how that revelation happened, and I hope you guys are too.</p>
<p>Also, Adrien actually died in the ancient version of this chapter. I don't even remember what I was trying to pull with that arc but I was re-reading Prince Caspian the other day, and I was inspired to change Adrien's storyline into the one in this chapter. Hope you guys liked it!</p>
<p>Lastly, there will be a better reunion between Aslan and Beth next chapter. I was actually planning to add it in this one but I liked the idea of ending it with Adrien throwing Oreius' sword onto the river so there we go. Stay tuned for the reunion, for it will also reveal some interesting stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 16. "The Aftermath."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!!</p>
<p>So, inspiration has finally struck me again and as a result, we have chapter 16!</p>
<p>I'm so excited about this chapter, which I feel is the first one of the final part of this fic. I had planned this fic to have 25 chapters so only 9 left to go! Some of them are already written, of course, but I have to edit them because I've made major edits ever since.</p>
<p>Also, I'm trying to establish major plot points for this fic and for the actual books. For example, I've always felt as if Susan's reason for refusing to believe in Narnia was super weak (just my opinion), so I've been trying to add that in this fic and you'll see more of that in this chapter. Also, I'm really trying to make Beth's journey with Jack come full circle because my girl deserves closure. That means that you'll be seeing more of him later on *yikes*.</p>
<p>Lastly, I'm undecided on whether I'll write a sequel to this fic. On one hand, I certainly have more ideas for a sequel both related and unrelated to "Voyage of the Dawn Treader" (one of which you will see in this chapter) but at the same time, I have no idea of when I would finish it. I started this fic when I was fifteen, so it's been nine years. I mean, there's just a lot to consider.</p>
<p>Anyways, once I have a clue of what to do, I'll let you know. But, out of curiosity, would you like a sequel to this?</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I only own Beth, Adrien and the other characters I've made up for this fic. Also, there's a line here that belongs to Game of Thrones (kudos if you catch it).</p>
<p>Chapter 16. "The Aftermath."</p>
<p>"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." - Sansa Stark, Game of Thrones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was strange, being on the other side of war.</p>
<p>There was still so much to do, that much Caspian was aware of.</p>
<p>But it was a different kind of work.</p>
<p>It was the work related to uniting two nations, so similar, yet so different. Nations that had done everything in their power to survive, nations that had specific values that ruled over their traditions. Nations that could learn so much from one another.</p>
<p>Nations that had so much history with one another, and all of it filled with struggle and hate.</p>
<p>Throughout his life, Caspian had been told that he was meant to lead his people - the Telmarines - into a new and improved Narnia. His destiny was to be King, and his goal to be a King better than those before him.</p>
<p>He had been told so, oh so many times, that at last, it was a message that had been printed in his mind. Caspian was meant to be King, and before too long, he had lost even the capacity of doubting such daunting premonition.</p>
<p>Or he had never doubted it, until he stood before the remaining Narnians.</p>
<p>The welcome yet haunting aftermath had arrived. As the structure of the How had been deemed too weak to host them for another night, a group of dwarves had entered the ancient landmark in order to retrieve their belongings and supplies so they could camp outside. Meanwhile, Beth turned into an elephant and with the help of the centaurs and the giant, had moved the fallen debris away from the scene.</p>
<p>The last thing anyone needed was more harm falling on the Narnian folk.</p>
<p>While Susan and Edmund had overseen the distribution of food, Peter and Adrien had been left in charge of organizing the watches as not only did the Narnians fear retribution from the army remaining by the Telmarine castle but also, the Telmarine soldiers who had surrendered were to be closely watched as well. Lucy and Caspian had been left in charge of helping the setting of the tents for their people.</p>
<p>Night had set in long before they were done.</p>
<p>Maybe the tasks were dragged on because of their exhaustion and grief. Maybe they were all too overwhelmed to do things in a quick manner. Maybe, just maybe, they had been at war for so long that they did not know what to do with themselves now that peace was just around the corner.</p>
<p>Whatever the reason was, the end of the preparations couldn't be put off forever. Eventually, rest had to set in and with that, the time for the reality of it all to dawn.</p>
<p>As Caspian walked towards his tent, passing by different groups of friends and families who were ready to turn in for the night, he tried to do so in a decisive manner. As the leader of the Revolution and future King of Narnia, he knew his job had just begun. He needed to seem sure of everything, he needed to be strong because if he failed to seem so - even for one second -, his people would be doomed and the chance to restore peace between Narnians and Telmarines would evaporate for good.</p>
<p>That's the thought that seemed to circle around in his mind, bothering him with its crushing weight. Not because it was a pressing thought but because he was making it so. He knew that if there was nothing to remind him of his current duties, then nothing would stop him from wandering around like a lost kid.</p>
<p>He couldn't help but snort at the training his father and later his uncle had provided him with. All of those years in which he had been taught the values and techniques Telmarines cherished above everything. All of those years in which he had been taught Narnians were a myth at best, and vermin at worst. All of those years in which he had come to know for a fact that if he followed all of those instructions with accurate precision, then he would be a good King.</p>
<p>He wanted to snort and, at the same time, he wanted to find those wretched tutors and slap some sense into them.</p>
<p>What was the use of such a rigid training if it left any person adrift in the face of sudden, shocking change? What was the objective of such hate and need to feel superior if it prevented a nation from achieving actual progress?</p>
<p>What was the point of hate and repression if it left nothing but two broken nations? How was one man supposed to fix centuries of struggle?</p>
<p>"I can hear your racing mind from here."</p>
<p>Caspian looked up, startled as he realized he had arrived at the tent he would be sharing with the other monarchs and Adrien. Then, his features softened as he caught sight of his beloved by the entrance of said tent.</p>
<p>Susan had yet to remove her armour and weapons but her hair, formerly braided away from her face, was now falling in chocolate waves and framed her face in the most enchanting way. The Gentle Queen smiled as Caspian's eyes met hers and stood upright. "Do you want to talk about it?"</p>
<p>"I don't know if there's anything to talk about," Caspian shrugged with a small smile as he reached Susan. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I'm just worried about what's coming."</p>
<p>"I understand," Susan replied, her voice muffled as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. Withholding a yawn, she then turned to watch the Narnians around them. "When we won against the White Witch, right before we were crowned, Peter and Lucy were so exhilarated about the prospect, about our life in Cair. Ed and I...it was more complicated for us."</p>
<p>"Well, you guys have always been more practical," Caspian mused, his smile widening. "It is understandable."</p>
<p>Susan snorted, her mind seemingly in an ancient past. "I remember being so overwhelmed about the idea of being Queen. That we - four kids without any training or knowledge about their costumes and history - were respected and loved by such a complex and bright nation...I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It made no sense, the trust they placed on us."</p>
<p>"I am no kid," Caspian replied, his mood somber as he set his gaze on his people with apprehension. "But I have no experience either. How can I be a good King when I have only been taught to rule over the Telmarines?"</p>
<p>"Beth-," Susan began but Caspian shook his head and stepped out of her embrace.</p>
<p>"Beth will be essential if we want to unite Narnians and Telmarines, just like I will be. Like I am a representative of the Telmarines, Beth speaks for the Narnians." Caspian sighed, his shoulders dropping as he looked at Susan. "But I cannot depend on Beth for everything. Or any of you for that matter.<em> I</em> will be crowned King. I have to be the one who knows just how to bring peace and prosperity for my people. And I don't even know where to start."</p>
<p>"Stop that," Susan chided gently. "I understand, because I'm just like you. I was raised to take care of my siblings and that duty has travelled with me regardless of where I was. During the Golden Age, I was the one who counselled all of my siblings, Peter included. I was the voice of reason and as such, I rejected the idea of not being able to fend for myself. But Caspian, you know better than anyone that we don't have to do everything on our own."</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have to help me," Caspian argued. "I should have been more prepared."</p>
<p>"You couldn't have foreseen the Revolution, my love, and you know it." Susan cocked her head as she took Caspian's hands. "What you can do is take advantage of your position of power and speak in favour of those in need. The Narnians didn't have a voice, and that's on your ancestors, but you gave them the inspiration enough to recover that voice for themselves. You used your resources and you gave them a fair chance to fight for their place in this world. You will need help, because every monarch does, but you will be a good King just because of who you are as a man."</p>
<p>"And if I can't unite them?" Caspian whispered. He bit his lip in a surge of rare insecurity. "If the Narnians and Telmarines turn on each other?"</p>
<p>Susan reached to place a soft kiss on Caspian's forehead before smiling. "If anything happens, you won't be on your own. Your family will be with you. You won't ever have to carry a burden on your own again, Caspian."</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>
  <em>Whenever she had set foot in that house, all she had been able to perceive was the oppressive force making its way through the different rooms, darkening the few happy memories she had of that place.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For it was the shadow of the man who was once her fatherly figure so long and dark, that what should have been an idyllic childhood had been forfeited in favour of neverending fear. That house, in her memories, was not about the rooms or the structure or even the few moments in which she had seen light.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In Beth's memories, that house had been tainted by Jack's memory.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If she had to choose the reason why she hated Jack the most, that would have been it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So, it wouldn't be surprising for the reader to know that when Beth opened her eyes in her family's living room, she struggled to recognize her surroundings.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was so hard to believe and yet, the undeniable truth was right before her eyes. Her living room had been modest, as her mother - the sole breadwinner in the family - didn't make much money working as a preschool teacher. Still, it was so beautiful. The walls were painted in a cream tone, some of it chipped off due to the course of time, yet irrelevant to Beth's eye as she continued to scour the room. Two old, comfy sofas had been placed under each of the two windows in the living room, a wooden coffee table filled with magazines between them. To Beth's right, a tv set and a bookcase filled to the brim with books stood against the wall, the archway that led to the rest of the house between them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To Beth's left, a shelf filled with photos caught her attention. She felt her eyes narrow with confusion as they caught sight of a particular photo, older than the others. Then, as she recognized its protagonist, her steps were hesitant yet hopeful as she walked closer to the frame, picking it up with quivering, eager fingers as soon as she arrived next to it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The chaos in her life had been so toxic, so enormous, that it seemed as if it had been able to suck in everything else. Her mother, her friends, her school, even her childish daydreams, they had all taken a supporting role in favour of Jack's destructive actions.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking at herself in that photo, with her long blond hair combed into two pigtails, her blinding smile and her bright eyes shining as the sun basked her with golden light, it was as if Beth's soul had been unconsciously in torture over her complicated past and at last, it had finally managed to find a shred of light to hold onto.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing a happy memory of her childhood, proof that she had had at least a moment in which she had been a happy kid should have filled her with even more grief. Thankfully, it didn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth closed her eyes, feeling the happy tears roll down her cheeks as she blindly put down the photo. It felt as if everything had been worth it. Her true parentage, her dark past, her struggles, her pain, her loss, her baggage, it all seemed worth it because that moment, that memento of a happy day in her life, it was proof that she was not broken. She had known what happiness was during a time in which everything had been so, so horrible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That photo gave her hope. Hope that one day she would be able to look at her past and find more moments such as that one. Hope that one day her baggage might just be the tiniest bit lighter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You had finished preschool."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth turned eagerly towards the sound of her voice. As Aslan's Daughter she was quite fast but still, that extra speed was not enough, it would never be enough when it came to casting her eyes on her beloved mother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As their eyes found each other, gold meeting green, her mother smiled. "You were nervous about it because you didn't know whether you were ready to be a 'big girl'. You told me you were scared about growing up so after your last day of preschool, I took you to get ice cream before we made it to the beach. We stayed there until long after the sun came down. It was one of the happiest days of my life."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Greta Kingston was still the same woman Beth had known while living in England. The same brunette, long hair. The same piercing eyes. The same graceful figure and strong hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And still, there was something different about her. She seemed taller, or maybe it was the way she carried herself that was different. It was as if a weight had been taken off her shoulders and, for once, she was able to carry on with her life in peace.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As Beth realized what had changed, her heart clenched with both joy and grief. She took a step forward, yet her steps instantly faltered, her hands nervously clasping each other before her frame. "How long have I been gone?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mother smiled sadly. "You're my daughter, Beth. Too long. You've been gone for too long."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry, mom." Beth croaked, her voice quivering as her cheeks became drenched with tears. She hastily wiped them off, drying her hand with the soft fabric of her dress, the same dress she had used when she was crowned princess. "I never meant to leave you and once I did, I didn't know how to come back. I-."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My love," Greta hushed her gently as she closed the distance between them. She rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders with a proud smile. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You were the one joy that got me through those years of torture. You saved me, Beth, so many times and you didn't even realize. All I care about is that you're happy. Are you happy, my love?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am," Beth smiled tearfully, her eyes brightening as she remembered the remaining members of her family. Then, her brows furrowed with confusion. "Mom, I don't understand, how did I return? Where's Robin? How long have I been gone? I- I don't understand, mom-."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Beth, sweetheart, I am so proud of you. Robin is alright, and so am I. You have nothing to worry about." Greta hugged her daughter tightly, her voice as clear and firm as Beth remembered it to be. "You have grown into such a remarkable young woman, my love. You are the brightest, most clever girl I've ever laid eyes on. I'm so proud. I love you so much, sweetheart, I want you to know that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mom-," Beth began but she was cut off as her mother began shaking her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Beth!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Beth!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Beth," Edmund whispered as he gently shook Beth's shoulder. "Wake up, love. It 's time."</p>
<p>"Time for what?" Beth drowsily whispered as her eyes blinked open.</p>
<p>Chuckling lowly, Edmund tightened his grip around her waist before kissing her temple. "We are paying our respects to the battle's fallen. Lucy just came to let us know everything's ready."</p>
<p>Beth looked around with a frown, the events from the previous day coming back to her. After everything had been set up, Beth and Edmund had chosen to spend the night on watch by the edge of the forest and next to Beruna. She had the last watch but she guessed she must have fallen asleep, even though she couldn't remember the moment in which she had closed her eyes.</p>
<p>She had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>
  <em>It had all been a dream.</em>
</p>
<p>"Whoa, Beth," Edmund frowned as Beth suddenly sat up, no longer using his chest as a cushion. His concern increased as he noticed the panic in her eyes. "Love, what is it?"</p>
<p>"It was a dream," Beth breathed anxiously, not even realizing as she once again collapsed against Edmund's chest. Her eyes drifted around the forest surrounding them almost with hectic speed, her mind clearly becoming used to her whereabouts. "It was all a dream. I do not understand, it all felt so real."</p>
<p>"What felt so real?" Edmund pressed on gently, relaxing slightly when Beth distractedly shook her head. "Beth, I'm here. You can trust me."</p>
<p>"I-," Beth began, suddenly looking behind her and right into Edmund's eyes. Then, she smiled in relief, unknowingly lifting her boyfriend's spirits up. "Ed, love. I...I'm so sorry. I had a dream. My mother, she...I had not seen her in so long."</p>
<p>"Your mother...you were back in England?" Edmund asked softly, tightening his hold around her waist as Beth rested her head against his collarbone and breathed deeply to calm herself. "What happened in the dream?"</p>
<p>After Beth told him about it, she shook her head with a slight smile. "It was so weird because it seemed as if she knew what had happened to me. She didn't say anything in particular that would prove that but the way she talked to me, it seemed as if she knew who I was and what had become of me. I know that she was a reflection of the image of her I have in my mind but the thing is, I had never seen her so unburdened and the way she talked to me about Robin...it felt so real. I still feel as if I was really with my mother."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm glad you saw her. You deserve to be happy, Beth, and I'm so glad that you got to see a side of your mother quite unlike the ones you've seen before. Maybe it was the way your mind had to help you find closure." Edmund kissed Beth's temple yet again, but frowned when Beth tensed in his arms. "Beth? Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>"Closure." Beth spoke slowly, her voice laced with wonderment. She smiled brightly as she turned towards Edmund. After kissing his lips soundly, she pulled back and beamed. "You, Edmund Pevensie, are a genius. Whatever may I do to repay your assistance?"</p>
<p>"Can I collect later? I would like to save this offer until I have a suitable idea in mind," Edmund replied cheekily, barking a laugh when Beth merely rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"I suppose you may," Beth began airily. She then stood and offered Edmund a hand. "But I expect the idea to be up to par with both our creativities, sir. Shall we go?"</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>There was a silence that could only be related to funerals and that Lucy would never be used to.</p>
<p>Maybe there were some things that could never be comprehensible or customary to a person. Things that went beyond a person's experience, things that were just too emotional, too overwhelming to become casual eventualities.</p>
<p>Funerals were that for Lucy. For it didn't matter the battles she had fought in, the wounded she had treated, the death she had seen with her own two eyes, she would never be used to the idea of a life ceasing to exist from one moment to the other.</p>
<p>Maybe it was the fact that a lifetime of memories, experiences, journeys and adventures were supposed to be naturally closed in the course of a moment. Whatever it was, it made Lucy sure that she would never become used or comfortable when it came to funerals.</p>
<p>The Telmarines had been left by the shore of Beruna, locked with magic so they were unable to escape while the Narnians said their goodbyes. No Narnian deserved to be left unable to say goodbye.</p>
<p>As the Narnian Royal Family had opted for allowing their people to say goodbye as they pleased, they were all now in the grounds behind the How, the various groups of friends and family members walking in silence across the graves lined up.</p>
<p>And the silence. That silence was deafening.</p>
<p>Lucy knew that had been the right choice, for it allowed the Narnians the comfort of saying goodbye however they wanted to, without pressure or time frames. It wasn't any harder to witness but, by being respectful of their grief, Lucy knew they had made a step in the right direction.</p>
<p>Though her focus was in the Narnians, Lucy distractedly kept tabs on the rest of her family. From the corner of her eye, she could see Beth and Edmund with Adrien, accompanying him as he said goodbye to his uncle. Susan was wandering around as well, offering her assistance when needed, especially when it came to little kids. Peter was before the grave of Glenstorm's son. Meanwhile, Caspian and Cornelius gravelly watched everything from a distance.</p>
<p>Lucy couldn't see Aslan but she wasn't too worried. After all, He wasn't a tame lion.</p>
<p>Lucy glanced around her, and couldn't help but feel the grief and sadness of her surroundings enveloping her like a tight, warm blanket.</p>
<p>She gulped.</p>
<p>Were they ever going to be okay?</p>
<p>"Dear One. What is it?"</p>
<p>Lucy would have jumped had it been anyone else but, somehow, she had gotten used to Aslan appearing out of nowhere. Besides, she had longed to talk to Him so it wasn't an unwelcome presence at all.</p>
<p>It was comforting in a way. Knowing that He always came when she needed Him.</p>
<p>"I'm worried, Aslan." Lucy kept walking, her arms crossed before her chest in an effort to keep herself together. "We now have a fair shot at uniting Narnians and Telmarines but, look at my people. The grief they are feeling for our fallen is only the surface of everything that went on between them and Telmar. What if their history is too grave? What if too much has happened? What if the Narnians are never okay again Aslan?"</p>
<p>"Dear One, as you well know, we all face different sorts of wars regardless of where we are." Aslan replied. "Wars are a common thing, Lucy. A heartbreaking one, yes, but also common. We lose and we win with them but Dear One, we all have the strength to overcome anything. It might be deep inside but it is there. We just have to find it."</p>
<p>Lucy nodded slowly, her gaze hesitant. "What will happen now? I have been through a lot of battles, of course, but it never gets easier. Imagining what the aftermath will be like."</p>
<p>"You know there is no way of knowing that, Dear One," Aslan chuckled lowly, casting a smile onto Lucy's lips.</p>
<p>"I know, I know but..." Lucy hesitated but Aslan's reassuring gaze compelled her to continue. "Will you stay with us for a little while, Aslan? We all need you here and Beth she...you need to talk to her, Aslan. Please."</p>
<p>"I will stay as long as I'm needed, Dear One, so there is no need to worry," Aslan began. "Besides, it is high time for me to get to know my daughter. And that boyfriend of hers."</p>
<p>Lucy couldn't help to giggle. She could have sworn Aslan's tone was smug. "Well, my brother is a fool but his heart is in the right place. I hope you know that, Aslan."</p>
<p>"Of course I do. But I still want to hear what he has to say." Aslan smiled warmly. "Now, Dear One, I must tend to our people. We will talk again."</p>
<p>Lucy curtsied and watched as Aslan walked away from her. In a way, it was sort of poetic, how as his bright presence retreated, the darkness of the gathering fought to get into her again.</p>
<p>Only, this time, Lucy was different. She was hopeful that at the end, they were going to be okay. The darkness was no rival against that.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>As the three male Narnian leaders walked by the river, Caspian slightly behind the Kings of Old, the brothers seemed to be ignorant to caspian's silent disposal.</p>
<p>"This reminds me," Edmund commented as he pointed in the general direction of the river. "We will need to discuss Adrien's training as soon as we reach the castle. As Oreius' legacy, he will turn out to be a natural leader."</p>
<p>"Well, as Beth's brother, it wouldn't be too far fetched of an idea. He could even become Narnia's general in due time," Peter replied before shaking his head. "Oreius legacy, huh? When do you think will be time to tell him about all those nights the three of us got together to drink?"</p>
<p>"When Beth will not kill you for it, I suppose."</p>
<p>Caspian would have laughed at that, had he been in any other circumstances. That being said, he had mysteriously been brought to the river by the two brothers, having claimed their need to discuss something with him.</p>
<p>Sue him for being overcautious but he couldn't help but fear the discussion wasn't going to be beneficial for him.</p>
<p>After all, Peter was his worst enemy when it came to falling in love with his sister. And Edmund, well, Edmund had forgiven him for the White Witch' incident but still...he could have been waiting for the right time to perform his revenge. He wouldn't put it past him, if he was being honest. Not when it came to someone as cunning as Edmund the Just.</p>
<p>"Anyways, now that that's been decided," Edmund began as he and Peter suddenly stopped their walk. They turned towards Caspian and crossed their arms simultaneously. Peter fixed him with a serious gaze, while Edmund seemed expectant. "I suppose you know why we are here."</p>
<p><em>To throw my corpse into the river. </em>Caspian gulped before coughing to clear his voice. "Am I truly supposed to know?"</p>
<p>"Caspian, you will be crowned in a matter of weeks," Peter began, frowning at the look of panic shown in Caspian's features. "We thought we should share our experience, in order for you to be a good Narnian King."</p>
<p>"The war might be over," Edmund added, "But the animosity between Narnians and Telmarines is still very much present. You have the training to be a great Telmarine King, of course, but we reckon we should offer our assistance in order for you to rule over the two folks without major problem."</p>
<p>"Of course, we need to get used to the idea that Telmarines might have a hard time accepting you as their King but if they are loyal followers of tradition, as you've claimed them to be, we shouldn't have much trouble." Peter shrugged. "Though I suppose we can cross that bridge when we get to it."</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>oh,</em>" Caspian uttered, relief clouding his mind. He shook his head slightly. "Well, we might have to deal with that sooner than expected. With such hatred and resentment between Narnians and Telmarines, it should be quite difficult to be a good King for any party without the other thinking I'm favouring one party instead of both."</p>
<p>"Of course," Peter nodded in agreement. "But as King, the resources you will have will be essential in order to unite your people."</p>
<p>Caspian opened his mouth to express his confusion but Edmund cut him off. "In the early stages of your reign, the amount of trust you inspire is vital. You cannot stick to speaking about your plans for everyone to be equal, heard and taken account for. You need to prove to them that your priority is making sure your reign will ensure equality between the folks. Trust is gained through actions, not through words."</p>
<p>"That means you need to take both parties into account for everything." Peter continued gravelly. "When you form your counsel, when you name your generals, when you declare new laws, when you establish traditions. It is important, essential, that you involve and listen to both parties equally."</p>
<p>"Isn't it weird how easily we are finishing each other's thoughts?" Edmund mumbled, smirking when Peter turned towards him with a glare.</p>
<p>"Can't you leave your remarks for later?" Peter retorted.</p>
<p>As Edmund opened his mouth, surely with the intentions of quarrelling with his brother, Caspian rushed to intervene.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your advice. I suppose Beth and I have a difficult path ahead of us," Caspian commented before smiling crookedly. "Thankfully, the Kings and Queens of Old will be with us, right?"</p>
<p>Peter and Edmund exchanged a look, forcing the other to silence their concerns. The last time they left Narnia, it was so sudden that it was left unprepared and therefore, defenseless to the Telmarine invaders. Now that their job was done, what assured them of their permanent stay?</p>
<p>What assured them that one day they were going to wake up once again in England?</p>
<p>They couldn't talk about it, though. Not yet. Not while there was so much to be done.</p>
<p>So, Peter smiled tightly. "We are just preparing for any scenario."</p>
<p>Ooo</p>
<p>In a way, Beth had been relieved there was so much to do. It would have been more difficult to avoid her father if things weren't so hectic.</p>
<p>One would argue that she should have been more eager to talk to her father who, coincidentally, was also the King of Kings. Having Aslan as a father was an honour and even more so for Beth, if one took into account the improvement from her first father' figure to her most recent one.</p>
<p>Beth tried to look at her true parentage from that perspective, she really did. To no avail. All she could see was the chaotic childhood she had to endure. The years of danger she had to overcome. The life she'd had without even knowing her true identity.</p>
<p>And yes, her life had brought her so many people that she loved. Still, Beth liked to think that that love had been brought to her life because of the bond between the people in question and herself. She liked to think that Aslan had nothing to do with it.</p>
<p>However, there was a time for everything. And, as everyone began with the preparations for their journey to the Telmarine Castle, Beth realized the time had come for father and daughter to reunite.</p>
<p>Which brought her - and us - to her present location in the Royals' tent, where Lucy and Adrien stood before her with identical gazes of shock.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, but did you just say you want us to summon Aslan, <em>the </em>Aslan, to this tent?" Adrien squeaked nervously.</p>
<p>Trying her hardest to ignore her own nerves, Beth sat behind the desk they had brought from the How and raised an eyebrow. "Did I stutter, dear brother?"</p>
<p>Adrien turned to Lucy. "Please do something. She's lost her mind."</p>
<p>Lucy snorted at that but faced Beth anyways. "Beth, sweetheart, one just doesn't summon Aslan."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Lucy looked at her best friend as if she'd grown a third head. "Because He's Aslan."</p>
<p>"And I am his daughter. As such, I have more pressing responsibilities to my people than wandering about in search of the lion that abandoned me in a violent household." Beth retorted gently. "I reckoned that since you have your own duties outside, that you could summon Him before resuming them but I'll do it myself if you are busy. I don't mean to undermine you, of course."</p>
<p>At that, Lucy straightened. Not because she was offended by Beth's words - though she would have been had it been anyone else. She finally caught onto Beth's real feelings, which had been carefully concealed by the Wise High Lady of Narnia.</p>
<p>Fear. Overpowering fear.</p>
<p>"It's not that we're too busy, it's just that-," Adrien began, trailing off when Lucy raised a hand.</p>
<p>"We'll do it."</p>
<p>Adrien's eyes widened. "Are you crazy!? Lucy, I thought you were my ally!"</p>
<p>"C'mon, Adrien, we should leave Beth to pack our belongings," Lucy cut Adrien off, her eyes on Beth as she smiled. "We love you, Beth."</p>
<p>Beth couldn't reply for fear of her façade finally breaking down. Instead, she smiled lovingly as her brother and best friend retreated, both of them arguing as they went.</p>
<p>Soon enough, though, silence had become the sovereign of that tent once more. Beth sat behind that desk in her family's tent, her hands clasped together on her lap, so tightly that her knuckles were soon white. She stared at the flailing opening of the tent as the sun drifted through it, casting different shadows onto the ground.</p>
<p>And she waited.</p>
<p>Until she didn't have to anymore.</p>
<p>For a second, or a small eternity, father and daughter stared at each other, allowing their history and relationship to speak for them.</p>
<p>The actual silence, that one was broken by the princess.</p>
<p>"I hope you will forgive me for summoning you, Your Majesty," Beth began as she stood abruptly from her seat. She bowed her head respectfully. "I'm afraid there's just too much to be done for me to find you myself."</p>
<p>"Beth."</p>
<p>"No," Beth shook her head, anger burning within her. "I understand that as King of Kings, you are entitled to everything and anything you might desire. But you will not call me Beth, Your Majesty. You do not know me and you certainly do not hold my trust."</p>
<p>If Aslan was wounded by her words, He did not show it. Instead, He sat on his hind legs and regarded Beth thoughtfully. "How may I call you then?"</p>
<p>"I...I do not know," Beth admitted, her voice barely breaking before she masked it with a cough. Then, she sat once again behind her desk. "I suppose I would rather you don't call me in any way. I will inform you once that situation changes, Your Majesty, of course."</p>
<p>"Very well," Aslan agreed. "Before we begin, though, may I say one thing?"</p>
<p>"You may."</p>
<p>"The moment that you were born, your mother and I were filled with tremendous joy, more joy than we've ever felt, before or after. But we were also filled with burden, for we knew that you would share my fate. Like me, you were bound to be in service of the different worlds under our protection and like me, that service was bound to be your first priority," Aslan's voice was gentle, his gaze even more so as Beth began to tear up against her will. "The moment in which we parted from you, you were so powerful already, and we could do nothing to stop the fates from involving you in the course of history. I...my duties have always prevented me from being a true father to you. You know that as much as I do. That day I was not Aslan. I was a father, a father who had to leave his daughter. That was the worst day of my life."</p>
<p>"A day." Beth growled, not even noticing as angry tears rolled down her cheeks. "How does a day even begin to compare with years of being abused? How does it even begin to compare with the darkness I've lived in, the life I've led not even knowing who I was!?"</p>
<p>"It doesn't. Of course it doesn't," Aslan agreed calmly. "But I can only tell you your own story. That is part of it."</p>
<p>"My own story," Beth repeated drily. "Very well. Then, tell me. For how long had Jack been instructed to kill me before that day in which my brother was born?"</p>
<p>"I do not know for certain. I have been trying to track his allies and at last, I think I have the answer I've been looking for."</p>
<p>"So you knew he was alive. You knew he was coming back for me," Beth stated, her voice hardening. "Seriously, Your Majesty, how tight are your hands tied? Or were you simply too untroubled to do anything?"</p>
<p>"You know that's not it. As angry as you might be with me, you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you," Aslan argued, his voice at last heightening with emotion.</p>
<p>"Then why?" Beth growled, so loud she was almost screaming. "Why did you stay away? Why did you allow Jack to do everything he did to us? Why did you send me into that house in the first place? Why, oh <em>why</em>, did you keep your own daughter from the bloody TRUTH!?"</p>
<p>Beth's eyes widened as she took in what she had just done. She had just screamed at Aslan. It didn't matter that she was her father, she never thought she would be this rude to the King of Kings.</p>
<p>With sudden exhaustion and shock, Beth rested her back against the backrest of her chair.</p>
<p>And the day had only just begun, yet Beth was already doing <em>so good.</em></p>
<p>Aslan, however, seemed unfazed. "You have seen enough of the world to know how it works. Our lives, our actions, they are interlinked. An action causes another. A life has an effect on those around it. Some things, Beth, they have been written since before any of us were born. As such, neither of us can hope to go against it."</p>
<p>"So me falling into Jack's claws was written by the Fates or the Deep Magic or some other force I do not know of?" Beth scoffed.</p>
<p>"You are the one I love the most. You are my daughter. Do you think I would have left you there for twelve years had I known there was an alternative?" Aslan questioned. "Do you think the end of the world would have stopped me from saving my own daughter?"</p>
<p>At that, Beth could only stammer nervously. She had not been expecting such an answer. "Well, I certainly hope it would. I will not be blamed for the death of millions, Your Majesty."</p>
<p>Aslan seemed to shine even brighter as He took in his daughter's words. "I know there is so much we need to discuss. And we will. I promise you I will tell you about your mother and your days with us. I will tell you what I know about Jack and I will help you in order to become Narnia's leader. But first, I need to tell you something. Something that will affect Narnia and Archenland."</p>
<p>At that, Beth straightened with alarm. "What is it?"</p>
<p>When Edmund entered the tent, much later, he found his girlfriend on her own, sitting behind their desk. As she looked up with shock, Edmund rushed to her, kneeling before her with concern. "My love, I heard about your encounter with Aslan. Are you alright? What happened?"</p>
<p>Beth's voice was an amazed, yet terrified whisper. Her eyes drifted across Edmund's features, as if they would help her to remain tethered to the ground. "My brother Tor was betrayed by Torin. Him and Jack have been working together under Tash's orders. Ed, Tor is alive. He is alive and Ersan has no idea."</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>"Poor Beth," Susan sighed as she oversaw the preparation of the horses. "I cannot imagine how conflicted she must be feeling."</p>
<p>"She was so angry and afraid when I left her," Lucy replied with concern as she followed her older sister, her arms filled with medical supplies she was supposed to put in one of the empty saddle bags. "I don't know whether I want to know what they are talking about right now."</p>
<p>"I mean, she has a point," Susan shook her head, her eyes on the list in her hands. "She deserves to show her anger. Now she's in a better place but...Lu, can you imagine going through that? Can you imagine how haunted she must feel by her past?"</p>
<p>"I...I don't know, I just wish she didn't have to be so angry." Lucy hesitated as she looked around her, making sure no one else was listening to them. "You should have seen her as she talked about Aslan. He called him 'the lion who abandoned her'. Can you imagine being so rude to our dear Aslan?"</p>
<p>"I can," Susan admitted. "I mean, we might not have been through everything Beth has and when we suffered, we suffered together but Lu, she didn't even know who she was. She was thrown between worlds, placed in different families, forced to make so many important decisions, and she didn't even know who she was. She knew she had all these responsibilities and she never knew why."</p>
<p>Lucy's gaze grew nervous. "You're thinking about us, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Susan shrugged, pausing to smile at a couple of fauns who walked past them before resuming in a hushed whisper. "I don't think I've ever stopped. Lu, we've been thrown between Narnia and England without a care for our own lives. I love Narnia and England with all my heart but that isn't healthy, not for anyone."</p>
<p>"I remember we talked about this before," Lucy mused as she emptied her arms. Then, she crossed them as she faced her sister. "After the White Witch made us see our deepest fears. I asked you what you would do if we had to leave again and you didn't answer."</p>
<p>"Well, is it my decision? Has anything related to our journeys to Narnia happened due to our own will?" Susan retorted defensively.</p>
<p>"But if it turns out to be your decision," Lucy insisted. "If we had to go back, what would you do?"</p>
<p>Susan gulped, her heart constricting at the idea of being sent away. It was just a hypothetical possibility but it still made her feel so disposable, so useless.</p>
<p>She refused to continue feeling like this.</p>
<p>As Susan opened her mouth, Adrien, Edmund, Beth, Peter and Caspian joined them.</p>
<p>"Glenstorm has informed everyone is ready to move," Peter stated, looking between his sisters as if sensing the tense mood. "Is everything alright?"</p>
<p>"It is," Susan nodded, her eyes guarded. "We are set as well."</p>
<p>"Beth?" Lucy asked in turn, her gaze hesitant as it fell on the clearly stressed princess. "Do I even want to ask what happened?"</p>
<p>Beth snorted at that, her pale cheeks regaining some of the colour. "I don't know whether you'll believe me. I had the hardest time believing it myself."</p>
<p>"Thankfully," Caspian intervened. "It's a long ride to my ancestors castle. You can tell us on the way there."</p>
<p>Beth cheered weakly. "Yay."</p>
<p>Ooo</p>
<p>After the group of royals, Aslan in cue, finished planning for the eventual arrival to the Telmarine castle, Beth didn't lose time in riding by the front of the group. She made some excuse about wanting to be alert for any sign of the castle and, having decided they wanted to reach their destination before nightfall, her words weren't too difficult to believe. However, none of them believed her. They could see the burdened and racing thoughts flying just behind her careful nonchalant facade and knew she just needed a moment to herself.</p>
<p>Well, almost all of them knew.</p>
<p>Some of them, they just never learned.</p>
<p>Edmund and Beth had been riding on their own, enveloped in deep silence, when Beth finally sighed. "I will not break, Ed. I promise."</p>
<p>"I know you won't." Edmund replied with a small smile. "You would have every right to, of course, but I know you won't break."</p>
<p>Against her will, a smile pulled Beth's lips upwards. "Then you're shadowing me why?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm not. I'm avoiding your father."</p>
<p>At that, Beth almost halted her horse. "Excuse me?"</p>
<p>Edmund laughed nervously. "Lucy told me that Aslan wants to talk to me. I suppose he wants to confirm whether I'm worthy of dating you."</p>
<p>"Because he has much saying in the matter," Beth scoffed sardonically. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."</p>
<p>"It's okay, you don't have to." Edmund waved a hand dismissively, though the idea of avoiding a talk with Aslan about Beth relieved him to no end. "The only permission I need is yours, after all. Anyways, Lucy's warning got me thinking. The war is over."</p>
<p>"I know," Beth chortled with light amusement. "I was there."</p>
<p>"You are a real riot, has anyone told you that?"</p>
<p>"Once or twice," Beth shrugged, her mood improving exponentially as she allowed herself to enjoy the playful banter between her and her boyfriend. "What's your point?"</p>
<p>Edmund looked away, trying to ignore the way the sunlight cascaded down Beth's golden locks, making her resemble an elf or some beautiful creature from the woods. He was truly afraid he was going to fall from his horse if he let himself be too hung up on his girlfriend's beauty. "My point is that we have a lot of responsibilities, of course, but we won't be in mortal danger. Not always, at least. We will actually have time to be a normal boyfriend and girlfriend who go on dates and get to know each other."</p>
<p>"A normal boyfriend and girlfriend besides the fact that you spent more than a millenia away from home - yet only grew one year -, and that I am the daughter of a talking lion?"</p>
<p>"Is there a serious answer coming from your beautiful lips anytime soon?"</p>
<p>"Maybe," Beth taunted with a smirk, laughing as Edmund scoffed. Then, her eyes softened with mere adoration. "That sounds...truly wonderful, Ed. I would love to."</p>
<p>"Great," Edmund beamed before cocking his head understandingly. "But I can't help but feel as if you're doubting."</p>
<p>"Do you think we'll have the time?" Beth asked weakly. "With Tor and Caspian's coronation and my own duties as Aslan's Daughter, I mean. There is so much I want to talk to you about and so much I want to show you in the castle but Ed, what if there's no time? What if who I am gets between us again?"</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry I made you doubt my love for you, Beth. I truly should have handled things better," Edmund reached and clenched Beth's hand with his own for a moment. "Just trust me on this. Trust me and time will show you that I'm not going anywhere. We can have everything, Beth, it's only fair for us not to choose again."</p>
<p>Beth smirked. "Even if you have to face my father?"</p>
<p>At that, Edmund sighed dramatically. "The things I do for love."</p>
<p>ooo</p>
<p>One of the benefits of being publicly loyal to King Caspian IX was that, while all the other lords had been instructed to march with Miraz to the structure known as The How, the twin Lords Robertson had been instructed to guard the Telmarine Castle until Miraz's return, for they were unworthy of the trust implied in an army position.</p>
<p>And luck had been their friend so far, too. As the wealthiest lords in all of Narnia, second only to the Royal Family, Miraz had been forced to form an alliance with them, instead of merely killing them as he had done with all the other lords loyal to his brother.</p>
<p>So, the battle had come and gone without them. Still, it had turned them from enemies to the crown to the highest ranking members of the Telmarine army, in charge of ensuring the safety of the Telmarine folk.</p>
<p>Sunset had turned the sky into a mixture of yellow, orange and pink when the lords caught the first glimpse of the victors by the edge of the distant forest.</p>
<p>The sight of Prince Caspian X, an unmistakable one as he rode with five other warriors and a lion by the Narnian' first line, didn't bring hatred to either Robertson's hearts. Their only concern was that Caspian IX's son was no longer a Telmarine after living so long with Narnian heathens.</p>
<p>It was only when the Narnian army halted a few yards from the Telmarine Lords and their ten guards that they were surprised. Soon enough, Caspian X dismounted along with a blonde young woman and they, accompanied by the Lion, began crossing the remaining distance to the Lords.</p>
<p>Lord Darrhen and Lord Geon exchange a glance before dismounting as well, shaking their heads when their guards went to follow them.</p>
<p>If they died, Caspian X would be proven to be a traitor, and they would need their guards to carry the news to the castle.</p>
<p>"Prince Caspian," Lord Darrhen spoke first, bowing his head slightly. "As one of your father's must trusted advisors, it is a relief so see you alive and well."</p>
<p>"I thank you, Lord Darrhen," Caspian nodded with a charming smile. He gestured towards the young woman besides him. "Lord Darrhen, Lord Geon. I trust you remember Elizabeth, Princess of Archenland and now High Lady of Narnia. Also, may I introduce you to her father Aslan, High King of the Kings of Narnia."</p>
<p>At the same, both lords turned towards Elizabeth, who somehow was worthy of more scrutiny than her mighty father (or inspired less fear than the remarkable lion). In the two years she hadn't made the journey to the Telmarine Castle, Elizabeth had seemed to grow from the innocent, beautiful girl she once was to the intimidating leader that stood before them. Clad in armour and with her long hair braided away from her face, she was as beautiful as she was when she first stepped into Miraz's castle but now, her looks were shadowed by the respect she seemed to inspire. She was a Queen through and through, which was not at all illogical when considering the training she'd had.</p>
<p>About Aslan, neither of the lords would remember much about Him from now on. Maybe it was because they were too fearful of the Mighty Lion. Maybe that fear had refrained them from looking at Aslan more than the absolutely necessary. Whatever the reason was, both lords knew right then and there that they would refrain from discussing it after that day. They would do themselves a disservice should they talk about such an obvious cowardly act.</p>
<p>"My Lady, of course. It is truly a privilege to see you well. News reached us from Archenland about your disappearance." Lord Geon nodded, bowing respectfully at both father and daughter.</p>
<p>"Your loyalty to Prince Caspian is truly inspiring, of course," Lord Darrhen bowed as well. After all, as High Lady, he was now in the presence of his superior. "And Aslan, Your Majesty, it is a rare honour to encounter the subject of such enchanting tales."</p>
<p>Aslan nodded and bowed his head at the falsely charming lords, his amusement only noticeable to the Narnian leaders on either side of him.</p>
<p>"Thank you for your words, my lords." Beth nodded in turn, bowing her head slightly as she did. "It is good to see you again."</p>
<p>"My Prince, Your Majesties," Lord Darrhen began again after a tense moment of silence. "As you know, we have always been loyal supporters of the rightful monarchs, even while your uncle held the crown. For that, you are a welcome sight in these lands and we are eager to support your reign. However, you must surely know that your people are...concerned about your affiliation to the Narnian...folk."</p>
<p>"Of course, that concern is only heightened by the presence of the Princess of Archenland," Lord Geon added, straightening when Beth raised an eyebrow almost in impression. "One cannot help but wonder what the activity of a foreign princess in our court will cause for the equilibrium of the Narnian society."</p>
<p>"I understand your concerns and I will do my best to reassure my people as soon as possible in that I have both the Telmarines and the Narnian's interest as my utmost priority." Caspian was calm and authoritative as he made his case. "However, us Telmarines must realize that a time of change has come to Narnia. We have found a home in this land, but it is also the land of the Narnians. I am positively convinced that we can all live together in peace and that, united, we can reach true prosperity."</p>
<p>"In turn," Beth intervened, "I can assure you that I will not be a double agent for Narnia and Archenland. My allegiance to Archenland is yet to be terminated but Narnia is my home and it is my destiny to protect it and its people. Soon enough, my titles will only reflect my relationship to my true home."</p>
<p>"We appreciate your words, My Lieges," Lord Geon admitted cautiously. "But you must surely realize that what you stand for will not be enough for the entire population waiting for your arrival."</p>
<p>"What my brother means with that is that though we want nothing but to live in peace with your...Narnian allies, there are some who will refuse to live in equal ground to them." Lord Darrhen added. "It is a rather regrettable thought but surely you had foreseen such possibility."</p>
<p>Beth's eyes darkened dangerously, though she managed to keep her tone even. "We have certainly discussed such a possibility, my lords. While the details have not yet been finalized, we believe that both Narnians and Telmarines should be free to choose how and where they want to live. Narnia belongs to both Narnians and Telmarines and as such, it will remain a country in which both folks must live in peace. We are confident that we can find a suitable solution for those who refuse to live in such terms. Our goal is for all of us to carry on with our lives in peace."</p>
<p>"So you are ensuring the Telmarines' wellbeing?" Lord Geon retorted. "Forgive me for asking this, my lady, but as the daughter of the Narnian Great Lion, I suppose your alliance are with the Narnians, and now with us."</p>
<p>"My alliance is with my people. That includes the Telmarines," Beth tightly replied. "I might be a noblewoman, sir, but I am foremost a person. I refuse to watch anybody live in unfair terms, so I will do everything in my power to make sure everyone carries on with their lives as they choose and under equal terms."</p>
<p>"I can promise you, Lord Geon," Aslan intervened for the first time, causing the Telmarines to gulp nervously. "That we have no ill intentions. The Telmarines belong to Narnia as well and that is something my folk agrees with."</p>
<p>Both lords exchanged a glance before Darrhen nodded gravely. "In that case, you have eased our concerns for the moment. Allow us to escort your army to the castle so you may speak to your people."</p>
<p>"It would be our honour," Caspian bowed his head. "We thank you, old friends."</p>
<p>"How did everything go?" Peter asked anxiously as the trio finally made it back to their army.</p>
<p>"Better than we hoped," Caspian admitted as he took his place by Aslan's right, Susan and Lucy stepping by his right. "Lords Darrhen and Geon were good friends with my father. They are going to escort us back to the castle so the people know we mean no harm to them."</p>
<p>"Of course, they seemed rather unsure what will happen with the Telmarines who don't want to live with the Narnians," Beth shrugged tensely. She in turn was riding by Aslan's left, Peter and Edmund on her left. "I suppose we will ease their minds with time but we need to come up with a plan soon enough."</p>
<p>"We will," Aslan assured her. "All in due time, Dear One."</p>
<p>ooo</p>
<p>"Open the gates!"</p>
<p>Lucy held her breath as everything seemed to still for a moment. Her eyes wandered over to the Telmarine castle, noticing how the sunset light seemed to obscure the gray walls. Still, the castle had a certain beauty to it, one that demanded respect and admiration from whoever stood in its presence.</p>
<p>She wondered what her siblings were thinking as they stood before the place in which half of their army died in the failed raid. She wished she could ask them. She wished to know whether they would be able to form happy memories in that place, whether those dark memories would be obscured. Not forgotten, but shadowed by happier ones.</p>
<p>The six of them were formed by the front of their army and right before the bridge that led to the castle. Aslan stood slightly before them, his gaze fixed on the castle's walls.</p>
<p>"Do you think they will open?" Lucy asked her sister slowly, trying her best not to disturb the utter silence.</p>
<p>"They have to," her sister replied.</p>
<p>And then, the bridge began lowering onto the ground.</p>
<p>Lucy took a deep breath. It seemed as if all of her years of training, all of her diplomatic meetings, all of her struggles as Queen had led her to this moment.</p>
<p>She then schooled her features into the determined Valiant Queen the stories described her to be.</p>
<p>Aslan was the first to march solemnly through the bridge, followed by Caspian and Beth, Peter and Susan, Edmund and herself, the rest of the army behind them. All of them were clad in full armours, their silver weapons glinting against the sun.</p>
<p>The first thing Lucy noticed were the guards. They were lined up across every face of the stone walls, their weapons not drawn but within reach. The rest of the castle's occupants - lords and ladies of Miraz's court, maids, workers, blacksmiths, tailors, generals and knights filled the main plaza and even the stairs that led to the castle. They did not seem to be openly aggressive towards the Narnian folk but, as the Narnian army spread around the perimeter, Lucy noticed that their postures tensed and their eyes narrowed in distrust.</p>
<p>The royal party was the only one that headed for the stairs. It only took one look for Aslan before the crew that had been occupying the stairs hurriedly retreated to stand with the rest of the Telmarines. That way, Telmarines and Narnians stood together as their new leaders got ready to speak to their people.</p>
<p>Caspian stood on the highest step, Beth and Aslan slightly behind him and to his right. Meanwhile, Lucy, Susan, Peter and Edmund - in that order - stood behind Caspian and to his left. Lucy directed her gaze towards her people and felt her heart constrict with concern. The fear, resentment and stress in the Telmarines features were as clear as day.</p>
<p>Still, Lucy felt hope. After all, they had managed to get there. What could actually stop them from achieving unity between the two folks?</p>
<p>With a nod from Aslan, Lord Darrhen turned towards the crowd. "Standing before you are Aslan, the Great Lion, High King of Kings, Guardian and Saviour of Narnia; Prince Caspian X of Narnia, son of the late King Caspian IX and true heir to the Telmarine Throne; High Lady Elizabeth of Narnia, daughter of Aslan and true heir of the Narnian throne; High King Peter the Magnificent, Queen Susan the Gentle, King Edmund the Just and Queen Lucy the Valiant, the Narnian Kings and Queens of Old. By the late King Miraz's defeat in the battlefield, Prince Caspian has now the strongest claim to the throne."</p>
<p>"Why does he waste his time talking to us, then?" A man said, to the agreeing chorus of the crowd.</p>
<p>"Boy, what is keeping you from taking it?" Another said, his glare fixed on Caspian. "Your uncle sure didn't hesitate!"</p>
<p>"He isn't a true Telmarine!"</p>
<p>"Miraz might have been a true telmarine but not because of the right reasons." Caspian retorted loudly, struggling to make himself heard amongst the general clamor. Thankfully, the crowd quietened in order to hear what the young man had to say. "Miraz became King by murdering my father, the late King, and by selling himself as an honourable man to his own people. As my father's only son, I'm the rightful heir to the telmarine throne by bloodline and tradition. By Aslan's blessing and the Monarchs of Old' agreement I am to rule over the Narnians as well. It is my right to take the throne in this castle and this country as mine to rule but I will not do so forcefully. We Telmarines have always taken what we could in order to survive. We were never ruled by hunger for power or ambition, but rather by justice, sharpness of mind, and strategy. I will not execute any more power than the one I'm entitled to. I am here in order to unite our two folks under a new Narnia, one that will be led by equality and peace. One in which Narnians and Telmarines will be able to learn from each other. I assure you today, that neither will be left in disgrace or in disadvantage, but that you all will be heard and taken into account."</p>
<p>"So we are supposed to believe you?" a woman scoffed. "The disgraced son of a dead King that has been fraternizing with Narnians for far too long?"</p>
<p>At that, chaos seemed to be on the verge of erupting. Lucy exchanged a worried glance with her siblings and, by Caspian's other side, Beth seemed ready to intervene but Caspian never allowed himself to lose his confidence. Instead, he raised a hand, ordering his people to quiet.</p>
<p>"You don't have to believe me." Caspian replied, his eyes on the woman who had spoken. "You just have to see for yourself. As soon as the final details are decided, I will be naming my army leaders and council members, both of which will be completed with Telmarines and Narnians in equal numbers. From then, the needs of both folks will be taken into account. I would never ask you to have blind faith in me. I can only ask you to give me time enough to demonstrate that I do not speak lies to my people."</p>
<p>At that, the crowd was rendered into silence, shocked that a King would not demand their blind faith. Finally, Lord Darrhen and Lord Geon unsheathed their swords and knelt before Caspian, soon enough followed by the rest of the crowd.</p>
<p>As Caspian bowed his head thankfully, Lucy glanced at her siblings with wide eyes. "For one second, I thought everything was going to implode on us."</p>
<p>"Can you imagine what our reign would have been like if we had Caspian's easiness with words?" Peter scoffed subtly, his eyes on the crowd. "The bastard."</p>
<p>"Peter," Susan chastised gently. "Your envy is getting old."</p>
<p>"We all have our strengths, dear brother," Edmund intervened, a glimmer of mischief shining in his eyes despite his efforts to remain grave. "Beth and I have our minds, Caspian has his ability with words, Susan is our best peacemaker, Lucy is our bravest warrior and you...well, your brute force is just unrivalled."</p>
<p>"You are so lucky we are not in the privacy of the royal quarters," Peter growled as he followed Caspian, Beth and Aslan inside.</p>
<p>Edmund exchanged a smirk with Lucy as he followed Susan. "And I thank my lucky stars for that."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, thoughts? comments?</p>
<p>I might come back to edit some of the parts of some of the scenes but not in the first couple of days 'cause I need both to step out of this fic for a second and I need to get onto working on my other fics.</p>
<p>Next chapter will see the Archenlandian plotline developed and also, my boy Adrien will be appearing more. There was actually a scene featuring him in this chapter but I liked the way i closed it so I suppose it will appear later on.</p>
<p>Hope you guys liked it and stay tuned!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Break The Wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys, this chapter is 49 pages long. I'm kind of proud of myself.</p>
<p>So much happens here and I'm so excited for you guys to read this. For everyone who's been reading, voting and commenting, thank you all so much. It really means more than I can say that this story is enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Robin,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>So much has happened since my last letter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess I've had time to process our victory against Miraz but, even as I sit behind my desk in my study, it feels surreal to announce that we've won. It almost feels like I should be careful, as if speaking about it outloud will jinx our good fortune.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>However, I must say that I haven't really had the time to think about it. Not truly. While we were at war, it seemed as if my sphere of responsibilities and duties were small. The war, the Narnians' survival, that was all myself and the others could think so, in a way, all of our actions were affected by the metaphorical sword hanging above our heads (and not so metaphorical once the final battle took place).</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, I'm free from the fear and stress of not knowing whether we are going to survive. And, at the same time, countless fears have taken hold of my heart ever since.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For once, though no one has made an official proposition, I am more than aware that everyone wants me to become Queen when Caspian is crowned King. Fortunately, they all say I should because of everything I've done for Narnia and not because of who I am but at the same time, I am fourteen years old. How the hell can I look after a Kingdom when I can barely look after myself?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And that's the other thing. Everyone thinks so highly of me because I am the daughter of the Great Lion. Now that I've had a little time to look into the lore, I've noticed that I'm only referred to as 'Aslan's Daughter'. Not to be self-centered, but I'm not defined by who my father might be. Aslan, as much of a wonderful legend as He might be, was never with me, not in any way that actually counted. Ersan and Tor were. Our mom was. Caspian and Ed and Lu and the others were here instead of Him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>How can I be deserving of praise and loyalty only because of my bloodline? How can I be defined merely by who I am to Aslan when I, as a person, am so much more?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I being too crazy to complain about this? I feel like, in the end, as special as I might be, I've always been nothing but a pawn in the game of those stronger than me. One thing is to feel insignificant in a universe where literally every force is bigger than us but to be used as a pawn without any regards for my own life by my own father...it angers me tremendously. So, maybe I'm petty and I'm allowing my daddy issues to intrude with the honour I should feel by my true bloodline. I don't know what I should feel. Maybe I should allow myself to feel whatever it is I feel.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My point is, I cannot truly trust or really forgive those who allowed me to live through hell through my entire life, those who saw me restart my life more than once - each time leaving people I love behind. Aslan, as good as he might be, took me from you. Maybe he was forced to do so. Maybe the same forces that are messing with my life have also messed with His but Robin, I cannot forget that it's because of Him that I'm not with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyways, I will figure that out. Maybe. Hopefully.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For now, I've been focusing on helping Narnia restore its peace. It's been two weeks since we won the final battle against Miraz. I cannot begin to describe the whirlwind of changes it's supposed. Moving into the Telmarine Castle, gathering the remaining Telmarine leaders and helping Narnians and Telmarines cohabitate the country they were ready to die for if it meant the other group would leave.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The others and I, we've always known that the hatred spread between both folks could only be complex - considering that it was first crafted 1300 years ago - but we could have never imagined how many outlets it would have. We know that Narnia belongs to Narnians and Telmarines and that - despite the many differences we have -, the resilience that lies within both groups are only proof of how well they can work as allies instead of enemies.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But there is so much healing to be promoted. So much culture to be restored. So many Narnian and Telmarine' traditions that we need to figure out how to avoid them from clashing. It is for this very reason - I believe - that the others want me to be Queen. In a way, I guess it does make sense for the true heirs to the Telmarine and Narnian thrones to be crowned together as a sign of unity but, even if I can see that, it doesn't mean I agree. Sure, it would be a step in the right direction but who am I to tell my people how to live their lives?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anyways, between everything that's been going on, it's hard to find time to be with my friends and even then, all we seem to do is talk about our progress. Of course, I don't complain, because this is the matter in which I'm most interested but, at the same time, I can't help but understand what the lore meant when it described me as a 'free spirit'. If I'm being honest, I guess I had the secret, dark hope that once the war was over I would have time to figure myself out. Yet, that has been proven to be futile hope. I guess one of the prices to pay as a leader is to forget about oneself but...yes, I just have a lot to figure out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Most days, I feel like my mind is constantly racing, overwhelmed by everything pressing my every thought. Jack. Aslan. Archenland. Narnia. I feel like, without any warning whatsoever, my life has turned out to be a race and though I try my very best to keep up, I try my very best to reach the end of this struggle...I feel like there isn't an end, I feel like I will have to continue fighting without respite. And I wished I didn't but I'm growing tired, Robin. For two years, I haven't had a second of respite. I need to settle down, I need to know that wherever home is, I will find stability in it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Caspian, as the next King of Narnia, has filled his schedules with meetings, counsel gatherings, and private meetings with Aslan, Peter and Professor Cornelius. Why those three you might ask? Well, as much as we have all been of help, we also have agreed that as King of Kings and High King respectively, Aslan and Peter have the authority when it comes to the right way to lead Narnia onto a new Golden Age. Of course, it is Cornelius the one that taught Caspian ever since he was a little boy, so there is no one better than him to continue tutoring the new soon-to-be King.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Adrien, bless his heart, has been the one who's kept me from losing my mind during these hectic days. Despite everything that's been going on, I've made sure to maintain a few hours free every day so I can keep tutoring him. Of course, once we reach a new, relative normality in which peace finally reigns, I will enroll him in order to make sure he gets the best education there is but for now, there are some things I need to teach him, things that only a kid who's gone through what he has can understand and needs to hear as his life continues to be altered. Now that the war is over, it is certainly a challenge, leading a country while also taking care of my adoptive brother but I could never leave him, not after everything he's been through. With every struggle that he's told me about, I find myself empathizing with him even more, not only because of the pain he carries but also because of the way his life has also been altered permanently without regards for his own safety.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Speaking of the Kings and Queens of Old, their experience and wisdom has been essential during the aftermath of the war. Lucy, as she's always been the best with people, being able to empathize with them deeper than any of us, is now the one in charge of organizing the tour through the Narnian cities. The idea is to get to know our people and their struggles, and for them to get to know us and our intentions now that we are to rule. This project has made our Personal Sunshine even more excited, which I didn't think was possible but well, it wouldn't be the first time Lucy Pevensie has managed to surprise me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Susan has always been the best host and a remarkable diplomat, only second to her younger brother. Now, she's the one in charge of arranging the castle's staff - making sure there's equity in the numbers of Narnians and Telmarines hired -, and the coronation ceremony has been placed in her expert hands. Of course, that has led her to subtly pressure me into considering becoming Queen in order to finalize the preparations. That means that, in a way, I've been pressured the most by her since I don't want to inopportune her anymore than I have to. Of course, Caspian is the one that has been annoying me the most about this but, when it comes to him, I'm happy to keep him waiting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ed is now the one in charge of arranging meetings with the ambassadors that are coming to Narnia for the coronation. So, not only does he have to review the previous peace treaties and commercial treaties between us and the region but also, he has to learn everything he can about our relationships with the other countries ever since the Golden Age. Between his duties and my own, it's been difficult to find a moment for us to be ourselves - Ed and Beth - instead of King Edmund and Princess Elizabeth. However, we've made a routine of studying together and during those long hours, we've managed to get to know one another in a way we couldn't while our lives were constantly at risk.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Peter - with the help of Caspian and Professor Cornelius - has been the one in charge of reviewing the laws installed by the Telmarines in order for them to cover Narnians as well. The idea is to make sure both folks are equal under the law and in their own eyes as well to ours. Of course, there will always be work to be done in order to ensure equity between Narnians and Telmarines but through this, we think that it's a good place to start and work from.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The work has been hectic during the last two weeks. We've gotten to know Narnia's laws, economy, international status, making plans for the future based on that. We've prepared as much as possible and now, we're letting those plans be known. The invitations for the Coronation and the meetings with the ambassadors are leaving the castle as I write this. Later today, we are opening the castle' gates for those who wish an audience with us. Also, we will be naming the new Lords and Ladies of the Counsel, our new generals, we'll be releasing the new laws and Lucy will share her plans for the tour with Trumpkin and Trufflehunter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Of course, I sent the invitation to Archenland myself. There is so much I need to discuss with Ersan about the future of Archenland so I must have a meeting with him before the Coronation. Not only is my future in Archenland in question - considering who I am to Narnia - but also, I have learned information about both Tor and Torin, information I haven't been to process completely, not with everything going on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You might remember I told you Tor died while protecting Torin from a pack of wolves. His death meant that the one who put me to safety in a world I knew nothing about had been ripped away from me and my own. His death meant I had to step into shoes too big for me to fill, breaking my relationship with Torin definitely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, Aslan has told me the truth. Tor is alive, taken captive by Jack, who followed Tash's command and was helped by Torin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I...I cannot begin to describe the betrayal I'm feeling right now. I might have never been as close to Torin as I was to Tor but Robin, I saw how kind Tor was to his brother. He was the only one who accepted Torin completely. The fact that he would betray his own brother for the throne leaves me heartbroken. But it gets even more tricker, because when Torin assumed he would be made Crown Prince, I was asked to step in as Tor's successor. Now, I am in Narnia. Queen or not, I belong here and therefore, I must resign to the titles I hold in Archenland. That leaves Torin free to take the throne of Anvard. Unless I find a way to bring Tor back to where he belongs, Archenland will be at the mercy of a tyrant.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Still, even with everything that awaits for me, I am currently ruled by a sense of peace I cannot ignore. Right now, the sun is rising, painting the clear Narnian sky with countless tones of gold and red. Everything is silent, the sort of peaceful silence that precedes the chaos of a hectic place such as ours. Still, if I close my eyes, I can forget about that. I can imagine you next to me, child or a young man already, our mom safe with us. I can imagine a happy, peaceful life for us in England, where everything is normal and we're together. I imagine this and I smile because, as much as I've made a life for myself here, a part of my heart will always belong to you and mom.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, take care of yourself. You and mom. Stay safe and happy. I promise I will do everything to make the two of you proud.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Beth.</em>
</p>
<p>"Beth?" A sleepy voice drawled from behind her.</p>
<p>Beth straightened with a sigh and turned on her seat, smiling as her eyes fell on Adrien. "Hey, brother. You were too tired last night so I was afraid I'd disturb your sleep if I moved you to your bed. How was your rest?"</p>
<p>"Way better than the hard cots we had back at The How," Adrien chuckled lowly as he rubbed the sleep off his eyes. Then, his eyes became more alert as he studied the room. "Wait, I fell asleep? How did that happen?"</p>
<p>"Do I really need to explain that?" Beth deadpanned, smiling crookedly when Adrien merely glared at her. Then, she stood from her seat by the table next to her bed and walked to sit besides her brother. "You, Ed and I were talking after dinner, remember? I don't recall the precise topic exactly but at one moment I turned towards you and you were snoring into my pillow."</p>
<p>"Oh, no. Caspian wanted me to chaperone," Adrien explained with a groan. He turned over and buried his little face into the pillow. "He's going to kill me."</p>
<p>Beth frowned, her eyes flashing dangerously as the message sunk in. However, she refused to let any of that fall on her brother so instead, she took a deep breath and carefully moved Adrien's chestnut hair out of his face. "Excuse me, chaperone? Why did Caspian tell you to chaperone?"</p>
<p>"Well, he said that now that we're living in the castle, it isn't well seen for a King and the heir to the Narnian Throne to be hanging out without chaperones." Adrien shrugged, smiling innocently as Beth's mood darkened even further. "Since I'm always hanging out with you, he made me volunteer."</p>
<p>"Well, I know you were only trying to help me but Caspian is an idiot," Beth scoffed. "Do we listen to idiots, dear brother?"</p>
<p>Adrien grinned mischievously. "We don't."</p>
<p>"Exactly," Beth couldn't help to chuckle as Adrien sat comfortably beside her. Then, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I know you've never had a proper childhood. And I know it will take some time for you to get used to where we live now. Now, we're at peace, and that means that some things aren't going to be like they used to."</p>
<p>"I know but-," Adrien began, quietening as Beth threw him a gentle smile.</p>
<p>"Let me say this, little brother." Beth quietly requested. "I know it will be hard but the fact that we live here and that we are going to lead a comfortable life means that you finally get to be a kid. Right now, your responsibilities are to take care of yourself and to do everything in order to obtain a bright future. That means continuing your education, most of all, but it also means getting friends your own age so that, eventually, you get to be a kid again."</p>
<p>As Beth continued speaking, Adrien's gaze lowered towards the ground and once she finished, silence enveloped them for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"What is it, sweetheart?" Beth finally asked.</p>
<p>"I just don't want to fail you. You did so much for me during the war and," Adrien gulped almost fearfully. "I don't want you to regret taking me in as your brother."</p>
<p>Beth quickly knelt before her brother, the navy blue skirts of her dress flowing as she moved. Then, she gently pulled his face upwards so she could look right into his brown eyes. "Without you, Adrien, I wouldn't have survived the war with my mental health as intact as it is. I love you, little brother. I want to help you become everything and anything you want to be as you lead a healthy, happy life."</p>
<p>Adrien couldn't help but smile slightly. "So no more chaperoning?"</p>
<p>"No more chaperoning," Beth confirmed. "If anything, you can help me prank Caspian for thinking I need chaperones."</p>
<p>"I mean, with Aslan around, it's not surprising that he would try to look after you," Adrien chortled. When Beth merely rolled her eyes, Adrien smiled his devilish smirk. "Do you have any ideas?"</p>
<p>"Between you, Ed and I, I'm sure we can figure something out," Beth smirked before hugging Adrien. "See, little bro? I will always need you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Don't go that way."</p>
<p>Caspian faltered in his steps, frowning as he turned and noticed Edmund walking down the hall towards him.</p>
<p>Caspian had scheduled a meeting with Lords Robertson that morning to discuss the audiences set for the afternoon, so he had missed breakfast with the others. This was actually the first time he was running into a friend of his that day.</p>
<p>In a completely unexpected manner, the stress of running a country had become a blessing in disguise. Of course, partly due to the fact that he was grateful of no longer being in mortal danger but also, the incredible amount of things he now had to tackle meant an easy way for him not to deal with the fact that he was once again in his ancestors castle.</p>
<p>The castle that, for centuries, had been a beacon of worship and awe amidst the Telmarine society. The halls through which his ancestors had walked. The rooms in which his race had plotted for the continuation of the Empire, regardless of what it meant for the innocents living in the same land.</p>
<p>Now, Caspian saw everything different. Caspian saw that castle as a sign of terror for the oppressed folks. He saw those halls as haunted, forever darkened by the ghosts and demons of his past. He saw those rooms as prisons for all of those who believed in a united Narnia.</p>
<p>Everywhere he turned, Caspian saw his father and his uncle. Two men who had been so different while alive, yet so alike in death, when only the things that truly counted were left. He saw every single one of his ancestors, all of them supporters of the Narnian eradication. He saw the legacy he was yet to break free from.</p>
<p>So, he was free. Free of Miraz. Free of anyone who would dare to tell him he was doing everything wrong.</p>
<p>And yet, he was still imprisoned. Haunted. By both their traditions and his own past.</p>
<p>During the past two weeks, his mind had constantly gone back to the same statement, the same desperate wish.</p>
<p>He needed to get out.</p>
<p>When Edmund called, Caspian had actually been deep in thought as he tried to find a way to escape that castle, so we can't really fault him for being confused.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Caspian uttered as Edmund fell into step with him.</p>
<p>"Beth is that way," Edmund explained with a bemused smirk. "And she told me of your desire to have chaperones watching over us during breakfast. I think that the only reason why she hasn't retaliated is because of how important today is. I wouldn't count for her to keep the peace tomorrow, though."</p>
<p>Caspian sighed wearily. He knew Beth wouldn't agree with it but truthfully, at the time it had seemed like a good idea considering they were in a place he knew better than anyone. Still, his hands unconsciously fidgeted with his forest green shirt as he replied, "Look, should she become Queen of Narnia, she will thank me. The Telmarines are much more strict than what she - or you - are used to."</p>
<p>"I understand but you should have told us," Edmund replied. His black shirt contrasted perfectly against his slightly tanned skin - product of all those months at the How - and his arms were linked together behind his back as they walked. "And you should have never put Adrien, of all people, on chaperone duty. You know that we are trying to give some normality to the kid."</p>
<p>"Normality. That actually sounds refreshing," Caspian mumbled, his thoughts once again haunted by the memory of his family. Slowly, almost against his will, Caspian stopped walking, his eyes fixed on thin air even as Edmund turned towards him. "Look, I get it. I will apologize to Beth later. Right now, I need to continue working."</p>
<p>Caspian tried to move but Edmund held him by the arm. The Just King frowned with concern as he studied his friend's face. "Caspian, are you alright?"</p>
<p>Caspian opened his mouth to reply, his eyes wide with conflict and exhaustion, when a bubbly ball of sunshine raced towards them from the gardens to their left.</p>
<p>"Ed, Cas! Isn't today exciting? I cannot wait to meet our subjects! We-," Lucy began, her voice chipper, yet halted herself as she took in the mood of the duo. Quickly, she crossed her arms, frowning almost angrily. "Don't tell me you two are fighting again."</p>
<p>"Cas, what is it?" Edmund asked again, his gaze fixed on the prince's.</p>
<p>"I-," Caspian began, yet shook his head before retreating his steps back the way he'd come from. "I need to show you something."</p>
<p>Edmund and Lucy exchanged a bewildered gaze but followed Caspian anyways as he climbed the large staircase he'd descended from, the one that led to the wing where all studies and meeting rooms were located.</p>
<p>Silence was king as the trio walked down hall after hall, the almost silver of the marble walls a nice companion to their intense' coloured outfits. The morning sun filtering through the windows made Lucy's auburn hair glow in a most mesmerizing manner, while it also made the boys' swords shine with golden light.</p>
<p>At last, they reached an entrance bigger than the ones they had just walked past. The heavy, wooden double doors were shut close, their only decoration being door knobs shaped like eagles. On either side, two completely armoured Narnian guards stood onguard, though they quickly retreated to the other end of the hall per Caspian's request.</p>
<p>As soon as they were again on their own, Caspian took a deep breath, his hand posed on the doorknob. He could feel the concern of his friends as they wondered why did he freeze, what could possibly be behind that door that would make the overconfident heir to the Telmarine throne hesitate. He could feel every cell of his body willing for him to move, to twirl the doorknob and get it over with.</p>
<p>But he didn't.</p>
<p>And the explanation was incredibly simple. Because, none of the ghosts that had haunted in the other parts of the castle were anything in comparison to what was behind those doors.</p>
<p>Finally, a little hand fell on his large one in the most gentle of manners, yet it almost made Caspian jump in shock.</p>
<p>"You don't have to do it alone, Cas," Lucy spoke from his right, her voice gentle and hopeful. "We'll do it together."</p>
<p>Slowly, Caspian nodded, and the doors were opened.</p>
<p>Looking back on it, Caspian would be uncertain on what was what he noticed first. Or rather, it was such an onslaught of impressions, memories and sensations that made it impossible for him to pick the most relevant one.</p>
<p>As it had been at least two weeks since that room had been opened, the room had the characteristic smell of those rooms who go too long without any sort of ventilation. A light coat of dust covered every surface, from the piles of books neatly organized by the bookshelves behind the desk centered in the room, to the Telmarine ornaments hung over the fireplace. The room was quite comfortable, with a large glass door by either side of the desk, a fireplace by their right, and a wall entirely covered with bookshelves to their left. Only a wooden, cushioned chair stood behind the desk, no other sort of seat provided for those accompanying the former owner of the room.</p>
<p>The room was relatively tidy, if one didn't count the dust. However, the papers strewn haphazardly across the desk spoke of an owner that had left in a hurry, too preoccupied to worry about mere documents.</p>
<p>Caspian had no idea what that room would seem like to Edmund and Lucy. For him, it was cold, filled with ambitious prospects and dreams of power. It embodied everything his father and later his uncle had stood for. It embodied the Telmarine tradition - proud, rich, and empowering -, yet cold, unforgiving and focused on power and riches instead of love and family.</p>
<p>It embodied everything Caspian didn't want to be.</p>
<p>"I thought we had already seen Miraz's study," Edmund stated as he wandered into the room after Caspian, his eyes already flickering towards the bookcase.</p>
<p>Caspian entered the room almost in a daze and nodded distractedly in Edmund's direction as he slowly headed towards the desk. "This was his personal study. Here, he worked on the projects he didn't want to share with anyone, not even his most trusted allies. Not that he trusted anyone but...well, you know what I mean."</p>
<p>Lucy, who had opened one of the glass doors, stepping onto the balcony behind it, frowned as she took in Caspian's conflicted tone. "Caspian, are you sure you want to be here? We can get the others and go through the room without you."</p>
<p>Caspian reached the edge of the desk, running his fingers slowly across the wooden surface as his eyes quickly scanned the documents on it. "No. I have to do this. I have to be as different as them as I can. Sooner rather than later."</p>
<p>"You already have proven yourself," Edmund frowned. He and Lucy stood by the side of the desk nearest to the entrance, their frowns identical as they studied Caspian. "You know that, right? What you did during the Revolution will always be remembered. We couldn't have gotten here without you."</p>
<p>Caspian slowly sank on the seat, his eyes narrowed almost as if he expected Miraz's ghost to expel him from his seat. He wondered what Miraz did there, what sort of plans had he managed to begin before he died.</p>
<p>He wondered whether he would also have the need of a room to keep his darkest secrets. He wondered whether his Telmarine roots meant the time would come when he had no one to trust.</p>
<p>Beth. Susan. Edmund. Lucy. Peter.</p>
<p>He almost wanted to reassure himself that the moment would never arrive but then again, it had before.</p>
<p>And the consequences had been catastrophic.</p>
<p>"This castle is not my home," Caspian finally spoke, his eyes on the desk' drawers as he opened them methodically. "I wish it was, I wish I could find a sense of belonging with my culture but I can't, at least not here. This place...it only reminds me of everything my uncle, my father and those before them did. Of how divided Narnia is, because of them. There is so much I need to fix and this place...it only serves to remind me of every wretched prejudice they tried to teach me."</p>
<p>"And you will," Lucy intervened, her eyes widening the longer she listened to Caspian. "Caspian, you aren't even King yet but you've already done so much! I know these weeks have been hectic but, believe me, if any of us had any doubt of the great King you are going to be, we would have said so."</p>
<p>"I was a traitor," Edmund then stated, Lucy and Caspian turning towards him with sober looks as they noticed the pain in the Just King's eyes. "When Aslan made me King, it took me forever to even accept that He believed I could be a good King. Some days, I still doubt it. But, we don't rule for ourselves. We rule for our people. As such, it only matters whether your people think you are a good ruler. Right now, you are doing everything in your power to be ready. Show them your efforts today and every day from now on. Show them that you work for them, not for yourself, and they will believe in you, just like they believed in me."</p>
<p>"I don't want to stay here," Caspian admitted after a long moment, his eyes burning with hot tears as he opened the last drawer of the desk. "I don't want to be like them, holed up in a room, obsessing over the power I could have. I need another home because this isn't it, not anymore."</p>
<p>"And we will," Lucy promised, her smile bright. "We will get the idea to the others and we will find a place to build the new castle of Narnia. Anyways, we could use a castle that will bring positive emotions for both Narnians and Telmarines."</p>
<p>"And once you are ready, you will face those ghosts. And we will face them with you," Edmund smirked before his eyes drifted towards the bookcase. "Now, do you mind if I take a few of these books? They sound fascinating."</p>
<p>"Sure, go ahead," Caspian said distractedly, his hand doing a last, half-hearted sweep across the wooden floor of the drawer he'd opened, his mind already set on closing it so he could go through the papers he'd taken out.</p>
<p>Then, his heart stopped as his fingertips brushed a rolled-up parchment by the far end of the drawer.</p>
<p>And, as he took it out, it began to beat very quickly.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Lucy asked with wonderment as Caspian ripped the seal holding the parchment rolled.</p>
<p>Feeling Edmund by his right, Caspian opened it slowly, his eyes widening as he recognized the territory. It was one he only knew through legends but one he cherished, for its very name shone in a way his own castle wasn't able to.</p>
<p>Then, a smile began to grace his lips slowly.</p>
<p>"I have an idea."</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Peter opened the door to the shared study of the Royal Family, he found it to be empty. As scheduled, it was time for their final meeting before they opened the gates and, to the surprise of no one, Peter was the first to arrive.</p>
<p>Though some of them would never admit it, they were all rather excited about the meeting. Not only because they missed spending time together but because they were an excellent team, all of them providing unique points of views and arguments that would otherwise be ignored. It had taken them a minute to find the right dynamic between them, with the whole competition between Peter and Caspian to give an example, but once they did, they found that they wouldn't change their group for anything.</p>
<p>Edmund was the strategist, Beth was the source of wisdom, Susan was the practical one, Peter was the politician, Caspian was the cunning mind and Lucy was the most empathetic with the people. As such, once they won the war and encountered the fact that they now had to work with dozens of members of their staff, they soon began to relish the spare moments in which they could work just the six of them together.</p>
<p>And that room was fit for an enjoyable time in which the group discussed important manners. The far wall of the room was entirely made of glass, so the sun hit it harder the closer it got to the horizon. A round table had been placed by the middle of the room, six cushioned chairs around it. To the right, a large fireplace stood proudly, Narnian and Telmarine banners over it. By the other wall, bookcase after bookcase filled to the brim with books featured across it. Next to the window, a large sofa had been placed facing the door, a coffee table right before it.</p>
<p>Peter was sitting on that sofa, his eyes on the forgotten game of chess on the coffee table, when Susan entered the room with a smile.</p>
<p>"After the audiences are over, you must go to the Coronation Room. I don't want to be conceited, but the room is looking exquisite," Susan gushed joyfully as she took her seat by the round table. She left the sheets with the pending preparations she needed to oversee on it and looked up, frowning as her eyes fell on her disgruntled brother. "Are you even listening to me?"</p>
<p>"Of course I am," Peter replied easily, his eyes still on the game. "I will visit it as soon as I have a spare moment."</p>
<p>"Why are you looking at the chess game as if it were a difficult math problem?"</p>
<p>At that, Peter snapped his gaze towards his smug sister. "For your information, I had trouble with geometry, <em>not </em>math. And I'm wondering why it is so hard for our beloved brother to clean after himself once in a while."</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, that might have been my fault," Beth intervened as she entered the room as well. She gave Susan a one-armed embrace before leaving her own pile of documents on the table and turning towards Peter. "Him and Adrien were playing earlier when my brother was supposed to attend his first tutoring session with Professor Cornelius. In the midst of me giving them a piece of my mind for playing today - of all days - they ran off without putting the game away."</p>
<p>Peter shook his head with an amused chuckle as he began to put the pieces away. "I see my brother has already been berated, then. No need in punishing him for this as well."</p>
<p>"Is Adrien still with Professor Cornelius?" Susan asked in turn, ignoring his brother completely. "Do you think it's going well?"</p>
<p>"Well, if I trust my brother's education with anyone - until I find a school for him - that is Professor Cornelius," Beth replied. As Peter joined them around the table, Beth took her seat with a sigh. "Now that the kid's been through a war, he feels it's useless for him to get an education. If Professor Cornelius doesn't knock some sense into him, I don't know how could I."</p>
<p>"The kid worships you, Beth," Lucy chipped as she entered the room as well. She hugged everyone as well as she could before dropping her rolled-up maps on the sofa and taking her seat to Beth's left. "He would do anything you tell him to."</p>
<p>"He better," Beth grumbled playfully before nodding towards the maps Lucy had brought in. "How are the plans for the tour going?"</p>
<p>"I will tell you once the others arrive but I'm very excited," Lucy beamed. "I had a meeting with Trufflehunter and Trumpkin today and they were very helpful explaining the changes Narnia has undergone over the past centuries."</p>
<p>"Once the tour is over we need to figure out where we are going to build the new cities," Susan commented thoughtfully. "Now that the war is over, I'm sure at least some of the Narnians are going to want to recover areas they used to cherish like Beruna or even the area around Cair Paravel."</p>
<p>"Also, we need to take into account possible immigrants," Peter added. "Once the commercial treaties are signed, it won't take too long for ships to start arriving at our harbour and with them, new citizens."</p>
<p>"I will discuss that possibility with Ersan once he arrives," Beth nodded with a smile just as Edmund entered the room.</p>
<p>"Well, hello my beautiful family," Edmund called as he went around the table. He patted Peter on the back and kissed Susan's cheek before kissing Lucy's temple and plopping down by Beth's right, who was staring right ahead as if she hadn't noticed him at all."And hello my beautiful, amazing girlfriend who I hope knows I'm very sorry for earlier? And that will hopefully forgive me because she is, as I've mentioned before, amazing?"</p>
<p>Beth continued to look ahead in utter silence, her eyes glazed over, while the others all held their breath expectantly.</p>
<p>Then, the Mighty Daughter of Aslan, Wise High Lady of the Narnian Court, snorted loudly. As everyone else laughed, she covered her eyes with her hand and sighed wearily. "I hate you, Edmund Pevensie."</p>
<p>Edmund kissed her cheek before beaming at her. "You love me."</p>
<p>It was in this mood of general exhilaration that Caspian found his family. He took one look at the blush in Beth's cheeks, Edmund's wide smile and Peter's look of disgust and sighed. "I see our love birds are at it yet again. I thought this was a serious meeting?"</p>
<p>"You are one to talk," Beth retaliated immediately. Still, she straightened in her seat as Caspian took his seat between Peter and Susan. "He does have a point though. We don't have a lot of time. Shall we begin?"</p>
<p>"Who's taking notes?" Edmund asked as he grabbed his books and left them on a neat pile on the floor between him and Susan. Meanwhile, a small chaos ensued as everyone emptied the table as much as possible, leaving their materials on the sofa, on the coffee table and even on the bookshelves. "Petition for it not to be Peter. His handwriting is appalling."</p>
<p>"Perhaps," Susan intervened before her brother could begin their usual quarrelling, "Us girls should be in charge of that. We are much neater after all."</p>
<p>"Plus," Lucy added innocently. "We can do more than one thing at once. Like think and write."</p>
<p>"Nice," Edmund rolled his eyes moodily.</p>
<p>Lucy stuck her tongue as she and Beth laughed. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"Children," Peter intervened gently, smirking when all Beth, Edmund and Lucy glared at him. "We need to move on if we want to fit all of our schedules today. We have the audiences after all."</p>
<p>Edmund moaned almost in disgust. "Remind me again why do we all have to sit through the endless audience?"</p>
<p>"We need to be united in front of Narnians and Telmarines," Beth replied patiently while the others groaned in exasperation. After all, it wasn't the first time this discussion was taking place. "We can take turns after but now, they need to know that they have our attention."</p>
<p>"Speaking of which," Caspian intervened while Beth comforted a moody Edmund. "Have we decided who the members of our Council are going to be?"</p>
<p>"I still think Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and Glenstorm should be the Narnian ones," Lucy argued with a shrug. "Without Trumpkin we would have never reached you and Beth. Without Trufflehunter, Caspian, you wouldn't have survived and Beth, who knows where you would have ended up without Glenstorm. They've been the most loyals to us."</p>
<p>"Still, we would be naming our favourite Narnians as members of the Council," Peter frowned as he leaned back on his chair. "It wouldn't be a positive sign for those against us."</p>
<p>"So we are going to name people we don't know to please people who would be displeased with us regardless?"</p>
<p>"I agree with Lucy," Susan interjected. "We need to think of those who would bring the most insight into the future decision' making."</p>
<p>"So there would be seven spots for the Council?" Beth asked. "Three for the Narnians, three for the Telmarines, with me as High Lady?"</p>
<p>For a long moment, utter silence was made as the other five exchanged hesitant glances, all of them wanting to reach the too-long ignored subject, yet all of them fearful of the reaction. Finally, it was Caspian the one who succumbed to the glares thrown at him by the other four.</p>
<p>"Or," Caspian began, coughing nervously before smiling his most charming smile. "You could be Queen."</p>
<p>Beth sighed. The dreaded moment had come but at least, it was finally spoken instead of poorly hidden. "Caspian, you don't want me to be Queen."</p>
<p>"Of course I do. I would have died countless times if it wasn't for you," Caspian retorted.</p>
<p>"Of course you don't have to do anything you don't want to," Edmund gently intervened as he reached to clutch his girlfriend's hand in a reassuring manner. "But Narnians and Telmarines, they would see the coronation of Caspian and you as the unity of both folks. You two saved Narnia and I know you don't believe this, but you are ready to lead them."</p>
<p>"I don't want to fail anyone," Beth admitted, her voice small.</p>
<p>"Well, you will."</p>
<p>"Nice, Peter," Susan deadpanned while the others laughed. "Way to help."</p>
<p>"But it's true," Peter replied before smiling at Beth. "You will fail because you're human. Just like we failed thousands of times while we lived in Cair Paravel. But truthfully, Beth, after everything life's thrown at you, being able to fail like any normal person should bring you endless comfort, wouldn't you agree?"</p>
<p>At Beth's hesitant smile, Lucy rushed to grab her other hand. "Think about it and let us know. We will be okay with whatever you decide."</p>
<p>Beth nodded her thanks before gesturing at Caspian. "What about the Telmarine members of the Council?"</p>
<p>"Well, I think both Lords Robertson should take two of those spots. They were here to protect the Telmarines while the others left to fight, Caspian began, his voice strengthening as the others nodded in agreement. "On the other hand, I've been hearing rumours about Miraz's campaign to get rid of my father's loyal followers. Today, I received confirmation."</p>
<p>Susan frowned. "Confirmation?"</p>
<p>"There were seven lords, members of my father's council and his most trusted advisors," Caspian explained as he rose from his seat. He grabbed a map he had left propped up against the coffee table and took it back with him. As he sat again, he extended it, revealing a territory known to them all. "After my father's death and in order to get rid of any competition for the throne - until I became of age, of course -, he gave those seven lords the task of finding the edge of the world. Of course, none of them came back but Miraz recently received notification of Lord Bern's whereabouts here, in the Lone Islands. I would like to offer the last spot to him."</p>
<p>"The edge of the world," Edmund repeated, his eyes glimmering with excitement. "That sounds like a proper adventure. Do we know anything about it?"</p>
<p>"Well, if it is anything like the Earth, there isn't an edge at all," Susan commented practically. "We would just sail around the world and come back to Narnia."</p>
<p>"However, we are not in England," Lucy rushed to retort as usual when Susan got logical. "We are in Narnia."</p>
<p>"I'm just saying that it doesn't have to be anything exciting like water pouring over the edge and monsters waiting for those unlucky enough to fall."</p>
<p>"And I'm saying that just because England is what we know, it doesn't have to be like it."</p>
<p>"Girls," Peter intervened with a resigned sigh. "Let's get back to the point. Do we all agree with Caspian's proposition?"</p>
<p>When all of them nodded, Beth turned towards Lucy. "Lu, tell us about the tour."</p>
<p>"Well, so far I have categorized each city depending on the amount of damage brought to them during the war," Lucy began. She too extended a map across the table, revealing the different cities of Narnia painted in green, yellow or red. "Of course, those painted in red are the ones who have suffered the most so we should see about visiting them as soon as possible, maybe even having some of our guards go earlier to see what they are in need of."</p>
<p>"We should see about organizing rations to be delivered until after the coronation, at least," Beth nodded. "That way we can be of assistance before we are free to go."</p>
<p>"Well, there's also the issue of the Telmarines who don't want to stay here," Caspian reminded.</p>
<p>"Do we even have an option, though?" Peter frowned. "I mean, they should be free to come and go as they please but other than that, what can we do?"</p>
<p>"Aslan said he had a plan for them," Edmund shrugged before turning towards Beth. "Do you know anything about it?"</p>
<p>Beth shook her head. "I have to talk to Him about other things, though. I will be sure to ask Him about this as soon as I have the chance."</p>
<p>"I will finalize the details once we get confirmation of Aslan's plan, then." Lucy rolled her map and smiled excitedly. "It's going to be a fascinating trip, getting to know Narnia again."</p>
<p>At that, everyone sobered up. For the Pevensies, getting to know Narnia once again was a privilege they had not dared to dream with. Narnia was their home and it would always be so, especially with Caspian and Beth in the picture. However, they still had an idea of Narnia in their minds that was completely different to the one they had seen their second time there. Narnia without Tumnus, without the Beavers, without Oreius and all of their other friends. Narnia without Cair Paravel, without its peace, without the calm they had come to associate with it.</p>
<p>It was still home, yet a home they barely recognized. And, though neither of them wanted to admit it, they feared that if they got to know their country again, they would once again be asked to leave.</p>
<p>And it was that which haunted the six friends. They had gotten used to working together and, before they realized it, they had become family. But they all remembered that once their work was done centuries ago, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were forced to leave. The idea of the group being torn apart, perhaps for good, was one they couldn't stomach.</p>
<p>"Well, since we are all in the mood, I have something to propose," Caspian finally broke the tense silence. He squeezed Susan's hand with a small smile before grabbing another map, this one propped up against his chair.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Peter asked, frowning with trepidation as he noticed the excited smiles in Edmund's and Lucy's faces. Meanwhile, Susan and Beth looked on in silent interest.</p>
<p>"I have been thinking a lot of the image of unity we need to give our subjects," Caspian began, the map cradled closely to his chest. "What you and Ed told me a few weeks ago, about how actions are the ones that matter to make them trust us."</p>
<p>"The truth is that this castle is not my home anymore and truthfully, I don't think many would disagree with me. This is the place where we lost great numbers to the raid, this is the place where my ancestors carried on their oppressive methods," Caspian shook his head, his gaze burdened as he glanced at each of his friends. "We cannot stay here. Not us, those who are supposed to rule a peaceful Narnia."</p>
<p>"What do you suggest then?" Susan asked softly.</p>
<p>Caspian glanced at Beth before extending the map across the table. "Cair Paravel was a beacon of hope and unity for Narnia during the Golden Age. It was the place in which Narnians felt safe. And it was where Aslan was rumoured to return once all we had of the old Narnia were its stories. I propose we build Cair Paravel again."</p>
<p>For a second no one spoke.</p>
<p>Edmund and Lucy had heard of Caspian's plans earlier but not even that could prevent them from staring at the map of Cair Paravel with longing and melancholy. Peter and Susan too, their fears of having to return to Narnia quelled by the hope this plan gave them.</p>
<p>Beth, on the other hand, smiled at Caspian before squeezing Edmund's and Lucy's hands.</p>
<p>"Do we all agree?" She called softly, her voice slightly hoarse with the emotion.</p>
<p>And, as they all nodded, their hearts brightened as that flicker of hope became as strong as a flame.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>As soon as the meeting was over, Beth ran out of that room, out of those halls, as far as she could outside of that castle to think.</p>
<p>The pressure of having people depend on her, of having to decide sooner rather than later about her future, of having to carve one of the most important paths of her life was too oppressing while inside the walls of the castle.</p>
<p>So, she ended up by the private gardens, traditionally reserved for the Royal Family. With rushed, almost agitated movements, Beth practically ran through the luscious green clearing. She ignored the beauty of the place, one that would have amazed her had it been a better time, and instead chose to sit with her back to the trunk of the biggest tree, hoping its shadow would hide her from any possible passerby.</p>
<p>Almost instinctively, her eyes shut close as her mind seemed to race even faster, her arms pulling her legs close to her chest.</p>
<p>And then, almost without willing to, she prayed.</p>
<p>"Aslan," Beth whispered urgently. "I need your help."</p>
<p>"I'm always here, Dear One. Even when it doesn't seem like it."</p>
<p>Startled, Beth opened her eyes. "I wasn't sure you were going to appear. You have many responsibilities, after all."</p>
<p>"None of them more pressing than helping my daughter," Aslan sat on his hind legs, His warm eyes glowing comfortingly. "What can I do?"</p>
<p>"It isn't so much as doing but rather...there's a lot in my mind," Beth began slowly, frustrated at herself as her mind seemed to work too fast for her to process her feelings in order to transmit them to Aslan. "Everyone thinks I should become Queen. Of course they've left the choice to me but Aslan, it's too complicated. I don't know how I am supposed to make this choice!"</p>
<p>"How is it complicated?"</p>
<p>Beth sighed, her head hanging slightly in shame. "I can see how it would be a sensible move. If I became Queen, then both Narnians and Telmarines would be represented within the Crown. I love my people and I love Narnia so, if me being Queen was a good idea, then I would agree without hesitation."</p>
<p>"But you don't think it's a good idea," Aslan stated calmly.</p>
<p>At that, Beth raised hastily from her place on the floor, her frustration too great for her to remain still. "You say you have been keeping a close eye on my life. Therefore, you know why I am hesitating. Not only do I know literally nothing about my true identity but also, the man I thought was my former father is now hunting me down, I'm carrying poison within me and, let's not forget, I'm not even a legal adult!"</p>
<p>"Nor where the Kings and Queens of Old when I crowned them," Aslan counteracted easily. "Still, they led Narnia into the Golden Age."</p>
<p>"You know that's not the point."</p>
<p>"What I know is that everything you have said are things brought onto you, not caused by you," Aslan continued. "Everything that's happened, everything you are dealing with, it doesn't define you. You're bigger than it."</p>
<p>Beth faltered for a second, her heart stilling as she took in Aslan's words.</p>
<p>'You're bigger than it.'</p>
<p>That was her fear. That her heritance, her identity, were bigger than her own person. To hell with what people might think but at the same time, she refused to have people trust her blindly just because her father was Aslan.</p>
<p>Shaking her head, Beth raised her arms in an agitated manner. "It still matters! Or are you saying there's a way to stop Jack from coming after me? And that only if the poison doesn't kill me first!"</p>
<p>"There's a way, Dear One. To fix both things."</p>
<p>Beth froze. "What?"</p>
<p>Aslan's gaze was serious, burdened by the heaviness of the topics pending discussion. "Walk with me."</p>
<p>Aslan rose, heading to more secluded parts of the garden and, without hesitation, Beth raced after Him. As they walked, they were studying their surroundings carefully but there was no one there but themselves. No sounds but the paws of Aslan lightly brushing the blades of grass below them, the flowing skirts of Beth's dress brushing against the ground, and the birds chirping above them.</p>
<p>"As you know, the Crown Prince of Archenland, Tor, has been captured under Tash's orders," Aslan began gravelly.</p>
<p>"I'm aware," Beth managed to hiss, her anger at her brother Torin too great to simmer down completely. "Have you found more information?"</p>
<p>"As a matter of fact, I have." Aslan nodded. "I have followed Jack's footsteps, actually. I believe he is keeping Tor on the inside of a mountain by Narnia's Northern border. This mountain contains a portal between this world and Tash's, very alike the one you saw in the How."</p>
<p>"So Jack hasn't left, after all." Beth felt herself deflating, her hope exploding into ashes and leaving nothing but despair behind. "What about the cure for the poison inside me?"</p>
<p>"As you know, Lucy's cordial didn't work," Aslan replied. "That doesn't mean that potion won't work. What you need is the flower from which that cordial came. The flower contains a juice much more intense than the one Lucy has. It will cure you."</p>
<p>"And where is that flower?" Beth asked, her question only met with silence. As she realized what that meant, Beth stopped walking. "No. Don't tell me-."</p>
<p>"Jack knew of this." Aslan admitted almost sorrowfully. "So he stole one of the plants containing these flowers, burning the others. He has now hidden the last plant in that mountain, along with Tor."</p>
<p>"It's a trap then." Beth moaned anxiously. "He won't stop until he kills me."</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Aslan asked softly. "Have you noticed any changes with the poison? Any discomfort or pain?"</p>
<p>"I haven't," Beth shook her head. Her hands drifted towards her stomach, hugging it tenderly. "In fact, I have been feeling stronger than usual every time I use my powers, as if that poison's fuelling me."</p>
<p>"Your mother had the same ability to use weaknesses to her advantage. She was never poisoned, of course, but she had the skill to take bad or evil things and force them to give her strength."</p>
<p>"My mother," Beth began slowly, hesitant to ask her next question.</p>
<p>"You can ask me about it, Dear One." Aslan reminded her kindly. "I did promise I would tell you everything."</p>
<p>Beth gulped nervously. "Who is she? Does she know I'm here?"</p>
<p>"Your mother actually wrote to you, Beth. During the years we spent apart, she wrote to you about her life and about her own so, when you were ready, you could know more about us and about yourself." Aslan said. "I believe you're ready now. A chest with the letters is waiting for you in your room."</p>
<p>"Letters," Beth repeated with awe. She was barely conscious of the tears falling down her cheeks. "I can't believe someone wrote to me! To think that, all this time, I've been writing to my brother Robin with no idea I would receive letters as well."</p>
<p>"Speaking of Robin," Aslan replied, a glint in his golden eyes. "I believe you will need a companion for when you leave to find Tor."</p>
<p>Beth never replied. Not with words, at least. Overcome with emotion, for the first time since she encountered Aslan, she allowed herself to let go of her control and hugged the Great Lion fiercely, her shoulders shaking with ecstatic sobs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Any writer will understand the thrill of getting to an especially good part of a story.</p>
<p>For Edmund, the Revolution wasn't precisely a good part of his story - it couldn't be with all the death and fear it entailed - but it was still one he cherished. It was during his time in the How that he was entrusted with the challenge of helping his people after hundreds of years of repression and genocide. It was when he learned the value of himself not as a King admired by thousands, but as a leader ready to give his own life for his people. It was when he found himself again after a year of heartbreak and wondering in England.</p>
<p>And of course, Caspian. And Beth. He wasn't really sure where he would be without them, for the weight they implied in his own life - looking at it in retrospective - seemed too great to be measured.</p>
<p>So, all in all, the Revolution was important to him. As such, Edmund had been impatient to finish writing his records of the Golden Age. Meetings, training sessions and battles aside, Edmund had managed to finish writing down the fifteen years of the reign of the Kings and Queens of Old so, as they moved into the Telmarine Castle in preparation for Caspian's coronation, Edmund had also moved onto the tales of their second journey to Narnia.</p>
<p>Of course, he was perfectly aware of the year they'd spent in Narnia. That year, like most dreaded parts of a good story, were also needed, because a story can't be good if the good and the bad days don't counteract one another. He knew he would have to get to it, he knew he would have to deal with every single moment of angst, doubt and excruciating pain he'd endured during that wretched time in England.</p>
<p>He knew.</p>
<p>But, he couldn't. Call it writer's block, over-indulgence or simply a self-protection' manoeuvre but, after having saved Narnia and currently awaiting for a word from Aslan as to what his future was, he needed to move on to happier days of his life.</p>
<p>So, he wrote. He wrote about the Brave High Peter, the Warrior Queen Susan, the Cunning King Edmund and the Saviour Queen Lucy. He wrote about the impressions they had of this new Narnia, the friends they made, the importance each of them had in the Revolution. He wrote about the new character of their people, of the way the Narnians had refused their own extinction for countless generations. He wrote about the endless courage of those who faced their deaths during that fateful raid. He wrote and wrote and wrote about the Narnia he loved, the Narnia he was seeing right before his eyes, finally after a torturous time back home.</p>
<p>He wrote and, at some point, the goal of his writing changed.</p>
<p>While in England, he had picked up his writing in order to remember. He needed to remember every single detail about the golden country he'd once known. He wrote to cope. He wrote to find a way to be strong, even as all of his siblings crumbled onto the ground. So, as Peter snapped, Susan broke down and Lucy darkened with despair, he wrote. He wrote, he remembered, and he survived.</p>
<p>Now, he wrote for Beth.</p>
<p>He needed her to know what he thought of her. How she had come to save Narnia and had ended up saving him as well. How, in spite of his mistakes, of hers, of every drama, every ounce of fear, every uncertainty when it came to the future, she'd met a young man who was merely surviving and had turned him into a man who lived, for himself and for others.</p>
<p>So, he wrote. He wrote about the magical Princess Elizabeth, who had changed everything for Archenland before travelling to Narnia to help a friend. He wrote about the Princess who refused to give up on her hope for the Narnians and with that, helped the Narnians feel hope as well. He wrote about the girl who had been fighting for survival her entire life, and who found a home and a family in the How. He wrote about the girl who questioned her importance, yet quickly became an essential piece in his family. He wrote about the girl who had been born to be Queen, yet who had never thought about wearing the crown. He wrote, he remembered, and he fell in love with her all over again.</p>
<p>He'd always thought the process of writing down their second journey to Narnia would be short in comparison to his memoir of fifteen years as King Edmund the Just but, maybe because the topic was one he was deeply invested in, he couldn't seem to put an end on the amount of words he wanted, <em>needed </em>to write down.</p>
<p>So, every moment in which he could sit down in his private study, a steaming cup of tea beside him, books on the history of Narnia piled up around him and his leather journal opened right before him, the windows behind him opened to allow the wind and the chirping of the birds fill the room, those were moments he always cherished.</p>
<p>Until he was interrupted, of course.</p>
<p>"My dear Edmund," Caspian began as he unceremoniously entered the room, Susan in tow. "I need to ask a favour of you."</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>Withholding from giggling as Caspian frowned rather petulantly, Susan crossed her arms with a knowing glint in her eyes. "I told you, Caspian. Once Edmund gets into writing there's no way to get him to do anything else."</p>
<p>Edmund looked up briefly with a frown. "How did you know I'm writing?"</p>
<p>Susan fixed him with an unimpressed stare. "Really, Ed. What else do you do here?"</p>
<p>"Um, work?"</p>
<p>Ignoring them, Caspian took a couple of long strides towards Edmund. Then, he pulled back one of the chairs by the other side of the Just King's desk and plopped himself on it, Susan following his lead in a much more graceful manner. "Ed, I need you to convince Beth."</p>
<p>With an exasperated sigh, Edmund looked down once again towards his journal, rereading the last sentence to get into the mood again. "No."</p>
<p>"You know as well as I do that she has to be Queen," Caspian insisted, undeterred by Edmund's refusal. "She has done so much for Narnia <em>and </em>she is the daughter of Aslan. C'mon, Ed, if you can't convince her then no one can."</p>
<p>"Well, maybe I shouldn't, then." Edmund snapped moodily. Realizing he wasn't going to regain the inspiration any time soon, he rested his back against his chair with pursed lips. "She doesn't have to do anything. She will make her own choices and we will respect them, whatever they might be."</p>
<p>"I see you've been taught well," Susan quipped in with a proud smile.</p>
<p>"I've learned the hard way, Su, there's a difference." Edmund snorted against his will before focusing on the Telmarine Prince again. "Look, Cas, we all know Beth would be an amazing Queen but we need to remember that, while you've been taught how to be a King all your life, she's spent most of her own surviving. She will be excellent at leading, but that doesn't mean she's ready for it. Don't push her."</p>
<p>"Well, it's not like I have all the time in the world." Caspian rebutted anxiously. "After all, the coronation is in two weeks."</p>
<p>"She can be crowned later," Edmund simply replied.</p>
<p>"It wouldn't be the same though," Susan intervened gently. "I agree that we need to give her time but the ideal would be to crown Caspian <em>and </em>Beth in the same ceremony."</p>
<p>"Well, we'll see whether she changes her mind, then." Edmund replied before standing up, eager to be on his own again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to continue writing."</p>
<p>Caspian opened his mouth, ready to argue but in that moment, the door opened once again, allowing Beth to enter the room.</p>
<p>"Beth!" Edmund exclaimed, his body automatically rounding the desk so he could get closer to her. He smiled as Beth snuggled herself to him. "I thought you were taking a walk?"</p>
<p>"I did, as a matter of fact." Beth pulled away from Edmund to hug Susan and Caspian as well. "I needed to talk to Aslan."</p>
<p>"Aslan," Caspian breathed with awe, as he did every time he heard His name after meeting Him. Then, he realized the meaning of those words and beamed with excitement. "Wait, does that mean-."</p>
<p>"Cas, wait. Let me speak first." Beth walked towards the window, closing it before sitting on the windowsill. "First, I need to apologize to you for being such a pain in the ass with this whole coronation thing."</p>
<p>"Don't you dare apologize," Edmund immediately shook his head firmly. "No one expected you to rush into anything."</p>
<p>"You wouldn't be you if you didn't think things through," Caspian added, his voice light with anticipation. Though Beth had given no answer yet, he couldn't help but hope that she was at least thinking about the possibility.</p>
<p>"We were just talking about it, in fact." Susan intervened as well. "You shouldn't be forced to decide or do anything you don't want to."</p>
<p>"Thank you. I still think I was an insufferable idiot but I'll let it slide for now," Beth chuckled lightly before her bottom lip nervously. "I talked to Aslan about a lot of things, including the coronation. I realized that I had two main concerns or issues when it came to being Queen. One of them being that I don't want to be crowned simply because of who my father is. Maybe I'm being self-centered or I'm worrying about things that simply don't matter in comparison to the big picture but I don't want my father's identity to have anything to do with what I do in life."</p>
<p>"It doesn't, though." Edmund intervened, his brows furrowed with focus. "You know that, right? Who your father is, it's part of your identity but that is only one factor. You are so much bigger than that and if you're Queen, you'll be great at it because of you, not because of your father."</p>
<p>"I know that now," Beth replied with an adoring smile. "But I still worried that our people would think that. Which brings me to the fact that I can prove to them that I'm not only my father's daughter. I can continue working as hard as I worked while we were in The How and I'll be able to prove myself. Fortunately, I'm not afraid of working, however hard it may be."</p>
<p>A long moment of silence ensued while the other three processed everything Beth said, and everything she had chosen to leave unsaid. All of the fears she had mentioned before, which she had apparently chosen to defeat. The final decision had also been said by implication, one they secretly knew she would get to, for she cared about her people above everything.</p>
<p>So, Susan looked at her with pride, Edmund looked at her with pure adoration and Caspian, who was slowly raising to his feet, beamed with relief and gratitude.</p>
<p>"So that means?" Caspian finally asked.</p>
<p>"You're right, A Telmarine King and a Narnian Queen crowned in the same ceremony will be ideal to unite our people," Beth replied, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. "There's much I need to deal with, still, and I will discuss it with all of you once everything dies down but I'll be crowned. I'll be Queen Elizabeth."</p>
<p>As Caspian cheered loudly before going to find Peter and Lucy, Susan following him, Edmund went towards Beth and hugged her fiercely.</p>
<p>"I'm so proud of you," Edmund muttered as he buried his face in the golden cascade that was her hair.</p>
<p>Beth pulled back slightly with a smile, her arms still around his frame. "Because I'll be Queen?"</p>
<p>"Because you are trusting yourself to do a good job," Edmund corrected, his smile widening as Beth blushed.</p>
<p>"It's not that I'm trusting myself but rather that, when it comes to this, I cannot fail." Beth sheepishly replied before smiling. "But I'm getting there. To trust myself, I mean. With your help. I promise I am."</p>
<p>"I love you," Edmund simply replied. He kissed her temple before straightening again. "Wait, what do you need to deal with?"</p>
<p>"Well, there's a lot. But one of those things, I was hoping you could do with me after our first date tonight." Beth smiled suggestively, laughing when Edmund blushed. "My mother actually wrote me letters, just like I'm writing to Robin. Aslan left them for me in my room."</p>
<p>"After our date then," Edmund smiled before leaning down to catch her lips into a longing, deep kiss that left them breathless. "That sounds like a plan."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Though she knew she wasn't a prisoner per se, not yet, Prunaprisma hadn't left her quarters since the moment Caspian and his committee made it to the Telmarine Castle.</p>
<p>Not only was she aware of how heavily people watched her every move but also, there just wasn't anything of comfort outside of the rooms she knew like the back of her hand.</p>
<p>Her husband was dead. Her people had lost. Narnia was undergoing tremendous change, so much that the Telmarine Queen didn't know what the future looked like anymore.</p>
<p>As a member of the highest rank within the Telmarine society, Prunaprisma had learned to live a life ruled by comforts, by privilege. And, sooner rather than later, she'd come to realize privilege was often related to predictability, in the sense that whatever her heart desired, her life would provide for her.</p>
<p>Now, now she wasn't really sure of what to do.</p>
<p>Whatever life brought to her, Prunaprisma however knew one thing.</p>
<p>She knew he was coming. She didn't know when but sooner rather than later, he would be there to talk to her.</p>
<p>If only she knew what to say.</p>
<p>She stared out of the window of her bedroom, her eyes seemingly dead as they stared at the distant forest with an unfeeling expression, all of this a stark contrast to the high level of activity in her mind. Her body was frozen, even as the cold wind that reached her through the window caused her arms to unconsciously hug her body. Her breath was controlled and even, forbidding even one ounce of panic to seep through her. She needed to think, she needed to relay on her mind - her greatest asset - to carve a way for her to survive. In a world in which everything she'd once known had exploded, leaving her and her son as the only survivors, she needed to know, to <em>be sure </em>of her every step.</p>
<p>
  <em>She needed to think.</em>
</p>
<p>Still, how could she hope to justify her decisions? Now that the war was over, now that countless deaths had been registered by both sides, now that they had finally figured out that there was a way for Telmarines and Narnians to live together in peace, <em>how the hell could she hope to support her actions?</em></p>
<p>In the face of everything she'd lost, how could she hope to argue - even to herself - why winning had been so important?</p>
<p>Three swift knocks against the wooden door of her room suddenly resonated, effectively breaking the silence that enveloped her and snapping her out of her thoughts with a jolt.</p>
<p>Prunaprisma closed her eyes, wishing for them to go away. She wasn't ready yet. She didn't have anything to say, yet.</p>
<p>"...Queen Prunaprisma...may I come in?"</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, Prunaprisma retreated from the window and took a seat on the sofa besides her son's crib. She looked at the innocent, beautiful baby for a long moment, knowing that if she didn't find enough strength in anything else, she would find it in him. At last, after what seemed a tensioned, expectant eternity, Prunaprisma straightened in her seat and folded her hands neatly on her lap. "You may."</p>
<p>It took him a moment, but he complied.</p>
<p>Caspian entered slowly, almost warily, as if he had been expecting a sort of attacker behind the closed door. His royal clothes were forest green, a fashion Prunaprisma guessed he had adopted from the Narnians. He wore no crown, but his head was held high, pride and ease allowing him to stand straight.</p>
<p>In that moment, Prunaprisma wondered what she would have seen in him had she paid more attention to him in the past. She wondered what sort of life could they have had, had she allowed herself to love her nephew, had her nephew had a motherly figure in her life. She wondered whether Caspian would have turned just like his father and those before him, or whether he would have influenced her, making her betray the life she knew and cherished.</p>
<p>Regardless of that, Prunaprisma could see there was a change in him. He would always be the little kid who had to take care of himself, at least in her eyes, but now, now she could see that while he was as independent as they come, there was a calm glint in his eyes, one related to knowing oneself to be cared for and loved.</p>
<p>She knew Caspian had to be close to the Kings and Queens of Old but she never imagined their bond to be so tight.</p>
<p>Prunaprisma couldn't help but be jealous. If only she could find a home like Caspian apparently had.</p>
<p>Caspian stood by the door, his posture stiff, reluctant to go further. His eyes hovered in her vicinity, not quite laying on her figure, even as he directed himself to her. "Your trial is going to take place in three days' time. I'm aware you've chosen to stay in your quarters until then, which is a fine choice. I shall place a couple of guards by the entrance, should you or your son need anything until then."</p>
<p>Prunaprisma nodded, her posture the regal one she'd mastered over the years. She opened her mouth to reply but just then, her son began to fuzz in his crib. She could see that Caspian's eyes widened, almost as if he had forgotten about the third person in the room.</p>
<p>Still, Prunaprisma didn't miss a beat. She swiftly took her son in her arms and looked at Caspian with gravity. "Thank you, Caspian. I don't suppose you will be the judge?"</p>
<p>"That would hardly be wise, or appropriate. By marriage, I am your nephew, after all." Caspian's eyes were on his nephew but still, he managed to smile bitterly at the thought. "Aslan and King Edmund will be the judges."</p>
<p>"The Narnian King of Kings and the Just King of the Golden Age." Prunaprisma mused, forcing her voice to remain calm even as fear struck her heart. Suddenly, the prospect of her possible incarceration...or death was much more real. She looked at her son, forcing herself to breathe deeply until she could feel her heartbeat slowing down. "I suppose I should be satisfied. Whatever the outcome, I am being assured a fair trial. Who is going to stay with my son until it's over?"</p>
<p>Prunaprisma knew he understood the meaning of her words.</p>
<p>What would happen to her son, to the only innocent life she knew, should she die? Would he be okay? Could she really trust Caspian with that?</p>
<p>"If you have any preferences on that matter, I'll do my best to comply with them," Caspian replied, his eyes meeting hers for a second before they flitted back to the little baby in her arms. "In any case, he'll be safe and happy. No matter what."</p>
<p>Deep inside, Prunaprisma knew he was saying the truth. After all, he was different to his uncle or his father or any telmarine she'd come to know in her lifetime. He was a caring soul, not at all interested in power.</p>
<p>Should she die, she secretly knew her son's life wasn't going to be anything alike to Caspian's while he was under Miraz's supervision.</p>
<p>Still, she had to insist.</p>
<p>"Is he really?" Prunaprisma asked almost anxiously, meeting his gaze with concerned, widened eyes.</p>
<p>"Of course he is," Caspian almost snapped, seemingly offended by the implied accusation. "I'm not Miraz. Your son, he is innocent and he is my family. He is my cousin and therefore, we share the same blood. I'll protect him with my life if I have to."</p>
<p>Prunaprisma stared at him, almost studying the features of the nephew she had never come to know. Her lips pursed in a poor attempt to hide the growing lump in her throat as Caspian stared at her, willing for her to believe him.</p>
<p>With a start, Prunaprisma realized that Caspian didn't want for her to trust him because he had an ulterior plan. He <em>needed </em>her to trust him because what she implied, was so against his character.</p>
<p>And it was that dawning moment that made her smile, her character weakening completely as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Would you want to hold your cousin, Caspian?"</p>
<p>Caspian gaped at her for a moment before he smiled, his posture relaxing at last. With hesitant steps, he marched across the room and sat by the couch in front of hers. "Yes. If you don't mind, of course."</p>
<p>Prunaprisma hesitated for a second. Of course she did. Her baby had never been held by anyone other than her. Even Miraz had only held him briefly, a moment so short that could be barely considered.</p>
<p>But, taking a leap of faith, Prunaprisma ignored her motherly fears and carefully handed her son to Caspian, immediately leaning back on her chair to study his reaction.</p>
<p>From the moment he held his cousin in his arms, he seemed to forget about her, choosing instead to cradle the baby's head carefully. He stared at the baby with a strange expression in his eyes, an emotional one, and one Prunaprisma knew she would have deciphered had she known Caspian better.</p>
<p>After a long moment, Caspian spoke, his voice hoarse with emotion, his accent thickened by it as a result. "It breaks my heart, to have met him under these circumstances."</p>
<p>Prunaprisma heard his words and, almost following the decision of some powerful entity, she knew her answer.</p>
<p>"I keep thinking of what life would have been to him, had I not chosen the side I chose." Prunaprisma spoke almost without thought. She ignored Caspian's surprised glance and instead chose to graze her fingers across the thin hair of her baby. "I have been taught to follow my husband's decisions regardless of the situation so I don't see how I could have chosen differently but I wonder... I don't have any option but to wonder, Caspian. If my son had been born under different circumstances, if I had... I used to be so sure that Miraz was right-."</p>
<p>"That Narnians deserve to be extinct, you mean?" Caspian cut her off, his gaze hardening with a heated glare.</p>
<p>"That the only way for Telmarines to survive is to live without any sort of competition," Prunaprisma countered calmly, watching as the glare disappeared of Caspian's features. "It all seemed so meaningful. The way he spoke, the way everyone spoke about you and your own, they made me so convinced that we would die if you didn't. They made the situation seem so drastic, so...grave. I now look at my fatherless son and I wonder what was this for. I wonder...if Miraz had won...whether we would have actually been safe. How could we be okay if we continued to choose war?"</p>
<p>"I could have turned exactly like him," Caspian admitted, his voice small as he carefully adjusted the covers around his cousin's little body. "If it wasn't for Professor Cornelius...what the Telmarine culture teaches us about war, that it is the only way for us to survive, it's not correct. It is an inaccurate knowledge, yet an easily believable one. We're taught to love war, and it is extremely hard to escape it."</p>
<p>"Have you escaped it?"</p>
<p>Caspian cocked his head thoughtfully. Not for the first time, he remembered when he returned to the How, and how much he ruined everything because of the drama related to his family. He could still feel the blade in his hand, the metal cold despite how much he'd used the blade throughout the night. He could still see Beth's widened eyes as he placed his silver blade against her pale throat. He could feel the cut his sword made against her neck, small drops of crimson blood dripping from it.</p>
<p>But then, he remembered that he had been against the raid. He remembered that he turned his life around, making amends and forming stronger bonds with his family as a result. He remembered the look in his uncle's eyes as he dropped his sword to the ground, refusing to take his life.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure yet," Caspian finally replied. "Maybe, with time, I will be able to say I have."</p>
<p>Prunaprisma leaned back against the back of her seat, her eyes cautious as they studied Caspian. Finally, she smiled thinly, barely noticeable unless paying attention. "You are nothing like your ancestors, Prince Caspian. I don't know whether it is your nature, or whether it is a result of what you've learned during your time apart. I wished I knew you better so I could have my answer."</p>
<p>"You don't have to say that," Caspian intervened, shaking his head firmly as his posture turned defensive. "You don't owe me anything."</p>
<p>"I know," Prunaprisma agreed easily, her smile widening a smidge as Caspian looked at her with surprise. "I'm saying this because I think you will be a better King than those before you. I wish I knew you better, so I could be proud of you."</p>
<p>Caspian gulped, smiling slightly as he passed the baby back to his mother. "In any case, I vow to live up to your expectations.</p>
<p>Prunaprisma shook her head. "Don't live up to mine. Live up to your people's expectations."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Adrien was the one who found Beth standing slightly apart from the closed doors of the Throne Room. The young centaur frowned, slowly edging towards his sister as he studied his posture. Months of constant living with her had made him understand her mannerisms quite proficiently.</p>
<p>Take for example, this moment. The young soon-to-be Queen had her hands united behind her back, her back straight as she stared into nothing. Her hair, curled into perfection, bounced down her back with every slight movement of her head. Her dress, navy blue, flowed gracefully as she stepped from the wall to the window and back again.</p>
<p>She was the embodiment of perfection, not one sign - for the untrained eye - of anything being under less than the most perfect of controls.</p>
<p>That, knowing Beth, usually meant she was about to lose it.</p>
<p>"Beth?" Adrien called as he neared her enough not to draw any attention to themselves. "Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"We never talked about announcing <em>my </em>coronation," Beth hurriedly explained, nodding as a group of court' members walked past her on their way to the Throne Room. Then, her eyes widened slightly in panic as they fell on her brother again. "I have to enter that room and tell a crowd composed of people who double my age that I'll be their Queen. They'll assume and I'm going to be Queen because of Aslan. What is that if not privilege?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it's your right but you know you are not being crowned because of that. Beth, please, I thought you knew this already," Adrien cocked his head worriedly. "You know you can do this. You have experienced in courts. You were already accustomed to the idea that you were going to be Queen of Archenland. How is this any different?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea." Beth admitted, freezing as she processed what Adrien had said. Then, she snorted lightly. "Gods, you're right. Of course you are. I'm being so stupid."</p>
<p>"You aren't being stupid," Adrien began, rolling his eyes when Beth fixed him with a glare. "Okay, maybe you are but it's a lot of pressure. Of course you need a minute."</p>
<p>Beth nodded and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she forced herself to calm down. As she felt her muscle relaxing inch by inch, she realized with incredible relief that her thoughts seemed clearer, not at all muddled. Almost with surprise, she felt the panic leaving her, having arrived so suddenly that she hadn't noticed it.</p>
<p>As her mind became clearer, she thought of Adrien, Robin and Tor. The Narnian brother who needed her. The English brother she would never forget. The Archenlandian brother she had to save.</p>
<p>And, as her nerves steeled, she wanted to laugh. She was carrying poison within her, for Aslan's sake. What was a small meeting in comparison to that?</p>
<p>"Okay," Beth smirked as she finally opened her eyes, ready for the upcoming battle. Her eyes twinkled as they fell on her brother. "Will you enter with me?"</p>
<p>Adrien blanched. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"You are the brother of the next Queen of Narnia, Adrien. That officially makes you a member of the Royal Family," Beth replied before nodding with her head towards the door. "C'mon, this should make for a really nice entrance."</p>
<hr/>
<p>If someone were to ask Edmund later, he would have unknowingly agreed with Beth.</p>
<p>It was an amazing entrance.</p>
<p>The large Throne Room, for the first time since its creation, was host to an infinite display of colour. The Narnians, while wearing colours as intense as the Telmarine ones, they also shone because of the cheerfulness of their clothes, making a stark contrast with the sobriety of the Telmarine ones.</p>
<p>The Telmarine Throne had been left unused and, instead, six chairs had been placed in a row by the bottom step of the stairs, four crowns on the seats, leaving the two chairs by the middle unoccupied.</p>
<p>The Kings and Queens of Old entered at the same time, drawing the already full room to silence. Undeterred, they walked across the room, nodding at their friends and acquaintances as they went. Susan and Lucy headed for the seats to the right, Peter and Edmund going for the ones to the left. Caspian sat between them, leaving the seat to his right for Beth.</p>
<p>Who, several minutes later, was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>Edmund was lazily studying the crowd before him, ignorant to whatever discussion Peter and Caspian were having next to him. Almost without warning, his thoughts began to drift away, farther and farther from the meeting, so far that, if asked, he wouldn't have been able to answer where they had gone.</p>
<p>And, at last, the doors opened one last time, the crowd growing silent once again.</p>
<p>Edmund could feel himself growing speechless, as always when Beth entered a room. A vision of golden and blue, Beth walked swiftly and without hesitation, Adrien right beside him. She smiled gracefully at the familiar faces around her but, as she took the final steps towards her friends, her smile turned apologetical.</p>
<p>"I apologize for the delay," Beth mumbled forcefully as she took a seat between Caspian and Susan. Adrien moved towards their right, standing as perfectly as any high-ranking military would have.</p>
<p>"It's okay," Caspian replied with a whisper before standing up, this time directing himself to the crowd before him. "Lords and Ladies, members of the court of Narnia, I thank you in the name of my family for being here. As you know, when I arrived here I spoke of my intentions as the next King of Narnia. I made a vow that day, a vow to make of Narnia a country in which Telmarines and Narnians could leave with equity, in peace, and in prosperity under a government that saw after their needs."</p>
<p>Knowing that was her cue, Beth stood up and took a few steps forward, her head held high even as she felt the countless stares. "In order to achieve this, my family and I have been working on the many measures we want to introduce in the next couple of days. For now, we have a few things we would like to announce. First of all, with the approval of my father Aslan, and the support of the Kings and Queens of Old and Prince Caspian, I shall no longer be the High Lady of this brand new court. In two weeks time, I shall be crowned alongside Caspian, taking my place as rightful Queen of Narnia."</p>
<p>Immediate whispering ensued as the different groups of members present turned towards one another, their faces framed with thoughtfulness as they processed the information. With relief, Beth realized there was no immediate rejection to the idea by the Telmarines hand, while the Narnians seemed ecstatic by the idea. Still, she remained standing, allowing the crowd to study her, to analyze her piece by piece until they could see she meant well.</p>
<p>And, at last, the questions began.</p>
<p>"I apologize...Your Highness," a lord in black clothes spoke loudly to make himself heard. He walked towards the front of the crowd and lay eyes on Beth with polite arrogance. "But a King and Queen ruling together without being husband and wife is something unheard of."</p>
<p>Beth smiled, forcing herself to ignore the chill of repulsion the idea of marrying Caspian gave her. She almost wanted to turn and look at the barely hidden horror she knew Caspian's face was featuring.</p>
<p>Instead, she nodded with understanding. "I understand, my lord, but it is not without precedent in the history of Narnia. You have the proof sitting on either side of me."</p>
<p>As the crowd looked at Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy with newfound interest, Edmund took the opportunity to stand, therefore allowing Beth to sit. "Equality must exist in every aspect of the law and the government. While new measures will surely come, for the state must be in permanent adaptation to its reality, there are some we have already decided. As such, we will now announce the new lords of the Narnian Counsel."</p>
<p>"Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Glenstorm," Peter called with his most regal voice as he stood besides his brother. His posture was commanding, his voice as serene as the sea on a clear day. "You have our endless gratitude for your actions during times of need and for your friendship during the darkest days. We would like you to join our counsel as the Narnian Representatives."</p>
<p>Once the three of them bowed in gratitude, Caspian stood beside Peter and addressed the crowd as well. "Lords Robertson, please advance."</p>
<p>Once the twins bowed down before their Prince, Caspian continued. "Your loyalty to my father is one that never wavered and that, plus the defiance you showed to my uncle's doings were paramount in assuring the safety of the Telmarines. During the war, your focus was with the people, and that is something I will never forget. We would like you to join our counsel as Telmarine Representatives."</p>
<p>While Lord Darrhen bowed down his head in gratitude, Lord Geon rose hesitantly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I apologize, Your Highness, but isn't there supposed to be another Telmarine representative for the council? In order for things to be equal, as you claimed."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded in agreement. "There should be, Lord Geon, and I have a candidate in mind. As a representative of the seven lords who were sent on a suicide mission by Miraz due to their loyalty towards my late father, I will offer the remaining seat to Lord Bern, who is rumoured to have settled in the Lone Islands."</p>
<p>As the twin lords clapped, now the Narnians joined by the Telmarines as they applauded the decisions taken by their leaders, a Telmarine officer made his way through the crowd, his hazel eyes lit with aggravation as he walked. Usually, he wouldn't have been noticed but there was something about him, something about his powerful stance or maybe even the stark contrast between the barely held anger in his features and the joyful atmosphere around him, but he was noticed by the royals.</p>
<p>When Captain Solano finally stood by the front of the crowd, he found that High King Peter and Prince Caspian had already turned towards him. Behind them, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy were regarding him with carefulness, while Princess Elizabeth and King Edmund unconsciously gripped the armrests of their seats as they felt the tension increase.</p>
<p>"I apologize, Your Graces," Captain Solano spoke, his eyes on Peter and Caspian, occasionally flicking towards Edmund. He refused to acknowledge the girls at all, even as they leaned forward to listen. "But it seems as if not only the Council will have fewer Telmarine than Narnian members until this Lord Bern is found but also, that we are supposed to accept a woman to be our Queen. If I may be so bold, it seems as if, for everything you've done to bring equality, you haven't really given us Telmarines much reassurance of a prosperous future."</p>
<p>The effect was instant.</p>
<p>As whispers erupted once again, with Narnians looking on with concern as their beloved leaders were attacked, the Telmarines listened with a mixture of concern and alarm. For once, they had long forgotten what a peaceful, prosperous Narnia was. Under Miraz's reign, and even that of Caspian IX, the government had set their priorities on the warfare and the risk of international conflicts, setting most of their resources towards the Telmarine army.</p>
<p>The truth of the matter was that the commoners had suffered. They cared not for policies, or for who deserved to be King or not. They cared for their safety and their happiness. They wanted to live in a Narnia where they wouldn't see their lives affected by war. Sure, war was something Telmarines cherished and understood more than mostly everything else. Still, there was a difference between being good at something and actually enjoying it. And, after 1300 years of watching one power hungry King after looking after their own interests, they were tired of losing everyone and everything they loved for something as theoretical as power.</p>
<p>After all, it was always power for the King, never for the people.</p>
<p>At the same time, they couldn't help but to worry as they processed Captain Solano's words. If these new Kings and Queens didn't care as much for the Telmarines as they did for the Narnians, then would they really be okay? Or were they doomed to be ignored once again?</p>
<p>By the chairs lined up, the Royals weren't unaffected either. Edmund only remained sitting due to Peter's restraining hand on his shoulder. Caspian tensed, offended by Solano's words towards his sister, and also worried about what his words would cause to the people, especially those who were still unconvinced by the good heart of the royals. By his right, Susan, Lucy and Adrien all frowned, taking personal offence by Solano's demeaning words.</p>
<p>However, the one who actually replied was Beth.</p>
<p>Unfazed, she stood, silently enjoying as the crowd fell into utter silence, taking the newest developments with interest. Still, she ignored them, choosing instead to regard Captain Solano almost with expectancy. "Captain Solano, tell me. How long has it taken for you to become Captain of the Telmarine army?"</p>
<p>Captain Solano straightened, raising an eyebrow in puzzlement. "Five years, roughly."</p>
<p>"And that period in which you waited, it didn't come without the effort you had to make, the sacrifices you had to do to prove you were worthy of advancing in your calling."</p>
<p>"Of course," Solano replied, his voice heightening as he frowned angrily, offended that a woman would doubt his efforts.</p>
<p>"I understand and I commend you for your efforts," Beth replied calmly. She smiled for a small second before climbing down the step to stand on level ground with the Telmarine. "I am not a woman of war. However, I understand it. I understand the knack for strategy, the cunning mind and the ability to make decisions a person must have in order to win. I do not know of your life or your struggles, Captain Solano, but I understand the instinct for survival, which is the one that makes me respect and admires you and your culture completely."</p>
<p>Captain Solano faltered with surprise. "I- Thank you, My Lady."</p>
<p>"Now, I ask you to respect me in return, even if you do not trust me just yet," Beth continued, her face no longer cheerful but severe. Her head held high, her eyes hardened with determination, she began to walk slowly towards the young captain. "I understand that your culture does not accept a woman as Queen, not one who actually makes decisions. And, Captain Solano, you don't know me yet so I do not nor will I expect you to trust my abilities this soon. However, I will say this. There's been several Queens before me who made their countries a better place. Queens Susan and Lucy are a perfect example of that. After me, several Queens will rise to the throne, and will continue a legacy of peace and equality. My gender does not prevent me from doing my job to the best of my ability. It is my mind and my instincts that give me the skill to do good by my people. It is by my father that I am the true heir to the Narnian heir but you are a part of Narnia as well. Therefore, I will be your Queen and I will do good by you. I urge you to remember that."</p>
<p>"How can words give me any reassurance?" Solano retaliated. "How can it give reassurance to any of us."</p>
<p>"I suggest you start listening to me, and to my family as we announce the measures we decide to improve our people's lives," Beth replied. She finally stood a few feet before the captain and, undeterred by the fact that she was a few inches shorter than him, she held his gaze with utter confidence. "When it comes to me, whether you listen to me or not, I suggest you wait until you see me in action. They will prove my character in a way my words cannot."</p>
<p>And, as Captain Solano bowed down his head and retreated, Peter whispered. "I am so glad we decided to attend the first audiences together. This was fun."</p>
<p>Beside him, Edmund barely held himself from glowering. "I want him fired. The nerve of that man."</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes. "Calm down, lover boy. Beth clearly needs no bodyguard."</p>
<p>"We need to be careful, though," Caspian intervened, his eyes fixed on the audience before him. "Captain Solano voiced his insecurities. That doesn't mean some of the Telmarines here won't choose to keep quiet while they plot against us."</p>
<p>Peter nodded, watching as the first commoner who had requested an audience entered the room. "Let's just hope it's not too late to change their minds."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Beth sat slowly on her throne, her hands slowly feeling the clear, smooth marble. Her eyes were down as she slowly took in her position, what it meant for her to be there. Now that she was sure of her choice, the duty given to her was relatively nice, in the sense that it gave her a sense of purpose completely unrelated to herself or her own family drama.</p>
<p>But then, she glanced at the seats to her right.</p>
<p>When she finally looked at Lucy and Adrien, who stood by the first row of the seats with identical proud smiles, she did so with a frown. "This isn't right."</p>
<p>Adrien snorted with amusement. "I knew it! Pay up, Lu."</p>
<p>Lucy made a face at Adrien before facing Beth with her hands in her hips. "It's perfect. If you weren't so humble, you would see it for yourself."</p>
<p>"I don't know if humble is the word I'd choose," Beth muttered under her breath,withholding a smirk as Lucy merely sighed in exasperation.</p>
<p>As Lucy focused on her current task - comparing the arranged seats with the confirmations to the invitations they'd sent, Beth allowed herself to sink into her thoughts once again, her eyes wandering across the mesmerizing sight around her.</p>
<p>Rather than having the coronation in the grim Throne Room, they had chosen an old banquet room for the coronation, arranging to fit the grand occasion. By the platform where the Royal Family had its meals whenever they hosted a party, they had arranged six marble thrones, reminiscent to those the Kings and Queens of Old sat on in Cair Paravel, yet featuring Telmarine traits such as the golden birds depicted across their backrests.</p>
<p>Behind them the wall was made entirely of glass, so they would be assured plenty of sunlight during the ceremony. Facing the thrones, hundreds of chairs had been placed for the diplomats and leaders that would come to attend the rise of the new King and Queen.</p>
<p>Ignoring the feeling of grandiosity the room gave her, Beth focused on Lucy again. "You and Su are older than me. You are the Queens of Old."</p>
<p>Lucy turned towards her with clear annoyance. "Your point?"</p>
<p>"My point is that I shouldn't be in the middle! That's the place of the High Queen!"</p>
<p>"Which you will be!" Lucy finally bursted, causing Beth to jump on her seat and Adrien, who had been busy trying to glimpse under the silver trays countless maids were parading as they headed for the room where all food for the celebration was to be inspected for approval, almost tripped over thin air.</p>
<p>Sighing, Lucy sat besides Beth. "Look, I'm sorry for scaring you but really, how did,'t you see this coming? My siblings and I' we've ruled already. Once a King or Queen, always a King or Queen...but Beth, our time has passed. If we get to stay, then we count ourselves blessed but it's your turn to make a new, better Narnia. Yours and Caspian. Not ours."</p>
<p>Beth slowly nodded as she made peace with this new information. "Were you planning on telling me anytime soon?"</p>
<p>"Of course!" Lucy replied, smiling innocently when Beth glared at her. "Sometime before the coronation. When you had no chance of refusing."</p>
<p>"Nice," Beth snarkily replied, not being able to hide her laugh. "So I was feared by my own family."</p>
<p>"In a healthy way, I promise." Lucy joined in, relieved that Beth seemed to take the information well enough.</p>
<p>"If it helps," Adrien intervened as he left his position by the door to walk to his sister. "I'm not afraid of you."</p>
<p>"Don't speak too soon," Beth replied, smiling excitedly as a thought crossed her mind."</p>
<p>Adrien faltered in his steps, his eyes widening comically as he paled. "Oh, no. What are you thinking about?"</p>
<p>Beth stood and walked towards Adrien. As she arrived next to her brother, she wrapped an arm around him and nodded at Lucy. "I will be High Queen if Adrien places the crown on my head."</p>
<p>"Like did for us," Lucy sighed melancholically. "What a fitting tradition."</p>
<p>"So now I have to stand before hundreds of people." Adrien huffed moodily. "I hate you both."</p>
<p>Beth laughed and walked again towards her throne. She sat on it and rested her chin on a small, slender hand.</p>
<p>Lucy crossed her arms expectantly. "What are you thinking about?"</p>
<p>"About Captain Solano," Beth mused quietly. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about his words."</p>
<p>Adrien scoffed. "You should. That man was rude and mean to you."</p>
<p>"I know but...he doesn't know me," Beth replied. She straightened with a shrug. "He didn't live with me for weeks. What if he is right? What if we need to do more for our people? What if our actions aren't enough?"</p>
<p>Lucy and Adrien looked at each other, not having to speak to know both feared their beloved friend and sister had lost her mind. Finally, the first one turned towards the Narnian Princess. "What do you suggest?"</p>
<p>"That we give them power to decide about their own lives," Beth replied bluntly. "Who are we to decide everything for them, after all? They should be represented."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Unknown to them, the boys were having a similar conversation by the training grounds.</p>
<p>Edmund and Peter stood side by side, their arms crossed as they regarded a shocked Caspian in silence.</p>
<p>"Look at the poor boy," Edmund finally commented, biting his lips to uselessly hide his smile. "He's about to collapse. I don't think he believes you, Pete."</p>
<p>Peter sighed in resignation, ignoring Edmund as he no longer could contain the laughter. "It does sound like a joke I would do."</p>
<p>Caspian continued to stare dumbly at them, frozen into shock until Edmund snapped his fingers right before his face. It was only then that he jolted out of his trance. "You want me to take over as High King of Narnia."</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Me. Who you hate."</p>
<p>"I don't hate you," Peter protested, sighing when Edmund elbowed him. "Not anymore, anyways."</p>
<p>"Me, who blamed you for leaving Narnia."</p>
<p>Peter turned red, but breathed deeply when Edmund glared at him. Finally, he managed to force out a grimace. "Water under the bridge."</p>
<p>Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Edmund clasped a hand on Caspian's shoulder. "Look, regardless of what happens to me and my siblings, our time is over. We will always be Kings and Queens but we didn't come back to rule again. It's now up to you."</p>
<p>"Su has already decided Beth should be High Queen," Peter added in a seemingly nonchalant manner. "If the Daughter of Aslan is High Queen, then I can think of no better candidate to be High King than the one who united us all and won the war."</p>
<p>"And you don't care? That I'll be High King and not you?" Caspian asked, finding it hard to believe.</p>
<p>Peter tensed. He would never say it outloud but of course he cared. Blame it on his ego but he'd grown used to his title. He loved it. It was part of who he was. What would it mean, for him not be the one people looked to for answers anymore?</p>
<p>Peter shook his head almost imperceptibly for the outer eye. This was bigger than him.</p>
<p>"Ed is right. Our time to rule is over," Peter finally replied. And, to be fair, he truly meant it.</p>
<p>Caspian nodded and looked away, his gaze edging towards his army, Narnians and Telmarines training together for the first time since the war ended. Following the decision proposed by the girls, the high ranking officers were now composed of equal numbers of both sexes, which had proven to do wonders in terms of uniting the troops. Glenstorm and Reepicheep had been tasked with supervising the army's progress so they were also there, walking around the different training pairs.</p>
<p>"I didn't do anything on my own," Caspian finally replied, his eyes still on the army, <em>his </em>army now. "We did that together."</p>
<p>"And we all received retribution, though we never needed it," Edmund humbly shrugged. He too turned towards the army. "It's time you get yours. So shut up and take your rightful place, will you? This faux humility is creeping me out."</p>
<p>Peter rolled his eyes but turned towards the other two, forcing them to meet his eyes. "Speaking of the coronation, we need to discuss the Telmarine tradition. Since we are planning a hybrid coronation, we should see about adding the Telmarine tradition as well."</p>
<p>Caspian nodded almost absently. Then, he remembered what the tradition was, and paled considerably.</p>
<p>Everything had been going so well until now.</p>
<p>"That doesn't look good," Edmund grimaced. "What is it?"</p>
<p>"Well, that might be tricky," Caspian weakly replied after a long moment of silence. "Because the one who places the crown on my head has to be a former Telmarine King or Queen."</p>
<p>"And the only living Telmarine Queen is pending trial for high treason," Edmund finished for Caspian, his eyes full with exasperation.</p>
<p>Peter buried his face in his hands. "Of course. When is anything easy for us?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>When Susan finally was done with her meetings and free to find her boyfriend, she found him lying on his stomach, face buried in his pillows and completely immobile. He hadn't even taken off his boots and he looked so tired that Susan almost thought he had passed out, hadn't it been for the way his back remained tense even as she lay beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist.</p>
<p>"Hey," Susan whispered, chuckling when Caspian groaned. "What can I do?"</p>
<p>With a tired groan, Caspian rolled over so he lay facing Susan. His eyes still closed, he leaned forward until his forehead was pressed against hers. "Just stay with me."</p>
<p>Susan edged closer to peck his lips sweetily before burying her head in his chest. "I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p>For several minutes they stayed frozen in that position, both of them feeling the exhaustion of the day washing away as they relished in the company of the other. Regaining his strength, Caspian wrapped his arms around Susan and finally blinked his eyes open, smiling when she looked up at him with pure love.</p>
<p>And it was with that look of pure, unfiltered understanding and acceptance that Caspian found the strength to talk. "So much has happened today."</p>
<p>Susan couldn't help but giggle. "Fortunately, we kind of already knew today was going to be hectic."</p>
<p>Caspian's smile widened at the truth of that sentence but, soon enough, it bled away. Unconsciously, his grip around Susan's waist tightened. "I'm going to be High King."</p>
<p>Susan's smile softened as well. "I know."</p>
<p>"And Beth is going to be High Queen. And she will die if she doesn't get the cure for the poison."</p>
<p>Susan felt tears gathering in her eyes. Beth had never been her favourite person but she'd saved her brother. She would always be a hero to her for that and she couldn't help but to love her. So, she worried, just as much as everyone else did.</p>
<p>However, that moment was about Caspian, not her. So, closing her eyes, she cradled Caspian's face in her hands and kissed him softly, allowing her love for him to pour out. "I know, my love. She's not alone. Neither are you."</p>
<p>Caspian opened his eyes and sighed sadly. "My aunt may die. She never loved me and I loved her but she's the only family by blood I have left. Her and my cousin and if she dies, she will help me."</p>
<p>Susan regarded him silently, her fingertips caressing the contour of his cheeks. In that moment, more than anything, she wished she had the ability to do something, anything that would erase those problems out of the world. She wished she could make it easier for Caspian. It didn't even matter how; for she only cared about easing his worries off just a smidge.</p>
<p>She wished she could.</p>
<p>But she knew better.</p>
<p>More than that, she knew she could only do one thing. So, with a smile, she turned so she was facing the ceiling, and beckoned him with her hands. "Come here."</p>
<p>Caspian hesitated but soon followed, encouraged by the soft look in his love's eyes. He lay right beside her, resting his head on her chest and closing his eyes with a sigh when he felt her lips on his temple.</p>
<p>"I love you Caspian," Susan whispered, closing her eyes too when she felt the tension slowly evaporating from his body. "I'm here. I'm always here."</p>
<p>The silence that enveloped them as they fell asleep was the comfortable one couples who know one another profoundly often enjoy. It was the one shared between best friends, the one shared between the people who've seen each other at their best and worst. It was the sort of silence that didn't call for being filled, for it was a natural one.</p>
<p>At that moment, no words were needed between them.</p>
<p>And it was the best sleep of their lives.</p>
<p>oOo</p>
<p>The chest was smaller than she had imagined.</p>
<p>Placed by the center of her double bed, it's golden details glimmered as Beth lit a candle by her desk but that wasn't even the most remarkable part of it. The chest was made of a dark wood, in perfect condition despite the pass of time. There was not a space that didn't feature a carving, and they were all exquisite. A group of dryads and fauns seemed to be dancing around the bottom edge of the chest, while phoenix, griffins and birds flew above them and ancient oaks decorated the scene. Right before the lock, a lion watched on with serenity in his regal, golden eyes.</p>
<p>Beth bit the inside of her cheek and walked with determination towards the chest.</p>
<p>Only to stop just before her bed.</p>
<p>Then, she turned and stalked over to the opposite wall of her room. There, she stood facing the wall for a moment before turning her head to look at the chest that seemed to be taunting her with indecisive eyes.</p>
<p>She bit her lip anxiously.</p>
<p>Took a step.</p>
<p>And stopped again.</p>
<p>Then, she groaned and buried her face in her hands. This shouldn't be this hard! There were letters from her mother, after all! She was about to get every answer she'd been looking for, every answer about who her parents actually were.</p>
<p>This shouldn't be so hard! Shouldn't it?</p>
<p>
  <em>Shouldn't it?</em>
</p>
<p>A sudden knock on her door snapped her out of her inner struggle and, almost without thinking, she walked to the door and opened unceremoniously.</p>
<p>As her eyes fell on the person standing by the other side, she actually felt her breathing halting to a stop.</p>
<p>Edmund was wearing a forest green shirt that complimented his perfectly messy hair. His pants were tight and brown and, for the first time since he had arrived in Narnia, no weapon was adorning them. His warm, reassuring, brown eyes were sparkling with happiness and his smile was loving as he revealed the sunflower he had been hiding behind his back.</p>
<p>Beth took the flower and leaned against the doorframe to hide how much she wanted to melt in that moment. "I have never been more in love with you, Edmund Pevensie."</p>
<p>Edmund raised his eyebrows in interest. "I like the challenge. Shall I come in?"</p>
<p>Beth frowned. "I thought you had this thing planned for our first date?"</p>
<p>Edmund's smile widened. "Look to the balcony."</p>
<p>Beth walked over to the balcony while Edmund closed the door and waited for her to take everything in.</p>
<p>And what a sight it was.</p>
<p>The candles weren't lit yet because Edmund didn't want Beth to see any light coming from the balcony but really, with the way the stars were shining that night, there was no need. A blood red tablecloth had been spread across the floor of the balcony, with many fluffy pillows waiting for them by the edge. In the middle a closed basket waited for them, two glasses and a bottle right beside it. A vase of sunflowers - Beth's favorite flower - finished the look.</p>
<p>Beth covered her mouth with a hand as she felt two arms enveloping her waist. Wasting no time, she hastily wiped off the emotional tears that had surfaced before turning to kiss Edmund soundly. "This is...I have no words, Ed. I just - I love this. I love you. I'm so happy right now."</p>
<p>"I'm glad you like it," Edmund laughed. He pecked her lips a few times before pulling back and opening the glass door to the balcony. "Now, you get the chest so you can read your mom's letters and I will light the candles."</p>
<p>Beth faltered. "Ed-no. We cannot read them now!"</p>
<p>Edmund frowned. "I thought you wanted me to read them with you?"</p>
<p>"And I do but," Beth looked again towards the beautiful spread and sighed lovingly. "Look what you did for me. I cannot ruin it with my family drama."</p>
<p>Edmund leaned closer, resting his forehead against hers and sighed, feeling more at home than ever before.</p>
<p>"I did this for us," Edmund replied with a whisper. "So we could be us without our royal duties. So we could talk and get to know more about each other and be a couple who doesn't have to worry about anyone else but us. I love you, Beth. I love you and I need you and you need me. Get the damn letters."</p>
<p>Beth laughed as she pulled away. "And you had been doing so well."</p>
<p>"Oh, please," Edmund scoffed. "I've won the title of boyfriend of the year with this."</p>
<p>Beth laughed louder than she had in a long time. Silently, she agreed with him but she wouldn't say it outloud. She didn't have to. He knew.</p>
<p>And that was enough for now.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In Archenland, things weren't as sweet and cute for Prince Torin.</p>
<p>The now remaining heir to the Archenlandian Throne was currently pacing frantically from one end to the other of his study, his mind racing as he considered his situation.</p>
<p>He knew they would contact him when the time came. He had no idea of what was to come. He had no idea of what they had planned of what was left to be done in order for him to be King. That had been the condition after all. He would achieve everything he wanted in life, everything he had fought, everything he had almost lost, <em>if he did everything they said.</em></p>
<p>So far, he had done everything without even an inch of regret. He had watched as they took Tor away, he had watched as his brother screamed for him and he had stayed put. His brother's screams as they asked for Torin, as they demanded for him to be left alone, they still haunted him, they still echoed deep within him whenever everything seemed to fade into the dark silence.</p>
<p>And it was in those moments that he wished he didn't have to do it. He wished that, by achieving his one desire, he didn't have to let the one person who had stood by him go.</p>
<p>But that was the thing, wasn't it?</p>
<p>He loved Tor, how could he not? He was his brother and his only friend. He owed him everything.</p>
<p>But love didn't conquer all. Love wasn't the biggest picture. Love wasn't an insurance of everything being alright in the end. In the end, his brother was still between him and the role he had been born to perform.</p>
<p>Love and hate, they didn't cancel one another it turns out.</p>
<p>From then on, everything was easy. After all, Beth was the reason everything had gone to hell. She had fallen into this world and enchanted everyone as if she was a powerful sorceress. She had come and, almost in the blink of an eye, had made Torin fall into oblivion.</p>
<p>Because he had actually been able to bear being in Tor's shadow. He had borne being constantly compared to his brother. He was the second child, after all, and second childs were always overlooked in favour of the golden first-born. It was just the way it had always been.</p>
<p>Then Beth had arrived. She had no training, no knowledge of the deeply intricate political and social situation of the country. And yet, she had become Duchess. More than that, his father actually had the nerve to suggest she would be Princess and Tor's right hand.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not him.</em>
</p>
<p>To hear Ersan's announcement broke Torin down in the way that, at last, he had nothing left to lose. After everything he had done, after the effort he had put in learning his future role, after the sacrifices he'd made, how was this the outcome? How was this girl getting everything he had ever wanted when she had never even dreamt of it? How, <em>how did she deserve it?</em></p>
<p>From then on, everything he had to do, he did so almost eagerly.</p>
<p>He was aching to see the look in their faces once they discovered the truth. He craved for the moment he got the throne and he got to see the devastation in his father's eyes. Not even the thought of Tor chained for the rest of his life managed to divert him from his goal.</p>
<p>And then, news arrived of Caspian's revolution.</p>
<p>The next day, Beth was gone and Ersan was brokenhearted.</p>
<p>Torin, he knew his role. He knew he had to wait. He knew the truth about Beth's lineage - they'd told him about it - and now, he only had to wait for the moment Beth found her destiny and the plan was set into motion.</p>
<p>He only had to wait.</p>
<p>But he knew he was running out of time.</p>
<p>Rumours had arrived of Caspian's victory. That meant Beth had survived. She had survived and Ersan would see her again. More than that, his father would learn of Beth's true parentage.</p>
<p>And of what Torin had done.</p>
<p>Torin knew Aslan was aware of this. After all, Beth proved he wasn't a legend. Aslan was always present and he knew everything.</p>
<p>He had to know.</p>
<p>And he had to have told her.</p>
<p>Which meant that Torin was in danger.</p>
<p>Yet, no one had arrived to tell him what to do.</p>
<p>So he paced in the lit room and felt as if the darkness surrounded him more and more until there wasn't even a spark to light his way.</p>
<p>It was then that the door opened.</p>
<p>Torin turned, instant relief feeling his heart because he knew it had to be them. He knew they wouldn't leave him alone. He was finally sure of it.</p>
<p>So he turned.</p>
<p>And he was met by the cold eyes of King Ersan.</p>
<p>Torin faltered for one split second but he was too good an actor to ruin his facade right then. He quickly pulled himself together and walked to stand calmly behind his desk. "Good evening, father. To what do I owe this honour."</p>
<p>His father entered the room slowly, almost as if he expected an attack. His two most trusted advisors were flanking him, all three of them with swords strapped to their waist. Finally, Ersan stood by the middle of the room, his companions a couple of steps behind him. "A letter arrived from Beth. She has helped the Narnians win the war and now, she's readying herself for Caspian's coronation."</p>
<p>Torin chuckled. So Beth must have decided to be Queen <em>after </em>she sent the letter to Anvard. It felt so satisfying, knowing something his father didn't. "Well, I'm happy if she's happy but I thought better of her. She's to be our Queen after all, how can she resign to the throne to live in Narnia without any titles?"</p>
<p>Ersan crossed his arms. "How did you know that?"</p>
<p>Torin sat on his chair and raised an eyebrow. "How did I know what?"</p>
<p>"I never said anything about her resigning to the throne," Ersan replied. "She has turned out to be a Narnian Princess by blood. She is the daughter of Aslan, the Great Lion. However, I didn't mention that to you."</p>
<p>Torin took a deep breath as he forced himself to think, knowing there was a way out of this situation.</p>
<p>There was always a way.</p>
<p>His father, however, was in no mood to wait for him to think.</p>
<p>"I thought I raised you better, Torin," Ersan sighed as he hung his head with grief. Then, he adopted his regal stance. "Torin, Prince of Archenland, son of King Ersan. You are hereby under arrest."</p>
<p>Torin rose to his feet as his eyes flashed with fury. "Under what charges? You have nothing on me!"</p>
<p>"I have. Finally, I know the truth," Ersan replied, his right hand gripping his sword and his left one gripping Beth's letter. "You are under arrest, Torin. And you're going to tell me everything about the day Tor died. This time, you are going to tell me the truth."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Have the constellations changed since your first time in Narnia?" Beth asked softly as she lay on the ground, empty plates left on a neat pile by the opposite edge of the tablecloth for them to deal with later.</p>
<p>"I'm not entirely sure," Edmund replied as he lay beside her. However, while she looked at the stars, he looked at her. "I used to make up stories about the stars to amuse Lucy. I invented so many stories that I forgot the real ones, or their shapes."</p>
<p>Beth laughed before looking at Edmund. "That's cute. That Lu forced you to tell stories, I mean."</p>
<p>Edmund scoffed with fake annoyance but a proud smile graced his lips. "Well, my stories were the best. I have more creativity than Susan and Peter together. Of course she asked me."</p>
<p>Beth's smile softened. "I see you write all the time. Are you still writing the story of your reign?"</p>
<p>Edmund shook his head. "I moved onto the Revolution. I'm on the part we met, actually."</p>
<p>Beth smiled at the memory and buried her face in his shoulder. "I still love and hate that day. I made such a fool of myself."</p>
<p>Edmund scoffed and kissed her temple. "Please. You were clad in your armour, an army waiting for your command. I was barely awake and had the worst case of bed head."</p>
<p>Beth snorted. "It was a cute bed head, though."</p>
<p>Edmund laughed before looking down to Beth, who now had her head on his chest, and her eyes fixed on the array of stars above her. "Tell me something only I will know."</p>
<p>Beth smiled slightly before shooting Edmund a playful look. "Your first."</p>
<p>"Fine. Bossy," Edmund huffed, laughing when Beth slapped his chest. "I've been writing about the Revolution for you. I want you to see how I see you, at least once."</p>
<p>Beth immediately sat up, turning to Edmund with wide eyes. "What? Why?"</p>
<p>Edmund sat up too, his hands held up defensively. "What do you mean why? Beth, you saved me. So many times. Beth...I was adrift. I was merely surviving, as if I was waiting for something that would have me snap out of it and find the strength enough to pull myself out of the deep end. Beth, that was you. So, you gave me...I guess it was hope but finally, I was strong enough to live, not just survive."</p>
<p>Beth bit her lip, her voice wobbling as the intensity she could see in Edmund's eyes washed over her. "I can't take credit for that, my love. I have been connected with you since the start."</p>
<p>"I wrote for you because I wanted you to see how I see, even if you don't believe me." Edmund whispered into her lips before kissing her. "Are you angry?"</p>
<p>"No. Never. I just...I was so worried that I would never find my home. That I would swap between worlds without anyone I could form a connection with," Beth shook her head and pulled away, cradling his face in her hands as she smiled tearfully. "And I thought I was unlucky and that I would be alone. I was terrified. And I still am but I'm a mess right now because you love me in a way I never thought I would be loved. And, Ed, it's like you make every concern, every pain go away. I now know what happened to my mother and how I got to England and...I don't care. You are my home. You saved me too, Ed and I have this little family and this little home because of you. I could never be angry at you, not really."</p>
<p>Edmund smiled and wiped the tears falling off her cheeks before pulling slightly away. "Is that the thing only I'll know?"</p>
<p>"Of course it is. I have a reputation to maintain," Beth scoffed, laughing with him before she gently pushed him closer. She hated the space between them. "Come here."</p>
<p>Edmund happily obliged but their lips had barely grazed each other's when a sudden screech jolted them out of their thoughts.</p>
<p>They looked up, their eyes widening as they noticed the eagle flying straight towards them.</p>
<p>Edmund gulped nervously. "Is it going to attack us?"</p>
<p>Beth didn't reply, too busy untying the letter strapped to the eagle's side.</p>
<p>As the eagle began nibbling away at the leftover food, Beth turned towards Edmund with surprise.</p>
<p>"It's King Ersan's sigil," Beth whispered. "Archenland is answering our invitation."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, I'm going to publish chapters 18 and 19 at the same time.</p>
<p>One of them will continue this story, the other will be entirely composed of flashbacks.</p>
<p>You didn't really think I would leave you in the dark when it comes to Beth's biological mother right?</p>
<p>Stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. "Cold-Blooded."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Everybody knows the fight was fixed/ The poor stay poor, the rich get rich / That's how it goes /Everybody knows." - Everybody Knows, Sigrid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, you know how I usually say I'm going to update in some way and end up doing something completely different? Yeah, I'm annoyed with myself as well lol.</p>
<p>I'm just done with exams and I've never been so exhausted. I've taken a few days to compose and I'm not 100% back but at least I'm finding the inspiration to write again. Last chapter I promised I would update chapters 18 and 19 but the thing is that I started to plan chapter 18 and it ended up being longer than I intended initially. Now, chapter 18 will have two parts. Part II of chapter 18 and chapter 19 will be uploaded together but I wanted you guys to have an update after being MIA for so long.</p>
<p>This is easily one of my favourite chapters yet. Author's note in the bottom so I don't spoil you guys, in case you're interested in reading that.</p>
<p>WARNING: Spoilers for "The Magician's Nephew"! Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!</p>
<p>This is obviously a fanfic. I don't own it.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading! Please fav, follow and review! Stay tuned for it's going to be a wild ride!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That day, the forest was as peaceful as ever.</p>
<p>The creatures that had taken residence there, usually so boisterous and lively as they went around following their daily activities, were nowhere to be seen. Nothing, not the unmoving cold weather, or the lack of predators could be taken as signs as to why everything was silent.</p>
<p>Nothing, except for a lone figure slowly making her way through the tall, ancient trees. Her steps were completely soundless, her figure so gracile she hardly could be taken to be human, her shoulders tense and alert. She had no weapons and there was nothing of her features that spoke of danger, but there was a sort of reverence, there was something in the way she moved, that imposed respect. And respect, she had.</p>
<p>Her long hair, raven as the darkest of nights, fell down her back in a braid, lightly hitting her shoulders as she walked. She had no weapons, but she wore a silver chainmail, a blue shirt peeking from under her armour. Her skin, usually sickly pale, had grown to wear the slight flush of someone who spent a lot of time outside.</p>
<p>The calm around her was eerie. It was a tense silence. It seemed as if the whole world was hanging from a thread, expecting an incoming attack.</p>
<p>It was a silence that had progressed slowly, one whose speed had increased as it approached the moment of truth.</p>
<p>As sudden as it had begun, the silence had to end.</p>
<p>She turned sharply as she caught the breaking of some twigs and lifted her hands just as the culprit jumped down from a nearby tree to attack her. As if obeying her every command, the roots of that same tree lifted themselves from the ground, rendering the enemy immobile.</p>
<p>She didn't even have time to straighten before a sudden change in the wind made her turn sharply. Still, she managed to stop the arrow flying towards her. Immediately after, she froze the shooter as well and, after throwing him aside with her magic, she also trapped them with thick roots.</p>
<p>The last one, she didn't see them coming until they were almost too close. She did feel the steel coming towards her, though, and turned swiftly to catch the sword with her iron vambrace. Throwing it aside, she punched the attacker with force, grabbing the sword for herself as the attacker fell to the ground with a grunt.</p>
<p>A cascade of red hair spread out as the attacker removed her helmet. Cradling her jaw, she looked up at the sword, and then at the sorceress. Then, she laughed merrily, her sapphire eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>"Nice," the redhead smirked as she leaned back, her figure resting on her elbows. "The punch to the jaw was a nice touch."</p>
<p>The sorceress smirked as well. "What can I say? I knew you would appreciate an unexpected offense."</p>
<p>Behind them, the first attacker groaned. "Yes yes, Amirah is a very powerful sorceress. Can any of you get me out of here now? My leg is cramping."</p>
<p>"Serves you well, Jonah," the redhead scoffed as she took Amirah's offered hand. "How did you decide to jump from a tree? Seriously, how has no one taught you better?"</p>
<p>"Hilarious, Victoria," Jonah replied with a snark. "Try to do two things at once and free me while you continue teasing me, what do you think?"</p>
<p>"Right now? I'm thinking that I want to leave you here until nightfall."</p>
<p>Amirah rolled her eyes as Victoria knelt before Jonah and retrieved her dagger. Then, she lifted her hands and unfroze the remaining attacker, freeing him immediately after. "Are you alright, Seth?"</p>
<p>Seth merely groaned as he straightened his long limbs. "I hate you."</p>
<p>"I'm pretty sure that's a capital crime," Jonah quipped as he stood up with Victoria's help. "Hating the Princess of Charn."</p>
<p>Amirah scoffed as she helped Seth to his feet. "Maybe Jadis. In any case, you are my friends so you are allowed to hate me if you want to."</p>
<p>"Good to know," Victoria replied with a smile. Then, she nodded at Amirah. "You are improving, my friend. Your sister will be happy to know that."</p>
<p>"She will be happy to know I'm not wasting my time," Amirah replied drily. "It's not as if she particularly cared otherwise."</p>
<p>"Ah, but you're her heir. At least until she's with child." Seth commented before snorting. "So you are not allowed to disappoint."</p>
<p>"I swear I will take your horse and make you walk back to the castle."</p>
<p>"We need to remember our goal," Jonah quipped in as he slowly retreated from Victoria's hold, his limbs regaining feeling after being still for so long. "One more year and we will be free to do whatever we want. My father still claims that he will let me travel the world once I'm done with my studies and I intend to make him keep his promise."</p>
<p>"If only it could be that easy," Victoria sighed. "I only have to repel any suitors until I'm of age and free to do whatever I want."</p>
<p>Seth cracked a smirk; he too was walking on his own besides Amirah. "Which is girls."</p>
<p>"Don't be gross," Victoria admonished with a roll of eyes, yet she couldn't help but crack a smile. "But yes."</p>
<p>Amirah clasped Victoria's back as a sign of solidarity. Victoria was the younger one of that particular foursome - if age mattered anything in a group composed of half-giants - yet she was a force to be reckoned with. Regardless of their much different backgrounds and responsibilities, Victoria and Amirah shared a love for curiosity, one that had led them to question many long standing traditions in Charn, eventually rejecting them. Not for the first time, she couldn't help but wish she was the heir to the throne of Charn and therefore, able to grant Victoria the free life she deserved.</p>
<p>"One more year, and my sister will have to marry." Amirah mused softly as they reached their horses, which had been left close to the edge of the forest as the four liked to walk through the green landscape. "My father established it before he died. Once she does, I will no longer be heir. I will be free."</p>
<p>"And as the army's general, you will take me with you." Seth reminded the princess with a glint in his black eyes. "After all, a princess can't do as she pleases without a bodyguard."</p>
<p>In any other moment, Amirah would have punched him. However, as she looked at each of her friends, she couldn't help but smile. Fiery, brave Victoria. Intelligent, thoughtful Jonah. Cunning, sardonic Seth.</p>
<p>In a place as harsh as Charn was, Amirah was truly lucky to have found a family in them.</p>
<p>"That's right," Amirah replied. "And once we're free, we will travel around the world and never look back."</p>
<p>By then, they were slowly heading towards the castle. The path usually darkened by the proximity to the coldness and hatred encased behind those walls, it was now alight with hope as their plans seemed to gain strength. The year they still had before them seemed longer than ever but at the same time, the promise of the long awaited freedom seemed to shine brighter than any possible concern.</p>
<p>It was just around the corner. Their freedom, their happiness, the rest of their blessed lives.</p>
<p>Just. One. Year.</p>
<p>"We should head towards the shore," Seth suddenly spoke. "Rumours say the weather is almost warm there."</p>
<p>"I doubt that," Jonah shook his head from the other extreme of the group. "The sun is the same one here and there. I don't think there's any place warm in Charn."</p>
<p>"Then we go to the shore, we get on a boat and we sail towards Felinda or even Sorlis," Victoria argued. "There has to be a place in which there's actual warmth. Or at least were its inhabitants are actually kind."</p>
<p>Amirah looked up, frowning at the large, auburn sun and the dark blue sky. She knew of the rumours related to the studies the priests had done and the records they kept, all of them only shared to Empress Jadis.</p>
<p>As usual, her green eyes drifted towards the iron gates of the castle, home to the Royal Family of Charn. As if it were a monster with large jaws, its open gates seemed to be swallowing her and her friends, forever surrendering them into a void of darkness.</p>
<p>"Anything is better than this," Amirah said somberly before urging her horse forward and, with her head straight, crossed the large gates as if ready to face her destiny.</p>
<p>The crowd received her in the usual manner. They did not know much of her, for the younger sibling is usually left to their own devices while the heir learns to be in charge of all responsibilities related to the crown. Still, they knew who she was. Even though her eyes weren't the usual black and she wore no crown, her dark hair and her clothes were all clues of her role in society and what's more, they all related her to her sister. So, they did not know her but they knew the Empress. That was enough to fear the Princess as well.</p>
<p>As Amirah got down from her horse and handed it to her squire, her friends behind her, a group of priests walked down the ivory stairs and headed towards her.</p>
<p>"Princess Amirah," the head of the priests greeted with a soft, gentle voice as he bowed down his head. "Empress Jadis requests your presence in the Hall of Images."</p>
<p>"The Hall of Images?" Amirah questioned with a frown. Her sister hardly left the Throne Room. "What is it about?"</p>
<p>The priest eyed Victoria as she crossed her arms and Seth as he stood right behind Amirah's shoulder before regarding the Princess. "Follow me, Your Highness. Please."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Amirah stared at one of the statues by the front of the room. It depicted one of the monarchs from the Ancient Golden Days, back when Charn was a beacon of prosperity and happiness.</p>
<p>The regal female sat on a stone throne, her long hair cascading down her shoulders. Her posture was intimidating, something the Royal Family seemed to have inherited. Her slender arms rested on the armrests of her throne, a big ring adorning her right hand.</p>
<p>Amirah's gaze flickered towards her own right hand, which was now wearing an identical ring.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Amirah questioned again, her eyes never leaving her ring.</p>
<p>Behind her, the soothing voice of the priest seemed to be carried like a gentle breeze. "The stars on the day you were born were enough proof, Your Highness. Your father, the late King, was the one who decided to tell you once you were ready."</p>
<p>"The High Priestess," Amirah voiced her title out loud, almost too shocked to come to terms with it. She turned towards the priest with a frown. "How is it that now I'm ready? What does that mean for me and for Charn?"</p>
<p>"That's just it, sister. Your role as High Priestess means that you are a connection between our world and the others. The High Priestess have passed down from generation to generation, and they have all been paramount in the supremacy of our Empire. While they have not always belonged to the Royal Family, they descend from Empress Alexia, First Empress of Charn."</p>
<p>Amirah turned towards Jadis slowly, knowing to gauge her mood before reacting. The Empress of Charn sat on an empty throne by the end of the room, next to the statue of their father.</p>
<p>Amirah took a second to appraise her older sister, yet again surprised at how similar, yet different were they to one another. Jadis had always been fond of the cold weather, usually wearing wool dresses that left her arms bare. Her long hair, raven like her sister's, fell down her back in smooth tresses, while an iron black crown rested on top of her head.</p>
<p>"A connection between this world and the others?" Amirah asked, straightening when Jadis glared at her menacingly. "Empress Jadis?"</p>
<p>Jadis regarded silently for a moment. Then, she stood up, ignoring the priest as he visibly cowered onto a corner. She walked down the hall, between the statues of her ancestors, of the Emperors and Empresses of Charn who had seen better days than she or Amirah had. Finally, she stood besides Amirah, and turned towards the statue of Empress Alexia. "How do you think Charn has managed to survive for as long as we have? For sure, our bloodlines have allowed us to withstand the pass of time, allowing us to live for hundreds of years. But, sister, there is a matter of resources, of the measures we as leaders must take in order to prosper. If it wasn't for the High Priestess, we would have never been able to survive."</p>
<p>Amirah eyed the priest carefully. She wanted to ask so many questions, for there was so much she did not know. She needed to understand what her new role meant for her personal life, she needed to understand what she needed to do and who she should be loyal to. There was a question of balance, of making sure that her role didn't harm her, nor anybody else.</p>
<p>Still, she knew that if she asked anybody but her sister, she would have to face severe consequences. In any case, there was a certain comfort in Jadis' character, in the way that she had always been as cruel and manipulative as she was right then. Amirah had learned how to read her sister a long time ago, and that's what had allowed her to survive.</p>
<p>However, this wasn't a run-of-the-mill war council or diplomatic affair. This was bigger than anything Amirah had encountered during the course of her long life. She had a scarce understanding of what was now her fate, yet she knew that this was beyond any capabilities she had of following her sister's demands while also doing what she thought was right.</p>
<p>But if she voiced any of her thoughts before anybody but Jadis, if she caused any of her sister's subjects to doubt her plans, she knew she wouldn't live to see the outcome.</p>
<p>So, she nodded and bowed her head to her sister. "I understand, sister. I shall begin my training then."</p>
<p>Jadis nodded in return. "Come to see me after dinner, sister. We will talk some more then. You are dismissed."</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was hard, but Amirah managed to avoid all of her friends.</p>
<p>She spent the remainder of the day in her private library, pouring over countless books, reading closely for any information on the High Priestesses of Charn.</p>
<p>Since a young age, Amirah had realized that books were usually the ones that held the unmodified truth on all things. After all, she had been raised within a court and even more, she had been born Princess of Charn. She had seen how her father and later her sister were continuously harassed by greedy nobles or members of the Royal Army. She had seen all of it, a silent witness amongst the surge of adulation her family was showered with, and she had learned. She had learned how to use her superior mind against her enemies, she had learned to read between their sweet words but - most importantly -, she had learned not to trust any of them.</p>
<p>Not the nobles, not the warriors. Not the servants nor the maids. Not her sister. Not even her father.</p>
<p>She could only trust books.</p>
<p>So, she read obsessively, thirsty for knowledge. She read and she learned.</p>
<p>She learned about the Wood Between the Worlds, a place that could only be accessed by chosen individuals. This place, the personification of lethargic peace, was the keeper of portals that led to every world in existence. This limbo, this Wood Between the Worlds, it was the High Priestess' domain.</p>
<p>Now her domain.</p>
<p>Before too long, her mind began to pound with the tremendous amount of knowledge she had forcefully registered, yet she couldn't stop. The tales, about her role, about the past High Priestesses, they were too captivating to be put down. It almost felt as if those stories were part of her own past, as if those stories told things she'd been through so long ago, even maybe in another lifetime, and that were now distant memories on the edge of oblivion.</p>
<p>By the time she found her sister by the Throne Room, long after most of the castle had fallen asleep, Amirah was overwhelmed.</p>
<p>She still hadn't changed out of her morning outfit, so her leather boots rhythmically hit against the hard floor and her silver armour glimmered as the light of the torches set by each side of the corridors reflected against the steel. As she reached the last part of the journey, she hastily tied her hair into a high ponytail. Then, she was before the doors, and it was time to speak to Jadis.</p>
<p>"I almost thought you wouldn't come, sister." Jadis spoke from her throne. It was one of the things Amirah admired the most about her, how she managed to terrify everyone without even yelling. "What kept you so long?"</p>
<p>"I apologize, sister." Now that they were on their own, Amirah could afford to be slightly less formal. She strutted towards the throne and bowed a few feet before Jadis. "I was gathering information."</p>
<p>"I don't know what other information you could need," Jadis mused almost wistfully. "Other than the one I have to share, of course."</p>
<p>Amirah smiled graciously. "Of course. However, I wanted to relieve you from the annoyance of having to explain the most basic things."</p>
<p>Jadis studied her sister silently, staring right into her eyes. Amirah wanted to avert her gaze but forced herself not to, instead straightening her stance.</p>
<p>Finally, Jadis was the one to break the silence. She raised a pale, slender arm and pointed at the seat of her head counselor. "Please, take a seat."</p>
<p>"I think I understand my role as High Priestess quite well," Amirah admitted as she followed her sister's command. "But I don't understand how it connects? How me helping Charn prosper connects to me being a connection between this world and the others?"</p>
<p>Jadis cocked her head gracefully. "I assume you have read about the Wood Between the Worlds?"</p>
<p>Amirah tensed. "I have."</p>
<p>"Follow me, sister." Jadis requested as she stood from her throne and walked, almost floated over to the balcony behind them. Amirah hesitated but quickly realized she didn't really have a choice and with a sigh, she stood besides the Empress, the entire city of Charn laid out before them.</p>
<p>"Why am I ready now?" Amirah asked quietly. That question seemed to be the most pressing, the one that would enlighten her on why now, what was so different, so endangered that she needed to train herself in order to assume her new role. "What is different?"</p>
<p>Jadis' expression never changed. "Have you taken a look at the sun?"</p>
<p>Amirah stiffened. With those words, she was taken back to that same morning, when she had looked up at the sky and dreamed of a brighter place. That morning, she had been riddled with pressures and responsibilities, yes, but she still carried the hope that one day, she would be free to lead her life however she chose to.</p>
<p>Now, well, it was safe to say that hope had crumbled into dust and was now flying away with the wind.</p>
<p>"It hasn't changed," Amirah replied. Right now, the sky was completely dark and the only light they had was the one the lit Throne Room casted onto the landscape before them. Still, she looked up into the void. "Not throughout my lifetime, at least."</p>
<p>"That's correct. However, it was once smaller, warmer, brighter." Jadis explained. Her hands were clasped before her, resting on the stone banister. Amirah looked up at her sister, and couldn't help but be in awe, yet again, of the inherent calmness in everything her sister did.</p>
<p>Her sister was probably the most terrifying creature she had come to know but there was this peace in everything she did, a peace reminiscent of a someone comfortable with the power they held and one who knew they had the last say in anything. Amirah had always thought there was a certain freedom in such a behaviour, in being able to do anything and know no one would stand in the way.</p>
<p>Amirah had always lived in her sister's shadow but, if she was being honest, she had never cared. She had never wanted to be Queen or to be kept in some stuffy castle, forced to listen and talk to subjects she despised. She had never envied Jadis for getting the power, for power had never been an enticing thing for her.</p>
<p>What she envied, was the freedom Jadis had. Like her, Jadis was also prisoner to her own pressures and responsibilities but, unlike her, she was free to make her own choices and she had carved her own path in the world, so successfully that no one was brave enough to oppose her.</p>
<p>Amirah often wondered what it would be like. Be the one who called the shots, instead of the one who had to bow down to what the others needed or wanted.</p>
<p>"The priests believe it is a sign that this world is coming to its end," Jadis continued. Her tone, even as she referred to the world's ending, was as detached as ever. "They have recorded every shift, every abnormality in the elements since the beginning of time. It was during the reign of our father that they reached the conclusion of this world's demise."</p>
<p>Amirah blanched momentarily. How could her sister speak so plainly about their eradication? "Is there a way to stop it?"</p>
<p>For the first time, Jadis's eyes flashed dangerously and she spoke, her voice was clipped. "Why would we stop it? Our world is running out of resources. You must have sensed it as well during your trips to the forest. All the elements, everything we need to survive, it is all decaying. Why would we try to save something that is no longer of use to us?"</p>
<p>Jadis turned to her sister, her gaze challenging her to question her but Amirah was having none of it. This was no small matter, this decision deserved to be challenged, so Amirah returned her sister's glare with passion and bravado. "I sure hope you have a plan sister, because I will not sit back while you let your people die."</p>
<p>To her surprise, Jadis smiled. It was a horrific and beautiful smile, one that chilled her to the bone, but a smile nonetheless. "You have always been too smart for your own good, sister. I have a plan, of course I do. And I need you for it."</p>
<p>Amirah's mind drifted back towards the Wood Between the Worlds, her domain. She remembered a book had spoken of her, the High Priestess, as the Keeper of the Worlds.</p>
<p>The Keeper of the Worlds.</p>
<p>"You need me to access the Wood Between the Worlds," Amirah widened her eyes in trepidation. Her rejection of her sister's plan was instant but she needed to think before speaking against it. She couldn't just refuse her superior, not if she actually wanted to stop her. "You want to invade the other worlds."</p>
<p>"Our race has always been superior. Our bloodline has granted us the closest thing we know to immortality and, while the most powerful sorceresses are bred within the Royal Family, Charn is the only country in which magic is known to its habitants." Jadis spoke softly, as if she were on her own. She wasn't even looking directly at Amirah, yet she knew she was being observed closely. "We have no timeline on the world's ending, but we need to begin our preparations immediately. We need to carry our culture onto the neighboring countries. Felinda. Sorlis. And in exchange, they will grant us with their armies. By the time we are ready to leave for another world, we will have the greatest army in history."</p>
<p>"Sister, I- this is too much," Amirah shook her head. She unconsciously took a step back, her hands brightening slightly with a surge of magic just in case Jadis decided to attack. "What you're speaking of, that is invasion. We can't just feel entitled enough to erase countless cultures, let alone kill innocents!"</p>
<p>Jadis never turned from the city before her. "You have never mattered, Amirah. You have always been forced to stand behind while I assumed the Throne. Until now. You are the High Priestess of Charn, which means you and you alone can provide us with a way to survive."</p>
<p>"As if you resented me, as if you wanted me to have any sort of power," Amirah scoffed indignantly. "You've always wanted to be Empress, you've always wanted all the power to yourself. Don't speak as if I've disappointed you."</p>
<p>"I will still have the power. I'm Empress, I hold the Throne of Charn in my possession," Jadis admitted easily. Then, the Empress of Charn turned towards its heir. "However, as High Priestess, you are bound to become a powerful sorceress, maybe even more powerful than me. You can accept your fate, become my second-in-command and help me enlarge our Empire. Or you can fall into oblivion with all the others who were foolish enough to think survival is for anyone else but those strong enough to pursue it. The choice is yours, sister."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will come back as soon as I can to give this a through edit but, as always, life is rushing me so I have little to no time to edit.</p>
<p>Anyways, hope you liked this! I based myself on "The Magician's Nephew", and altered some details in order to fit my story. I actually read that Jadis had a sister, who she killed to be Empress of Charn. I thought about making Amirah the oldest but I wanted to make her have a perspective of Charn and of Jadis that she just couldn't have if she was Empress and High Priestess.</p>
<p>Of course, there are also some details about Charn that might not be accurate to the canon storyline but bear with me. This is just the start, after all, so things will take a turn for the worst.</p>
<p>Part II is going to be wild so stay tuned! Can't wait to show you guys what I've been working with!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>